


Doctor Who + Portal Vol. 4

by EaglestarEC



Series: Doctor Who + Portal [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, BDSM, Brain Damage, Character Death, Christmas, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Link, Mind Games, Multiple Personalities, Mutilation, Near Death Experiences, Nostalgia, Orgasm Control, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Precious child, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide, Torture, mild sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 223,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaglestarEC/pseuds/EaglestarEC
Summary: The steps towards freedom are being taken. Though it seems one problem always leads to another--outside of Aperture, things get complicated.





	1. First Dream

ENVIRONMENT:

~for a while, both the Doctor and the Master sleep soundly~

~•~

MASTER:

~starts to resurface and a small idea enters his mind. He tilts his head back and gently touches it to the Doctor’s~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor suddenly finds himself plunged into a new situation—he’s kneeling on a hardwood floor, in front of a chair with his cheek resting on the Master’s inner knee; most of his vision includes the underside of a table, his only garments are his collar and leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists, his only restraint being the chain attached to his collar~

DOCTOR:

~glances around himself, eyes widening with gradual realization of his situation, trying to get out from under the table to properly see where he is though he had no idea how the Master will respond to anything at the moment~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a sharp upward tug on the Doctor’s collar~

MENTAL:

~he suddenly realizes that the drums are gone~

MASTER:

And where are _you_ going? ~pushes his chair back slightly to glare at the Doctor coldly, pulling his head back so the Doctor sees him, but also sees the ceiling of the main room of the Valiant~

DOCTOR:

Nowhere, Master, sorry… ~goes back to where he was before, sounding a bit distant and even smiling slightly at the silence in his mind~

MASTER:

Good boy. ~relaxes the Doctor’s chain, rolling his chair forward again and continuing to work on something on the table; his left hand comes to the Doctor’s head and he gently combs his fingers through the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~happily tilts his head up into the Master’s hand, made more comfortable with his situation as he knows what it is and how to handle it~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, scrawling away at the documents in front of him quietly and stroking the Doctor’s hair until all of them are completed, assuring the Doctor mentally that the speaking rule doesn’t apply when he’s working. Sighs and leans back in his chair, tapping the Doctor’s cheek to indicate that he wants him to turn to face him~ how are you, my dear?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, smiling~ I’m great, Master!... you? ~shifting forward slightly to see him better~

MASTER:

A little tired, but alright. ~smiles back, caressing the Doctor’s cheek and gently scratching under his jaw, the other hand holding the Doctor’s chain~ other sectors are starting to cede; the paperwork can get tedious.

DOCTOR:

Ah, I see… ~enjoys the affection, adding~ but at least it means things are going well, right?

MASTER:

~nods~ right. ~gives a small hum, dropping his gaze, standing up and hesitantly drawing his hands away in order to scoop up the paperwork in a folder. Looks down at the Doctor, curling the chain around his left hand and gently tugging at it before starting to walk toward the lift~ let’s take a break.

DOCTOR:

~crawls out from under the table, hesitating briefly before deciding to test his boundaries and stand to follow the Master, watching him for a response~

MASTER:

~freezes, abruptly pivoting and giving the Doctor a harsh glare~ I shouldn’t have to repeat myself. Was I not clear enough last time? ~yanks the Doctor close and shortens the chain all the way to its base, preventing the Doctor from going back down onto his knees. Murmurs into the Doctor’s ear, his scowl changing to a grin~ seems we’re going to have _lots_ of fun.

DOCTOR:

~swallows, speaking quickly~ Master, I—I didn’t know—well, I was—I wasn’t sure if you wanted me too—sorry, should’ve asked, shouldn’t assume…

MASTER:

A bit late now, don’t you think? ~gives another yank on the Doctor’s collar, pulling him along into the elevator with the lead still shortened~ but don’t worry, you’ll have some time to relax while I file these documents. ~selects the level for his room and passes the security on it~

DOCTOR:

B-… yes, Master. ~keeps his posture, standing tall and not letting his gaze stray to the floor as if trying to regain some pride~

MASTER:

~steps out of the elevator when it arrives~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the first thing the Doctor notices being his cage in the corner to his left~

MASTER:

I hope you don’t mind. ~comments without any real worry, dragging the Doctor over to a decorative column appearing to support the ceiling, pushing him up against it forcefully and holding him there~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t fight or struggle, just looking at the Master with big, pleading eyes in an attempt to find sympathy, eventually letting his gaze finally drop to the floor, saying~ of course not, Master.

MASTER:

~smirks slightly~ good. ~sets the file down on the nearby desk, wrapping the Doctor’s chain twice around the column before bringing it back to connect to the loop in his collar. Digs around in his pockets, pulling out another chain that he connects to one of the Doctor’s wrist cuffs, walking around behind to connect the other end to his opposite wrist—then somehow shortening the chain, straining the Doctor’s shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~stands up against the column, watching the Master’s movements and grimacing slightly when he tightens the chain connecting his wrists. Realizes that if the drums aren’t in _his_ head, then the Master must be hearing them, the idea making him dread whatever the Master has planned~

MASTER:

~next he pulls out another chain, connecting this one to the Doctor’s ankles, also bringing it around the column. Tightens the chain until the Doctor is only able to support himself on his toes, the nature of the restraint also causing him to spread his legs. Walks around the column, observing his work and asking curiously~ how does that feel?

DOCTOR:

~glares at the Master, spitting as he answers bitterly~ horrible. Thanks for asking. ~takes the strain well at the moment but knows he can only remain like this for so long before his joints really start to protest—that time period shortened by the near-fact that the Master won’t just watch~

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows in surprise at the Doctor’s tone~ I realize I’m not being particularly kind, but you should know disrespect only earns you worse punishment. ~offers it like a helpful suggestion, turning and walking to a drawer nearby; takes something out of it before heading back to the Doctor, lifting up the other Timelord’s chin as he leans forward to gently kiss him, his other hand wrapping around the Doctor’s length~

DOCTOR:

~fights his automatic will to get lost in the Master, knowing that nothing he’s doing is out of love or affection for the Doctor. His knees shake slightly but he doesn’t even kiss the Master back~

MASTER:

~strokes him insistently, pressing up against the Doctor and breaking the kiss when he feels the Doctor is adequately aroused. Now takes out the item he took from the drawer, the thing no larger than a cherry, and ties it to the base of the Doctor’s length with a tight string~ see you when I get back, my dear. ~pecks the Doctor’s cheek, turning on the small object—which starts to vibrate, excruciatingly stimulating him~ you’d better not get anything on my carpet. ~warns him playfully~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a strangled moan, trying to get a response out, panting~ I—w—ngh—s-… see you. ~bites his lip, trying to keep some control as his muscles twitch involuntarily, his legs nearly giving out~

MASTER:

~picks up the folder, walking past him again to rub a finger over the tip of the Doctor’s length, simply another cruel tease, before waving and heading back toward the lift with a grin~

DOCTOR:

~his hips buck at the contact and he keeps his gaze on the floor, panting as small noises escape his throat with each breath~

MASTER:

~leaves the room~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master is gone for a good ten or fifteen minutes, though to the Doctor it seems like much longer~

MASTER:

~having purposefully taken all the time he wanted to dilly-dally, he casually moseys back into the room to check on the Doctor, putting on an act of seeming almost uninterested~

DOCTOR:

~most of his weight is being held up by his arms and he hardly even notices the Master at first, his noises having evolved into whimpers, shaking from strain~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, seeming pleased as he listens to the Doctor’s whimpering. Opens them and bounds over to the couch and chairs at the left side of the room, sitting down in a chair and leaning over the arm towards the Doctor~ did you miss me, dearest?

DOCTOR:

~shudders, taking a moment before managing to respond weakly~ y-yes… Master.

MASTER:

~smiles and gets up, walking around the Doctor’s column and unlatching the chain from the Doctor’s ankles, stuffing it into his pocket~ is that better? ~walks around to be in front of the Doctor, gently trailing his fingers down the Doctor’s chest and across the words cut into his skin~

DOCTOR:

~brings his feet around to where he can stand relatively normally, relieved by the assurance that his ankles won’t be left to break, just now realizing that his old promise is once again written in his skin~ yes. ~still panting with his eyes out of focus~

MASTER:

~next he gently unlatches the Doctor’s lead, unwrapping it from the column and giving it a gently tug downward, his voice soothing as he speaks~ no more standing. That’s the last time I’ll say it.

DOCTOR:

Underst-stood, Master. ~shakily sinks to the ground, flinching when his leg brushes against his abused length, still bound to the column with the goddamned vibrator~

MASTER:

Good. If this happens again, I’ll leave you tied up like this overnight. ~smiles slightly at the Doctor’s flinch, looking down at him and taking a small step forward. Lifts the Doctor’s chin and mentally orders the Doctor to look up at him, one foot tilting up to tap repeatedly against the Doctor’s length~ no messes, I see. Very good.

DOCTOR:

~obediently locks his gaze onto the Master’s though he still can’t properly focus. Squeaks the first time the Master taps his length, his body curling in on itself slightly~

MASTER:

~suppresses a chuckle, but allows himself a grin as he gently caresses the Doctor’s cheek, still holding the Doctor’s jaw up with his other hand~ though I wonder, how much can you take? ~crouches down slightly, adjusting the vibrator to a higher strength~

DOCTOR:

~whines, his shivering intensifying as his eyes screw themselves shut, his head almost shying away from the Master’s hand but he manages to stop that~

MASTER:

Eyes open. ~commands simply, standing back up to his full height and looking down at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes open and he forces his gaze to meet the Master’s, panting with his legs spread just enough that when his hips twitch and buck his length isn’t met with any friction~

MASTER:

~suddenly brings a hand down hard to the side of the Doctor’s face, his anger clear as he shouts~ what are you, mute!? ~careful to articulate each word so it’s very obvious to the Doctor what he’s done wrong~

DOCTOR:

I’m sorry, Master! ~cries out, focusing at all being difficult for him without having to think of things to say~ I’m sorry…

MASTER:

You will be. ~kicks the Doctor, hard, in his stomach—winding him, and crouching down to be at eye level with the Doctor’s bruising face~ no more than three of my orders will I allow to go without a response. ~holds the Doctor back to the column by the throat, his other hand roughly squeezing the Doctor’s length~

DOCTOR:

~gasps for air, climaxing despite the harshness of the Master’s touch, wishing he knew if the Master even cares beyond not wanting him dead; his shoulders ache horribly by now~

MASTER:

~gives a small sigh, standing up and looking down at the Doctor, leaving him to suffer further with the vibrator as he walks around behind the column, loosening the chain so his shoulders can relax, at least~

DOCTOR:

~moves his shoulders slightly, because he can, his trembling causing his restraints to make almost as much noise as his strained whimpering; a quiet sentence escapes him~ this isn’t you… ~as if he had never meant to say it aloud~

MASTER:

~walks back around, sitting down on the ground near the Doctor and speaking to him conversationally~ perhaps it isn’t.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, surprised by the response~ w-what do you mean? ~not used to the Master agreeing with his attempts to appeal to the Master’s better nature~

MASTER:

Exactly what I said. Perhaps I’m not myself at the moment… ~meets the Doctor’s gaze, not seeming angry nor sympathetic~ but if I’m not, what is there to be done about it?

DOCTOR:

~his gaze drops to the floor briefly before locking back onto the Master, saddened by his tone~ I could… try to help. I-I always can _try._

MASTER:

Yes, you could. ~takes a moment to admire the way the Doctor’s body shakes, then the distress in his expression~ but can you do anything from there? You’ll have to earn your way out.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, determined~ yes, Master. ~starts to feel around his cuffs but quickly stops; _from there_ , the Master said, so he’s not supposed to try to get out. Tries the link next, very carefully trying to find anything that may be wrong without getting anywhere he isn’t welcome~

MASTER:

~stands up, near instantly pushing the Doctor out of his mind when he tries to look around and reinforcing his mental blockades~ I said, you need to earn your way out.

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, confused and hurt~ how? ~his wide brown eyes innocently ignorant~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, bringing a gently hand to the Doctor’s cheek~ by pleasing me, through whatever means you have available, and without being prompted.

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, but his expression turns to one of distress and he explains~ Master… I want to pl-please you, I do, but what you like or want c-can change with your mood and your mood can ch-change quite frequently at times.

MASTER:

~smiles reassuringly~ I promise not to reprimand you. ~brushes a thumb gently across the Doctor’s cheek~ here, let’s say when you figure out what I want, that’s when I let you go. ~glances down briefly~ and I’ll have you know those things can run for about ten hours straight, so we should have plenty of time.

DOCTOR:

Yes, Master. ~with that trained response and a smile, he gets to thinking aloud—wouldn’t want to think of it and never say it, besides, the Master can listen in on his thoughts anyway~ well let’s see, there’s begging, there’s simply making unrestrained amounts of noise, saying your name is more of a rule of thumb but still… there is of course sexual pleasure—speaking of which, there is the matter of my mess…

MASTER:

~laughs hysterically, stepping back to plop into his chair in front of the nearby round desk and trying to catch his breath~ oh, Doctor; just telling me won’t do! I thought you knew better.

DOCTOR:

I know, I just… ~glances at the ground, really not wanting to tell the Master that it was a desperate shot at maintaining some dignity instead of blindly trying to please the Master while chained to a column, trying to respond to the Master good-humoredly~ I did amuse you, though.

MASTER:

~smiles~ that you did. ~pushes his chair over so he gets a better view of the Doctor, folding his hands and setting them in his lap as he expectantly waits for the Doctor to make a move~

DOCTOR:

~thinks through his options mentally, reminding himself of his limitations and decidedly shifts and bends down—though with his arms stuck around the wall that is quite difficult—and tries to lap his mess up out of the carpet, not letting himself feel his shame~

MASTER:

Good…. ~comments thoughtfully, leaning forward and steepling his hands under his nose, though not making any move to get up and let the Doctor out~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t stop until he finishes, figuring that whether or not this is what he wants, he’s doing the Master or his maids a service. Thinks through what else he can do while restrained~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor intently, leaning back again in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he speaks, eyebrows raised~ there _is_ one particular thing I’m looking for. I don’t think boring me is it.

DOCTOR:

~sits up, re-situating himself as if the Master had ordered him to stop—what is he supposed to do? He can hardly move, instead he just speaks~ no, boring you is generally the worst plan.

MASTER:

~opens his eyes to nod toward the Doctor, a small smirk turning up the corner of his mouth but he doesn’t say anything else~

DOCTOR:

~looks thoughtful for a moment before seeming to realize something~ why… why am I doing this? I know this reality, I know what you did, I know none of your affections here are properly sincere, why should I care about getting this right?

MASTER:

Doctor. ~says his name with a hint of warning aggravation, sitting up and putting his hand into his pocket to curl around his laser screwdriver~

MENTAL:

~the Doctor starts to hear a bit of the drums again, as if reality is breaking through~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces at the noise but keeps his gaze on the Master~ yes, Master? Can you not answer me?

MASTER:

~stands, taking the screwdriver out of his pocket and holding it by his side, pointed at the ground~ don’t test me. You should care, because I’m the best you’re going to get. It doesn’t matter if some of my affections aren’t sincere ~pauses to add with a slight snarl~ I’m not always callous—when if you don’t do as I ask you’ll be left in misery. I won’t bother to try and love someone I don’t trust.

DOCTOR:

~a tear falls from his face as he replies~ then I won’t either. You aren’t the best I’m going to get, Master… you’re just the only person I could spend a lifetime with, but I’d rather spend 80 years with a human who cares about my than a life with you if you don’t.

MASTER:

~puts away the screwdriver, and walks forward to crouch down in front of the Doctor, gently bringing his arms around the other Timelord to support him as he turns off the vibrator, and reaches back to unlock the chain from one of the Doctor’s wrists, freeing him~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes considerably, bringing his arms to his sides warily, trying to figure out why the Master has freed him as he carefully unties the string that holds the vibrator, his gentle shaking making the task a little more difficult than normal~

MASTER:

~holds the Doctor close and gently rubs his back, murmuring to him comfortingly~ hush, it’s alright, you did it. No more punishments. ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s cheek, brushing away the tear~ just a pretty little tear; easy.

DOCTOR:

~tries to be indignant, to stay angry at the Master for all this—the comfort isn’t out of concern or compassion, it’s praise, it’s a reward for crying. Despite his efforts, he finds himself wrapping his arms around the Master~

MASTER:

~Lets out a small sigh of relief and holds the Doctor a little tighter~

MENTAL:

~the drums are suddenly back again, as if they never left~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor is in his bed holding the Master, who is sleeping peacefully~

DOCTOR:

~glances around himself briefly, the Master’s reaction to him hugging back lingering in his head; the Master cared, he obviously did, he wouldn’t show weakness if he didn’t. Lays next to his Master thoughtfully, careful not to disturb his sleep~

MASTER:

~breathes gently, seeming no longer concerned about whatever was keeping him from sleeping earlier; however his body trembles faintly against the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~gently touches his head to the Master’s, trying to calm the other Timelord’s nerves though he doesn’t know what’s wrong~

MASTER:

~his eyes flutter open, and he starts to shake a bit more now that he’s aware of it. Speaks unsteadily~ Doctor… I-I think I… ~swallows, not wanting to continue~

DOCTOR:

~his voice comes softly, his tone laced with concern~ what do you need, Master?

MASTER:

~lowers his gaze shamefully, trying to hide his face in the pillow as he mutters~ you know what I need. ~fumbles with his shivering hands, trying to steady them~

DOCTOR:

~tries to keep his anticipation to himself~ yes Master. ~lets himself listen to the drums, the horrible noise numbing him to what he has to do. Ducks down, biting the Master’s neck carefully but with every intention of breaking skin~

MASTER:

~his breath hitches in surprise, a small whimper escaping his throat as the Doctor’s teeth break skin; distressed, tries to turn over so he can see what the Doctors’ doing~

DOCTOR:

~his once gentle grip tightens, his fingers digging into the Master’s side as his mouth releases his neck, gently licking the injury, unable to suppress a grin~

MASTER:

~is unable to turn over in the Doctor’s firm grip, wincing at the harshness of his hold but giving up his attempts to move. Makes a quiet noise of pain and closes his eyes when the Doctor licks the bite, causing it to sting~

DOCTOR:

~relishes the Master’s responses though he can’t help but feel guilty for it, softly speaking in his ear~ you know, all you have to do if you want me to stop is tell me to.

MASTER:

~opens his eyes, nervously biting his knuckle before speaking decidedly~ n-no, don’t stop… ~brings his shoulder up as a response to the bite on his neck, his casually half-zipped jumpsuit sliding off slightly~

DOCTOR:

~roughly nibbles the Master’s ear, not breaking skin as he’s trying to hold himself back, avoiding making several remarks he’s sure would discomfort the Master further~

MASTER:

~hums briefly, but seems restless, fidgeting for a moment impatiently~ please… ~speaks breathlessly, tilting his head back~

DOCTOR:

~he brings his hand from the Master’s side to his neck, digging his fingers into the Master’s skin without completely preventing him from breathing, his mouth moving to the Master’s shoulder, not breaking skin again but certainly bruising the other Timelord~

MASTER:

~makes a slight choking noise, his eyes rolling back out of enjoyment as he shifts his arm again, his jumpsuit unzipping a bit more and sliding completely off of his shoulder to rest around his elbow. Gets out a raspy word~ yes…

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, realizing he could take whatever he wants as long as he hurts him, the thought almost making him lose his control, so he releases the Master’s shoulder with a chuckle~ I think we’re both enjoying this too much… ~loosens his grip on the Master’s neck~ you’re supposed to be on withdrawal.

MASTER:

~turns over as soon as he can, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s neck and pulling him into a needy kiss, hands combing through his hair. Sends the Doctor a brief dismissive thought in regards to his statement~

DOCTOR:

~tries to resist the Master, failing almost instantly and kissing him back with rough hunger, the hand that had been on the Master’s neck moving to the blonde Timelord’s side as the Doctor moves to pin him down~

MASTER:

~lets himself be pinned to the bed, and lets the Doctor command the kiss to be as rough as he wants; neither his mind nor his body protesting the Doctor’s actions~

DOCTOR:

~lets his hands wander the Master a little, bringing one to the Master’s throat, limiting the amount of air he can recover when the Doctor breaks the kiss to breathe~

MASTER:

~gasps, only getting a minimal amount of air, his body curling slightly. Swallows and continues to breathe raspily, his hands reaching down to unzip his jumpsuit a little more, his gaze flicking back to the Doctor as he wheezes~

DOCTOR:

~loosens his grip on the Master’s throat slightly, smiling, his other hand lightly groping him mostly to test his boundaries—usually not everything is allowed by the Master~

MASTER:

~relaxes when he’s allowed to breathe, taking heaving breaths and whimpering, twitching sensitively. Closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, resting on the pillow as he bites his bottom lip~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hand up to the Master’s side~ you know, Master, ~caresses the Master’s cheek, his tone playful~ I find how positively adorable you’re being a bit unfair.

MASTER:

Unfair? ~looks back at the Doctor, his expression surprised but almost worried~ how so? ~brings a hand up to rest over the Doctor’s on his cheek, smiling slightly and closing his eyes for a brief moment~

DOCTOR:

~smiles flirtatiously~ I’m trying to keep my self-control but you’re making it horribly difficult for me.

MASTER:

~grins slightly, letting out a huff as his hips twitch slightly out of arousal from the Doctor’s small tease before replying breathlessly~ maybe you can let yourself go, just for tonight. ~brings his hands up to start pulling the Doctor’s face slowly closer as he speaks in a hushed voice~ tonight, for me. ~by now is whispering softly in the Doctor’s ear~ take me, Doctor. I’m yours.

DOCTOR:

~shudders, though his own responsiveness means little to him now, kissing the Master’s neck partially because it’s closest~ mine… ~repeats the thought quietly but with no malice in his tone, simply finding an odd sort of comfort in it. His hands move to his shirt, starting to unbutton it with practiced ease~

MASTER:

~tilts his head back and brings his hands to the Doctor’s back, feeling around his shoulders and shifting his hips impatiently. Is startled badly when there’s a knock at the door~

6188:

~her muffled voice seeming panicked~ {Doctor? Master? I-it’s urgent-!}

DOCTOR:

~quietly groans, rolling his eyes but getting off of the Master and standing next to the bed, forcing worry into his tone~ {What is it? Is Alan okay?}

6188:

{He—he’s gone,} ~sounds ashamed, knowing she was trusted with watching him so this could be seen as her fault~ {he fell asleep, a-and then I drifted off, when I woke up he was gone. He’s not in the house.}

DOCTOR:

~buttons up his shirt~ {I’ll check the TARDIS, make sure she’s alright and search for Alan from there.} ~throws on his suit jacket, hat, and sneakers quickly before striding to the door~

MASTER:

~gets up off the bed and zips up his jumpsuit, going to follow the Doctor with his hands in his pockets~

6188:

~stands by the door, looking considerably worried~ {I’m sorry, I should’ve kept a better eye on him…}

DOCTOR:

{It’s alright, I should’ve stayed up and came back like I had intended to.} ~glances briefly at the Master before heading down the stairs~ {you’re sure he’s nowhere in the house?}

MASTER:

~stops in the hallway, seeming to hesitate to follow after~

6188:

~turns to step downstairs after the Doctor~ {I don’t think so; I checked…}

DOCTOR:

~goes up to the door, glancing back into the kitchen to see if Alan took his hand-make weapon before stepping outside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the paperclip is no longer there~

MASTER:

~walks down the stairs eventually, mentally asking the Doctor if he would like his company~

6188:

~calls to the Doctor~ {I hope you find him.}

DOCTOR:

{yeah, me too…} ~mentally tells the Master that his company is always welcome—and wanted, a bit confused as to why he asked. Walks to the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~walks past 6188, who stands in the doorway, smiling slightly as he catches up to the Doctor though his expression is quickly replaced by worry. Walks up to the TARDIS and heads inside after the Doctor~ can she give us any leads?

DOCTOR:

Alan’s the only other real Timelord in existence, of course she can. All that kept me from finding you was the drums. ~strides to the console’s screen~ hey, old girl, think you can point me towards Alan?

MASTER:

The drums…? ~repeats it to himself in confusion, closing the door gently behind him and looking at the grated floor~

TARDIS:

~hums in affirmation, her thoughts conveying anxiety as she works on searching for him~

DOCTOR:

~gently pats the rim with a slight smile, though it fades as he replies~ yes. I suppose Rassilon put something in them for that effect, perhaps he didn’t want me messing things up again. It’s why I thought I was alone.

MASTER:

I had also made myself human. ~walks away from the door and up to the console, his gaze distant as he places his hands on the rim~

TARDIS:

~says she managed to find him, placing the nearest coordinates on the screen and marveling at how far the tiny kid went~

DOCTOR:

I searched everything, not even a watch would’ve escaped me. I had to make sure, I double checked. ~looks at the coordinates and enters them~ she found him. ~with that he takes off~

MASTER:

~looks up, gripping the console rim and helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS when she takes off. Decides to hold back a question until the TARDIS quiets down and lands~ where’d he end up?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ I didn’t check, I didn’t figure it matters—we’re going after him. ~checks the coordinates, figuring it might be best to not walk blindly upon consideration~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in a commercial section of London, though most people are hardly busy at this time of night, about two miles from their home~

MASTER:

Right… ~walks over to the doors and opens them slightly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~shows a streetlamp-illuminated sidewalk beside a main road where a few red buses drive by, disrupting the faint flurry of snow~

DOCTOR:

~strides over, pausing briefly to look out the door~ normally I’d marvel at the beauty of it… ~goes to step out and look around~ Alan!?

MASTER:

~follows, closing the door behind them and looking around at the dimly lit area for Alan, ignoring as the Doctor’s call draws the attention of a few human passerby~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Alan isn’t visible, but the Doctor can sense his abnormally strong and unguarded telepathic field~

TARDIS:

~assures him that she’s got the right place~

DOCTOR:

~looks around at nearby buildings, pacing around the TARDIS to see the area behind her as well, politely stopping a woman to ask her in a deeply concerned tone~ have you seen a young boy around here? Blonde hair, looks nine or ten years old…

WOMAN:

~looks at the Doctor in surprise for a moment, glancing around her general vicinity and shaking her head slightly, sympathetic~ no… I’m sorry.

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor, looking worried and stopping abruptly when he hears a faint giggle from somewhere nearby~

DOCTOR:

~nods solemnly~ alright… thanks anyway. ~turns towards the giggle, breathing in deeply through his nose to try and sniff out his son~

WOMAN:

~continues on her way with a nod~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Alan’s scent is prevalent, but the giggle seems to have come from an exhausted-looking child walking by, holding his mother’s hand as she tries to keep him awake by telling a silly story~

MASTER:

~seems to catch a trail, gesturing to the Doctor for him to follow as he starts walking down the sidewalk back the way the TARDIS was facing~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master easily, trying to find what the Master’s following but not doubting him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment the Doctor detects the same fresh scent trail that the Master’s following, leading down the sidewalk and off into a small courtyard with decorative trees and benches, a group of sparrows hopping around where Alan sits on one of the benches~

ALAN:

~is feeding them breadcrumbs and cooing at them softly in French~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly, relaxing as he sees Alan’s okay and walking up to him, making an odd chirping noise to reassure the birds that he won’t hurt them and there’s no reason to fly away~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sparrows move away slightly but don’t fly off when the Doctor approaches~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor in surprise~ …papa…. Désolé. ~looks back down at the birds, tearing at the dirty piece of bread in his hands~

MASTER:

~walks up, concerned but quiet~

DOCTOR:

~speaks softly to not disturb the birds and/or draw unwanted attention~ Sorry? Alan, you can’t run off like that, you had us worried sick. What if something happened? You can’t fend everything off with a paperclip.

ALAN:

~rips the bread into two pieces, dropping both of them to the ground to be pounced on by the sparrows as he brings his hands up to his face~ I couldn’t stay a-and just… ~peeks between his fingers at the Master~

DOCTOR:

~is a little surprised by the English, not noticing Alan’s glance at the Master~ Alan… what do you say all three of us just go somewhere as a family? Somewhere I know doesn’t have predatory dragon aliens, of course. Just to get our minds off of things for a bit.

ALAN:

What about Si’nuitelle? ~lifts his head from his hands, wiping tears off of his cheeks and sniffling once before sitting up and meeting the Doctor’s gaze hopefully~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Alan, confused~ Si’nuitelle? Do you mean 6188? I have no problem with her coming. Also, if something like that happens again, can you please just run to the TARDIS? She’s safe now, and I know she’d look after you.

ALAN:

Yes, Daddy… ~averts his gaze and nods, before looking up and explaining~ Si’nuitelle, six un huit huit; and numbers don’t have a gender, so elle. She said she liked it. ~glances over at the Master~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ sounds nice! Let’s head to the TARDIS, then. ~starts in the direction they came~

ALAN:

~gets up from the bench and jumps at the sparrows, startling them all away from the bread, which he picks up again with a mischievous smile~ why’s Father so quiet? ~looks back at the Master accusingly~

MASTER:

~seems slightly uncomfortable~

DOCTOR:

He- ~falters, having just noticed the Master’s silence~ I don’t know. Leave the dirty bread for the animals, though; it goes to the most use that way. ~looks over at the Master, asking him about his silence mentally~

MASTER:

~glances downward, nervously replying that he just wasn’t asked to speak and figured the Doctor didn’t need him stepping in~

ALAN:

~shrugs and tosses the bread back onto the ground~ d’accord.

DOCTOR:

~smirks, making it turn to a more friendly smile as he accepts the answer~ alright, so, where to go… I did tell Sherlock I’d come back around; I’m sure he’d be happy to meet you guys.

ALAN:

~suddenly seems excited, bounding over to cling to the Doctor’s arm~ Sherlock?

DOCTOR:

~nods happily as he walks along~ indeed. Mr. William Sherlock Scot Holmes. Human but genius—you can read his mind but don’t touch it, it’s renowned throughout history. I read it when he demanded proof for telepathy and I was far from disappointed! Not the most sympathetic man but indeed fully capable of sympathy.

MASTER:

~hurries to catch up to the Doctor and walk beside him~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor with wide yes~ we should visit him. ~the wonder leaves his gaze after a moment, and he seems almost sad~ why’d you leave?

DOCTOR:

~responds softly, confused by the vague question~ why’d I leave what, Alan?

ALAN:

When Father took me on the train, he said you had left. ~looks at the ground as he walks~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ I never really left… I didn’t want to get you all stuck back in Aperture if things went wrong, so, when the Master said I had to choose to go with you guys or go to Aperture, I walked into the TARDIS to make it look like I had chosen to leave you both. I did tell him, after you both left, that I stayed.

MASTER:

So you did that on purpose? ~asks weakly, not meeting the Doctor’s gaze as he gently grips his opposite sleeve, his own gaze blank and his movements slightly shaky~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ well… yeah. It’s not like you were going to let me go at it solo any other way, so yes.

MASTER:

~opens his mouth and closes it uncertainly, fiddling with his sleeve as it’s obvious he wants to add something but holds himself back~

ALAN:

~lets go of the Doctor and skips up to the TARDIS when she’s close to place his hand and then his cheek on her side, his eyes drifting closed~ hey there, girl.

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s actions~ yes…? Is there something you want to say? ~opens the TARDIS door to step in~

MASTER:

~his step falters and he stops, meeting the Doctor’s gaze and simply watching him for a moment before shaking his head in negation~ no, that was all. ~puts a hand on Alan’s back, helping guide him into the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~he jerks away from him at his shaky touch and walks in by himself~

MASTER:

~this leaves the Master standing there looking dejected~

DOCTOR:

Okay ~gives the Master a sympathetic look, offering his hand with concern in his expression—why is the Master still so shaky?~

MASTER:

~curls in on himself slightly with a brief pained grimace, straightening up and walking in to take the Doctor’s hand~

ALAN:

~paces around the console~ when do you think I could fly her myself, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

How much of the process do you know? With the help of the TARDIS and I, we could start getting you used to it now. ~mentally asks the Master if he’ll be okay, closing the door behind them both~

MASTER:

~responds that he might be able to go on like this, but not for too long, unless he wants to try to get off of it all at once again~

ALAN:

You’re flying her all wrong, Daddy… ~has kneeled beside the console to press his forehead into the rim, getting to his feet after his statement and swaying dizzily, then fainting~

DOCTOR:

Alan! ~quickly scoops Alan up, looking over at the Master and quickly stating~ there’s two places in the TARDIS I’m going to get what I need. I can take care of your problem after I’ve done what I can for Alan—we are _not_ taking you off all at once. ~starting to stride out of the console while asking the TARDIS exactly what Alan was doing before he fainted~

MASTER:

Right. ~gives a short nod, then quickly follows the Doctor and looks down at Alan in concern, gently brushing his son’s hair out of his face as they walk~ does the TARDIS know what happened?

TARDIS:

~replies to the Doctor that Alan was trying to take in all of the knowledge that she had to give, and it was too much all at once~

DOCTOR:

He was trying to assimilate all of the TARDIS’ knowledge—far too much to take in all at once, especially for a child. ~goes left, then in the direction of the wardrobe, explaining~ I left my neural scanner in my jumpsuit.

MASTER:

Neural scanner? ~tiptoes slightly as he walks on his cold, tender feet from when he had walked outside in the snow with no shoes~

DOCTOR:

Yes. Helping Alan at all will be a lot easier if I know what’s wrong with him. ~walks up to the wardrobe door, opening it to go inside and gently set Alan on the floor~

MASTER:

I can take him, ~offers to hold Alan rather than having the Doctor set him on the floor~ do you think you could find me something to wear? Shoes, at least.

DOCTOR:

~hands Alan over, speaking as he climbs the stairs to go find his old, bloody, torn up jumpsuit~ I’m just grabbing a scanner, you could grab the clothing for yourself—not that I mind, I’m just pointing it out.

MASTER:

~nods after a moment, looking at the floor in slight confusion before walking off with Alan in his arms to find something quick and easy to change into~

DOCTOR:

~comes back down after a moment, scanner in hand, grimacing slightly but only briefly~ hey, I’ve got the neural scanner…

MASTER:

~walks out from between the racks of clothing, wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and jeans, leaning down to scoop up a dazed Alan who’s conscious, but barely~

DOCTOR:

~looks between Alan and the Master before nodding decidedly~ let’s head to the medicine room before doing anything. ~pockets the scanner~ then Alan can be set on the table and everything can be done more efficiently.

MASTER:

Alright. ~nods dutifully and goes to follow the Doctor out, looking down at Alan and murmuring words of reassurance to him, trying to help him fully regain consciousness~

DOCTOR:

~walks out and down the hall, seeming severely distracted as he walks along the familiar route to the med room~

MASTER:

~speaks up softly, noticing the Doctor’s distractedness through the link~ hey, something wrong?

DOCTOR:

~Looks over at the Master, nodding slightly with a faint smile~ a lot to think about and a headache, but I’ll be fine…

ALAN:

~flails slightly, mumbling in a daze~ down…

MASTER:

~looks down at Alan, and easily complies, letting Alan walks by himself and is now free to place a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder in comfort~ you sure?

DOCTOR:

~fixes his gaze back on where he’s walking~ yeah, I’m sure. I always seem to end up find either way, might as well be sure about it.

MASTER:

~hesitantly takes his hand off of the Doctor’s shoulder~ alright… ~turns his attention to Alan to make sure he doesn’t need any help walking~

ALAN:

What happened…? ~mumbles almost drowsily, bringing a hand up to his head~

DOCTOR:

You tried to absorb all the information in the TARDIS. I’m honestly surprised you’re conscious and walking already.

ALAN:

Oh… ~stumbles slightly~

MASTER:

~reaches down to steady him, taking hold of Alan’s other hand to give him some support~ has something like this happened before? ~looks up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a short moment before answering~ Rose literally absorbed the heart of the TARDIS once. With that power she destroyed an entire warship full of Daleks and revived Jack. Forever.

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows~ wouldn’t that have killed her? Or the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ it obviously didn’t. I of course had to take it back, or she would have definitely died. Rose, I mean. The TARDIS was fine, I immediately transferred it to her, but that was why I regenerated. The power of the Time Vortex… Destroyed nearly every cell in my body. ~opens the door to the med room to walk in~ that regeneration… he wore a leather jacket, like some gangster, fresh from the war… pretty bad taste, if you ask me. Not as bad as the celery, though.

ALAN:

~stumbles again on their way into the med room~

MASTER:

~picks him up, bringing him over to set him gently on the table, his movements still shaky~ Alan should be okay, though… ~reassuring himself~

DOCTOR:

~nods in affirmation~ he just tried to absorb too much information at once. He should be fine… relatively speaking, of course. ~steps up to the table to carefully and methodically use the scanner~

ALAN:

~grimaces slightly, but is too dazed to protest the scanner~

SCAN:

~the TARDIS’ evaluation of the injury is valid, while the scanner also details that the damage makes Alan susceptible to hallucinations and issues with self-control. The damage seems to be reversible—though not without the help of a capable neurosurgeon; even then it’s likely that some of it will remain permanent~

DOCTOR:

Alright then… ~puts the scanner away, leaning against the counter thoughtfully before walking up to the pill bottle cabinet and searching through it~

MASTER:

~stays by the table, looking over at the Doctor in concern~ how is he?

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS’s prediction has been proved correct; the distortion in his brain also makes him prone to hallucinations and damaged his self-control. Nothing too unexpected, but it could be reversible—probably not completely so and certainly not without a capable neurosurgeon. ~turns from the cabinet, observing some pill bottles in his hands~ treating symptoms until then is always an option…

ALAN:

~starts trying to roll off of the table~ no, I don’t want any…

MASTER:

~does his best to keep Alan from falling off the edge, though the child is becoming increasingly insistent~

DOCTOR:

~sets the pill bottles on the counter, walking over and setting a hand on Alan’s shoulder firmly but not violently~ I’m not going to force you to take medication unless it’s absolutely necessary. We’re just talking about what _can_ be done right now.

ALAN:

~goes still, curling up on the table and hiding his face but no longer trying to get away~

MASTER:

~looks down at him in concern, wanting to comfort Alan though he’s concerned about his shaky hands; mentally asks the Doctor about the pill bottles~

DOCTOR:

~responds that the pills are mostly used to calm a patient’s nerves so they don’t do something horribly irrational if and when they panic~ Alan, we’re going to go home now, if you’re feeling alright. ~puts the pill bottles away, sliding one into his pocket just in case~

ALAN:

~sniffles, but looks up at the Doctor and wipes tears off of his cheeks with his orange sleeve~ o-okay. Home. ~sounds comforted by the word, relaxing slightly and closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~his own statement hits him—this has all been so hectic, but he has a family, a husband (not officially but close enough) and a kid and a home. Smiles and nods, closing the cabinet to walk out into the hallway to go back to the console room~

MASTER:

~senses the Doctor’s thought through the link, allowing himself a small smile before encouraging Alan to get up, walking beside his son once he does and following behind the Doctor to the console room~ Doctor; does Jack have any way to contact you?

DOCTOR:

~speaks as he sets coordinates for home~ I think so… you know what? I’m not sure; it never occurred to me to give him my phone number. Maybe we should at elast stop by before we go. Besides, it’d be a bit rude to ivite Si’unuitelle—that was the name, right?—and not Jack.

ALAN:

Si’nuitelle. ~murmurs as he walks over to the bench to sit down~

MASTER:

~heads to the Doctor’s side, nodding though somewhat nervous about this trip, considering the turnout of the last time they tried to have a family outing~ and, um, you said, about my… ~speaks quietly, gesturing to his shaky hands~

DOCTOR:

Yes. Don’t worry, I’m not dismissing your situation. I simply assume you don’t want me to handle it right now. ~gestures to Alan as subtly as possible before turning off the breaks and pulling the takeoff lever~

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly with a small grimace in a confirmation that he doesn’t want the Doctor’s assistance at this moment. Stays put as the Doctor flies the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS then heads to the door, opening it and hoping he can effectively separate himself and the Master from Alan and Si’nuitelle~

MASTER:

~follows after taking hold of Alan’s hand~

SI’NUITELLE:

~opens the door of their flat and rushes out to meet them after hearing the TARDIS arrive~ {Did you find him—oh, thank goodness.} ~relaxes when she sees Alan, crouching down to give him a brief hug before standing up again~ {is he okay?} ~looks at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods with a slight smile~ {yes. He was feeding birds when we found him, in fact.} ~glances briefly at Alan before continuing~ {we intend to go back in time and see Sherlock Holmes. Will you join us?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~tilts her head to the side in confusion~ {Sherlock… Holmes?} ~Looks up suddenly, just now noticing the snow and letting out an exclamation of gleeful surprise~ {Doctor, what’s this?}

ALAN:

~rolls his eyes slightly~

DOCTOR:

{It’s snow. Frozen crystals of water that fall from the sky on Earth. Sherlock Holmes is a famous, brilliant detective.} ~pauses for an anxious second before getting an idea~ {oh, wait! I left something in the wardrobe that I meant to grab… Master, would you help me find it? I forget exactly where I left it.}

MASTER:

~looks over in confusion, not sure what the Doctor could’ve missed~ {yeah… sure. Will you be fine with Alan for now?} ~looks to Si’nuitelle for the question~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods cheerfully while gesturing for Alan to come over~ {Yes, go get what you need. I’ll bring him inside.}

DOCTOR:

~nods, surprised that his spontaneous idea worked so well but trying not to think about it so Alan doesn’t catch on~ {thank you.} ~turns to walk back into the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~still seems too dazed to care about the Doctor’s decision, following Si’nuitelle back into the house~

MASTER:

~turns and follows the Doctor, closing the door gently behind him and looking up at the Doctor after a moment~

DOCTOR:

So, ~turns around and pins the Master to the door, smirking~ told you I’d get us time to take care of your addiction.

MASTER:

~his breath hitches quietly in surprise, locking his gaze onto the Doctor’s and smiling a little after a moment~ yes, thank you. ~a shaky hand drifts down to brush against the buckle of the belt he’s wearing~

DOCTOR:

~it only takes the Master’s small gesture to get him to think of exactly what he could do with the belt—there really is only one reason the Master ever wears a belt. Goes to undo the buckle, acting slowly so the Master may easily stop him~

MASTER:

~moves his hand aside to not be in the Doctor’s way, keeping his eyes on the Doctor’s face and giving him an innocent, vulnerable look with a hint of a blush~

DOCTOR:

~takes the belt off of the Master entirely, encouraged by the Master’s expression as he drapes the belt over his shoulder for the moment to slide his hands under the Master’s shirt, kissing him~

MASTER:

~brings his arms around the Doctor’s waist, his eyes drifting closed as he lets himself get lost in the kiss, his hands exploring the Doctor’s back gently without being intrusive~

DOCTOR:

~simply allows himself to enjoy the moment before breaking the kiss to remove the Master’s shirt and toss it onto the railing, rather quickly adding his suit jacket and hat to the pile~

MASTER:

~pants lightly after the kiss, not opening his eyes fully as he pushes apart a few buttons on the Doctor’s shirt, his hands reaching in to caress the Doctor’s neck, feeling around his collar~

DOCTOR:

~is reminded by the Master’s actions that he’s still wearing the collar, having forgotten about it but not at all minding it. Kisses at the Master’s jaw, noticing the marks he made earlier and occasionally pressing his fingers against the bruises almost playfully~

MASTER:

~tilts his head back and closes his eyes, flinching slightly at the first pinch from the pressure on his small injuries, letting out a brief whimper occasionally though he doesn’t seem distressed~

DOCTOR:

~lets his hands move down to rest on the Master’s hips, kissing him on the mouth again, his movements seeming to lack his usual patience though he’s still hesitant~

MASTER:

~easily meets the Doctor in the kiss, moving him back slightly and eventually trying to take a step forward, suggesting they find someplace more convenient for what the Doctor needs (or wants) to carry out, one hand coming to hold the belt over the Doctor’s shoulder so it won’t slip off~

DOCTOR:

~easily breaks the kiss and nods, smiling as he turns to walk towards the entrance to the hallway, taking the Master’s hand in his while rebalancing the belt~ where did you have in mind?

MASTER:

I thought you would be deciding. ~gives a small smile, though it wavers slightly with his still noticeable shakiness~ as I honestly don’t have a preference; but I predicted a bedroom would be ideal. ~lets the Doctor lead the way, his smile turning into a faintly mischievous smirk~

DOCTOR:

~figures there’s no use in walking much, going directly across the hall into his bedroom and leading the Master over to the bed, pushing him forward onto it~

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor move him, adjusting himself to be entirely on the bed, laying face-down. Turns his head to the side, looking up at the Doctor and letting his lips part slightly as he lifts his hips off of the bed a little~

DOCTOR:

~grabs the buckle of the belt on his shoulder, sliding it off as he climbs up to sit between the Master’s legs, grinning as he rests his free hand on the Master’s thigh and brings the belt to crack down hard on the Master~

MASTER:

~cries out, moving forward slightly from the force of the blow but then rocking back again after a moment to press himself up against the Doctor, his hands gripping the sheets as he breathes audibly~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm back to whip the Master a few more times, only giving a slight pause between them, not making the same line twice~

MASTER:

~yelps at each impact, closing his eyes to hold back involuntary tears at the pain, but by the time the Doctor stops his shaking has died down to just a slight tremor~

DOCTOR:

~sets the belt aside, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it aside before coming down and sliding forward on the Master, supporting himself on his elbows as he murmurs in the Master’s ear with a level of genuine concern~ feeling any better?

MASTER:

~shudders~ y-yes. ~lifts his hips into the Doctor again, letting out a quiet breath as he opens an eye to look at the Doctor, his hands still gripping the sheets above his head~ do we… have a safer plan than… off all at once?

DOCTOR:

Well… the initial plan was to take you off gradually, but that doesn’t seem to be working. If that does become what we have to do, I can treat symptoms—after all, it is the symptoms that are dangerous in this case. I can make sure it works out this time, I know the signs- ~realizes his soft reassurance has turned into an anxious rant and stops himself~ sorry.

MASTER:

~dismisses it easily~ quite alright. ~closes his eyes, tilting his head and nuzzling the bedsheets as he rolls his hips gently, impatient~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly, backing off of the Master as his hands move to the hem of the Master’s trousers, getting out of the way to pull them off, quickly followed by his own~

MASTER:

~cooperates with the Doctor in the process, his arms shaking at first as he pushes himself up onto his hands, stretching back to grind against the Doctor and stopping himself when he notices his hand drifting towards his own length~

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, bringing his hand down around the Master to lightly stroke his length, easily coating his fingers of his other hand with saliva before working on the Master’s entrance~

MASTER:

~huffs, his arms nearly giving out at first contact~ th-thank you… ~settles into a steady pattern of open-mouthed breathing as the Doctor kindly prepares him, his muscles twitching impatiently—he doesn’t bother trying to hold his responses back~

DOCTOR:

~after a moment he removes his fingers, pushing himself inside the Master, it taking a good deal of control to do so at a moderate pace~

MASTER:

~gives a soft whimper, his back arching downward as he tilts his head back slightly, his breathing heavy; starts rocking back and forth a bit, pressing himself back against the Doctor’s hips with a small moan~

DOCTOR:

~brings his free hand to the Master’s length, rolling his hips to match the Master’s pace, his back arching slightly~

MASTER:

~shudders at the Doctor’s touch, closing his eyes and letting his arms give out, simply panting into the bedsheets now and bucking his hips occasionally~ ah-… Doctor… ~hums, the sound turning into a whimper~

DOCTOR:

~speeds up a little less gradually than he initially intended, panting and biting his lip, any guilt he had felt about taking advantage of the Master’s addiction gone~

MASTER:

~moans into the bed, tensing up for a moment and giving a needy whine before tensing again, the Doctor’s hands bringing him up to the edge~

DOCTOR:

~abruptly thrusts into the Master, moaning loudly as he comes to, his hands stopping for the moment as his whole body tenses then relaxes~

MASTER:

~tenses up again, the Doctor’s noise alone pushing him over the edge. He pants and slumps down into the bed, the orgasm having been unfulfilling and almost anticlimactic, though he doesn’t let it bother him—he’s been conditioned not to complain~

DOCTOR:

~pulls out of the Master, moving next to him before laying on his side on the bed, chuckling after a moment~ longest time ever spent trying to find something in a wardrobe.

MASTER:

~lets his legs straighten out, lying sprawled on the bed on top of his own mess, panting lightly~ not… necessarily, ~comments after a moment of trying to catch his breath, curling up to reach his stomach and try to lick himself clean, shaking from the strain of it~

DOCTOR:

It was a joke… ~notices what the Master’s doing, setting a hand on his shoulder to gesture for him to relax, licking up the Master’s mess easily himself~

MASTER:

~relaxes and lays on his back when indicated to, his abdomen tensing up slightly when the Doctor starts to lick him, trying to hold back a giggle and keep still~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at the reaction, not stopping until the Master’s clean, sitting back once he is done~ though you are right, as big as my wardrobe is…

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, then lets it fade as he looks over at the Doctor~ will Alan know? ~talking about the Doctor’s cover story~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs as he answers~ can’t exactly do anything about it if he does… ~seeming a little distant, worried but not about what Alan figures out~

MASTER:

~sighs lightly, turning to snuggle up to the Doctor and bring his arm around the Doctor’s waist, wanting to just stay like this for a while~

DOCTOR:

~brings an arm around the Master as well, closing his eyes and laying there for a moment thoughtfully~ …Master?

MASTER:

~flinches, caught by surprise at being addressed~ Yes? Doctor?

DOCTOR:

I’ve been thinking about—really kind of stuck on—the whole thing with Missy… I mean, we’ve escaped, but you’re going to go back and you’re going to convince me to shoot her… and it sure didn’t seem like you were running an errand. I don’t even know why you went—are going to go—to when everything was getting shut down… ~sighs, holding the Master close to himself with a question he’s not sure he wants the answer to~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes again, the Doctor’s notions causing him to worry~ there are a whole range of possible reasons… we won’t know until we’re there, I guess. Unless maybe you go looking for future me—us…

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, not wanting to look for future them mostly because he’s terrified of what he might find, struggling to keep a steady tone as he asks~ do you-… Master, do you still-… _want…_ to go back? Honestly.

MASTER:

~he doesn’t respond right away, gradually becoming more tensed as the silence goes on~ I-… ~his hold around the Doctor loosens slightly, as if ashamed. Eventually speaks in a quiet voice~ I would _rather_ stay here with you…

DOCTOR:

~the silence alone makes him tear up because he knows the Master would immediately say “no” if that were the answer~ th-… thank you. For—for telling me the truth. ~a few of his tears fall to his sheets but he tries to hide them from the Master~

MASTER:

~looks up and immediately sits up to grab the Doctor’s face, distraught~ no no don’t cry, please don’t cry… I’d never… ~stops as he knows he can’t say that, simply pulling the Doctor into a tight hug and failing to hold back his own tears~

DOCTOR:

~hugs the Master back, cautious of the raw marks left by the belt, letting tears stream down his face once it becomes clear he can’t stop them~ s-sorry, I kn-know it’s not your f-fault….

MASTER:

~brings his right hand to the back of the Doctor’s head, pressing it up to his face and closing his eyes, speaking softly into the Doctor’s hair though it’s clear through his voice that he’s upset too~ hush now, don’t cry. I hate seeing you so upset… ~brings his other hand to the Doctor’s back, his own quiet tears landing on the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~can’t help but think back to his dream—just a tear, all the Master wanted was for him to cry—having to remind himself that that was a dream, and that means it wasn’t his Master, trying to pull himself together and let his Master comfort him~

MASTER:

~his left hand comes up to replace his right hand, nuzzling the Doctor’s head and trying to calm himself down in the process~ it’s alright. I’m here. ~murmuring comforting words to the Doctor~ hush…

DOCTOR:

~eventually relaxes in the Master’s arms, his own grip loosening as he brings an arm up to wipe the tears from his face~ we should get back to Alan and Si’nuitelle…

MASTER:

~loosens his grip and wipes away his own tears, giving a small sniffle~ yeah. ~backs off and finds his trousers to slip them back on~

DOCTOR:

~goes to put on his own trousers, shoes, and shirt, not saying a word as part of him hates that he let the Master comfort him, because it just makes him dread losing what he has even more—and it’s Her fault, even though She’s gone~

 


	2. Securing Aperture

MASTER:

~slips into his shoes, his shirt having been left in the console room; pauses for a moment to look at the floor in thought, glancing up at the Doctor to make sure he’s ready before walking to the console room to get the rest of his clothes~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master out, closing the door to the bedroom behind them and going to grab his suit jacket and hat~

MASTER:

~stoops down to pick up his shirt, slipping it on and opening the door, shuddering slightly at the cold air outside and his minimal protection from it. Walks out to the front door after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~steps out but then hesitates, calling over to him~ Hey, I’m going to double check through Aperture… Just to try and make sure things go okay. I won’t take long at all.

MASTER:

~turns slightly in surprise, going to ask if he can come with, but instead biting his tongue and nodding~ Alright. Don’t be late or anything.

DOCTOR:

~nods and heads back into the TARDIS, closing the door and going to set coordinates for Torchwood to grab the disks and collect any information Jack gathered on them, pulling the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~seems concerned, reaching out telepathically to comfort the Doctor, but not making herself too obvious as that might backfire by making him think deeply about the situation again~

DOCTOR:

~flies the TARDIS, landing her without much energy behind his actions, not quite so tense and worried thanks to her. Heads to the front door once they’ve landed~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a jangling on the door handle outside, and Jack’s voice comes through muffled~

JACK:

Doctor, thank god—come out here, quickly!

DOCTOR:

~quickly opens the TARDIS door and steps out, closing the door behind him before running over~ I almost didn’t come—what is it?

JACK:

~takes his hands away from the door to bring them over his ears, grimacing and nodding over to a computer that’s spewing angrily~

GLaDOS:

*I’ll hack your systems! I’ll wipe your drives! I’ll—I’ll—I’ll _kill_ you! Put me _BACK!*_

DOCTOR:

~winces at the sound and volume of Her voice~ alright, alright, GLaDOS! Calm down and we can talk, you know I tried to make peace with you once, let’s just talk—if you can hear me, of course.

GLaDOS:

*What is _your_ definition of “just talking”, because it seems to me that’s exactly what we’re DOING!* ~her voice doesn’t lose its anger or volume, unaffected by the Doctor’s attempt at calm~

JACK:

~cringes~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t let himself be deterred~ I mean you said something about surrender, but we never negotiated terms. I don’t dare underestimate you, even in this state, so if I could truly be sure my family is safe, I might be willing to do you a favor simply so I don’t have to hear your voice ever again.

GLaDOS:

~her volume lowers, though her continuing lividity is clear~ *state your case.*

DOCTOR:

If you tell me how to permanently disconnect the TARDIS from Aperture and swear to me that my family is safe from you, I’ll take the time to fix up your mainframe—which is in tatters, by the way, wouldn’t be able to put you back in if I tried right now—and if you tell me how you were manipulating the drums and how I can access that, I’ll put you back in and you can continue about your life as it was before the Master and I woke up. Jack counts as family, for the record.

GLaDOS:

*First of all, I _would_ tell you how I manipulated the drums, but that part of Aperture was destroyed when your little rhino allies were going through.* ~pauses as if to allow an eye-roll~ *There’d be no point in setting me back up in Aperture, all of my subjects are gone and you’ve killed the replacements—you know, I think I’d rather stay here and just let my backup plan do the work for me!* ~suddenly becoming quite sassy~

DOCTOR:

Hey wait— _I_ didn’t kill any humans and neither did the rhinos, A. And B, they’re hardly allies, they just owe me a favor. C, the semi-Timelords are on the separate planet which you have access to, and D, I am perfectly capable of fixing Aperture and getting you test subjects of any race.

GLaDOS:

*Yeah, sure, I’m up for stalling.* ~sarcastic~ *YES, you did kill humans, when your program’s flaw caused it to activate the emergency protocol. Without that those humans in stasis would have been fine. You killed a very large portion of original staff from the Aperture Science of old.*

DOCTOR:

~his old hatred and despair start to leak into his tone~ and if I didn’t put it in you’ve either lied to me or it would have looked for another core.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, I made sure to eradicate that feature a _long_ time ago; after the moron incident.*

DOCTOR:

So you lied to me. When Chell took the disk out last time you said—but no, you just wanted to get back to that precious facility of yours. But in the end, your lie is what has made me kill those people.

GLaDOS:

*I did indeed lie. Seems you’re more perceptive than I thought.* ~her sarcasm escalating to new levels~

JACK:

~tries to approach the computer, hoping to find some way to turn it off~

GLaDOS:

~screeches~ *DaRE TOUCH ME AND TOrCHWOOD GETS IT!*

DOCTOR:

Tell me, Caroline, why did _those_ humans matter so much to you? Because I have Time travel and I only know 1 person in there who has to have died because it was dark. I can save them.

GLaDOS:

~regains her cool~ *And who would that be, Doctor?*

DOCTOR:

Well, I couldn’t see anything. I could really replace who it was with any corpse—there are plenty of those I have access to now. You’d probably be more concerned with the fifteen-or-so I brought to their homes so you can’t have them. I don’t know who they were either, though I did see them.

GLaDOS:

*Are you proposing you rescue a batch of people that were involved in stripping me of my body and humanity that I had elected to gas with neurotoxin the day I was activated? Honestly Doctor, you underestimate my sarcasm.*

DOCTOR:

Well, I know next to nothing about how Aperture _was…_ ~thinks for a moment before proposing~ what if I let you walk free again, then?

GLaDOS:

*And how exactly would you do _that?*_ ~seeming to get exasperated~

DOCTOR:

Give you an android form—I know it’s possible, I’m certain I can do it especially with a little help.

GLaDOS:

*What I don’t understand is why you’re so insistent on appealing to me. This is a lose-lose situation; you can’t turn it around to benefit us both and honestly I’d rather keep it as is.*

DOCTOR:

Alright then. ~turns to Jack~ what can be done from that computer?

JACK:

Well, we’re on a private network, but when infiltrated from the inside… ~spreads his hands in a gesture of helplessness~ she’s got all our data and access to Torchwood’s weapons as well as security systems.

DOCTOR:

~carefully walks around the room, looking for the outlet She’s plugged into a subtly as possible~ you know, in a way I understand you… Justified and glorified mass murder. Except you’re helping no one. Your knowledge stays underground until the Earth burns… and everyone I’ve saved will eventually die as the whole universe turns to dust. To want something new or to want more after so long… I get it.

GLaDOS:

*Stays quiet for the moment, as if waiting to see where the Doctor goes with this, but finds she has a question unanswered~ *Again, why are you offering me a deal?*

DOCTOR:

I’m offering you a deal because I’d like to keep some morals, some sanity to things. The Doctor isn’t supposed to be a soldier, a killer, “the Oncoming Storm”, “The Destroyer of Worlds”… no, I meant to become “the man who makes people better”. And I try to have that mean everyone. ~glances briefly at Jack, knowing he knows where each quote came from~

JACK:

~catches the Doctor’s glace, averting his gaze back to the GLaDOS-infested computer~

GLaDOS:

*Well, how disgustingly considerate of you.* ~pauses, suddenly thoughtful~ *I suppose… the problem is, I don’t know what I want anymore…*

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly and briefly~ and look at that, now that you’re out, you’re not part of the test. You can think freely, GLaDOS.

GLaDOS:

*Now-* ~stops, the computer whirring audibly almost as if in irritation as she fails to find a way to properly respond~

DOCTOR:

~looks to find the outlet as casually as possible, knowing that it’s a miracle if this has a simple fix~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the outlet is under the desk that the computer is on~

GLaDOS:

~doesn’t immediately lash out like she did when Jack tried to come over~

DOCTOR:

~sits on a chair at the desk, lounging in the not-actually-that-comfortable spot~ still lacking in a brain, though. I suppose that makes “thinking” the wrong word.

GLaDOS:

*Be careful, I’m prone to taking offense when stuck in a crude machine running just one of my disks.*

DOCTOR:

You’re prone to taking offense either way. ~takes the cord to the computer out of the ground with his feet~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the computer shuts down and its violent whirring fades~

JACK:

~relaxes considerably and lets out a thankful sigh~ man, sorry about that. ~goes over to take the disk out of the computer~ I didn’t know she could do that with just one disk.

DOCTOR:

Well now we know which disk is the personality one… at least one that can work alone, anyway. ~brings a hand to his temple with a slight grimace, standing~ it’s probably best if we don’t inset those disks into anything again. I can make androids for the cores by hand, it’ll just take a while.

JACK:

By _hand?_ ~surprised, looks at the Doctor as he takes the disk out and puts it into a disk case, then digs around for a marker and writes “do not use” in urgent font on the cover~

DOCTOR:

Rick, at least, deserves it. I created the original Sonic by hand, I’ve seen clockwork men, I can make a simple android—I could even talk to Garret a bit about it. I am using tools, of course, just not a whole machine. As for the plan as it pertains to those disks, the endgame was never going to change.

JACK:

We giving them to Chell, then? ~finishes labeling the case, bringing the other disks into a pile each with their own case~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~seems hesitant~ not sure how she’ll take it, though… and if there’s one person I _really_ don’t want to piss off, it’s her. She pulled me off the ground with one hand once.

JACK:

Hm… ~shrugs slightly~ don’t know what there’s to do about that. Here… ~slides the disks over towards the Doctor~ you hold onto these.

DOCTOR:

~ takes the disks and pockets them~ alright, so I was going to check Aperture beforeattempting a safe family trip—221B, Baker Street, 1892.

MASTER:

~asks how things are going~

JACK:

Family trip… Sounds nice. ~he comments, putting his hands in his pockets~ Sherlock, eh?

DOCTOR:

Yes—he’s quite easily excited by what he previously deemed impossible. Not good at filtering what he says, though. ~mentally tells the Master that he ran into an issue but Jack and him are alright~ you are, of course, welcome to join this time as well.

JACK:

Oh, shucks. ~gives a little semi-sarcastic smile, though he does seem a bit genuinely flattered~ so I’m part of the family?

DOCTOR:

~looks at Jack as if he’s surprised that that’s a question, nodding~ of course you are. ~smiles, starting towards the doorway to leave the room~ so, you’ll come with us? After I’ve made sure Aperture’s in check, of course.

JACK:

Sure I will. ~grins at the Doctor, more appreciative of the Doctor’s acceptance than he lets show~ can I tag along, or is that not allowed?

DOCTOR:

I mean, I’m just going to be flying around a pitch-black dark Aperture to energy signatures to make sure nothing’s out of order, so it’s not like I’m going to kick you out of the TARDIS if you decide to come with.

JACK:

Just thought you might appreciate some company; I’ve got nothing better to be doing. ~writes something on a sticky note and pastes it to the computer GLaDOS was in, putting the marker away and heading over to the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the TARDIS as well, seeming a little agitated but easily opening the door and leaving it open for Jack as he walk’s in~

JACK:

~pauses at the door way, seeing the Doctor’s agitation and hesitating~ hold on, I just remembered, I should probably check and make sure that computer is okay… ~glances back at where the shut-down computer is~ or maybe just get rid of it.

DOCTOR:

~turns back to Jack~ I honestly don’t know what She could’ve done to it; I doubt She did anything extreme, but what to do about it’s up to you.

JACK:

~nods, walking back to the desk~ right then, I’ll make sure this is safe, and you make sure Aperture’s safe; we’ll kill two birds with one stone.

DOCTOR:

Okay. I’ll come back around to pick you up after I’m done. ~walks over to the TARDIS door to close it, relaxing as he goes to the console to set coordinates for Aperture and pulls the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~seems worried about going back to Aperture, paranoid that there’s something vital they might have missed~

DOCTOR:

~glances up, addressing the TARDIS~ that _is_ why we’re here. ~lands the TARDIS deeper in Aperture than before~ can you scan for energy signatures? I suspect cores and turrets are still functioning, but everything else should be shut down.

TARDIS:

~affirms that she can, diligently starting to generate a map as she has many times before—suddenly panicking as she finds another signal, somehow they missed a life sign~

DOCTOR:

Alright, where is it? ~looks at the monitor, mentally trying to calm and comfort the TARDIS~

MONITOR:

~shows the dot as larger than the other energy signatures she’s got; it seems to be moving, a little to the left of what seems to be the turret production line—currently in stasis~

DOCTOR:

~sets the TARDIS coordinates to head to the life sign, his hands affectionately brushing over controls as he flies the TARDIS the short distance~

TARDIS:

~relaxes slightly, easily flying to the specified coordinates and recommending a flashlight as the outside is pitch black~

DOCTOR:

~nods, briefly going under the floor to grab an old, bulky flashlight before coming up and closing the door, going to open the front door and turn the light on~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside of the TARDIS is a catwalk, and the area is deathly silent, unnervingly so. The flashlight isn’t strong enough to reach all the way to the end of the catwalk~

DOCTOR:

I almost miss the mechanical whirring… ~closes the door behind him, looking around with the light before uneasily making his way along the catwalk, the torch angled down so he sees any gaps or changes in the walkway, the drums feeling horribly loud in comparison to the silence as he asks the Master how things are back home~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a sudden scream of deranged laughter from further down the catwalk, trailing off into wheezes and a stream of unintelligible, crazed rambling as footsteps clatter down the catwalk, towards the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Hello!? ~calls to the person, bracing himself for some maniac to attack him, trying not to sound afraid~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a blur of many different colors barrels towards the Doctor, the only thing really registering is the pink heart of the companion cube before it’s driven into him headfirst, knocking him down and the person falls on top of him, still babbling madly~

DOCTOR:

~panics when he’s tackled, scrambling to get up but regaining his calm though he’s stuck at the moment~ please get off of me and speak coherently, if you can.

MAN:

~the man’s rambling ceases and he staggers to his feet, lifting the battered old companion cube that’s covered in splotches of paint—much like the man’s own tattered clothes and labcoat are—holding the cube up threateningly. There are bags under his eyes, and his dark hair is mangled and shaggy with a hint of grey; he shakes with adrenaline as he looks down at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~stands slowly, leaving the torch on the ground and keeping his hands up in a surrender~ alright, okay, I understand your caution in a place like this. I’m the Doctor, by the way.

MAN:

~looks at the Doctor, paranoid; his shaking intensifying as grief clearly crosses his expression, screeching defensively~ SHE’S DEAD! ~and making as if to throw the companion cube, though he doesn’t let go of it. Looks like he’s about to start breaking down, his legs growing weak~

DOCTOR:

~remains cautious, asking a little hesitantly~ GLaDOS, you mean…? ~feeling some sympathy for this clearly insane man~

MAN:

~finally gives in, falling to his knees and cradling the companion cube as he sobs~ n-no… you can’t h-have her… ~raises his voice in a high-pitched wail~ NO!

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, attempting a comforting smile though it’s obvious he’s just confused~ uh… sorry? I mean, I’m terribly sorry for your loss…?

MAN:

~clutches the cube protectively, turning it away from the Doctor and flinging a knobby hand out in the Doctor’s direction as if he had tried to advance~ NO CLOSER!

DOCTOR:

I didn’t move… and I don’t want your companion cube. I just saw your life sign on my radar and wanted to see if you needed help.

MAN:

~simply curls around the cube and sobs for a while, his hysterics eventually dying down to be replaced by a faint, melancholy chant, just barely comprehensible~ not in cruelty, not in wrath… the reaper came today… an angel traveled this grey path and took the—cube away…

DOCTOR:

~simply stays where he is, deciding it best that he just stay still and quiet until this man addresses him or walks away~

MAN:

~staggers to his feet, coming over to the Doctor and holding the companion cube up to him, insisting quietly~ l-listen, listen, please… ~gestures with the cube, wanting him to listen to it~

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~turns his head so his ear is to the cube, bringing a hand by his ear as he focuses, listening closely without touching the cube~

MAN:

~lets the Doctor listen for a moment, then draws the cube away sadly, wiping the tears off his face and smearing the dirt there~ see… dead.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, understanding a bit better now and adopting a solemn demeanor~ I’m sorry… is there anything I could do for you?

MAN:

~seems to hesitate, untrusting, but then pointing up towards the ceiling, or rather the surface, giving the Doctor a questioning look barely visible in the light that the torch provides from the floor~

DOCTOR:

~nods with a slight smile~ yes, I can take you anywhere you want… do you have any sort of relations with Chell and Wheatley? Seems everything here does… my point being that you seem to have been here for a long time and they’re in a nearby and very accepting town.

MAN:

~looks at the Doctor and seems to absorb the information, but not act upon it~ do you have pills? ~sounds desperate~

DOCTOR:

Well, yes, but what kind do you need? ~tries his best to properly assess this situation, having a little trouble following the man’s erratic behavior~

MAN:

~digs in a pocket with shaky hands, drawing out an empty bottle and urging the Doctor to take it; the label is extremely weathered, yet remarkably still readable—some kind of medicine for schizophrenia~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ I can look for it. If I don’t have this specific kind I certainly have an acceptable alternative. ~picks up his flashlight and starts towards the TARDIS~ they’d be in my ship.

MAN:

~seems to understand~ Yes—yes of course! The ship! ~gathers up the companion cube, stumbling along after the Doctor and laughing heartily~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the TARDIS, giving a small smile though the instability of this man concerns him~ do you have a name?

MAN:

~when the lights of the TARDIS get closer, he slows and fixes his eyes on them~ Rattmann… the Ratman, rat lab rat god no, it’s not real…

DOCTOR:

You mean the TARDIS? Trust me, the TARDIS and I are as real as you are. Well, I suppose I could still be- ~shakes his head~ forget I said that last bit, Rattmann. Also, if what you’re seeing isn’t light from rectangular windows and letters, I’d be concerned. ~goes to open the door~

RATTMANN:

~yelps and jumps back when the door opens, holding the companion cube over his face like one would do to protect themselves from a turret~

DOCTOR:

Rattmann? You okay? It _is_ bigger on the inside and well-lit, but by no means dangerous… Though I would prefer if you didn’t touch controls, of course.

RATTMANN:

Yes, yes, of course. ~lowers the cube, still shaking as he waits for the Doctor to enter before following cautiously~

TARDIS:

~asks the Doctor if this man is alright, channeling concern~

DOCTOR:

~responds that he lacks clearly necessary medication for Schizophrenia and his companion cube “died”?, walking to the hall and brushing his hand against the console rim as he passes it~

RATTMANN:

~mutters to himself inaudibly as he follows the Doctor, paying close attention to his surroundings as he clutches the companion cube in front of him~

DOCTOR:

~walks down the hall towards the med room~ my medical supplies haven’t come to this much use since… ~shakes his head~

RATTMANN:

~doesn’t seem responsive at the moment~

MASTER:

~contacts the Doctor again, concerned that the Doctor’s small errand has turned into something more serious, as he didn’t think checking Aperture would take much longer than ten minutes~

DOCTOR:

~responds that he didn’t think it would take long either, supplying information on what happened with GLaDOS and what’s happening with Ratman, opening the door to the med room~

MASTER:

~returns information on what’s going on in the house, distressed as he reports that he is unable to approach Alan, lest the child start crying~

DOCTOR:

~frowns, wondering why Alan’s been so upset with the Master, figuring he doesn’t want to know as he goes to rifle through pill bottles~

RATTMANN:

~stumbles into the room, looking around wildly and heading over to the nearest corner where he can sit and curl up on the floor behind his companion cube, peering over the edge cautiously as he watches the Doctor’s every move~

MASTER:

~quietly hopes the trip will mend family relations a bit~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Rattmann after a moment with a pill bottle in hand~ I’m not sure if this is your prescription, but I am sure it’ll work. ~goes to hand it to Rattmann~ just don’t take more than one at once—though you won’t die unless you overdose to an extreme, it’s not reccomendable.

RATTMANN:

~snatches the bottle, turning away from the Doctor like an animal shielding fresh prey from competitors as he looks it over and opens it, taking a pill out and swallowing it. Seems to relax after this is done~

DOCTOR:

~goes to close his cabinet~ so, did you want to go anywhere in particular on the surface?

RATTMANN:

~closes his eyes for a brief moment, opening them wide again and looking over at the Doctor~ Chell, you said—Chell… ~scrambles to his feet~ alive!?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods~ yes, very much so. Even said a word to me and helped me out quite a bit when I needed it. I take it you know her.

RATTMANN:

~laughs giddily~ oh, she did it! She did it! ~spins around a little clumsily, keeping himself from falling by holding the counter~ I knew she would… ~carefully lowers himself back onto the floor, more relaxed~

DOCTOR:

Escape? Yes, she’s quite brilliant… so do you want me to take you to her town? It’s a little place called Eaden that lies above Aperture.

RATTMANN:

~gives a slight nod, turning to fold his arms on top of the companion cube, wearily resting his head in his arms~

DOCTOR:

Alright, then. I can take you right over in the TARDIS, if you like—should probably take the breaks off and put the stabilizers on this time…

RATTMANN:

~doesn’t comment further, content to rest on top of the companion cube and let the Doctor handle the situation~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and heads to the console room, making sure stabilizers are on and breaks are off and the proper coordinates are entered before flying the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~seems assured now, having found something they missed and feeling like her suspicions have been put to rest~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS in Eaden, striding back to the hall to call down it~ Rattmann, we’re here!

RATTMANN:

~slowly trudges out of the medicine room, companion cube under his arm, looking as if exhaustion has just hit him; though at least now he seems much less unstable~ coming.

DOCTOR:

~nods, walking to the front door to open it and see exactly where he is and who has noticed his reappearance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS seems to have landed inside the barn, and no one is there at the moment, so no one has noticed them~

DOCTOR:

~glances about the barn uncomfortably before deciding to stay in the TARDIS until Rattmann comes around~

RATTMANN:

~turns into the console room, his slow walk gaining some energy when he sees the outside~ how…?

DOCTOR:

We landed in a barn, but the TARDIS sort of teleports; to keep the explanation simple. ~steps out of the TARDIS, gesturing for Rattmann to follow~ also I’m not sure what time of day it is… should be morning still, I think.

RATTMANN:

~follows as indicated, in awe of his surroundings~ the surface… ~sets the cube down and suddenly hugs the Doctor in an expression of his thanks. Lets go after a moment to pick the cube up again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the gesture~ indeed… ~walks out of the barn, looking around to get an idea of the time of day~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun is just starting to rise; Foxglove looms as a silhouette outside of the barn, though there’s also a figure there sitting on a high-up beam, legs dangling thoughtfully back and forth; they don’t notice the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Wheatley? No, Wheatley was afraid of heights… ~tries waving to the figure, walking towards foxglove as he doesn’t want to make too much noise so early in the morning~ maybe Chell, being so high up and with it being so early…

PERSON:

~is facing away from the Doctor, looking at the sunrise and therefore unable to see the Doctor’s wave~

RATTMANN:

~follows him out of the barn, bringing a hand up over his eyes at the bright light of the sun~

DOCTOR:

~walks around Foxglove, looking up at the person and trying to determine who it is, not paying much mind to the sun beyond brief acknowledgement of the sunrise~

CHELL:

~starts at the movement in her vision and springs up to stand on the beam, wrapping her arms around one of the supports to steady herself as she looks down at the Doctor quizzically~

DOCTOR:

~waves then gives a wide gesture to Rattmann, knowing the cube gives away where he’s from~

RATTMANN:

~walks up into the Doctor’s gesture and looks up at Chell, setting the companion cube down and staring at her~ that’s her—Chell! ~calls up to her~

CHELL:

~her expression changes to distrusting and cautious as she makes her way down to the ground~

DOCTOR:

~gets a little more cautious himself, honestly terrified of getting on Chell’s bad side with the knowledge that he’s probably pretty damn close already~

CHELL:

~hops down onto the grass, striding up to Rattmann and seeming to tower over him though he is in fact taller than her~

RATTMANN:

Chell, I rearranged the files to save you, I woke you up, I drew those directions on where to go—surely you’ve found my pictures… ~the pill seems to have helped him substantially~

CHELL:

~pauses for a moment, then relaxes a little~

DOCTOR:

~only lets himself relax when he sees Chell do so—this all really happened, he hasn’t brought a complete madman to Eaden… just watches and listens for once, curious as to how this will go~

RATTMANN:

~goes to speak again~

CHELL:

~takes his arm and starts leading him back towards her house~

RATTMANN:

~protests, reaching for his cube~ no, no wait-!

CHELL:

~pauses and looks at him questioningly~

RATTMANN:

I want to—could I—bury the cube first, before anything. ~looks sadly back at the companion cube~

CHELL:

~looks at it too, then her mouth tightens as she obviously tries to hold back a laugh~

DOCTOR:

~shoots Chell a sharp look, knowing how ridiculous the man seems but also easily recalling Rattmann’s devastation~ of course. I’m sure that’s fine, especially considering how early it is. I’m not sure where a shovel would be, though.

CHELL:

~relaxes when she sees Rattmann’s distraught expression, becoming more sympathetic and giving a small nod. Lets go of Rattmann’s sleeve, walking towards the barn and gesturing for them to follow~

DOCTOR:

~easily follows Chell, surprised that she hasn’t yet asked why he was even in Aperture when, last time they spoke, Caroline was running it~

CHELL:

~walks into the barn with Rattmann following behind after he picked up the cube; goes over to a corner and grabs an old shovel, handing it to Rattmann~

RATTMANN:

~struggles with finding a way to hold both the shovel and the cube~ thank you…

DOCTOR:

~offers to hold the shovel himself when he sees Rattmann struggle, stopping himself from thinking back and remembering anything that this reminds him of~

RATTMANN:

~lets the Doctor take the shovel, giving yet another nod of thanks~

CHELL:

~leads them outside, and around behind her house to an ideal spot for the grave~

RATTMANN:

~nods, sets the cube to the side, then grabs the shovel to start digging~

DOCTOR:

~stands back to let Rattmann dig, mentally checking in with the Master to have something to focus on~

MASTER:

~responds that the situation’s slightly better, but Alan’s mental state is all over the place and they’re just trying to stop him from getting violent~

DOCTOR:

~nods, worried for his family and almost asking to mentally speak with Alan before realizing it’s a horrible idea, simply stating that he’ll try to get home as soon as possible~

CHELL:

~sees how Rattmann struggles with the weight of the shovel in his fail hands, and she steps in, taking over the task of digging a roughly square hole about four feet deep with much more efficiency~

RATTMANN:

~murmurs his thanks and lowers the cube into the hole, starting to push the dirt back over the hole~

DOCTOR:

~watches in respectful silence until the task is done~ I hate to leave so soon, but—unless I’m needed—I should really go…

CHELL:

~nods in understanding, wiping the dirt off of her clothes~

RATTMANN:

~turns to the Doctor, bowing slightly~ thank you, again… safe travels.

DOCTOR:

Thanks. ~turns to walk to the TARDIS, knowing he can’t try to get started on his project with the cores now, figuring he’ll get to that later~

MASTER:

~asks if the Doctor’s coming home now, seeming more relaxed than before; Alan’s settled down a little~

DOCTOR:

~responds in the positive, stating that he’ll pick Jack up on the way for the sake of efficiency as he enters the barn and heads to the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~reassured, asks how successful the Doctor’s trip was, hoping there’s no new random complication that’s popped up~

DOCTOR:

~states that Aperture is safe, going into the TARDIS and closing the door, also telling the Master that he took care of GLaDOS’ disks. Walks to the console to set coordinates for Torchwood~

MASTER:

~acknowledges the response, pausing for a moment to ask how the Doctor’s doing, personally~

DOCTOR:

~falters at the question, not having expected it. There’s a thoughtful delay before he states that he’s doing alright—which is pretty good under these circumstances. Pulls the takeoff lever~

MASTER:

~content with the Doctor’s response, responds lightheartedly that he’s glad at least someone is feeling more emotionally stable~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles to himself, knowing “emotionally stable” isn’t how he’d describe himself now but not letting the Master know as the Master’s lighthearted contentment makes him feel like he really did do something right when he got them out of Aperture—things really are better~

TARDIS:

~lands, picking up on the Doctor’s mild cheerful mood. There’s a small knock on the door, probably Jack~

DOCTOR:

~strides to the door, opening it while wondering why Jack would knock on the TARDIS door~

JACK:

~steps back when the door opens, smiling slightly with a wave~ hey Doc; all good here. How’d it go in Aperture?

DOCTOR:

~returns the smile and steps aside so Jack can come in~ I met a man with Schizophrenia who apparently saved and helped Chell when she was in Aperture. His name was Rattmann and he was devastated by the death of his companion cube which I then attended the burial of after I gave him medication and brought him to the surface.

JACK:

~walks inside the TARDIS when it’s indicated~ a companion cube…?

DOCTOR:

An Aperture-brand cube with a pink heart painted on it… I think I started talking to one once when I was drunk—from a gas She filtered in the room, I didn’t drink any alcohol. ~goes to the console to set coordinates for home~

JACK:

~closes the doors behind him and strides up to the console after the Doctor~ are they alive? ~confused~

DOCTOR:

They don’t have life signs, or the TARDIS would have found more stray life signs in tests that use them. Then again, the Master talked to one once, too… though I’m pretty sure that spongy thing GLaDOS made us eat before that was laced with _something…_ maybe it’s a psychological thing.

JACK:

~shrugs slightly~ well, the important thing is we don’t have to worry about the TARDIS being redirected or GLaDOS spontaneously coming back. ~looks up at the Doctor for confirmation that those notions have been disproven~

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly, as if hesitant to answer~ yes, all that’s left working in Aperture are a few cores and the turrets. Also, Chell broke the disks the second I explained the situation. ~pulls the takeoff lever to fly the TARDIS~

JACK:

~chuckles at that~ I don’t blame her. ~grabs hold of the rim to steady himself, but finds that the TARDIS isn’t rocking around like usual~ Doc, did you turn the stabilizers on? ~looks at him in disbelief~

DOCTOR:

Hm? Oh yeah, forgot to turn them back off. I found a man with severe Schizophrenia that seemed to have spent years in Aperture and took him into a teleporting bigger-on-the-inside police box. I thought that maybe making it a smooth ride for him would lower the chances of him having a panic attack.

JACK:

~nods in understanding~ ah… ~looks thoughtful for the rest of the ride, lifting his gaze from the floor when the TARDIS lands~

DOCTOR:

~turns the stabilizers off and the brakes on before striding to the TARDIS door and opening it, mentally telling the Master he’s here~

MASTER:

~apparently hadn’t needed to be told, as he’s right outside and attacks the Doctor with a hug as soon as the door of the TARDIS is opened~

DOCTOR:

~gives a startled yelp, smiling warmly and wrapping his arms around the Master after his brief moment of surprise~

MASTER:

~sighs with relief that the Doctor’s here, even if he _was_ only gone for a short while. Tightens his hold slightly for a brief moment, smiling~ welcome back. ~loosens his grip, letting go and offering his hand for the Doctor to take, worry tainting his smile~ we might need some help with Alan. ~sees Jack in the TARDIS gesturing at the front door with his head to silently invite his assistance as well~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s hand, nodding as his own expression becomes more serious, starting towards the house in worried thought~ right…

JACK:

~follows them to the front door~

MASTER:

~knocks on it before opening it cautiously, calling~ we’re home. ~steps inside, pulling the Doctor in beside him~

ALAN:

~comes running up to the Doctor on bare feet with eager outstretched arms~ Daddy!

MASTER:

~backs off up to the stairs, letting go of the Doctor’s hand and casting his gaze to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at his son, immediately wrapping his arms around Alan and picking him up~ Alan! ~hugs Alan before simply holding him and adopting a gentle but serious tone~ I heard you were being difficult while I was gone?

ALAN:

~gives the Doctor a sheepish look, growing nervous and defending himself~ Father, he-… the people were being mean, it’s not my fault.

DOCTOR:

~gives a sympathetic look~ Alan, you can’t get angry at people for their thoughts. It’s what someone does despite their feelings that shows who they are. Was anyone outwardly mean towards you, Alan?

ALAN:

~nods~ I told you, the people were.

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks around the corner into the foyer~

JACK:

~steps inside, and he looks over at her in surprise~ you brought her?

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention to Jack briefly to respond~ And it’s a good thing I did. She got Alan calm enough to sleep. ~before continuing to talk to Alan~ Alan… those people aren’t real. What GLaDOS did to your brain makes you hallucinate. I’m not by any means mad at you, but you should try not to get violent so easily, hurting someone should be reserved for when you’re in danger.

ALAN:

~relaxes, bringing his arms around the Doctor’s neck and resting his head on the Doctor’s shoulder~ okay, Daddy…

SI’NUITELLE:

~folds her hands, looking on quietly in concern~

JACK:

~looks at her sidelong~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly and nods~ so; are you ready to go see Sherlock Holmes? ~though he feels a bit torn by guilt, tries to lock it away for Alan~

 


	3. Family Trip; Take 2

ALAN:

~nods, looking up at the Doctor in excitement~ yeah!

MASTER:

~seems to relax, seeing Alan’s cheerful mood but remaining hesitant to approach him~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at the Doctor in confusion~ {what’s going on?}

DOCTOR:

~looks to Si’nuitelle with an apologetic smile~ {we’re going back in time to say hi to a famous—and quite brilliant—detective; you’re welcome to come along too, if you like. Alan’s doing fine.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles, excited~ {yes, wonderful… let’s go!}

JACK:

~looks between the two of them, still a bit overwhelmed when it comes to hearing a conversation in Gallifreyan~ so, she’s coming?

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~turns to leave the house~ Allons-y! ~starts towards the TARDIS with a little bounce in his step~

ALAN:

~clings to the Doctor, happily chiming in~ Oui, allons-y!

JACK:

~smiles and turns to follow behind them, looking pleasantly surprised when Si’nuitelle comes up to walk beside him~

MASTER:

~follows last, closing the door and taking out a key to lock it~

DOCTOR:

~opens the TARDIS door and walks up to the console, setting Alan down next to him to eagerly explain how to work out the coordinates to something, keeping physical contact with his son so he may use his telepathy to decipher what he’s saying as it’s rather difficult to explain in any human language~

ALAN:

~stands still and nods at what the Doctor’s saying, focusing intently on deciphering his meanings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor’s finished explaining everyone’s in the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~bounds over to the monitor and keyboard~ so, what’s the earth date and time? ~stretches his arms out to reach the keyboard, looking over at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~responds thoughtfully~ January 2nd, 1892. Sometime during the day… let’s just go for noon.

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows in concentration~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over to peer at what Alan is doing on the monitor curiously~

ALAN:

~types one digit at a time, deliberating over his end result for a good while before stepping back and grinning up at the Doctor~ is that it?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the coordinates, grinning in pride~ yup! ~steps aside, gesturing to the takeoff lever~ care to do the honors?

ALAN:

~goes over to where the takeoff lever is, stretching up to reach it though he can’t; pushes himself up with his other hand on the rim of the console in order to grab hold of the lever and pull it down triumphantly~

JACK:

~stumbles slightly when the TARDIS rocks, having thought the stabilizers were on~

DOCTOR:

~runs about the console, making a good show of flying the TARDIS despite his pounding headache, smiling at the familiarity of the activity and lighthearted atmosphere~

MASTER:

~comes over to the console to be nearer the Doctor, subconsciously avoiding Alan’s spot~

SI’NUITELLE:

~stays near Alan, and watches the Doctor’s movements intently to try to figure out what the controls do~

JACK:

~is content to hang back and hold onto a railing, smiling slightly at the rest of them~

DOCTOR:

~purposefully uses a purposeless set of switches by the Master, kissing the other Timelord’s cheek briefly before continuing his antics to land the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~smiles and tries to catch the Doctor’s cheek with a nuzzle, though he’s already run off to be somewhere else~

SI’NUITELLE:

~the TARDIS lands, and she goes over to the door to open it slightly; she gasps in astonishment, then closes the door and shivers from the cold~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly~ winter in London… Not Christmas, though, I know better than to try that. ~walks up to the door and Si’nuitelle, taking off his suit jacket and putting it over her shoulders with a friendly smile before reopening the door~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she smile slightly in thanks, drawing the suit jacket about herself and giggling when she sees Jack’s expression~

JACK:

~seems a bit cross that the Doctor made it to a chivalrous act before he was able to step in~

MASTER:

~comes over to Alan, setting a hand briefly on his son’s shoulder and looking astronomically relieved when Alan doesn’t protest, scoops him up in his arms, both of them smiling as he walks up to the door~ 221B Baker Street, you said? ~looks around at everyone’s clothing, chuckling at how ridiculous they’ll probably seem on the street~

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~steps out onto the sidewalk, looking to get an idea on exactly where he is in relation to the home of Sherlock and Dr. Watson, smirking slightly in response to Jack’s disapproval~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they seem to be directly in front of the door~

TARDIS:

~evidently feels proud of this fact~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks out after the Doctor, looking around at the horse-drawn carriages and occasional automobiles, squealing with childish joy~

DOCTOR:

~steps up to the door to 221B easily, smiling and glancing back behind him to be sure he’s being followed by everyone before knocking on the door~

JACK:

~walks out after the Master and Alan, gladly going over to Si’nuitelle to bring an arm around her waist and direct her focus back to the door~

WOMAN:

~the door opens, and the woman the Doctor had encountered before is standing there~ Oh! It’s you! ~she looks out at the rest of them, daunted by the size of the Doctor’s company~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods~ yes, I believe Mr. Holmes is expecting for me to come back… we could wait out here for him if you’d prefer to not have so many people coming through.

WOMAN:

Oh, yes… ~steps aside~ come in, there’s plenty of room. ~walks up to the bottom of the stairs, climbing up halfway~ boys! The Doctor’s here!

DOCTOR:

~walks in with a small bow~ thank you very much, ma’am. ~looks up at the top of the staircase expectantly~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor inside, holding Alan~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s not much room for Jack and Si’nuitelle, so they just stand in the doorway~

SHERLOCK:

~comes down the stairs, clapping his hands together at the sight of the assembly~ Doctor! Is this your family?

ALAN:

~stares at the man with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

Indeed it is. Well, family plus friend, I suppose. ~grins when he sees Alan’s expression, proud in his choice of trip and gesturing to each person as he introduces them~ this is the Master, Alan, Jack, and Si’nuitelle. I’d give you more information but challenging you to figure it out seems far more interesting.

SHERLOCK:

~his expression brightens with intrigue and he steeples his hands under his nose~ yes, yes, so come upstairs, all of you. ~quickly hops back up the stairs~

ALAN:

~wiggles out of the Master’s hold and races up after Sherlock~

MASTER:

~smiles and follows behind~

DOCTOR:

~follows after the Master and Alan, wondering more how Sherlock will deduce Si’nuitelle and Jack as he calls~ Alan, remember what I said about telepathy and Mr. Holmes!

ALAN:

~calls back down~ yes, Daddy!

JACK:

~takes Si’nuitelle by the arm, following behind the Doctor and leaning to murmur something in her ear~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she giggles~

DOCTOR:

~notices the short exchange, smiling and wondering if Si’nuitelle dies or regenerates—if she regenerates, perhaps it’s best he let Jack be Jack without interference~

ALAN:

~is sitting in what seems to be Sherlock’s chair, staring at the nearby violin with intrigue~

MASTER:

~stands nearby, advising Alan not to touch anything~

ENVIRONMENT:

~John doesn’t seem to be there~

SHERLOCK:

~once everyone is in the small room Sherlock stands in the center, hands still steepled~ alright, don’t say a word, I’ll figure it out.

DOCTOR:

~he nods and does as he’s asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, subconsciously checking that the disks are still there though there’s no reason they wouldn’t be~

SHERLOCK:

~paces around to all of them, skipping over the Doctor for now~

ALAN:

~watches his every movement intently~

SHERLOCK:

~stands in front of Jack first~ you’re the friend. American? Bit of the jealous type… ~furrows his eyebrows~ I don’t have much more to go off of… difficult to deduce future tendencies… ~turns to Si’nuitelle~ but _you..._ ~looks at her closely~ clothing suggests you come from the past, but it’s relatively new… and the smell- ~lifts a lock of her dark hair, sniffing it and stepping back with a grimace~ …factory…?

DOCTOR:

~listens to Sherlock, smirking but nodding slightly as he mentally fact checks him~ sorry to interrupt but, I do have to say, Jack’s not the friend I was speaking of. Although, you’d be correct in assuming we aren’t technically related.

SHERLOCK:

My _job_ is assuming you can’t tell me I was wrong. ~the mildly irritated sentence slurs together quickly as he contemplates Si’nuitelle, his eyebrows furrowing further~ there’s… nothing… it’s like you were just born yesterday! Impossible!

SI’NUITELLE:

~doesn’t understand what Sherlock’s saying, confused and a little intimidated by his closeness~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and explains to Si’nuitelle~ {Sherlock’s trying to deduce your past. His struggle comes from the fact that you don’t have much of one, but he’ll get mad if I tell him anything. So far he hasn’t gotten anything wrong about you, though.}

SHERLOCK:

~gives a little bounce when the Doctor starts using Gallifreyan~ she must be the same species as you! ~places a finger briefly on Si’nuitelle’s cheek, frowning~ but not exactly... ~shakes his head and turns from Si’nuitelle, heading to Alan~

ALAN:

~he sits up and looks at Sherlock expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~looks between Sherlock and Alan thoughtfully, not interrupting the detective again though he now knows Si’nuitelle has a higher body temperature than Timelords~

SHERLOCK:

~peers down at Alan, silent for a while before commenting simply~ your clothes don’t fit you. ~gives a small, pleased smirk~ you were hurt recently… permanent damage. You, Doctor, mentioned telepathy- ~turning to address the Doctor, then looking back at Alan~ you know some secrets, don’t you?

DOCTOR:

~seems to get less amused by the second as Sherlock goes through what he sees, realizing the famous apathy of Sherlock Holmes might not go over too well with Alan~

ALAN:

~curls up on the chair, looking at Sherlock with wide eyes, squeaking~ no, Mr. Holmes.

SHERLOCK:

~seems satisfied with that, moving on to the Master and touching his cheek like he did with Si’nuitelle~

MASTER:

~recoils in surprise~

SHERLOCK:

This one _is_ your species… quite a few problems, I see… there’s an addiction you can’t shake, confused morals—your clothes are also new, though you did have sex in them recently.

MASTER:

~backs up to the fireplace, uncomfortable~

SHERLOCK:

~continues~ ooh, quite interesting—seems _you’re_ the one with the secret.

DOCTOR:

~walks over to comfort Alan~ William Sherlock Scot Holmes, for once I think you’ve said enough.

SHERLOCK:

~backs up, nodding and smiling a little to himself~ perhaps bringing everyone here was not your best decision, Doctor; you know how unfiltered I can be.

ALAN:

~relaxes with the Doctor’s comfort~

DOCTOR:

Yes, I do know, and I didn’t care until your apathy scared my son. I expected your response to the Master—sorry, Master.

MASTER:

~seems a little cross, reaching across his waist as if to draw a sword, looking down at his hand in confusion and disregarding the gesture~

SHERLOCK:

~sits down in the unoccupied chair across from Alan~

ALAN:

~uncurls and murmurs to the Doctor~ it’s okay, Daddy.

DOCTOR:

~turns back to Alan, his expression softening as he relaxes, nodding before turning back to Sherlock~ though you’re pretty much entirely correct.

SHERLOCK:

~speaks from where he sits, steepling his hands~ I’ve not gotten to finish… may I analyze _you,_ Doctor?

MASTER:

~gives Sherlock a small look of irritation, not wanting him to continue the invasive deductions but leaving the decision up to the Doctor~

SI’NUITELLE:

~carefully lifts a bit of her hair to sniff it in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs dismissively~ I figured you would have done that already, but have at it.

SHERLOCK:

I have already deduced a good amount, though a closer look is always helpful. ~stands up and gets close to the Doctor~

MASTER:

~tenses up, stopping himself from getting defensive~

DOCTOR:

~stands patiently still, as if utterly oblivious to Sherlock’s proximity though he can feel the Master’s response to it~

SHERLOCK;

~after a moment he draws back from the Doctor, murmuring to himself in thought~ best not say anything… ~turns to stride out towards the bedrooms~ Watson! Watson, where’d you run off to?

DOCTOR:

~looks at Sherlock knowingly, though he realizes there’s more than one thing he could have meant. Walks over to the Master, taking his hand in his own~ you alright?

MASTER:

~flinches at the Doctor’s touch, murmuring softly~ aye, as ever. ~casts his gaze to the ground, shifting uncomfortably. Doesn’t take notice when Alan picks up Sherlock’s violin to observe it closely~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Alan~ Alan, you can’t touch things in someone else’s home without asking. Put it back, and I’m sure Sherlock will kindly show you it if you ask him to. ~brigs his attention back to the Master~ and “as ever” is not promising nor accurate as an answer.

ALAN:

Fine… ~pouts defiantly but gently sets the violin back down where it originally was, resting his chin in his hands and kicking his feet in boredom~

MASTER:

~laughs at the Doctor’s statement, genuinely amused for some reason, drawing the attention of the others with his sudden outburst~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, as confused and questioning as the rest of the room but smiling slightly as hearing the Master’s laughter is relatively rare~

MASTER:

~his laughter dies down as Sherlock walks back into the room~

SHERLOCK:

~stops to look at the Master for a brief moment before addressing the whole group thoughtfully~ it seems Watson has gone… though that useless stray is still here, so he hasn’t gone out to be rid of it.

DOCTOR:

~he chuckles at that~ how is “that useless stray” doing? I do home what I gave him helped…

SHERLOCK:

It should be up and ready to leave in less than a week; thank the _heavens._ ~rolls his eyes slightly to emphasize his irritation~ John insisted on keeping it until it could fend for itself. I fear it may become domesticated if it stays much longer.

DOCTOR:

Well she _is_ a domestic breed of cat, but even pets have the base instinct of their wild counterpart. Humans haven’t perfectly domesticated animals. And don’t, ever.

MASTER:

~snickers to himself at the Doctor’s words~

SHERLOCK:

Well, yes, but—you know what I mean. I don’t want it trying to come back. ~starts to pace, freezing when the sound of an opened door comes from downstairs. He bounds off to see who it is~

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention back to the Master, smiling a little~ Alright, now what has you so amused, Master?

MASTER:

~shrugs slightly, seeming cheerily carefree~ Oh, just memories.

DOCTOR:

~responds with playful sarcasm~ well that’s really specific, thank you for clearing that up.

MASTER:

~chuckles softly~ sorry; I meant- ~lets the Doctor see a chunk of fake memory from the “sleeping beauty” reality in the dream-coma~

SHERLOCK:

~comes up the stairs~ yes, John, go introduce yourself.

JOHN:

~emerges at the top of the stairs, with a few baskets in his arms filled with food~ Doctor! Hello!

DOCTOR:

~smiles and waves to John Watson~ Hello, Dr. Watson! This is the Master, Alan, Jack, and Si’nuitelle. ~gestures to each person in turn~ my family. And friend.

JOHN:

~sets the baskets down on a table before coming over to Si’nuitelle and shaking her hand~ nice to meet you, ~then shakes Jack’s as he’s next closest~ nice to meet you. I hope Sherlock hasn’t been a complete- ~sees Alan~ pain

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, smiling~ no, it’s fine… how have you been?

JOHN:

Quite alright, actually. ~smiles, suddenly starting with realization~ oh! Would you like to see the patient? She’s much better now, thanks to your help, Doctor.

ALAN:

~looks interested, getting up off the chair~ Daddy, what’s a cat?

DOCTOR:

It’s an animal humans sometimes keep as a pet. I’m sure it won’t hurt anything if you look, but don’t touch. She was hurt and she’s recovering. ~turns to John~ and I would, very much, thank you.

ALAN:

Alright… ~walks over to John expectantly, followed by the Master~

JOHN:

~smiles and starts to walk to the bedroom at the end of the hallway~

JACK:

~calls to the Doctor~ hey, I think I’ll just be hanging out out here. That okay?

DOCTOR:

Sure thing. ~follows the rest of them to what he assumes is John’s room, hoping the cat might be walking when he comes in—if with a limp~

JOHN:

~carefully opens the door, ushering everyone inside~

CAT:

~unsteadily hops down from the bed, hobbling over to brush against John’s legs~

JOHN:

Hey there, how’s your leg? ~smiles, murmuring to the much healthier-looking cat and petting her affectionately~

ALAN:

~stares at the creature wide-eyed, crouching down~ that’s a cat?

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~crouches down as well, speaking in soft purrs and occasional mewling~ [cat for: remember me? I’m glad you’re doing so well. You’ll have your full strength back in no time at all!]

MASTER:

~suppresses a giggle, walking over and gently petting the Doctor’s head in the direction his hair goes~ good kitty.

ALAN:

~snorts and laughs, startling the cat~

DOCTOR:

~automatically whips around and hisses as he wasn’t expecting the action and he’s speaking cat, blushing indignantly as he turns his attention back to the cat for a response~

MASTER:

~laughs at the Doctor’s response~

JOHN:

~finds himself chuckling a little too~

ALAN:

~picks up the Doctor’s hat and continues to giggle~

CAT:

~lowers herself to the ground and tilts her ears away, displaying discomfort for the laughter all around~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a defensive tone~ it’s a language, alright? Maybe primitive, but still a language and therefore I speak it. ~tries to comfort the cat without advancing towards her~

MASTER:

Alright, alright. ~quells his laughter, allowing the cat to relax and get up again~

CAT:

~limps to the Doctor and licks his hand in a gesture of gratitude, recognizing that he had a substantial part in helping her recover~

JOHN:

~seems curious~ do all creatures have a language?

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, speaking in a soft tone~ all those that communicate without telepathy. ~gently pets the cat’s head, smiling~

JOHN:

Telepathy! ~he exclaims weakly, unaccustomed to the casual use of the word~

ALAN:

~Looks intrigued, crawling over to the cat and lowering himself to be at eye level with her; offers a hand~

CAT:

~she sniffs it, then brushes her cheek against his palm in acceptance~

ALAN:

~he grins, looking at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly to gesture that Alan can—gently—pet the cat~ yes. But it’s very rare to see proper civilizations made by those peoples because it would be like if everyone on the planet had Sherlock’s verbal filter.

ALAN:

~carefully brushes his hand down the cat’s back~

JOHN:

~chuckles at the Doctor’s statement~ I dare not imagine such a hellish existence. ~smiles down at Alan and the cat~ Sherlock’s eager to have her gone as soon as possible, but I don’t know if I could bring myself to just leave her out on the street again…

DOCTOR:

Well, Sherlock seems unlikely to change his mind, but… ~looks up at the Master with the same pleading expression he’d give his parents when he was little and wanted to keep his little patients as pets~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, smiling slightly and speaking with playful exasperation~ are you telling me you want to take that home?

DOCTOR:

~gets excitedly hopeful at the Master’s playful tone~ the cat, yes, Master.

MASTER:

~chuckles and shakes his head slightly, rolling his eyes, though he’s smiling~ why would you have to ask me? If you think we can take care of her well enough then go ahead and ask _him._ ~gestures to John, who’s looking between the two of them hopefully~

ALAN:

~is preoccupied with cheerfully petting the cat~

DOCTOR:

Well, in case you were opposed to it I didn’t want to make the offer. ~turns to John~ well? May we take her home?

JOHN:

~grins, eager~ certainly! Please do; before Sherlock decides to force her out.

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor and the Master, smiling happily and leaning down to nuzzle the cat~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at John, then at the cat, once again making small noises to communicate what’s happening~ anything in particular we should know about her?

JOHN:

She’s pretty friendly, but she’s picky—likes fish. I wouldn’t touch her belly; there’s something in there, might be early stage pregnancy, so she could get prickly… best keep on her good side.

DOCTOR:

Alright, thank you. I can scan her in the TARDIS to be sure. ~carefully picks up the cat, cradling her in his arms~

CAT:

~she fidgets a little, her claws poking through the fabric of the Doctor’s shirt as she tries to find some leverage, not used to being held~

ALAN:

~stands up and picks up the Doctor’s hat, putting it on his own head~ Karen.

DOCTOR:

~looks at Alan in confusion then understanding~ the cat? ~gently scratches her behind the ear as a comforting gesture~

ALAN:

~Looks up at the Doctor, though his eyes are obscured by the rim of the hat, expression completely serious~ what she wants to be called. I asked her.

KAREN:

~relaxes in the Doctor’s hold, allowing herself to be apprehended~

DOCTOR:

Okay then. Karen it is. ~looks over at John, realizing how ridiculous they sound and explaining~ Alan’s telepathy is strong. That’s how he was talking to the cat.

JOHN:

~his expression of astonishment relaxes at the Doctor’s explanation, though he still seems a bit overwhelmed~ right. Well, I should go put the food away and check in with Holmes; you can handle getting uh, Karen to your home?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a smile~ yup! Thanks again, it was nice to be able to come back… ~remembers what he told Sherlock and John before he left~ we’re free now, from Aperture.

JOHN:

~walks over to open the door, pausing mid-stride~ you are? What wonderful news!

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, his playfulness pushed back by a bit of gloom, reminded of when the Doctor ran off that one time and still harboring some of his original disapproval~

DOCTOR:

~turns to leave the room after John~ indeed it is… ~trying not to let guilt seep into his tone as he feels the Master’s gloom~

ALAN:

~follows closely to the Doctor, once more seeming unwilling to be close to the Master~

SHERLOCK:

~out in the main room Sherlock is pacing back and forth in front of Si’nuitelle and Jack, trying to deduce more details as they watch him from the chairs. Turns and fumes at the Doctor~ what’s that doing out here?

DOCTOR:

~responds to Sherlock in a calm tone~ I’m taking her off your hands. I did assume you’d approve of _that._

SHERLOCK:

~relaxes~ yes, don’t let me stop you. ~steps back from Si’nuitelle and Jack~

JACK:

~stands and asks the Doctor~ what’s- ~sees the cat, confused~ are we leaving with a cat?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and pets the cat~ Yes. Her name is Karen, apparently. ~turns his attention back to Sherlock~ figure out anything new?

JACK:

~raises his eyebrows slightly~

SHERLOCK:

~shrugs the Doctor’s question off~ enough. John! Did you approve of this?

JOHN:

~looks confused~ of course I did; and since when would you care in what manner she leaves the flat?

DOCTOR:

~speaks with most of his attention on Karen~ I’ll take good care of her, of course…

KAREN:

~nuzzles her cheek against the Doctor’s hand~

MASTER:

~walks past, playfully cuffing the Doctor’s ear as he does so~ you better; she’ll be your responsibility. ~smiles slightly, heading to the stairs~

JACK:

~gets up to follow~

SI’NUITELLE:

~hurries over to look at the cat, eyes wide in awe~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and follows the others while talking to Si’nuitelle~ {her name’s Karen; she’s my cat now, but her leg is hurt. Do you want to pet her?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks fascinated, walking beside the Doctor and gently stroking Karen’s head before drawing her hand back, murmuring happily~ {soft!}

SHERLOCK:

~calls after the Doctor~ good day, Doctor! I wish you luck with the new feline companion.

JOHN:

~smiles and rolls his eyes, coming over to pat Sherlock’s back in a brotherly gesture of appreciation~

DOCTOR:

Goodbye! ~leaves 221B with his family, smiling happily and speaking in a joking tone once they’re all out~ and no alien crisis? I’m shocked.

MASTER:

~leans back on the rim of the console once they’re in the TARDIS, speaking jokingly~ maybe the cat’s secretly an alien.

ALAN:

~rolls his eyes and goes to sit on the bench, still wearing the Doctor’s hat~ Father, that is preposterous.

DOCTOR:

~takes his hat back and puts it on his head, ruffling Alan’s hair slightly before walking to the console, suddenly realizing that he can’t fly the TARDIS and hold Karen~ perhaps she is; she has already somehow made it more difficult to fly the TARDIS.

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor indignantly, his hair all in his face now~

JACK:

~chuckles and goes over to the Doctor, offering his arms~ I can hold her if you want.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes and walks over behind the Doctor, playfully stealing the fedora off his head~ would you stop with the bloody hat?

DOCTOR:

Thanks. ~carefully hands Jack Karen before turning to set the coordinates~ and stop what? All I did was wear my hat.

MASTER:

Exactly. ~puts the hat on his own head, smirking over at the Doctor and leaning back on a new part of the console, crossing one leg over the other and tilting the brim down slightly~

ALAN:

~fixes his hair~

SI’NUITELLE:

~rushes to Jack so she can pet the cat again~

DOCTOR:

~turns the stabilizers on, laughing lightly and rolling his eyes as he pulls the takeoff lever to fly the TARDIS back home~

JACK:

~seems to enjoy the closeness of Si’nuitelle more than Karen herself does, stepping back to be out of the Doctor’s way~

MASTER:

~grins at the Doctor’s laugh, putting the hat back at a normal angle and glancing behind himself briefly, leaning back knowingly to obscure a section of switches very important to properly flying the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~as he’s flying the TARDIS he has to reach around the Master several times to get to the controls, pressing up against the other Timelord a little more than necessary~

MASTER:

~snares the Doctor around the neck once he’s close enough, catching his lips in a brief kiss~

TARDIS:

~shudders a little unsteadily~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and kisses the Master back briefly before moving to steady the TARDIS—the control for doing so being close enough that he can just reach over to use it~ you’re going to make me knock us off course, Master.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, sarcastic~ my most sincere apologies. ~steps more out of the way, looking over at Alan~

ALAN:

~has covered his eyes to save himself from the horrific sight of his parents’ affections~

DOCTOR:

~flies the TARIDS normally once the Master has stepped aside, giggling briefly at the Master’s sarcasm~

TARDIS:

~lands, amused by the various antics going on within the console room~

JACK:

~makes a small noise of surprise as Karen fidgets, trying to climb out of his arms, and he obviously isn’t going to be able to keep her there for long~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to Jack and growls scoldingly at Karen for being difficult, petting her simultaneously so she knows he’s not particularly mad~

KAREN:

~stills, deciding to put up with Jack for a while longer~

ALAN:

~gets up from the bench~ are we home?

DOCTOR:

~stop petting Karen, answering Alan~ indeed. ~walks to the door, opening it to step outside~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor and Alan, and the others trail behind~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside it seems to be around midday~

ALAN:

~goes to sit heavily on the steps in front of the door, curling up and holding his stomach with a groan~ Daddyyyy…

DOCTOR:

Hm? Oh; yeah, we should eat something soon… ~unlocks and opens the door to the house~ why don’t you grab something to eat from the kitchen just to tide yourself over?

ALAN:

~gets up, quickly hurrying inside to run to the kitchen~

MASTER:

~walks in next, taking the Doctor’s hat off his head and hanging it on a rack on the wall nearby for coats; grimaces slightly~ when was the last time we really ate?

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes in before Jack, confused~ {eat?}

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ probably when GLaDOS made us eat those spongy and most likely fermented spheres… a bit unnerving when you realizes that that’s probably all that is in our systems now.

MASTER:

Euh… ~winces in discomfort, closing the door behind Jack and Si’nuitelle~

JACK:

~lowers Karen to the floor, letting her limp away to go explore the unfamiliar environment~

ALAN:

~the banging of cabinets comes from the kitchen as Alan scrounges for a bite to eat~

DOCTOR:

So, I suppose the question is: what should we do for dinner? ~finds the question oddly foreign, especially coming from himself~ oh and of course I’ll drop you off at Torchwood if and when you want, Jack.

JACK:

~nods~ thanks.

MASTER:

~chuckles at the Doctor’s question, walking into the kitchen while answering~ it hardly seems like noon; I guess it’d be lunch… we could maybe make something with what the TARDIS has, avoid making another illegitimate transaction.

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks between everyone, clueless~

DOCTOR:

That’s probably best… ~turns to Si’nuitelle, smiling sympathetically and taking her hand to telepathically explain eating~ I do have a good amount of food in there.

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows and shrugs, looking at the ground in thought~ I’ll be able to do _something_ with it.

ALAN:

~sits down on the counter, munching unhappily on a piece of celery~

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems fascinated by the concept the Doctor explains to her~

JACK:

~seems uncertain~ I probably should go back… I mean, I’d love to stay and have lunch but I, once again, didn’t tell my crew I’d be leaving. They should be back by now.

DOCTOR:

Right. Well, I can take you back now, then. It’s not like I won’t be around. ~goes and opens the door to step back outside, muttering with a glance to the sky~ here’s to the slow path…

JACK:

~follows the Doctor out, hearing his comment and looking confused~ what do you mean?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, smiling an almost sad smile~ nothing but sentiment. ~walks to the TARDIS, opening her doors to walk inside~

 


	4. Monsters

JACK:

~closes the door gently behind him, looking thoughtful as he follows the Doctor into the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~she has taken notice of the Doctor’s sentiment, and it rouses a bit of dismay in her~

DOCTOR:

~strokes the TARDIS rim as he sets the coordinates for Torchwood~ hey, don’t get yourself upset, old girl, I’m sure we can have plenty adventures still, just, after things get a bit more settled with Alan’s hyper-telepathy and the Master’s multi-personality issue, along with the addiction… ~shakes his head and turns the stabilizers back off to fly the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~relaxes slightly at the Doctor’s comfort, though she’s still a little upset at the Doctor’s implication that this is the end of their carefree, unrestricted lifestyle~

JACK:

~looks sympathetic, quietly holding on to the console rim when the TARDS rocks as she goes into flight~

DOCTOR:

~runs about the console to fly the TARDIS, almost hoping to be hurled into some disaster as that’s been his life up until now~ oh, right! ~lands the TARDIS, taking a pen and sticky note pad from inside of the rim of the console and quickly jotting down the number to the TARDIS and handing the sticky note to Jack~ the TARDIS number—she is a phone box, after all.

JACK:

~looks at the number in faint surprise, taking it~ oh, thanks… I’ll call you then? ~grins at the Doctor, turning and giving his two-fingered salute as he starts to walk off; stops abruptly, turning back around to ask~ oh; what was that girl’s name?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles as he answers~ Si’nuitelle? ~adds in a somewhat joking tone~ you scoundrel; she’s younger than Alan.

JACK:

~continues the joking tone~ she certainly doesn’t look it! ~chuckles, shaking his head and waving it off~ never mind, I’ll leave her alone. Cute one, though. ‘Tis a shame. ~waves again, leaving the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~waves back and goes to set coordinates for home, making himself think of the good in his situation—he has a family, he has a home, he’s out of Aperture. Pulls the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~offers mental reassurance, saying Si’nuitelle is going to stay in the house with Karen so him and Alan can go into the TARDIS to look for food and for something Alan can wear instead of the jumpsuit~

DOCTOR:

~acknowledges the Master, landing the TARDIS outside of their house and opening the door, simply stating that he’s here as he feels no need to walk back to the house~

MASTER:

~the door opens and the Master ushers Alan outside, giving a brief glimpse of Si’nuitelle keeping Karen at bay before he closes the door again. Follows after Alan~

ALAN:

~runs up to the Doctor, nibbling on his celery stick~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and steps aside so the Master and Alan can get in, closing the door behind him once they do~ so, food and clothes ~sounds more like he’s reminding himself than anything~

MASTER:

Yes. ~he confirms, smiling slightly at the Doctor and offering his hand to be taken, about to start following Alan into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s hand and follows Alan, weakly returning the smile though his expression turns to a slight grimace as he brings a free hand to his temple~

MASTER:

~looks over in concern, gently squeezing the Doctor’s hand and trying to quiet the drums through their mental link~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a bit, letting the Master pull the drums down and bringing his hand back down to his side~ thanks.

MASTER:

Any time. ~walks close to the Doctor as they turn into the hallway, placing his other hand on Alan’s shoulder and directing him to turn right at the correct corner. Has to continually put effort into keeping the drums’ volume down, though he has no trouble with persistence~

DOCTOR:

~tries to make sure his thoughts are properly guarded from Alan in a way that still lets the Master in by making the link the only way to them~

ALAN:

~suddenly jumps away from the Master’s hand~

MASTER:

~at the same time as he pulls his hand back, and their procession down the hallway halts briefly as if they had realized something in unison~

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~looks between the two Timelords, honestly perplexed as to the cause of their actions~

MASTER:

~shakes his head after a moment, continuing to walk~ I’m not sure… ~looks troubled~

ALAN:

~turns back around and bounds ahead, finishing the celery stick and grumbling~ are we there yet?

DOCTOR:

Yes, have some patience. ~nods towards the door—which is a little ways down the hall still—as he continues walking towards it, concerned by the Master’s response~

ALAN:

~runs down to the door to go inside the kitchen~

MASTER:

~sighs in exasperation, letting go of the Doctor’s hand to run after him, not wanting a hungry child unsupervised in the TARDIS’ kitchen~

DOCTOR:

~runs after the Master, mostly for the sake of running—he misses the running—but also to not walk alone~

MASTER:

~goes over to Alan~

ALAN:

~is trying to get into some bread that’s been left on the counter~

MASTER:

~pulls him back~ try to ask before you take things. ~opens the bread and hands a small slice to Alan, concerned at how ravenous the boy seems and quickly going to the fridge to look around for possible meals he could make~

DOCTOR:

~stands by the Master, really not knowing how to cook much but figuring it would be downright rude not to offer his help, keeping an eye on Alan~

ALAN:

~sits on a chair by the table, chomping on his piece of bread with a sort of determination~

MASTER:

~pauses in his search to address the Doctor~ Doctor, do you have any preference as to what we have for lunch?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a brief moment before answering~ no, not really. ~shaking his head slightly~

MASTER:

~shrugs, delving back into the fridge and resurfacing a moment later with a jug of milk and a bit of cheese; goes to a pantry, pulling out a few other packages~ I’ll probably need a bag.

DOCTOR:

Sure. ~goes and opens a drawer, fishing around and pulling out a reusable bag like you’d get to not have to get plastic bags when buying things on Earth, going to offer it to the Master~

MASTER:

Thanks. ~dumps what he’s holding into the bag, going over to pick up the milk jug and putting it in the bag as well. Then goes to a cabinet with spices to rifle through it~

DOCTOR:

~stands nearby, following the Master and feeling relatively useless~ need help finding anything…?

MASTER:

No… just hold on to the bag. ~takes a few smaller things like salt and seasonings and puts them in the bag~

ALAN:

~comes over to peer into the bag, having finished the bread~ what’s all that?

DOCTOR:

Various food items—I honestly wasn’t paying that much attention… milk, spices… ~shrugs, stating~ not for eating right away. ~to avoid the potential of Alan just reaching in and grabbing something~

ALAN:

~Looks confused~ what do you mean, “not for eating right away”? What do you have to do to it?

MASTER:

~double checks the contents of the bag, nodding in satisfaction before answering Alan simply~ cook it.

DOCTOR:

~launches into a more involved explanation~ you see, if you add heat to a food by cooking it, it tastes different—frequently better—because it causes a certain amount of liquid in the food to evaporate and, depending on the food, can cause chemical reactions that result in an entirely different material than the initial thing though resulting from that matter. With meats and things that don’t change much, it’s usually to kill various bacterium that cause disease and such.

MASTER & ALAN:

~both pause to look at the Doctor blankly~

ALAN:

~after a moment he asks in completely serious curiosity~ Daddy, what language is that?

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly, almost saying “science” but catching himself and answering~ it was English, I promise!

ALAN:

~frowns, hopelessly perplexed~

MASTER:

~chuckles and ruffles Alan’s hair slightly~ you’ll learn; ~looks at the Doctor~ to the wardrobe, then? I can bring the bag inside now, if you like.

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly as he answers~ eh; it’s not really difficult to carry, walking a little longer with it won’t hurt. ~really just not liking how many things seem to separate them as of recently, starting towards the hall~

MASTER:

~nods slightly, though his smile becomes a little forced for a brief moment~ alright then. ~looks to Alan, patting his back~ let’s go find you something better than that jumpsuit. ~leads the way out of the kitchen, with Alan following behind~

DOCTOR:

~trails behind his family, frowning slightly as he can tell there’s something wrong that he doesn’t know about—and with everything he does know about, he wonders what could be so bad that he can’t know~

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor with a reassuring smile, turning forward again as they enter the wardrobe~

ALAN:

~looks around, not as enthusiastic about this as he was about the food~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly, now being pretty sure that the Master’s decided he can handle whatever the problem is himself~ so, whatever you like—that’ll fit you, that is…

ALAN:

~hesitantly walks off into the wardrobe, glancing back at the Doctor and the Master and looking confused as to why they aren’t following; holds a hand out~ come on, let’s go.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly and walks after Alan~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master and Alan again, seeming absently thoughtful as he’s trying to mentally sort out how to handle everything between Aperture and Karen and his family’s various issues~

MASTER:

~helps Alan as he looks through clothing of his size~

ALAN:

~selects a few outfits similar to what the Doctor had bought for Alia in the beginning—a light hoodie, sweatpants, cheesy t-shirt, etcetera. Alan’s yelp of surprise catches the Doctor’s attention; he’s started to take off the jumpsuit in order to change, and looks down at his groin in distress~

DOCTOR:

~immediately looks over, startled out of his trance and concerned for his son, snorting and stopping himself from bursting into laughter once he realizes what the problem probably is. Walks over to Alan, trying to seem genuinely concerned~ what is it, Alan?

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor, distraught~ Daddy, what’s this? ~gestures to his unfamiliar genitalia, shifting his weight uncomfortably~

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows slightly, focusing on holding back a laugh and giving the Doctor the task of explaining~

DOCTOR:

~barely manages to stifle a chuckle, answering~ remember when I told you you regenerated into a boy? That is a penis. Because you are now male, you now have a penis. It is completely normal.

ALAN:

~frowns, distrusting, though he steps out of his jumpsuit the rest of the way~ okay… why?

MASTER:

~bites his tongue, picking up one of the shirts Alan chose to help pull it over Alan’s head~

DOCTOR:

~answers after a moment of trying to think of child-appropriate way to explain why men have dicks, ending up trying to dodge the question~ because, it’s a difference in genetics that determines gender; specifically chromosomes. A Timelord’s physical appearance can change drastically with regeneration because it renews everything; and that includes gender which determines a number of things physically and mentally, including whether or not you have a penis.

MASTER:

~as the Doctor’s talking he helps Alan dress, taking a second set of clothing and laying it over his arm~

ALAN:

I guess that makes sense… ~looks down at himself, then over at a pair of socks and trainers, refusing the Master’s help as he crouches down to put them on by himself~

DOCTOR:

~stands by, ready to help when Alan discovers that he doesn’t know how to tie shoes—if he hasn’t assimilated the knowledge from somewhere~

ALAN:

~gets both of the socks and the shoes on, going to start with the laces and looking at them in confusion before balling them up and stuffing them into the shoe~

DOCTOR:

~he chuckles slightly~ Alan, you really should learn to tie your shoes; I can show you easily.

ALAN:

Tie them? ~looks up at the Doctor in confusion, sitting back and hugging his knees~ okay, show me.

DOCTOR:

~kneels and takes the laces out of Alan’s right shoe so he can tie them into a bow, doing so slowly so Alan can see what he’s doing, then double-knotting it~

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows in deep concentration as he watches the Doctor’s actions, going on to the other shoe by himself and carefully looping the ends like he saw the Doctor do, holding everything in place, then pulling the laces into a knot—and the ends slip through~

DOCTOR:

~watches, nodding slightly with a smile~ that’s alright; try again, and this time pay attention to which side of the loop pulls the ends in and pull mainly on the side that doesn’t.

ALAN:

~frowning slightly in concentration, undoes the laces and starts again; gets back to where he was before he messed up, thinking about the Doctor’s advice and pulling on a different part of the loop, successfully creating a sloppy knot~ ha!

DOCTOR:

~grins happily~ there you go! ~standing to his full height and re-picking up the bag of food items~

ALAN:

~smiles in accomplishment, bounding into a standing position and looking down to make sure the action didn’t work the laces on either side of his shoes loose. Looks up and behind the Doctor~ where’s Father?

MASTER:

~weaves through nearby racks of clothes~ right here. ~smiles, proffering a light brown trench coat to the Doctor and holding another coat in his other arm~ it’s cold outside.

DOCTOR:

~eagerly takes the trench coat and throws it on, fixing his collar once he has it on~ thank you!

MASTER:

~smiles softly~ you’re welcome. ~leans forward on his toes to place a gentle kiss on the Doctor’s cheek, stepping back to put the other coat on—a grey button-up—and then crouch down to give Alan a brief kiss on the forehead~ alright, let’s go have some lunch! ~stands back up, smiling~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ allons-y! ~giving a warm smile and starting towards the door with a little bounce in his step—though he’s careful with the food~

MASTER:

~follows after the Doctor cheerfully~

ALAN:

~walks beside him~

MASTER:

~takes note of how the Doctor’s trench coat flares out behind him as he walks, finding he really missed the sight~

DOCTOR:

~he reminisces memories with himself, remembering what being the Doctor used to meant to him and feeling ashamed, but wondering if he can be that Doctor again despite the drums as he walks~

MASTER:

~walks up beside the Doctor to place a hand on his back briefly as a comforting gesture~

ALAN:

~runs ahead when they leave the TARDIS, going to the front door of their home to knock and eagerly bounding up to Si’nuitelle when she opens the door~ Si’nuitelle! Look! Look! ~pointing to his tied shoes~

DOCTOR:

~closes the doors of the TARDIS behind them, lingering there a little before following his family into their house~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles politely though she’s not sure what she’s meant to look at, opening the door wider to let the others in~

KAREN:

~weaves between their legs and tries to limp outside, though her handicap slows her down~

MASTER:

~scoops her up before she gets too far~ {we’ve brought some ingredients for lunch.} ~explaining to Si’nuitelle with a warm smile at Alan as he walks inside~

DOCTOR:

~carries the ingredients into the kitchen and sets them on the table, walking back to everyone else and realizing they have nothing for Karen~ should probably go get cat food and such for Karen at some point soon…

MASTER:

At some point. ~agrees dismissively, giving Karen a small pet on the head before closing the door and setting her down. Walks into the kitchen to unpack the cooking supplies, furrowing his eyebrows~ we don’t have any pots and pans, do we?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ that would probably be a no; I can run back and get some, if you want.

MASTER:

~nods~ that’d be helpful, yes…

ALAN:

~comes over to rummage through the boxes of food~

MASTER:

~has to fend him off~ be patient, alright?

DOCTOR:

~nods and leaves the house again, closing the door behind him before striding into the TARDIS for cooking supplies~

~•~

ALAN:

~happily greets the Doctor at the door when he returns with the kitchen supplies~ bonjour papa! ~moves forward to hug him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, though his arms are full with pots and pans and plates and bowls all balanced in a pile and with some containing cutlery~ Bonjour!

MASTER:

~quickly comes over to take a few things off of the Doctor’s hands, smiling~ thanks. ~takes them over into the kitchen where he’s done as much preparing as he could without using kitchen supplies~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the kitchen, organizing the rest of the supplies into the cupboards as he feels like that’s something he can successfully do that’s moderately helpful~

MASTER:

~takes the supplies he needs, handing the others to the Doctor for him to organize and expressing his appreciation for the help through the link. Starts with putting various food items into a pot and taking it over to a small stove, looking at it warily~

ALAN:

~closes the door and bounds over to the couch~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits there with Karen on her lap~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s expression, speaking in concerned confusion~ is there something wrong with the stove?

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly, setting the pot on the stove~ nothing wrong, I don’t think… ~reaches for a dial to turn on the burner, taking a moment to figure it out and then seeming more relaxed~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ also, ovens as they’re made by humans don’t heat up right away… I didn’t know that one time and burnt a part of a feast being made for a King at one point and almost got executed.

MASTER:

~gives a reserved laugh, taking a spoon to mix the contents of the pot~ how’d you end up cooking for a King, I wonder? ~leaves the pot to cook for a while, putting away other things that it doesn’t seem he’s ended up needing~

DOCTOR:

Well, I needed to get into the castle, but this was back when Torchwood was organized specifically against me, and they kept me from landing inside and had people trained so they’d know psychic paper when they see it, so I joined the staff the only way that was available.

ALAN:

~comes in to climb up on a chair beside the table when he hears the Doctor start to tell a story~ a castle? Why’d you need to get in?

MASTER:

~smiles and goes back to occasionally stirring the pot~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Alan, stepping towards him as he happily explains~ there were a set of aliens—I’ve lost track of which race—that were cloaked and planning to kill then impersonate the king. Torchwood let _them_ slip past easily, but refused to listen to me. This was the old Torchwood, by the way, not Jack’s.

ALAN:

~sits on his knees on the chair, leaning forward with eyes wide in interest~ you can kill and impersonate somebody? What if you’re caught?

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly at Alan’s question, going to take a block of cheese from the table and reaching around the Doctor in order to get to it~

DOCTOR:

~steps aside so the Master can reach what he has to~ well, yes, but that’s something you want to not have happen because then you end someone’s life and that destroys their immense amounts of potential… if you get caught, depending on where you are, the consequence is determined by the law of the inhabitants of that area.

MASTER:

~brushes his other hand against the Doctor’s hip as he returns to his spot in front of the stove~

ALAN:

~leans forward to rest his chin on the table, looking up at the Doctor~ oh… well, did you defeat them?

DOCTOR:

~a small smirk turns up the corners of his mouth~ Indeed I did, and was immediately sentenced to death for witchcraft. I’ve been exiled from England plenty of times, but they know they need me by now.

ALAN:

~his eyes widen at that~ death? Did they—did they kill you? Did you regenerate?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, answering~ I got away that time. I had to; witches were burned at the stake.

ALAN:

~looking distressed now, sits up~ witches… they were burned? And you can’t regenerate if you’re burned?

MASTER:

~gives a small flinch, his hand having touched a hot part of the pan and he hisses lightly through his teeth~

ALAN:

~shoots up out of his chair in panic~ Father!

DOCTOR:

Calm down, Alan, it’s only if you die of being set on fire. Your father could stick his hand in a fire and be alive as long as it didn’t burn the rest of him—he’d be severely injured and needing serious medical attention, but alive.

ALAN:

~Looks at the Master in worry for a moment longer, then slowly lowers himself back onto his chair~ …okay.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, turning the burner off and showing his slightly reddened finger to Alan~ I’m fine, Alan, see? ~looks over at Si’nuitelle, then the Doctor~ {and lunch is ready.}

DOCTOR:

~smiles, as happy to change the subject now as he was to tell his story~ great! ~walking over to get plates as well as to see what the Master made~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up and sets Karen aside to come over to the table and see what “lunch” is~

MASTER:

~takes the pot filled with homemade macaroni cheese to place it in the center of the table~ I hope it’s alright.

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the table, made uneasy by the familiar meal but smiling and saying~ I’m sure it’s amazing. ~setting out plates and forks for everyone, putting a ladle next to the pot so people can retrieve their food~

MASTER:

~obsessive compulsively checks the stove again to make sure it’s completely turned off before pulling out a chair and sitting down, giving the Doctor a small smile before taking the ladle and serving out some food to Si’nuitelle and Alan~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at it~ {so how do you eat?} ~then looks at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~pauses briefly to try and think of a way to describe eating, giving up and walking over to set a hand on her shoulder and explain telepathically~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she seems to get it after a second, picking up the fork and using it to bring a piece of macaroni up to her mouth, tasting it and grinning~ ooh! ~eats it eagerly~

MASTER:

~smiles and starts to eat~

ALAN:

~has started before any of them and is finishing what’s on his plate~

DOCTOR:

~piles the macaroni onto his plate and sits down to eat, pacing himself so he doesn’t get sick~

MASTER:

~comments after a moment of everyone just eating~ we really need to get used to eating on a regular basis. ~pauses in realization~ Doctor, did you happen to bring in cups?

DOCTOR:

~answers with his mouth half-full~ yeah, I put them in one of the top cupboards.

MASTER:

~gets up and bops the Doctor on the head scoldingly as he does so~ close your mouth. ~goes to get the cups and fill them with water, as they’ve neglected this aspect of nutrition as well~

DOCTOR:

~swallows the food that was in his mouth~ oh please, like anyone here cares that much about table manners. ~continuing to eat~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes~ I care. I didn’t realize you were so socially inept. ~it’s a playful sort of insult; returns with four cups of water and sets them at people’s places, warning Alan~ be careful not to spill it.

DOCTOR:

Pfft, it was what, less than a month ago that you took a raw ham and just picked up a slice of it to eat. ~picks up his cup with a nod of thanks before drinking a bit then continuing to eat~

MASTER:

That’s not particularly _bad manners._ ~retorts defensively, taking a sip of his water before murmuring~ just perhaps a little unsanitary.

ALAN:

~giggles~

SI’NUITELLE:

~blows bubbles in her water and looks down into her glass slightl cross-eyed~

DOCTOR:

I did assume you didn’t want me to reference back to when you were literally coming apart at the seams.

MASTER:

~seems taken off-guard at the Doctor’s statement, confused as to which time he really meant and decidedly leaving it there; starts to finish what’s on his plate, averting his gaze from Alan’s concerned expression~

DOCTOR:

~mentally clarifies that he means when the Master was resurrected, getting back to his food without saying more~

MENTAL:

~after a moment the Doctor notices the Master’s mind has become a little more reserved than usual~

ALAN:

~leans over the table and goes to take more macaroni directly out of the pot~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master like he’s about to ask if he’s okay but just sighs and finishes his food, drinking the water. He doesn’t want to know what’s wrong this time, there’s too much to handle as is and he knows he’ll just get numb if things keep getting worse~

MASTER:

~grabs Alan’s wrist, silently taking the child’s fork out of his hand and replacing it with the ladle instead before setting the fork back on Alan’s plate, finishing his own food. Gives the Doctor a small smile and stands up to put his plate in the sink and wash it~

DOCTOR:

~soon takes his own dishes to the sink to wash them, trying to think of something to say as he has a certain hatred for silence~

MASTER:

~goes to search through cabinets and find where the Doctor’s put everything, just for future reference~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sets her half-full glass down on the table with sudden loudness, staring at her plate~ {what does} “pretty” {mean?}

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the noise but answers~ pretty {is usually used to describe something that has beauty. At least when it’s being used as an adjective.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay.} ~smiles somewhat shyly, continuing to eat the rest of what’s on her plate~

ALAN:

~gets up to go look for Karen, leaving his plate on the table irresponsibly~

DOCTOR:

~sets aside the clean dishes, taking Alan’s plate to the sink and washing it as well~

MASTER:

~glances at the Doctor briefly in disapproval of how he lets Alan leave without doing his part, feeling as though that will teach him to be dependent on others; sets aside the parenting issue after a moment, walking to the Doctor’s side and gently bringing an arm around the other Timelord’s waist as he murmurs~ is something troubling you, dearest? ~his voice has a silky edge to it~

DOCTOR:

~keeps himself from tensing at the Master’s sentence, unable to think of a time when the Master called him “dearest” in reality~ no, nothing different from what you’d expect when it’s nearing aliens’ favorite time to invade, there’s a bunch of problems to sort out in our own house, and I still have to handle Aperture’s cores.

MASTER:

~nods in understanding, speaking reassuringly~ that is true; we’ll get through it, though, thanks to you. ~smiles and stretches up to give the Doctor a small kiss on the cheek~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and turns his head to kiss the Master back~ you’re the one who got us out in the first place. How did you get the TARDIS, anyway?

MASTER:

~is caught off-guard by the question~ oh—well, I just sort of woke up in there. Nothing special, really. ~brings his other hand to the Doctor’s hip and rests his head gently on the Doctor’s chest~

DOCTOR:

~sets the clean dishes aside, pausing thoughtfully before speaking~ no, that’s very special… ~shakes his head, happily bringing his arms around the Master~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes and smiles~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over and taps the Doctor’s shoulder, one hand holding her fork and the other holding out his suit jacket for him to take back~

DOCTOR:

~takes the jacket, unable to put it on at the moment, so he just holds it, smiling~ {thank you.} ~speaking with sudden realization after a short moment~ maybe it wasn’t Her…

SI’NUITELLE:

~goes back to finish her food~

MASTER:

~moves backwards and looks up, concerned~ what do you mean, wasn’t Her?

DOCTOR:

~speaks quickly as he explains~ She would have messed with the TARDIS and stopped us if She could unless She thought it wasn’t a risk, but She’s not stupid. However, after She was beaten I found you under a computer desk and I already know you learned or will—at some point—learn how to disconnect and reconnect the TARDIS from Aperture.

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows in concentration, beginning to get worried as he remembers~ you did tell me you found me there… but—does that mean I… ~his hold on the Doctor tightens slightly~ that seems both potentially good and bad.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the floor~ yes… ~perks up, smiling at the Master~ but you were taken back to me—well, I did _assume_ it was me, and it was Missy that took you back… but you were taken out of Aperture, at least… I think… ~shakes his head vigorously~ but that doesn’t matter, we’ll get there when we get there.

MASTER:

~brings a hand up, gently trailing his fingers down the side of the Doctor’s face~ we’ll be alright. ~smiles reassuringly; suddenly jumps and lets out a small squeak as Karen brushes against his leg, looking down at her~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly, crouching down to pet Karen~ yes, I’m sure we will… we tend to end up alright.

MASTER:

~smiles warmly down at the Doctor, giving him a small pat on the head before going to the table to put away the rest of the macaroni cheese that’s leftover; only when he’s done he notices Alan’s curled up in a little ball on the couch again, a feeling of dread rising in him~ Alan?

DOCTOR:

~stands and walks towards his son when he hears the Master and notices Alan~ hey, bud, what’s wrong? ~not letting himself fear the child~

ALAN:

~turns his head slightly to peer at the Doctor through one eye, his gaze continuously moving like someone watching things go by outside through a car window; he shrinks down and starts to sink between the cushions~ nothing, dad…

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly in concern, stopping his advancements~ well, it’s clearly _something…_

ALAN:

~grimaces and brings his hands over his ears, clearly distressed~ they won’t go away… they won’t… ~slowly being enveloped in the couch cushions~

DOCTOR:

~his immediate first thought is of the drums and he walks the rest of the way to the couch and sits next to Alan, looking determined~ Alan, show me them.

SI’NUITELLE:

~has turned to look at the two of them in concern~

ALAN:

~sits up, looking at the Doctor in panic as he scrambles to resurface atop the cushion~ sh-show you them? Daddy-…

DOCTOR:

Alan, I can’t help when I can’t see what’s upsetting you in the first place. Please…

ALAN:

~springs forward, nearly head-butting the Doctor as he wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck and touches their foreheads together, his eyes closed~

ENVIRONMENT:

~with their minds connected, the Doctor can see and hear a massive gathering of strange hallucinatory creatures of varying compositions filling up the room, taunting and conversing and trying to get close enough to snatch at them both~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the odd beings, wrapping his arms around Alan and picking him up as he stands, walking towards them~ they can’t actually do anything to you, Alan… It’s a bit like that scary fish from when we were underwater.

ALAN:

~lets out a wail, hiding in between his arm and the Doctor’s neck as he moves closer to the monsters, feeling a ghostly sort of touch as sharp appendages grab at them~ d-daddy, no! ~sobs into the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

Sh, sh… ~tries to move or push the people away as he can feel them as well, stepping away while he does so~ be brave, Alan. Every monster has a story and a personality and strengths and weaknesses… and not everything that looks like a monster is one. I fight monsters as a living and I’ll help you fight these, because they’re real to you.

ENVIRONMENT:

~because the creatures are hallucinatory, the Doctor’s attempts to push them away are completely ineffective~

ALAN:

~quiets down but still can’t bring himself to uncover his face~ f-fight them? ~his lip trembles~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few of the entities start to waver and change as they advance, becoming more humanoid~

DOCTOR:

~speaks softly~ Monsters are people, and yes, people can be monsters. A lot of times, no one even has to get hurt when stopping the monsters; most people can be reasoned with, even monsters.

ALAN:

~responds shakily~ b-but daddy, they’re not always monsters… ~finally looks up, seeing the wavering creatures and relaxing just a little bit~ how’re you going to fight them?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering~ well I don’t know that yet, tell me a bit about them. Monsters or not, all the same rules apply, I can’t fight someone I know nothing about.

ALAN:

~looks confused, and shaken~ I d-don’t know much about them either… they… they tell me scary things… and I try to listen so they don’t try to get me… ~hides in the Doctor’s shoulder again~ they told me not to show you them.

DOCTOR:

But they can’t hurt you. None of them can, so they’re afraid. I guarantee you that they’re all just as scared as you. They want to exist, but they only exist through your mind. They scare you so you remember them because they’re terrified of being forgotten; they know I’m the man who scares the monsters away, but they don’t want to go away.

ALAN:

…they can’t hurt me… ~repeats the Doctor’s words to himself, staring at the creatures around them as they stop their advancements. Remains calm up until they change form, assuming the Doctor’s own likeness; then he screams and tries to escape the Doctor’s hold~

DOCTOR:

~quickly sets Alan down and steps back, as if scared by them himself, blinking in disorientation from the odd hallucinations~

ALAN:

~scrambles up and stumbles to the Master away from the hallucinations~

MASTER:

~crouches down to accept Alan into his arms and comfort the child as he starts sobbing again. Looks up at the Doctor in confusion and deep concern~

DOCTOR:

~gives a sad smile, his voice wavering just slightly as he explains~ he can’t tell me from the monsters at the moment. ~goes back and sits on the couch, looking down at the floor, the last thing he wants being for Alan to fear him~

MASTER:

~wants to go and comfort the Doctor, but he’s busy comforting Alan, and knows that at the moment those two won’t mix well~ it’ll pass… ~looks down at Alan and rests his cheek on his son’s head as he murmurs words of comfort~

DOCTOR:

~keeps his gaze fixed on the ground, the drums channeling his sadness and worry to fury at the cause to the point where he gets up and leaves the house, mentally assuring the Master that he’s not really going anywhere~

 


	5. Revenge

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the TARDIS, hugging her~

TARDIS:

~shows her mental equivalent of hugging the Doctor back, concerned for him and offering her comfort~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him~ give me a Dalek any day… there’s no freedom in a place where you have to watch what you think.

TARDIS:

~is understanding of the Doctor, saying that she’s always there for him and maybe he needs a little bit of time away from his family if it’s causing him this much stress~

DOCTOR:

~paces towards the console~ it’d be manegable if there were ways to fix these things, but the only person that can really be helped by now is Alan and only with a Timelord neurosurgeon—do you think Dr. Holloway could be a neurosurgeon?

TARDIS:

~displays ignorance, not knowing much about Dr. Holloway; dismisses the Doctor’s thoughts, reminding him that she said he needs to take his mind _off_ of it all for a little bit, predicting he’ll be able to handle it better with a clear(er) head~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, having said he wasn’t leaving~ I mean, shouldn’t I fix the problems in my home before someone else’s?

TARDIS:

~patiently explains that this situation at home is wearing him out; she can tell the drums are getting bad, and she’s worried for him. She’s not suggesting an entire adventure, maybe a short outing—such as going to check on Jack, or taking a walk through London, etc. If not, the least he can do is stay with her for a little while~

DOCTOR:

But if I do nothing, the drums will thrive… I do have those androids to make… ~smirks slightly, his hand going into his pocket to feel the disk cases~ might as well get started on them.

TARDIS:

~seems satisfied with that, asking the Doctor to make sure it’s okay with the others~

DOCTOR:

~absorbs the suit jacket as he goes to set coordinates for Aperture, telling the Master that he’s going to Aperture to work on the cores’ android forms~

MASTER:

~seems wary at first, worried that he won’t be able to handle Alan on his own, but remembers what Si’nuitelle was able to do to calm him and concedes to the Doctor’s decision to leave for a while~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS to the room where the walls are lined with dead humans in stasis chambers~

TARDIS:

~is a little confused by the Doctor’s choice in location, not questioning him though, simply reminding him of the flashlight still somewhere in the console room that he used when he found Rattmann~

DOCTOR:

~goes down the TARDIS hall first, grabbing a star-shaped device the TARDIS would recognize as one for reviving people who had suffocated—but the memories, the mind of someone is lost seven minutes after death, and therefore he can’t really revive these people with it~

TARDIS:

~her curiosity heightens, noticing the device and its ineffectiveness in the current situation, asking what the Doctor’s doing with it~

DOCTOR:

Oh believe me, it’s perfectly effective… ~goes into the console room, picking the flashlight up off of the floor next to the bench, his expression blank~

TARDIS:

~gets mildly concerned now, but keeps out of the Doctor’s business and lets him do as he will~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside the place has started to smell, of dead bodies as well as the strange substance they were covered in~

DOCTOR:

~walks out and turns on the flashlight, looking around at the closed chambers and walking up to one at random, breaking it open with the back end of the flashlight~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a slimy female body falls out of the pod, obviously dead but not smelling of decay, preserved by the strange gel in the pod~

DOCTOR:

~moves her so she’s on her back, wiping a layer of slime from her face before applying the metal starfish to it, setting the device to revive her with the press of a few buttons on the small key pad~

WOMAN:

~the device activates, and after a moment the woman takes a gasp of air, her heart continuing to beat weakly. She does not move beyond breathing or opening her eyes, however, completely without a mind of her own; her body’s now just an empty, living shell~

DOCTOR:

~grins, picking up the shell of a person and pocketing the metal star, carrying her into the TARDIS and setting her down on the grated floor with very little care before closing the door. Bounds over to the console, setting coordinates to where Caroline was held in stasis~

WOMAN:

~limply falls to the floor in an undignified heap and remains idle~

TARDIS:

~is overjoyed that the Doctor has managed to revive someone until she notices that her mind is basically gone, and notices the coordinates the Doctor’s put in~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the takeoff lever to fly the TARDIS, starting to think about what he’s about to do more outwardly, thinking through putting GLaDOS into the human and getting his revenge in the telepathic form of a crazed mutter~

TARDIS:

~the Doctor’s thoughts make her uneasy as she goes into a brief flight~

MASTER:

~starts to get worried as he notices something’s a little off through the link. He asks the Doctor if everything’s alright~

DOCTOR:

~his mind seems to quickly retreat from the Master before replying that things are fine, apologizing for the reaction and stating that the Master startled him in the quiet environment he’s in~

MASTER:

~apologizes warmly, letting the Doctor be more by himself without protest and saying it’s fine, asking if the Doctor wants to be left alone for a while~

DOCTOR:

~smiles in a genuine, soft manner, responding to the Master in the positive in a polite if-you-don’t-mind kind of tone. Goes under the floor to retrieve something after landing the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~replies that it’s not a problem, saying the Doctor’s welcome to put things back to normal whenever he wants before doing the equivalent of closing a door between them with the link, but not locking it~

DOCTOR:

~climbs back up with a rope peeking out of his pocket, picking up the woman and carrying her back out of the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS is landed in the same room, different area of catwalk; nearby is the computer port that Chell used to put the disk in and upload GLaDOS’ intelligence to Caroline, with Caroline’s pod still open a few places down to the left~

DOCTOR:

~sets the human back down as he realizes the system lacks power, going back into the TARDIS to get his tool kit and an entire pack of batteries to rig a power source to Caroline’s stasis chamber and the disk jack~

TARDIS:

~asks if it would be faster to just fix the power if that’s what he’s trying to do, by going back and taking out the Doctor’s binary-code disk as that’s what seemed to have caused the emergency protocol to activate; remembers how GLaDOS said she was lying about the core transfer protocol~

DOCTOR:

Do you think the place would just power back up like that? ~starts to set the coordinates despite his disbelief~

TARDIS:

~not entirely sure of that herself, but figures there’s enough of a chance that it’ll work that they should try it~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and goes to pull the lever, faltering~ but what if She’s lying again? We can’t know for sure…

TARDIS:

~seems to get stuck on that, figuring that perhaps the Doctor’s original plan to rig something up with batteries is a better one for now~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the TARDIS with the flashlight, toolbox and batteries to rig his power source~

WOMAN:

~the living human is still out there, looking almost asleep in the middle of the catwalk, one hand dangling over the edge; the light from the torch glints off of the slime on her body, and reveals a few small cuts from where pieces of glass broke skin~

DOCTOR:

~just steps over the shell of a human to get to the disk jack and get to work, casually talking to himself about nothing of much substance, just to hear something other than the drums~

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually the Doctor’s efforts result in the screen suddenly powering up, a bit of glitchyness messing up the words for a moment that say “Insert Disk”, after which a small old-fashioned tray slides out to accept a disk~

DOCTOR:

~picks up the human and puts her in Caroline’s stasis chamber, closing the hatch over her before taking and inserting the disk that they’ve designated as the main one for GLaDOS~

SCREEN:

~the screen glitches briefly, then the words change to “Uploading…” and a progress bar moving at a moderate pace~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his hand around the rope he’s taken from the TARDIS, his eyes fixed on Her chamber, ready to pounce on his prey~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after the screen’s progress bar inches up to 100%, there’s a moment of silence, then a bit of confused fumbling within the pod before its seal hisses and the door swings aside~

WOMAN:

~stumbles out of the pod~ what in the name of-

DOCTOR:

~immediately grabs her arm with a maddened smile, pulling her over and roughly tying her wrists behind her back~ good afternoon, _Caroline._

CAROLINE:

~struggles avidly in a panic, trying to twist around to see the Doctor; though when she catches a glimpse of the Doctor’s grin, she smirks slyly and stops her struggling~ it seems you’ve given in, Doctor. How wonderful.

DOCTOR:

Shut up! ~kicks Her squarely in the back towards the TARDIS~ as long as I am here, that name is not mine. I am the Soldier, the winner of the Time War, the Oncoming Storm; Timelord Victorious!

CAROLINE:

~stumbles and falls when the Doctor kicks her, though makes no noise as she gets up and starts walking to the TARDIS, rolling her eyes~ what an egotist. Then again, it was my influence that made this happen, I suppose. I did well, don’t you think? I thank you dearly for the opportunity to see my test results continue. ~looks back at the Doctor, still with that smug smile~

DOCTOR:

~he practically shakes in anger—he’ll wipe that smile off of her face no matter what it takes~ I _won!_ You are only alive for the sake of my revenge. My continued revenge. ~picks up his toolbox and flashlight, walking up to the TARDIS doors and snapping his fingers~

TARDIS:

~her doors creak open~

CAROLINE:

~gives a mocking, sarcastic grin of happiness~ oh goody! I can’t wait! ~stops right outside the TARDIS doors~

DOCTOR:

~pushes Caroline inside, closing the doors behind them~ I thought I told you to be quiet! ~goes to put away the tools and flashlight, keeping an eye on GLaDOS~

CAROLINE:

You said “shut up”, which in my opinion, is a very figurative statement and therefore could be interpreted as entirely meaningless or not relating at all to the act of not speaking. ~walks around the console and the bench, brushing her body against the rim to smear sticky slime against the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~the ship shudders uncomfortably~

CAROLINE:

Besides, you can’t tell me what to do.

DOCTOR:

~climbs out of the floor, walking over and shoving Caroline away from the console, wiping his hands off on his suit jacket before setting coordinates for the torture chamber that was used for Jack and pulling the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS without hesitation~

CAROLINE:

~stumbles back and barely catches her balance enough to not fall over, instead going over to one of the columns to continue her rubbing action, trying to get the stuff off of herself and achieve some sort of cleanliness, smirking~ what, I didn’t say _you_ needed to be quiet.

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS easily, walking over and yanking Caroline by the arm, pulling her up to the doorway and pushing her out before carefully removing his trench coat to leave it on a clean column before coming out himself, closing the door behind him~

CAROLINE:

~falls when she’s shoved outside, colliding with a counter and sliding down against it in a daze, having hit her head on the hard marble countertop~

DOCTOR:

Ah, that’s better. ~kicks her—hard—in the stomach before feeling around to check which table he’s at so he can reorient himself~

CAROLINE:

~makes a choking noise when she’s kicked and flops down onto her side, trying to form words though she’s too dazed and winded to succeed at the moment~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s hands come across the whip and the hair clips on the counter Caroline’s run into, though it seems the TARDIS has landed in the corner where Jack had been chained to the wall~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles darkly~ perhaps I _should_ thank you; you’ve set up such a perfect place, I don’t even have to set anything up, really. ~drags Her by the wrists as he goes to reinspect the tool table, looking for a lighter as well as to note whatever else he finds that he hadn’t noticed before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the tool table includes various knives and, upon closer inspection, surgical tools—along with a few extraneous sharp things. However, there’s no lighter on any of the tables~

CAROLINE:

Whoever said-… _I_ set it up? ~huffs raspily, though the Doctor can hear her stubborn smile through her voice~

DOCTOR:

~picks up and spins a surgical knife in his hand~ oh, a bit of light, perhaps… I’d hate to kill you early. ~kicks her forcefully but lacks in aim at what he can’t see~ and _I_ said you set it up. And my word is the only one that matters here.

CAROLINE:

~the Doctor’s foot lands on her back as she’s being dragged with her arms pulled back and up behind her, making a brief whimper that could’ve easily been missed~ now that hardly makes sense, Doctor. You aren’t all-powerful, and so cannot change facts concerning who made this torture chamber through words alone; neither can you prove that it was actually my doing.

DOCTOR:

I never said I care about the truth; if all I’ll be given is lies, then I’ll happily live a lie myself. ~throws Caroline to the side~ if you move from that spot, you can forget keeping your fingers. Understood?

CAROLINE:

Why should I care about keeping my fingers? I’ve done fine without them for quite a while! ~despite her statement she stays where he was thrown, up against the wall next to where Jack’s hand should be~ but fine, just to humor you.

DOCTOR:

~smirks and goes into the TARDIS, collecting a lantern and a lighter of his own, storing the knife he took in his pocket after making sure it’s cleaned of Jack’s blood~

TARDIS:

~feels like she should be protesting the Doctor’s cruel actions, though she finds herself unable to try to stop him; privately feeling as if GLaDOS did have this coming~

DOCTOR:

~grins at the TARDIS’ silence, finding it as good as approval as he walks back out, turning the lantern on and closing the door~ hello♫

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lantern serves as a significant source of light, illuminating the room and Caroline’s bruised stolen body as she sits up against the wall; there’s another counter at the far end of the room that had been missed, which as a bloodstained lab coat, a clipboard, and the Master’s laser screwdriver on the countertop~

DOCTOR:

~his face screws up with sadness and fury as he walks over to the old belongings, setting the lantern on the table. Picks up the laser, a tear falling from his face as he looks it over and carefully pockets it~ he set up the room… didn’t he?

CAROLINE:

~leans her head back on the wall with a small grin as she looks over at the Doctor, giving a dark chuckle before answering smugly~ _now_ you see. Who knows? Maybe he wanted you to use it to torture me. Though, something tells me that wasn’t—or, won’t be—the case.

DOCTOR:

~uses his lighter to set the clipboard and lab coat on fire~ well, as it turns out, everything burns and everything that is burnt is lost. ~watches the fire for a moment before adding~ but you took everything I didn’t burn, you took them and bent them beyond recognition! ~takes his knife and holds the sharp end in the fire~

CAROLINE:

~coughs as the smoke from the fire starts filling up the air~ what—do you mean—by that? ~watching the fire and the knife thoughtfully~

DOCTOR:

~the smoke stings his throat and he hates the smell of it, yet finds the odor of destruction and death quite fitting~ all the Timelords burnt on Gallifrey, all except the Master and I—and Alan, obviously. The Master’s memories and feelings are not that of Koschei, Alan’s practically hysterical, and me? Well, just look at me…

CAROLINE:

~her coughing seems to get worse, making her voice raspy~ if you h-had perh-haps stayed a while longer, you might have found yourself in a—in a better position to revolt.

DOCTOR:

You cannot make me feel guilty for what I did, any opportunity could be the last. ~sets the knife aside, the edge of the blade faintly glowing orange with heat. Walks to the TARDIS doors, politely asking if she’d help with the ventilation of the area, explaining that he burned the Master’s lab coat and clipboard~

TARDIS:

~seems surprised, asking why the Master’s things would be here as if she wasn’t paying attention; aside from that she does help to filter out the smoke from the room~

CAROLINE:

~her coughing gets a little less frequent~

DOCTOR:

~recounts his bitter realization to the TARDIS before walking over towards the fire to take the knife and stick it in the fire again after a brief moment~ oh, look at that, even though you defiled the TARDIS, she’s helping me keep you alive—well then again, it’s not out of sympathy from either of us.

CAROLINE:

~laughs~ defiled? Hardly! You can’t defile something that’s already wretched to begin with. ~spits at the Doctor defiantly~

DOCTOR:

~strides over and slashes at Caroline’s eye, and in fact cutting through the eye itself in his angered haste—though he figures it’s fine since she has two~ _you,_ vile, wretched pest, have no right to speak such things about _her._

CAROLINE:

~lets out a piercing scream and tries to curl in on herself, blood sizzling in her left eye socket as the hot knife cauterizes the wound and burns through the eye itself, looking up at the Doctor through her intact eye with fear and agony plain in her expression; a few tears fall down her cheek as she lets out another scream, the pain from the wound continuous~

DOCTOR:

~grins, taking in every moment of Her agony and more precious fear, listening to her screams as if they’re the best thing he’s heard in a long, long time~ oh, no more smart comebacks? Go on, insult the TARDIS again, I’d love a good excuse to leave you here blind… ~brings the knife near her ear, not touching her~ or perhaps deaf.

CAROLINE:

~ducks away from the knife immediately with sobbed “no”~

MASTER:

~suddenly opens the mental door between them and joyfully tells the Doctor that he might know how they can help fix Alan, his enthusiasm dying down after a moment as he tries to figure out what he’s barged in on~

DOCTOR:

~falters, not taking his gaze off Caroline~ goddamnit, Master, not now… ~mentally covers up what he’s been doing as best he can, asking what with what he tries to make an equally enthusiastic tone~

MASTER:

~hesitates briefly, then continues with what he was going to say; they don’t need a neurosurgeon, they should be able to use the TARDIS’ zero room, because Alan’s a Timelord—he honestly doesn’t know how they could have overlooked it before~

CAROLINE:

~shakes, a grin forming on her face as she lets out a huff, and it evolves into a crazed laugh~

DOCTOR:

~slices Her shoulder, smiling in a more genuine way, responding to the Master with “that’s wonderful news! Should I come over now? I just have one thing I have to wrap up.”~

MASTER:

~eagerly agrees, “yes, please do!”~

CAROLINE:

~lets out a cry of anguish, her laugh forgotten as the searing pain from the burning knife takes up all of her focus~

DOCTOR:

Alright. Stay here, Caroline. I’ll make certain you’re settled before I leave, of course. ~takes out an extra piece of rope he had taken from the TARDIS, tying it around Her ankles so She really can’t do much at all~ comfy?

CAROLINE:

~glares at the Doctor~ ff… ~trails off, but suddenly looks more determined, continuing~ fuck you. ~holds her gaze on the Doctor, struggling in her bonds~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, shaking his head as the knots are ones he knows She can’t get out of~ I was just going to leave you like this, but now I’m afraid I can’t be so forgiving; which means you’ve just set up more work for me. How unfortunate…

CAROLINE:

That decision is entirely your own! ~wails in protest, shifting away from the Doctor and growing angry~ is your revenge really so much more important than your family, Doctor? If that’s the case, ~grins, panting~ then I guess I’ve won.

DOCTOR:

Pfft, a few minutes won’t make a difference to them. I came here for a break from them anyway; things are stressful because of problems you caused. ~starts towards the TARDIS~ they understand.

CAROLINE:

~is silent, watching the Doctor with a piercing gaze, her breathing ragged as she holds back sounds of pain from the wounds she has~

DOCTOR:

~pauses thoughtfully at the TARDIS doors, pivoting to look at his prisoner~ although, perhaps I’ll spare you the extra grievance in exchange for a very simple, common lie. Apologize.

CAROLINE:

~a grin curls up the side of her face~ so it’s a lie you want? Sure. I’m sorry. ~still grinning as she says it~

DOCTOR:

~grins and walks over to turn the lantern off before heading into the TARDIS~ I’ll be back. ~closes the door behind him, informing the TARDIS of what the Master had said and trying to carefully lock his torture-based thoughts and memories away~

MASTER:

~opens the link fully again, happily asking if the Doctor’s finished with his work for today, looking forward to potentially being able to fix Alan’s injury~

TARDIS:

~thinks it over for a moment, saying that she should probably be able to fix it with the zero room; feeling proud in her healing capabilities and capacity to help the family~

DOCTOR:

~answers that he is about to leave, realizing Caroline’s revolting residue is still on the console and going down under the floor to get a roll of paper towels to clean it off along with the column, just tossing the paper towels out of the TARDIS and setting the knife on a table before closing the door and going to set coordinates for home~

TARDIS:

~expresses brief worry for the fire the Doctor has left going in the other room, thinking that perhaps it might spread and kill Caroline, ignite something explosive, or both~

DOCTOR:

Eh; I really don’t care if She dies and I didn’t _see_ any explosives, but I don’t particularly mind that outcome either. ~pulls the takeoff lever and eagerly flies the TARDIS, trying not to get too hopeful for Alan’s recovery as it just seems too good to be possible~

MASTER:

~moves to another subject for the time being and asks how it’s going with the drums, allowing some of his worry to come through in his tone~

DOCTOR:

~almost trips at the question, answering that he’s handling them alright—pretty well, all things considered. Assures the Master that he did not let himself sit in complete silence~

MASTER:

~is happy about that, glad the Doctor’s doing so well, as he’s pretty sure this is the longest the Doctor’s gone with the drums in his head~

TARDIS:

~lands outside of the house~

DOCTOR:

~happily walks up to the door, grabbing his trench coat and throwing it on before opening the door, informing the Master that he’s here~

MASTER:

~comes down the stairs when the Doctor walks into the house, smiling as he goes up to bring his arms around the other Timelord and give him a kiss~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back, wrapping his arms around him, trying to keep his usual gentle nature and struggling a bit~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss and steps back suddenly, grimacing downward in disgust and wiping a finger against the Doctor’s stomach to pick up a bit of slime that’s gotten onto him from when he carried Caroline~ what the hell is this? ~sniffs it cautiously, looking at the Doctor in confusion~

DOCTOR:

Huh- ~looks down, realization crossing his face before he answers with a slight chuckle~ oh yeah, sorry; I was by the stasis chambers that Jack and I broke into before and tripped over a body because it’s pitch black dark down there now.

MASTER:

~chuckles, wiping his finger off on the Doctor’s already sullied suit jacket~ ah. I guess you’ll need to change—running out of good suits, are you? ~starts walking into the kitchen~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the murmurs of a television come from the living room~

DOCTOR:

Yes—though there are certainly more, I’ll find something, I’m sure; no vegetables, though, that was probably the worst. That, or the multicolored patches… ~notices his tangent~ sorry.

MASTER:

~shakes his head and smiles to indicate that it’s fine~ we can also just wash that one, or purchase new clothes… ~walks around into the connected living room, where Alan sits on Si’nuitelle’s lap~

ALAN:

~is watching a show on the small television screen across from the couch, looking almost sick from crying; he turns his gaze up to the Doctor, then over at the Master~

MASTER:

~comes over to pick Alan up off of Si’nuitelle’s lap~ Daddy’s home now; we can make the monsters go away…

ALAN:

~hiccups, nodding at the Master after a sniffle~

DOCTOR:

~nods, though they don’t really have money, turning to leave the house for the TARDIS but keeping his concerned gaze on Alan~

MASTER:

~the Doctor’s thought reminds him of the strange prospect of getting a job, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts and holding Alan more securely, carrying the weary child to the front door~

SI’NUITELLE:

~calls from the living room worriedly~ {good luck; I hope it works.}

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly to acknowledge Si’nuitelle before exiting the house, pausing to close the door behind himself and the Master after they’ve both left~

MASTER:

~holds Alan close as he walks behind the Doctor to the TARDIS, hurrying a little as it’s cold and he left his coat inside; hears Alan whimper softly, looking at his son in concern and brushing a hand through the little Timelord’s hair comfortingly~

DOCTOR:

~hears the whimper as well, hoping he’s buried his memories enough that Alan can’t see them as he opens the TARDIS door~ the TARDIS confirmed that it should work when I told her your idea…

MASTER:

~gets noticeably more hopeful, smiling as he walks into the TARDIS~ that’s great! ~tries to set Alan down once they’re inside, though the child continues to cling to his neck and he’s forced to continue carrying Alan~ to the zero room. ~walks into the hallway eagerly~

DOCTOR:

~follows now, remembering the last time he went to the zero room, his step faltering though he keeps walking, glad Aperture’s staff took Claire’s body back as he seems to linger further and further behind~

MASTER:

~when they turn into the hallway with the zero room’s door, he looks back and sees the Doctor’s gotten quite far behind, giving him a small look of concern before continuing on, figuring they’ll sort things out once Alan’s better~

DOCTOR:

~telepathically tells the Master that—while he can handle and contain his own mental state—it’s probably best not to expose Alan to the general hellfire that is his thoughts~

MASTER:

~nods in understanding, coming up next to the zero room and mentally saying he might use it himself, for the cuts on his face; with a brief smile at the Doctor he steps into the zero room with Alan~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back and lets himself walk over near the door, though still keeping a cautious distance~

~•~

[00:11:20]

MASTER:

~opens the door and walks out to stand just outside of it, looking worried as he takes the bandages off of his face and the stitches out of his skin to leave behind faint scars~ something’s not quite right.

DOCTOR:

~mentally asks the TARDIS what’s going on as he strides over, his eyes widening at a thought but trying to keep a cool head~ what happened?

TARDIS:

~apologizes~

MASTER:

~explains, taking out his stitches~ nothing; well, there was improvement, but very little; I’m not sure if he just needs to stay in there longer or if it’s simply not going to heal…

TARDIS:

~elaborates that she is only able to speed up the healing process, but could’ve sworn she was able to do more than that in the past; a change needs to be made in Alan’s brain in order for her to have an effect on how it heals~

DOCTOR:

~tenses and the Master can sense a spike of fury in him, but he calms himself down. Asks what that change is~ I’m getting to the bottom of it as we speak…

MASTER:

Thanks. ~gives the Doctor a relieved, thankful look~

TARDIS:

~explains that any sort of incision could be enough to enable her to manipulate the manner in which it heals, though making an incision in the brain is extremely tricky business~

DOCTOR:

Just one… I am certified to do it, I know how… ~seems a bit anxious~ Master, bring him out? At least for the moment.

MASTER:

~hesitates, concerned by the words the Doctor speaks to himself but turning to go back into the zero room~ sure. ~comes back out carrying Alan~

ALAN:

~seems to be asleep~

DOCTOR:

So… here’s the deal: I get the feeling GLaDOS messed with the zero room—Alan and you are fine, though, it still works, don’t worry… but to influence _how_ Alan’s brain heals, an incision would have to be made in his brain, and you’re looking at the only certified Timelord neurosurgeon left and I think it goes without saying that I haven’t done any neurosurgery for a long time.

MASTER:

Just an incision? ~looks down at Alan, worry plain in his expression as he looks at the sleeping child~ but, are you sure…

DOCTOR:

~answers a little impatiently~ I’m sure it’s the only way to control how his brain heals, but my confidence when it comes to cutting open our son’s head to make an incision in his brain? I know I _can_ do it, but I also know that one screw up could cause more harm than good.

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor, then at Alan again, wincing slightly at the impatience in the Doctor’s tone~ if… if you’re confident enough, then let’s do it. ~makes as if to hand Alan over to the Doctor, his gaze on the floor~

DOCTOR:

We’re also going to have to get him back in fairly quickly, though carefulness is what I’m most concerned with… ~trails off in thought~

MASTER:

We could bring everything into the zero room, if you’d like. ~glances up as if speaking to the TARDIS~ that’s feasible, right?

TARDIS:

~says that she could even just bring the stuff in there right now~

DOCTOR:

~nods, trying to focus, as there’s no way this goes well if he can’t focus on the task at hand~ great; let’s do that, then.

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor’s difficulty in focus immediately~ and you have to let me take the drums. ~seems ready to defend his case if the Doctor doesn’t agree to his request~

DOCTOR:

~nods, easily gradually opening the drums to the Master so he can take them, not about to argue the clearly valid point~

MASTER:

~draws the beat of four out of the Doctor’s mind, seeming to relax slightly once it’s fully switched over. Looks up at the Doctor~ now how’s that?

DOCTOR:

~takes a brief moment to listen to nothing and reorganize his thoughts properly, more relaxed himself, giving a slight smile as he answers~ good; thank you.

MASTER:

~nods, though he feels as if the Doctor thanking him is unnecessary; turns and walks back into the zero room, pausing for a moment to take in the fact that the TARDIS has moved an operation table and all the other kinds of things you would need for a brain surgery into the room~

DOCTOR:

~walks in almost casually, setting Alan on the operation table and getting together what he needs mostly because the things are far better organized~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor take Alan to the operation table, growing uneasy and not sure if he’ll be able to watch this, mentally asking if there’ll be less distractions if he leaves~

DOCTOR:

~responds that yes, the Master probably should leave, giving him a sympathetic smile before going back to setting things up~

MASTER:

~turns and leaves the zero room, closing the door behind him~

ALAN:

~after a moment, Alan wakes up with a sudden scream~

DOCTOR:

~mentally assures the Master that nothing’s really wrong—not having to do with the surgery, at least~ Alan! Alan, calm down… ~rushes over to Alan’s side to comfort him, realizing how the white enclosure with surgical tools could seem to the child~ it’s alright, you’re okay, you’re fine.

ALAN:

~quiets down, looking up at the Doctor with wide, fearful eyes~ D-Daddy, what’s going on? ~curls up tightly on the operation table, shivering in terror~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in gentle tones~ you’re in the zero room, Alan, so the TARDIS can make the monsters go away. The TARDIS needs help to properly heal what GLaDOS did though, which is why I’m here with surgical tools—of course, you won’t be conscious while I’m using them.

ALAN:

~takes steadily quicker breaths, growing panicked despite the Doctor’s tone~ y-you’re go-… going to h-hurt m-me like th-they did, aren’t yo-u? ~fails to stop tears from forming in his eyes, shielding his face with his arms and letting out a wail~

DOCTOR:

~responds sadly, upset by Alan’s distrust~ Alan, I’d never try to hurt you… what I intend to do now won’t hurt. I _promise_ I won’t hurt you.

ALAN:

~sniffles, hiccupping with a sob and wiping his eyes as he uncurls~ okay, Daddy. I-I trust you. ~wipes his nose and sniffles again, looking up to meet the Doctor’s gaze~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly, gently wiping the tears from Alan’s face before putting him under with a general anesthetic~ I’ll see you soon, alright?

ALAN:

~his eyes roll back and close as he goes unconscious, unable to respond to the Doctor~

 


	6. Neurosurgery

DOCTOR:

~takes a razor to shave around where he has to cut, being almost excessively careful from here on as he goes to get a scalpel to cut the skin around Alan’s skull, not letting his mind wander in the slightest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~while the Doctor’s cutting, he notices that there’s evidence of a previous opening in Alan’s skull; it seems to have been healing, thanks to the TARDIS, but for the moment she’s stopped her effects in the zero room so as to not get in the Doctor’s way~

DOCTOR:

~puts the opening in the skull to the back of his mind—he’ll think about that later. Cuts the skull just as he had planned initially, carefully removing the portion he has cut to view the brain and decide where he’ll make his incision, asking the TARDIS if there’s an ideal place to make the incision so she can affect how Alan’s brain heals~

TARDIS:

~mulls it over for a quick moment, pointing out a specific spot by directing the Doctor’s attention to it, so the Doctor knows where it is from his perspective and there’s no chance of a misunderstanding~

DOCTOR:

~looks where the TARDIS directs him, nodding slightly~ alright… ~goes to make the incision with a steady hand, probably more careful than he’s ever been with anything~

TARDIS:

~as soon as the incision is made she gets to work, healing the area around the cut before healing the cut itself, needing the Doctor to put the skull back together before she can heal the rest~

DOCTOR:

~puts the top of Alan’s head back over his brain, stitching the skin back together minimally to help the TARDIS but not have to pull out that many stitches afterward~

TARDIS:

~the skin heals rather quickly, but the TARDIS informs the Doctor that it’ll take a bit longer to heal the bone, so Alan should be kept under anesthesia for now~

ALAN:

~remains breathing shallowly, alive~

DOCTOR:

~nods, carefully taking the stitches out one at a time, letting himself be hopeful for the outcome of all this~

TARDIS:

~as the skin is healing, things continue to work faster than normal and the shaved part of Alan’s head starts to grow the hair back again; by the time the TARDIS is finished fixing Alan’s skull that particular section of hair has grown longer than the rest~

DOCTOR:

~goes to clean the scalpel, asking the TARDIS if he can take Alan off the anesthesia yet while informing the Master of the fact that he’s done the incision and Alan’s head is back together~

TARDIS:

~does let herself relax just yet as she replies that he can, wondering if they’ve succeeded, made no improvement, or made something worse~

MASTER:

~nervously asks if it went alright~

DOCTOR:

~responds that Alan is most definitely alive, though he doesn’t know more than that yet, taking him off of the anesthetic and standing by nervously~ come on, come on…

ALAN:

~it takes him a few minutes of breathing regular air for him to wake up, slowly opening his eyes and blinking groggily; sees the Doctor, reaching out to him and trying to sit up~ Daddy…

DOCTOR:

~immediately strides to Alan’s side~ yes, Alan? How are you feeling? ~not bothering to hide his worry~

ALAN:

~holds the Doctor’s sleeve and uses it to pull himself up into a sitting position, looking around the room with simple curiosity before looking back at the Doctor and the worry in his expression~ what’s wrong? ~shows concern, leaning over to push the corners of the Doctor’s mouth up into a smile, giggling~ it’s okay; we’ll get back home soon, yeah? Just gotta be brave.

DOCTOR:

~he smiles warmly at that, hugging Alan~ Alan, we left Aperture, we are home… what do you remember?

ALAN:

~blinks in confusion~ we’re… home? ~hugs the Doctor, though his arms don’t reach all the way around~ I remember-… ~cuts himself off, seeming distressed~ wait, Daddy, since when did we get home?

DOCTOR:

Shhh… I can explain it all. Jack, your Father, and I are all safe and at home. ~pauses before adding~ I told you I’d stop Her.

ALAN:

~relaxes, grinning victoriously~ yeah! ~closes his eyes and snuggles up to the Doctor, his hair getting caught in the ring on the Doctor’s collar; brings his arms back when he notices to flail at it in discomfort~

DOCTOR:

Hey, calm down. ~chuckles as he carefully detaches Alan’s hair from his collar~ so, you never answered my question; what do you remember?

ALAN:

~leans back to look up at the Doctor, furrowing his eyebrows in thought with adorable exaggeration~ I um… I regnetated, but I found you and father—then… um… I ran away… ~becomes increasingly perplexed as he tries to think back~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, shaking his head~ oh, we can figure it all out as we go along, I suppose. Also, it’s pronounced “regenerated”. ~sighs in relief~ I’m glad you’re okay. Let’s go to your Father, he’s been worried sick—because GLaDOS messed with your brain before we got out. The TARDIS and I just fixed it.

ALAN:

~easily climbs off of the operation table, looking disoriented and dizzy for a moment~ woah… ~blinks a few times, steadying himself and shaking his head~

DOCTOR:

~sets a hand on Alan’s shoulder, speaking in concern~ you alright?

ALAN:

~nods slightly~ yeah, I think… ~seems more sure of himself after a moment, walking to the door~

DOCTOR:

~walks with Alan, easily opening the zero room door with a smile~ Master, it worked! He’s having trouble remembering some things but nothing too important, I don’t think.

MASTER:

~is pacing around outside; he stops when Alan runs up to hug him, and crouches down to accept the hug~ thank goodness… ~smiles, holding Alan close and giving a relieved sigh~

DOCTOR:

~closes the zero room door behind them, walking to his family, prideful of himself and his TARDIS for giving Alan his childhood back~ well, if there’s nothing else that needs to be immediately tended to, I should probably go clean or replace my suit… ~mentally asks the Master if he can take the drums back~

MASTER:

~seems cheerful and content until the Doctor makes his request, tensing slightly and letting go of Alan as he stands, meeting the Doctor’s gaze with a smile~ you should. ~ruffles Alan’s hair affectionately~

DOCTOR:

~gives the Master a questioning look, asking again in a more insistent tone to take the drums, ready to give his reasoning if the Master doesn’t open them to him~

MASTER:

And no, I don’t believe there’s anything else but to go back to the house and tell Si’nuitelle that Alan’s better. ~unaffected by the Doctor’s second request, simply gives a small smile and turns to walk down the hallway~

ALAN:

~follows after him eagerly~

MASTER:

~his mind grows more and more concealed~

DOCTOR:

~responds in an irritable tone, following them~ perhaps there _is_ something that needs to be handled first, Master.

MASTER:

~shoots a sharp glare back at the Doctor, his demeanor now entirely changed to that of the Master from the Valiant—proud, entitled~

ALAN:

~is oblivious, catching up to the Master and walking beside him holding his father’s hand, though it’s obvious to the Doctor that the Master’s personality has switched again~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t say more relating to the drums, as the Master scares him like this but he can’t trust him now~ … maybe I’ll handle the suit later. ~keeping a hand in his pocket on the laser screwdriver~

MASTER:

Oh? ~smiles slightly to himself, continuing to walk down the hallway holding Alan’s hand~

ALAN:

~glances back at the Doctor curiously~ what’s wrong with your suit?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, his tone changing entirely for his son~ oh, it’s fine, really. I just tripped and got some gooey stuff from Aperture on it while making sure we’re safe, but it’s not dangerous.

ALAN:

~smiles at the Doctor, nodding in understanding~ ah, okay. ~looks forward again, putting a skip in his step and going ahead of the Master into the console room, letting go of the Master’s hand in order to do so~

DOCTOR:

~brings his walk to a stride when Alan goes ahead of them into the console room, not entirely sure of the child’s mental state yet~

ALAN:

~goes up to one of the TARDIS’ choral struts to wrap his arms around it~

TARDIS:

~hums with happy appreciation for the gesture~

MASTER:

~has fallen back to walk behind the rest of them by now, his steps light~

DOCTOR:

~smiles when he sees what Alan’s doing, though his mind is worriedly trying to keep track of where the Master is~

MASTER:

~his footsteps seem to disappear for the moment, evidence of his presence reappearing when the Doctor feels warm breath on his neck~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from reacting, keeping his hand in the pocket with the laser on the off chance the Master knows he has it~

MASTER:

~gently brings one hand to the Doctor’s side, the other to his arm; slowly trails his hand down towards where the Doctor’s is hidden in his pocket, interrupted when Alan skips over~

ALAN:

~takes the Doctor’s free hand, running towards the door~ come on, come on!

DOCTOR:

~stumbles forward when Alan pulls him along, accidentally burning himself with the laser when he does so, biting his lip to stop himself from cursing though he’s extremely grateful the setting was relatively mild, staggering after Alan~

ALAN:

~pulls the Doctor along and out of the TARDIS, looking up at the sky and the falling snowflakes with glee when they come outside~

MASTER:

~saunters along after them, a grin curling up the side of his face as he recognizes the sound of the laser screwdriver, deciding not to act upon his knowledge just yet~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the pretty scene as well though his now burnt hand is still resting on the laser that he has no doubt the Master heard~

ALAN:

~spares one more moment trying to catch a snowflake before running up to the unlocked front door, opening it and eagerly running inside, letting out a squeal of surprise~

MASTER:

~puts his hands in his pockets, casually walking past the Doctor and only giving him a brief, mischievous sidelong glance~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the door and Alan, not rushed as he knows Alan may not know about Si’nuitelle or Karen~ what is it?

MASTER:

~walks up the stairs, passing where Alan’s sitting on the floor~

ALAN:

~has the cat in his lap~

KAREN:

~seems to be seeking attention at first glance; with a second look, she seems more insistent, mewling in distress as if asking for help~

DOCTOR:

~carefully picks up the cat, mewling back questioningly before remembering what John said and bringing the cat back inside of the house~

ALAN:

~looks up at the cat as she’s taken off of his lap~ what’s that, Daddy? ~pointing up at her~

KAREN:

~continues mewling, trying to get out of the Doctor’s hold in the direction of the living room~

DOCTOR:

~carries her into the living room, going to set her on the couch~ she’s a cat. Her name’s Karen, and she’s potentially pregnant.

SI’NUITELLE:

~the couch is occupied by Si’nuitelle, laying there on her side with her eyes half-closed; she doesn’t react to the Doctor’s presence, looking weary and pale~

KAREN:

~tries to go towards her~

ALAN:

~gets up and comes into the room, doing a double-take at the sight of an unfamiliar woman in their house~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen and he immediately checks her pulse with one hand and her temperature with the other, a distinct three circles burnt into his right thumb that are visible when he does so~

KAREN:

~hops out to stand on the back of the couch~

SI’NUITELLE:

~her pulse is fine, two hearts beating steadily, though her temperature feels warmer even than the average human’s~ {Doctor…?} ~she murmurs weakly~

ALAN:

~looks at her with wide eyes~ D-Daddy-… is she okay?

DOCTOR:

{Si’nuitelle, what happened?} ~worriedly fusses over the semi-Timelord~ {do you have a headache? Nausea?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~the Doctor’s hurried questions make her disoriented, and she takes a moment to figure out what he said~ {I… what is…} ~shivers, suddenly wracked by coughs~

DOCTOR:

~sits back for a moment as she coughs, muttering~ but _where_ would she get sick? Is her immune system Timelord or human? ~looks at Si’nuitelle~ Timelord prototype 6,188… what was the fault in the design? By the temperature, if her metabolism were properly Timelord, she’d be dead…

ALAN:

~comes over to the couch, looking at the Doctor~ is she Timelord, Daddy?

SI’NUITELLE:

~sees Alan, smiling slightly and trying to speak around her coughs, eventually stifling them with a sniff~ {how is he?}

DOCTOR:

~smiles sadly~ {he’s much better—can’t see anything that isn’t here. Or hear what we’re thinking.} ~looks over at Alan~ this is Si’nuitelle, she’s one of GLaDOS’ attempts at creating a Timelord. She’s… pretty sick, but she’s helped a lot, she comforted you when you were afraid of the monsters you saw because you hallucinated.

SI’NUITELLE:

~shivering, she gives a small smile, closing her eyes~ {that’s good…}

ALAN:

~looks at her in concern, then recognition, and finally distress as he crouches down to place a hand on Si’nuitelle’s forehead, murmuring to her with desperate reassurance~ you’re gonna be okay… ~gently brushes her hair out of her face~

DOCTOR:

~forces a more lighthearted smile~ {he says “you’re gonna be okay.” And of course you are; it’s just a cold, it’ll pass.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Just a cold…} ~trails off into a sneeze, ducking down into her arm so as to not sneeze on Alan, then shakily trying to sit up~

ALAN:

~looks at her worriedly, then looks around for the Master, wondering where he’s gone~

DOCTOR:

~just asks the Master where he is, seeing Si’nuitelle try to get up, gently setting a hand on her shoulder~ {no; you need to save your strength for getting better… are you cold? Like physically, temperature wise.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~lies back down, sniffling~ {y-yes, freezing.}

MASTER:

~seems to brush the Doctor off, just giving the vague answer that he’s upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~stands~ {I’ll get you a blanket.} ~tells the Master he’s going upstairs for a blanket, stating that he’s really not in the mood for any shenanigans and asking if they have any extra blankets~

MASTER:

~says he can take one from off the bed, his answer feeling a little rushed; when the Doctor comes to the bottom of the stairs, the Master tosses the blanket down to him~

DOCTOR:

~catches the blanket, giving a slightly wary~ thanks. ~before going to lay the blanket over Si’nuitelle, folding it in half for maximum warmth~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~relaxes in the blanket, hugging it close around herself~ {thank you, Doctor.} ~takes deep breaths, closing her eyes wearily~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ where’s Father gone?

DOCTOR:

Just upstairs. ~smiles softly~ {no problem, Si’nuitelle. Is there anything else you need?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{No…} ~she murmurs, half asleep~

ALAN:

~gets up at the Doctor’s response and goes to head upstairs curiously~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, curious himself and not wanting Alan to find something he’ll regret seeing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of a door closing comes from upstairs~

ALAN:

~hesitates at the noise, then continues up the stairs, calling playfully~ Father?

DOCTOR:

~seems more uneasy than playful~ maybe we should do something else; with everything that’s been going on, your father might just be tired. Besides, you still haven’t learned much Gallifreyan. Or much of anything else, for that matter.

ALAN:

~stops at the top of the stairs, looking back at the Doctor with worry in his expression~ oh yeah… ~looks forward again, seeming unwilling to just give up the search~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, asking if the Master could show himself so he doesn’t have to search for him with Alan, having the feeling the Master’s up to no good~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a bit of movement from behind the bedroom door~

MASTER:  
~the door opens gently as the Master steps out of it~ I’m right here, Alan; but your dad is right, I’m awfully tired, ~crouches down to be at eye-level with Alan~ and _you’ve_ got a lot of learning to catch up on, don’t you? ~smiles, ruffling Alan’s hair teasingly~

ALAN:

~smiles back at the Master, nodding~ okay Father! You go on and rest up. ~pushes the Master up to get him to stand, then herds him back into the bedroom with arms extended~

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, feeling a little bad for so quickly judging the Master by his mood—though that particular habit of his has helped him numerous times. Speaks when Alan is done herding the Master~ alright; so, Alan, where should we start?

MASTER:

~gently closes the door behind himself~

ALAN:

~looks up at it for a moment longer before turning to the Doctor with an excited grin~ I wanna be able to wake father up in Gallifreyan!

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly with a chuckle~ alright then, let’s get away from the door so he can get to sleep in the first place.

ALAN:

~bounds over to his room, smiling cheerfully~ okay! ~hops onto his bed, looking around the small room for something they could use for the lesson, but finding no supplies~

DOCTOR:

~sees what Alan’s doing, almost glad that there’s no randomly ready supplies~ I’ll go get some paper from the TARDIS, alright?

ALAN:

~hops off of the bed, seeming almost nervous~ I’ll come with you!

DOCTOR:

Okay! ~smiles in a friendly way, turning to leave Alan’s room and go down the stairs~ Allons-y!

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor with a bounce in his step, though by the time they reach the bottom of the stairs he’s walking normally without much enthusiasm left, just enough for a smile~

DOCTOR:

~goes out the front door, letting himself more thoroughly enjoy the snowy scenery, muttering under his breath~ Christmas in London… soon.

ALAN:

~prances outside and through the snow, catching the Doctor’s mutter and turning to him~ what was that, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~closes the door behind them, still smiling~ nothing you need to worry about. Could even be something to look forward to… ~starts towards the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets~

ALAN:

~gets excited, stepping over to the Doctor and holding his arm~ come on, what is it, what is it? ~looks up at him eagerly~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly, answering~ A holiday called Christmas. It’s a nice holiday, but it’s also a day on which aliens like to invade. I just hope it’s not Daleks.

ALAN:

~suddenly worried~ Daleks…? ~walks with the Doctor into the TARDIS, his arm still looped around the Doctor’s~ what’s a holiday? ~dismisses the thought of Daleks~

DOCTOR:

~asks the TARDIS if and where they have paper, closing the door behind them~ a holiday is a celebration—usually one that happens once a year based on something that happened on that date during a past year.

ALAN:

~thinks about it for a moment, asking curiously~ so what’s Christmas based on?

TARDIS:

~says there might be some in the Doctor’s room, certain that there’s at least sticky notes in there along with writing utensils, as he seems to use them everywhere~

DOCTOR:

Christmas is based on a human belief system called Christianity—which can be a whole separate lesson, as it ties to loads of different things and humans alone have a diverse set of belief systems on their planet. ~starts towards the hall~

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows as he quickens his stride to keep up with the Doctor~ what do you mean by that, Daddy? People have different beliefs?

DOCTOR:

Yes. You see, I look at the universe from a strictly scientific point of view. What’s proven is and what isn’t proven may or may not be. Everyone has a way they look at things, an idea of what this universe started with, a theory as to how things work, a limit to their reality.

ALAN:

Oh… hm… ~looks down at his feet thoughtfully before looking back up to the Doctor, nudging him insistently~ but you didn’t tell me, what happened to make Christmas?

DOCTOR:

Well, if my—honestly limited—memory serves me correct, it’s the birthday of a man named Jesus Christ who was believed to be a messiah and then… became God? Who was supposedly his father? ~shrugs slightly, walking into his room~ religion really isn’t my strong suit.

ALAN:

~snorts disbelievingly~ Daddy, Father’s name’s not God. ~giggles as they walk into the Doctor’s room~

DOCTOR:

~goes into his bedside drawer for two pens or pencils, finding a paper and grabbing a pad of sticky notes, closing the drawer afterward~ well yeah, but the Master wasn’t Jesus’ father! Father’s a word for a male parent. So is dad. When I say “Jesus’ father” I don’t mean _your_ father, who is the Master, I mean _his_ father.

ALAN:

Oh. ~stands in the doorway staring at his feet for a moment, then looking around the room that he’s never been in before~ is this your room?

DOCTOR:

Yes, it is. Though I didn’t used to use it too much… ~steps away from the nightstand, walking towards the door~

ALAN:

~turns to hurry after the Doctor after he leaves the room~ why not? ~asks after a moment of thought~

DOCTOR:

Well, adult Timelords really don’t need much sleep, so I found it a waste of time. I am also a frequent subject to nightmares—or bad dreams, so I really didn’t enjoy sleeping.

ALAN:

Oh, bad dreams… ~dismisses the topic easily, reverting back to the old one~ so what else happens on Christmas?

DOCTOR:

People usually have a nice dinner with their family, put up a pine tree in their house, decorate said tree, and exchange presents. ~opens the TARDIS doors to walk out~

ALAN:

~gasps in excitement~ can we do that, Daddy? ~breaks away from the Doctor to circle around on the sidewalk, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue~

DOCTOR:

~closes the door behind them, thinking of their financial situation but thinking he can use some source of money~ well… I suppose we can; we’ll have to ask your father too, though I can’t think of a reason he’d be against it.

ALAN:

Okay! ~goes to run up to the front door of the house, slowing down as he climbs the stairs~ but Father’s asleep right now…

DOCTOR:

Yes. Christmas is a few days away, and with the TARDIS, we have all the time in the world. We can certainly wait ‘til your Father gets up. ~starts towards the dining room for the flat surface to write on~

ALAN:

~walks into the house after the Doctor, closing the door and hurrying to the kitchen, not noticing the fact that the Master’s coat isn’t on the rack by the front door~ okay! ~pulls out a chair~

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems to be sleeping in the other room, curled up in her blanket~

DOCTOR:

~gives Alan the pencil and paper, using the post-its and pen for what he does, teaching Alan “father”, “dad”, “wake up”, “hello”, and how to write Alan’s name in Gallifreyan~

ALAN:

~listens and works diligently, picking up the sticky note the Doctor’s written “Alan” on and placing it on his chest to label him as himself, asking the Doctor to also write down the other words he’s been taught~

DOCTOR:

~writes “hello”, “Father”, “wake up”, and “Dad” in Gallifreyan on separate sticky notes, indicating which is which for Alan~

ALAN:

~carefully picks up one of them, saying it as he places it on the Doctor’s chest~ {dad…} ~picks up the “wake up” sticky note, looking at it for a moment before going over to the sleeping Si’nuitelle and sticking it to the couch behind her head~ {wake up.} ~grins in pride, looking over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at Alan~ great job! {Great job!} ~his gaze turns worriedly to Si’nuitelle, whom he really hopes is just sleeping~

ALAN:

~pauses when he sees the Doctor’s worry, looking back at Si’nuitelle and noticing her gentle breathing, giving the Doctor a reassuring smile. Comes back over, eager to learn more~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes, reassured, asking~ well, what do you want to know now? ~seeming as eager to teach as Alan is to learn but not knowing where to start~

ALAN:

How do you write in English? ~asks eagerly, leaning forward on the table and picking up a pencil, ready to write~

DOCTOR:

English is easy. Each symbol, or “letter” means a sound or pause. So… ~takes the paper to write out the alphabet in capital and lowercase letters, putting punctuation a bit below them before sliding the paper back to Alan and going through what each symbol means~

ALAN:

~practices writing and reading with the Doctor for a quite a while, struggling in the process of writing a story of his own in English only because the natural light from the window is fading, and he can’t see the paper~

DOCTOR:

Right, light… ~looks around for a light and/or light switch, not remembering if they have them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a light switch panel by the door, controlling lights in the kitchen, foyer, and a small outdoor light; while the Doctor’s over there, the door gently creaks open~

MASTER:

~steps in quietly, covered in snow, gesturing to the Doctor with a finger over his own lips~

DOCTOR:

~gives him an exaggerated questioning look, staying obediently silent though internally he’s practically exploding with questions. _Master, what time do you think it is? It’s dark out, and look at you! You must be freezing, covered in all that ice! Get your coat off and warm up by the heater and dON’T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF! You’ll track water all throughout the house!~_

MASTER:

~a small grin forms behind his finger, and he briefly steps outside again to wipe snow off of his shoes and shoulders before stepping in, putting his coat up on the rack, taking his shoes off compliantly and heading upstairs after closing the door~

ALAN:

Daddy, why’s it so cold? ~he calls from the kitchen, oblivious to the Master’s presence~

DOCTOR:

Because it’s winter in London, Alan. ~turns on the kitchen lights~ winter’s the coldest season on Earth, and London is a fairly chilly place to begin with.

ALAN:

~looks up when the Doctor comes back in, blinking from the harshness of the light~ oh. ~sees how dark it’s gotten now~ is it really that late already? ~pouts slightly~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly~ afraid so; we should have at least a little more time, though, if you want to finish writing.

ALAN:

~smiles~ yes! ~goes back to writing, working diligently until he eventually sets the pencil down and has little to no room left on the paper, letting out a small yawn as he folds it and puts it in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as well, waiting patiently until Alan is done~ alright. Time for bed, let’s go! ~stands up, putting his sticky note pad in his suit pocket along with his pen, collecting the pencil into the pocket as well~

ALAN:

~groans complainingly~ okaaaay… ~gets up from the table, going to the stairs and staring briefly at a bit of snow the Master had tracked in, dismissing it and clambering up the stairs to his room~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind Alan, pausing briefly by the door to turn out the lights and checking on Si’nuitelle to be sure she’s still asleep before heading up himself~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she seems to be fine, still asleep and sick, though her temperature feels a little less extreme than before~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly, though he hopes the lower temperature is her body regulating itself and not her metabolism slowly failing. Walks up the steps and to Alan’s room first to bid him goodnight~

ALAN:

~seems no longer exasperated, wishing the Doctor a good night before settling into his bedsheets with a happy sigh~

DOCTOR:

~leaves Alan’s room and closes the door behind him before going across the hall to his and the Master’s room, opening the door, stepping in, and closing the door behind him~

MASTER:

~is propped up on the head of the bed, casually flipping through a packet of paper and smiling as he reads~ how are things going with Alan?

DOCTOR:

Great! I’m honestly more worried about Si’nuitelle at the moment… something’s clearly very wrong but she’s an experiment, so I can’t pinpoint exactly what’s wrong, nor if I can help it. ~walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and taking his suit jacket off, setting it aside on the floor~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, gently closing the packet and setting it turned over on a nightstand~ I’m sure you’ll find a way to help her. You _are_ a Doctor after all. ~crawls over, wrapping his arms around the Doctor from behind and pulling him back slightly to murmur into his ear~ come to bed, dear.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, responding softly~ okay, Master. ~kicking his shoes off before going to climb in between the covers, knowing the Master’s up to something but not particularly caring at the moment~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor under the covers, holding the other Timelord close and stretching up to lightly kiss his jaw with a smile, speaking softly~ and just so you know, Doctor; I had gone out to get a job application. That’s that packet right there. ~gestures towards the nightstand with his head slightly~

DOCTOR:

~brings an arm around the Master, happily contented, asking out a pure curiosity~ an application for what job?

MASTER:

A bit of a marketing gimmick, down in Canary Wharf. Long drive, but it should make enough to cover the expenses. I am, after all, quite persuasive; I thought I’d get along well in a job like that. ~closes his eyes, relaxing and getting ready for sleep, drawing the Doctor down in with him~

DOCTOR:

Alright, sounds good… ~trails off sleepily, relaxing as well and not taking long to drift off~

 


	7. Second Dream

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds himself cushioned by silky blankets and pillows, a pain coming from his bruised stomach and making him aware of the injury; when he opens his eyes he finds himself lying in his cage in the Master’s room on the Valiant, his wrist cuffs attached with a chain that’s been strung through the loop in his collar~

DOCTOR:

~groans in discomfort, looking down at his stomach to try and figure out how he got bruised, though it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that it was probably the Master. The sight of the bruise brings back a memory of the Master having kicked him there while he was chained to the column~

MASTER:

~after a moment the elevator doors open and the Master bounds into the room, looking around eagerly before seeing the Doctor~ how nice to see you awake, dearest. ~gives a soft smile, making his way over~

DOCTOR:

Right… ~goes to sit up, shaking his head slightly and smiling over at the Master~ hello, Master! ~crawls towards the wall of his cage closest to the Master~

MASTER:

~crouches down in front of the cage, gently moving the Doctor back by his shoulder~ hush, lie down. ~shows slight concern, placing one hand gently over the Doctor’s bruise and brushing his other through the Doctor’s hair~ how are you feeling?

DOCTOR:

~easily lays down for the Master~ I’m fine. ~lets himself nuzzle the Master’s hand slightly, appreciating the affection and remembering what he said when he was chained to the pillar~ sorry I got so upset with you…

MASTER:

~smiles a little, letting his hand softly explore the shape of the Doctor’s face~ it’s alright, dear. I’m not angry. ~his hand trails down the length of the Doctor’s neck, his eyes drifting down the Doctor’s body as he murmurs~ you’re very pretty like this, you know.

DOCTOR:

~blushes deeply, his gaze falling to the side, suddenly extremely aware of his own vulnerability, failing to respond~

MASTER:

~tilts his head to the side for a moment, smiling in understanding~ I forgot it’s difficult for you to take compliments. ~his other hand travels to the Doctor’s side, feeling down across his hip~ no matter; I came here to ask you a question.

DOCTOR:

~pauses to steady his voice before asking curiously~ what is it, Master? ~smiling and meeting his gaze~

MASTER:

Answer honestly, please. ~takes his hands away from the Doctor, bringing them back up to hold the bars of the cage, peering in between them~ do you love me? ~for a brief moment his eyebrows twitch downward into a fleeting expression of worry~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen slightly in surprise before his expression turns deathly serious~ of course I do, Master. Whether or not you can bring yourself to care, whether or not you’re really in your right mind… I love you.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, nearly seeming relieved~ good, yes, that’s good. And I do care; why else would I be asking the question? ~his smile wavers a bit, and he reaches down into his pocket to pull out a small sugar cube, putting his hand through the bars and offering it to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Well, while I can answer that, I get the feeling that that was rhetorical. ~takes the sugar cube with his mouth, careful not to let his teeth touch the Master’s fingers, giving a small smile once he has it in his mouth~ though I do know you care.

MASTER:

~pokes the Doctor’s nose with a look of playful irritation~ don’t talk with your mouth full. ~sits back on his heels, standing up with a smile~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a female voice comes from the other end of the room, complaining~ are you quite done with him, love?

SAFFRON:

~comes into view and wraps her arms intimately around the Master’s waist; she’s wearing only frilly undergarments and her usual red lipstick~ it’s awfully rude to keep a woman waiting.

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master and Saffron, giving a chuckle not far from a sob~ oh I see; go ahead, Mr. Impatient. I’d hate to hold you back. ~practically spits the words at him, hurt and retreating to the back corner of his cage~ I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you know what? I do wonder why you asked.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor blankly, not responding to Saffron’s affections and almost seeming like he’s about to push Saffron away and come back to reassure the Doctor before turning to Saffron and speaking with a grin~ my sincerest apologies, dear. ~removes his suit jacket and tie as he speaks, letting them fall to the floor~

SAFFRON:

~moves forward to kiss him passionately~

DOCTOR:

~goes to roll himself up in blankets until he’s in a soundproof burrito of blankets where he can just cry softly to himself~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in the timeless, soundless encasing of blankets the Doctor’s created he can’t tell how long it is before there’s a gentle pressure from a hand on the top of the heap, though its shape is blunted by the thickness of the blankets around him~

DOCTOR:

~shifts, climbing up in his blankets so he can stick his head out to see what’s happening, his eyes red from crying~

MASTER:

~the Master’s there, sitting naked in front of the Doctor in the open cage and bringing a hand gently to the Doctor’s cheek, seeming distressed~ oh, my dear, my precious Theta… you care, you care so much that it kills you. What a cruel twist of fate… ~leans forward slightly, looking at the Doctor worriedly for a response; the first thing the Doctor notices is that the Master’s arms and legs are covered in cross-hatches of burns and cuts, not to mention there’s a large “146” inked into the Master’s right wrist, which is closest to the Doctor at the moment~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master with wide eyes~ I know that, forget that, what happened? ~glances at the Master’s wrist, wondering if and how Aperture and Saffron are connected~

MASTER:

~sees his wrist and pulls it back quickly, realizing the Doctor can see practically everything and speaking solemnly~ there’s a reason I haven’t undressed in front of you before. ~starts to get up and leave the cage~

DOCTOR:

~climbs fully out of his blankets~ it’s… from Aperture, right? ~shakes his head~ either way, what did you expect me to do about it?

MASTER:

~pauses, and sits back where he was~ nothing; but you can understand why I wouldn’t be eager to show ~looks at himself~ this. ~pauses for a moment, picking up his wrist and looking at the subject number ruefully~ and yes. It’s from Aperture.

DOCTOR:

Well I suppose I can understand that, though I don’t see why you take so much shame in some things- ~looks down at himself then back at the Master~ then again, look who’s talking. ~leans on his roll of blankets, losing his soft, conversational tone~ anyway, nothing to be done about any of that now, is there a _reason_ you came in here?

MASTER:

Of course. ~assuming the Doctor means into the cage with him, speaking softly~ I was worried about you. ~reaches a hand forward, feeling the chain connecting the Doctor’s wrists that’s taut and holding his elbows bent at a forty-five degree angle~ I had just needed to punish you for one last infraction.

DOCTOR:

~glares bitterly at the Master~ you can’t expect me to accept and forgive what you did that easily. I’ve been extremely compliant, but you can’t just break someone’s heart as many times as you see fit and expect for them to keep crawling back to your side! No matter how many times they have!

MASTER:

I know. ~brushes a hand briefly against the Doctor’s cheek, before turning to get out of the cage and walk off to dress himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room seems empty except for the two of them~

DOCTOR:

~lays back on his blanket roll, unable to really go anywhere on his own, trying to figure out how the chain’s connected to his cuffs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the chain is connected to one of the many loops on either of the leather cuffs, each link seeming to be detachable, though the mechanism is probably locked~

MASTER:

~walks back over when he’s dressed, crouching down beside the open door of the Doctor’s cage and looking in at him wistfully~ if possible, how can I earn your favor again?

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful for a moment~ even if I can think of a way, why should I tell you? Especially considering our last little guessing game, telling you would be quite the missed opportunity.

MASTER:

~finds himself getting irritated, instead forcing a confused chuckle~ what do you mean, “missed opportunity”?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head to dismiss his first answer, looking down at the floor~ never mind that; truth be told, I don’t know… ~trails off, realizing that he never let anyone get so close before the Master~ feelings, especially when unfamiliar, are unpredictable.

MASTER:

~sits down, beckoning for the Doctor to come out of the cage as he speaks with a slight, hopeful smile~ you know, in some human practices those of royalty were expected to have multiple concubines as well as a wife. That doesn’t necessarily mean a ruler didn’t love his wife.

DOCTOR:

In some human practices, those of royalty killed their wives if they bore them a daughter. Humans may fascinate me, but that doesn’t mean their customs were morally sound. ~begrudgingly moves towards the exit of the cage when the Master beckons~

MASTER:

~grins slightly, but in a playful way~ now Doctor, you know I’m not morally sound either. ~takes on a straight, serious expression, leaning forward when the Doctor’s exited the cage to place a hand on his stomach and still him~ and I sincerely promise not to kill you if you bear me a daughter.

DOCTOR:

~he laughs at that, though laughing hurts due to his bruised stomach, so it trails off with a slight whimper~ thanks for that, I’m thoroughly reassured.

MASTER:

~gently strokes the Doctor’s stomach to try to relieve some pain, having smiled at the Doctor’s laugh but now showing concern~ careful… I’m sorry I kicked you so hard.

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little at the Master’s touch and waves the apology off, the gesture cut short by his restraints~ it’s fine, I’ve had far worse.

MASTER:

~notices the awkward handicap the chain creates for the Doctor at the moment, asking thoughtfully~ how about we start with no restraints? ~reaches forward to remove the chain, the links to the wrist cuffs coming apart at his touch as he takes the chain out from the loop in the Doctor’s collar and sets it in his own lap~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, speaking without really thinking~ thank you, Master. ~realizing what he said and getting irritated with himself, stretching his arms before letting them rest at his sides~

MASTER:

~smiles at the Doctor’s response, affectionately ruffling the Doctor’s hair before standing up~ what do you say I send Saffron down to the citadel to work with the others? You’d have me all to yourself. ~leans down slightly, nearly touching noses with the Doctor as he gives a sly smirk~

DOCTOR:

~grins and nods slightly~ sounds good to me! ~eager to get the woman off the Valiant and glad the solution doesn’t involve murder~

MASTER:

Then it shall be done as soon as possible. ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s chin, pulling him into a kiss; the Doctor can taste Saffron’s scent on the Master’s lips~

DOCTOR:

~frowns slightly around the kiss, kissing the Master back only because he’s his now—though if he smells her on him again, that will certainly be a different matter~

MASTER:

~steps back after a moment, standing up straight and licking his lips~ anything else you’d like before I send her off?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a brief moment~ no, thank you, Master. ~giving a faint smile~

MASTER:

~pats the Doctor’s cheek a few times~ alright, you just stay here for a bit; don’t mind much what you do. I’ll be back in a minute.

DOCTOR:

Okay, Master. See you when you get back! ~waves, waiting until the Master’s completely out of sight to stand and pace around a bit, stretching his legs but always keeping an eye out on the elevator door so he can drop to his knees the second they start to open~

MASTER:

~the elevator opens a few minutes later, and the Master walks in with a hand in his pocket, smiling as he speaks knowingly~ did you enjoy your little walk?

DOCTOR:

~answers a bit timidly from where he kneels on the floor~ yes, Master… ~knowing he’s really not supposed to stand and remembering the penalty fully well~

MASTER:

~walks over casually, standing a few feet in front of the Doctor before crouching down to be at eye level with him~ hush now, there’s no need to be afraid. I _did_ say I wouldn’t mind what you chose to do while I was gone; standing included, so I have no reason to punish you. ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s face, brushing his thumb reassuringly across his cheek~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes with a quiet sigh, relieved. Meets the Master’s gaze as he asks~ so… she’s gone?

MASTER:

Sent on her way. She’ll be gone within the next few minutes. ~brings both hands to the Doctor’s face, making sure he has the Doctor’s full attention before continuing~ I know I can’t expect you to come crawling back to me, but have I at least made things a little better?

DOCTOR:

Yes, Master. ~smiles slightly but then looks confused~ though I have to ask, what did I do? ~referring to the fact that the Master said he did it to punish one last infraction~

MASTER:

~smiles softly at that, squishing the Doctor’s cheeks together slightly~ you came without permission, dearest. How naughty of you. ~clicks his teeth and shakes his head in mock disappointment~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t look even remotely amused, just barely tolerating the Master’s hands on his face, containing his bitter anger~

MASTER:

~takes his hands away after a moment, setting them instead on the Doctor’s shoulders~ alright, alright; sorry, I shouldn’t jest. ~looks at the Doctor for a moment longer, seeming a little exasperated when he adds~ she really means nothing to me, Doctor; I would’ve easily killed her if you asked.

DOCTOR:

~responds calmly~ I don’t want someone killed for something that’s only half their fault.

MASTER:

~looks to the side in thought~ ah, I see. Maybe then it’s best for both of us to be out of the picture. ~stands up, digging for something in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master in distress~ what do you mean? ~not wanting the Master to _leave~_

MASTER:

~pulls his laser screwdriver out of his pocket, twirling it in one hand~ what if both halves of the problem are recognized for their fault. Removed from the picture. ~halts the screwdriver’s twirling, the barrel pointed inward as if to gesture to himself~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in disbelief~ I don’t want you GONE, Master, if that’s what you’re suggesting.

MASTER:

~looks upward and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, dropping his hand to his side~ …oh… I guess that doesn’t make sense after all. ~shakes his head, looking at the Doctor again~ never mind, then. But still, ~makes a wide gesture of helplessness~ what more can I do?

DOCTOR:

Forgive me for the next couple of minutes? ~stands to hug the Master—gently, as he remembers the other Timelord’s injuries, sighing~ I’ll forgive you, this time. ~backs off slightly~ but if something like this happens again, it’s over.

MASTER:

~brings his arms around the Doctor carefully, though without hesitance~ thank you. ~closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the Doctor’s shoulder, giving a small sigh, his hold around the Doctor gentle and caring for once~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dream starts to fade, letting the Doctor sleep regularly~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor wakes up, he finds himself in an empty bed, but the door to the bedroom is open and light as well as the smell of breakfast food and the sounds of voices come from downstairs~

DOCTOR:

~rolls out of bed, putting his suit jacket and shoes and trench coat on a bit drowsily, his hair even more messy than usual when he leaves the room, calling down to who he assumes is his family~ good morning!

ALAN & MASTER:

~a chorus of the Master and Alan’s voices comes from downstairs in response~ good morning!

ALAN:

~runs over to the foot of the stairs, calling up in excitement~ Daddy, I did it! I woke Father up in Gallifreyan!

DOCTOR:

Great! ~smiles as he climbs down the steps, picking Alan up and hugging him before remembering Si’nuitelle, his expression turning to one of worry~

ALAN:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck cheerfully, noticing his worry after a moment~ what’s wrong, Daddy?

MASTER:

~calls from the kitchen~ Si’nuitelle is well enough to eat breakfast with us, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief~ that’s good. ~sets Alan down, seeming reassured and walking over to the kitchen~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and waves at the Doctor a little shakily from where she sits at the table, wrapped up in her blanket~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor cheerfully as he turns away from the stove and finishes setting up food on each of the four plates that are out, having made a more complex dish—traditional English breakfast, with eggs, beans, toast, sausages, and fried mushrooms~ you slept late.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Master and Si’nuitelle, responding~ Sorry; bad habit of mine. ~walks over to Si’nuitelle, checking her temperature~ {‘morning, did you sleep alright?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she coughs lightly into the blanket~ {yes, well enough.} ~smiles up at the Doctor; her temperature feels still a little warmer than that of a healthy human’s~

ALAN:

~hops up into his chair, eager to start eating~

MASTER:

~goes and gets cups out to place on the table~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ {that’s good.} ~his friendly smile masking his concern as he goes to sit at the table as well as it doesn’t seem like the Master needs help, though he doesn’t eat right away~

MASTER:

~takes the jug of milk out and sets it on the table, going to sit down but stopping for a moment to look at the Doctor~ you’ll need to change that suit.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in brief confusion before remembering~ right. ~gets up to go to the TARDIS, figuring he can just clean it real quick rather than searching his wardrobe for something nice~

~•~

ALAN:

~is digging into his breakfast when the Doctor returns~

SI’NUITELLE:

~carefully picks at it~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, asking timidly~ do you have any plans for today?

DOCTOR:

No, while I probably should do some more work on those androids—though I could just run by and make sure things are still in order, if you have something in mind. ~walks over to sit down and start eating~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, happy to have the Doctor near~ not really; but Alan _has_ expressed an interest in celebrating Christmas to me.

ALAN:

~perks up at the mention of it, speaking as he chews~ yeah!

MASTER:

~reaches over to close Alan’s jaw~ don’t talk with your mouth full. Your Dad sets a bad example.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles as he knows the Master’s right, swallowing his food before responding~ Oh yes! I almost forgot. Well, I’ll be brief with Aperture—I really don’t want to leave it completely unchecked—and then I’ll come back and we can talk about that and whatever extent to which we wish to celebrate it. Sound good? ~starts eating his food again~

MASTER:

~sits back in his chair, continuing to eat his breakfast~

ALAN:

~swallows and responds eagerly~ yeah! How long is it gonna take, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~speaks with his mouth full once again~ well I’m going to eat first- ~swallows his food, realizing what he’s doing~ but once I get there it shouldn’t take long at all.

ALAN:

~sits back in his chair, but is tense with excitement as he grins over at the Doctor and eats his food quickly, finishing and leaving nothing but the mushrooms~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at Alan’s plate disapprovingly but doesn’t say anything, enjoying his food until he’s finished, his plate practically clean before he goes to wash it~

ALAN:

~gets up out of his chair when the Doctor gets up, bounding over to the Doctor’s side and pulling on his pant leg to get his attention~ Daddy, could I have those papers and pens so I can practice while you’re gone?

DOCTOR:

Sure! ~sets the plate to the side once it’s clean, pulling the pencil and some post-its from his pad out of his pocket to hand to Alan~

ALAN:

~takes them~ thank you! ~runs off to plop down on the couch~

MASTER:

~finishes his breakfast, taking his plate to the sink beside the Doctor and leaning towards him slightly as he cleans his plate. Mentally apologizes for refusing to let the Doctor take the drums back yesterday~

DOCTOR:

~accepts the Master’s apology, about to ask for them now before realizing that might be a horrible idea, stating that he can take them back when he gets back~

MASTER:

~nods compliantly, not in the mindset to object to the Doctor’s decisions~

KAREN:

~a small mewl comes from below, and Karen hobbles around the Doctor’s legs, rubbing her head against him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles down at Karen, crouching down to pet her briefly~ and I’ll bring in food for you; I’ve got to have some sort of fish in the TARDIS… ~stands up again, kissing the Master’s cheek briefly before starting towards the door~ I’ll be back shortly.

MASTER:

~smiles after the Doctor, waving~ see you soon, then.

ALAN:

~calls from the living room~ Bye, Daddy!! Hurry back!

DOCTOR:

Bye! ~leaves the house, making sure Karen stays inside and closing the door behind them before going into the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~greets him drowsily, having put herself into a sort of sleep-mode, bringing herself back to full attention and asking where they’re going~

DOCTOR:

~answers as he walks up to the console~ Aperture—briefly this time, simply so Caroline doesn’t starve to death. I might try to locate my old suit and such so we have money, because we’re doing Christmas this year! Tree and all.

TARDIS:

~is excited by the notion for a moment, then being reminded of the alien invasion that seems to happen each Christmas, saying she’ll be on the lookout for any issues~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, setting the coordinates~ Thanks, Sexy! ~makes sure the breaks are on and stabilizers are off before pulling the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS flamboyantly, happy to hear just the groaning of the breaks without the drums and without much worry~

TARDIS:

~is cheered up by the Doctor’s usage of his name for her, coming to a gentle landing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Caroline’s screams sound muffled through the TARDIS doors~

DOCTOR:

~confused, walks to the door and opens it—though he was going to grab food for GLaDOS first~ hello?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS sheds some light on what’s happening in the room, where Caroline has been strung up by angry, hot cords, her restraints having been burned off by them~

CAROLINE:

~she struggles to escape, but the cords hold her fast, and she does her best to scream for help~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the scene, not straying from the TARDIS~ I honestly don’t know whether to be terrified or extremely amused. Doesn’t feel good, does it? Nothing here _wants_ to help you, GLaDOS. That’s the sad truth. Though I did come to feed you.

CORDS:

~some of the cords notice the Doctor’s presence, breaking away from Caroline to drift towards him curiously~

CAROLINE:

Let me go! ~she snarls at the cords, purposefully drawing her attention away from the Doctor~

CORDS:

~they ignore her, though they don’t seem to be burning her anymore~

DOCTOR:

~decides to take the chance and talk to the cords~ hey there little guys, ~steps out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him~ I see you found my prisoner… you’ve done great.

CORDS:

~Caroline is dropped forcefully to the floor, the minimal number of cords staying to hold her down~

CAROLINE:

~lets out a dazed groan~

CORDS:

~the others come over to the Doctor to stay poised like cobras around him, as if wary and/or preparing to strike~

DOCTOR:

~stays backed up against the TARDIS, sitting down to seem like less of a threat~ I’m sorry I did things against you guys before, but I’m on your side now… and you did break my ribs, in all fairness. I come in peace.

CORDS:

~a few of them lose their tension, slithering forward to curiously prod the Doctor; the others remain unsure, two cords starting to spark with electricity at their frayed ends~

DOCTOR:

~keeps an eye on the two most hostile-looking cords, letting the curious ones prod at him, knowing that it would be great to earn their favor down here~

CORDS:

~one small little cord inches out of the crowd of others, crawling right up into the Doctor’s lap; it’s merely a yard long, somehow double-ended and still moving. The two hostile cords remain rigid and sparking~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, gently petting the little cord~ awh… I’m not entirely sure how to display affection to wires, nor do I understand how you’re alive… isn’t it wonderful, not knowing?

SMALL CORD:

~the smol cord curls up into the Doctor’s hand, seeming happy, and then coils around the Doctor’s wrist to hand there like a snake sleeping on a branch~

CAROLINE:

~tries to get up~

CORDS:

~when she moves the two sparking cords turn towards each other, completing a circuit by touching their frayed ends and sending a shock back that knocks Caroline out~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly~ you guys are great when you’re not hurting me or my family! ~thinks for a moment about what the cords did to them~ was that really you, though?

CORDS:

~the cord on the Doctor’s arm scrunches up on itself, the others moving quickly back to angrily gesture to the unconscious Caroline, come of them creating new burn marks on her skin~

DOCTOR:

~looks over in startled concern then understanding~ so… She was the only bad one this whole time, eh? Glad I targeted Her, then. I’m surprised you all recognized her. Clever, aren’t you?

CORDS:

~they abandon Caroline again to slither back to the Doctor, most of them now seeming calmer, though there are still a few reluctant stragglers. The small cord relaxes and starts inching up the Doctor’s arm~

DOCTOR:

~lets the cords do what they will for a moment before speaking~ well, it’s nice talking to you all, but I really should get going soon. Do you think you could keep Her alive while I’m gone? I want to have a bit of fun torturing Her too; maybe we could do it together sometime… would you like that?

CORDS:

~they seem hesitant, moving backwards a few inches and not giving a clear answer; the slight pressure around the Doctor’s arm disappears as the small cord uncurls itself~

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, I understand I can’t expect for you to trust me yet; I’m a bit on edge too, considering the burns I’ve gotten from you—though I know it wasn’t you. I’ll be back, because I do intend to get my revenge against Her but also because I need to make sure this place doesn’t become the Hell it was for anyone but Her, but I’ll leave for now. ~shifts, trying to gently coax them away so he doesn’t accidentally hurt one when standing up~

CORDS:

~the cords have already moved a respectable distance away, continuing back towards the wall~

DOCTOR:

See you then. ~stands and turns to go back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and figuring Caroline can’t eat anyway when She’s unconscious~ let’s go home, then, I guess…

TARDIS:

~reminds him that he had also talked about getting the necessary materials for being able to purchase things, since they’re setting up for Christmas; also states that he could leave something for Caroline to eat when she gains consciousness again~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ you’re right. Sorry, got a bit distracted. ~goes to the kitchen to grab some food—something instant and cold, like a salad—and go to set it outside the door before asking the TARDIS if she can narrow down the search for his belongings~

TARDIS:

~says that a likely place is the vault, but other than that she can’t really trace the Doctor’s belongings, except for maybe the sonic screwdriver~

DOCTOR:

But weren’t the Master’s and my vaults moved? When I was tiny. Although, mine didn’t fall… ~pulls up the map of Aperture on the console’s screen uncertainly~ try for the sonic? Might as well try what we can…

TARDIS:

~generates a map, running a scan and zooming the map in one bit at a time, until there’s an outline of a rectangular room attached to a complex of other rooms in the view window, and two points on the floor inside of the rectangular room~

DOCTOR:

Perfect! I love it when things make sense. ~sets coordinates to the marked room, pulling the takeoff lever~ you’re the best; you know that?

TARDIS:

~takes off happily, flattered by the Doctor’s praise~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS, grabbing his flashlight and cautiously opening the TARDIS doors, knowing there could be anything in the area~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in the Doctor’s vault, which is mostly empty except for a few of the Doctor’s lost outfits, in pockets of which are the Doctor’s two sonic screwdrivers, his psychic paper, and a pair of handcuffs~

DOCTOR:

~picks up his blue suit and pants, his shirts, his old tie, the black and old brown trench coats and his black swirled suit and pants. The clothing’s bloodstained from being worn in Aperture but he’s certain he can clean them up, carrying them back to the TARDIS before looting them for his old belongings, pocketing the newer screwdriver, psychic paper, and handcuffs, holding his old screwdriver while he searches for the money he used to carry on himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he also finds the stun gun in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets; altogether his scrounging for money totals around £200, plus about £700 worth in currencies from other planets, all mostly made up of spare change~

DOCTOR:

~pockets the money he can find, figuring it’ll do—and if not, he has his gadgets back, he can get more easily. Takes the stun gun too, figuring keeping it won’t hurt and folding his old clothes to set them aside behind the railings~

TARDIS:

~seems curious if there’s anything interesting in this complex of rooms, having never been here before and wondering what there is to find~

DOCTOR:

~rattles off what’s in the rooms from what he remembers~ a shrink ray, an anti-gravity room, a bedroom, and an office. You didn’t see me when I was tiny, did you?

TARDIS:

~responds in the negative, seeming amused as she prods for memories of this “tiny” Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~easily lets the TARDIS access his memories of being miniature, pretty amused by them himself though depending on the Master got annoying at the time~ ‘twas quite disorienting, honestly.

TARDIS:

~wonders how they might be able to use a shrink ray—as the Doctor described it—perhaps it could make things interesting with Caroline~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, surprised by the TARDIS’ first thoughts and smirking slightly~ Brilliant. Yes… I’ll go grab it. I doubt I even have to worry about a lack of gravity with no power. ~starts back towards the door, ditching the flashlight in favor of his old sonic~

TARDIS:

~realizes her own immediate thought with a bit of denial, after a moment excusing it as a result of the Doctor’s own mindset and disregarding the possibility that she is eager to torture Caroline as well~

DOCTOR:

My mind is clear. No drums, and I regret nothing. ~leaves the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and leaving the vault to find and bring back the shrink ray gun~

TARDIS:

~knows the Doctor’s mind is clear, still not confirming or denying her support of the Doctor’s decisions. Reminds him of the food for Karen when he comes back with the device~

DOCTOR:

~puts the gun and sonic in his pocket, glad his pockets are bigger on the inside~ John said she likes fish, right? I’m sure we have that somewhere. ~strides to the halls to go to the kitchen and grab whatever sort of non-poisonous fish he finds first~

TARDIS:

~confirms the Doctor’s question, though he already seems to be on his way, asking if they’re ready to head back home now when he’s finished retrieving the food for Karen~

DOCTOR:

Indeed we are. ~sets the food aside and sets coordinates for home, pulling the takeoff lever and flying the TARDIS home, informing the Master of his return~

MASTER:

~simply acknowledges the Doctor’s return, seeming preoccupied and his mindset has changed a bit since the Doctor saw him last~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS, taking the fish and walking out, closing the TARDIS door behind him before heading into his home~ hello!

SI’NUITELLE:

Hello. ~responds raspily from where she sits at the table, waving. She looks back over at the living room~

MASTER:  
~carefully walks back and forth with two or three plates balanced on top of his head, his posture perfect and gallant; he grins over at the Doctor without turning his head~ welcome home.

ALAN:

~claps his hands together in encouragement~ another, another!

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, closing the door behind him~ I see you’ve been busy. ~excitedly walks over to the kitchen to put fish in a bowl for Karen~ guess what I found in Aperture!

ALAN:

~jumps up with an empty glass in his hand to offer to the Master~

MASTER:

~takes it and carefully places it atop his stack of plates as he turns to the Doctor to ask curiously~ ho! What’s that?

DOCTOR:

~takes his old sonic out of his pocket happily~ My vault; got all my old stuff back! Both sonics, the psychic paper, money, everything that had been in my pockets before. ~tosses the sonic into the air so it flips 360˚ before landing back in his hand, pocketing it~

MASTER:

~grins~ how wonderful! ~takes his hands away from the cup, gliding elegantly past the Doctor and to the cabinets where he takes the dishes on his head off and puts them away~

KAREN:

~moves as fast as she can over to the bowl the Doctor’s set out to eat the fish~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Are we going out soon?} ~she speaks up with a sniffle, then a small sneeze~

DOCTOR:

{Yes, soon enough.} ~mentally asks the Master for the drums, speaking~ well, what should be done first? As it pertains to Christmas, that is.

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay…} ~weakly gets to her feet~

ALAN:

~squeals from where he lies on the floor in the living room~ Christmaaaaas!!

MASTER:

~finishes putting the dishes away and opens the drums to the Doctor, wincing slightly at Alan’s antics~ All I know is there’s a big dinner that I’ll probably be cooking. But I’m not sure the TARDIS has enough food for that.

DOCTOR:

Well, most of the reason Christmas dinner is so large for most people is because Humans have extended family they reach out to and invite over; the only person who has the potential of wanting to come over for us is Jack. Either way, just because I normally don’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t, and we can buy more food if necessary. That’s not all there is to Christmas, though.

MASTER:

Alright, fill me in then. ~he responds, pulling out a chair by the table to sit; assuming the Doctor has taken the drums by now~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and sits next to the Master, explaining~ well, there’s usually a small decorated pine tree under which people put wrapped presents for the others to open. The story behind it’s a separate matter; sometimes it’s about the birth of this Jewish guy who Christians consider to be the messiah and sometimes it’s about a supposedly fictional jolly old fat guy who lives in the North Pole making presents for all the children in the world.

ALAN:

~rolls over onto his stomach and seems distressed~ Daddy, you didn’t say anything about _that!_

MASTER:

~just looks confused~ you mean St. Nicholas? Or, perhaps better known as Santa Claus. ~folds his arms on top of the table, looking down at it thoughtfully~ perhaps the tree is a good place to start.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly~ I have a lot of fun convincing companions that I’m Santa Claus… but yes; so, you want to buy a tree or just chop one down from before the humans chopped them all down?

MASTER:

Chopping down a tree would be better for us financially, but I have some doubts about how well that would go. ~chuckles a little~ do you have experience chopping down trees?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment before answering~ well, no… ~trails off before adding in a lighthearted, joking tone~ but I am quite skilled in ‘winging it’.

SI’NUITELLE:

~has a small coughing fit, taking her blanket off and going to set it down on the couch~

MASTER:

~looks over at her in concern~ right then, I guess that’s what we’ll do.

ALAN:

~jumps up from off the floor excitedly~ are we going now?

DOCTOR:

Yes, soon; patience, Alan. ~stands to walk up to Si’nuitelle~ {are you going to be alright coming along with us?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~starts to nod, coughing again and stifling it in order to respond~ {yes, I think so. Will it be cold?} ~asks with a shiver~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly with concern~ {Outside, yes. But I can have the TARDIS warm up a bit more than usual for you, if you’d like.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles, giving a small nod~ {thank you.}

ALAN:

~goes over to grab the Master’s arm, pulling him insistently towards the door~ come on, come on!

MASTER:

~stands up so as to not be pulled off the chair~

DOCTOR:

{No problem!} Alright then, Allons-y! ~starts towards the door, walking out and asking the TARDIS to turn the heat up a bit as soon as he’s within telepathic range~

MASTER:

~manages to hold Alan back long enough for him to be able to put his shoes on, then following the eager child outside~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks behind the rest of them, turning off the lights as they exit the house~

TARDIS:

~acknowledges the Doctor’s request and starts warming up, opening the doors for Alan when he runs up to her~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the TARDIS after Alan, striding over to the console and trying to think of what he’ll get everyone for Christmas and putting in coordinates for a young pine forest in Earth’s past~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits down on the bench when she gets to it~

MASTER:

~notices how sick she still seems, wondering why the Doctor agreed to let her come with~ so, anywhere in particular?

DOCTOR:

Eh, all we need is a relatively young tree. No use in being specific beyond not wanting to land in America. ~asks the TARDIS to scan Si’nuitelle, letting the Master see the request as an answer to his question~

MASTER:

~nods slightly in understanding~ also want to be careful not to land at a bad time—though, I suppose the TARDIS should have that covered.

  
TARDIS:

~proudly affirms the Master’s statement, getting to work on the scan~

ALAN:

~bounds over to the console~ Daddy! Can I help?

DOCTOR:

Sure! I’ve got the coordinates set, but let me show you something. ~picks Alan up to show him a different section of the console—specifically his less consistent form of steadying the TARDIS, carefully explaining when to move which control in what direction based on which way the TARDIS feels unstable~

ALAN:

~his eyes widen slightly as he takes in the new information with wonder~ can I do that when we fly? ~looks over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods, smiling~ I’ll help you with it if you need it, of course. ~walks back over to the takeoff lever~ ready?

ALAN:

~stations himself at the section of controls having to do with stability, nodding with determination~ yes!

MASTER:

~looks a little worried, holding on to a railing~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the takeoff lever, running about to fly the TARDIS but avoiding the stability controls unless the ride gets _too_ rough~

ALAN:

~does well with steadying the TARDIS until he needs a control that’s too high for him to reach; using another control as leverage to reach the higher one without thinking~

TARDIS:

~nearly starts to tip all the way onto one side~

DOCTOR:

~holding onto the rim, runs/climbs over to sway the TARDIS back to being upright~ careful now!

ALAN:

~has fallen away from the console, his footing upset by the sudden shift~ I’m sorry Daddy, I-I can’t do it… ~he wails into the grated floor, distressed~

MASTER:

~climbs back over the railing where he had fallen thought to help Si’nuitelle up and then go over to try to comfort Alan~

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, Alan! ~steadies the TARDIS and flies it like he normally does, calling over to Alan~ no one does great their first time flying! I almost destroyed an entire planet the first time I flew her.

ALAN:

~doesn’t look up until the TARDIS lands, despite both of his parents’ reassurances. Sniffles, with a hint of an amused smile~ you… you did?

MASTER:

~smiles a little and helps Alan come to his feet~ your dad has always been rubbish at flying, Alan. I wouldn’t doubt it.

DOCTOR:

~playfully retorts~ Oi! Just because I don’t fly properly doesn’t mean I can’t fly well! ~chuckles~ but yes, I did. In fact, not so long ago, I crashed into a parallel universe and almost broke the TARDIS.

ALAN:

~giggles at the Doctor and the Master’s exchange, seeming reassured~ okay. At least I didn’t almost break her! ~realizes something, becoming worried and a little upset~ um… could I have… broken her?

DOCTOR:

Of course not, Alan. You did great until you couldn’t reach a control, and the worst you had the potential of doing is swing us off course—and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve done that!

MASTER:

~chuckles, ruffling Alan’s hair in reassurance, before leaning down to whisper something in the child’s ear~

ALAN:

~his eyes widen and he grins, bounding back over to the Doctor, his worry forgotten~ come on! Let’s go get the tree!!

 


	8. Christmas Shopping

DOCTOR:

Alright, well we can’t just pull one out of the ground let me get an ax. ~strides into the hallway, going to a nearby closet to grab a seemingly ancient ax and head back into the console room~

ALAN:

~squeaks at the sight of the ax and goes to the Master to hide behind him~

MASTER:

~looks back at his son, worried~ it’s alright, Alan; that’s for the tree.

DOCTOR:

~gives a concerned smile~ yes; I’d never hurt you, not on purpose. ~heads to the door to open it, wondering what the temperature is outside~

MASTER:

~picks Alan up and holds him comfortingly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside it’s a warm summer temperature, with a view of a clear lake, surrounded by a forest of different sized pine trees that they’ve landed in~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, speaking to the TARDIS~ you never disappoint! ~steps outside, looking around at the quite beautiful scenery~

ALAN:

~asks, confused~ who’s never disappoint?

MASTER:

~explains with a small smile as he carries Alan outside after the Doctor~ the TARDIS.

DOCTOR:

Alright; so, where should we start? How high is our ceiling again? ~looks around at the various trees, summing them up~

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I don’t know, I didn’t go measuring it. ~looks up at a large tree with a small smirk~ but I think I can safely say trees like that wouldn’t fit.

ALAN:

~follows the Master’s gaze, giggling~

SI’NUITELLE:

~doesn’t seem to have followed them out~

DOCTOR:

Well we’re certainly safe getting one relatively close to our height… ~starts pacing around, looking for a tree that’s good in size and shape~

MASTER:

~was thinking that as well, giving a nod~ seems our best bet-

ALAN:

~interrupts with a loud squeal~ Daddy, look at that one! ~points to a tree that’s behind one of the big ones, a little sparse when it comes to branches but about as tall as the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~walks over when he hears Alan call to him, looking at the tree with a slight smile~ looks good to me! Master?

MASTER:

~peers at the tree, smiling~ it’s a great choice. Good job, Alan.

ALAN:

~grins at the praise, happily snuggling up to the Master~

DOCTOR:

Indeed. ~walks up to the tree~ stand back. ~goes to cut the tree down as close to the bottom as possible, hacking away at it with the same force and precision used to break the glass in Aperture~

MASTER:

~backs up closer to the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~puts his hands over his ears to muffle the sounds of the Doctor’s hacking at the tree, looking over after it falls~

MASTER:

~sets him down, tells him to stay put and goes over to the Doctor~ need help carrying it?

DOCTOR:

Uh… ~looks at the tree then the Master, nodding slightly~ yeah, that’d be nice. ~going to grab the tree from the trunk end~

MASTER:

~picks up the opposite end, starting to back towards the TARDIS and calling back to Alan~ Alan! Open the door for us.

ALAN:

~goes over compliantly~ yes, Father! ~pulling both doors open and standing out of the way, barely containing his excitement as he looks at the tree~

DOCTOR:

~picks up his end and follows the Master, trying to figure out where they’ll set it in the TARDIS, though he’s not too worried about that as there’s certainly plenty of room~ why don’t we just set it between two pillars?

MASTER:

~backs into the TARDIS, trying to find somewhere two pillars would be close enough to use as a prop, shaking his head slightly~ why don’t we just lay it on the ground and turn the stabilizers on when we fly back home. ~brings it over to a pillar where the Doctor can hold it upright on his own, walking back outside to grab the ax and bring it in~

DOCTOR:

~holds the tree upright until the Master get back, laying it down~ so, to home next? Then Christmas shopping, I suppose…

MASTER:

Sure. ~agrees, going over to set the ax down and check on Si’nuitelle, who’s curled up on the bench~

ALAN:

~bounds inside, running over to the tree with an excited gasp, crouching down to rummage through the branches~ we’re bringing it home?

DOCTOR:

~nods absently, asking the TARDIS if she’s finished her scan and what her results are as he starts towards the console~

TARDIS:

~reports her findings, saying that Si’nuitelle’s metabolism is around the same rate of a human’s, explaining her warmer temperature; but her immune system is barely functional—she’s likely to catch every disease she’s exposed to until one of them eventually kills her. Solemnly adds that at least she’s started out with a simple common cold~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the console, muttering~ so Earth’s practically a death trap, if we brought her to the planet of semi-Timelords they’d all get sick if they’re not already… there isn’t a habitable planet without disease!

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor in concern, walking over to him and mentally asking what the results of the scan were~

ALAN:

~giggles when he finds a little bug in the tree, getting it to crawl onto his hand~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly, telling the Master what the TARDIS told him~ I can medicate any disease on Earth, but I can’t medicate _every_ disease on Earth. They all constantly change. There’s a point at which I won’t be able to keep up… but I’ll be damned if I don’t try. ~turns the stabilizers on and sets coordinates for home~

MASTER:

Good luck. ~gives the Doctor a sympathetic look, turning away from the console and crouching down next to Alan to make sure the bug he found isn’t dangerous or not supposed to be in their present time/location~

DOCTOR:

~stares at the console for a moment longer before turning to Alan and the Master~ we good to go?

MASTER:

~stands back up and turns to the Doctor, holding a little ladybug in his hand and giving a brief, playful salute with the other~ all clear.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles almost uncomfortably, not about to tell the Master not to salute him when it was clearly supposed to be a joking gesture, pulling the takeoff lever and flying the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~crouches down again next to Alan, having an idea as to why the Doctor doesn’t like being saluted but not saying anything~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks to be in bad shape, shivering on the bench and coughing often as the TARDIS flies~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS, immediately starting towards the med room~ I’ll be back in a sec, I just need to grab something.

MASTER:

~looks over his shoulder, concerned~ alright… we’ll wait for you.

DOCTOR:

~goes through his drawers and cupboards of medicine, grabbing something for practically every human disease and shoving them into his pants pocket, most of his belongings being in his suit pockets~ I won’t let this one die…

MASTER:

~when the Doctor gets back the Master stands up and ushers Alan to the side, not wanting him to be in the way when they move the tree out~ got everything?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Near literally. ~walks over to the doors, opening them before going to help the Master carry the tree~

MASTER:

~chuckles a little, but it trails off halfheartedly, knowing the seriousness of Si’nuitelle’s situation. Carries his end of the tree unsteadily, making the branches quiver at the slight shaking in his arms and muttering under his breath as he readjusts his grip~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t say anything when he sees the Master’s struggle, pretty sure he knows the cause perfectly well, keeping himself from grinning when he remembers the handcuffs in his pocket and following the Master~

MASTER:

~his expression grows a little nervous as he carefully navigates backwards, pushing the door of their house open and backing inside with a sigh as he lets a held breath go. Sizes up the height of the ceiling with a smile~ great, this should fit perfectly.

DOCTOR:

~speaks as he walks in~ Alright, so where are we putting it? ~looking around and figuring the living room would be the best~

MASTER:

~nods in agreement, moving towards the living room~

ALAN:

~runs inside after them and announces~ Si’nuitelle isn’t getting up to come back inside… ~looks at the Doctor, worried~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, turning his head to respond to their son~ don’t worry, Alan, she’s just sick. ~trying to be reassuring without lying~

MASTER:

~nearly drops his end of the tree with his unsteady grip, catching it and hauling it upright when they get to the corner of the living room~

ALAN:

~looks up at them, then at the floor~ alright… but I think she needs help coming in…

DOCTOR:

I’ve got it covered. ~makes sure the Master and the tree are situated before starting towards the door~ I’ll be right back, with Si’nuitelle. ~striding off to the TARDIS~

SI’NUITELLE:

~in the TARDIS, Si’nuitelle is hunched over on the bench, looking pale and unwilling to do or say much. She simply looks over at the Doctor when he approaches~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and kneels in front of Si’nuitelle, touching their foreheads together so he can assess exactly what she has and what she needs for medication, also trying to comfort her~ {you’re going to be okay, I promise.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~her cold simply seems to be worsening, and she’s weak from the symptoms. She doesn’t verbally respond to the Doctor, simply asking mentally if he’s figured out what’s wrong with her, and if he can help~

DOCTOR:

{I can cure the _cold…_ unfortunately, it seems you’re likely to get every disease you come across, but I have the medication necessary to stop any of them, so just…} ~rifles through the pill bottles in his pocket to take one out and hand a pill from it to Si’nuitelle~ {eat this.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she grows panicked at the Doctor’s explanation, shakily reaching out to take the pill offered to her and put it in her mouth, grimacing as she tries to chew it and nearly coughing it out~

DOCTOR:

{You don’t need to chew it, just swallow it.} ~mimes what he means on the off chance that Si’nuitelle doesn’t know what he means~

SI’NUITELLE:

~continues to grimace, moving the pill around in her mouth until she finds the right way to swallow it, coughing after she does so and looking fully discomforted~

DOCTOR:

{Do you want to head back into the house? You can just curl up on the couch; take a nap, maybe.} ~puts the pill bottle away while he speaks~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods slightly, shuddering before managing a few words~ {yes; please.}

DOCTOR:

~stands to his full height, offering his hand to Si’nuitelle, ready to support her full weight as he speaks softly~ {let’s go, then.} ~mentally seeming bothered by something~

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor’s mood first, asking if something happened~

SI’NUITELLE:

~goes to get up and stand, taking the Doctor’s offered support and leaning on his hand with more than half of her weight~

DOCTOR:

~responds to the Master in the negative, starting towards the doors slowly so Si’nuitelle can keep up while supporting the weight she trusts him with~

SI’NUITELLE:

~carefully walks out of the TARDIS with the Doctor’s help, nearly falling only once, and shrinking in on herself with a chilled shiver when they step outside~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arms around her rather than just holding her hand after he closes the doors behind him~ {sh, just a little further…}

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks a little slower on her way up to the front door because of the cold temperature, the Doctor’s hold not helping her much as his body temperature is already colder than hers. Is shivering by the time they get inside~

DOCTOR:

~guides Si’nuitelle to the couch with the blanket so she can lay down, looking at her in concern~ {now you just get your rest, alright? I’ll make up a nice kettle of tea later and we can have a nice warm drink. Sound good?} ~brings the blanket over her, folded like before~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Sounds wonderful…} ~gets comfortable in the warm blanket, giving a small smile and a sneeze~

MASTER:

~gives her a brief look of concern, turning his attention to the Doctor~ well… the tree needs something to keep it upright, I think. ~gestures back at the tree, which is up, but leaning back against the corner~

DOCTOR:

~gives a soft smile before turning his attention to the Master~ Right, right, uh… well, I’ve never had need for anything with that purpose ‘til now. I’m sure we’ll find something when shopping—until then, it can just lean there.

MASTER:

A simple pot should do fine… ~glances at the tree for a moment, looking over at Alan when he suddenly speaks up~

ALAN:

Now what do we do, Daddy? ~tugs on the Doctor’s arm to get his attention~

DOCTOR:

Well, we grab whatever will work to keep the tree up, and then I suppose we should go to get the presents for each other—and perhaps a decoration or two for the tree…

ALAN:

Yes! ~jumps with excitement, running back to the front door~ let’s go let’s go let’s go!

MASTER:

~smiles wearily, exhausted by Alan’s seemingly never-ending flow of energy, but moves himself to follow the small child to the door~

DOCTOR:

~runs after Alan, being accustomed to running 24/7 for months on end, opening the door to go back outside~

MASTER:

~gives a small sigh, but a genuine smile, grabbing his coat from the rack and following the other two outside as he puts it on. Watches Alan run up to the TARDIS as he closes and locks the front door of their home, rather preferring to be calm and collected than energetic, walking up to the TARDIS at a stroll~

DOCTOR:

~follows close behind Alan, opening the TARDIS doors and letting his hand linger on the doorframe as he walks in, once again stuck on what he’s going to get people—especially the Master, with his multiple personalities~

MASTER:

~walks in to the TARDIS, pulling the doors closed behind him and walking up to the console~ so, a mall or shopping center of some sort? ~starting to help prepare things for flight~

ALAN:

~hops over to the bench, sitting down and dangling his feet back and forth as he sits, containing his excitement~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a brief moment before responding~ well, either will work fine… mall’s probably best, just because it’s all inside.

MASTER:

~smiles and goes to the monitor, about to put coordinates in, then stepping aside to let the Doctor do it~ go ahead, you know much more about these things than I do.

ALAN:

~calls over from where he sits, asking~ do we gotta shop for stuff on Earth?

DOCTOR:

~gives a playful pout~ awh, well there you go taking the surprise away. ~shakes his head slightly, smiling again as he sets the coordinates~ no matter; no, we do not have to shop for stuff on Earth. In fact, I know a great place to go!

ALAN:

~kicks his feet a little faster, giving a small gasp, his eyes wide with curiosity~ where is it?

MASTER:

~smiles slightly over at Alan~ didn’t he just say something about a surprise, Alan?

DOCTOR:

~pulls the takeoff lever, eager to go to another planet as he’s felt quite grounded though he knows the TARDIS could at any time take him anywhere, flying the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~helps with flying the TARDIS, grinning happily over at the Doctor as he runs around the console as well, trying not to collide with the Doctor when they need to pass by each other~

DOCTOR:

~warmly smiles back at the Master, managing to not run directly into the Master before they land, though he does brush past him a couple of times~

ALAN:

~hops down off of the bench when the TARDIS lands, running over to the door and glancing back at the Doctor before opening the door without caution~ where are we now?

ENVIRONMENT:

~they seem to be inside a lobby of some sort, the ceiling and back wall seeming to be made of glass, giving a beautiful view of millions of stars that can’t be seen from Earth. The room itself has a black and gold color scheme with a few couches and tables. At the wall across from the window, there’s a front desk with a Xeraphin behind it that seems to have its eyes locked onto the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

It’s a space station shopping center. ~walks out of the TARDIS, immediately noticing the Xeraphin~ but there might be a small problem…

ALAN:

~steps out of the TARDIS and looks around at the other aliens with an excited gasp, starting towards a stranger to talk to them~

MASTER:

~walks up~ small problem…? ~sees where the Doctor’s eyes are drawn, taking a discomforted step back~ what point in time is this, Doctor?

DOCTOR:

~looks over to keep track of their son~ Alan, don’t talk to strangers! ~answering the Master as he starts towards Alan~ before any of that, but you remember their telepathic abilities.

ALAN:

~turns to the Doctor, pouting as he walks back over to him~ but… why not?

MASTER:

~hesitantly steps out of the TARDIS and closes the door, keeping an eye on the front desk attendant and mentally deciding to just keep clear of the Xeraphin~

DOCTOR:

~easily explains to Alan~ some people like to keep to themselves, it’s only polite to let other people go about their business. Not to mention, not everyone’s nice.

ALAN:

But… how do you meet new people if you don’t talk to strangers? ~continues to pout, reaching out to hug the Doctor’s waist and look to the side down at the floor with a dejected frown~

DOCTOR:

~scratches the back of his neck in thoughtful backtracking~ well, you do have to talk to strangers at a certain point, but there’s usually a purpose for speaking to them. I met your father at the Academy, I talked to Jack because he saved my old companion, Rose. I talked to Si’nuitelle because I needed to communicate with a large group of people in Aperture and she was closest.

MASTER:

~as the Doctor talks with Alan, the Master wanders a little, looking for the way out of the lobby into a more commercial area without nearing the Xeraphin~

ALAN:

~smiles a little~ so don’t talk to strangers unless you like them?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door to go into the main area of the shopping center is nearby the desk, though there’s a door on a separate wall that says “staff only” through which they could probably get where they want to go~

DOCTOR:

I suppose that’s a way to look at it, yeah.

MASTER:

~comes back to the Doctor’s side when he’s finished looking around, reaching out to take his hand and ruffling Alan’s hair with his other~ shall we get started, then?

ALAN:

~seems to remember their original purpose, letting go of the Doctor and looking around~ right! Where do we get stuff?

DOCTOR:

~happily takes the Master’s hand~ right. This way, ~gestures towards the double-doors that lead to the main area, which looks like a shopping center of sorts with two floors to it—more brightly colored than the lobby. Walks to the sliding doors~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the front desk’s attendant remains silent~

ALAN:

~toddles after them with a giggle, looking around at the different stores and people walking by with amazement~ Woah! ~goes to run off into the crowd~

MASTER:

~reaches out and catches him by the hood of his jacket~ Alan, stay close; we don’t want you getting lost.

DOCTOR:

~looks around at the stores in excitement, seeming almost absent when he speaks~ your Father’s right, Alan…

MASTER:

~chuckles and tugs gently on the Doctor’s arm~ you don’t go running off either.

ALAN:

~wiggles out of the Master’s hold, returning to the Doctor’s side reluctantly as they walk along~ which one should we go to first?

DOCTOR:

Oh, anywhere’s fine—well, not _anywhere_ , there are one or two shady joints but they’re not in the main plaza. And no promises. ~seems more like he’s looking for something specific as they walk along~

MASTER:

Alright, so, since the gifts are supposed to be secret, I guess we can do this in shifts—one of us stays with Alan, the other splitting off; then we can meet up again and switch so Alan can get something for who was watching him during the first shift. ~suggests, having calculated this out~

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement~ Alright! Sounds good to me! So; who’s going first? I don’t mind either way.

ALAN:

~tugs on the Doctor’s sleeve~ I wann go with you, Daddy! So I can get something for Father. ~looks over at the Master~ that’s how it works, right?

MASTER:

~smiles down at Alan~ yes, that’s right. I suppose I’m off then—currency?

DOCTOR:

Right. Universal credits… well, not quite universal. I had a card at some point… I thought I took everything from my old pockets, though… ~searches his pockets~ I mean, I know I can _get_ plenty of credits real quick if I don’t have the card…

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes, standing by patiently and waiting for the Doctor to figure himself out~

DOCTOR:

Aha! One minute. Alan, stay with your Father. ~runs off, coming back a few moments later, panting from sprinting and handing the Master a card~

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the card, hesitantly taking it~ alright… where’d you get _this_?

ALAN:

~stands up on his tip-toes to try to see the card~

DOCTOR:

I had a card left over from my trip as a stowaway on the starship Titanic. A long, sad, yet somewhat hilarious adventure I had—was it last Christmas? Anyways, the man who set up the cards didn’t know what he was doing and so there was loads on these things. I just split the money in mine into two. ~raises another almost identical card~

MASTER:

~chuckles, pocketing the card~ alright, great. I’m off, then. ~turns and waves as he walks off further into the shopping plaza~

ALAN:

~waves enthusiastically after him~ bye, Father!!

DOCTOR:

~turns to Alan after watching the Master walk away~ So, where to first? ~seeming almost giddy and pocketing the card as well~ wherever you want—within reason.

ALAN:

~matches the Doctor’s excitement, hopping around in place to see the nearby stores~ uhmmmm… that one! ~grins and points to a little shop that’s selling neat doodads and pieces of advanced technology~

~•~

DOCTOR & ALAN:

~they shop for a bit, getting gifts for the Master and switching off when the Doctor and the Master communicate that they’re done before finally meeting up at the TARDIS, bags of gifts in hand~

ALAN:

~takes his gift bags and sets them down on the bench, hopping energetically around the console room~ I wanna give them to you now!!

MASTER:

~smiles warmly, closing the TARDIS door behind him and the Doctor~ that’s for Christmas Day.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, going to set coordinates for home and speaking to the TARDIS~ and don’t you worry; I’ve not forgotten about you. ~raising his voice as he adds~ speaking of which, should we invite Jack over for Christmas? His crew has lives beyond Torchwood, so I doubt he has anything planned.

ALAN:

Yeah! ~he quickly answers~ Jack’s fun.

TARDIS:

~seems to add a bit to the excited atmosphere at the Doctor’s statement~

DOCTOR:

Alright, then! ~turns the stabilizers on a little irritatedly as he doesn’t particularly like using them, but he doesn’t want the presents to break, setting his bags aside before pulling the takeoff lever, speaking while he flies~ I’ll go make the tea for Si’nuitelle and whoever else wants it when we land, then I’ll get in touch with Jack.

MASTER:

Sounds good to me. ~hangs back with Alan as the Doctor flies, seeming unwilling to set his bags down; when the TARDIS lands he approaches the Doctor, holding out the card~ here, you can take this back.

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods, taking the card and pocketing it, then taking out the laser screwdriver~ and I suppose I should return this to you—don’t want to burn myself on it again, and you probably would’ve taken it eventually anyway.

MASTER:

~smiles wanly, taking the screwdriver and deactivating it before slipping it into his pocket~ thank you. Though, I thought its controls were supposed to be isomorphic…

ALAN:

~watches the exchange curiously~ what was that thing?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs slightly~ GLaDOS did have it for a while; I certainly didn’t do more than pick it up from where you left it. ~turns to Alan~ it’s like my sonic screwdriver, but a lot more dangerous.

MASTER:

~nods in agreement~ yes, that’s why no one’s to touch it. ~glances briefly at the Doctor~ I’ll put it in a safe place. ~now that it seems the isomorphic controls have been deactivated, he’s concerned about Alan messing with it and getting hurt if it’s attainable in the house~

ALAN:

~looks around for a moment, then picks up his bags~

DOCTOR:

Well, I’ll go make the tea… ~picks up his bags and starts towards the hallway, wondering why the Master doesn’t just try to fix the screwdriver but not about to ask as it feels a bit like asking for trouble~

MASTER:

I’ll bring Alan inside, we can wrap some presents. ~takes Alan’s hand, and they walk towards the door as the Doctor enters the hallway~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~walks along down the hall, letting himself just think freely—though not of Caroline, in case the Master decides to listen in to his reflections, mainly over the thousands of lives that were lost when they escaped~

MASTER:

~seems too busy to intrude on the Doctor’s thoughts, but he does sense them, offering a small amount of comfort before having to direct his attention somewhere else~

DOCTOR:

~goes to make the tea, almost wishing that the Master never took the drums long enough for his moral views to make him look back on what he did, eventually coming back into the console room with the kettle in one hadn and his bags in the other~

TARDIS:

~grows concerned at the Doctor’s thoughts of the drums, informing him that they really should look into a more long-term solution for how that’s going to be handled~

DOCTOR:

Well, we both know the sorts of things that happen when the Master has them; and I have a few ways I can satisfy them at the moment. This is working, for now… ~goes to the doors, opening them to walk out to their house, closing the TARDIS doors behind him~

MASTER:

~warmly informs the Doctor that he’s been instructed to keep Dad away for a few extra minutes; Alan’s got to finish wrapping his present. Asks if the Doctor could stay outside just for a moment or two~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly at the Master’s tone, responding in the positive and using his trench coat on the kettle to preserve the tea’s heat. Leans on the railing outside~

MASTER:

~after a moment, the door opens and the Master beckons him inside~ thanks for waiting; it’s safe now.

ALAN:

~bounds over, standing beside the Master with a goofy smile as he spreads his hands and wiggles his fingers, which have bits of tape stuck on them~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, walking inside~ no problem! ~sets his bags aside once he’s inside, going and setting the kettle on the kitchen counter, grabbing cups for Si’nuitelle and himself~ whoever wants this can take some, I made plenty.

MASTER:

~closes the door behind him~

ALAN:

~runs after the Doctor~ what is it? ~trying to peer around him and see what it is he has~

MASTER:

~mentally informs the Doctor that Si’nuitelle isn’t doing as well~

DOCTOR:

Just tea. One of the sweeter varieties, ~pours the two cups, taking a sip out of one and nodding slightly before taking the other to Si’nuitelle with a soft smile~ {Si’nuitelle… I’m back…}

MASTER:

~goes to pour two more cups for Alan and himself when the Doctor moves away from the kettle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is asleep, but her fever seems to have gotten worse, and she’s shivering in her blankets~

DOCTOR:

~sets the cup on the table, gently bringing a hand to Si’nuitelle’s forehead and frowning, figuring he should let her sleep—he’ll try to keep the tea warm, maybe heat it up when he wakes up so she can have some. Walks back to the kettle to grab his cup and sip it worriedly~

MASTER:

~finishes pouring the tea and hands a cup to Alan~

ALAN:

~takes it with his tape-adorned fingers and takes a normal sip, nearly spilling it as he quickly sets it down on the counter and wails in pain at his burned tongue~ oww! ~sticks his tongue out, hopping from foot to foot~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, tea’s hot… ~sounds distant, taking a large sip of his steaming hot tea as if to get himself to stop thinking~ so, should I go call Jack now?

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a concerned glance, taking Alan’s cup of tea and putting some cold water in it so it’s not quite as hot~ if you want to. ~hands the cup back to Alan~

ALAN:

~sits down at the table next to his and the Master’s bags, warily tasting his cooled tea~

DOCTOR:

I’ll go do that then. ~sets his cup down and walks out of the house, closing the door behind him and heading to the TARDIS to call Jack, dialing Torchwood, speaking as soon as someone picks up~ hello, it’s the Doctor; no, nothing’s wrong—well, plenty’s wrong, but that’s not why I called. ~finding it odd for him to call someone to make plans—though making plans in general is unusual to him~

PHONE:

~there’s a few muffled voices for a moment, then Jack comes on the line~

JACK:

Hey there, Doc? This is Jack. What’s up?

DOCTOR:

Hey! Sorry if I interrupted something, I was just wondering if you’re doing anything for Christmas… because we are, as it turns out—I have the TARDIS watching the skies, of course.

JACK:

Christmas! ~laughs a little~ sorry to tell you, Doc, but I’m not really the guy in charge of my schedule, and the rest of the crew’s heading home for Christmas, except for maybe Ianto… I gotta be here in case something pops up, you know?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs slightly~ I mean, I usually end up in the middle of some massive alien disaster anyway, but alright; just thought I’d ask. See you.

JACK:

Aw, leaving already? I wanted to ask; how’s everybody doing over there?

DOCTOR:

I’m fine; Alan’s great! Using the zero room, we actually managed to fix his brain! He forgot a bit; the first thing he told me was to be brave and that we’ll get home soon.

JACK:

Poor kid… I’m glad he’s better, though! You know, maybe I’ll stop by sometime in the next few days. ~chuckles~ if not for Christmas, then to get my Oyster card back.

DOCTOR:

~laughs at that~ oh yeah; I forgot about that… I should warn you, though, Si’nuitelle’s not doing so well… Turns out her ‘defect’ as GLaDOS’ Timelord prototype was a lack of a proper immune system.

JACK:

~his tone changes quickly to betray his concern~ is she going to turn out okay? Can you fix that?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates to answer, speaking in a solemn tone when he finally does~ the best I can do is try and treat every disease she comes across… and I’m certainly not giving up, but she isn’t showing signs of getting better.

JACK:

~doesn’t speak for a brief moment, returning brightly~ right then! Looking forward to visiting, Doc. Merry Christmas. ~the call ends, Jack having hung up~

DOCTOR:

~frowns, knowing Jack is putting on a smile for his crew right about now as he hangs up and hugs the TARDIS briefly before turning to head back inside the house~

KAREN:

~greets the Doctor when he comes back inside, mewling~

MASTER:

~is in the living room giving Si’nuitelle a slice of bread to eat~

ALAN:

~is still in the kitchen and sees the Doctor first~ is he gonna come for Christmas, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, closing the door behind him~ no; not all of it, anyways. Says he has to be ready if something comes up—which I personally find to be a dumb excuse, considering I’m pretty much guaranteed to get dragged into anything that happens if it’s alien trouble. It’s his life, though, so I won’t argue.

ALAN:

~pouts slightly~ so he can’t come? ~takes the tape off of his fingers, messing with it until he’s balled it up into a sticky mass, tossing it at the table~ I guess that’s okay. You and Father will stay though, right?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ of course. ~walks over to the Master and Si’nuitelle, adopting a tone of concern~ {how are things?}

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, currently half-perched on the arm of the couch with Si’nuitelle’s tea in his hand~ {Alright; her cold symptoms are dying down. But the fever…} ~glances at Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is busy slowly nibbling on a slice of bread~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ {that’s good… mostly, anyway.} ~looks between Si’nuitelle and the Master in thought~ {I’ll give her something for the fever before we go to bed tonight.}

MASTER:

~looks lost in thought for a brief moment, then focusing on the Doctor~ {right; sounds good.} ~glances over at Alan with a slight smile~ well, both Alan and I are finished with our presents; there’s some paper and tape there on the table if you want to wrap yours.

  
ALAN:

~stands and scoops up two poorly wrapped packages, running them over to the tree and standing there, looking prepared~

DOCTOR:

~goes to take the paper and tape (and scissors), chuckling~ I’ll go hide from you guys for a little bit, then. ~taking his bags and starting towards the steps~ shouldn’t take me long.

MASTER:

Alright, see you soon. We’ve got a tree to decorate… ~glances out the front window to see the afternoon light leaving~ and, perhaps dinner to make.

DOCTOR:

Dinner… ~shakes his head slightly with a smile, walking up the steps and heading into their bedroom, just sitting on the floor to wrap presents~

MASTER:

~mentally informs the Doctor that he’ll be using a few supplies from the TARDIS’ kitchen, and he’s left Alan with Si’nuitelle for now~

DOCTOR:

~mentally acknowledges the Master, keeping an ear out for Alan~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor only hears the opening and closing of the front door—the Master leaving, and a quiet warning from Alan downstairs~ careful, it’s hot… ~probably him talking to Si’nuitelle about the tea~

DOCTOR:

~speaks his thoughts softly, used to doing so when he’s alone~ When the Doctor has a family, and a house, and pays rent… sounds like the punchline to a very old joke. A bit like saying “when hell freezes over”… then again, I did throw Satan into a black hole.

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a little knock on the front door, and any one-sided conversations that were going on downstairs cease~

ALAN:

~walks up to the base of the stairs, calling up~ Daddy! Somebody’s at the door! ~sounding nervous~

DOCTOR:

~stands up, quickly coming down the stairs and opening the door just enough to see who it is~ hello?

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~Mrs. Kingsley, their landlady, is standing on the doorstep holding a small tin and smiling politely~ hello there! I thought I’d stop by and see how you’re getting along in the new flat; I’ve brought some Christmas cookies, too.

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, opening the door fully and stepping aside so she can walk in~ oh; yes, how kind of you! Do come in, you’ve come right on time if you’d like a cup of tea.

MRS. KINGSLEY:

Oh, lucky me! ~steps in, handing the chilly tin to the Doctor as she adds more quietly~ have you seen that strange old police box right outside before? I’ve no clue where it came from!

ALAN:

~giggles to himself~

DOCTOR:

~takes the tin, seeming almost surprised~ Most people walk right by it. ~closes the door behind Mrs. Kingsley, adding~ can you believe that? The box pops in and out of nowhere and earns not even a passing glance!

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~raises her eyebrows~ it does? ~dismisses it for the moment, as Alan’s giggle draws her attention to him~ oh! And who’s this little cutie?

DOCTOR:

~grins in pride~ that’s Alan, my son. The Master’s out right now… ~heads to the kitchen to get a cup for Mrs. Kingsley and pour her tea, setting the tin aside on the kitchen counter~

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~follows the Doctor into the kitchen, but stays standing~ thank you for the tea… I’m sorry, correct me if I’m wrong, but you had a daughter with you when you bought the house; are they twins?

DOCTOR:

~hands Mrs. Kingsley the tea~ it’s not a problem. ~struggles to find an excuse that will work when Alia will never be back~ and you’re not mistaken. Alia and Alan are the same person. Alan’s transgendered—or at least wants to explore the thought.

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~takes the cup, sipping it and nodding in approval, but otherwise looking confused~ that’s an awfully young age to be wanting to switch genders…

ALAN:

~Alan himself looks confused, about to ask the Doctor what transgendered is~

MASTER:

~walks in carrying a ham on a tray with a few other supplies, looking mildly surprised~ oh—hello, Mrs. Kingsley.

DOCTOR:

Welcome back, Master! ~steps over to Alan, ruffling his hair and using the contact to explain “transgendered” along with the fact that humans don’t regenerate, speaking to Mrs. Kingsley~ I’m not going to tell him he can’t be who he wants, no matter whether or not that changes.

MASTER:

~chuckles at what the Doctor’s come up with to explain Alan, walking past them to place his supplies on the table~

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~smiles at the Master and gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder~ hello, dear! S’that dinner, is it? Well, I’d better get going then, I suppose.

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a nervous look, mentally asking if she’s come to collect the rent~

DOCTOR:

Thank you for stopping by—and merry Christmas! ~figuring the assumption of the holiday is safe, considering she described what’s in the tin as “Christmas cookies”. Responds to the Master in the negative~

MASTER:

~relaxes slightly and smiles, waving politely~ nice seeing you.

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~sets her cup in the sink, waving as she heads to the front door, and giving the Doctor a small wink~ I’ll see you in a week for your first payment.

ALAN:

~waves at her~ bye!

MRS. KINGSLEY:

~opens the door to leave~

DOCTOR:

~politely goes to close the door behind her, waving. Speaks once she’s gone~ no one has evre made it so difficult to seem human. “Have you seen the odd police box?” “Didn’t you have a daughter last time?” ~sighs as if absolutely exhausted by the encounter~ I’ll go finish up with the presents. ~starts up the stairs~

MASTER:

~smiles in understanding~ alright. ~curiously approaches the tin on the counter after a moment, quietly opening it and peering inside~

DOCTOR:

~it only takes him a few more minutes to wrap the presents, picking up the supplies and presents before heading downstairs to set the presents under the tree~

MASTER:

~by then the Master’s working on preparing some of the ham for dinner, the rest put away in their fridge~

ALAN:

~runs over to the Doctor when he comes over and tries to guess what his present is based on the shape~ Daddy? Father said we had to decorate the tree; how are we gonna do that?

DOCTOR:

Well _how_ is simple once you know _what_ we’re decorating it with—though normally it would be lights and various ornaments, sometimes tinsel…

MASTER:

~looks over after he slides the ham into the oven and closes it up~ we should have time today to do a little more shopping for the tree’s sake; get some ornaments, tinsel, I think there’s a star—oh, and a pot or something to keep it upright.

SI’NUITELLE:

~speaks up out of nowhere~ {I want to learn more of the language you speak.}

DOCTOR:

Well, I can get an extra pot from the TARDIS. ~looks over at Si’nuitelle in surprise~ {sure… where do you want to start?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~stares down at the ground, now munching on a second piece of bread~ {anywhere. I just want to understand what you’re all saying.}

ALAN:

~looks at her in concern, looking up at the Doctor~ what’s she saying?

DOCTOR:

~explains to Alan before Si’nuitelle~ Just that she wants to learn English so she can understand what we’re saying. {well, Alan just asked “what’s she saying”, to which I answered “Just that she wants to learn English so she can understand what we’re saying.” Considering the fact that English is a simpler language, I could probably show you it telepathically… at least a good portion of it.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she sits up a little, obviously intrigued~ {yes, would that make it easier to learn?}

DOCTOR:

{Certainly.} ~goes to sit in the space that’s been made open by Si’nuitelle sitting up~

SI’NUITELLE:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, looking like she’s searching for something in his eyes~ {will I get you sick if you touch me?} ~asks worriedly~

MASTER:

~folds his arms, somewhat disapproving of the way Si’nuitelle is acting~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and shakes his head~ {I’m immune to most human illnesses—even if you did manage to make me sick, I’d be fine in a week or so.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding, carefully picking up the Doctor’s hand and placing it on her forehead so they have physical contact~

CORD:

~when she does this a small cord wiggles drowsily out of the Doctor’s breast pocket, slithering up his arm~

MASTER:

Don’t move! ~lunges forward to snatch it up, pulling it taut and faltering when he sees it’s not connected to anything, yet still struggling in his grip. Looks to the Doctor~ why is this here?

DOCTOR:

~startled, speaks quickly~ wait, don’t hurt it! I thought I left them all in Aperutre, turns out they’re independently sentient and really hated GLaDOS as much as any of us. However, if you hurt that one, they have no reason to trust me to go about my business. GLaDOS was forcing them to hurt us before.

ALAN:

~cautiously peers in from where he retreated to the kitchen at the Doctor’s words, seeming nervous~

MASTER:

~loosens his grip on the cord, but doesn’t let it go~ what gives us a reason to trust them? ~there’s little force behind his tone, as he seems almost hesitant to distrust the cord~ and… I wouldn’t hurt them unless they hurt one of you.

DOCTOR:

~explains easily~ they’ve been rather helpful—that one’s especially friendly. It’s not like I’m best pals with them all of a sudden, but we’re going to have to at least tolerate each other if I’m going to go down there to make the androids.

MASTER:

~murmurs an apology to the small cord, letting it leave his grip; it coils around the Master’s wrist in forgiveness, curiously exploring up his arm, and he lets it~ if there’s any trouble, you take it back. ~lowers his arms to his sides, completely comfortable with having the cord there but his expression is serious~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, relieved~ of course. And sorry, I really didn’t know I had the little stowaway.

MASTER:

~his expression softens and he gives a smile~ it’s alright. ~his shakiness is noticeable as he turns to head back into the kitchen and check on the ham~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks back at the Doctor from around his hand that’s on her forehead~ {is—everything okay now? Can you show me English?}

DOCTOR:

{Oh; yes, right.} ~closes his eyes to focus his telepathy, showing Si’nuitelle the basics of English first, careful not to bombard her mind with knowledge~

SI’NUITELLE:

~closes her eyes as well, decently managing the gradual intake of new knowledge, though her excitement is hard not to notice~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly at Si’nuitelle’s eagerness, trying to keep his own worry bottled up and hidden as he keeps with a consistent but slow stream of facts about the English language~

SI’NUITELLE:

~at a certain point she falls a bit behind and has trouble catching up, pulling away from the Doctor’s hand with a small bit of disappointment, but she’s acquired plenty of understanding to be able to communicate on a basic level in English~

DOCTOR:

~smiles reassuringly~ {it’s fine; takes _weeks_ for most people to gather that much!}

SI’NUITELLE:

~grins, overjoyed as she responds, her Gallifreyan accent thick~ thank you!

ALAN:

~walks over and sits on the ground in front of the couch, looking up at them in awe~ she can speak English now?

DOCTOR:

You’re welcome. ~is a bit caught off-guard when Si’nuitelle speaks, the last time he heard a Gallifreyan accent in anything other than Gallifreyan being back at the Academy~ Yup! A good amount, at least.

ALAN:

And she knows Gallifreyan, right? ~glances at the Doctor briefly to ask his rhetorical question; spreads his arms wide in a gesture of excitement~ so we could teach each other!

DOCTOR:

That you could! ~looks over at Si’nuitelle~ as long as she’s feeling up to it, of course.

SI’NUITELLE:

I feel fine; now. ~smiles, scooting back a bit to create more room on the couch and drawing her blanket closer about her~

ALAN:

~goes to get up and take the available seat, but Karen beats him to it and he giggles, sitting back where he was~

DOCTOR:

That’s great! I’m going to go see how dinner’s coming along. ~pets Karen briefly before standing to head to the kitchen~

MASTER:

~is at the stove, focused on cooking some vegetables in a pot and occasionally nudging the cord back if it tries to slither too close to his hand, where it could get burned. He’s still shaking, though he seems to be effectively ignoring it~

DOCTOR:

Hello! How’s it going? ~walks over to see what the Master’s doing, trying not to get close enough to be in the way~

MASTER:

Fine. ~responds indifferently, pausing in his stirring~

CORD:

~slides under his sleeve and under his shirt to emerge by his neck~

MASTER:

~hesitantly resumes motion. Turns the burner down low to keep the contents of the pot warm, setting the spoon aside~ the ham should be done in ten minutes. ~staring at the counter absently~

DOCTOR:

That’s nice. ~steps over behind the Master, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, smiling softly though his voice portrays his concern~ and you’re sure you’re “fine”?

MASTER:

~smiles faintly, his voice gentle as he responds~ I said it was _going_ fine; I assumed you meant dinner. ~closes his eyes, simply enjoying the hug for the moment~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles quietly~ well, that’s not a reassuring answer at all. ~frowns slightly, the statement very quickly losing its humor~

MASTER:

My apologies. ~speaks jokingly, also fading back to a more serious tone~ but no; it think you know what’s bothering me at the moment… ~brings his hands to the Doctor’s arms, letting him feel how shaky they are~

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly~ I know; did you really think I came in here to check on the food? Just worrying, as usual.

MASTER:

~gives a small hum of understanding, shuddering faintly as the small cord curls loosely around his neck~

CORD:

~rests there like a necklace when the whole length of it has finished coiling around~

DOCTOR:

Just… ~backs off with a faint smile~ don’t do anything stupid.

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor longingly, regretting the loss of contact but giving an equally faint smile~ well that’s not very specific. ~turns his focus back to the stove when the oven beeps, crouching down and pulling it open, about to reach in but remembering he’ll burn himself if he grabs the pan with bare hands~

DOCTOR:

Oh- ~opens one of the cupboards, taking out a pair of blue oven mitts and speaking in a joking tone~ hey, look at that, I thought of something practical _before_ it was necessary!

MASTER:

~gives a little laugh, standing up and smiling genuinely~ thank you. ~reaches out to take the mitts, putting them on and pulling out the pan with the ham on it. Sets it on the table, turning the stove off and taking the pot of assorted vegetables to set on the table as well~ dinner’s ready.

DOCTOR:

~nods happily~ I’ll get Alan and Si’nuitelle. ~walks back over to the living room~ dinner’s ready, guys!

ALAN:

~gets up off the floor~ okay! ~starts heading into the kitchen, glancing back at Si’nuitelle when she doesn’t follow~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she gives the Doctor a polite smile, declining with a shake of her head~ I’m not hungry.

DOCTOR:

Alright… don’t hesitate to join us if you change your mind… ~hesitantly turns to go back to the kitchen~

ALAN:

I’m _very_ hungry! ~he feels the need to add, sitting down in a chair and reaching across the table to try and take some of the ham~

MASTER:

~puts the oven mitts away and sets three plates out, not focused enough to even tell Alan not to grab food with his hands~

DOCTOR:

~strides over to the table, gently pushing Alan’s hand away from the food~ not hungry enough that you can’t go through the trouble of using a fork and enjoying your meal. ~goes to get the necessary utensils and set them out~

ALAN:

~pouts, resting his chin on the table and waiting impatiently~ fine, daddy…

MASTER:

~comes to sit down, neglecting drinks as he’s not particularly hungry himself, not used to eating this often; thanks the Doctor for his help, going to serve up the ham but realizing it hasn’t been sliced. Gets up once more, finding a large knife and bringing it back to cut the ham, seeming shakier than usual as he uses it~

ALAN:

Father, why’re you all shaky? ~he asks, noticing and getting concerned~

DOCTOR:

It’s nothing, Alan, nothing to be concerned about. That being said, ~looks up at the Master with a smile as if he’s simply trying to be helpful~ should I cut the ham?

MASTER:

~flinches slightly as if startled, carefully handing the knife over to the Doctor with a small nod as he sits back down~ sure. Thanks.

ALAN:

~frowns distrustingly, resting his cheek on his hand~

DOCTOR:

No problem. ~stands and goes to evenly slice the ham, manaing to do so without fail and going to put the knife aside on the kitchen counter~

ALAN:

~seems hesitant to drop the subject, too worried~ Father… are you okay?

MASTER:

~gives a smile, nodding in reassurance~ I’m fine, Alan. Really, I am. ~serves up a few slices of ham for each of them~ here, eat something.

DOCTOR:

~goes back to his seat, serving himself and Alan some vegetables before sitting down to eat, speaking in a lighthearted tone~ besides; if you keep worrying like this, I’ll be out of a job.

ALAN:

What job? ~he asks in passing as he goes to dive into the ham, eating ravenously~

MASTER:

~laughs, understanding what the Doctor means better than Alan did and trailing off with a small sigh, smiling as he brushes a hand across his face and goes to serve himself some vegetables and start eating~

DOCTOR:

Worrying. ~answers easily, eating for a short moment before speaking to Alan again~ do slow down and try to _enjoy_ the food your Father went through the trouble of making for you.

ALAN:

~groans, sitting back in his chair with a piece of ham stuck on his fork, munching on it indignantly~

~•~

ALAN:

~when they’ve finished dinner and Alan’s been persuaded to eat the vegetables as well, he asks the Doctor eagerly~ so are we going out to shop again now?

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond, getting up and taking his plate to the sink; when he’s done cleaning it he retreats upstairs~

DOCTOR:

I think it’ll be best to do that tomorrow… It’s getting late. ~goes to clean his own plate and wrap up any leftovers worth keeping to put in the fridge~ I wouldn’t want us to be on a time constraint. Christmas is the day after tomorrow anyway.

ALAN:

~gasps~ that’s really soon! ~looks over at the tree and the presents underneath it, smiling warmly; suddenly gets up as he realizes~ Father forgot to put his presents under the tree! ~goes over and picks up the Master’s bag, setting it next to the rest of the items by the tree~ there.

DOCTOR:

~paces a little once everything’s clean and put away~ so… seems a tad early to go to sleep yet… we could do a bit more with Gallifreyan or history or maths or scien—chemistry, biology, physics, astronomy…

ALAN:

Awww, Dad! ~he whines, coming over to the table and sitting down heavily, spreading his arms out on top of it~ I can’t possibly learn all that stuff!

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he responds~ you will, in time. Your Father and I both did… and let me tell you a secret. ~walks over to Alan’s chair, crouching down and comedically looking around to see if anyone can hear, whispering~ grades are what schools like the Academy use to show how you’re doing and my grades were the _worst._ My parents were certain I’d never graduate.

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, eyes wide~ really? ~giggles to himself, trying to keep it quiet~ are there schools like the Academy on Earth?

DOCTOR:

~nods, though he frowns slightly at the question~ well… there are schools, but they’re human schools. Humans learn slowly, especially in comparison to Timelords. And they get history wrong a lot.

ALAN:

~frowns at the Doctor’s frown~ is that mean human schools are bad?

MASTER:

~comes back down the stairs, heading outside with a brief thought to the Doctor that he’s just visiting the TARDIS again~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no; in fact, it’s a good opportunity to make friends. You’ll just excel and age slower than your friends.

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows in confusion, as if he doesn’t want to understand~ what’s that supposed to mean?

DOCTOR:

Timelords learn a lot faster than humans… ~trails off, biting his lip~ and humans… grow faster. However, school is a good place to meet people who act as old as you.

ALAN:

Oh. ~nods, smiling~ so; could I go to school, then? And make friends? ~looks at the Doctor pleadingly~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ I’ll talk to your Father about it. You will, of course, be taught plenty from us still—because humans get things wrong and skip over things and don’t know a lot.

ALAN:

Yeah! ~grins, resting his head sideways on the table and looking thoughtful~ so like, we could go back in time and learn about history that way so we know it’s right.

MASTER:

~the door opens again and the Master hops back up the stairs, carrying a few things~

DOCTOR:

~mentally asks what the Master has out of curiosity, giving a smile~ exactly like that! Though we’ll have to be careful, there’s a lot of history you don’t want to be around for, simply because it’s dangerous and not too pretty most of the time. Also, it’s best you don’t tell anyone about time and space and Aperture and aliens, they’d probably think you’re lying or insane.

ALAN:

Oh… like Mrs. Kingsley? ~sits up, looking over at Si’nuitelle for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the table~

MASTER:

~replies that it’s just a few more supplies necessary for daily living~

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~follows Alan’s gaze to Si’nuitelle before asking~ why don’t I just tell you a story for right now? The sooner we get to bed, the faster our perception of time becomes between today and tomorrow.

SI’NUITELLE:

~gives a weary smile, listening from where she lies on the couch~

ALAN:

Yes! What’s the story about? ~he agrees eagerly~

DOCTOR:

Uh, well, let’s see… the child artist! Yes; you see, I was in a rural area of London—a place where homes are a bit bigger and more spaced out with front yards and back yards and such. The Olympic torch was to be carried through town soon—a torch is a fancy stick held vertically with a fire on top…

~•~

DOCTOR:

…and so I ran up to that giant fire pit and lit it with the Olympic torch, sending that little alien on his way! Rose settled things with the girl’s family, and we left in the TARDIS to our next adventure. ~ends his story happily~

ALAN:

~smiles, his eyes closed as he rests his head on the table still~ that’s a nice story. ~yawns, sitting up~ is it time for bed now?

DOCTOR:

~nods, standing~ yup! You go on up; I’ll make sure things are nice and secure down here before coming up to say goodnight.

ALAN:

Okay. ~gets up, blinking slowly as he walks up the stairs to his room~

SI’NUITELLE:

~has fallen asleep by now, and she seems healthy enough, other than her fever~

DOCTOR:

~after he checks on Si’nuitelle he decides not to wake her, as fevers aren’t particularly dangerous and she seems fine at the moment. Makes sure the door’s locked and turns the lights off before heading up into Alan’s room and speaking in a soft tone~ goodnight, Alan. Sweet dreams.

ALAN:

~reaches up to wrap his arms around the Doctor’s neck in a hug~ good night, Daddy. You have sweet dreams, too! ~smiles, interrupted by another yawn~

DOCTOR:

~hugs Alan back briefly before leaving the room and entering his and the Master’s bedroom, closing both doors when he gets through them~

MASTER:

~is shirtless, rubbing a towel over his head to dry his hair when the Doctor enters, so he doesn’t see the other Timelord right away. Seems surprised when he removes the towel and does notice the Doctor~ what time is it?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ late, I’m pretty sure. Alan almost fell asleep before we came up. ~finding it a little comforting to see the Master looking uninjured—at least drastically less so than he was in the dream~

MASTER:

~makes a brief hum of acknowledgement, sitting down on the edge of the bed and drawing the towel over his shoulders, looking down at his toes. Despite his efforts his hair is still damp~ I’m tired too. ~seems almost absentminded~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to sit down next to him, looking concerned~ now _that_ doesn’t make too much sense… I’m pretty well awake, given we’re Timelords sleeping like humans.

MASTER:

~Murmurs softly~ maybe it’s the addiction. ~he seems to be shivering less intensely than before; wraps the towel further around himself, remembering the marks on his back from the belt~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ that’s my first guess as well. ~brings an arm around the Master as a comforting gesture~ no matter; let’s get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning.

MASTER:

Yeah. ~takes the towel and drapes it over a bed post, turning away from the Doctor’s hold to climb into bed with a small sigh. Glances over at the packet of papers on the nightstand briefly, then rolling over to face the center of the bed and closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~takes his suit jacket off, putting it on a bedpost separate from the Master’s towel, removing his shoes and climbing into bed. Lays down next to the Master, facing him and gently draping an arm over him with a faint smile~ goodnight, Master.

MASTER:

Goodnight. ~responds without having to think about it, already looking half-asleep; he shifts slightly to get comfortable, going to sleep easily after that~

DOCTOR:

~it takes him a bit to get himself in the state of mind where he can sleep, careful not to shift too much for the Master’s sake. He eventually falls into a relatively light sleep~

 


	9. Third Dream

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the drums fade away from the Doctor’s awareness, he is able to sleep deeply enough to dream. At first he’s in a bleak, unfamiliar landscape, with smoky fog obscuring the horizon and an angry wind blowing at him from the side; he can hear a familiar tune delicately carried to him by the wind from somewhere farther off~

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, disoriented but decidedly turning and walking in the opposite direction from the wind, so it’s blowing in his face as he trudges along, calling out~ Hello!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~his voice is whipped away by the wind; as he proceeds through the scene, dark, thin shapes protruding from the ground begin to clarify through the haze of the fog, the song getting closer as well. When he’s a few feet away from the ragged debris the wind stops suddenly, as if someone has just closed a door behind him, leaving the air frozen and the song faint but clear—belonging to the fragile voice of someone in distress~

DOCTOR:

~tries once again to call out~ Hello!? It’s the Doctor! Is someone there!? ~walks a bit further before stopping to try to identify the debris~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the song fades out at the Doctor’s call, to be replaced by a long, haunting wail coming from somewhere to his right. He seems to be walking through a middle road of a town, and the shapes themselves are the jagged remains of homes burned long ago, now half-buried by sand and weathered by time~

DOCTOR:

~he feels a pit in his stomach as he turns to his right and starts running, looking for the person~

ENVIRONMENT:

~everything else is deathly silent, apart from the wail, which becomes more and more nondescript the closer the Doctor gets to it. At last he comes to a particular crooked pike of wood, on top of which a broken Timelord skull rests; the pike belongs to the remains of a house which has an upright, functioning front door that looks extremely out of place. It is ajar, and the sound seems to come from inside, even though there is no one behind it~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the skull, then the door, shakily bringing himself to walk up to the door and looking through the space between the door and its frame~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside is dark, but as the Doctor’s awareness turns to focus on the room behind the door all other sounds fade away. A little girl is crouched on the ground, her face mangled and blurry as if the Doctor’s preventing himself from remembering it—a woman lies dead on the ground beside her, with the same unidentifiable face~

GIRL:

~turns to the Doctor~ {You made her sleep forever.}

DOCTOR:

~tries to get into the room, speaking in a distressed tone~ {what happened? I didn’t-… who is she, who are you?}

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door creaks open easily~

GIRL:

~responds in song—it’s a Gallifreyan lullaby the Doctor remembers from his childhood; as she sings she gets up, taking the Doctor by the wrist and pulling him away from the room, falling into a world of complete darkness where it’s just the two of them, plummeting into the unknown~

DOCTOR:

~follows the child, almost not wanting to know who the girl is, but he has the horrible feeling it’s someone important, trying not to cry when he hears the old song~ where are we going? ~fails to keep the fear out of his voice~

GIRL:

~drifts to him, bringing her small, soft hands to his face and placing a chilled kiss on his forehead as they fall~ {don’t worry, Daddy. I’m taking you home.}

ENVIRONMENT:

~a light shines through from below, toward which they are gently drifting, instead of in an uncontrolled free-fall~

DOCTOR:

~at this, he cries, not only thinking of Alia, but his neglected daughter from Gallifrey, wrapping his arms around the girl and sobbing~ {I’m sorry…}

GIRL:

~returns his hug, but the light is growing constantly brighter and closer, making her face the way a projection does in a bright room~ {I have to leave now.} ~she murmurs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dark world is blotted out by a white one, and she’s gone. Already his memory of the previous events is fading, and he instead remembers something about the Master telling him to stay on the mat until he returns~

DOCTOR:

~tries to grasp at the memories as if they were really of his daughter, looking around himself in confusion for a mat—or any surroundings, really~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he sees that he is now wearing his usual collar, wrist and ankle cuffs; this time he also has a grey bathrobe for decency. The white background pops—it was all a daydream, and the Doctor sees the comfortable silky sheets and pillows that had previously been in his cage are lain out under him, creating a mat outside of the cage. In his hands are the pieces of a brain teaser take-apart-and-reassemble game that he has obviously been given the privilege to play with while he waits~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the mat, irritated as the more he tries to remember what had happened in his head, the less he seems to remember. Ends up simply messing with the brain teaser game, letting what will leave his mind leave~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a while, the Doctor notices there’s a light above the elevator doors when it turns on to indicate that the elevator has arrived at this floor~

DOCTOR:

~glances up from his toy, trying to remember if the light was there before as he watches the doors expectantly~

MASTER:

~exits, swearing angrily at no one in particular as he storms over to the chair by the desk, picking it up and hurling it at the floor in a fit of rage; his throw is so strong the chair splits in more than one place upon impact, shrapnel flying in the Doctor’s direction as the chair landed not far from him~

DOCTOR:

~retreats to the furthest edge of his mat, pulling splinters from his skin as he speaks up timidly~ hello, Master…

MASTER:

~follows the chair, wrenching off a broken leg and tramping over the Doctor’s mat in order to get to the other Timelord, jabbing the Doctor in the chest with the blunt end~ take off the robe, stand up. ~snarls softly, his orders articulated as he certainly doesn’t look like he’s in the mood for miscommunication, barely controlling his fury enough to refrain from yelling at someone who did no wrong~

DOCTOR:

~hurriedly does exactly as he’s asked with a quick “yes, Master”, looking at the Master with fear in his eyes when he’s naked and standing~

MASTER:

~takes out a chain, connecting the Doctor’s wrists and drawing them up, somehow attaching them to the ceiling above the Doctor’s head and speaking as he removes his belt~ one lash with the belt for every footsoldier… ~draws a vicious-looking cat-o-nine-tails out of his pocket~ and one lash with this for all the rest. You’ll count each one.

DOCTOR:

~looks terrified as, of course, he has a good estimate as to what that means, assuming the Master means the Time war. Looks down at the floor, accepting his fate~ yes, Master, of course… could I just ask… why you’re angry about this _now?_

MASTER:

~hisses softly~ because this _isn’t_ about the Time War, Doctor. This is about here and now; perhaps you needed something like this to help get your mind back to the present. ~paces slowly around the Doctor~ we’ll start with the belt. Now, 2,427 Timelords died today… can you guess how many were footsoldiers?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, surprised and utterly perplexed~ W-wait, what? There’s a war? How am I tied to this?

MASTER:

~stops slightly behind the Doctor to his right~ one question at a time, dearest. I’ll allow you one answer before I start.

DOCTOR:

Alright… how am I tied to this? The deaths, not the ceiling. ~sounds almost like the specification was meant to be a joke, though he’s far from a humorous mood~

MASTER:

~grins slightly, already seeming a little less angry~ you’re my stress ball. ~squeezes the Doctor’s posterior roughly to emphasize his comparison, stepping back and delivering a strong blow to the Doctor’s hip with his belt~ don’t forget to count.

DOCTR:

~yelps, not knowing whether or not the Master meant aloud but supposing he can’t prove he’s counting otherwise~ one…

MASTER:

~smiles with satisfaction~ good. If you count all the way to twenty without any mistakes, I’ll be nicer for the rest. ~walks around, giving two more harsh strikes in quick succession on the Doctor’s stomach~

DOCTOR:

~cries out, trying to get “two” out before the third but ending up having to speak afterward~ t-two, three…

MASTER:

~nods in encouragement, landing a total of four more blows on the Doctor’s thighs, two for each leg~

DOCTOR:

~it takes a lot for him to not shy away beyond flinching upon contact, starting to call out the numbers as he’s hit to be sure he doesn’t lose track~ four! Five! Six! Seven!

MASTER:

~moves to the Doctor’s back with a few words of encouragement~ good. Almost halfway. ~his strikes become more precise but still forceful, feeling as though he’s painting a work of art on an empty canvas and letting the Doctor see the twisted thought, delivering the fifteenth lash~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t respond to the thought, counting “8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15” as the blows are delivered, seeming like he’s legitimately okay with what’s happening though his teary-eyed grimace and his yelling give away the amount of pain he’s in~

MASTER:

You’re doing great. ~gently brushing his hand down the Doctor’s back, feeling the red puffy bumps and developing bruises there~ five more. ~steps back, striking the 16th lash directly on his ass~

DOCTOR:

~yelps, the noise a little more high-pitched than usual as he hadn’t expected what the Master did, speaking afterward in a slightly indignant tone~ sixteen…

MASTER:

~chuckles faintly, continuing with the next three lashes in the same spot as before, not letting up in the slightest~

DOCTOR:

~gets himself back on track with calling out numbers as he’s hit, trying to keep any hope or anticipation for the end of this out of his mind~ seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!

MASTER:

~circles around to the Doctor’s front again, looking thoughtful~ one more… where to put it… you remember the number, Doctor? ~casually swishes the belt back and forth in the air~

DOCTOR:

2,427 Timelords dead, in total, Master. ~pants lightly as he speaks, weakly meeting the Master’s gaze~ 19 foot soldiers, so far, though I don’t think you expected me to forget that.

MASTER:

~looks delighted~ exceeding expectations as always, my dear! ~comes forward, holding the Doctor’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, angling the Doctor’s head downward and forcing his jaw to part slightly~ for that I’ll cut the lashes in half. One for every two deaths. Got that? ~with his other arm he swings the belt, bearing down directly on the Doctor’s groin just as forcefully as the other lashes~

DOCTOR:

~practically screeches, an involuntary tear escaping his eye, only giving himself a few seconds before answering in an unsteady tone~ got it, thank you… and 20… also, it’s an odd number of deaths, so I honestly don’t quite get it.

MASTER:

I never told you how many of those deaths were foot soldiers. ~gives a small grin at the Doctor’s scream, it seeming louder when closer to his ear. Puts the belt in his pocket, his hand free to come up and lovingly wipe the tear off the Doctor’s face~ but don’t worry, beautiful darling, I’ll simply knock off the last one, make it even. Think of it as another gift.

DOCTOR:

~manages a more steady tone as he speaks this time~ thank you, Master. ~relaxes slightly while the belt’s out of sight~

MASTER:

~smiles softly~ you’re welcome, pretty boy. ~places a small kiss on the Doctor’s forehead before withdrawing, taking the belt out again~ and thank _you_ for putting up with me. ~gives the belt a casual flick, striking the Doctor’s side but not nearly as hard as he had before~

DOCTOR:

~flinces out of anticipation rather than pain, a short, far more controlled noise escaping his throat~ 21! And no problem… ~trails off, thinking aloud unintentionally~ pretty boy, where have I heard that before…?

MASTER:

~continues to pace around the Doctor, the belt nipping at the Doctor’s skin as he delivers the manageable blows, leaving enough time between each for the Doctor to count~

~•~

MASTER:

~reaches 100 before pausing to stretch his arm out~ mm, I might have to call someone else in to finish this for me.

DOCTOR:

~counts easily, taking a while to remember~ Dr. River Song… 100. And who would you call? Just out of curiosity.

MASTER:

Nobody you’d know. They’d probably be less kind to you. ~continues without stopping until he gets another hundred done, stretching his arms out again and showing his slight fatigue~

DOCTOR:

200… ~catches himself genuinely believing this is a kindness despite his aching and gradual loss of feeling in his hands, irritated with himself for it~

MASTER:

~brushes a hand against the Doctor’s cheek, his voice soothing~ I’ll count the rest, dear. You aren’t required to speak. ~proceeds with the gentle lashes at a slightly faster pace, counting under his breath up from 200~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly to acknowledge the Master, using the time to process that these are dead foot soldiers—dead _Timelord_ foot soldiers at that. All just died today… that gives him a reason to be punished in his mind: he wasn’t with them, he didn’t try to help~

~•~

MASTER:

~the blows stop coming when the Master reaches number 1,103, breathing a little heavier from the physical exertion and carefully putting the belt back on. Walks up to the Doctor, bringing an arm around the other Timelord’s waist supportively and reaching up to detach the chain keeping his wrists held above his head~

DOCTOR:

~mutters under his breath~ so 2,207 soldiers…? ~brings his arms down once they’re released, grimacing faintly as the Master supporting him rubs against his raw skin. Moves his fingers experimentally~ and apparently there’s a war going on you didn’t bother to mention to me before…

MASTER:

Of course there’s a war going on, how else did you think I was getting paperwork about terms of surrender? ~sounds baffled, retrieving the bathrobe and dressing the Doctor in it, then sweeping the Doctor off his feet to carry him~

DOCTOR:

There are plenty of reasons to do paperwork for ceding groups without there being a war-!? ~looks at the Master, startled and a little indignant when he’s picked up~

MASTER:

Oh, hush. ~responding to the Doctor’s indignant look, easily carrying the Doctor over to the nearby couch and sitting down at the end, where he can lay the Doctor out on top of his lap and prop the Doctor’s head up on the arm of the couch~ remember, you’re not normally allowed on the furniture. This is special, because you’ve been so good for me. ~brings one arm under the Doctor’s shoulders, the other resting on top of his waist~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes in the Master’s lap, smiling faintly though his expression turns to one of worry~ Master… is there any way I can help? As it pertains to the war, that is. I’m not asking to fight, but I do know my way around a battlefield and have a more strategic mindset than you usually do… with all due respect, of course.

MASTER:

~frowns slightly, displeased~ are you asking for me to trust you with my life and the lives of everyone else on this planet and promote you to strategic organizer of the war effort?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no, I just want to know what’s going on so I may make suggestions that certainly don’t even have to be considered. It’s not like I _can_ leak any information, I hardly ever leave your room.

MASTER:

“Hardly” doesn’t sound very secure. ~still seems unconvinced, glancing thoughtfully at the cat-o-nine-tails he had set down on an end table next to the couch before turning his gaze back to the Doctor~ I can give you updates on the proceedings when I come to visit, but no more than that, unless I ask.

DOCTOR:

~looks frustrated, keeping his tone calm~ Master, I’m a war Doctor. Do you honestly think I’d purposefully do anything to hurt—or kill—more Timelords? I’m sorry, I know it’s not my place to argue with your decision, but I can’t just sit up here while they’re dying down there.

MASTER:

Doctor. ~his tone has an edge to it~ my reasoning, in fact, has very little to do with your ability to help. I need certain information to remain private. And no—nowhere on the Valiant is actually, legitimately private.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly in understanding, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the Master as if he’s unsure as to whether or not he’s allowed to~ sorry, Master… I really just want to help. I should’ve known you have your reasons…

MASTER:

~curls his arm that’s under the Doctor’s shoulders a little further around him as a response to the hug, his tone softening~ I understand that you want to help, and I would let you if the price of an error weren’t so costly… ~looks thoughtfully off into the distance, giving a smile after a moment~ but! I should be more confident of confidentiality when we move into the Citadel. We’ll be changing a _few_ principles once there, perhaps then I can allow you to offer your assistance.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Master, responding excitedly~ yes! ~closes his eyes for a brief moment, once again happily relaxed in the Master’s arms~

MASTER:

~holds the Doctor closer, gently rubbing his back for a moment before carefully lowering him back down to his lap, asking sweetly~ turn over for me?

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly at first, expecting pain from his raw back, relieved when it doesn’t come~ Sure, Master. ~carefully rolls over onto his stomach~

MASTER:

~brings one hand to the Doctor’s thigh, slowly feeling upward, his hand slipping under the Doctor’s robe~ you know, I still owe you 110 lashes for the rest… ~speaks absentmindedly, feeling him up~

DOCTOR:

~he nods slightly, speaking in an almost casual tone~ yes, I know. ~trying to keep his mind off of the Master’s hand~

MASTER:

Maybe tomorrow, when you’re better recovered… and I might not be able to deliver them myself… ~gropes the Doctor gently, though his touch hurts with the Doctor’s skin being as raw as it is~ pressing business to attend to. Dictator of the world. You understand.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces but doesn’t protest the Master’s actions, not thinking he’s purposefully hurting him—not anymore, anyways~ of course, Master.

MASTER:

Good boy. ~smiles and affectionately ruffles the Doctor’s hair with his other hand, the first exploring down between the Doctor’s cheeks as he murmurs~ mm… it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to fuck you.

DOCTOR:

~glances back at the Master, blushing and really not knowing what to say in response to him, his gaze dropping down to the couch~

MASTER:

~gives a small grin, taking his hands away from the Doctor for a brief moment to put on a pair of leather gloves, his hands returning to where they were~ it’d hurt, I reckon… do you think you could handle it, right after being beaten like that? ~pushes one of his gloved fingers inside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~a small noise escapes his throat, hesitating before answering~ yes, Master… I can take it.

MASTER:

~smiles~ good answer. ~crooks his finger, adding a second as he pushes them deeper inside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~hums, his back arching downward slightly, not entirely certain what he’s gotten into though not really caring at the moment~

MASTER:

~adds a third finger as he goes in up to his knuckles, stretching the Doctor out~ why don’t you take that robe off, dear? ~places his other hand on the Doctor’s hip to keep him down, otherwise not hindering his ability to remove the robe~

DOCTOR:

O-okay… ~brings his hand down to take his only piece of proper clothing off, simply dropping it on the floor~

MASTER:

Good. ~murmurs praise, continuing to move his hand back and forth inside the Doctor, removing it after a moment and instead reaching down to fondle the Doctor’s bruised length~ such pretty bruises… ~his other hand sweeps over the Doctor’s exposed back admiringly~

DOCTOR:

~whines as his raw skin protests any contact, but he wants it at the same time and it confuses him~

MASTER:

~abruptly takes both hands away~ go on now, sit up and turn to face me. ~reaches down to unzip his trousers, stroking himself as he waits~

DOCTOR:

Yes Master. ~carefully does exactly as he’s told, looking at the Master as he waits for his next command~

MASTER:

~holds the Doctor by his hips, the leather of the Master’s gloves feeling rough against his injuries~ put those hands of yours to good use. ~leans forward to kiss the Doctor, sweetly at first~

DOCTOR:

~kisses him back, bringing his hands to the Master’s length and stroking it lightly~

MASTER:

~the kiss gradually becomes more aggressive on the Master’s part, his hands clenching the Doctor’s thighs as his arousal grows. Breaks the kiss to mutter breathlessly to the Doctor, the meaning of his order clarified through the link in case the Doctor can’t hear it all~ come on to me, now. I want you to do it yourself.

DOCTOR:

Yes, Master. ~gets up on his knees to ease down on the Master’s length with a small noise, his hands moving up to the Master’s sides~

MASTER:

~nudges the Doctor’s arms up to drape over his shoulders instead, curling an arm around the other Timelord’s waist~ you need to move, too. ~his other hand comes down to give the Doctor’s rump a small encouraging slap~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, pushing himself up and moving back down onto the Master slowly at first, soon getting a proper rhythm down~

MASTER:

~slaps the Doctor again after a moment, less gently~ what happened to your voice? ~speaks as he starts thrusting upward slightly to meet the Doctor when he comes down~ please, do give me some insight as to what goes on in that pretty little head of yours.

DOCTOR:

~seems to stop himself from saying something before giving the usual excuse~ my apologies, Master, I—ah—don’t h-have much to say. Because, I’m not thinking about much of anything.

MASTER:

~smiles softly~ why not? Is this boring? ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s length, starting to slowly stroke him~

DOCTOR:

~panting lightly, answers~ n-no! Just because s-something isn’t thought-provoking doesn’t ma-make it boring.

MASTER:

Well, if it _is_ thought provoking, that certainly makes it interesting, don’t you think? ~doesn’t wait for a response, leaning forward to murmur into the Doctor’s ear, his breathing a little huffed~ talk dirty to me, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, not certain as to what he should say. The corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk as he speaks breathlessly~ Master… I love how you f-feel inside of me, how you push me to my limits…

MASTER:

~starts rolling his hips now, stroking the Doctor a little faster~ oh, do you now? ~sounds prompting, clearly enjoying this~

DOCTOR:

~gives a light moan, answering~ yes, Master. Even—and perhaps _especially—_ when it hurts.

MASTER:

~grins~ now you’re just buttering me up. ~grips the Doctor’s length, massaging the tip as he guides the Doctor into a faster pace using his hand on the other Timelord’s hip, humming with pleasure~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly~ I-is that not what I’m supposed to do? ~breathing heavily, remembers the Master’s explanation of his previous infraction, “you came without permission”, making sure he doesn’t forget~

MASTER:

~smiles to show he’s not angry~ not necessarily. ~tilts his head back, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the Doctor again with a smirk~ but I do like it. ~starts stroking the Doctor again, his thrusts becoming more forceful~

DOCTOR:

~fidgets slightly, not holding back his small hums of pleasure and whimpers of pain~ that’s good, con-considering last time I tr-tried something like that, you thought it was a bribe of some sort.

MASTER:

I did? Hm, seems I forget things easily. ~speeds his hand up, grinning slyly~ you—know why I like hearing you speak, right, darling?

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to process the question, answering~ N-ah-no, Master… why?

MASTER:

~huffs, taking a moment to breathe before answering~ your voice…. It’s beautiful. It would be a waste to be in your presence and not hear it. Ah… ~hums~ and it’s even more beautiful when it breaks… ~about to close his eyes but forcing his gaze back onto the Doctor, murmuring with a slight smirk~ would you like to come?

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, meeting the Master’s gaze~ yes, please, Master ~trying to keep desperation out of his tone but mostly failing~

MASTER:

~his eyes drift closed and he smiles almost blissfully at the Doctor’s tone, opening them again~ in a moment. ~his smile widens deviously as he continues to stroke the Doctor; moans softly, holding the Doctor down against his hips as he reaches climax, his hand going idle for the moment~

DOCTOR:

O-okay… ~whines, panting but managing to keep himself patiently still for his Master~

MASTER:

~after he recovers, wraps a supporting arm around the Doctor, tilting him backwards so nothing will get on his suit jacket and bringing a gloved hand back to continue stroking him~ come for me, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~it only takes a moment before he comes to, groaning and shuddering~

MASTER:

~makes a snide remark, disengaging and leaving the Doctor to topple to the floor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dream is fading away to be replaced by the drums, which return a little suddenly, waking the Doctor. It’s dark, and the Master is fast asleep in the bed beside the Doctor, curled up in the fetal position; the cord is wrapped casually around the Doctor’s left wrist and the Master’s right~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly at the Master until he notices the cord, frowning slightly as he wonders if the Master told it to do that. Remembers a few things from his dreams, the worst of the whipping and the best of what came after… and the song. From a separate dream, the Gallifreyan lullaby and wailing of a child, and he doesn’t dare try to dig up more of his memory~

MASTER:

~shifts, turning over in his sleep and moving his tied hand along with him; the cord tightens its hold, and the Master’s right arm remains extended towards the Doctor as he’s the one he’s tied to~

DOCTOR:

~whispers softly to it~ that’s… kind of uncomfortable, little guy. Can you stop so I can go put my time to good use? You can stay with either me or the Master, of course…

CORD:

~loosens a little, but does not uncoil from the Doctor’s wrist, remaining firm in its hold~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment the door creaks open, and Alan’s there~

ALAN:

~sniffles with small noises of sleepy distress as he enters~ Daddy…

DOCTOR:

~tries to sit up without pulling on the Master, speaking drowsily~ Alan? What’s wrong?

CORD:

~is long enough that there’s a comfortable amount of space between their wrists~

ALAN:

~rubs his eyes, whimpering quietly as he walks over to the Doctor’s side of the bed~ Daddy, sleep’s s-scary and bad… bad things happened… w-we were in Aperture… ~shudders with a small sob, reaching up to try to climb onto the bed~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a soft tone, reaching out to his son to bring him into his lap with his free hand~ you had what’s called a nightmare, Alan. Everyone gets them on occasion; I promise that nothing in your dream was real. Do you want to talk about it?

ALAN:

~sniffles, snuggling up to the Doctor thankfully~ o-okay… but is Father here? ~squints to try and see in the darkness~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ yes; he’s asleep, but he’s here, in bed, as well.

ALAN:  
Oh… ~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck, murmuring into his chest~ My d-dream was we were back… there, and GLaDOS made Father hurt you, and I tried to stop him but you told me to go and I waited too long so the—the monsters got me…

DOCTOR:

Shh… it’s okay. The monsters aren’t real, remember? And GLaDOS can never come back. ~rubs Alan’s back, lifting his left wrist slightly to whisper to the cord~ if you don’t let me leave, we’re going to have a problem.

MASTER:

~mentally asks why the Doctor’s so eager to leave, sitting up slowly and stretching a little before coming over to join the hug, murmuring to their son softly~ are you still tired, Alan?

ALAN:

~sniffs, hesitating to respond~ a little…

DOCTOR:

~responds that he was trying to let him sleep, considering how tired he was~ d’you think you can get back to sleep?

ALAN:

~nods, but sounds somewhat nervous~ will the dream come back?

MASTER:

~shakes his head in negation, smiling a little as he responds softly~ it won’t. Not on my watch.

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly at the Master in a “you can’t promise that”, smiling for Alan’s sake~ right…

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows slightly at the Doctor in a sort of “oh can’t I?” and goes to lay back down, coaxing Alan along to lay between him and the Doctor, wrapping his free arm around Alan~ both of us will be right here to protect you.

ALAN:

~smiles slightly, yawning and blinking his eyes closed~ okay… goodnight Father. Goodnight Daddy.

DOCTOR:

Goodnight, Alan… ~settles down next to them, a little wary of the Master’s claim as he brings his right arm over Alan as well, settling down but not sleeping~

ALAN:

~settles down, considerably reassured, and drifts back off to sleep after a while~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, but does not sleep, laying there quietly with Alan between them and the cord connecting their wrists~

DOCTOR:

~lays where he is silently, getting increasingly agitated between the silence and his inability to leave and do anything~

MASTER:

~touches his free hand to the Doctor’s cheek a little suddenly~ hush. ~his voice is gentle as he looks into the Doctor’s eyes with a mixture of worry and regret, silently empathizing with the Doctor’s restlessness~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from snapping at the Master, convinced this is his fault but not wanting to wake up or distress Alan~

MASTER:

~his gaze flicks downward as he murmurs, hurt~ I didn’t tell it to keep you here… but, still, why are you so upset about staying? ~glances up at the Doctor before almost immediately turning his gaze back to the sheets, pulling his tied arm as close to himself as it will go~

DOCTOR:

~whispers, not sounding any less aggressive~ I don’t normally stay still well in the first place, Master, let alone in the silence. I can’t sleep, not when I just woke up and we’ve been sleeping like humans, so what am I supposed to do? ~decidedly doesn’t bring up the drums~

MASTER:

~out of sheer willpower he manages to keep his hand resting on the Doctor’s cheek~ …we could talk… ~offers pitifully, all too aware of the Doctor’s agitation and how easily he’ll become provoked like this, wishing Alan wasn’t there so they could sort this out~

DOCTOR:

Or we could-! ~cuts off his own sharp retort, shaking his head and calming himself as much as he can before asking with a little less edge to his tone~ talk about what? ~noticing the Master’s gradual retreat from him~

MASTER:

~flinches back slightly at the Doctor’s sudden sharpness, recovering to respond to the Doctor’s question~ a-about anything, really… you haven’t told me about what’s going on with the androids in Aperture, I haven’t told you the details of my job application… there’s a lot that’s gone unsaid between us, honestly… ~sighs silently~

DOCTOR:

~seems to settle down a bit, responding~ well, as far as the androids are concerned, I had a bit of trouble finding parts and an offline functional core to work with—need to know how they’re coded to build a body for them, of course. It seems they have two disks—one for the personality, tweaked to the core’s purpose and consistently recording memories, and one of basic knowledge like how to move and talk and do their job.

MASTER:

Disks? ~looks confused~ I didn’t think-… ~trails off thoughtfully, dismissing it~ did you find Rick somewhere down there?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly~ not yet; I’ve just been trying to get things together. It’s going to be a lot easier now that I have the sonic, though. I’ll probably ask his help, considering he’ll be getting one of the androids.

MASTER:

~seems more relaxed now~ If he’s still there somewhere… ~looks concerned for a brief moment, continuing on~ but anyway… about the job… I’ll need to submit some forged papers, and an application letter… if I’m considered, there should be an interview perhaps a week or so after Christmas. I have the packet if you’d like to look at it.

DOCTOR:

Maybe later; don’t want to wake Alan up. If you need a letter of recommendation or some crap like that, I certainly know enough people that that doesn’t have to be forged. We’re fine as long as Torchwood and UNIT are the only ones that see the forgery. I swear they have alarms for when my name’s on anything… ~shakes his head~ sorry. Off-topic.

MASTER:

~smiles a little~ I don’t mind. ~looks concerned again~ does UNIT approve of this—you um, sort of settling down? It just seems like they wouldn’t like that… ~grows defensive, still keeping his voice down~ if they burst in here and kidnap you they’ll never hear the end of it from me.

DOCTOR:

~smiles with a small chuckle~ they need me on their side and are terrified of you leaving mine. They wouldn’t dare hurt our situation.

MASTER:

~relaxes again, nodding~ I suppose that makes sense.

DOCTOR:

~looks off into space thoughtfully~ reminds me of Torchwood… the old one, before Jack, designed against me in particular.

MASTER:

~hums thoughtfully, going still when Alan shifts in his sleep before continuing more quietly~ why exactly were they against you, again?

DOCTOR:

~matches the Master’s volume~ there’s a whole story, involving a queen, her husband, Rose, a diamond, a telescope, and a werewolf. Long story short, I got knighted and banished for saving the queen and being an alien and lying. It all happened in a building with rooms to rent out called Torchwood. The queen herself made the organization Torchwood, designed to capture and kill me and any other alien that comes by. Their motto was “anything alien is ours.” Quite obnoxious and discriminatory.

MASTER:

~closes his eyes briefly as he listens to the Doctor, nodding when he finishes but looking a little confused~ I thought that was UNIT’s slogan.

DOCTOR:

UNIT took it, yeah. I don’t like UNIT, either, but I have to help them or else they would have blown up the whole planet by now. They’re _idiots._

MASTER:

~laughs, stifling it after a moment~

ALAN:

~grimaces slightly and turns over~

MASTER:

~gives the sleeping child an apologetic look but feeling better overall than he did before~ that they are… ~leans down to gently snuggle closer to Alan, giving a small sigh~

DOCTOR:

Don’t know why Martha and Mickey joined them… ~smiles warmly at his family, because he has one and because he has a chance of protecting them~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, smiling and simply holding Alan for a moment before letting his tied hand drift back over to the Doctor’s, entwining their fingers and leaning over to whisper softly in the Doctor’s ear~ {I love you, Theta. I hope you know that.}

DOCTOR:

~happily responds to the Master, feeling a bit like he’s breaking the rules when he uses his name~ {I love you too… Koschei.}

MASTER:

~smiles, sitting up slightly as he moves back to move forward again and kiss the Doctor, his eyes drifting closed~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back softly, not letting the drums’ aggression come through as he knows he can vent it all later, his own eyes closing~

ALAN:

~shifts and stretches beneath them, blinking his eyes open and giving a horrified wail, covering his eyes~ aaaah! No, stop! Why do you always do that!?

MASTER:

~pulls back in surprise, looking over at Alan for a moment before starting to laugh~

DOCTOR:

~laughs as well, bringing his free hand to ruffle Alan’s hair~ sorry; and good morning, Alan. Sleep well?

ALAN:

~nods slightly, hands still covering his eyes~ sorta… ~adds warily~ are you done yet?

CORD:

~uncoils from the Doctor’s wrist and onto the Master’s arm, satisfied~

DOCTOR:

~trails off into a chuckle~ yes, Alan. ~looks down at the cord in amused confusion~ did it… was it _waiting_ for that?

MASTER:

~sits up fully and stretches his arms out~ maybe… ~responds thoughtfully, getting up and going over to a dresser to take out his shirt, pulling it over his head~

ALAN:

~sits up and rubs his eyes~ okay… ~sighs in relief, looking over at the Doctor for answers~ but why do you and Father do that all the time?

DOCTOR:

~answers Alan carefully~ well… it’s called kissing. It’s something people do to show affection when they’re in a relationship with someone.

ALAN:

~curls up, looking at the Doctor with a near-traumatized expression~ you eat each other’s faces!?

MASTER:

~laughs to himself, coming back over to sit on the side of the bed and letting the cord slither onto his other hand~ it’s actually rather pleasant… when you’re older you might feel differently.

DOCTOR:

I mean, there’s also no _eating_ involved either, technically. ~stops himself from saying “unless you want there to be”, remembering he’s talking to his son~

MASTER:

~bites his lip to keep himself from laughing at the Doctor’s thought~

ALAN:

~slowly lets himself uncurl~ oh…

DOCTOR:

~sits up, stretching then practically jumping out of bed to put his shoes and suit jacket on~ well, that’s all well and good, but I’m done sitting around. What do we need to do today? The ornaments, I should work a bit on the androids, food, oh! Si’nuitelle, shouldn’t neglect checking up on her…

MASTER:

~brushes a hand through his hair, standing up as well~ she might be hungry… ~concerned, scoops Alan off the bed and sets him down on his feet~

ALAN:

~seems to regain his energetic drive, running to the door and happily bounding down the stairs, calling~ {wake up, Si’nuitelle!}

DOCTOR:

~his step seems to lose its energy as he remembers his decision to let Si’nuitelle sleep without medication, leaving the room to head downstairs with worried strides~

MASTER:

~follows closely after him~

ALAN:

~walks over to the couch, sitting down next to where Karen is napping and where Si’nuitelle sits~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is awake and bundled up in her blanket~ {I’m already awake; but thank you. Good morning.}

DOCTOR:

~walks over by Si’nuitelle, giving a gentle, friendly smile~ {good morning, Si’nuitelle. How are you feeling?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles back slightly~ {alright… it’d be nice to freshen up a bit but I’m not sure I’m allowed up the stairs.} ~tries to sound joking but her voice is leaving and it’s difficult to hear her~

KAREN:

~mewls to express her hunger as Alan pets her gently~

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly at the cat, mewling back in a “I’ll bring you something in a minute” before turning his attention back to Si’nuitelle~ {of course you are. Do you need help getting up the steps?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~shakes her head after a moment, getting up and leaving her blanket on the couch~ {I should be fine-} ~cuts off and turns to the side to cough a little~

ALAN:

~looks up at her, seeing the dress she’s wearing for the first time he remembers~ woah… that’s real pretty.

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly at Alan’s comment, having a liking for the outfit as well. Looks at Si’nuitelle in concern~ alright… if you need anything, just call for me or the Master, ‘kay?

SI’NUITELLE:

~responds in her accented English~ yes. ~walks off to the stairs with a small smile, happy she was able to understand Alan’s compliment~

MASTER:

~sits down at the kitchen table and turns to the rest of them~ I don’t know about you, but I’m not particularly hungry for breakfast.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, turning his attention to the Master~ Me neither. Do we have anything in the fridge for Karen or should I head into the TARDIS for something?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ could she eat the leftover ham? ~glances over at the fridge to gesture to it~

KAREN:

~flicks her ears toward the Master’s voice~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, that’ll work. ~heads to the fridge, unwrapping the ham and putting it in a bowl on the floor, also putting water with a small amount of milk in it in a separate bowl and setting them out for the cat~

KAREN:

~hobbles down to the bowls and laps at the milk-water~

ALAN:

~hops off of the couch~ we going to get ornaments now?

MASTER:

~seems hesitant, getting up from the chair~ I want to leave something for Si’nuitelle to eat before we leave.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ also; should I go work on the androids now or after we set up the ornaments? I’ll make sure things are secure enough that I won’t have to go there on Christmas, of course.

MASTER:

~doesn’t give it much thought, not needing to~ alright, but it should wait until after we finish the tree. ~opens a cabinet, taking out a bowl~ has the TARDIS found anything suspicious?

DOCTOR:

Okay. And not that I know of, but I’ve not been talking to her. I’d know if she was panicked, so it can’t be anything super urgent if there is anything.

MASTER:

~anxious, puts together a bowl of noodles and a few vegetables, putting a cover over it to keep it warm when he’s finished as they wait for Si’nuitelle~ that’s alright, I’d just check in with her and maybe Jack too… ~worried about the seemingly inevitable alien disturbance, likely to occur today or tomorrow~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of pipes ceasing their water flow can be heard through the walls~

DOCTOR:

~steps over to be next to the Master, setting his hand on the Master’s shoulder with a reassuring smile~ Master; it’s going to be fine. I’ve saved this universe hundreds of times from all sorts of aliens, nothing will get to you or Alan. Not on my watch.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, smiling appreciatively at the reassurance~ of course it won’t… ~murmurs quietly as if confirming it for himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a door closes upstairs and footsteps creak on the stairway~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks into the kitchen casually completely naked, water dripping from her body~ {that was nice; I feel a lot better now, thank you.} ~smiles, bringing her hair around in front of her to squeeze the moisture out of it~

DOCTOR:

~seems hardly phased by Si’nuitelle’s actions, smiling and respectfully meeting her gaze~ {I’m glad! But do you want a towel? You must be freezing.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{A towel?} ~she asks cluelessly~

MASTER:

~walks around her to head upstairs in a hurry~ {I’ll get one for you.}

ALAN:

~comes over into the kitchen, noticing she’s back downstairs~ Si’nuitelle, Father made y- ~cuts off, eyes widening~ where’d your dress go?

DOCTOR:

Well, you can’t shower with clothes on—though I suppose you wouldn’t know that… anyways, {the Master set up food for you for breakfast.} ~gestures to the bowl~

SI’NUITELLE:

~goes over to the bowl, smiling~ oh; thank you. ~picks it up and peers inside it~

ALAN:

~wanders over to her, fascinated, reaching up to curiously poke her left boob~ weird…

MASTER:

~hops back down the stairs with a towel handy~

DOCTOR:

~walks over, grabbing Alan’s wrist and gently ushering him away~ Alan, it’s rude to stare at people when they don’t have clothes on… and to touch them.

ALAN:

~lets himself be moved away, looking confused~ oh… sorry, Si’nuitelle.

MASTER:

~quickly comes over to wrap the towel around Si’nuitelle’s shoulders, sitting her down at one of the kitchen chairs as he goes to get something for her to eat the food with~ {I suggest you put your clothes back on sometime soon; you never know when someone’s going to come to the door and it’s socially unacceptable to be naked in public.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~pouts slightly~ {but clothes can be restricting and uncomfortable; what’s wrong with not wearing them?}

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering Si’nuitelle~ {society has rules. Rules don’t necessarily have to make sense, but there’s always some sort of penalty for not following them. Seeing nudity makes a majority of people feel uncomfortable.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Penalty?} ~asks worriedly, thanking the Master for the meal and the utensil before uncovering the bowl to start eating~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a knock on the door~

 


	10. Hello Sweetie

ALAN:

~goes over to see who’s outside, calling happily~ it’s Jack!

DOCTOR:

{we’ll be fine as long as you don’t leave the house like that.} ~starts towards the door with a chuckle~ {I assure you, Jack won’t mind.} Hello!

SI’NUITELLE:

~grins with excitement, getting up, leaving her towel behind~

ALAN:

~opens the door slightly~

JACK:

~smiles and waves at the Doctor from outside~ Hey, Doc!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Torchwood van is waiting on the street, and someone honks the horn~

JACK:

~glances back at them~ well, I can’t stay long; I’ve got casual business, but serious business too.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly in understanding~ Alright; anything big in the sky I should know about? Or on ground, for that matter…?

JACK:

~winces slightly, blinking a bit~ yeah, and I’m afraid it’s been right under our noses for nearly a month now.

ALAN:

~opens the door wider~

JACK:

~steps in, about to take something out of his pocket~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over and hugs him happily~

JACK:

~his eyes go wide and he returns the hug, giving a boyish grin as he looks over at the Doctor and mouths “she’s naked” in gleeful disbelief, barely keeping himself from laughing out loud~

DOCTOR:

~it takes an extreme amount of self-control to stop himself from bursting into laughter at Jack, mouthing back while rolling his eyes slightly “I hadn’t noticed.” Has to clear his throat to speak without his tone giving away his amusement, focusing on the worrying issue~ what’s happened? How do you know it’s been a month?

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly from where he stands in the kitchen, bringing a hand to his face in defeat~

JACK:

~lets go of Si’nuitelle when she steps back~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles up at him~ hello, Jack.

JACK:

~looks a little surprised at the English, but responds flirtatiously~ hey, Si. ~holds a finger out to her to gesture he’ll be back with her in a moment, turning to the Doctor~ yes, okay, um, well… remember when you came over to Torchwood that time when you thought the Master was dead and I said we only had a few small cases of humanoid aliens that we sent on their way…? Well… turns out they were really important and actually interconnected.

DOCTOR:

~nods thoughtfully, remembering the hallucinatory gas more than anything~ nothing’s ever simple, is it? Well, were they different species? Different organizations? ~seems to realize how quickly he inserted himself into the situation, adding~ sorry, just wanted to know how big we’re talking.

JACK:

The ones we came across were outliers, ones that failed in keeping their disguise. We’ve pinpointed a few others—they’ve integrated themselves into influential positions all over the globe. It’s probably been going on for much longer than a month… it’s like the Harold Saxon stunt except now there’s hundreds of them, communicating through a hidden network… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but every other signal is down. Internet, phones, radio, trains, even—Hence the van. ~gestures outside with a tilt of his head, sighing and looking down at the floor in defeat~ we don’t know their goal, but it certainly can’t be good.

DOCTOR:

~a smile crosses his expression though he tries to stifle the reaction to an actual alien crisis~ no, certainly not… I have the TARDIS scanning the skies, I’ll tell you if I see or hear anything particularly fishy. If you need my help, let me know and I’ll be there… ~seems like he’s itching to leave the house and go find out as much as he can about the problem, trying to contain himself and convince himself that he should be content in his current situation~

JACK:

I needed to make sure you know about the signals, as it might affect the TARDIS’ ability to do that… depending on how bad it is. But yeah, as soon as you’re available, help would be greatly appreciated… ~trails off thoughtfully, remembering what he was doing with a small jump~ oh! Here, take this as a Christmas gift for the family. ~pulls out a small wrapped box from his pocket~ you guys have a tree?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the present in surprise~ oh! Thank you; and yes, it’s over in the living room. ~gestures to the room as he mentions it, adding in a joking tone~ you sure Christmas invasions aren’t a yearly thing?

JACK:

~sighs, smiling as he goes to put the present under the tree and return to the doorway~ there was one nice Christmas four years back I think, but you didn’t seem to be around for that one. Twenty-first century—the century of alien Christmases… ~shrugs, turning to Si’nuitelle, placing a polite kiss on her forehead~ stay healthy, all right?

SI’NUITELLE:

~she gives him a sad smile~ I will.

JACK:

~he smiles and turns to leave, saluting~ thanks for letting me stop by. Merry Christmas. ~steps out, heading to the van~

DOCTOR:

~gives his two-fingered salute in response, calling to Jack~ Merry Christmas! See you! ~closing the door once the van’s gone and sighing~ whelp, that puts a dent in things… so, ornaments? We’ll go through what we’ve planned today, I’ll secure Aperture, then it might be best if I join the operation.

ALAN:

Aw, Daddy! You said you’d stay for Christmas! ~he pouts sadly~

SI’NUITELLE:

~treads over to sit back down with her towel, eating while daydreaming~

MASTER:

~gives her a brief look of worry before coming over to the Doctor’s side, asking what he did with the medicines~

DOCTOR:

It’s only Christmas Eve, right? ~tells the Master that he has practically the whole med room in his pockets~ either way, protecting you two and this planet has to take priority over being home for Christmas.

MASTER:

It is Christmas Eve. ~he confirms the Doctor’s statement while simultaneously reassuring Alan~ and if I know your father there’s going to be no issue with him _missing_ Christmas Day. He’ll be sending the invaders packing in no time. ~pats the Doctor’s shoulder, informing him of a rash he’s noticed that seems to be forming on Si’nuitelle’s right arm~

DOCTOR:

~nods to acknowledge the Master’s mental statement, grinning happily at the Master’s remark and stating~ I’ll check up on Si’nuitelle. ~before turning to head to the kitchen so Alan knows what’s happening~

SI’NUITELLE:

~wraps the towel around herself and holds it together with her left hand, holding the spoon with her right to eat her breakfast. On the inside of her lower right arm she does have a small red rash, something the Doctor recognizes as the bacterial skin infection Cellulitis~

DOCTOR:

~gets a glass of water and retrieves a relatively large clear pill, setting them both on the table next to Si’nuitelle’s food~ {the pill’s an antibiotic. Helps with bacterial infections. Which is what that is.} ~gestures to the rash on Si’nuitelle’s arm~

SI’NUITELLE:

Hm? ~looks down at the rash~ oh… ~reaches for the water, picking the pill up~ thank you… ~puts it in her mouth and struggles for a moment in swallowing it, picking up the glass and taking a drink to help wash it down when she realizes she has it~

DOCTOR:

No problem, is the cold feeling better? ~brings a hand up to Si’nuitelle’s forehead to check her temperature~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she turns away to cough~ yes, but still coughing… ~her fever doesn’t seem to have died down much~

DOCTOR:

Alright… {well, I’m not going to bombard you with medicines. I’ll give you something for the cough and the fever when I get back, then I’ll probably leave the medicine bottles here; God forbid something happens…} ~shakes his head~ {tell the Master if anything new feels bad or goes wrong when I’m gone, okay?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding~ {I will. Where will you be, now?} ~asks as she goes back to eating her breakfast~

ALAN:

~bounds over and tugs the Doctor’s sleeve~ are we ready to go?

MASTER:

~puts his shoes and his coat on by the doorway~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~grins, starting towards the door and putting his trench coat on~ {saving the world!} ~takes his fedora from the jacket rack, turning to leave the house with a dramatic flourish as he puts it on~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes and holds the door open, ushering Alan outside after the Doctor before walking out himself and turning to close and lock the door~

ALAN:

~giggles and traipses through the snow up to the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

~strides up to the TARDIS, telling her about the crisis as he opens her doors to walk in, the old bounce returning to his step though he feels guilty for being so excited when Earth— _their_ home—is in danger~

TARDIS:

~seems panicked for the moment, realizing she had overlooked it and apologizing for not being the first to report it to the Doctor~

ALAN:

~gives one of her columns a hug before bounding up to the console, shaking snow off his shoes~ so where do we go to get ornaments?

DOCTOR:

There are loads of human stores that have them. We might want to go back in time so we get to them before people are in a rush because they decided to buy them last-minute. ~walks around the console, his hand trailing along the rim~ {don’t you apologize for a thing, Sexy, all that matters if I know now and we have a massive invasion to stop! After we decorate the tree.}

TARDIS:

~calms down at the Doctor’s reassurance, reflecting off of the Doctor’s excitement as they haven’t stopped an invasion in a while~

MASTER:

~walks in and closes the TARDIS door~

ALAN:

~goes over to the Doctor and grins~ like us?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Except _we_ have all the time in the world. We could go pretty much anywhere, considering how many stores sell ornaments and lights and such… any preferences?

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ never been around to any stores like that before.

ALAN:

~paces around the console cheerfully~ have you ever celebrated Christmas like this before, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~his tone softens a bit as he answers~ No… not quite like this. ~sets coordinates for about two weeks ago in a store, picking one he knows will have what they want~ I’ve had Christmas dinner before… with a family that wasn’t mine, but… it was nice.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, coming over to the Doctor’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist~ we’ll have a wonderful Christmas. ~leans over to peck the Doctor’s cheek~

ALAN:

~doesn’t notice the brief gesture~ we going now?

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, knowing that the Master normally wouldn’t celebrate any human holiday~ yes. ~pulls the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS happily~

MASTER:

~steps aside with a smile to let the Doctor fly, heading over to Alan so he can make sure the child doesn’t mess with the controls in a dangerous way as the TARDIS goes into flight~

TARDIS:

~lands with a small sense of satisfaction~

DOCTOR:

Alright, then, let’s go! ~glances up as he adds~ apparently we’re parked well… ~striding to the TARDIS doors to head out~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds himself directly within the store, a quaint place with at most five other shoppers inside~

ALAN:

~bounds out after the Doctor~ orments! ~runs up to a shelf with bouquets of assorted fake flowers in the aisle they’ve landed in~

DOCTOR:

Those aren’t ornaments… ~paces around, looking for any indication as to where the Christmas decorations are~ those are fake flowers.

ALAN:

~picks out one of the individual flowers, looking at it~ but they’re pretty… or-na-ments are pretty, right?

MASTER:

~steps out of the TARDIS, taking the flower out of Alan’s hand and carefully inserting it back into its proper bouquet~ yes, Alan, but plastic flowers aren’t typically stuck in Christmas trees.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the section with Christmas decorations is in the two aisles to their right~

DOCTOR:

~closes the TARDIS doors, walking out of this aisle and looking around, quickly noticing the Christmas stuff to his right, starting towards it~

MASTER:

~coaxes Alan away from the flowers, following the Doctor into the first aisle where there are indeed plenty of various simple ornaments~

ALAN:

 _Those_ have to be ornaments! ~he exclaims, pointing to rolls of sparkly tinsel decisively~

DOCTOR:

Yup! Though that specifically is called tinsel. ~takes down one of the more plain ornaments—a shiny red ball with a hook—to gesture to it~ _this_ is an ornament. ~hangs it back up~ along with pretty much anything in this aisle with a hook.

ALAN:

Oh. ~lowers his hand to his side, looking over as the Master comes over with a basket to put items in. Looks back at the Doctor with a grin~ let’s get some!

DOCTOR:

~grins back and nods~ that’s why we’re here!

~•~

~they gather what they want of the available Christmas decorations, buying them with the Doctor’s pocket cash before heading back to the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~hauls bags inside the TARDIS, sighing with a small chuckle as Alan runs past him excitedly~

ALAN:

~chanting~ Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!

DOCTOR:

~sets a bag he was carrying aside before heading over to the console~ stabilizers might be a good idea this time, all things considered… ~puts in coordinates for home, roughly ten minutes after when they left~

MASTER:

~sets his bags aside where the Doctor put his own, coming over to close the door as he mentally asks the Doctor if he can come along with him to secure Aperture, explaining that he’s worried there’s a few things the Doctor’s missed by being less familiar with the workings of the facility. He must have been working on this excuse for at least a few hours prior to his asking; it sounds practiced~

DOCTOR:

~catches on immediately and answers that he has scanned over and looking into the security of every inch of Aperture, apologizing for bringing back the little reminder and stating that he won’t make the same mistake again. He’ll take the cord back as well~

MASTER:

~seems confused and a little put down, accepting the Doctor’s declination while remaining uncertain as to what the Doctor thinks was “the little reminder”. Walks over to him, reaching down to lift his sleeve and coax the cord off of his arm, trying to quickly cover the spiraled burn mark underneath the cord when it does move; lets it slither over onto the Doctor’s arm~

ALAN:

~squeaks in fear when he sees it~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly~ it’s alright, Alan; it’s friendly. ~easily letting the cord slither onto his arm as he turns on the stabilizers before pulling the takeoff lever~

ALAN:

~relaxes, though he still looks nervous~ but when it came out of your pocket… Father acted like it was dangerous…

CORD:

~coils around the Doctor’s arm and rests there~

MASTER:

~leaving the Master looking just about as nervous as Alan, though for a different reason~

DOCTOR:

~speaks while he flies~ anyone can be dangerous. Remember what I said about the fish? As long as you don’t hurt someone they shouldn’t hurt you. The cord is from Aperture, but it doesn’t want to hurt us.

ALAN:

~relaxes~ okay. ~walks up to follow the Doctor as he moves around the console, asking him about various things involved in flying the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~steps back to be out of the way, holding the arm that the cord had been on, looking at the floor and seeming like he’s rethinking something~

DOCTOR:

~easily answers Alan’s questions as he flies, still rambling on once he has landed the TARDIS, picking up bags to carry inside~

MASTER:

~has to blink himself out of a bit of a trance, coming to attention and going to help with the bags, smiling warmly in amusement at the Doctor’s continued rambling~

ALAN:

Daddy, we’re not flying anymore! ~he points out with a giggle, walking ahead~

MASTER:

~chuckles as well, brushing against the Doctor’s back with a free hand~

DOCTOR:

Well, I can’t possibly explain everything while I’m doing it, especially when it comes to the number of variables involved in flying a four-dimensional, trans-dimensional, sentient ship! ~glancing questioningly at the Master as he follows Alan out~

ALAN:

Don’t worry, with her, we’ve got allll the time in the world! ~he says, spreading his arms as he bounds outside and up the steps in front of their door~

MASTER:

~moves his hand back to his side, lowering his gaze to the floor but managing to retain his no-longer-natural smile~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in his step, his almost accusing expression turning more concerned as he looks at the Master, mentally asking “are you alright? You seem… troubled,” sounding genuinely worried~

MASTER:

~pauses as well, avoiding the Doctor’s gaze as he replies “I’m just… worried about my addiction getting in the way of things.” Continues walking after a moment and catches up to Alan, taking out his key to unlock the house for them~

DOCTOR:

~follows along, closing the TARDIS doors before joining them, not liking the sound of the Master’s statement as he can never quite predict how the Master will respond to things~

MASTER:

~heads inside and sets the bags down on the kitchen table, greeting Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits on the couch back in her dress and wrapped in her blanket, looking less bedraggled than before~ {how did it go?}

DOCTOR:

{We were just getting ornaments, but it went well.} ~walks into the living room, setting the bags he’s carrying aside and walking up to Si’nuitelle, concerned, rifling through his pocket for something for Si’nuitelle’s fever and cough~

MASTER:

~takes the pot out of one of the bags—what they had gotten to anchor the tree in—and brings it over to the tree, moving presents aside~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up at the Doctor curiously~

ALAN:

~runs over to the bags and digs out some tinsel~

DOCTOR:

~takes out the pill~ {go ahead and take this; want to help decorate the tree? We have ornaments and tinsel and lights and a star…} ~gains a friendly smile as he speaks~

SI’NUITELLE:

~picks up her glass of water and takes the pill, swallowing it more easily and giving an apologetic smile~ {I would, but I’ve been feeling sick when I get up and move around.}

ALAN:

~goes over to the tree, the tinsel slung over his shoulder~

DOCTOR:

{Alright… is the rash still the same size?} ~goes to help the Master with anchoring the tree down with the pot~

SI’NUITELLE:

~lifts her sleeve to look at it, seeming concerned~ {It’s spread a little…}

MASTER:

~lifts the tree with the Doctor’s help to get it into the pot, pouring the soil in around it to keep it anchored in the center~ there we go. ~steps back and claps the dirt off of his hands~

ALAN:

~bounds forward and tosses the tinsel onto the tree where it hangs on a few branches~ how’s this tinsel go on? ~noticing that it doesn’t look quite right~

DOCTOR:

{Alright; I’ll handle that once we’re done. The pill didn’t hold too large a dose… you’ll be fine.} ~takes the tinsel, finding one end and starting at the bottom of the tree and wrapping it around the tree and gradually bringing it upwards~ like this.

ALAN:

~looks up to where the Doctor’s moved the tinsel, stepping in front of him to take it~ lemme help! ~stretches up on his toes to string the tinsel around the tree, squeezing around behind it and hopping to try and reach a higher point~

MASTER:

~brings over the bags filled with ornaments, helping as they work to decorate the tree~

~•~

~they decorate the tree, plugging in the lights to see it glow~

DOCTOR:

~takes a medical kit of some sort from his pocket~ bigger-on-the-inside pockets. One of my best ideas… {okay, Si’nuitelle, this is going to look scary and probably hurt a little because it’s a sharp thing but what I’m doing is injecting the medication you need into your bloodstream so that it gets to the infected area quickly and without going through your digestive tract. This is because, if that rash grows too much… it could get rather dangerous.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~shrinks back nervously, looking at the needle the Doctor takes out~ o-okay… ~closes her eyes tightly in preparation, looking away~

ALAN:

~looks over at her sympathetically, coming around to the other side of the couch and sitting next to her~ you’ll be alright; Daddy’s a great Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, setting the kit itself aside, holding the prepared needle and an alcohol swab. Takes Si’nuitelle’s arm, sterilizing a specific area on her upper arm to inject the medication into a vein with practiced precision~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she squeaks in pain, trying to close her eyes tighter and going completely tense as he whimpers about the pain~

MASTER:

~glances over briefly as he’s setting the presents back under the tree, sitting down on the floor and going back to curiously looking through them~

DOCTOR:

~takes the needle back, cleaing it off and putting it away, shoving the kit back into his pocket before walking back and hugging Si’nuitelle without touching her infected arm~ {I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done that if it wasn’t necessary, of course, but still…}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she sniffs briefly, nodding after a moment~ {thank you. I’m fine.} ~seems to be taking her first injection considerably well~

ALAN:

~joins the hug of comfort~

DOCTOR:

~lets go, stepping back and speaking a little reluctantly~ well, I suppose I should go soon.. I’ll leave the medicines in the bathroom cabinet so nothing new goes untreated while I’m gone—keep in touch with me, Master, or else I’ll worry myself to death.

MASTER:

~gets up with a small smile~ alright… ~but goes to follow the Doctor on his way upstairs to the bathroom, stopping in the hallway in front of the bathroom door when they get to it and looking at the Doctor, speaking softly, sounding hurt~ why won’t you let me come with you?

DOCTOR:

~answers as he goes to empty the contents of his pockets into the bathroom cabinet~ the place is pitch black, strewn with bodies, and there’s nothing for you to do. Besides, we can’t leave Alan and Si’nuitelle here alone.

MASTER:

~retorts~ if there’s nothing for me to do, what’s there for you to do? ~lowers his gaze to the floor after a moment, continuing more gently~ at least let me help with the invasion… stopping it, I mean. I don’t want to be useless. ~tries to contain his frustration, glaring at the floor~

DOCTOR:

Master- ~shakes his head~ what do you want to do with Alan and Si’nuitelle? God forbid they’re attacked, how will they defend themselves? I don’t even know who the invaders are yet, if they know what we are!

MASTER:

If you’re concerned about their safety, here certainly isn’t the best place, regardless if I’m here or not—they’d be better off staying in the TARDIS, or in UNIT- ~cuts off~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a deliberate knock on the door, and the sound of papers falling into the floor~ mail! ~calls an oddly familiar female voice~

DOCTOR:

 _Mail?_ ~he goes down the steps quickly, knowing he knows the voice and mentally agreeing with the Master, giving in to letting him come to help with the invasion~

MASTER:

~warily follows the Doctor down~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a pile of junk mail and advertisements sits on the floor beside the front door, but on top of the pile is a slip of paper with a simple message scrawled onto it, reading “Hello, Sweetie”~

DOCTOR:

River. ~opens the door immediately, stepping outside to look for the archeologist~

RIVER:

~grins at the Doctor, standing at the doorstep with an unconscious mailman slung over her shoulder~ Merry Christmas, Sweetie. And a happy end-of-the-world. So, what have you got? ~strolls in like she owns the place, dropping the man on the floor~

MASTER:

~looks at her in bewilderment, getting defensive~ sweetie-?

DOCTOR:

~his while demeanor seems to shift~ Master, River, River, Master; anyways, not much. Aliens all across the globe taking positions of power, pretty classic, stopping all the signals though they have to be communicating somehow.

MASTER:

~the name “Dr. River Song” briefly crosses his mind, looking irritated by this woman’s sudden appearance~ now hold on-

RIVER:

~crouches down beside the unconscious man, looking inside his mouth as she speaks, interrupting the Master~ well that’s not much at all, now is it? What the hell have you been doing here with someone named-

ALAN:

~creeps over towards them, wary of this woman as he speaks quietly~ hello…?

DOCTOR:

I haven’t been here long. ~he lies, getting the feeling that River is close to him in his future and not wanting to hurt her~ Alan, everything’s fine, this is Dr. Song… A—friend—of mine.

RIVER:

~reaches down into the man’s mouth, grabbing on to something in his throat with a slight grimace~ now who’s the little one? ~she asks conversationally~

ALAN:

~squeaks and runs back to Si’nuitelle at the frightening sight of River’s actions~

DOCTOR:

Alan? Well… ~brings a hand to the back of his neck nervously~ River, there’s something I get the feeling you don’t know that might be a bit important, all things considered…

RIVER:

That’s nice… and I think—ha! ~there’s a crunch as she yanks a strange organ out of the mailman’s throat that’s definitely not from a human body~ I think, there’s also plenty of information you don’t know about the situation that I should tell you, as the fate of the human race depends on it.

DOCTOR:

Alright, yes, what’s going on? ~hovers near the small organ, trying to identify it before River can tell him what it is~ oh, and I should probably ask why the mailman’s unconscious.

RIVER:

Dead, now. ~turns the organ over in her hand, blue blood dripping from her fingers~ They’ve got a good disguise, but not perfect—you can tell by the bulge of the heart that’s in their throat. ~holds the organ out to the Doctor, letting him examine the alien heart that can still be seen very faintly twitching~

MASTER:

~grimaces in disgust and confusion~

DOCTOR:

~picks the heart up to look it over, unfazed~ positions of power… so, most likely, either they’re trying to distribute something—unlikely to be done via mail—or they know who I am… which means we need to get this family to safety as soon as possible.

RIVER:

Of course. Where to, then? ~she goes to the kitchen and rinses her bloody hands before walking to Alan and Si’nuitelle, gesturing for them to follow~ come along now, if you want to stay alive.

ALAN:

~bursts into tears, cradling Karen in his lap~

DOCTOR:

~yells angrily~ River! ~walking over to Alan and murmuring reassuringly~ hush… you’ll all be fine. It’s just an alien invasion, remember? I’d never let anyone hurt you, or Si’nuitelle, or Karen, or the Master. You know that, right? River means well, she’s just a bit insensitive.

RIVER:

Sorry; I thought he’d be less sensitive. ~she adjusts her hair as she gives her gently apology~

ALAN:

~continues to sob~

SI’NUITELLE:

~places her hand on Alan’s shoulder in concern~

KAREN:

~yowls, struggling in Alan’s tightening grip and soon slipping out of it~

ALAN:

~speaks shakily~ I know, Daddy… b-but… I-I’m scared…

RIVER:

~having been about to walk back towards the door, does a double take~

DOCTOR:

I know… ~turns his attention to River~ and yes… you heard him right. ~picks Alan up as he stands~ I thought you’d smell it. I smell it on you; Timelord… let’s get to the TARDIS, we can sort things out there.

ALAN:

~wails and escapes the Doctor’s grasp, seeing the alien heart in his hand and wanting none of that~

MASTER:

~sighs and comes over to lift Alan into his arms, murmuring to him comfortingly and speaking to Si’nuitelle~ {we’re going someplace safer.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods and gets up~

RIVER:

~shakes her head in confusion and strides up to the body in front of the door, lifting it up to haul it outside~ I’ll want to bring this along for tests and such. Best to know the enemy.

DOCTOR:

~follows River, grimacing at the mention of “testing”~ yes, fine, whatever you have to do—we, I mean.

RIVER:

~lugs the dead mailman up to the TARDIS, stepping inside with him~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor outside, hushing Alan~

ALAN:

~starts crying softly about Karen being left behind~

SI’NUITELLE:

~solemnly trails after them at the back of the group, closing the front door~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, hands River the heart, and dashes back inside, coming back within the minute with Karen, closing both sets of doors behind him and mewling comfortingly to the cat, having been unable to watch Alan cry without doing something~

MASTER:

~comes over to the Doctor and takes the calmed cat out of his arms, explaining that he’ll bring her to Alan’s room in the TARDIS where he’s brought Alan and Si’nuitelle. He walks off with a faint smile, leaving the Doctor alone with River in silence for a moment~

RIVER:

Who’s the mother…? ~she speaks up softly, hiding her pain~ I thought… Timelords weren’t fertile anymore, after the curse.

DOCTOR:

~knows he’s hurt River, answering~ I-I’m sorry, I just-… there is no mother. Timelords have these things called looms where you can, essentially, weave a Timelord from any two sets of DNA as long as they’re not identical. Timelords can’t sexually reproduce, that’s true, but each family would get a loom that could only weave a certain number of us.

RIVER:

But weren’t all of the looms destroyed on Gallifrey? ~shakes her head slightly, taking a tool out of her pocket and twirling it into position~ what happened to travelling the stars… ~trails off sadly, suddenly refocusing on the dead man as she starts removing his clothes, scanning occasionally with the tool~ never mind; Spoilers, right? ~glances briefly up at the Doctor with a forced smile~

DOCTOR:

No, traveling the stars was my life, and—and I suppose I’m glad it will be… and you are extraordinary, but-… I’m sorry, I’ve-… only even seen you once before. ~his gaze drops to the floor~ the Master, the only other surviving Child of Gallifrey, is the other father. I get the feeling none of this ties to your future, so…

RIVER:

~all of her attempted cheerfulness fades away from her expression at the Doctor’s “once before”, turning her head away from him suddenly and taking a shaky deep breath, looking at her specimen again after a moment to pull herself together~ let’s focus on saving the world, shall we? ~takes a sleek black cylinder out of the man’s inner pocket, smirking as she holds it up~ found it.

DOCTOR:

~stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking at the cylinder and smiling slightly~ alright, I’ll bite, what is “it”?

RIVER:

~tosses it very gently, just enough to adjust her grip on it as she stands~ their communication device. We can use this to find out everything they’re planning—but we’ll have to be very careful; they might have security functions on it, it could be deactivated because the user is dead—who knows! ~made giddy by the mystery and danger~

DOCTOR:

Well, then; ~takes out his newer sonic, flipping it in the air with a grin~ good thing I fished this back out of Aperture! ~scans the communications device~

RIVER:

~looks at the screwdriver in joyous recognition, pushing that aside for the moment as she asks in confusion~ Aperture? As in, the opening in a camera?

DEVICE:

~there’s a ring of golden light that turns on at the ends of the cylinder when the Doctor scans it, the light pulsating as if in thought; the Doctor gets some information about a passcode or identification required to operate the device~

DOCTOR:

~tries to bypass the system, answering~ now that’s a very long and quite horrible story, I’ll tell you later if you really want to hear it. But no. Aperture Laboratories, a science facility.

RIVER:

Hm. Sounds quite dodgy already. ~nods in understanding, watching eagerly for a result shown by the cylinder~

DEVICE:

~after a moment the lights stop flashing and turn a solid red, it pauses, then it starts to beep like a grenade~

DOCTOR:

~continues to try to hack the device as he can’t cause anything worse than he has~ uh… shit, well… I’d advise you to drop that and back away in case it explodes.

RIVER:

But the TARDIS-! ~tosses it away as she speaks, having no time to do more, grabbing the Doctor’s shirt and hauling him down towards the hallway, where she drops to the ground and pulls the Doctor down with her~

ENVIRONMENT:

~seconds later there’s an earsplitting explosion, making the TARDIS shudder and ring the cloister bell in pain~

MASTER:

~comes out of Alan’s room and stares at the damages in surprise~ what’s going on!? ~closes the door, hurrying to the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

Couldn’t exactly throw it outside. ~stands up, looking into the console room in concern~ sorry, old girl, I really didn’t think it’d explode like that… I was hoping it wouldn’t explode at all, mind you.

MASTER:

Where the hell did an explosive come from? ~he asks worriedly~

RIVER:

~carefully ventures into the console room, pulling the charred body out of the way and taking off her jacket to snuff out a few fires that have sprung up in various places~ I hope the console room’s still operable… we don’t have time to let her change it.

DOCTOR:

It was a communication device I tried to hack. ~walks up to the console, brushing off the rim and inspecting the controls, going to see if the screen broke~

MASTER:

~walks across the room to open the doors and let out the smoke~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the screen is a little cracked, but it looks like the opposite side of the console took the worst of the damage, where a decent part of it has broken off and the floor has caved in, revealing a few broken wires from underneath~

DOCTOR:

~hops into the hole in the floor, kneeling and getting to work trying to fix what he can~ {I’m sorry, so sorry…}

TARDIS:

~the lights are weak in the console room, but the TARDIS assures the Doctor that she’ll be fine, he doesn’t need to apologize~

RIVER:

~stands up and sighs~ I suppose we’ll just have to find another one, then. ~comes over to peer down at the Doctor~ can she fly like this?

DOCTOR:

~speaks without turning away from what he’s doing~ She probably _can…_ don’t know if we should risk it… wait. That library’s in the distant future, how’d _you_ get here?

RIVER:

Our timelines tend to run in opposite directions. ~speaks flatly, walking back over to the alien body~ we can spare about an hour, preferably less; you do your best with fixing the TARDIS so she can fly, and I’ll see how much information I can salvage from our mailman. You’ve st—do you have a lab in the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Turn right into the hall, first door on your right. And I can say for certain that the next me you’re going to see isn’t this one nor the last of me you see. You told me where you were—will have been—last.

RIVER:

~gives a short smile, dragging the corpse out into the hallway without another word~

MASTER:

~ventures over towards the hole the Doctor’s in when River’s gone, observing the broken console sorrowfully~ who’s River Song to you, then? Have you found out? ~glances down at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Not for certain. I know we’re quite close, I know she’d die for me… I don’t know why, I don’t know how she exists or how she knows so much about me or how she first meets me… and I know she apparently never met you. Or Alan. And I never spoke of any of this, and I travel space and time like the gODDAMNED- ~realizes he’s getting angered, going silent and shaking his head~ sorry.

MASTER:

~carefully lowers himself down into the hole with the Doctor, just for now, just long enough to wrap his arms around the other Timelord as the last thing he wants is to get in the way of the Doctor helping the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly at the gesture, blinking back tears as he works, clearing his throat to say~ but yeah, no. I don’t know who she is to me; and she won’t tell me.

MASTER:

~lets go again and climbs back out, sitting on the edge of the broken platform~ I suppose you’ll get to that detail in time. ~speaks softly~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~after a moment he starts suddenly~ the immune system! I’m an idiot, a brilliant idiot. If I could restore her immune system, Si’nuitelle could live! She _has_ one, we just have to help it along and maybe, just maybe…

MASTER:

…we could save her? ~finishes the sentence as a sort of hopeful question, standing up and looking down at the Doctor expectantly~ is there anything I could do, while you and River are busy?

DOCTOR:

~nods, trying to think of something for the Master to do~ well, you could help me out here—we need the TARDIS better as soon as possible and that bomb sure did a bit of damage. As for the issue with Si’nuitelle, I’d need to know exactly where her immune system is lacking. I can figure that out, just not right now.

MASTER:

~nods, slightly dismayed by his limited helping options~ Alright, I’ll be glad to help out here then… have any tools?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, catch. ~tosses up the newer sonic for the Master~ point and think. And press the button, obviously. ~gets back to work with his old blue sonic~

~•~

[00:58:02]

RIVER:

How’s it going, boys? ~walks back into the console room near the end of the hour, holding a white tray of various organs and the least damaged of the mailman’s posessions~

MASTER:

~Looks up from where he works under the console, glancing over at the Doctor for him to evaluate their progress~

DOCTOR:

~he has removed pieces of the ground from inside the hole by now~ Pretty well. I mean, we’re still missing a section of the console but I think I’ve rewired anything important that was destroyed to the previously useless extra controls. She can fly, I’m… pretty sure. ~looks up towards the ceiling, asking for the TARDIS’ opinion on the matter~

MASTER:

I’d say she’s workable. ~adds just to add something, asking the Doctor in concern if he thinks he’ll remember which controls he’s rewired to what~

RIVER:

~looks determined~ It’ll have to do. We have less than 12 hours to stop this invasion, and I think our specimen might have the clues we need to figure out their motive. To the lab?

DOCTOR:

WH—right, _my_ lab, got it. ~stands, climbing out of the hole and assuring the Master he’ll remember~ 12 hours is plenty of time; what’ve you got?

RIVER:

Walk and talk, pretty boy. ~turns to head to the lab, explaining as she walks~ what I’ve got here is the heart, a liver, what seems like components of a respiratory system—no lungs, no stomach, no intestines; mind you.

DOCTOR:

~follows along easily, remembering her calling him that before and answering~ well that certainly narrows the options down as to who they could be a bit. ~while peering over at the tray~

MASTER:

~gets up and stumbles after them in a bit of a rush to catch up~

RIVER:

~nods and continues~ that’s the organs; now, I salvaged a wallet from his person, with an ID and everything—it’s all genuine. I did find one piece of currency that was not from earth, though. ~picks up a currency note, though it’s nothing like something humans would use, and has words in a foreign language written on it~

TARDIS:

~is too dazed to be translating for them right now~

DOCTOR:

~takes the note and tries to identify the language himself~ so either these guys have been here for a while or they were quick to take on human lives… speaking of which, we might want to check those cookies before we eat them, Master. We hardly know Mrs. Kinglsey yet.

MASTER:

~looks bewildered until the Doctor mentions Mrs. Kingsley’s name, laughing lightly at his own confusion~ yeah… and don’t worry, I haven’t stuck any.

RIVER:

~turns into the lab, the door having been left open, and goes up to the alien she had been in the process of dissecting on a table~

DOCTOR:

I guess this is the point where I’m supposed to argue that he didn’t have to die while the entire planet’s in danger. ~shrugs and walks over to look at the body, occasionally glancing down at the odd currency to try to identify the alien~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the language is vaguely familiar, but the Doctor hasn’t learned how to speak it or write it before; neither does he recognize the internal anatomy of this particular alien~

RIVER:

~calls attention to a structure that seems to be holding the shape of the mailman in place, and makes up most of its insides~ take a look at this.

DOCTOR:

Hey Master, do you recognize this? ~hands the Master the note, going to take a look at what River’s gesturing to, thoughtfully inspecting it~ it’s like a shell, or an exoskeleton of some sort…

MASTER:

~takes the note, squinting at it~ I’ve seen the language somewhere before…

RIVER:

~puts on a pair of gloves~ it’s more than that. ~reaching in to pull up on the edge of the ‘exoskeleton’; the extremely versatily muscle tissue underneath expands and keepst he shape of the manipulated shell held up when River lets go~

  
DOCTOR:

Well, they’re clearly shape shifters of some sort. I recognize the language, too, I just can’t put a finger on it… ~looks at the body, thoughtfully licking the blood from holding the heart off of his hand, trying to analyze it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the blood is exceedingly sweet~

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows in thought~ shape shifters… hold on…

RIVER:

~turns to look at the Master expectantly~ if you’ve got something, hurry up and spit it out; we’re on a schedule.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, startled a little by the taste~ tastes like some hideously sugary candy… I know I know this from somewhere, just… ~glances at the Master, also hoping he’s pinpointed it~

MASTER:

~rubs his nose almost nervously~ no, nothing groundbreaking—I was just thinking, the only shapeshifter species I know are the Zygons and those things at the carnival we went to with Alia and Jack.

RIVER:

~turns her gaze away as the Master seems to be describing a family trip~

DOCTOR:

I do think Zygons have red blood… I don’t recall seeing the dragons bleed, though… seeing them here would be quite the coincidence. ~looks down at the body thoughtfully~ why so sweet?

RIVER:

~joins back in the conversation after a moment~ Don’t know. Might be important. Do you think we could get ahold of a live one?

MASTER:

~shifts his weight, avoiding looking at the body on the table~

DOCTOR:

Certainly. Especially if size isn’t an issue. ~pulls the ‘shrink ray’ from Aperture partially out of his pocket~ locating one will be the harder part.

RIVER:

Size? ~she asks in bewilderment, looking at the part of the gun that’s been revealed~

MASTER:

~giggles childishly, recognizing the gun~ ah yes, it would be easier to keep a miniature live shapeshifter contained.

DOCTOR:

~nods, smiling slightly, explaining to River~ this should shrink them to be around the size of a coffee mug. I speak from experience, it won’t hurt them unless you drop them. Luckily, the Master didn’t drop me.

MASTER:

~snickers to himself, amused by the simple fact that the Doctor has the shrink-portal-gun~

RIVER:

~tries to ignore the Master presently~ great? All that’s left is to find the alien. ~holds out a hand, to take the gun~

DOCTOR:

~cocks his head to the side with an odd smile~ have I lost my aim in the future? This doesn’t belong on Earth’s surface, I don’t know _your_ skill with a gun, I’ll handle it.

RIVER:

~raises her eyebrows slightly~ well if you insist. ~brings her hand back, giving the Doctor an almost challenging look but she relaxes after a moment~ shall we? ~strides out into the hallway~ don’t be lagging behind now, boys.

MASTER:

~looks irritated by River’s demeanor and terminology~

DOCTOR:

~easily strides after her, the gun still in his pocket~ so, how should we go about tracking one down? I’d normally just bypass catching one at all and break their front door down for a dramatic hello, but I figure my next to suicidal methods might be less than appreciated right now.

RIVER:

~shakes her head disapprovingly~ if they have a front door, it’s well hidden. We’ll have to do our best using scanners and our eyes—plenty of them are about, though.

MASTER:

~slows down by the door to Alan’s room, pausing~ I’ll go check on the others… Doctor?

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~stops upon hearing his name and turns on his heels to face the Master~ yes, Master?

MASTER:

You too. ~reaches out to take the Doctor’s hand, pulling him gently along into the room with Si’nuitelle and their son~

ALAN:

~gets up from his spot on the floor next to Karen, running over when they come in~ Daddy! Father! ~reaches out towards them for a hug of reassurance, sniffling~

DOCTOR:

~seems to suddenly remember he has responsibilities, reaching down and picking Alan up in a hug, smiling softly~ hey, Alan! You alright?

ALAN:

~hugs the Doctor’s neck, hiccupping quietly~ Daddy… are we gonna die? ~there’s a small tremor in his voice~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up at them sympathetically from where she sits on the edge of Alan’s bed~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly~ of course not, Alan. Do you know how many alien invasions I’ve stopped? You’re perfectly safe, I promise.

ALAN:

~buries his face in the Doctor’s shoulder, mumbling~ are you and Father safe?

MASTER:

~reaches around the Doctor to gently rub Alan’s back, not sure about the answer himself~

DOCTOR:

Yes, Alan. We’ll be back before you know it! Everything’s going to be fine. ~seems to wholeheartedly believe what he’s saying until his last statement~

ALAN:

~he sniffs, and wipes his nose, letting go of the Doctor and getting himself down onto the ground again~ Are you both leaving? You’ll be back for Christmas?

MASTER:

~nods slightly, speaking to Alan in a soft tone~ We’ll be back home for Christmas. You and Si’nuitelle are going to have to stay in the TARDIS for now—and she’ll keep you safe, as long as you don’t leave. Alright?

ALAN:

~nods~ alright…

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention to Si’nuitelle, telling her~ {if anything goes wrong, tell the TARDIS. She’ll take care of it.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks a little confused at first, then nods hesitantly, breaking off into a few heavy coughs~

MASTER:

~ruffles Alan’s hair with a reassuring smile before turning to head back out of the room~ we’ll be back soon.

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master out, closing the door behind them and running a hand along the wall as he walks towards the console room, concerned for his TARDIS~

 


	11. The Hunt

RIVER:

~is lounging on the bench with her feet up on the console, looking over at the two Timelords when they walk in~ about time. Now come on; TARDIS or a stroll outside?

DOCTOR:

You scared our son, he thought he was going to die. ~a bit miffed by River’s actions, tries to shrug it off, starting towards the doors~ anyways, I don’t know where we’d fly to, not knowing where their headquarters is.

RIVER:

~brings her feet down and gets up, strolling to the door~ a stroll, then. And again, my apologies; ~adds as an afterthought~ how old is he?

MASTER:

~follows behind River~

DOCTOR:

~bounds over, walking next to the Master as he explains to River~ pretty young. I don’t know how long we were in that coma, um… I’d say he’s maybe a month old? And already regenerated once, poor boy…

RIVER:

Regenerated? ~she asks numbly, pausing to turn to the Doctor, looking sympathetic~ at one month old?

MASTER:

~stops as well, his wandering mind coming to something relatively important~ hey, sorry to interrupt, but don’t we need something to put the captured shapeshifter in?

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ that’s Aperture for you. And right, containment… but do we really have something to safely carry them in? I mean, can’t be air-tight, has to be the right size and sturdy…

RIVER:

~turns around fully to face the other two~ I’m sure there’s a point at which they can’t make themselves any smaller, so having small holes would be fine; and the same should be true for a larger size limitation… got anything in the TARDIS that will work?

DOCTOR:

Uhh yeah, probably. ~jumps down under the console room floor, coming back up after a short moment with a large glass jar that has an oddly grated lid that looks like it came from something else~

RIVER:

~appraises the object~ perfect, just what we need. ~finishes loading a strange ammo into her gun, putting it back into its holster~ _now_ we go. ~turns and quickly strides outside~

MASTER:

~has to jog out to catch up with her~

DOCTOR:

~easily runs up then matches River’s stride, quite used to things like this, pocketing the jar~ what’s that? ~gestures to the gun, genuinely curious~

RIVER:

A gun. Never seen one before, Mr. Great-Aim? ~responds with barely a glance over her shoulder, smiling at the houses around her~ nice neighborhood. Bit of a quiet street—perfect, here comes one now. ~an unoccupied cab rolls down the street and River hails it~

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful, his hand in his pocket on his gun when River hails the cab~ figures you wouldn’t know whether or not I have, I wouldn’t have told you…

RIVER:

~leans over into the window of the front seat when the cab stops, seemingly talking to the driver~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor in confusion~ what do you mean?

DOCTOR:

~speaks in quieter tones to the Master~ I don’t talk about my past to people who don’t know it. Not normally. Nor do I normally hold a gun unless I absolutely have to. It’s entirely possible that River doesn’t know if I’ve ever used a gun in my life.

MASTER:

~matches the Doctor’s volume~ oh… ~looks to the side thoughtfully, snapped out of it when there’s a cut-off shout from the driver of the cab~

RIVER:

~twirls her gun back into its holster, opens the door of the cab, and moves the driver’s unconscious body over to the passenger side. She closes the door and leans out the open window, whistling to get the attention of the other two Timelords~ boys!

DOCTOR:

~easily hops into the car, disregarding the old driver as simply unconscious~ I think you may have to look up the definition of “stroll”.

MASTER:

~hesitantly slides into the backseat after the Doctor, wary of River’s methods of obtaining the cab~

RIVER:

~chuckles and situates the driver so that he can’t be seen through the window~ buckle up; this way’s faster anyway. ~buckles herself~ Doctor; could you use the sonic to scan for more of those communication devices?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~buckles up while taking his newer sonic out with his other hand, flicking it out so it extends and holding it up to scan the area~

RIVER:

~pulls away from the curb and back out onto the road, turning off the light that signals the cab is empty to make sure no one else tries to get in~ keep it going, I’ll drive us around.

MASTER:

~buckles in and looks out the window thoughtfully~

DOCTOR:

~continues to scan, knowing his scan won’t go much further than the next street over with only his sonic~ you know, I’m curious as to how much you really know about me.

RIVER:

Spoilers. ~she comments cheerily, navigating out of the neighborhood and into a busier part of the city where she has to drive slower~

ENVIRONMENT:

~once they’re in the throng of a commercial area the sonic receives a few signals from the frequency it’s searching at~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, exasperated~ it’s not like you can spoil my _past._ I’m the Doctor, it’s not like I really change much. ~notices when the sonic picks something up~ there are a few of them nearby.

RIVER:

~she pulls over to park on the curb~ alright, this might be a bit tricky… go ahead and hop out.

MASTER:

~steps out of the car quietly~

RIVER:

~leans down to situate the original driver back in his seat, taking something out of his neck before getting out of the cab herself~

DOCTOR:

~gets out of the car, casually putting his sonic away because, if these people really know him, the sonic is a red flag as to who he is~

RIVER:

~quickly backs away from the cab and strolls down the sidewalk like she had nothing to do with the unconscious driver, taking her own screwdriver out~ how far away was the signal?

MASTER:

~walks beside the Doctor, following River, content with remaining silent~

DOCTOR:

Not far… that way. ~points further down the street and to the left a bit~ there was also one behind us, but that signal was a bit more vague.

RIVER:

~turns on her sonic screwdriver, finding the signal after a moment~ got ‘em. ~glances back~ stay close, have the gun and the jar ready; I advise not ‘shrinking’ them until I’ve got them unconscious. ~taps her gun to gesture to it, giving a small smile; her tone turns a little sarcastic~ and be safe crossing the street. Other than that, we’ll go with what happens.

DOCTOR:

~nods, remembering he’s holding a stun gun too if anything goes awry, responding with a chuckle~ no promises.

MASTER:

~flinches ever-so-slightly, asking after a moment where he got the stun gun from~

RIVER:

~leads them through the crowd, reaching the end of the block and stopping at the curb. Looks over at the corner diagonally across from them on the right side of the road, where there seems to be a large crowd watching a street performance~

DOCTOR:

That looks right if it’s the dragons. Performance is their token hunting technique. ~tells the Master that it was actually in his belongings from a time the Master shot him in the foot with a burning hot bullet—he never used the stun gun, it was a precautionary measure for his own safety. Runs across the road with a worryingly low regard for the cars to go see what’s going on in the clump of people~

MASTER:

Wait-! ~blurts out in a brief panic, running to catch up with the Doctor as he heads out into oncoming traffic. Thankfully they get across the intersection without being hit, and the Master grips the back of the Doctor’s trench coat when he reaches him, pausing to catch his breath~ idiot. ~huffs scoldingly~

RIVER:

~takes the long, safer way~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re close enough to hear the music—an advanced piece from the pop genre, played on an electric violin with surprising skill~

DOCTOR:

Oh please, I’ve jumped off buildings on a hunch that something would catch me. ~stuffs his hands in his pockets and saunters over to the crowd to see these performers, seeming unfazed by the mortal danger he pointlessly put himself in~ don’t follow along if you think I’m going to get killed; that’s how people get killed.

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor’s trench coat go, dropping his gaze and murmuring~ yes, Doctor. ~follows after him, weaseling through the crowd to get to be able to see what’s going on~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s only one young man, his violin and amp in the center of the crowd; he looks far from the type that’s doing this for income—well-dressed, clean and professional. His long hair is a normal brown, but it’s obvious it’s been dyed that way, as at the roots the original frosty white color is showing through~

DOCTOR:

~mumbles something with an uncharacteristic grin before making his own way to the front of the crowd~ Hm… ~looks at the young man’s neck as closely as he can without moving closer than the front, looking for the lump of a heart River said was visible~

MAN:

~is wearing a thick scarf, effectively hiding his neck as he plays; his eyes are closed for a few moments, but when he opens them the sharp green pupils lock onto the Doctor’s studying gaze, softening as he smiles and continues to look around the rest of the crowd~

RIVER:

~the song ends as she finally makes her way over to them~

MAN:

~is bowing and graciously accepting the applause of the crowd~ thank you kindly.

DOCTOR:

~he steps forward—he _knows_ he has the right person. Gives a deceivingly friendly smile~ hello, sir! I’m the Doctor. I’ve never heard anyone play a violin quite so well—let alone an electric violin and a man of your age. Quite unique.

MAN:

~seems surprised, then laughs~ I’m surprised you don’t recognize me! I’m quite well known around here; but thank you. And, I don’t believe we have need of a Doctor—nobody’s hurt. ~starts packing away his violin~

ENVIRONMENT:

~half of the crowd leaves while the other half stays to ask for autographs and photos and such, pushing the Doctor and the other Timelords aside~

DOCTOR:

I’m sure you are… ~stands with a casual posture, but his eyes are trained on the crowd like that of a predator~ and if I’m really lucky, you want to catch me as much as I want to catch you. Can’t shape-shift in the middle of all these humans…

RIVER:

Shall I get him? ~murmurs in the Doctor’s ear, eager to get to work as she rests a hand on the grip of her gun~

MASTER:

~adds in warily, trying to match River’s volume~ there isn’t a clear shot… maybe we should wait until the crowd leaves…

DOCTOR:

~nods, not taking his eyes off the violinist as long as he can help it; otherwise staring at the people in search of him~ I could make the shot from here, but we should wait; unless you want to get arrested. I know you’re probably surprised I even care: I have a life on this planet, I’d rather not spend it as a fugitive. Though I know I have before. That was different.

RIVER:

~nods, patiently bringing her hands back in front of her and waiting~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the humans mill about the violinist, the crowd gradually thinning to the point where the man politely tells the rest of them to leave~

MAN:

~picks up his case and amp, going to hail a cab~

RIVER:

Now? ~whispers to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Please, am I so classless in the future? ~strolls up to the man once again, it being evident to both Timelords that he’s having the time of his life though his expression turns businesslike and sympathetic~ so sorry, I do try to make small talk before doing something like this, FBI ~takes out his psychic paper~ the Doctor’s my code name; that’s the Master and River, my team. We’re investigating a case that you seem to be connected to; we’d appreciate it if you’d come with us quietly and without resistance. ~puts the wallet away~

MAN:

~looks at the psychic paper, bewildered and in distress~ b-but, sir- ~glances around nervously, though he’s really checking how many people are nearby~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t trust the façade for a second, setting a hand on the man’s shoulder and playing along anyway~ you’re in no trouble, come along. I don’t want to hurt you.

MAN:

~regains his cool, looking back at the Doctor with narrowed pupils as he continues his statement slowly and deliberately~ but sir, there _is_ no FBI in England.

RIVER:

~starts towards the Doctor, seeing there might be a complication~

DOCTOR:

Yes, but I am not from England, and neither are you. ~he responds smoothly—he had been in America for too long, he won’t make the mistake again—but I’m the highest higher-up there is, though I forget where I am at times, so I recommend you follow along.

MAN:

I think you’ll find I’ve always lived in England, ~he responds pitifully, putting the strap of his violin case over his shoulder~ but I’m not resisting; let’s go, so you can prove I’m innocent and we can get this over with. ~licks his lips as if they were getting dry~

RIVER:

~steps back again~

DOCTOR:

Alright, then. Thank you. ~walks back over to the Master and River, guiding the man with a firm hand on his shoulder, seeming proud of himself~ River, do keep an eye on him.

RIVER:

~regards the man and the Doctor with a smirk~ sure.

MAN:

~eyes the gun on her hip nervously, looking over at the Doctor~ so… aren’t you supposed to have a car or something…

DOCTOR:

License plates are traceable, good sir. It’s best to fly as far under the radar as possible when you have as many enemies as us. ~continues along back the way River came (the safe way) with their prisoner by his side~

MASTER:

~walks behind them~

RIVER:

~takes up a spot on the other side of the captured man~

MAN:

~asks~ why won’t you tell me where you’re taking me? What I’m suspected for?

DOCTOR:

~sighs, as if agitated by the questions~ look, a lot of this is highly classified; if it’s not you, we’ll let you go right away and you can go back to life as usual. May I see your scarf?

MAN:

~he tenses up, eyes narrowed as he responds haltingly~ my scarf… I suppose… ~pauses to set the amp down after crossing the first street, reaching up to his neck to slowly unwrap the scarf, handing the material over to the Doctor; the way he holds his head keeps the odd shape of his throat better concealed, though it’s definitely there~

DOCTOR:

~looks the scarf over as if genuinely concerned with it even though he has the information he needs, handing the scarf back to the man~ alright, thank you, let’s keep going.

MAN:

~puts the scarf back on, picking up his amp again with a wary nod~ alright…

RIVER:

~glances over at the Doctor, making a subtle gesture toward where the sidewalk turns away from the main commercial road, leading into a less crowded area with occasional alleys between buildings~

DOCTOR:

~nods, turning the corner when they get there, getting slightly more excited with the increased risk of the man shape-shifting and attacking them, turning into an unoccupied alley when they reach one~

MAN:

~his step becomes more purposeful, though by his expression he seems more nervous; when they’re halfway through the alley he stops and whirls around, dropping the amp to pin the Doctor back to the wall with a surprisingly strong arm against his neck~ what is this?! ~demands with fear in his voice~

RIVER:

~takes out her gun and points it threateningly at the man~

DOCTOR:

~smirks challengingly, meeting the man’s gaze~ we know what you are. Strong, too; makes sense for someone who’s mostly muscle.

MAN:

~snarls~ who are you, then? The “Doctor”— ~his glare softens briefly in realization, replaced by a smirk~ but, of course. No wonder you smelled so delicious. ~quickly adjusts while continuing to hold the Doctor down, now forcing the Doctor’s head back with a firm hand on his jaw, as he swoops down towards the Doctor’s neck~

MASTER:

~draws out his laser screwdriver and goes to attack the man~

RIVER:

~has already shot a dart into his side~

MAN:

~the alien slumps forward, unconscious, having only grazed the Doctor’s neck with his lips~

DOCTOR:

Ah, thank you. ~speaks as if almost being eaten alive is the most normal thing ever, shifting the body off of him but still holding it up~ excellent timing, River, almost like you’re used to this. ~chuckles at his last statement, easily shooting the man with the shrink ray and sealing him inside the jar~

RIVER:

~smirks, strutting over and putting her gun away~ he’ll stay unconscious until the dart is taken out. Shall I grab us another ride-

MASTER:

~weaves between the Doctor and River, quietly tilting the Doctor’s head back to see if he’s hurt, his brows knitted with concern~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master’s actions, speaking in a reassuring tone~ I’m fine, Master, he hardly touched me. ~there are faint bruises on his neck from being so suddenly forcefully pinned to the wall, but he’s otherwise unharmed~

MASTER:

~nods shakily, getting some of the worry to leave his expression after briefly pulling the Doctor’s head close in a semi-hug~ right; okay.

RIVER:

~steps back, resting a hand on her hip~ back to the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

Yes, River. ~looks at the archeologist apologetically, seeming to empathize with her~

RIVER:

Right. I’m going to try the cab trick again, but I’ll have to be more careful on the busier street, so stay right here until I get ahold of one and come back to pick you up. ~she waves, jogging out to the sidewalk and hailing a cab before getting in the back seat where she’s supposed to~

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~waits until he knows River’s out of earshot to speak~ Master, the reason I didn’t want to take you on my quests to save the universe is because I don’t want you to end up doing what she did…

MASTER:

What she did? River? ~sounds confused, leaning back on the wall beside the Doctor and looking into the jar at the miniature unconscious alien~

DOCTOR:

Not this, ~gestures to the tiny man in the jar~ but yes, River. She died, Master. So many of them die, and it’s because of me. People care about me, see that I try to do what I do alone, then try to help and you know I hate being alone but every time they just don’t listen and then they die. They die trying to save my self-destructive ass.

MASTER:

Well then… don’t be self-destructive, it tends to make people feel the need to save you. ~brings an arm around the Doctor’s waist, leaning close to him though he’s shivering noticeably~

DOCTOR:

The world needs protecting, which is risky enough, but I don’t care whether I get out of things alive or not. That tends to make someone self-destructive. Still, I’ve never managed to die, I don’t see it happening any time soon. ~brings his arm around the Master~ are _you_ alright, though?

MASTER:

~gives a dry sob, almost a laugh, almost a scoff~ hell I’m alright. ~leans into the Doctor’s chest, bringing both arms around the other Timelord, grateful for the time alone with him~

DOCTOR:

~hugs the Master back with a faint smile, speaking with a soft tone~ this invasion is different, though; thank you for reminding me.

MASTER:

No problem. ~mutters into the Doctor’s suit jacket, not really sure what he did to remind the Doctor at all, and of what, but not particularly caring as he tries to stop his shivering from getting worse~

DOCTOR:

~silently brings up a memory, them in the dark, the Master commenting on his survival, him asking what he has to live for, then the Master saying he can live for him; simultaneously getting an idea~ it’s the addiction, isn’t it?

MASTER:

~chuckles humorlessly, giving a slight nod and a brief hum of affirmation. He relaxes slightly, closing his eyes and appreciating the Doctor bringing up the memory, as it does lift his spirits a little~

DOCTOR:

~seems to dismiss a thought as stupid, simply holding the Master a little tighter, seeming almost afraid to let go, as if the Master might just disintegrate if he does~

MASTER:

~laughs suddenly~ come on Doctor, what kind of ridiculous notion is that? ~lifts his head slightly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a strange feeling on the Doctor’s skin where the alien had touched his jaw and neck, irritated but not quite painful, yet~

DOCTOR:

~he looks at the Master with a worried expression, though his response just portrays confusion~ which ridiculous notion? I tend to think a lot.

MASTER:

That I’ll disintegrate. What’s got you so worried? ~looks concerned again, asking what the thought was that the Doctor thought was ‘stupid’, flinching at the honk of a horn from the street~

RIVER:

~waits to pick them up in another—borrowed—cab~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master go, knowing his neck will be visibly red in not too long, starting towards the cab with a smile~ Master, I worry consistently about everyone—and with how much correlating to how much I care for them, you should just expect me to worry over you by now.

MASTER:

~smiles too~ well alright, if you absolutely insist on worrying. ~follows him to the cab, still worried and curious about the Doctor’s other thought~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door to the passenger seats, gesturing grandly for the Master to get in, purposefully overdoing the gesture and telling the Master that the thought simply made no logical sense~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, giving a nod and climbing into the car to buckle in~

RIVER:

~opens the divider between the front and the back seat, leaning back to talk~ anything happen with the shapeshifter?

DOCTOR:

Nope; he’s just lying in the jar. ~climbs in the car after the Master, lifting the jar in his hand to gesture to it~ I am pretty much 100% sure that they’re the Dragons now.

MASTER:

~notices the reddening mark on the Doctor’s neck and the handprint on his jaw after a moment, sighing~ I see… does that hurt? ~gesturing worriedly to the marks~

RIVER:

~glances back and sees what the Master’s talking about, quickly getting back out onto the road~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, not seeming to really care about his own discomfort~ not yet. It’s irritated, then it hurts, then it fades away. That’s what happened last time, anyway.

MASTER:

~places his hand over the Doctor’s, glancing out the window as buildings go by~ why does that happen, do you think?

DOCTOR:

I don’t know; I like not knowing, it means there’s something new to find out. ~looks thoughtful for a moment~ I wonder if the same reaction occurs in humans.

RIVER:

~calls back to them as she drives~ remember boys, we’ve got less than 8 hours left to stop this thing.

MASTER:

~nods in acknowledgement, seeming worried~

DOCTOR:

What happens in 8 hours, exactly? I mean, I’ve done a lot more in a lot less, but I figure it’s important to know.

RIVER:

The invasion; we need to stop it before it gets in full swing. ~seems to be leaving a few details out, though she’s already pulling up beside the TARDIS and the house. Gets out and opens the backseat door~ need a human? I’ve got one in the front.

DOCTOR:

~seems appalled, getting out of the cab~ I’m not gonna test the venom of this unidentified alien species on some random human!

RIVER:

~steps back, shrugging~ alright! Suit yourself. Was just an offer.

MASTER:

~climbs out after the Doctor, closing the door and looking over at the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~the ship greets them, asking the Doctor what they’ve found~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief when the TARDIS talks to him, smiling and mentally explaining everything as he walks in, sifting through his pockets for tweezers~ assuming whatever you shot him with shrunk, this might be necessary to get it out.

RIVER:

~nods~ it is, I was just about to recommend you use them.

TARDIS:

~asks why the Doctor was so relieved by her communication, assuring him that her and everyone inside is fine~

MASTER:

~walks closely beside the Doctor, intrigued by their miniature prisoner~

DOCTOR:

~explains to the TARDIS how out of it she seemed after the bomb incident, saying it worried him as he sits on the bench and opens the jar to reach the small alien and get the dart out of his side~ I thought the shrink ray might come in handy… I wonder if tiny Daleks would still pack enough power to kill me. Not going to risk it if the opportunity presents itself, but still.

TARDIS:

~understands where the Doctor was coming from~

MASTER:

~chuckles, coming over to stand behind the Doctor and peer into the jar~ so, what’s our goal here? Getting information from him?

RIVER:

~nods, walking over~ we need to know their base of operations and preferably their motive as well.

MAN:

~shifts once at the bottom of the jar~

DOCTOR:

Hello! ~speaks to the little ‘dragon’~ I don’t want to keep calling you Dragons, what’s your species called?

MAN:

~groggily pushes himself up into a sitting position, eyes widening when he sees the Doctor and the fact that he’s trapped, scooting back to the far end of the jar and curling up against the wall where he remains, silently staring at the Doctor in fear. The violin case is left behind near where he had been originally~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes~ oh come on now, there’s no reason for us to want to hurt you right now; given you can’t hurt us. So, will you answer our questions or are you going to be difficult? Keep in mind, we’ll get the answers either way.

MAN:

~brings his hands up over his head, shivering quietly at the edge of the jar~

MASTER:

~finds himself feeling a little sympathetic for the trapped alien, wondering why he hasn’t tried to shapeshift or get out~

DOCTOR:

Hello? You could speak just fine when you had me pinned to the wall; are you alive in there? ~he just seems irritated—with the drums’ unfaltering beat in his head he knows exactly how much time they’re wasting~

MAN:

Yes… ~the small voice makes its way out from underneath the man’s arms, fragile~ where am I…

RIVER:

~looks just as irritated if not more so than the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS. My preferred mode of transportation, my family, and my home. Now, we’re on a time constraint, so tell me: why have your people invaded the planet Earth?

MAN:

~uncurls, quickly lunging for his case and undoing the buckles as he responds~ for the food, the—energy; but there’s humans and then there’s you- ~opens the case, pulling out one of the communication devices and twisting it open, his voice rushed as he talks into it~

DOCTOR:

~shakes the jar just once, the action seeming violent against the much smaller life-form~ yes, I can see how we’d be of interest; continue. In fact, do call your people here, I’d love the excuse to vent my anger against a people that tried to take my son away.

MAN:

~gets thrown across the jar, colliding with the glass and tumbling back down to the floor. He pushes himself up after a moment, feeling at a rip in the skin on his cheek~ the little girl, you mean? ~licks his lips, panting lightly, starting to grin~ very energetic. But that also makes them hard to catch.

DOCTOR:

~something flashes in his eyes and he tilts the jar so the man has to be on the closer end of it, the lid having been replaced on the top~ tell me your name.

MAN:

~slides down as the jar is tilted, the case falling on top of him and scattering its other contents~ I’ve gone by Al or Allan over the past few years. ~seems almost casual about it; starts removing his clothing~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles oddly~ well, Al, you just changed the game entirely. You tell me where headquarters is, or I start cutting limbs off. Simple. We dissected your friend—you’re lucky enough that you might get out alive.

AL:

Well I can’t tell you where it is, but would you like to see it? ~doesn’t stop removing his clothing, standing up when he’s naked and carefully morphing into a bright red dragon, three times his original size; the shape is inconsistent for a moment, but then solidifies. Swings his head around and stretches his wings out, the jar restricting his wingspan~

DOCTOR:

Yes; though you understand I can’t trust you enough to let you out. Oh and I suppose you’d know: is this a normal reaction for one to have to contact with your kind? ~gestures to his neck~

AL:

~throws his head back, puffing smoke up towards the grated cap of the jar, seeming frustrated before turning to the Doctor~ you’re marked, so you’ll attract the attention of more of us—the brighter the mark, the more valuable the prey. ~his voice has more of a guttural timbre to it now~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment the TARDIS starts teetering back and forth, and claws are scraping at her from outside~

RIVER:

~looks up and steadies herself~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:

If I were to guess, he called more of them and the second any of us step outside, we could be dragon food. So, either we risk that to see if we can get ourselves to their HQ or we fly away and try to find a less perilous way. ~he walks up to the console to take a mic attached to the bottom of the console, seeming ready to try to talk his way through this given the small amount of time they have~

MASTER:

~suggests~ whichever way means they won’t get ahold of the TARDIS, too. ~walks over after the Doctor, looking concerned as the dragon in the jar breathes some fire at the grate~

AL:

~flounders up to the grate and tries to wrench it open with his claws~

DOCTOR:

~puts the mic back decidedly~ let’s fly. ~goes and sets coordinates for somewhere else in England—he’s not about to be picky, handing the dragon to the Master~ don’t let him out; careful of the fire. ~pulls the takeoff lever and starts running about the console to fly her, leaping over the hole in the ground when he deems it necessary~

TARDIS:

~whines from strain, a bit of dust crumbling down from above, but she holds herself together~

MASTER:

~takes the jar, prying Al’s claws off of the grating and covering it entirely with his hand~ you use fire, you burn up your oxygen. ~murmurs harshly to the dragon~

RIVER:

~stands back as they fly, loading her gun with real bullets and stepping up to the doors when the TARDIS lands, roughly~

DOCTOR:

~speaks as he strides over to the Master and Al~ Now; we still don’t know their base of operations, so I’ll ask one more time: where is it? If you don’t answer me this time, things are going to get messy.

AL:

~a long, toothy grin curls up the sides of Al’s face~ you bet they will. ~flaps his wings against the sides of the jar, folding them back to his sides as he glares challengingly at the Doctor, eyes narrowed to slits~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~he sighs~ you asked for it, remember that. ~he holds out his hand for the Master to give him the jar, his voice softening and almost breaking~ and Master… I recommend you don’t watch this. For both of our sakes.

MASTER:

~hesitates in handing the jar over to the Doctor, the other Timelord’s tone making him pale slightly. He does give him the jar after a moment, nodding silently and going over to sit on the bench, faced away from the Doctor~

AL:

~breathes fire again a second after the Master lets go, weakening the grate so he can rip it open with his claws, then trying to pull himself out the opening, teeth bared in a hostile snarl~

DOCTOR:

~grabs the dragon by its neck the second it’s through the grate, placing his thumb under the dragon’s chin and his forefinger on its head, setting the jar down on the floor and reaching into his pocket for a surgical knife—his own, as he left the other in Aperture. Holds the knife to the dragon’s back, dragging it upward to roughly shear a section of scales off of the tiny thing, resulting in a section of bare, bleeding skin~

AL:

~lets out a roar of pain, writhing in the Doctor’s grip and flapping his wings wildly, clawing at the Doctor’s fingers with sharp talons; swings himself up to latch onto the Doctor’s wrist, ripping at his skin to try to get him to release his head~

RIVER:

~comes over, casually concerned~ need help?

DOCTOR:

I’ve had worse. ~brings his knife up to cut off one of the dragon’s front feet as its talons dig into his skin, removing the severed limb from his hand~ though I probably should’ve worn gloves of some sort, it’s a bit late for that now.

AL:

~he goes into shock, tensing up and twitching faintly as blue blood streams down from his severed front foot. After a moment he regains the awareness to shapeshift again, pushing himself out of the Doctor’s grip as he changes back to his humanoid body, falling to the grated floor where he lays naked and bleeding, rigid with shock~

RIVER:

~crouches down to pick him up in her hand~

DOCTOR:

Hm. ‘Suppose that was a bit too far—though I did think he’d endure a bit more… give him a moment, he’ll get to his senses. I might as well patch him up so he doesn’t bleed to death before giving us answers. ~licks the knife clean before pocketing it, taking out a first-aid kit and taking a small puff of cotton and stretching it into tiny makeshift gauze to bandage the little guy up, paying no mind to his own bloodied hand~

RIVER:

~gestures to the Doctor’s own wrist with her free hand~ you might need to wrap that up too.

MASTER:

~sighs lightly from where he sits on the bench, turned to fold his arms atop the back of the bench with his head resting in his arms~

DOCTOR:

~he shrugs, not looking himself over until he’s finished with Al~ Master, you can turn around if you want, I highly doubt the dragon will withhold information from us now. ~speaks while carefully cleaning his own cuts with a cloth that was in the kit, fully expecting a ‘sunburn’ on his hand as well~

MASTER:

~turns his head slightly, looking over at the Doctor~ how bad is it? ~speaks shakily, thinking in hindsight that he would’ve rather watched, for reasons the Doctor doesn’t quite catch~

AL:

~curls in on himself, staring blankly at his handless wrist and whimpering~

DOCTOR:

~puts away his kit altogether, not properly wrapping his wrist, standing when he hears their prisoner make noise~ I’m fine, he’s probably not. Went into shock when I cut his hand off. ~turns his attention to the miniature man, speaking to him after a short moment of letting the creature recover from the shock~ alright, so, I’ll ask again: where’s your base?

AL:

~responds, having to force his words out one at a time because otherwise he’d stumble over them~ th-there’s, many… m-main one, under, UN head-quarters… New York.

MASTER:

~sits up a little more, seeming almost uninterested as he looks over at the others~

DOCTOR:

Thank you! ~goes over to the console, setting the coordinates for UN headquarters, NY, turning on the stabilizers and turning off the breaks so the TARDIS can fly with less strain~ alright, you good to go, old girl?

TARDIS:

~seems unsure, but she’ll be alright with just a few more flights like this~

AL:

~goes silent~

RIVER:

~picks up the jar to carefully lower the man back into it, not worried about him trying to escape in this state~

DOCTOR:

Alright; after this is over with I’ll let you heal up; I promise. ~pulls the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS more carefully than normal, using his bloodied hand as infrequently as possible~

MASTER:

~decidedly gets up to help the Doctor fly the TARDIS, seeing as he’s sure to need it with an injured hand and a gap to jump over; though he does leave the controls the Doctor’s rewired alone, not knowing their new function~

RIVER:

~when the TARDIS lands, she comes over to them and gestures to the jar~ what shall we do with him?

DOCTOR:

~gratefully acknowledges the Master’s assistance, answering River~ well, he can’t do much harm like this; might as well just let him go. Oh and for the record, Master, that- ~gestures to the beaten up man in the jar~ is not normal for me even on my bad days. That is not what I did as the Doctor to save this planet. Alright, so, _now_ can we break the door down and ask to see their leader and hope they don’t eat us alive?

RIVER:

~smirks~ whatever you think will work, Doctor.

MASTER:

~peers around the console at the Doctor~ do you mean that in the “we’re not to speak of this” kind of way or are you talking about other times you’ve saved earth?

DOCTOR:

The latter. ~tilts his hat down slightly, spinning in a circle for the effect of the trench coat as he strides around the console and heads to the front door~ time to do what I do best: jump into an unknown environment and talk until I figure out what I’m doing. ~chuckles lightly, opening the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in a hallway on the second floor, mostly made up of conference rooms, though they’re at a point where they’ve conveniently bypassed security~

RIVER:

~sets the jar on the console and comes up to the door~ 5:56 p.m. Outside of visiting hours. The little guy said underneath, right?

DOCTOR:

Yup; let’s go. Oh, but first- ~takes the jar off the console, emptying it of the man’s miniature belongings and pocketing them before leaving the man there, strolling out of the TARDIS like he owns the building they landed in, starting towards a sign that indicates where stairs are~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out behind River, making sure the TARDIS is locked before catching up with the others~

RIVER:

~tries to make the presence of her gun less noticeable as they make their way down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~quickly scales down the steps, quite used to doing so when in a rush in a large building~

ENVIRONMENT:

~on their way down the second flight of steps they bump into a security guard, who stops them~

GUARD:

Excuse me, could you tell me what you’re here for? ~she asks politely with a slight accent~

DOCTOR:

We’re here on classified terms, ma’am, though I’m sure you’ll find us more than qualified to roam here. ~shows her the psychic paper~

GUARD:

~her eyes widen, and she nods~ of course, I apologize for the interruption. ~gives a short bow before continuing up the stairs~

MASTER:

~watches her go, wondering what she saw on the paper, a small grin forming~

DOCTOR:

~gives a friendly smile~ It’s quite alright. ~looks at the paper briefly out of curiosity before putting it away and continuing down the steps~

MASTER:

~turns and follows when the Doctor starts moving again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they don’t run into anyone else on the way down to the basement level, which doesn’t look quite like an alien base of operations—it’s made up of conference rooms as well~

RIVER:

Where is everyone? ~she asks distrustingly~

DOCTOR:

If they’re not here, we have a little guy in a jar who gave us the wrong place, but I doubt it’s exactly here; no, there has to be some secret way in, the people here are human. If they were dragons, they’d know we’re prey. I’m marked as prey and we haven’t caught any attention. ~starts searching the room for a door of any sort~

MASTER:

~heads into one of the room adjoined to the main hallway~

RIVER:

~glances over at the Doctor~ perhaps it’s not under this exact building…

GUARD:

~another security guard exits from a surveillance room, furrowing his eyebrows at the Doctor and River~ are you authorized to be here?

 


	12. Captured

DOCTOR:

Completely, good sir. Perhaps more than authorized. ~shows the security guard the psychic paper~

GUARD:

~squints at the psychic paper, nodding, giving River a suspicious look for a brief moment before stepping back~ very well, carry on. ~continues on his way~

MASTER:

~nervously reports that he just might have found the way in, though not entirely by choice~

DOCTOR:

~nods at the man and immediately strides off in the direction the Master went in, concerned for the other Timelord, asking him if he’s okay~

RIVER:

~jogs after the Doctor to catch up~ we got something?   


MASTER:

~asks, keeping his cool, if being captured and escorted to an unknown location qualifies as okay~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room the Master had gone into looks like a conference room, with a projector screen at the far end that is set into the wall, which is next to a podium that’s slightly askew~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the podium, inspecting the area~ the Master’s in trouble. ~tells the Master to stay calm—keep them talking if he needs to buy time. Asks the Master if he still has the laser on him~

MASTER:

~he doesn’t know for certain, and he’s not exactly able to use it anyway~

RIVER:

~follows the Doctor over, scanning the area with her sonic~ how much trouble? ~crouches down beside the podium, picking up a long white feather that was on the floor~

DOCTOR:

Captured and not used to this end of the situation trouble. ~looks around the projector screen, taking out of his usual cool-headed flamboyance by worry~

RIVER:

~she shifts the podium back into alignment~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the projector screen rolls up to reveal a straight drop down at least forty feet onto a stone floor~

RIVER:

~stands up and walks over, peering down cautiously~ well, that’s one way to keep humans from snooping.

DOCTOR:

So that’s what he meant by “accidentally”. ~looks down at the pit~ I can survive 30 feet without a scratch, but 40 feet…? I might break something, but what the hell; Geronimo! ~hops down the hole~

RIVER:

Doctor! ~she calls out in surprise, trying to grab him on reflex but not reacting in time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~something bright white streaks across the Doctor’s vision, then a second later it’s enveloped him; he finds soft white feathers have cushioned his fall, and are now cocooning him in a darkness that breathes gently~

DOCTOR:

Wow; nice… thank you! Uh, whoever you are, for keeping my limbs intact. I’m the Doctor. ~tries to get up, calling out~ River! I’m okay!

CREATURE:

~prevents the Doctor from emerging, giving a quiet bird-like coo as its wings wrap more tightly around the Doctor~

RIVER:

~calls back breathlessly, her voice muffled by the feathers~ Is it hostile!?

DOCTOR:

I dunno! I haven’t asked! ~turns his attention to his current situation~ excuse me, can you let me up?

CREATURE:

~grabs hold of the Doctor by his sides with a pair of three-toed forefeet, pulling him up out of the wing-cocoon; a delicately featured, streamlined face looks back at him, white plumage on its head fluffing up. It nudges him with the tip of its nose, tilting his jaw back to see the marks on his skin, its nostrils flaring with a huff of breath~

DOCTOR:

Yes, I know, I’m a delicacy. Which is exactly why you shouldn’t eat me right away. ~slowly brings his hand into his pocket as he speaks, grasping his knife~

CREATURE:

~backs off, rolling over to sit upright and gently set the Doctor down on the floor, giving a delicate chuckle~ hush, you’re not in danger. But your friend… ~turns her head to gesture to the laser screwdriver dropped on the floor~

RIVER:

~calls down from above~ Doctor, will you be alright on your own!?

DOCTOR:

Yes, River! She’s not eating me! ~turns his attention to the bird woman, seeing the laser and picking it up, carefully turning it in his hands~ Master… where is he?

CREATURE:

Most likely being prepared for dinner, ~she purrs sympathetically, pressing the Doctor towards where the cavern splits off into three tunnels with her wing~ we must move quickly.

DOCTOR:

~strides alongside the woman~ why are you helping me? ~mentally checks in with the Master, trying to keep his head~

CREATURE:

~quickly pads along next to the Doctor, her gait mimicking that of a lizard, leading him down the hallway to the right and keeping her head down because of the low ceiling~ I have reasons to disagree with my people’s morals.

MASTER:

~takes a moment to respond, saying the good news is he’s not going to be eaten right away~

DOCTOR:

Me too… ~leaves the reasons be, deciding he likes this bird and responding to the Master with a quick “I know. I’m coming.”~ what’s your name?

CREATURE:

Eliase (EE-lee-us) is my preferred title. ~speaks quietly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of strange footsteps and voices echo down the tunnel~

ELIASE:

~murmurs to the Doctor~ I apologize for this, ~before picking the Doctor up by the back of his coat, holding him in her jaws like a captured mouse~

DOCTOR:

Wh- ~struggles briefly before understanding and playing dead—quite well, as if he’s seen the look thousands of times before—oh wait—anyways, he pretends to be unconscious~

ELIASE:

~walks past a group of two grotesque figures and one unicorn, passing unchallenged; she sets the Doctor down again once they’re out of sight~ we’re close.

MASTER:

~gradually loses consciousness as she speaks~

DOCTOR:

We need to hurry, he’s fading. ~breaks into a sprint down the hall though he knows he’ll need Eliase’s guidance if he comes to any intersections or forks in the halls~

ELIASE:

~she lopes after him, scooping the Doctor up again and setting him down on her back~ hold on. ~continues running, faster than the Doctor would’ve been able to go at his sprint. Turns corners and avoids the sounds of other shapeshifters, the tunnels getting colder as she moves further down into the base~

DOCTOR:

~tries to keep the Master attentive, physically seeming determined as he holds on, impressed by Eliase’s speed~ thank you…

ELIASE:

~she slows when they enter a dead-end cavern, the temperature practically below freezing now~

MASTER:

~has been unable to keep responding to the Doctor, and has blacked out~

ELIASE:

~stops and stands rigid, staring at two men in official-looking black suits~

MEN:

~they’re practically reeking of artron energy as they laugh between themselves; one wipes a bit of blood off his mouth and looks over at Eliase~

ELIASE:

~she folds her wings higher up on her back, concealing the Doctor as he feathers fluff up nervously~

DOCTOR:

~struggles to keep himself silent, tense and still on her back as he mentally swears to himself that the dragons won’t get away with this, staying hidden the best he can~

MEN:

~the man steps towards her, grinning and speaking sardonically~ well well, it’s the cripple. Have you finally realizes that your place is here, among the rest of the foul scraps? ~the two of them laugh~

ELIASE:

~the Doctor can feel her muscles tense as she speaks up defensively~ actually, I’ve caught some prey of my own. ~she reaches back, gently picking the Doctor up again and laying him down on the ground, placing a paw over him possessively~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor can see that the room is lined with heavy doors, each with a slightly frosted window~

DOCTOR:

~lays limp though it takes every scrap of self-control he has to keep himself from shooting the two monsters, letting himself look terrified of his situation for good measure~

MAN:

~regards the Doctor, unable to muster a look of disgust as he’s obviously a decently good catch. Waves Eliase off with an eye roll, turning to leave the room along with the second man~ say nothing of this, or consider yourself deplumed.

ELIASE:

~relaxes once they’re gone, letting the Doctor get up~

DOCTOR:

~stands once he can, glaring after them and whispering almost inaudibly~ they ate him… ~shakes his head~ but he has to be alive. If he were dying, he’d regenerate. ~tries to look in the windows of every set of doors the men could have come through~

ELIASE:

~follows him~ I do not think he’s been eaten. But they did at least take a taste, which is no less prohibited.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master’s scent leads to the door the men were closest to when they arrived, and inside the room there are stacks of drawers lining the walls, which contain bodies of various creatures—mostly humans—all too frozen to move even if they are alive~

MASTER:

~sits propped up against the back right corner, blood dripping down his neck, chained by his wrists to one of the drawer handles~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen when he sees the state the Master’s in, immediately trying the door, remembering the Master’s disliking to the cold after something that happened to him in Aperture~ they said you’re hurt—is it true? I’m a doctor, I could help.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door is locked~

ELIASE:

~responds, sounding tired~ I’m not hurt, at least not in any way that can be fixed. ~looks into the room where the Master is~

DOCTOR:

~takes out the sonic to try to unlock the door~ I might surprise you—sorry, I won’t pry. Still, I owe you one.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door clicks, unlocked by the sonic~

ELIASE:

~shifts her weight, refolding her wings~ there is no real way to help… see, I cannot… change like the others. I am often put down and disrespected because of it. ~lowers her head~

DOCTOR:

Well, I think you may be right, I’m relatively unfamiliar with your kind… but, for what it’s worth, I do think you look quite beautiful like this. ~opens the door, running in and unchaining the Master, carrying him out and closing the door behind them, checking his pulse~

MASTER:

~his hearts are beating, if weakly~

ELIASE:

~brings a wing around in front of herself, seemingly preening it for a second before walking over and sniffing the Master, nudging his shoulder with concern~ is he alive?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… if I can just jolt him awake… ~sits on the floor, gathering the Master into a ball and wrapping himself around him, glowing briefly as he tries to get the Master to wake up, figuring the minimalistic amount of energy will be warm and simultaneously help the Master’s injuries healing while hopefully waking him up~

MASTER:

~wakes with a start as he’s revived by the Doctor’s energy, still seeming weak as he shakily wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck, not speaking~

ELIASE:

~ventures over to them, sitting on her hind legs and wrapping her wings around them to conserve warmth~ we’ll get caught if we stay here much longer.

MASTER:

~mentally panics at the sight and sound of the unfamiliar creature~

DOCTOR:

Shh… this is Eliase. I wouldn’t have gotten here before you froze to death if it weren’t for her. Hold on. ~picks the Master up, standing and seeming conflicted~ we have to stop them before the invasion goes full-scale. Eliase, do your people have a leader?

MASTER:

~tightens his hold around the Doctor’s neck~

ELIASE:

~brings a wing back to her side to allow the Doctor to step away if he wants to~ yes, but I am possibly the least authorized to enter or even approach her quarters; trying to do so would surely be suicide.

DOCTOR:

Then tell _me_ where to go; take the Master to River, I’ll give you a note in Gallifreyan so she knows not to shoot you. I hate to ask another favor of you, but this is it, I swear. And we need to move.

ELIASE:

~goes to protest, then shakes her head hopelessly~ Alright, I’ll do it… the way is down that tunnel, a left, then take the fourth tunnel on your right, there should be patrols at that point… from there, I’m not sure where you need to go, other than past the large doors.

DOCTOR:

I’ll figure it out. Thank you so much, I really do owe you one if I get out of this alive, Eliase. ~holds the Master out to Eliase a little hesitant to trust her with him but not finding any other choice. Writes a note that just says “{hello sweetie}” to give it to Eliase as well~

ELIASE:

~reaches out to grasp the Master with her front feet and hold him to her chest, taking the note in her mouth and nodding to the Doctor before flying off back the way they came, flapping along in the small space of the tunnel as fast as she can while occasionally using her hind legs to keep her airborne~

DOCTOR:

~starts down the tunnel at a brisk stride, taking the first left while trying to mentally stay with the Master to be sure he’s alright, keeping his hand on his shrink ray as he wants to keep as many charges in the stun gun as possible for when he needs it~

MASTER:

~is still a little dazed, but manages to get across his gratitude and simultaneous concern for the Doctor’s plan to go it alone, asking him to be careful though it seems a useless request by now~

DOCTOR:

~states that he will—he has a family to be there for, counting to find the fourth tunnel on his right and go down it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at the end of the tunnel a large feline creature prowls by, freezing and turning its head when it sees the Doctor, growling and baring its teeth~

DOCTOR:

~shoots it without question, making it miniature~ down, kitty. Care to point me to your leader?

CAT:

~it hisses, ears back more in fear now than hostility, the hiss dying down after a moment and it turns tail to run off down the tunnel, turning left~

DOCTOR:

~continues on, pocketing the gun again and looking for large doors like Eliase described~

CAT:

~has gone off towards another regular sized feline creature further down the hallway, who bounds over and goes to pounce on the Doctor with sheathed claws~

BIG CAT:

What are you doing in this sector? ~it growls, tail swishing~

DOCTOR:

Hm. You people do talk to your food quite a bit. Anyways, I’d love to see your leader—for negotiations, but I get the disappointing feeling that I’m going to have to get through you first.

BIG CAT:

Food? ~bares his teeth in a grin of realization~ Ah… I’m surprised you got this far without a mark. ~unsheathes his claws now, nicking the Doctor’s cheek with one, just enough to draw a bead of blood~ please, tell me what silly reason you have for trying to see our leader.

DOCTOR:

You’re more stupid than you look if you didn’t see that I’m marked. I’m the Doctor- ~takes out the gun and shoots the creature in one fluid movement~ and I am the protector of this planet.

CAT:

~mewls in surprise when he’s shrunk, scrambling up the Doctor’s chest to reach his face again and protest~ but you’re not marked! ~tumbling off of the Doctor’s shoulder onto the floor; it does seem that where Al had touched him no longer feels irritated or painful~

DOCTOR:

Oh. It was probably the regeneration energy. ~reaches to grab the small feline, getting up to his feet~ anyways, the leader?

CAT:

~yowls angrily, struggling in the Doctor’s grip~ what do you want with her? ~demanding harshly; the first cat that was shrunk sinks its tiny claws into the Doctor’s ankle, but they barely hurt~

DOCTOR:

I really do just want to talk. Your people have to leave, or else my people are hurt, it’s quite simple. I’ll do all I can to keep my people safe. ~patiently keeps a grip on the guard, ignoring the feline on his foot~

CAT:

~hisses, indignant~ well, if you let me go, maybe I can take you to the higher-ups and you can explain your case to _them._

DOCTOR:

Just in case, I’ll give you a little incentive. You take me to the wrong place, ~takes out the stun gun~ I shoot to kill. And I promise you I won’t miss. ~puts the gun away and carefully sets down the feline~

CAT:

~he shudders at the sight of the weapon, grabbing the second feline by the scruff and detaching it from the Doctor’s leg, growling~ this way. ~tensely pads along the hallway, taking a slight right at a fork in the tunnel~

DOCTOR:

~follows alone with a hand in his pocket, ready to draw his shrink ray if they cross paths with another hostile guard~

CATS:

~the felines lead the Doctor down the tunnel with the occasional cavernous room branching off of it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the tunnel widens out, until it’s well above ten feet high; they approach a set of large doors on the left, in front of which two men wearing formal suits stand guard, both armed with pistols~

DOCTOR:

~sees the door, remembering what Eliase said: past the large doors. So their leader should be further down the hallway. Keeps his hand on the shrink ray, focused on the guards~

CAT:

~runs ahead and yowls to the guards urgently~

GUARDS:

~they both whip around and point their guns at the Doctor, firing at him without question nor particularly precise aim~

DOCTOR:

~dodges bullets, whipping out the stun gun and shooting the guards then the cats in quick succession~

CATS:

~the firing stops, and the small feline creatures collapse to the floor when hit with the stun gun~

GUARDS:

~however, the guards simply fall back against the door, dazed for a moment, but with a quick shake of a head they’re back on their feet. One of them leaps at the Doctor with surprising agility, disarming him and twisting his arm around behind his back to keep him still. The second comes up to the Doctor, speaking slyly~ impressive, but you’ll have to do better than that if you want to kill _us._

DOCTOR:

I wasn’t trying to kill you; it’s a stun gun. I don’t kill unless I have to. ~tries to reach in his pocket with his free hand, as subtly as possible~ I only said I’d shoot to kill so the cats would take me here. Also: did anyone ever teach you two to aim?

GUARD:

~draws his pistol again, ignoring the Doctor’s question~ we don’t appreciate our food roaming the halls. ~aims at the Doctor’s leg, firing and not missing~ but, since you seem so determined, please explain why you’re here.

DOCTOR:

~hisses through his teeth in pain, answering~ to speak to the higher-ups. You can pat me down for weapons, I’ll strip if I have to, but I have to speak to them. I stand as the protector of his planet. ~mentally checks in with the Master to see where he is~

GUARDS:

~the guard behind the Doctor grabs his other arm, bringing it back as well; the one who has shot him crouches down to his bullet wound, briefly licking the blood spreading from it, his expression lighting up~ ooh, I see. Well then, I guess we’d better kill you quickly.

MASTER:

~seems to be resting, presumably safe~

DOCTOR:

I’d much prefer that to slowly, I’ll admit. Always thought I’d die like this, saving some inferior race… ~asks the Master if River’s there as casually as possible~ though I’m certain you two will enjoy the meal; seems you guys really like the taste of Timelord.

MASTER:

~replies that River is with him, getting concerned~

GUARDS:

~the guard behind the Doctor sinks his teeth into the side of the Doctor’s neck as the second presses the barrel of the gun to the Doctor’s forehead~ too bad we can’t risk keeping you alive for it.

ENVIRONMENT:

~footsteps echo down the hallway but the guard doesn’t turn to look~

DOCTOR:

~shies away the best he can~ even though I’d fetch quite a price alive… I did wonder if I’d get sold first.

GUARD:

~the gun clicks as he prepares to shoot, the only thing that stops him being a commanding female voice coming from further down the hallway~

VOICE:

Release him.

GUARDS:

~promptly release the Doctor, turning to face a pair of armored unicorns flanking a monstrous honeybee~

HONEYBEE:

~stops in front of the Doctor~ identify yourself.

DOCTOR:

~falls when he’s suddenly released, getting back to his feet with a grimace~ I am the Doctor, child of Gallifrey of the constellation Kastoborous, and protector of this planet.

HONEYBEE:

~buzzes her wings in thought, asking after a second~ and you seek council with the Queen?

DOCTOR:

~goes to nod, wincing at the bite in his neck~ Yes, ma’am. On behalf of the level 5, M-class planet she has invaded.

HONEYBEE:

I will take you to her. This is to be non-hostile environment; please discard any weapons you may have, and if we find anything dangerous has been retained, the guards will be allowed to proceed with their previous indulgences. ~speaks dryly~

DOCTOR:

~takes the stun gun, his knife, the shrink ray, and the laser screwdriver and tosses them each aside~ thank you.

GUARD:

~one of the guards comes up when the Doctor’s finished, patting him down and giving a short, disappointed nod to the bee~

UNICORN:

~one of the unicorns walks up to the Doctor, leaning down slightly as a subtle gesture for him to mount~

HONEYBEE:

Your injury will slow us down. ~the bee explains, starting to turn around~

DOCTOR:

~mentally apologizes for worrying the Master, mounting the unicorn without arguing that he can walk just fine as he figures it won’t help anything~

UNICRON:

~straightens up, getting accustomed to the weight on its back before walking back along the hallway, aligned with the other unicron on the other side of the bee~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor catches the beginnings of an argument start when the guards think he’s out of earshot, before they turn a corner and the voices become too faint to discern~

MASTER:

~has noticed by now that the Doctor’s hurt, suggesting that he comes back down to help~

DOCTOR:

~responds that he’s being escorted to their leader as they speak—he’s fine now, a bee with unicorn guards saved him and are escorting him~

MASTER:

~finds the Doctor’s situation amusing for a moment despite the seriousness of his task, rechecking himself and reporting that Eliase got hurt on the way back to River~

DOCTOR:

~asks what happened, concerned for Eliase as she’s been more than helpful~

MASTER:

~explains unconvincingly that it’s just a scratch—one of the creatures she barreled through must have had something sharp; but she should be alright, if she doesn’t bleed too much~

DOCTOR:

~asks the same question again, implying he knows the Master’s sugar-coating it, though he seems to reign in his nerves, more determined than worried~

MASTER:

~gets a little defensive, confessing the only thing he held back was the severity of the injury—which he reassesses as more of a gash, and there’s a possibility of her bleeding out, but River’s been working on it. Eliase keeps refusing to shapeshift so they can take her to the TARDIS for further help, though~

DOCTOR:

~responds with “she can’t shape-shift, you idiot,” realizing he snapped a little at the Master and trying to make “idiot” sound a little more endearing as he looks over his own bullet wound~

MASTER:

~seems innocently confused, asking “why not?”~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bullet is lodged deep in the Doctor’s right thigh, and the blood has spread down his trousers, making them stick to his skin uncomfortably (on top of the pain). The bee and the unicorns keep walking, passing through a cavern filled with what looks almost like a daycare center, except most of the young are insect-like creatures, and the adults are various forms of more harmless animals~

DOCTOR:

~responds with the fact that he’s not sure exactly why, he just knows she’s ashamed of it because of an encounter with other “dragons”~ don’t shoot; I’m going to try to stop myself from bleeding to death, which means I’ll me taking medical supplies from my pocket. ~takes out tweezers to get the bullet out of his leg, struggling due to where the bullet is and pain and eventually giving up and wrapping that section of his leg in a cloth, though blood also trickles down his shoulder from his neck~

HONEYBEE:

~doesn’t pause on her way to the other side of the room~ do what you have to.

UNICORN:

~its nostrils flare and it nickers, a brief bounce sneaking into its step as it restrains itself despite the overwhelming smell of the Doctor’s blood~

DOCTOR:

~unable to look over an injury on his neck, stays as still as he can to minimalize the pain he’s in, trusting the Master and River to take care of Eliase until he can get there, hoping he’ll be able to afford taking care of her first~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bee walks out of the nursery-like area, entering a tunnel that another bee is exiting from; as they pass it, it shifts down into a man, heading off into a man-sized door on the left to get some clothes. They enter a cavernous room, bigger than all the others, with many bees flying around in a loud buzzing mass~

UNICORN:

~points its horn up, ready to fend off any who try to come near the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks around at the bees, realizing how slim the chances of him running and getting out alive are when it comes to these bloodthirsty bastards—no, he’ll need to rely on wits more than ever~

ENVIRONMENT:

~each bee seems to be doing a task of its own; the only one the Doctor identifies before they’re at the other end of the room is the job of carrying human carcasses to a waste deposit~

UNICORNS:

~they come up to the door at the wall, each placing their horn into a sort of keyhole in the door, opening it; the Doctor’s mount leans down again, intending for the Doctor to get off~

HONEYBEE:

The Queen’s chamber is through there. ~the bee explains, gesturing to the door that’s now ajar~

DOCTOR:

~nods, climbing off and limping over, taking a moment to find the way that hurts the least in his condition~ thanks again… ~goes through the door, assuming he doesn’t have to wait for anything more~

UNICORN:

~tries to twist around and lick the Doctor’s blood off its side as he goes through the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside, it is considerably quieter than in the previous room, and neither is it obvious where the “Queen” is. The chamber looks rather gloomy, with dim red backlight coming from the stringy walls, moisture making the walls and the floor glisten. The door closes behind the Doctor and locks~

DOCTOR:

~limps forward a bit, calling out~ Hello? Your Majesty? I’m the Doctor; I’ve come to speak to you on behalf of the planet you’ve invaded.

ENVIRONMENT:

~a deep rumbling echoes through the chamber as something stirs, a voice reaching him~ Doctor, of what? ~slowly, a large spider emerges from a cavernous crevice in one wall, seeming almost weighed down by something as she moves~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the giant spider respectfully~ depends on my mood. The Doctor is my chosen name, as a Timelord. I am also, as the name implies, a medical doctor and a lot else but explaining it all would take time we don’t have.

SPIDER:

~she makes her way over to the Doctor, towering at least seven feet over his head when standing in front of him~ you’re not human, yet you’re standing as their protector? ~seems genuinely confused~

DOCTOR:

~nods, explaining~ indeed. They are incapable of protecting themselves and I’ve been here for a long time—on and off, of course.

SPIDER:

~pauses thoughtfully~ but why? ~looking down at the Doctor~ there’s so much to eat here; it is the perfect place to raise My children and build My colony. What reason is there to go on searching for somewhere else?

DOCTOR:

You’re killing an entire planet of people, each with their own lives—their own children to rasise, their own future. I’m a time traveler—they have to survive, one way or another. I’d prefer the most peaceful possible solution. ~he has a thought and it makes him feel sick, but he just waits for the queen’s response~

SPIDER:

Do you have a suggestion? ~she responds tensely, shifting her legs up and down one at a time~ there is very little time for us to relocate, if it’s even possible.

DOCTOR:

~he bites his lip, speaking slowly~ I know a planet, with people like me—not exactly the same species, but the closest there is… none of them can have a future. They aren’t even supposed to be alive.

SPIDER:

~seems distrusting, speaking slowly~ is there a way to know that you’re not lying, little Timelord?

DOCTOR:

Technically, no, no one can ever know for certain. The best I can do is telepathically show you the people, the place, and the coordinates from my memory.

SPIDER:

Proceed then, if that’s what you can do to prove the existence of this place. ~her voice is strained, as if she’s in pain suddenly~ but we have no means of transportation we could use to get there… is there another compromise we could come to?

DOCTOR:

~seems startled, limping over to one of the queen’s legs~ I need physical contact for telepathy. Did you _crash_ here, though? Because I can be fully sympathetic, I just want to keep the peace.

SPIDER:

We didn’t crash, but neither were we expecting to relocate after finding this planet. ~shifts away from the Doctor when he approaches her leg on instinct, relaxing when she realizes what the Doctor’s doing~

DOCTOR:

I’m sorry; I understand more than you might think. My planet was destroyed in a war. I made this place my home, but the difference is, I’m not eating people. ~follows her leg when she moves it, touching his head to it to show her the semi-Timelords and their planet and the coordinates~

SPIDER:

~responds to the Doctor’s evidence after a taking a moment to process it~ and this planet will be able to sustain us? ~sounds unsure~

DOCTOR:

~he’s not certain himself, thinking for a moment and getting a bit frustrated, sighing and hanging his head~ probably not… well, maybe there’s some other way. Humans can’t be the only thing on this planet you can eat—humans and Timelords. What about the organisms that will die anyway? Farm animals and such, you know. There are thousands of other organisms on Earth.

SPIDER:

Farm animals? ~pulls her leg away from the Doctor, turning around to face him again~ they’re the humans’ source of sustenance, correct? An imbalance in the ecosystem would likely occur, causing the humans to die anyway… ~concludes with a decisisve nod~ I accept this plan.

DOCTOR:

~gives a gentle sigh of relief, finding he’s getting lightheaded from blood loss~ I’m glad we could talk this through. So, you’ll tell your people not to eat us?

SPIDER:

I will. Thank you, for the enlightening discussion. ~leans down to the Doctor, reaching forward with her palpi to briefly feel his forehead, as if in farewell. Then she turns and crawls to the other end of the room, and up onto the wall, exiting through another large crevice near the ceiling~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the doors he came through, trying to open it timidly, knowing that, if these ‘dragons’ don’t know the new rules yet, he’ll be eaten~

MASTER:

~checks in with the Doctor, getting increasingly nervous about being separated from him for this long~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door is still locked~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his sonic to unlock the door, getting a bit nervous himself and telling the Master he’s hopefully on his way—though perhaps they should fly to him on the off chance _he_ passes out or dies, checking his coordinates rather than unlocking the door~

MASTER:

~asks the Doctor if he’s in a safe place at the moment, because it might take them a while and a bit of explaining to get to the TARDIS with Eliase, assuming they’re not going to leave her behind~

DOCTOR:

~responds that he’s fine as long as nothing spontaneously decides to eat him, though he realizes that it doesn’t make sense for the queen to just leave him here without any knowledge of his sonic, telling the Master to wait up on this thought and putting his sonic away~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment of silence in the chamber, small scuttling noises of many creatures echo from all around, dark shapes moving in the shadows around the Doctor~

MASTER:

~seems exasperated, asking the Doctor why they can’t rescue him as soon as possible~

DOCTOR:

~responds with a rushed “on second thought, yeah, rescue sounds good,” taking out the sonic in hopes he’ll confuse the little creatures or something with its frequencies~ I thought we could settle this civilly. You’ve made a mistake if this is what I think it is.

MASTER:

~quickly tells the Doctor “hold on, we’re on our way,” and tells him to keep himself alive~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the first of the (relatively) little spiders emerges from the darkness, approaching the Doctor, a few others following after it~

DOCTOR:

~puts the sonic away, propping himself up against the door the best he can with his arms and shot leg, trying to kick away the other spiders and stomp off their legs as they get close with his good leg~

SPIDERS:

~warily avoid approaching him further when he starts kicking~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as more of them come into the light, the Doctor notices the glint of his knife, a larger group of spiders carrying the shrink-gun, and the Master’s laser screwdriver, being brought back to him by the smaller creatures~

DOCTOR:

Oh. ~he relaxes, chuckling~ sorry, guess being almost eaten alive got me on edge. ~cancels his panic to the Master with an apology~ really, truly sorry.

MASTER:

~relaxes considerably~

SPIDERS:

~deposit the Doctor’s belongings in front of him, and quickly scuttle back the way they came as if afraid the Doctor’s going to get violent again~

DOCTOR:

~picks up and pockets his belongings, waiting for the door to be opened as he expects for it to at this point, feeling a bit bad about lashing out at the little spiders but recounting what had happened so the Master understands why he was panicked then absolutely fine~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there seems to be a strange silence beyond the door; none of the incessant buzzing from the wings of the bees as they flew around; it’s still locked, whether for the Doctor’s safety or for the safety of those beyond it being unclear~

MASTER:

~acknowledges the Doctor’s reasoning, reporting that they’re near the TARDIS and have managed to avoid being spotted so far; orders the Doctor to stay put~

DOCTOR:

~he smiles at the Master’s direct orders, responding with an almost flirtatious “yes, Master”~ I’ll be gone soon, don’t worry.

MASTER:

~doesn’t appreciate the Doctor’s tone, saying there’s a time and a place and this certainly isn’t the time or the place but then adding that maybe they can make a time and a place… later~

TARDIS:

~phases in, landing a few moments later~

MASTER:

~yanks the door open~ Doctor!

DOCTOR:

Hello! ~walks over to the doors, trying to keep his limp as subtle as possible, concerned as he asks~ are you alright? You look better, but are you feeling okay?

MASTER:

Shut up, you bloody idiot. ~grabs the Doctor by the front of his suit, pulling him into the TARDIS and pushing him back against the wall beside the doors, kissing him with aggressive concern~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles to where he’s moved, kissing the Master back once his surprise wears off, though he’s more gentle~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss to wrap his arms around the Doctor’s neck, almost immediately noticing the bite in his neck and jerking back in realization~ we need to get you looked at. ~looks down at the Doctor’s wrapped leg, frowning and going to help the Doctor walk out into the hallway~

ELIASE:

~gives a small whimper from where she rests on the opposite side of the railing, the only place she’ll really fit comfortably, blue blood staining her left side~

DOCTOR:

~tries to step away from the Master~ but, Master, Eliase needs the help. And I can walk. I’ll life with a few more minutes without medical attention.

MASTER:

River’s helping her. And you might be _able_ to, but I’m not letting you lose any more blood. ~keeps a firm hand around the Doctor’s waist, steering him towards the hallway~

RIVER:

~comes out of it, arms filled with medical supplies~ Doctor, are you alright? Was there a pact?

DOCTOR:

~walks along with the Master without any more complaining~ I’m fine. Most peacefully made deal I’ve ever made; once I got there!

MASTER:

~brings him to the medical room, finding a chair and herding him into it; retrieves a pair of scissors and cuts away from the hole in the Doctor’s trousers to see the wound itself, speaking as he works~ how’d you get shot?

DOCTOR:

Turns out the stun gun doesn’t work so well on some of them. I shot two guards and they faltered, then pounced on me and shot my leg when I couldn’t move. They also bit my neck.

MASTER:

~cleans the wound, then prepares to remove the bullet, wincing as he has to dig in order to pull it out~ we’re both lucky we didn’t get eaten… ~finds the bullet and carefully takes it out of the Doctor’s leg~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces but doesn’t audibly complain about the pain~ I’ve gotten out of closer calls… can’t think of one right now, but I _am_ a bit rusty.

MASTER:

~drops the bloody bullet onto the table, going off to find a suturing needle and gauze~ you’ll have to take off your trousers. ~speaking while he collects the supplies~

DOCTOR:

~he’s about to ask if this is really necessary, but just complies, figuring it’s best if he lets the Master take care of him~ alright.

MASTER:

~comes back over and stitches through the wound twice to close it, trying to make it quick since the Doctor’s already in pain. Shifts the Doctor’s leg outward so he can wrap the bandage around it without him having to lift it off of the chair~

DOCTOR:

~easily lets the Master do what he will~ thanks, by the way… for putting up with me and for handling the bullet wound.

MASTER:

Thanks for jumping in and saving me after I made a careless mistake, ~he adds, standing up when he’s finished wrapping the wound and looking at the Doctor for a second. Turns and goes to find something to treat the Doctor’s neck; his own seems to have been cleaned, but there’s still a gash under his ear and a bit along the underside of his neck~

DOCTOR:

~he’s a bit concerned for the Master, but not too substantially, considering the rate at which Timelords can heal. Thinks over what he did, pleased with himself for the small death toll of one dragon that he didn’t even kill~ we should probably call up Torchwood and UNIT so they don’t screw up the peace.

MASTER:

Good idea. ~comes back with a gauze pad to place on top of the bite to soak up blood, securing it there as best he can~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a loud squawking sound comes from down the hallway, in the console room~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the noise, concerned and cursing his leg as he stumbles out of the room to quickly move down the hall with the help of his hand on the wall~ what happened!?

MASTER:

~runs out after him, exclaiming out of surprise~ you’re kidding me! ~as he goes to catch up~

ELIASE:

~is flapping wildly~

RIVER:

~tries to get her to calm down over the sound of Eliase’s fearful screeching. She turns at the Doctor’s voice, making her way over to him and stumbling~ she’s not—sweetie, honestly! The trousers!

DOCTOR:

~he’s completely baffled for a second before realizing his mistake~ riiight… sorry, I’ll just… go, then… I’ll be back… fully clothed, this time. ~just goes back into the hallway, walking down it towards the med room as if nothing happened~

MASTER:

~continues into the console room with a slight eye-roll, saying mentally to the Doctor that he’ll try to help River calm Eliase down while he’s dressing~

DOCTOR:

~goes into the med room, putting his bloody trousers on and putting away any stray medical supplies before walking back to the console room in a far more dignified manner, though he still uses the wall for support~

ALAN:

~when the Doctor exits the medical room, Alan is peering out of the door to his room in fear as he looks at the monstrous creature in the console room. He sees the Doctor, and looks like he wants to go run to him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly at Alan~ Hey, Alan! Don’t be afraid, everyone in the TARDIS is nice. That bird lady helped save our lives.

ALAN:

~slips out of the room at the Doctor’s reassurance, running up to him and wrapping his arms around the Doctor~ Daddy, y-you look really hurt…

DOCTOR:

I’m fine; your father patched me up and everything. ~brings his own arms around his son, rubbing his back reassuringly while trying not to get blood on him~ though I probably shouldn’t try to pick you up right now, I’ll be all healed up soon enough.

ALAN:

~quietly hugs the Doctor for a moment longer, before letting go and seeming a bit more peppy~ it was really boring while you were gone, so me and Karen looked at some of those things in my room with lots of letters in them…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the commotion in the console room seems to have died down~

MASTER:

~comes back out into the hallway, smiling at their son~ Alan! ~crouches down, giving him a hug~ is everyone else alright?

DOCTOR:

~lets go when Alan does, chuckling slightly as Alan describes reading with the cat, responding to the Master~ Yes; what about Si’nuitelle? You haven’t mentioned her yet, how is she?

ALAN:

Oh, she’s been sleeping a lot. ~he responds to the Doctor, hugging the Master before letting him go too. Turns to the Doctor, asking worriedly~ is that mean woman still with you?

DOCTOR:

~is worried by Alan’s statement, answering~ Yes; but River really wasn’t trying to be mean, she’s just—well, I don’t know yet, but she’s not bad.

MASTER:

~stands and goes back into the console room, motioning for Alan and the Doctor to follow~ shall we head home? River, are you done? ~looks over at the woman crouched by Eliase’s side~

RIVER:

Hold on… ~finishes something up with a snip~ there. All closed up. I advise no flying or running for at least a week. ~she stands, putting supplies away into a kit~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master~ yeah; home sounds good. Although, I might really need your help with flying this time around.

MASTER:

~gets the TARDIS set up for one more flight~ Can you handle the rewired controls? ~sets coordinates, taking the brakes off and going over to the takeoff lever~

DOCTOR:

Sure. But wait, ~turns his attention to the large bird woman~ Eliase, where do you want to end up? We’d take you out of the restricted areas, if you want to stay here, of course.

ELIASE:

~rests her head over the railing, bringing her wings close to her sides~ I was hoping… you’d help me escape…

ALAN:

~walks over to climb up on the bench, peering at Eliase with wide eyes~ she talks?

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ Escaping alone is easy, but escape to where? I guarantee nowhere is off limits.

ELIASE:

But there’s nowhere I could go, is there? I can’t change; I won’t be able to fit in unless there’s somewhere else with people like me…

ALAN:

~frowns, reaching over to pet Eliase’s cheek reassuringly~

RIVER:

~steps back over to the hallway, to go put the medical supplies away~

DOCTOR:

Well, the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either run and run, looking for somewhere you fit, or you can stay and learn to just live as who you are with your people. Chances are there’s at least one person who looks at you like an equal, or will look at you like an equal. ~he glances at the Master briefly at the end of his last statement~

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor with a brief smile~

ELIASE:

~continues~ well… there _was_ someone, but… ~she lowers her head solemnly~ he was assigned to the surface, and I wasn’t qualified to follow.

ALAN:

~wraps his arms around her feathery neck in a hug~ just show people how nice you are; they’ll like you, I know it!

ELIASE:

~gives a light chuckle and briefly nuzzles Alan’s head~

DOCTOR:

~nods, understanding~ well, I normally try not to introduce new technology to another species, but, if I were to give you something—a sort of personal cloaking device that would make you able to look human—could you keep it to yourself?

ELIASE:

~she perks up immediately, pulling her head out of Alan’s grasp~ yes! That would enable me to live as a human on the surface?

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, asking if he should change the coordinates~

DOCTOR:

Yes; where was this man assigned? ~meanders over towards the hall, presumably to go get the cloaking gadget~

ELIASE:

Well… ~hesitates~ I don’t remember exactly. Does the term “whale” help at all? ~stretches her head up to watch the Doctor for a response~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a brief moment~ do you mean Wales? Like, the place? Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Jack and tell him we’ve handled things. Right, let’s fly home first, and then sort things out. Does that sound good to everyone?

MASTER:

~nods, giving a small smile~ fine with me.

ELIASE:

~rests her head back down on the railing~ if we must.

ALAN:

~jumps up from the bench, exclaiming happily~ home!

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~walks up to the console~ we’ll go home, I’ll make those calls, I’ll check on Si’nuitelle, and then we can find this nice man. Allons-y!

MASTER:

And you need a change of clothes, I think. ~he adds, looking at the Doctor’s bloodstained suit before flicking the takeoff lever and flying the TARDIS with the controls he knows~

DOCTOR:

Right. ~uses the repurposed controls as they fly, occasionally moving from one side of the console to the other to get to certain controls~

 


	13. Fourth Dream

ALAN:

~hangs back as the two of them fly the ship, noticing the hole in the floor of the TARDIS and asking after she screeches into a shaky landing~ …is the TARDIS okay?

DOCTOR:

She’ll be alright, we just have to let her heal up. ~walks up to the door to open it and dial Jack’s number on the TARDIS phone~

ALAN:

~follows after the Doctor, curious as to what he’s doing~

PHONE:

~the phone rings a few times before Ianto picks up~

IANTO:

~sounds a little hurried~ hello?

DOCTOR:

Hey! It’s the Doctor! Just called to make sure you’re not about to attack these guys since I just organized a deal with them—first seemingly successful peace treaty in a long time.

IANTO:

What? What was the deal? ~his voice cracks briefly, sounding almost confused at the news~

ALAN:

Daddy? Who’re you talking to? ~he asks, speaking a little over Ianto’s response~

DOCTOR:

Well, you’re worrying me as to whether or not it went over well. What’s got you so worked up? ~covers the end of the phone he speaks into to answer~ Ianto. From Torchwood.

IANTO:

Nothing; it’s fine—what was the deal? ~trying to steady his voice as he asks a second time~

DOCTOR:

~unconvinced, answers~ that they can stay on the planet as long as they don’t eat or attack people.

IANTO:

~pauses for a noteworthy moment~ who gave the order?

DOCTOR:

~speaks slowly, as if trying to process everywhere an error could have been made by him~ a gigantic spider, their “Queen”.

IANTO:

~lets out a sudden, shaky sigh of relief after another moment of tense silence; the line is abruptly cut off~

DOCTOR:

Well, that wasn’t too reassuring… I’ll probably know if more goes wrong, though. ~hangs up, strolling back into the TARDIS and heading into the hall to go check up on Si’nuitelle~

MASTER:

~calls to the Doctor~ is it safe to head to the house yet?

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the Doctor’s heading for the hallway the mini communication-cylinder starts vibrating in his pocket, making a buzzing noise like a phone~

DOCTOR:

~takes the tiny device out of his pocket, walking over to the jarred Al and dropping it down to him~ try any funny business, and you can forget freedom. Let me know what it says.

ALAN:

~notices the man in the jar when the Doctor interacts with him, walking over with a look of horror as he sees the man’s injuries~

AL:

~fumbles over the dropped device, trying to open it and wailing desperately~ I-I can’t open it, my, my hand, I c-can’t-… ~cowers fearfully, gripping the device in his one hand~

ELIASE:

~lifts her head and peers around at the jar~

DOCTOR:

Right. Forgot. I suppose I can’t expect that from you, then. Well, I suppose I should let you go- ~realizes Alan and Eliase are looking at them, sighing~ sorry…

ALAN:

Daddy… what happened to him? ~he asks, perplexed while simultaneously distraught~

MASTER:

~walks over to him and places his hands on Alan’s shoulders~ come on kid, let’s go back home. It’s getting late. ~turns him around by his shoulders, briefly glancing back at the Doctor as he leads Alan to the TARDIS doors, allowing the Doctor to get out of having to explain this one~

DOCTOR:

He fell. Really far. ~he looks at Al, as if daring him to contradict him~ he’ll be okay; I patched him up well. ~takes the lid off the jar, reaching in to take the device and try to open it himself, the same way he saw Al open it when he could~

AL:

~scoots back and lets the Doctor take the device when he reaches into the jar, not trying to escape though the lid is open~

DEVICE:

~clicks and the ends rotate slightly as the Doctor performs the maneuver he saw Al do, and the vibration stops~

ELIASE:

Is that the rod com? ~she asks in confusion~ it’s small…

DOCTOR:

I shrunk this guy; it makes it hard for him to eat me, and it makes it so I don’t kill anyone. ~tries to listen to the small device for any noise~

ELIASE:

So you don’t kill anyone? ~she repeats, still confused, trying to squeeze around the railing and come over to where the Doctor is~

DEVICE:

~emits a small voice that says something about a changed order, explaining that the humans are protected but there are alternate sources of nutrition, which are to be collected en masse, similar to the original plan~

DOCTOR:

Well, yeah. If I’m about to get eaten I’m going to defend myself any way I can, but I really prefer not having to kill anyone. ~nods in approval at the order, knowing the humans will just have to eat their vegetables for once, taking Al’s clothing out of his pocket and dropping them to him~ here.

AL:

~sits up, picking up his clothing and quietly struggling with the task of dressing himself~

ELIASE:

~sits next to the Doctor by the console, folding her wings over her sides to cover her injury~ where’s the woman gone? ~turns her head this way and that to look around for River~

DOCTOR:

She went down the hall to put the medical supplies away. I’m going to check on Si’nuitelle—she’s been sick. ~starts towards the door to the hall~

ELIASE:

~turns her head to watch him go~ alright. I’ll stay here… you’ll still get the cloaking device for me, right?

DOCTOR:

Of course! ~turns into the hall, heading to Alan’s room and opening the door~ {hello? Si’nuitelle?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~there’s no response from the woman lying on Alan’s bed, seemingly asleep; she is breathing, though~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief at the gentle rise and fall of Si’nuitelle’s breathing, walking over and setting a gentle arm on her shoulder, the other going to her forehead to check her temperature~ Si’nuitelle…

SI’NUITELLE:

~her temperature has become worse than before, and she grimaces when the Doctor touches her head, letting out a faint whine and a sniffle~

DOCTOR:

~he frowns, knowing Si’nuitelle won’t last long like this. Checks her infected arm for spreading of the cellulitis, infuriated by how little his attempts seem to have helped so far, muttering~ you’re gonna be okay, you’ll be okay…

SI’NUITELLE:

~the cellulitis hasn’t spread since the Doctor treated it, and in fact seems to be getting better. Si’nuitelle smiles doubtfully at the Doctor’s words, grimacing again and bringing her hand to her forehead~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, glad that at least the infection’s responding to his treatment~ you just rest up. Hang in there, I have a plan, I’ll save you. I promise. {Does your head hurt?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods after a second~ {Yes… and here too…} ~briefly gestures to an area around her cheekbones, then goes back to lying still as moving seems to only bring more pain~

DOCTOR:

{I can’t make a full diagnosis right now, but take this,} ~digs a pill out of his pocket, holding it out to her~ {it’s just a pain reliever.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~winces as she speaks~ {thank you.} ~takes the pill, trying to swallow it and nearly choking before successfully getting it down~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room, closing the door behind him and going into a storage-esque room to grab the cloaking device and bring it to the console room~

ELIASE:

~is still alone in the console room when the Doctor returns; she turns to him when he walks in with the device~ is that it?

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~looks at the device, then Eliase, noticing the issue of how she carries it, given she’s not wearing clothing, taking a—clearly quite durable—necklace chain from his pocket and setting it up so she can wear it~ there! Now you don’t have to carry it whenever you use it.

ELIASE:

~tilts her head inquisitively at the device on the chain~ alright… so how do I use it?

DOCTOR:

~walks over, fastening the chain around Eliase’s neck, explaining~ it’s pretty simple, let me just set it up to make you a female human. ~presses a series of buttons~ don’t change the settings, just flip the switch on the top, and it should work.

ELIASE:

~sits up, her feathers fluffing up as she cranes her neck down to see the device, still not sure what to expect out of it~ so I just… ~brings her forefeet up to hold the device, then flicks the switch~

DOCTOR:

~smiles happily, nodding~

ELIASE:

~doesn’t _feel_ any different, but she looks like a human woman standing, fully clothed in white—the clothing fitting the time period~

DOCTOR:

~takes an ancient-looking mirror from under the intact floor to show her herself~

ELIASE:

~looks at herself in the mirror, eyes widening in surprise and excitement, touching her snout but in the mirror it looks like she’s touching her nose~ incredible… ~looks over at the Doctor~ but what if I lose it, or something happens to the settings?

DOCTOR:

Well, I don’t know how you’d lose it or what you’d do if you did, but I can show you how to set it up—just turn it off so I can see it properly, please. ~puts the mirror back~

ELIASE:

~flips the switch back to where it was, carefully lifting the chain over her head and holding it out to the Doctor~ here you are.

DOCTOR:

~takes the device, pointing to various buttons as he explains them—one to reset the settings, a specific sequence to determine the species, one for the female gender, one for clothing, etc. He goes through it all twice for Eliase~

ELIASE:

~nods along with the Doctor’s explanations, trying it herself a few times by resetting the device and putting the correct information back in. Activates the cloaking device when she’s done with the settings they were on originally, giving the Doctor a hug while disguised as the human woman~ thank you.

DOCTOR:

No problem; it’s the least I could do. ~hugs Eliase back~ the Master could have died if it weren’t for you. So could I, lost in that labyrinth of a maze.

ELIASE:

~lets go after a moment, smiling~ we worked well together. ~looks toward the TARDIS doors~ you said there was a place called whale that you could take me to?

DOCTOR:

Wales, yes, but I need to let the TARDIS heal up first; she’s taken quite the beating. For now, I’m going to try to settle the family; you can do whatever you want for now, within reason. ~goes back into the hallway, intending to get Karen and River and bring them out of the TARDIS~

ELIASE:

~smiles~ alright. ~and heads to the doors~

KAREN:

~is sleeping in a drawer in Alan’s room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~however, River is nowhere to be seen. In the med room, the kit River had used is placed on the table, with a note on top of it reading “Had to run. X”~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, nodding when he finds the note~ see you soon. ~goes to leave the TARDIS, mewling to Karen and closing opened doors behind him~

KAREN:

~turns her head this way and that, looking at her surroundings as the Doctor walks, simply flicking her tail as she waits for the Doctor to be done carrying her~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the house, setting Karen down once he has closed the door~ I’m going to get a change of clothes and probably shower, River’s gone—don’t ask where, and the TARDIS and Si’nuitelle are both resting while Eliase waits for everything to get settled so I can take her to Wales.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor from where he sits at the kitchen table across from Alan~

ALAN:

~is snacking on some crackers~

MASTER:

Alright. Seems the rest of our Christmas Eve is booked. ~glances outside, then up at the clock on the wall that shows the time is 10:25 pm~ I’ll get Alan to bed.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~leaves to get clothing, ending up fixing his old clothes out of nostalgia and a lack of suits and undershirts left, coming back a bit later to shower~

~•~

MASTER:

~when the Doctor gets back, the Master’s in the kitchen alone, facing the sink as he turns the handle of a knife in his palm; turns when the door opens and smiles warmly at the Doctor~ where’d you find that suit?

DOCTOR:

~his gaze flicks briefly to the knife, though he tries to keep his attention off of it~ it was in my vault in Aperture, where I got my sonic screwdrivers and such back.

MASTER:

~sets the knife aside when he realizes he’s still holding it, walking over and brushing past the Doctor’s shoulder, flashing a grin at him as he goes to head up the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~the Master’s actions send a shiver up his spine, pretty certain he knows by now when the Master is up to something. Walks up the stairs as well to head into the bathroom~

MASTER:

~walks to their bedroom, speaking as he opens the door and heads inside~ enjoy your shower, dear.

DOCTOR:

Alright, thanks. ~is a bit disarmed by the statement, shrugging as he goes into the bathroom, turning the shower on and taking his clothes off, setting them aside so he can get in the shower~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a door in the hallway opens and closes again when the shower’s been turned on, followed by unhurried footsteps heading down the stairs and the front door opening and closing. Whoever’s left the house returns before the Doctor’s finished with his shower~

DOCTOR:

~mentally asks the Master what that was all about, washing the shampoo out of his hair~

MASTER:

~responds truthfully that he’s brought in some bandages from the TARDIS as he’s sure the Doctor will need new ones for his leg after taking a shower~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, not entirely convinced he needed the first set but knowing he probably really scared the Master, almost getting himself killed the way he did. Turns the shower off, grabbing a towel to dry himself off~

MASTER:

~the footsteps come back up the stairs, and the Master enters the bathroom, putting one roll of gauze into a cabinet below the sink, taking the second over to the Doctor~ here.

DOCTOR:

Thanks. ~gives a small smile, taking the roll with a dried off hand and sitting on the edge of the bath, unwrapping the dampened bandages from his bullet wound~

MASTER:

~smiles back slightly, turning around and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him so the Doctor can wrap his leg and get dressed~

DOCTOR:

~uses as few bandages as possible to wrap his leg in such a way that it’ll look sufficient to the Master, drying off his collar the best he can before getting dressed in his old blue suit and trousers, putting the roll away and leaving the bathroom~

MASTER:

~is waiting in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with the bedside lamp turned on, a packet of paper in his lap and a pen in his hand as he fills things out~

DOCTOR:

~walks in, going over to the side of the bed, sliding his shoes off and happily collapsing onto it next to the Master~ hello.

MASTER:

Hello. ~responds without looking up at the Doctor, giving a small smile as he finishes up with one page of paperwork~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the papers~ and you really need to fill out all that just to get some money advertising? ~shifts his gaze to the ceiling~ seems like overkill to me.

MASTER:

It’s the first job application I’ve made; a standard résumé will take a bit longer to scrape together. ~doesn’t take long to finish the rest of the application, setting it aside~ it would also be easier to submit a digital version but I don’t exactly have the tools. ~looks over at the Doctor, putting his hands in his lap~ have you thought about a job?

DOCTOR:

I thought about having a job, yes… ~chuckles~ sorry, it’s just so bizarre to me. The idea that I’d settle down was laughable not so long ago—it’s nice, don’t get me wrong, it’s just not what I’m used to.

MASTER:

I can tell; what with all your running headfirst into life-or-death situations. ~smiles, turning to the Doctor as he leans down and wraps an arm around his waist, resting his head on the Doctor’s chest~ I find I prefer when you don’t do that.

DOCTOR:

~brings his own arm around the Master, smiling softly back at him~ sorry, I’m also not used to doing those things around someone who knows I’m not invincible… I should have taken your feelings into account.

MASTER:

It’s alright; we both got out alive… ~speaks thoughtfully as he closes his eyes, going quiet for a moment. When he speaks again his tone is casual~ tired?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ not particularly; though that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t sleep.

MASTER:

~hums in quiet understanding~ well, I’m exhausted. Being half-eaten was a little draining, I think.

DOCTOR:

~nods, though he found almost being eaten fairly normal—even fun. Seems a little upset mentally, though he doesn’t give a reason~ then let’s get to sleep.

MASTER:

~immediately catches on to the Doctor’s distress, giving him a look of concern~ what’s wrong?

DOCTOR:

It’s nothing, Master… get some sleep; tomorrow’s Christmas. ~closes his eyes, relaxing into the bed~

MASTER:

~smiles faintly, though he still looks concerned, relaxing and allowing his eyes to close~ goodnight, then…

DOCTOR:

Goodnight. ~it takes him a while to get to sleep between the pain of his wounds and the fact that he’s not tired, but he does—eventually—get to sleep~

~•~

~he dreams again, but this time he can’t tell where he is; the only thing he knows for certain is the Master’s arms are around him, the other Timelord holding him close in a tight hug~

DOCTOR:

~disoriented, tries to bring his arms around the Master, given he’s the only thing he can properly sense~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor is fully capable of moving his arms; as he returns the hug, he feels something drip onto his back, starting at his shoulder blade and rolling down across his injuries from the previous beating~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen~ Master!? What’s going on? ~looks around himself frantically, trying to figure out what the hell is going on~

MASTER:

Sh, shh… ~brings one hand to the back of the Doctor’s head, brushing his fingers through his hair as he keeps the Doctor from looking around so wildly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~his surroundings remain dark and undefined~

DOCTOR:

~calms down when the Master quiets him, speaking in quiet distress~ where are we, Master?

MASTER:

~takes a while to respond; meanwhile there’s another drip on the Doctor’s shoulder~ we’re… ~his voice breaks, so he clears his throat and continues in a completely collected tone~ I’m going to leave, for a while. It might be a long while. It might be a few seconds. I don’t know.

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master tighter~ tell me what’s happening, Master… You can’t just leave me like this, I don’t know where I am…

MASTER:

~rubs the Doctor’s back gently in a way that doesn’t hurt~ hush… it’ll all be better when I get back. I promise. ~tries to back away from the hug and stand up~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master go, though he keeps arguing~ and if you don’t come back? I’m not an idiot, I know you’re crying, I know something’s wrong.

MASTER:

~turns away as soon as the Doctor lets him stand, not letting the other Timelord see his face~ I will come back. Try not to wander, it’s easy to get lost here.

DOCTOR:

It’d be harder to get lost if I knew where the fuck I am! ~tries to sound angry, though he’s really just afraid~ I might even be able to help if I knew what’s going on!

MASTER:

~wipes his face, sighing~ please, trust me… ~his voice is small~ I’m not trying to hurt you. I’ll be back as soon as I can. ~starts walking away into the unclear darkness, his telepathic presence straining thin and eventually disappearing~

DOCTOR:

I know. I trust you. ~hugs his knees to his chest, sitting where he was left, getting even more concerned as he is mentally isolated and trying not to let his mind wander too much~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the Doctor’s sitting there, his surroundings morph into a classic nightmare about the Time War, that seems to have been waiting for the Master to leave in order to get to him. He’s a spectator to the occurrences of the Fall of Arcadia, seemingly invisible to the Timelords and Daleks flooding around him~

DOCTOR:

~instinctively reaches for his gun, calling out to the other Timelords, trying to tell them to stop running for shelter, to leave the city and run for the hills~

ENVIRONMENT:

~nothing the Doctor does affects the situation, and despite his efforts, the destruction and death continue to spread; eventually he finds himself standing with The Moment at his feet, still no sign of the Master~

DOCTOR:

~he starts shakily trying to get through the puzzles—he doesn’t want it to be easy, he doesn’t want his big red button, not anymore~

ENVIRONMENT:

~while the Doctor’s busy with the puzzles, the little girl with the unidentifiable face from his other dream calmly walks up to him~

GIRL:

~stands next to The Moment and asks over the chaos of the city~ {what’re you doing?}

DOCTOR:

~he falters~ {nothing… just solving some puzzles—a good mental workout. What’re you doing here?} ~his voice wavers and he doesn’t look up from the Moment, though he has stopped the process of solving it for the time being~

GIRL:

~shrugs~ {Maybe you’d know.} ~walks around the box, her hand tracing along the edge, thoughtful, as if trying to do the puzzle herself~ {…two point four seven billion. Did I solve it?}

DOCTOR:

~a tear falls from his face and he looks up at the child~ {leave… please… I have to do this. Alone. To save the universe, I have to.}

GIRL:

~she looks back at him, not having clear eyes to meet his gaze with~ {really? But you’re not-…}

MASTER:

Alone, ~he finishes, wrapping his arms around the Doctor from behind~ I’m here.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the girl, the city, and the chaos within it all fade away, leaving them standing alone in the tranquil forest, one with silver canopies and crimson blades of grass~

DOCTOR:

~a few more tears stream down his face as he processes where he is again~ thank God I was… you would’ve died if you didn’t run, I would’ve killed you.

MASTER:

Sh… none of that now. ~walks around to stand in front of the Doctor, smiling slightly as he straightens up the Doctor’s suit and trench coat, then reaches up to wipe the tears away from his cheeks~ we’re home. The New Citadel; remember?

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly and nods~ R-right… sorry, must’ve been some flashback nonsense… I’ll get over it.

MASTER:

~comes forward with a small excited bounce and wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck in a hug, smiling warmly~ I’ve got a surprise for you, dear.

DOCTOR:

~gets happily excited along with the Master, bringing his arms around the other Timelord automatically~ what is it?

MASTER:

Well I can’t _tell_ you, you’ll have to close your eyes. ~speaks sarcastically like this fact should be obvious, smiling at the Doctor playfully~

DOCTOR:

Okay, okay, I won’t try to ruin it. ~closes his eyes, trying not to pay too much mind to the fact that he’s standing and fully clothed, though it feels wrong after being so conditioned~

MASTER:

~smiles, reaching to take the Doctor’s hand and lead him carefully through the forest~ careful, root there… ~warning the Doctor of obstacles in his way as they go along~

DOCTOR:

~follows along, almost tripping a few times before getting a rhythm down as to when the Master warns him versus when he needs to step over or around something~

MASTER:

~laughs warmly when the Doctor missteps, making sure that he’s offering enough support just in case the Doctor actually trips~ remember, keep your eyes closed. ~reminding him just before the terrain under the Doctor’s shoes turns to sand~

DOCTOR:

They’re closed. ~feels the sand under his feet, reasoning that they’re probably nearing the Citadel as he follows the Master~

MASTER:

Good… ~treads through the semi-packed sand, picking up his stride and almost nearing a jog after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~matches the Master’s stride as well as he can, though it’s a bit difficult to do so when he can’t see how or why the Master’s speeding up~

MASTER:

~slows to a stop, panting from the effort of running through sand. Speaks up after he catches his breath, grinning~ you can open them now.

DOCTOR:

Okay, ~not really knowing what to expect, opens his eyes~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re standing about halfway between the forest and the wall of the Citadel—a completed sphere, with every building inside looking immaculate and new, the light of the sun glinting off of their finished peaks~

MASTER:

~turns to look over at the Doctor, grinning as he speaks quietly~ we’re moving in.

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Citadel, smiling in awe of the huge city—and it’s his. Not entirely, of course—it’s the Master’s, he knows that, he just doesn’t mind in the slightest. Takes a moment to take in what he’s looking at before hugging the Master giddily~ it’s perfect!

MASTER:

~laughs at the Doctor’s reaction, hugging the other Timelord in return, smiling widely~ Merry Christmas. ~as he speaks, the dream starts to fade~

DOCTOR:

Merry Christmas. ~feels the dream start to fade, not really wanting it to leave him but knowing he can’t stop it and it’s been reoccurring quite frequently anyway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor wakes up to a furry complete darkness, the smell of cat clogging up his nose and leaving only his mouth free to breathe~

DOCTOR:

~is confused for a moment before chuckling, bringing his hands up to remove Karen from his face~

KAREN:

~flails sleepily when the Doctor moves her, limping up onto the Doctor’s chest to curl up again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s still rather dark, probably very early in the morning, and the Master is sleeping to the left of him. Now that Karen’s out of the way, the Doctor can smell a faint trace of blood~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master in concern, hoping he’s smelling his own injuries, bringing a hand to the Master’s shoulder and speaking drowsily~ Master… are you okay?

MASTER:

~shifts, turning over to face away from the Doctor with an incoherent mumble, but the Doctor catches sight of a bit of dried blood on his fingertips beforehand~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~sits up, sounding angry as he looks at the Master in concern~ you’re hurt.

MASTER:

~the Doctor startles him awake, and he sits up in a brief panic~

KAREN:

~hops down into the Doctor’s lap~

MASTER:

~blinks with a grimace, looking over at the Doctor in drowsy irritation~ and?

DOCTOR:

~seems utterly exasperated~ what do you mean “and”? I just woke up and you’re bleeding. I do think that’s a completely valid reason to worry.

MASTER:

~leans over to the Doctor and places a hand on his cheek, his expression softening~ I’m alright. I took care of it, see? ~takes his hand away in order to pull back the sleeve of his left arm, showing the Doctor the bandages wrapped around it, striped with bloodstains~

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand to his face with a sigh~ your definition of “alright” seems looser than normal…

MASTER:

~carefully pulls his sleeve back over the bandages, smiling~ I’m better than alright, actually. ~brushes the Doctor’s hand away from his face, caressing his neck and flicking the loop in the Doctor’s collar~

KAREN:

~her ears perk up at the sound~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly at the Master’s actions, giving in to his reassurance~ okay. ~glances over at the window, seeming to just now realize how dark it is~ oh, it’s early… sorry about that.

MASTER:

Not at all. ~smiles as he pulls the Doctor forward into a kiss, closing his eyes and taking his time~

DOCTOR:

Wh- ~is immediately cut off, having been about to point out that “not at all” doesn’t really make sense as a response to what he said. Kisses the Master back, his own eyes drifting closed after a second~

MASTER:

~leans forward as he slips his tongue into the Doctor’s mouth, leaving his left hand at the side of the Doctor’s neck while his other reaches down to push Karen off of the Doctor’s lap, his fingers groping between the Doctor’s legs when she’s no longer in the way~

DOCTOR:

~hums lightly, his jaw parting for the Master’s tongue, which he playfully pushes back against with his own tongue~

MASTER:

~keeps leaning forward, nearly pushing the Doctor down to the bed but instead climbing closer to him, straddling his uninjured leg as he pauses in the kiss to breathe~

KAREN:

~retreats to the end of the bed, turning her head towards them and meowing repetitively~

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand down to support himself, letting his other arm rest around the Master’s waist, paying no mind to Karen’s noises~

MASTER:

~continues the kiss as deeply as when he stopped it, humming lightly into the Doctor’s mouth as he untucks the Doctor’s undershirt from his trousers. Ends the kiss to murmur seductively in the Doctor’s ear~ up for a little fun before the festivities? ~playfully nibbles the Doctor’s ear lobe~

DOCTOR:

 _Hell_ yes… ~his hand that’s on the Master’s waist shies downward, his fingers sweeping under his shirt on his back~

MASTER:

~chuckles, flicking his tongue against the Doctor’s ear as his left hand trails up the Doctor’s chest, unbuttoning his suit jacket along the way~ anything for you, dear.

KAREN:

~carefully steps over towards them, still mewling~

DOCTOR:

~continues to ignore the cat, responding with a smirk~ now, don’t say that unless you mean it. ~though of course the banter’s mostly for show as he could never bring himself to make the Master do something against his will~

MASTER:

Oh, I do mean it. ~grins, glancing up at the Doctor as he whispers in his ear dramatically~ your wish is my command. ~reaches down to unzip the Doctor’s trousers~

DOCTOR:

~a shiver runs up his spine despite the Master’s slightly overdramatic tone, his hand sliding under the Master’s shirt to travel up his back~

MASTER:

~reaches into the Doctor’s trousers, fondling the Doctor’s length as he tilts the Doctor’s head back with his other hand and starts kissing his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin~

DOCTOR:

~moans gently, his own hand moving down to tease the Master as his hips twitch faintly with need~

MASTER:

~hums in frustration, working quickly to take off the Doctor’s unbuttoned suit jacket and slide the Doctor’s trousers down a few inches, reaching back to gently stroke the Doctor’s length again. Releases the Doctor’s neck from where he was sucking it, resting his head on the Doctor’s collarbone and panting lightly~

DOCTOR:

~shudders, groping the Master a little less lightly with a breathless chuckle~ at this rate, I’m going to _want_ to wake you up early…

MASTER:

~chuckles as his hips buck slightly, his breathing getting a little heavier~ I don’t know; I’m generally not a morning person. ~his hands move to unbutton the Doctor’s shirt as he sits up on his knees, his legs spread open; looks down at the Doctor with a grin~

DOCTOR:

~his hand leaves the Master’s groin, moving to the side of the Master’s face~ you don’t seem to be complaining.

MASTER:

~smirks~ I did say ‘generally’. ~leans down to kiss the Doctor, having to back off relatively early in order to let out an aroused huff; finishes unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt, not bothering to take it off as he pulls the Doctor’s trousers down further, careful of his bullet wound~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes slightly at the Master’s caution, just taking his trousers the rest of the way off and tossing them aside himself~

MASTER:

~gives a small grin as he resituates himself between the Doctor’s legs, feeling up the Doctor’s chest to his neck where he hooks a finger through the loop in his collar, pulling him close to continue the kiss. Unzips his own trousers, stroking himself lightly~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master, pulling the Master’s hand away from himself as gently as possible, as if trying to be polite, before stroking the Master’s length himself~

MASTER:

~chuckles briefly through the kiss, letting it trail off into a hum as he continues more passionately, leaning forward to the point where he pushes the Doctor down onto the bed~

DOCTOR:

~easily lets himself be pushed down, letting himself get lost in the kiss as he steadily but softly strokes the Master~

MASTER:

~bucks into the Doctor’s hand after a moment, breaking the kiss for air and leaning down to trail his tongue along the Doctor’s chest, backing out of his hold in order to do so~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master go, bringing his hands up to the Master’s back under his shirt as he hums responsively~

MASTER:

~continues to move back, letting the Doctor pull his shirt up and over his head as he reaches the Doctor’s length and brings the tip into his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~his back arches slightly, trying to keep his hips relatively still despite his slight impatience~

MASTER:

~presses his tongue against the Doctor’s length briefly, looking up at him and coming off of it to speak~ talk to me, Doctor. ~brings the Doctor’s length back into his mouth, taking in a little more and moving his head slowly~

DOCTOR:

~whines, knowing the noise will likely earn him nothing from the Master~ you seem to consistently believe th-ah-that thinking of something to say is s-simple in this situation.

MASTER:

~hums as if agreeing with the Doctor’s point, coming off of his length again with an almost challenging grin~ I bet I’d have no trouble with it.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, replying~ you are consistently better with words than me, Master, I’d honestly be surprised if you didn’t have less trouble with it. As for no trouble, though, I’m not too sure.

MASTER:

~smirks playfully~ I suppose not. ~sits up, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist and pulling him up onto his lap, gently pulling at the Doctor’s bottom lip with his teeth~

DOCTOR:

~easily moves into the Master’s lap, chuckling after a moment at a thought as he brings his arms around the Master’s neck~

MASTER:

What? ~looks back at the Doctor in amusement, resting his forehead on the Doctor’s and looking downward as he brings a hand around the both of their lengths, rolling his hips slightly~

DOCTOR:

~shudders faintly, answering with a smile~ It was just… I don’t think it has ever been harder for me to speak than when you told me to speak and put your dick in my mouth seconds later. I did assume you didn’t actually expect me to speak at that point, but still.

MASTER:

~laughs lightly, closing his eyes and smiling~ hm… yes, that was a bit unfair… ~after a moment, he stops moving his hips and takes away his hand, curling his arms underneath he Doctor’s thighs and murmuring softly, giving the Doctor a sly look~ tell me to fuck you.

DOCTOR:

~a bit of his old exasperation towards the Master seems to cross his expression, the old questions of “is this really necessary” and “what’s the catch” leaving his mind as fast as they came and the Doctor smirks~ fuck me with all you’ve got, Master.

MASTER:

My pleasure. ~thrusts into the Doctor, pulling him down to meet him as he does so, and letting out a faint moan. Begins a rough, steadily slow pace after a moment, pulling the Doctor’s legs up and holding around his knees, slinging them over his shoulders for convenience~

DOCTOR:

~gives a high-pitched whine, not having expected the Master to fill him so suddenly directly upon his request. Feels the Master go back to going excruciatingly slow, about to complain before he thinks he gets the game, less irritated once he has the thought~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes as he thrusts in and out of the Doctor, focusing on his rhythm and giving an occasional hum. Eventually opens one eye to look at the Doctor smugly~

DOCTOR:

~stays stubbornly silent until he feels like the Master’s pace is driving him mad~ Goddamn you… faster, please, Master.

MASTER:

~grins victoriously~ as you wish. ~starts gradually working up from the slow pace he was at, his thrusts becoming gentle; reaches around the Doctor’s legs, his fingers lightly fondling his length in a tease~

DOCTOR:

~his initial grumpiness towards letting the Master win quickly dissipates, whimpering in need as the Master fondles him~

MASTER:

~his hips buck at the Doctor’s whimper, letting out a light moan and picking up his pace, speeding up at a faster rate as his fingers continue to deny the Doctor satisfaction~

DOCTOR:

~pants, bucking his hips for some real friction, making a guttural noise resemblant of a growl though he knows how to get what he wants. His hands grasping at the Master’s back, it doesn’t take too long for him to give in~ oh fine; touch me, stroke me, whatever the hell you want me to say, you know what I want.

MASTER:

~smiles, humming gently as if in agreement~ of course, dear. ~wraps his hands around the Doctor’s length, massaging him firmly and slowing his pace a little in order to focus on the task~

DOCTOR:

~moans, his breathing heavy as he rests his forehead on the Master’s shoulder and whispers without really thinking~ thank you…

MASTER:

~his smile widens at the Doctor’s response, not attempting to reply aloud as he’s rather preoccupied, grunting briefly as he feels himself coming close and starting to speed up with his hands~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, taking in every sensation and decidedly chomping on the Master’s shoulder—careful not to draw blood with consideration to how much the Master’s arm bled~

MASTER:

~flinches slightly because he was caught off-guard, huffing~ oh, he _does_ bite! ~in a teasingly surprised tone, letting go of the Doctor’s length with one hand in order to allow his other to move faster. Locks his arm around the Doctor’s waist, panting as he gives a few disjointed thrusts and comes into the Doctor with a moan~

DOCTOR:

~his hips buck into the Master’s hand, his own heavy panting intensifying until he comes to, tensing up and unintentionally biting down a bit on the Master’s shoulder as he groans, though only his canines break skin~

MASTER:

~panting lightly, pulls out of the Doctor and glances down at his hand in amusement, which is covered in the Doctor’s cum; looks back at the Doctor, speaking in mock offense, as if he’s shocked~ you bit me. ~brings his hand to the Doctor’s length, spreading his mess back onto it~

DOCTOR:

~lets go of the Master’s shoulder, licking his lips briefly~ like you’ve never done the same to me. ~smiles, meeting his gaze~ besides, you seemed quite far from upset.

MASTER:

~chuckles, asking darkly after a moment~ how does my blood taste? ~grips the Doctor’s length, dragging his hand up to the tip slowly~

DOCTOR:

~looks comically thoughtful, taking the opportunity to lick the bite mark, nodding with a grin~ you taste great, as always.

MASTER:

~laughs, bringing his hand off of the Doctor’s length and up to his mouth to lick his finger off~ as do you. ~presents his hand to the Doctor, having collected all of the mess off of the Doctor’s length and onto his fingers. Pushes one into the Doctor’s mouth~

DOCTOR:

~easily cleans the Master’s finger, licking around it a little more than is necessary~

MASTER:

~switches out his cleaned finger for the next two, watching the Doctor with a slight smirk~

DOCTOR:

~feels no need to protest or even feel ashamed as he cleans the next two fingers of his cum despite the Master’s expression~

MASTER:

~puts his pinky briefly in the Doctor’s mouth, simply wiping it off on his tongue before wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist, gently lifting him off of his lap and setting him down on the bed. Zips up his trousers, sitting next to the Doctor~ well, I think I’ll have a shower of my own now.

DOCTOR:

~swallows the semen~ alright. I’ll check on the TARDIS—after dressing myself this time. ~chuckles, buttoning up his shirt~

MASTER:

~laughs lightly, grabbing his shirt and the towel he left on the bedpost from yesterday night, walking to the door~ it’s still too early to make breakfast… I might just go back to sleep. ~opens the door, heading across the hall~

DOCTOR:

I’ll probably bring Eliase to Wales and check up on Aperture since it’s gone unchecked. Once the TARDIS is repaired, that is.

MASTER:

~yawns as he speaks, voice fading into the hallway~ you act like Aperture is a baby and you’re the nanny… ~closes the bathroom door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~gets his trousers and carefully pulls them on~ well it seems like every time I convinced myself I was just paranoid, She came back. I’ll just be paranoid this time. Until I can have zero doubt that She’s 100% completely and permanently gone, I’m keeping an eye on Satan’s pit.

MASTER:

~mentally acknowledges the Doctor’s statement, unable to carry on the conversation properly through a door and across a hallway~

DOCTOR:

~tucks his shirt in and puts his suit jacket on, walking out the door and down the stairs, a bit irritated by his need to lean on the railing due to his leg. Walks out to the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and asking her how she’s doing~

TARDIS:

~replies brightly that she’s fixed herself up overnight, and is ready to fly; she doesn’t know where Eliase went, though~

DOCTOR:

~happily opens the door~ that’s alright, she’ll show up eventually. Sorry about the bomb, I didn’t think it’d explode that much…

TARDIS:

~the interior has changed: the door is a little further from the console, and there’s an octagonal glass floor underneath of the console; the wall to the right of it curves up towards the rings above the central column and has a staircase leading through it, while to the left is a staircase and an asymmetric wall pattern that starts closer to the doors. She sheepishly asks the Doctor what he thinks, like someone asking a friend about a new dress they’re trying on~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, somewhere between gleeful and flirtatious~ you look _amazing._ ~bounds up to the console—which transitions to him stumbling up to it and cursing his leg, instinctively running his hand along its rim as he looks over the new console~

TARDIS:

~initially made ecstatic by the Doctor’s reaction, she quiets down to concern when the Doctor stumbles, informing him that the room Si’nuitelle was in was kept unchanged, and the man in the jar is on the chair next to the console. The console itself has six panels to it and has a few rather retro-style components to it, like a typewriter and a cord phone, and the monitor is able to be spun around the center column~

DOCTOR:

~seems relatively unfazed by his leg, smiling again as he admires the console~ right, I should probably let the little guy out. ~takes the jar and brings it down to the door, opening it and setting it on its side outside, speaking quickly~ your orders are not to harm another human or Timelord. There are other sources of nutrition. Good bye. ~closes the door and heads back to the console~

AL:

~doesn’t move while the Doctor’s speaking, still in his jar when the Doctor heads back into the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~she asks him how his morning has been, and if they’re going anywhere soon~

DOCTOR:

Well, technically I should go to Aperture or find Eliase and go to Wales or find a job so I can support my family or try to find some miracle solution for Si’nuitelle. But it’s early, it’s Christmas, and I’m getting cabin fever on this dirt speck; so, I was thinking we could go somewhere. Anywhere, you and me; the Master’s just taking a shower and going back to sleep, so we have time. And my morning’s been _great,_ the Master’s been very reassuring.

TARDIS:

~she’s caught by surprise for a moment, her excitement growing as she realizes they’re going on an adventure and eagerly accepting the Doctor’s offer, her lights brightening up happily~

DOCTOR:

~grins happily~ Merry Christmas… ~goes to the keyboard, typewriter-styled now, setting it to “random” which really ends up as wherever the TARDIS wants to go, making sure the stabilizers are off and the breaks are on before going to pull the takeoff lever~ Allons-y!

TARDIS:

~takes off, making her usual scraping sound caused by the breaks being on as she flies, lurching gently side to side before eventually coming to a landing, her excitement growing~

DOCTOR:

What’ve you got in store for me this time, Sexy? ~throws his old, repaired trench coat which he left in the TARDIS on as he strides to the doors, annoyed by his slight limp but not letting it worsen his mood too much as he eagerly opens the TARDIS doors~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in a forest, and it’s dark, but the leaves of the thick trees still show their navy blue color, matching that of the grass; there’s a path right outside the door, winding through the quiet forest and getting lost between the trees. Some strange bird squawks from up in the branches, while somewhere further down the path a young voice calls out in distress~

DOCTOR:

~steps out, closing the door behind him and striding along the path as fast as he can~ hello?

VOICE:

~the voice bleats back to him in response~ Mom? Dad?

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually the Doctor comes to find a child huddled on the edge of the path, a long nightgown pulled over his feet~

CHILD:

~he looks up at the Doctor, sniffling and rubbing his eyes, moonlight glinting faintly off of the two small horns on his head~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the child in genuine concern~ no, just the Doctor… ~kneels to be at eye-level with the child~ but may I ask what you’re doing out here all alone?

CHILD:

~sniffles, bringing his arms around his legs~ I-I don’t know, I just woke up and I can’t find my mom and dad… ~tenderly reaches up to fondle a bruise on the side of his face~ and…

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a softly reassuring tone~ Alright; it’s going to be okay. Do you know your way home from here?

CHILD:

~shakes his head solemnly~ no… I don’t know this place…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bushes a few feet away from them rustle as something approaches~

CHILD:

~staggers to his cloven feet to run behind the Doctor in fear~ s-something’s been chasing me!

DOCTOR:

You’re safe now… I’ll help you find your parents. ~keeps his eyes locked on the bushes, waiting for something to come out of them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a flash of a glowing eye from between the leaves, a frustrated growl, and then it retreats away from the path into the darkness~

CHILD:

~holds onto the Doctor’s coat, whimpering softly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods~ let’s go; we can start by just continuing down the path, I suppose. It has to lead to _somewhere._

CHILD:

~winces as he peers down the path, afraid~ but what if we get lost… ~looks up at the Doctor~ do you know what that thing was? Th-there could be more of them…

DOCTOR:

Aren’t we already lost? The one that just left knows where we are, so it’s safest to keep moving. Besides, we certainly won’t accomplish anything by just standing here.

CHILD:

~tenses up~ I guess you’re right… ~starts walking when the Doctor does, staying close to his side and asking after a moment~ …who are you, mister?

DOCTOR:

I told you; I’m the Doctor. ~pauses before adding~ I’m a traveler who helps people. I try my best to, at least.

CHILD:

Your name’s the Doctor? ~looks thoughtful, after a moment simply accepting this fact~ my name’s Tex… and thanks for helping me.

DOCTOR:

~nods in response to the question~ no problem, Tex. And nice to meet you!

TEX:

~continues to nervously walk down the path, flinching at every small noise and nearly tripping over a rock~ My mom will be mad if she thinks I ran off so late at night…

DOCTOR:

Don’t worry about that… I’ll tell her what happened. ~he gets the feeling the situation’s far too dangerous to be worrying about Tex’s mom’s reaction, but doesn’t want to scare the poor kid~

TEX:

~relaxes somewhat at the Doctor’s reassurance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as they round a curve in the path they can see that the path evens out, but if there’s an end it’s too far away to be recognized in the darkness; what _can_ be detected is a criss-cross of large broken branches taking up the path~

TEX:

~speaks up softly~ I think… this is where I woke up…

DOCTOR:

Well, this certainly looks like the direction they don’t want us to go in, which means it is most definitely the right direction. So let’s keep going; I’m sorry if I’m slow going through this, my leg is injured.

TEX:

Injured? ~looks over at the Doctor, concerned~ how’d you hurt your leg? ~lets go of the Doctor’s coat to step over the first branch, walking cautiously~

DOCTOR:

I was shot in the leg by some bad guys. I’m fine, though. ~steps over the branches, his only struggle being with his leg~ and I beat them.

TEX:

~gets through the patch of fallen branches, quickly climbing back over to the Doctor when he realizes he made it through first~ will you beat the bad guys that were following me?

DOCTOR:

Certainly. Hopefully without anyone getting hurt. ~makes his way through the branches at a pace that irritates him immensely due to how slow it is~

TEX:

~follows at the Doctor’s side, afraid of straying too far from him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they still can’t see the end of the path, but the forest seems to be thinning~

DOCTOR:

~walks along the trail~ well, this is unreasonably tense… want to hear a story? I’ve collected quite a few during my travels.

TEX:

~flinches as a bird flutters loudly above their heads, moving from one branch to another. Speaks when the forest has quieted again~ sure, um… where’s your favorite place you’ve been?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly as he responds~ well, I suppose I’d have to say home. Sure, I’ve gone to amazing, impossible places across the stars… but home’s the only place I’ll keep running back to—no matter where it is.

TEX:

Me too… I can’t wait to get back home… ~trails off thoughtfully, looking up as the end of the trail comes into sight, and one miniscule square window is visible far off at the end, giving off a faint yellow light~ the village!

DOCTOR:

~keeps his eyes fixed on the square, giving a smile though he _knows_ this is too easy to be it as he brings his pace up to a stride~ stay with me until we’re certain everything’s safe, alright?

TEX:

~trots to keep up with the Doctor, nodding~ alright. ~stays focused on the light as it grows bigger~

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually they’re able to see that it belongs to a small cottage-like house, on the outskirts of a homely village, deserted at this time of night~

TEX:

~runs up to the house with the light on, exclaiming~ this is my house!

DOCTOR:

Alright; let’s get you inside. I’ll watch out for those bad guys out here once you’re safe in there. ~follows Tex to the front door~

TEX:

~goes up to the door, going to open it—but finding that it’s locked, this coming as a surprise to him~ it’s locked… I can’t get in…

DOCTOR:

Well, I’d assume it’d be locked at night. ~knocks on the door, made wary by Tex’s response to the door being locked~

TEX:

The door’s never locked… ~steps back from the door when the Doctor knocks on it, but still there’s no response from the silent house inside~

DOCTOR:

Also, why is the only lit house in the neighborhood silent. Do you usually leave the lights on? ~heads up to the window to look through, tapping on the material to see if it’s glass~

TEX:

~shakes his head slightly, growing more and more worried; walks over to the Doctor, though he’s too short to see through the glass window~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside the house the room that’s lit is a small empty kitchen, with upturned chairs and a smashed plate on the floor; all other lights are off~

DOCTOR:

~picks up a nearby rock~ Tex, we’re breaking into your house. ~throws it at the window~ I don’t think we’ll find much good, but I need to figure out and know for certain what I can.

TEX:

~squeaks and ducks as the window shatters, looking horrified~ what!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the commotion draws the attention of the neighbors, and a few lights in other homes nearby start turning on~

DOCTOR:

Well, maybe I’ll get some answers from these people. ~looks around at the awoken households~ stay calm, we’ll be fine.

TEX:

~steps away from the shards of glass, curling up at the opposite end of the porch~

WOMAN:

~the occupant of the nearest house steps outside, a middle-aged woman who ventures over to the Doctor~ what’s all the ruckus about? ~realizes she doesn’t recognize the Doctor, stopping her advancements~ who’re you?

MAN:

~a man walks out of the house she came from, a pair of impressive antlers atop his head~

DOCTOR:

Alright, this probably looks really bad but let me explain. I found Tex over there lost and alone on a trail in the woods. He had woken up there, and there were creatures following him. Those creatures weren’t too kindly, so I’ve escorted him back home. The door was locked and the light was on and we heard no one and the kitchen looks a mess. That’s when I tried to break in to see if his parents are home and okay. Isn’t that right, Tex? Oh, and I’m the Doctor. I’m a traveler.

TEX:

~nods in agreement with the Doctor, standing up and looking over at the neighbors~ he’s nice; he’s tryna help…

WOMAN:

~frowns, speaking slowly~ Tex, dear, I think you should come inside. ~gestures back towards her house~

TEX:

~looks back at the Doctor~ but-

DOCTOR:

~nods, speaking to Tex with a friendly smile~ it’s alright. I’ll stay outside, keep y’all safe, and tell you as soon as I know for certain your parents are safe at home.

TEX:

Okay… ~steps off of the porch, walking down to the woman~

WOMAN:

~brings an arm over his shoulders, walking him back to her house~

MAN:

~the man with the antlers walks up to the Doctor~ so, you say there asomethin’ suspicious going on with Tex’s folks?

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention to the man~ that I am, sir. The door was locked. I knocked, no answer. I looked into the window and their kitchen’s a mess. I figured they may be in some danger if they are still there, which is why I broke the window.

MAN:

Let’s head on in, then. ~hops up onto the porch, walking to the broken window~ best be sure they’re alright, but only break what’s necessary, hear?

DOCTOR:

Of course. ~carefully climbs through the window into the kitchen, cutting his hands a little on the glass but otherwise getting through without too much hassle~

MAN:

~follows him inside through the window, having to keep his head low to fit his antlers through; stands up to his full height once inside, looking around at the disorder in the kitchen~ this _is_ quite a mess… ~goes to an adjacent room and turns on a light, finding it empty as well, with a staircase nearby that leads to the second level~

DOCTOR:

~starts up the stairway, seeming more curious than cautious~ indeed… I hope they’re okay.

MAN:

~follows behind the Doctor, looking around when they reach the top of the staircase, calling loudly~ hello!? Anybody up here!? ~listens for any noise afterward; the house remains completely silent~

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, finding this search blandly uneventful~ I think we’re searching an empty house—sorry, what was your name?

MAN:

Greene; Xavier Greene. ~opens a few doors along the top floor, peering into the rooms and shaking his head~ you’re right. It’s empty. ~sighs~ poor Tex…

DOCTOR:

Well, people don’t just disappear, so let’s go find them, Mr. Greene! ~starts down the stairs, his limp keeping him from running down them as he’d like to~ must have to do with those forest creatures…

MR GREENE:

~turns to look at the Doctor for a moment, hesitating before following him down the stairs~ sometimes… people _do_ just disappear.

DOCTOR:

And no one’s done anything about it? I am a Timelord. Trust me, people _don’t_ just disappear. ~seems to get more determined at Xavier’s words, heading back towards the window~

MR GREENE:

~follows him, walking up to unlock and open the door itself~ if you say so… an’ there’s been nothing to be done; they’ll just be gone, leaving the little ones by themselves…

DOCTOR:

So it’s always the parents. ~turns to the door when he hears it open, walking over to get out that way~ and let me guess; you never even looked, say, in the woods for them. You all see it as normal by now.

MR GREENE:

~lowers his gaze to the floor, holding the door open for the Doctor and walking out behind him~ we did look… the first few times.

DOCTOR:

And I assume you found nothing good. You don’t have to come with me, but I’m going to find Tex’s parents. They will be alive, and you people won’t have this problem anymore. That’s just who I am.

MR GREENE:

~looks at the Doctor, astonished and disbelieving~ h… how do you know that?

DOCTOR:

~turns to Xavier~ this is what I do; I’ve fixed a million problems like your own all across the stars. Perhaps I’m not certain about Tex’s parents being alive—how could I be?—but I have a certain amount to which I can bend the rules of time.

MR GREENE:

~looks at the Doctor blankly for a while, eventually asking in a soft tone~ what should I tell Tex?

DOCTOR:

Tell him what’s going on, the kid’s not stupid. Tell him we didn’t find his parents but I won’t stop looking until I do. Then you tell him you’ll keep him safe, because you will. ~starts back towards the trail with his hands in his pockets~

MR GREENE:

Right. That’ll do. ~nods to the Doctor, walking back to his own home where the lights downstairs are turned on~

DOCTOR:

~walks along the trail until he gets to the forest, straying into it~ hello? I’m looking for Tex’s parents.

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a faint growl in the nearby foliage, but then it quiets down and slips away deeper into the forest~

DOCTOR:

~moves in the direction he heard the growl in without a fitting level of caution~ yes, I heard you before, hello…

CREATURE:

~the motion through the grass stops again and the growl continues, more threatening this time; the creature has stopped to stand its ground, baring sharp white teeth at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~stops as well to face the creature~ I’m not going to leave you be until I find out what’s been happening to the people of that town. Growl all you like, fight me if you want, but I’m not leaving.

CREATURE:

~the canine creature lifts a front paw in a move to step back, the shackle and broken chain around its ankle dragging in the leaves as it does so. It takes the intended step back, still growling menacingly, seeming to not understand the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~cocks his head to the side, seeming to read the animal differently~ are you afraid? ~kneels so he’s smaller to the animal~

CREATURE:

~the growl trails off into a small whimper, and the creature takes a wary step towards the Doctor, head stretched out to sniff at him with caution~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, sitting on his knees and letting the canine inspect him as he speaks softly~ hello, I’m the Doctor…

CREATURE:

~keeps its ears back, regarding the Doctor for a moment longer before bringing its paw up onto the Doctor’s right leg, resting weight on it in order to bring its other paw to the shackle, trying to get it off~

DOCTOR:

Shhh… ~brings his hands to inspect the shackle without making any sudden movements~ what’d they do to you, bud?

CREATURE:

~whimpers gently, letting the Doctor look at the shackle; it’s closed by a bolt, and the canine has some bruising around its ankle where the shackle is. The chain attached to it wasn’t broken, but purposefully removed, using a locking device that looks too advanced for the people on this planet to have developed~

DOCTOR:

That’s rough… reminds me of something—never mind that now, though. ~looks over the cuff, seeming worried~ don’t think I can get this off without the proper tools. ~meets the canine’s gaze~ will you follow me? You might not know what I’m saying, but…

CANINE:

~starts licking the Doctor’s face as soon as he looks up, its ears no longer pressed back, and its tail even wags a bit~

DOCTOR:

~giggles~ alright! Let’s get going. ~tries to stand, struggling as the canine rests its weight on his bad leg~

CANINE:

~hops down from the Doctor’s leg, looking up at the Doctor expectantly when he stands~

DOCTOR:

Alright, come along. ~limps back towards the trail, not stepping back onto it but rather following next to it for the comfort of his wolf friend~

CANINE:

~follows at the Doctor’s heels, its gait made slightly awkward by the shackle occasionally getting caught on things~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the forest is peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary apart from that one small area of broken branches~

DOCTOR:

~once he gets to the TARDIS, he opens the doors~ hello! Not done yet, just trying to free this poor fellow.

CANINE:

~hangs back when the TARDIS comes into view, following the Doctor more warily now and still not straying onto the path~

TARDIS:

~asks if there’s an issue to be solved, reminding him that she recently realizes they left for a different time without any warning to the Master~

DOCTOR:

Oh, we can be back in ten minutes for him, right? Five if I’m really good. ~goes down to the more roomy lower level, looking in various compartments for his bolt cutters~ besides, I need to find Tex’s parents; people are disappearing and haven’t been showing back up. Always parents, kids are left behind.

TARDIS:

~she seems nervous, doubting the Doctor’s claim about the time travel, not because she doesn’t think he has the skill—she’s worried because the different workings of the console room haven’t been broken in and mistakes are more likely to occur before she can calibrate herself~

DOCTOR:

Well then what if I help the dog, we get you calibrated, and we go home? We can come back whenever without being gone too long.

TARDIS:

~pauses for a moment, deciding this is a good plan, not wanting the Doctor to miss Christmas with his family if he finishes here and forgets to get her settled in, as he has a tendency to forget little things like that~

DOCTOR:

~gets the bolt cutters and goes to kneel in front of the canine to cut the cuff off of its ankle~

CANINE:

~pads up to the Doctor when he exits the TARDIS, stepping tenderly out of the shackle when the Doctor cuts the bolt, pausing for a moment, then it turns to run off into the forest again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and heads back into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him and heading to the console to get to work~ oh and we should stop by Aperture before home. I hate how long I’ve left it alone…

TARDIS:

~agrees that Aperture should be checked, equally worried by how long Caroline has gone unsupervised~

DOCTOR:

~makes a few short jumps to help the TARDIS’ calibration before he sets coordinates for Jack’s torture room—ten minutes after they left, making every precaution he can to get them to land right~ alright, here we go… ~pulls the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~feels confident in her accuracy now, flying and landing cleanly in the proper time and place. Mentions that she logged the coordinates and time of the planet they had been on with the missing people, the comment nearly overridden by her own surprise~

DOCTOR:

~is immediately worried~ what is it? ~heads down to the door to open it, hastened by the TARDIS’ surprise~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is silent, and the light from the TARDIS illuminates Caroline’s stolen body, lifeless, face-down in a large pool of her blood. Near her hand is one of the surgical knives, presumably the cause of the messy gashes through her neck—an honestly horribly done suicide job~

DOCTOR:

Wow. I suppose that’s that then. ~he grins at the thought of how painful Her suicide must have been with how poorly she did it~ let’s go get the disk. I don’t intend to leave _that_ here without it having purpose. I don’t need to torture her more, this is satisfactory. ~turns to head back inside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~before the Doctor closes the door, the speakers in the room hiss with static~

DOCTOR:

No… ~closes the doors and bolts inside~ get the shooting range closer to the door—just temporarily, in case this is bad. ~sets coordinates for where they had the disk and pulls the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~has a small panic attack, quickly doing as the Doctor says, informing him that the room has been moved to the first room on the left from the staircase closest to the door as she lands~

DOCTOR:

Thanks. ~runs out the door to get the disk, ready to blow the entire facility to bits if it’s not there~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the facility is still dark, but not silent—a faint, disjointed humming echoes around the room of pods filled with dead humans, undoubtedly the voice of GLaDOS, the slow tune she’s humming being “He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”~

DOCTOR:

Merry Christmas… ~takes the disk out and shatters it, followed by each of the others. Then he runs back into the TARDIS, closing the doors and setting coordinates for the mainframe and flying, the sound of Her voice alone making him tear up~

TARDIS:

~isn’t sure how to react, feeling almost numb to it by now; her flight is quiet apart from the sound of the brakes, and when she lands the silence returns in full~

DOCTOR:

~sprints up the stairs into the hall and into the shooting range, taking down _his_ gun, slinging it over his shoulder and swiftly renewing the power clip. Runs back out~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is dark, but the shape of GLaDOS’ wrecked, limp mainframe is silhouetted against the faint blue emergency lights behind the panels on the walls~

GLaDOS:

~the speakers hiss again and GLaDOS’ humming cuts out~

DOCTOR:

~shoots up the mainframe, doubtlessly causing shrapnel to fly in every direction~ stay dead, bitch!!

GLaDOS:

~Her voice comes through the speakers as the Doctor is firing at her~ *They died, didn’t they? All those humans… I knew it’d come to this eventually. So I packed a little surprise. It hurt, you know. It hurt them a lot when they died. The Timelords too, I bet. No need to thank me.*

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen but he just keeps firing at the seemingly lifeless mainframe, not faltering when a piece of it cuts his cheek as it flies past~ you’re dead! You can’t be alive; dear Rassilon, don’t be alive…

GLaDOS:

~there’s a pause long enough for the Doctor to speak and a little longer after that~ *And if my calculations are correct, you’re still too paranoid to have figured out that this is a prerecorded message set to play 24 hours after the emergency protocol activates, if and when you were to enter the mainframe room.* ~there’s another brief pause~

DOCTOR:

~stops, not lowering his gun as a smile starts to form on his face out of pure relief~ oh, toi chienne…

GLaDOS:

~she continues in a smug tone, retaining her satirical, condescending nature even when defeated~ *Enjoy your freedom.* ~the message ends in another bout of static~

DOCTOR:

~walks back into the TARDIS, shakily closing the doors and going to put the gun away, feeling like he re-injured his leg with all the activity~ we’re safe… ~mentally checks to see if the Master’s asleep or still in the shower~

MASTER:

~is in a troubled sleep, having only recently managed to do so because of his excessive worrying about the Doctor~

TARDIS:

~they seem to have hopped back at most half an hour later than they left. The TARDIS is considerably reassured~

DOCTOR:

Let’s go home… ~puts the gun and ammo away, heading up to the console and setting coordinates for home, pulling the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~agrees with the decision, taking off as she concludes this outing has become stressful enough already~

DOCTOR:

~nods, flying her home and limping to the door at a casual pace when she lands to head out~

 


	14. Christmas Morning

DOCTOR:

~heads into the house, closing the doors behind him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the house is quiet and dark too, but the silence isn’t as complete as it was in Aperture; if he listens carefully, he can hear the occasional creak of old wood settling, the fridge making ice, and the trickle of water through the pipes within the walls~

DOCTOR:  
~goes up the steps as quietly as he can, going to the bathroom to wash the mainframe-based dust out of his cuts before heading to the bedroom~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bedroom is empty; rather the door to Alan’s room is open, and the Master lies on his bed snuggled up to their son, arms wrapped around him protectively. Both are asleep, and Alan snores quietly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly and turns to walk back down the steps, giving gentle mental reassurance to the Master that he’s home and okay~

MASTER:

~recognizes the reassurance subconsciously, not waking up but sleeping more soundly now that he doesn’t have to keep worrying~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the house, decidedly walking around the neighborhood—mainly to look for Eliase~

ELIASE:

~further down the road, Eliase’s voice calls down from above~ Doctor! Is your ship healed? ~she’s on the roof of the building strip~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at her, smiling~ yes! Sorry for the wait, I can take you to Wales now!

ELIASE:

~smiles, standing up and hopping down to the sidewalk, alighting on the ground with the use of unperceived wings~ let’s go!

DOCTOR:

~starts walking to the TARDIS~ so, Wales… Cardiff work? And we’re looking for…what’s his name?

ELIASE:

I don’t know Cardiff… ~walks after the Doctor, thoughtful~ his name… Cerville.

DOCTOR:

Cerville… ~walks into the TARDIS in a grandiose manner to gesture to the new interior~ hello! ~turns his gaze to Eliase briefly to see her reaction~

ELIASE:

~looks briefly startled by the different interior, relaxing again with a curious smile~ can you ship change, too?

DOCTOR:

~is a little confused by the question~ the TARDIS can change, yes, but too? As well as what? ~limps up the steps and bounds over to the console to set coordinates for the rift in Cardiff~

ELIASE:

My species. ~follows the Doctor up to the console, looking around at the new design of the interior appreciatively~ so she changes when she needs to repair herself… ~sniffs the air briefly~

DOCTOR:

Yes—I mean, it’s a bit more complicated given the properties of a four-dimensional being, but yeah. So do I, if I’m about to die and need to fix myself up. Hold on. ~pulls the takeoff lever, making a show out of flying the TARDIS for Eliase~

ELIASE:

~stumbles as the TARDIS takes off, letting out a small yelp of surprise and balancing herself using her arms, a little too startled to appreciate the Doctor’s show~

DOCTOR:

~happily lands the TARDIS~ sorry about that, I find it much more fun to fly this way.

ELIASE:

~gives a small smile, showing that she doesn’t mind particularly much~ I suppose, in essence, it’s fun… ~realizes they’re landed~ are we in Wales now?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~starts towards the door, remembering Jack mentioning other cases and hoping Cerville wasn’t part of any of them~

ELIASE:

~follows the Doctor, looking like she has to squeeze past to follow him down to the door~ I suppose I’ll have to just search for him… how big is Wales? ~asks nervously~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door and steps outside~ pretty big; I’m sure you can ask around, though. _Someone_ ought to know who he is, considering the personas your people tend to take on.

ELIASE:

~walks out beside the Doctor, looking up at the rising sun just beginning to peek over the tops of the buildings. Looks back at the Doctor, smiling at him with uncertainty~ I’ll ask around… thank you, again. ~takes a step away from the TARDIS, hesitating a brief moment before walking off into the street~

DOCTOR:

No problem; thank _you!_ And if you get in serious trouble with a human group, do mention me; if they’re after aliens, they know me. ~turns to step back into the TARDIS~

ELIASE:

~nods, waving back to him~ alright!

DOCTOR:

~waves and heads into the TARDIS, setting coordinates to home and flying home before starting up the steps to the door to the hallway with the intention of checking on Si’nuitelle~

TARDIS:

~seems uneasy~

SI’NUITELLE:

~Alan’s room is unchanged, and Si’nuitelle sits up on the bed, looking over at the Doctor and sneezing before she could’ve spoken to him~

DOCTOR:

Hey… how’re you feeling? ~mentally asks the TARDIS what’s wrong as he gives Si’nuitelle a friendly smile~

SI’NUITELLE:

~groans gently, sniffling after her violent sneeze~ sick… ~shudders, grimacing and wiping her nose before looking up to the Doctor, asking quietly~ how long were you gone?

TARDIS:

~seems to relax, telling the Doctor that it’s nothing~

DOCTOR:

Not too awful long ago, though I _was_ quite busy… I’m sorry. ~asks the TARDIS to run a scan to try to find exactly what’s wrong with Si’nuitelle’s immune system~

SI’NUITELLE:

~shakes her head, sniffling again~ hungry… ~trails off, continuing after a moment~ {so what day is it now?} ~mustering a small smile~

DOCTOR:

{it’s Christmas morning. Will you join us? You can’t get a Timelord sick, and you won’t feel any better just lying there.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{A-actually, I feel worse when I move around…} ~pales slightly, curling in on herself until she’s gotten over it and straightening back up again~ {but… there was something I wanted to ask you.}

TARDIS:

~gets back to him, explaining that GLaDOS must’ve tried to replicate the Timelord immune system, but there was a mistake and the genetic code ended up being corrupted or lost, so any white blood cells Si’nuitelle might have are barely functional at best~

DOCTOR:

Oh! All she needs are the cells then, temporarily, and if I can find exactly where in the code it’s messed up- ~his eyes seem to light up~ yes!

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at the Doctor in halfhearted confusion, only understanding bits of what he said~ {what is it?}

DOCTOR:

{I can save you. Really, legitimately, I can fix it!} ~hugs Si’nuitelle in his eagerness~ {might hurt a little at first, but I can cure you. You don’t have to be sick forever.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~is dumbfounded for a moment, having been about to express the wish of someone ready to die~ {oh… you can? That’s—that’s brilliant!} ~smiles, bringing her shaky arms around the Doctor to return the hug minimally, hiccupping~

DOCTOR:

{I told you I’d find a way.} ~mentally asks the TARDIS if he’s in good enough shape to lose blood for this and not pass out for more than a second or two~

TARDIS:

~seems a bit overwhelmed, explaining in a flustered manner that they don’t even know how Si’nuitelle would react to having pure Timelord blood, they don’t know if she has artron energy, basically there’s no guarantee this is a good idea—even if he were to give blood, it would make more sense to do it in installments~

DOCTOR:

~lets go of Si’nuitelle to speak to the TARDIS~ of course I’m not giving it all at once, but I’m not going to be overly cautious with what could keep her from dying! Besides, it’s an attempt at a _Timelord_ immune system, so I doubt bringing in a human would help though I’m certain I can find human blood too, if that’s more likely to work.

TARDIS:

~just recommends the Doctor test her blood first, not wanting such a positive breakthrough to go awry~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door opens quietly, and footsteps trudge across the room towards the Doctor~

MASTER:

~drowsily brings his arms around the Doctor and snuggles up to his neck, eyelids heavy, his mental presence so close to being actually asleep the Doctor couldn’t tell when he had woken up~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~smiles at the hug though he’s pretty confused by the Master’s whole demeanor at the moment~ good morning…

MASTER:

~his head droops down and ends up resting his cheek on the Doctor’s shoulder like a pillow. For a moment it seems like he’s gone back to sleep somehow standing up, but then he mumbles with borderline coherence~ s’different…

DOCTOR:

Master, are you sleepwalking or something? ~starting to get concerned, snaps his fingers by the Master’s ear to try to get him up~

MASTER:

No… ~grimaces at the loud noise in his ear, repeating himself~ s’different. The TARDIS.

SI’NUITELLE:

~sneezes suddenly~

MASTER:

~flinches, startled~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. In healing, she generally changes things up. ~smiles~ I like it; but you seem more tired than I’ve ever seen you. Did something happen?

MASTER:

No-pe, ~pops the P, closing his eyes and smiling drowsily as he stretches his arms out with a long whine, letting the Doctor go to do so~ just found myself rather enjoying sleep.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightheartedly~ well, I have a story and a half for you—I mean, I usually have stories to tell, but these are from the past hour or so.

MASTER:

~looks mildly concerned~ you want to Aperture, right? ~walks over and sits on the end of the bed~ but you went to a different time…

DOCTOR:

I calibrated the new console, yes. Then I went to Aperture and just about had a panic attack. It turns out She set up an automatic recording for a while after emergency protocol was set up but I was shooting dead machinery like a madman by the time She had it set to tell me.

MASTER:

~his eyes widen slightly~ she’s not back, is she? This just means Aperture’s secure. Right?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ She’s not back. I don’t really understand how She knew this would happen or how she knew I’d be there, but it was automated. Also, that mainframe will never move again either way.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, laying back on the bed and stretching out like a cat~ alright… what about those androids?

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, remembering Caroline’s dead body and feeling bad about consistently lying to the Master about something so related to the Drums~ Master…

MASTER:

I know, I know; I’m prying. It’s Christmas. ~gets up, brushing himself off~ so where’s the kitchen been moved to? ~heads to the door~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ should be in the same direction it was in before, although I’m not sure. ~asks the TARDIS where the kitchen is~

TARDIS:

~responds vaguely that she’s made rearrangements, seeming in a playful mood~

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I’ll find it. ~then leaves the room~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~turns to Si’nuitelle~ {alright, so I’ll need to run a few blood tests—to make sure I don’t kill you when trying to save you.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding, grimacing at the action and bringing a hand to her head briefly~

DOCTOR:

~takes a blood sample and walks out of the room, telling Si’nuitelle that he’ll come get her when breakfast is ready. Starts down the hall, asking the TARDIS where the medical room is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor passes evenly spaced doorways that have a hexagonal shape to them, the hallway turning to the right after five of the rooms~

TARDIS:

~feels tempted to remain mischievously silent, but does inform him that the last door on the right contains the new medical room~

DOCTOR:

~checks the door on the right before the turn, not really knowing what the TARDIS means by “the last door”~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door slides open for the Doctor, and inside is a more multipurpose medical room than the other one, with counters and cabinets but also operation tables and general places to sit or lie down. The room is organized in a lopsided circle fashion~

DOCTOR:

Nice. You set this up on a whim? ~looks around and through cabinets to see where everything is and exactly what the room contains~

TARDIS:

~figured that the previous version was not very effective, seeing as how often people were getting hurt compared to how it was before. Still, she hopes the room doesn’t have to be used much~

ENVIRONMENT:

~along the wall to the right are the cabinets and counters, a round island counter in the center space, with all of the Doctor’s old sticky notes still labelling the contents of each cabinet~

DOCTOR:

~mentally mentions the new area to the Master, looking over the labels and finding the proper materials to test the blood sample with~

MASTER:

~seems confused as to why this would be a surprise, figuring the TARDIS updating her rooms occasionally was generally normal; doesn’t seem to have found the kitchen yet~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, having forgotten the Master isn’t surprised or awe-stricken by the TARDIS, given he’s a Timelord. Though he honestly doesn’t understand that as the TARDIS always surprises _him—_ in a positive way, that is~

TARDIS:

~seems flattered~

MASTER:

~conversationally asks what the Doctor’s doing, something else suddenly sparking his interest that’s not the kitchen~

DOCTOR:

~asks the Master what he found, stating that he’s checking Si’nuitelle’s blood for certain things to see how he can fix her white blood cell deficiency~

MASTER:

~states that it’s just another room that was probably somewhere in the TARDIS originally that’s been moved closer, more surprised with the Doctor’s report as he asks if he found a way to help her~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Si’nuitelle’s blood is definitely close enough to having the properties of a pure Timelord’s, with a little less artron energy in her system than normal but that’s not a problem~

DOCTOR:

~responds that yes, he has, an dit may be as simple as a few blood donations—after that, the white blood cells should just replenish themselves~

MASTER:

~seems nominally relieved by the development, wishing the Doctor luck and victoriously proclaiming that he has tracked down the kitchen~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and, knowing he has the Timelord equivalent to O-negative blood, goes to get the proper equipment to donate his own blood—the former being stored deep in one of the floor-level cabinets~

MASTER:

~seems pleased by the Doctor’s amusement, commenting after a moment that they might be out of food in the TARDIS kitchen after this. Asks if the TARDIS can restock her own rooms~

DOCTOR:

~responds in the positive, currently bleeding through an IV into a bag though he seems happy as can be anyway~

MASTER:

~at this he does give in to a little bit of admiration and awe, trying to tone it down to the Doctor’s perceptions so he seems just pleasantly surprised. Asks in a mischievous tone what the Doctor wants for second breakfast~

DOCTOR:

~just seems confused for a moment before understanding and blushing a little, giving a smile but really having no preference as to what should be for breakfast, though he is pleased by the Master’s response to the TARDIS’ capabilities~

MASTER:

~thinks it over for a moment, deciding pancakes should be quick and easy and enjoyable. Doesn’t feel like bringing all the supplies into the house, stating he’ll just cook it in the TARDIS and then bring it in~

DOCTOR:

~acknowledges the Master, trying to get himself to bleed faster as he’s getting terribly bored with sitting still~

MASTER:

~eventually notices the Doctor’s boredom, asking with faint concern how much blood he’s drawing~

DOCTOR:

~responds vaguely with “enough”, assuring the Master that he’s stopping now and knows his limits very well as he takes the IV out and puts a small bandage over where it was~

MASTER:

~seems nearly amused by this, asking the Doctor when he’s done with collecting the blood how long he thinks Si’nuitelle will take to recover and if she’s hungry, currently working on breakfast~

DOCTOR:

~states that it may take a while, depending on how many diseases she has and their severity; and that she is, in fact, quite hungry~

MASTER:

~says that he’ll bring her some of what he makes then, also asking the Doctor if he could check on Alan if he gets finished with Si’nuitelle before breakfast is made~

DOCTOR:

~responds in the positive, sterilizing the IV and heading out to go to Si’nuitelle and introduce his blood to her blood stream~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks frightened at the sight of the needle and the bag of blood, swallowing dryly~ {how does this work?}

DOCTOR:

{it’s really simple; I’ll introduce a small amount of my blood to your bloodstream first, make sure you don’t have a negative reaction to it, and if that works out well I’ll essentially gradually replace your blood cells with mine, as mine are entirely functional and seem compatible with your circulatory system; this shot shouldn’t even hurt much. Just take a deep breath and don’t focus on it. In fact, tell me, what’s your favorite color?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks confused~ {my—favorite color? Why—what—}

DOCTOR:

~sterilizes the spot on Si’nuitelle’s arm where he intends to administer the shot~ {yes; a lot of people find one color more appealing than others. Which one’s your favorite?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~starts coughing, shielding it with her other hand and grimacing when she’s done, replying with a rasp in her voice~ {I suppose… I do like this one.} ~gestures to her dress~

DOCTOR:

{Hm… nice; you know, I really-} ~administers the shot mid-sentence, pulling the needle out as he finishes with an apologetic look~ {like the color blue}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks down at her arm after the Doctor finishes, smiling slightly~ {oh… that was it?}

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ {yup! For this very moment, at least—a bit of a few-minute test run. But might I say that dress _does_ look quite lovely on you? Don’t think I got around to telling you.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and lowers her gaze sheepishly~ {I think you did tell me. But thank you.} ~sniffles quietly, seeming fine enough~

DOCTOR:

{I wasn’t sure; the Master tends to be quite protective and Jack tends to be the first to get a word in. And you are more than welcome.} ~gives a happy, friendly smile~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks back up at the Doctor, returning his smile but grimacing after a moment, holding her stomach~ {could I have something to eat?}

DOCTOR:

~nods~ {The Master’s making breakfast; it won’t be long now. I should probably put my blood away and go check on Alan, though.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding, drawing the covers up around herself~ {I’ll wait here then.}

DOCTOR:

{The Master said he’d bring you food.} ~puts his blood away in the med room before heading out to the house to go check on Alan~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door to the bathroom upstairs is open~

ALAN:

~looks up and grins when the Doctor comes by, having been sitting in the empty tub, staring at the floor forlornly~ Daddy! There you are!

DOCTOR:

Yup! I was just taking care of Si’nuitelle! ~walks in with a warm smile, chuckling~ why are you in the tub?

ALAN:

~pouts sadly, lowering his gaze back to the floor as he traces the tiles with his smol finger~ Father told me I had to wash up for breakfast, and it had to do with something in here… but I’nt know what he meant really. So I been waiting.

DOCTOR:

Oh; well that’s simple! Your Father’s making breakfast in the TARDIS, he just wanted you to take a bath this morning.

ALAN:

~recoils with a confused grimace~ bath? What’s that? ~brings his arm up onto the edge of the tub, resting his head on his hand and looking at the Doctor sideways for an answer, his other hand playing with a strand of his hair~

DOCTOR:

It’s what people do to get clean. ~turns on the bath water without covering the drain so as to not get Alan wet when he still has clothes on~ you basically get water all over yourself and scrub yourself with soap. So, take your clothes off and set them somewhere outside the tub. ~takes off his own suit jacket and shirt just so he doesn’t get them soaking wet, setting them aside~

ALAN:

~jumps at the surprise of the water, getting over it rather quickly~ okay… ~takes off his jacket and plops it on the floor outside the tub, struggling with his shirt~

DOCTOR:

~helps Alan get undressed once he sees him struggle, neatly folding the clothing and setting it down next to his own shirt~

ALAN:

~shuffles towards the faucet once the Doctor’s helped him out of his clothes, sticking his hands in the water and leaping back with a squeak~ cold!

DOCTOR:

Well yeah, I just turned it on. ~adjusts the temperature so it’s warmer, a little irritated as he has to wait for the temperature to change and that’s never an issue in the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~scoots back again and reaching out to the Doctor, wiping his hands on his cheeks to get the water off of them, sticking his tongue out in disapproval~

DOCTOR:

~laughs, lightly splashing Alan with the water once it warms up to a good temperature and blocking the drain~

ALAN:

~screws his eyes shut at the splash and shakes his head, blinking them open again, smiling down at the water~ it’s not cold anymore. ~notices it’s starting to rise now, curling up warily at the driest end of the tub~ Daddy…

DOCTOR:

It’s okay, it won’t hurt you—unless you get soap in your eyes, but that just hurts for a minute, then you’re fine. ~gives Alan a soft smile~ besides, baths can be fun.

ALAN:

~glances at the Doctor, looking back at the water as he stretches out to dip his toe in, seeming to relax and starting to venture in~ yeah… it’s nice. ~sits on his knees in the comfortably warm water, swishing his hands around and giggling~

DOCTOR:

~takes the shampoo, putting a little in the water and rapidly scrubbing the water’s surface so it generates soapy bubbles~

ALAN:

~gasps happily~ how’d you do that? ~looks down at the bubbles, watching as they float along the surface. Slaps the water after a moment, causing a good amount of them to pop and a good amount of water to splash outside the tub~

DOCTOR:

~giggles, droplets of water suspended in his hair as he was also splashed~ soap and water around air makes bubbles. ~turns the water off once the tub is sufficiently full, taking a huge handful of the foamy bubbles and shaking his hand above Alan so puffs of bubbles float down like snow~

ALAN:

~reaches up and tries to catch the puffs, slipping on the bottom of the tub and falling back into the water, getting up quickly and shaking his head while spitting out soapy foam~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the front door opens and closes, the distinct smell of breakfast wafting up to them from downstairs~

DOCTOR:

You alright? ~his nostrils flare slightly at the scent and he takes the shampoo to wash Alan’s hair~

ALAN:

~nods~ I’m okay. ~sits still, swishing the bubbles remaining in the bath side to side; suddenly whines and pulls back from the Doctor’s hands, rubbing his eyes~ owww…

DOCTOR:

Sorry; blink really fast, it’ll go away. ~finishes rinsing Alan’s hair out carefully, trying not to get more soap in his eyes~

ALAN:

~does as such, pouting until most of the shampoo is out of his eyes; then goes back to happily playing with the bubbles~

MASTER:

~calls from downstairs~ breakfast is ready, for those who want it!

DOCTOR:

~mentally tells the Master that they’ll be down, thanking him for making breakfast~ right; you wanna get out and have some breakfast?

ALAN:

~takes a long sniff of the air~ yeah! ~goes to climb out of the tub, finding it’s hard to get a grip on the edge of the bath with wet, soapy hands~

DOCTOR:

~picks Alan up out of the tub and sets him on his feet on the floor, grabbing a towel and wrapping him up in it, playfully rubbing him dry~

ALAN:

~giggles, playfully batting the towel away and escaping the Doctor’s hold, running off to go downstairs~

DOCTOR:

Alan! Your clothes! ~chuckles, running after him to catch him in the towel, scooping Alan up to carry him back~ gotcha!

ALAN:

~squeals, laughing and kicking for the fun of it but not strong enough to actually escape again~ but Daddy, you let Si’nuitelle do it!

DOCTOR:

Si’nuitelle being socially acceptable is not my responsibility. _You,_ on the other hand, ~puts Alan’s pants on him~ are my son. Besides, ~transitions into using a whisper~ your Father would get mad at me.

ALAN:

~giggles quietly, putting his arms up for his shirt as he speaks in a similarly quieted tone~ yeah; okay.

DOCTOR:

~puts the shirt on Alan before handing him his jacket. Goes to put his own shirt and suit jacket on once he’s done so~

ALAN:

~puts the hood on his head, going to run downstairs now; stops at the top of the stairs, gasping suddenly in realization~ it’s Christmas!

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~chuckles lightly, tucking his shirt in and buttoning up his suit jacket before leaving the bathroom to head downstairs~

ALAN:

~grinning, he runs down after the Doctor~ Daddy, wait for me!

MASTER:

~is setting up a platter of pancakes on the table with three other plates and glasses of milk for each of them. Looks over at the Doctor and Alan, laughing~ did both of you fall into the bath?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and shakes his head before he gets too close to the food, sending water droplets flying~ I might as well have. ~sits down, serving himself and Alan some pancakes~ so, Si’nuitelle has food, right?

MASTER:

~nods~ she does.

ALAN:

~slides into his chair across from them, patting his pancake curiously~ so we can open the presents today cuz it’s Christmas right?

DOCTOR:

~starts eating his pancakes, completely forgetting his manners and speaking with his mouth full _again~_ yes, when everyone’s done eating… I don’t see much reason to wait beyond that, ~turns to the Master~ do you?

MASTER:

~sits down and sips his glass of milk with a purposefully averted gaze~ what was that?

ALAN:

~picks up his dry pancake in his hands, giggling before taking a bite~

DOCTOR:

What? ~it takes a long moment for him to understand, rolling his eyes and swallowing before stating~ really?

MASTER:

~chuckles, setting his glass down and looking over at the Doctor~ yes, really. ~licks his lips and speaks as he goes to serve himself a pancake and spear it with his fork~ honestly, it’s like there are two children living here.

DOCTOR:

~takes a sip of his milk, speaking clearly~ childish or not, I _was_ literally raised in a barn. ~mumbles around another bite of pancake~ childishness has nothing to do with it.

MASTER:

~chuckles again, leaning over to affectionately ruffle the Doctor’s damp hair and briefly grope the Doctor’s shoulder before moving back to take a large bite of his pancake. Swallows it before speaking~ I think presents after breakfast sounds fine.

ALAN:

~exclaims happily~ yay! ~realizes his mouth was full, swallowing and correcting himself~ I mean—yay!

DOCTOR:

~continues to eat his pancakes and drink the milk, swallowing to speak~ oh! And I did take Eliase to Wales.

ALAN:

The bird lady? ~he asks, eating his pancake as quickly as possible and licking his fingers when he finishes, jumping up to run over to the tree~ presents!

MASTER:

~looks over at him, calling scoldingly~ Alan, come back to the table.

ALAN:

~turns to look at him, pouting before slowly making his way back to plop down in his seat~

DOCTOR:

~looks disapproving of Alan’s behavior as well~ I did say after _everyone’s_ done. You should enjoy your food, not scarf it down. ~takes another bite of food, swallowing before answering~ and yes, the bird lady.

ALAN:

~rests his head on the table, mumbling shamefully into the wood~ sorry Daddy; Father…

MASTER:

~finishes his pancake at a leisurely pace, biting the end of the fork thoughtfully when his plate is empty~

DOCTOR:

~finishes his own pancakes shortly after the Master, downing the small bit of remaining milk in his cup~ right; ~takes his dishes and utensils to the counter next to the sink~ who’s going to go first? ~takes a bit of meat from the fridge to set it in the bowl to feed Karen and refills her water~

KAREN:

~runs over as soon as the bowl is moved, ready to ravenously devour the meat when the Doctor sets it down~

MASTER:

~goes over to set his dishes in the sink apart from his glass of milk~

ALAN:

~jumps up to run to the tree again~ you go first, Daddy! ~picks up one of the gifts he got~ here, here! ~sits down on the floor in front of the couch, holding the present out~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly, walking over and sitting on the couch~ alright! ~takes the present, waiting until the Master has joined them to open it~

MASTER:

~walks over with his glass of milk, sitting next to the Doctor and bringing an arm around his waist~

ALAN:

~watches intently as the Doctor opens the present, standing up and picking up the silver medal from an ancient Olympic Games, putting it around the Doctor’s neck~ at first I got it cuz it looked nice, but now it’s cuz you saved Christmas!

MASTER:

~smiles warmly at Alan’s explanation~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as well, hugging Alan happily~ thank you! I’m gonna wear it all the time! ~ruffles his son’s hair as he backs out of the hug, expecting someone to volunteer to go next~

ALAN:

~hugs the Doctor back eagerly, going over to the tree and picking up a random wrapped gift~ who’s is this?

MASTER:

~Looks over at it~ that’s yours, actually. Go ahead and open it.

ALAN:

~comes around in front of the couch, sitting down and turning the squishable package over in his hands~

DOCTOR:

~speaks after a moment of watching Alan, practically bouncing with impatience~ Go on, then; don’t keep us in suspense! Well, I suppose the Master knows already, but still!

ALAN:

~squeaks and starts unwrapping the present, taking out a yellow stuffed animal—or, stuffed creature, based off of an animal on an alien planet—that’s got four paws, a long fluffy tail and a squat body. Alan seems mesmerized by the toy, petting it gently~ it’s so soft! ~gets up and sits on the couch next to the Master, hugging him~ thank you Father!

DOCTOR:

~he smiles, looking at the toy and trying to identify the creature it’s based off of while simultaneously finding it adorable that the Master, of all people, thought of a soft, fluffy stuffed animal for their son~

MASTER:

~hugs Alan back briefly, letting go and giving the Doctor a playful cuff on the head for his thought, indignantly drinking his milk~

ALAN:

~curls up at the end of the couch, snuggling with the stuffed animal happily~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master innocently~ I can’t be held accountable for my _thoughts_ , now can I?

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes~ I’m just messing with you. ~gestures toward the tree~ go on then; you haven’t given anything out yet.

DOCTOR:

Okay, wait here. ~stands and gestures to a box about the dimensions of a shoe box~ I mean, technically I wrapped that one for you, but—just—you’ll understand in a minute. ~runs out of the TARDIS, supposedly to get the Master’s present~

MASTER:

~looks exceedingly confused, standing up~ Doctor- ~shakes his head when the Doctor leaves the house, finishing his milk and going to put it in the sink~

DOCTOR:

~after a minute or so the Doctor comes back, whispering something encouragingly before the padding of paws can be heard~

PUPPY:

~a white border collie puppy with black and brown speckles with a ribbon rather than a collar on trots up to the Master~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, his hands behind his back as he looks at the Master, immensely hopeful that he likes the present~

PUPPY:

~stands on her hind legs for a second as if to get a better look at him before circling the Master’s legs once~

MASTER:

~looks down at the puppy with wide eyes, tensed up and taking a step back as he’s not sure exactly what to do in this situation. Looks up at the Doctor, seeing his expression and forcing himself to relax, still bewildered~ hold on—is it—that’s—for _me?_

ALAN:

~looks over at the puppy, gasping~ aww!

PUPPY:

~turns her attention to Alan when he reacts~

DOCTOR:

~is a little put off by the Master’s response but still nodding with every hope the Master likes it~

MASTER:

~glances back at Alan then back down at the puppy, slowly crouching down to pet the puppy’s head and unable to resist a smile at this point. Looks up at the Doctor with a grin~ now we’ve got two children _and_ two puppies in the house.

ALAN:

~gets up off the couch to sit next to the Master, looking up at the Doctor in confusion~ what does that mean?

DOCTOR:

~laughs good-humoredly~ I’d say “at least I feed and dress myself”, but you make the food… oh well. Who really wants to grow up anyway? ~walks over and sits on the couch~

MASTER:

~picks up the puppy, standing and going over to sit down next to the Doctor with the puppy in his lap~ True. Does he or she have a name?

ALAN:

~climbs back up onto the couch, staring at the puppy~

DOCTOR:

No, she doesn’t yet.

PUPPY:

~doesn’t protest being carried, putting her front paws on the Master’s chest and wagging her tail happily as she stands in the Master’s lap~

MASTER:

~stares back at the puppy intently, holding her up with his hands under her shoulders~

ALAN:

~reaches over and pets her back, fiddling with her bow~ what should we name her?

DOCTOR:

It’s the Master’s decision. ~he smiles happily as it seems like the Master likes his gift~

PUPPY:

~strains her neck to lick the Master’s arm affectionately~

MASTER:

~scowls indignantly, setting the puppy down in his lap and absently petting her with a contented smile~ I’ll think about it later. Who’s next?

PUPPY:

~lays down across the Master’s lap, equally content~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and answers~ you to me or Alan to you makes sense, since I just went.

ALAN:

I’ll go! ~he interjects before the Master could respond, hopping over to the tree holding his stuffed animal and picking up a small cubic package, running over to set it in the Master’s lap on top of the puppy~

PUPPY:

~shakes the item off and steps away from it onto the Doctor’s lap, startled and disgruntled by the encounter~

DOCTOR:

~pets her comfortingly and looks at the cube in interest~

MASTER:

~catches the wrapped cube before it falls off of his lap, inspecting it briefly before taking the wrapping off, and opening the box the item is in; when he takes out the translucent square pyramid it starts glowing a pleasant green color~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

~seems a little confused as well, looking over at the pyramid analytically~

PUPPY:

~doesn’t move closer to it but rather tries to smell what it is from where she is~

MASTER:

~moves an inch away from the Doctor so there’s room to set it down on the couch between them, and the light disappears when he lets it go, leaving the shape a milky white color~

ALAN:

~shrugs~ it makes colors. Do you like it?

DOCTOR:

~knowing the question isn’t for him, pokes the pyramid experimentally~

PUPPY:

~takes the opportunity to jump back into the Master’s lap as the Doctor stopped petting her when he got distracted~

PYRAMID:

~briefly turns a thoughtful lime-yellow before going dark again~

MASTER:

~scoops up the puppy as she jumps back into his lap, turning her over and giving her a belly rub~ yes, it’s lovely, Alan.

DOCTOR:

Hmmm… ~touches the device for a longer period of time, thinking about different events that inspire different emotions—sorrow then anger then bitterness then happiness—keeping the purposeful emotional roller coaster from the Master out of courtesy~

PUPPY:

~pants happily, wagging her tail as much as she can in her position~

ALAN:

~Alan and the Master exchange a brief hug, after which Alan notices the pyramid changing from navy blue to red to purple to green again, his eyes wide~ how’d you do that?

MASTER:

~also looks at the device with intrigue~

DOCTOR:

~smiles triumphantly~ it’s based on emotion. I just thought about things that cause different emotions to make it different colors. ~tries thinking about something that makes him happy and guilty at the same time, still concealing his thoughts as he tries to manipulate the colors~

PYRAMID:

~turns a rosy color with a darker tint~

MASTER:

~reaches over to pick it up~ interesting… ~it turns a mostly-yellow green while he’s holding it, and he brings it over to set it down on the puppy’s stomach~

PUPPY:

~doesn’t seem fazed, the pyramid turning a happy green color~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, looking up from the pyramid at his Master~ so, Master, you or me next?

MASTER:

Eh ~looks upwards thoughtfully before meeting the Doctor’s gaze again with an almost sly smile~ I’d like to wait to give you mine. ~takes the pyramid off of the puppy’s stomach and it turns a reddish pink, setting it down again on the couch so it doesn’t show any color~

DOCTOR:

~grins when he sees the color~ alright, just me, then! ~stands to get Alan’s present, which is in fairly heavy wrapped box that he sets in Alan’s lap~

ALAN:

~looks down at the box with a happy gasp, setting aside his toy to pick it up~ it’s heavy! ~starts tearing away the wrapping paper, eager to know what it is; inside there’s a golden-looking disk about a foot in diameter with controls around the side, over half of which look like they’ve been added or at least tampered with though there’s an obvious red button with a power symbol written on it in the same white writing that seems to label a lot of the other controls in slightly sloppy but legible English~

ALAN:

Huh? ~looks at the strange item in confusion, reaching in to pull it out of the box, looking over at the Doctor~ what is it? ~curiously messes with a few of the controls~

DOCTOR:

~presses the power button and a spherical projection of a neighboring galaxy shows itself. He launches into describing how to zoom and change where and when the projection is showing. Presses what looks like a fast-forward button and the solar systems orbit visibly within their galaxy~ I had to widen its scope and such so you could really see a good amount.

ALAN:

~stares at the projection with wonder, speechless for a good long while before reaching out, his hand going through the projection and he lets out a squeal of delight~ Daddy, it’s amazing!

MASTER:

~looks at it and blinks a few times, feeling a little outdone~

DOCTOR:

~smiles happily~ I’m glad you like it! ~though realizing his tendency to show off might need to reign itself in in the future when he notices the Master’s response~

MASTER:

~smiles reassuringly, ruffling the Doctor’s hair and mentally explaining that he’d never want the Doctor to stop showing off~ right; my turn now.

ALAN:

~plays around with the device~

MASTER:

~sets the puppy aside, gets up and goes to the tree, picking up a thin rectangular present and walking back over to set it in the Doctor’s lap~

DOCTOR:

~curiously unwraps the present, glad the Master’s not upset from his showing off~

PUPPY:

~sits where the Master was, trying to pay attention to everything that’s going on at once~

PRESENT:

~inside the box is what looks almost like a dog tag, that can clip onto something by itself but also comes with a necklace chain, having a circular Gallifreyan symbol engraved on it that is a unique combination of both of their family names~

MASTER:

I know we can’t exactly have a real Gallifreyan ceremony, but…we can go through with all of the other traditions.

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, though he realizes wearing so many things on his neck is unnecessary and clipping the ‘dog tag’ to his collar. Hugs the Master happily~ {it’s perfect.}

MASTER:

~hugs the Doctor back, giving a happy sigh and speaking when he lets go~ is that all of it, then? ~looks around at the wrapping paper all over the floor, resting his head on the Doctor’s chest as he watches Alan play with the galaxy-projector thing~

DOCTOR:

Oh, wait; no, it’s not. Jack brought something over. ~stands, shifting some paper aside to pick up the gift and bring it back to the couch~

PRESENT:

~the present is what looks like an unwrapped safe, small enough to fit in one hand but very clearly locked; there’s a note attached to the top that says it’s from Jack and recommending caution when opening it. Underneath is a separate present that’s wrapped and for Si’nuitelle~

DOCTOR:

~he smiles, setting the wrapped one for Si’nuitelle aside though he’s curious and taking out his newer sonic to cautiously unlock the safe, a little concerned as to what needed to be locked away but figuring it can’t be too dangerous if it’s a gift~

PRESENT:

~the safe opens from the top, and inside is a sleek black alien gadget that expands and retracts similarly to a pinecone when activated and deactivated. There’s also a note folded up in the box~

ALAN:

What’d Jack get? ~peers over to try to see into the box~

DOCTOR:

~checks the note before he does more than look over the device~ not sure… something alien.

MASTER:

~hovers over what the Doctor’s doing~

NOTE:

~reads “it gave us a little trouble with memories a while back. Thought you guys might be able to use it; seemed made for memory storage. Too bad we’re not telepathic; who knows, maybe you’ll find some really great porn in there. Merry Christmas, Jack”~

DOCTOR:

~laughs aloud when he reads the note, handing it to the Master and taking out the device~ it’s probably best you don’t mess with this, Alan, we don’t know what’s on it—or what it does, really.

ALAN:

Aww, but… ~protests meekly~

MASTER:

~takes the note, reading it and smiling a little before looking over at the Doctor~ is it just for memories?

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ well, it seems like that’s Jack’s guess. Thought he did try to sell what he thought was an empty, broken down ship that ended up as a medical pod that ended up turning people into creepy zombie children, so I’m not going to assume this is what he says it is, though I will assume it’s not that bad this time.

ALAN:

What’s zombie? ~he asks curiously~

MASTER:

~reaches over towards the device~ may I take a look?

MENTAL:

~suddenly, out of nowhere, the drums are louder in the Doctor’s mind~

DOCTOR:

~drops the device in the process of quickly bringing his hands to his ears, suddenly seeming closer to afraid than curious before swallowing, shaking his head and setting his hands back in his lap, seeming to struggle to regain some focus~ s-sorry… Zombies are… brainless people who were revived from the dead and don’t really exist.

ALAN:

Daddy? ~he asks in squeaky concern~

MASTER:

~picks up the device in his left hand, bringing his right to gently rest on the Doctor’s cheek with a small frown~ what was that?

DOCTOR:

~forces a smile~ I’m fine, it’s just a-… volume problem, I’ll be okay. It’s not that much, just startled me a little bit. ~manages to sound convincing enough, forgetting the Master can tell that he’s afraid due to the link~

MASTER:

~leans over to give the Doctor a brief kiss, rubbing the Doctor’s cheek afterward, still looking worried~ well… I’m here if you need help, okay? ~sighs lightly, turning to Alan with a reassuring smile~ let’s clean up; we’ve made an absolute mess of the floor.

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ okay. ~gets off of the couch to gather wrapping paper, certain thoughts of his growing concealed to the Master as he helps clean, though he does explain to the Master what happened with the drums and the fact that it’s never happened to him before in hopes that it’s at least somewhat normal for the drums and perhaps they will die down soon~

MASTER:

~pats the puppy’s head before getting up to clean up the wrapping paper with the Doctor, faltering at the information and explaining that something so sudden usually means they’ve been quiet for a while and are now coming back up to where they’ll be the majority of the time~

ALAN:

~picks up a scrap of paper, trying to feed it to the puppy~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, biting the inside of his lip as he remembers he used Caroline as a way to vent it before and now she’s dead~

PUPPY:

~gets off of the couch to avoid being fed the unappealing object~

ALAN:

~gets up to follow the puppy, giggling as he catches up to her and scoops her up~ gotcha!

MASTER:

~looks up at Alan and the puppy, smiling as he stands and brings the wrapping paper scraps to the bin~

DOCTOR:

~follows with the scraps he’s gathered~ we should bring Si’nuitelle her present from Jack.

PUPPY:

~struggles to get out of Alan’s grip~

ALAN:

Jack gave Si’nuitelle a present? ~he asks in surprise, setting the puppy down when she wriggles out of his grasp. Pouts guiltily~ oh no… I forgot to get her something!

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, Alan. I’m sure she’s not upset with you. ~picks up Si’nuitelle’s present~ but yes, he did.

PUPPY:

~wanders, sniffing around and exploring her new home~

KAREN:

~finishes her chunk of meat, walking away to curl up somewhere obscure but happening to notice the puppy on her way, pausing to regard her warily~

ALAN:

~goes to follow the Doctor, seeming plenty reassured, now eager~ let’s go!

MASTER:

~looks around, wondering where his puppy’s wandered off to~

PUPPY:

~tries to play with the cat when she notices her, bouncing from side to side in hopes that she’ll make a friend~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the door to head to the TARDIS~

KAREN:

~looks disgusted, putting her ears back and limping away from the strange overly-energetic creature~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor after Alan, remembering Alan hasn’t seen the TARDIS’ new interior~ did you ever find out what was going on with Ianto?

DOCTOR:

No; but I try not to get too into Torchwood’s business. It’s a sort of mutual understanding that I disagree with the way they operate but someone needs to be the hero when I’m not around and I trust them far more than UNIT. We generally keep our distance unless we need help or Jack decides to stalk me.

PUPPY:

~disappointedly pads back into the living room~

ALAN:

~puts on his shoes before they go outside~

MASTER:

~looks a mixture of amused and confused~ Jack stalks you occasionally?

DOCTOR:

He found my severed hand and used it to track me down before. That’s why we were at the end of the universe—Jack tracked me down and I ran because both the TARDIS and I could feel that his existence is wrong; so much so that the TARDIS went to the end of the universe to shake him off. So not frequently, but I count that as stalker behavior.

MASTER:

~walks next to the Doctor as they go out to the TARDIS, reaching over to take his hand and gently offering to take the drums~

ALAN:

~hops down the stairs after them, looking around in confusion~ what happened to the snow?

ENVIRONMENT:

~since it’s not currently snowing, the road and sidewalk are clear~

DOCTOR:

It melted. ~delicately but insistently refuses the Master’s offer, holding his hand~ remember how I said it was frozen water? It’s normal water now. ~opens the TARDIS doors when they get to them~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor as he refuses, sighing through his nose and suggesting that it would make more sense for them to trade off periodically so no one’s stuck with them for too long~

ALAN:

~gasps when the Doctor opens the door, running into the TARDIS~ woah! ~looks around at the new interior with awe~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Alan, unwilling to continue his mental conversation~ I know, right? The TARDIS never disappoints! ~walks into the TARDIS, starting towards the hall~ the room are a bit rearranged, so don’t go running ahead.

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor’s hand, turning to close the door and smile at Alan as the child runs up to the console~

ALAN:

And the console’s all new… ~walks around it once to admire it, before noticing the Doctor’s heading up and running back over to follow him~

DOCTOR:

~runs his hand along the wall as he walks up into the hallway, always finding the TARDIS as welcome company~ yes; I quite like it this way.

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor up the stairs, smiling brightly~ I like it too! ~glances back into the console room before they walk further into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door to Alan’s room when they get to it, calling softly~ hello, Si’nuitelle, we’re back!

SI’NUITELLE:

~groans sleepily, sitting up and blinking at the Doctor~ hello. ~brushes her hair out of her face, picking up her dishes and going to hand them to the Doctor~

ALAN:

~goes over to her with a smile~ no silly, Daddy’s bringing you a gift from Jack!

DOCTOR:

~takes the dishes and sets them aside~ {yes; Jack brought you a Christmas present the other day.} ~holds out the wrapped gift for Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~furrows her eyebrows in confusion, hesitating, then reaching out to take the gift from the Doctor, staring down at it~ {what do I do with it?}

DOCTOR:

~sits down next to Si’nuitelle, putting a small tear in the wrapping paper to demonstrate what he’s saying~ {you tear the paper to open it; the gift will be inside. Perhaps inside a box as well.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding, looking focused as she pulls the paper apart from the small tear, uncovering a box that she also opens, blinking at the red rose that’s inside. Smiles slightly, picking up the flower~ It’s pretty. ~there’s a small note attached to it~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the attached note, figuring Si’nuitelle can’t read English~ {do you want me to read the note to you?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Oh—} ~notices there’s a note, lifting it up~ {yes please.} ~shows it to the Doctor~

NOTE:

~it reads “Drop by HQ sometime, Si –Captain Jack Harkness”~

ALAN:

What is it? ~he asks as he peers over~

DOCTOR:

{Drop by HQ sometime, Si –Captain Jack Harkness.} ~reads the note easily before answering Alan~ it’s a rose.

SI’NUITELLE:

{What does it mean?}

ALAN:

~stands up on his tiptoes, leaning over to sniff the rose in her hand~ smells nice.

DOCTOR:

{it means he wants to see you again. He like you quite a bit.} ~looks at the rose thoughtfully before standing back up, grabbing the dishes~ {well, I should get you water for that and more of my blood as long as you’re not experiencing any new chest pains or heart burn…}

SI’NUITELLE:

~shakes her head, smiling~ {I’m feeling a little better, actually… just tired.}

ALAN:

~looks around the room, suddenly noticing the Master didn’t follow them up~ where’s Father? ~asking more in confusion than concern~

DOCTOR:

{that’s good.} ~turns to the doorway~ … no clue, one moment… ~mentally asks the Master where he is~

MASTER:

~replies in a playful tone, challenging the Doctor to come find him, but does specify that he’s in the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

Whelp, looks like we’re going to have to hunt the Master down. C’mon, Alan, let’s track down your Father. ~walks out of the room, sniffing around to catch onto the Master’s scent~

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor out, smelling the air~ where’s he gone?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master’s scent leads to the other staircase in the console room that leads upward~

DOCTOR:

Dunno, he’s hiding—don’t worry, though, he wants us to find him. ~goes up the other staircase with curiosity, sniffing the Master out~ it’s a game.

ALAN:

Oh ~smiles, running to catch up to the Doctor when he follows the trail~ so you’re smelling for him?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trail leads down the hallway, and it seems almost like the drums have gotten a little louder~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~furrows his eyebrows, trying to focus on the task at hand though he’s getting a bit agitated by the activity, knowing he has to _do_ something soon if he wants to keep his sanity~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment he realizes the extra volume is coming from down the hallway, matched to the rhythm of the ones in his head and stopping after a moment to change into a different rhythm; the Master’s scent leads to the door the noise is coming from behind~

DOCTOR:

Ffff—gah, ~opens the door to the noise, less than amused~ did it occur to you that that would make it sound like they got louder?

ALAN:

What got louder, Daddy? ~he asks as he walks up behind the Doctor, seeing the Master~ Father!

MASTER:

~gets up from behind a drum set, smiling apologetically~ sorry, I was just messing around. ~looks around the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s a music room, filled with instruments mostly from earth, a blue-spiraled recorder with a tassel at the end catching the Doctor’s eye~

DOCTOR:

I don’t remember the last time I played an instrument… ~walks toward the old recorder~ I remember _this,_ though! This was from my second self, all those years ago… ~picks up the ancient instrument~ one of my companions got so sick of it they chopped it up—I remade it, of course…

MASTER:

~chuckles, asking curiously as he walks over~ and you haven’t played anything since then?

ALAN:

~wanders the room, looking around at the instruments before making his way over to a grand piano in the back, staring at it, speechless~

DOCTOR:

I’m certain I have—a piano here, a guitar there, but _this;_ I played this all the time… helped me think. ~experimentally plays a few notes, some quick scales, seeming to quickly remember it all and starting to play an actual song—an old upbeat folksong he used to like that isn’t too long~

MASTER:

~smiles warmly at the Doctor’s playing, looking over at Alan as the child turns around~

ALAN:

~stares at the Doctor in disbelief~ Daddy! Are _you_ doing that? It makes noise?

DOCTOR:

~stops playing and nods~ pretty much everything in here does; feel free to look around, try what you like. ~finishes his song with a flourish as if he never stopped~

ALAN:

~grins and runs over to a guitar on a stand, poking around with it until he finds that the strings make nosie when you strum them~

MASTER:

Does the TARDIS usually rearrange rooms like this when she changes? ~asks as he goes back to sit behind the drum set and picks up a pair of sticks, quietly rolling on the snare~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. Adds stuff, rearranges it; it’s a good time, finding my way around again and uncovering her little surprises. ~looks through the recorder from the mouthpiece~ still works, too!

MASTER:

Hm. ~experimentally plays around on the other drums, finishing with more purpose on a cymbal that he silences right away~ what do you say we do a bit of exploring then?

DOCTOR:

Sure- ~notices the dishes he set on the floor when he went to play the recorder, going to pick them up~ I should take care of Si’nuitelle first, though. I’ll come back here afterward, then we can wander.

MASTER:

Alright; we’ll keep ourselves busy. ~smiles at the Doctor, setting the drumsticks aside and getting up to go over to Alan and figure out how the guitar works for himself~

DOCTOR:

~leaves and goes to the med room, just washing stuff in there and grabbing his preserved blood and supplies before going to get a vase and water and go to Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is laying down on the bed when the Doctor enters, in the middle of coughing; she’s put the rose and the box down on the bedside table~

DOCTOR:

~sets the vase—a thin vase with a blue spiral pattern on it—on the table and carefully puts the rose inside~

SI’NUITELLE:

~catches her breath, turning over to look at what the Doctor’s doing and speaking with a rasp~ {what’s that for?}

DOCTOR:

{to keep the rose alive longer.} ~sets up a more substantial dose of his blood as he explains~ {the rose is a plant, which means it is living. But plants don’t live long, especially not without soil or water.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the rose, then at the blood supplies being set up, looking nervous~ {…again…?}

DOCTOR:

{What I gave you before was a very small dose; they’ll likely die out on their own, so yes. It didn’t hurt that much last time, did it? It shouldn’t this time, either—maybe a little more, but not badly.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{No, it wasn’t horrible…} ~smiles slightly in reassurance~ {I’ll be fine.} ~extends her arm to the Doctor, closing her eyes and looking away~

DOCTOR:

~disinfects the area~ {so, off-record, what do you think of Jack?} ~waits for a second but not long enough for Si’nuitelle to respond before administering the needle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~flinches~ {Jack…? He’s—nice. I can’t understand a lot of what he’s said, but he seems kind.}

DOCTOR:

{He is…} ~looks distant as he sterilizes and puts away the medical supplies, wondering if Si’nuitelle regenerates~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at her arm when the Doctor’s done, asking~ {did you put in more than last time?}

DOCTOR:

~focuses again~ {yes. Should have a real effect this time, I hope.} ~smiles over at Si’nuitelle~ {You shouldn’t need more—not too soon, at least. You’ll be better in no time; just you wait!}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and nods~ {thank you…} ~lays backs down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling before looking over at the rose in the vase~

DOCTOR:

{don’t thank me; at least not until you’re better.} ~leaves the room to put the supplies away and head back to the music room~

  
MASTER:

~when the Doctor gets there, the Master is sitting at the piano in the back, slowly playing the beginning to “Hallelujah”~

ALAN:

~sits on the floor in front of him with the guitar, glaring at his fingers in determination as he switches between C and A-minor chords with a bit of fumbling in between~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the music, coming in as silently as possible to grab a harmonica and play along with the Master and Alan, sounding horrible for a moment before figuring the instrument out and playing along with them~

MASTER:

~grins over at the Doctor, looking back down at the keys and the music as he advances into the next section of the song. Starts singing softly, reading the lyrics~ I heard there was a secret chord… that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don’t really care for music, do you?

ALAN:

~looks up at the Master in bewilderment, his playing dying out~

DOCTOR:

~plays a harmony and smiles at the Master’s singing, glad the drums somewhat fit the tempo—enough that it doesn’t create cacophony~

ALAN:

~sets the guitar in his lap, having lost the timing of the music and now giving up~

MASTER:

~continues on to play stronger chords~ it goes like this, the fourth the fifth—the minor fall, the major lift—the baffled king composing, hallelujah… ~his playing softens again and he glances briefly at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~plays several parts on the harmonica at once as he gets more used to it, walking over to stand next to the Master~

MASTER:

~sings the rest of the chorus, trialing off at the end of it instead of continuing~

ALAN:

~whines over the music~ Father, what am I supposed to do now?

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful, skimming through the music on the piano before standing~

DOCTOR:

Play! ~he responds, walking over to his son~ mess with how you play it until it sounds good. ~goes to put the harmonica away~ that’s how you learn to improvise anything, really—anyone can read and recite a paper, but to _play,_ you have to really learn an instrument.

ALAN:

But, I _don’t_ sound good, Daddy. ~picks up the guitar again, situating his fingers to play a G chord and strumming, wincing at the unattractive sound it makes~

DOCTOR:

Weren’t you listening? I said you should keep trying _until_ it sounds good. But first let me see that for a second, ~takes the guitar, checking to be sure it’s tuned and tuning it if it’s not~

GUITAR:

~isn’t perfectly in tune, but is playable in its current state~

ALAN:

~watches the Doctor curiously~

MASTER:

~turns to face them, sitting on the bench in front of the piano and commenting~ I’d say reading and reciting the music counts as “playing”. ~makes air-quotes, sounding semi-defensive~

DOCTOR:

~hands the guitar back to Alan, answering the Master~ reading and reciting is a part of learning and yes, playing—particularly in large groups. For example, do you know what the pedals do?

MASTER:

Of course. One muffles, one sustains specific notes, and the last one sustains everything when down. ~turns back to the piano, demonstrating each one of these features with a chord~

DOCTOR:

Yes. And if you use them sometimes when the music doesn’t tell you, you can add a lot more character to a song than it has initially. Along with changing up the rhythm a bit. Maybe even the notes, depending on the song.

MASTER:

~smirks slightly, getting up~ how about you demonstrate. ~goes to the back wall, which is made of bookshelves full of musical scores and books. Plucks one off the shelf, opening it to a symphony by Beethoven written for only piano and offering it to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes the piece and sets it up on the piano, sitting on the bench and looking the piece over. Warms up breifly as he speaks~ okay… ~starts out playing the piece fairly simply and straight-out how it’s written—which, while it is a nice piece as is, is not how the Doctor intends to continue it for much longer~

MASTER:

~walks around to stand behind the Doctor, looking over his shoulder at the music and what the Doctor’s playing, seeming extremely focused but at the same time his hands come to rest around the Doctor’s waist~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the action, one simply wrong note resulting from the distraction, though he just continues on, now playing with the pedals, making what is intended in the music to be a soft, high bit more intense with an eerie transition to a lower part he makes softer by contrast—though it is at the volume and intensity it is at in the music. Soon enough he’s adding runs and harmonic notes where there are none, clearly having fun though he does mess up a few times~

MASTER:

~grins, enjoying the Doctor’s rendition of the piece and finding his point met, though he does unbutton the Doctor’s suit jacket and reach in to tickle the other Timelord’s sides as he plays~

DOCTOR:

~plays an off chord that fits within the music, focusing intently on the song now, determined to get to the end despite any distractions~

MASTER:

~leans down to nuzzle the side of the Doctor’s face, chuckling~ oh Doctor, stop being so serious. ~smiles, playfully flicking the Doctor’s ear lobe with his tongue~

ALAN:

~picks up the guitar again decidedly and tries to refine his G chord~

DOCTOR:

~seems to relax a bit, improvising an ending before the actual ending as trying so hard to focus over the drums is strenuous and pointless~ I learned how to play from Beethoven… I was there when he was born too; helped out his mother.

ALAN:

~looks over at them~ who’s Beethoven? And could he teach me this? ~holds up the guitar in frustrated despair~

DOCTOR:

Probably not. He couldn’t hear and was honestly awfully ill-tempered. ~looks back at Alan~ though _I_ probably could. Later. When _my_ temperament’s better. For now, we have some hallways to explore.

MASTER:

Oh; yes, let’s go. ~lets go of the Doctor, straightening up and going over to pick up Alan’s guitar and put it back on the stand~

ALAN:

~hops to his feet, eagerly running to the door~

DOCTOR:

~puts away the music exactly where it was before, starting towards the door afterwards~ don’t get too far ahead, Alan!

ALAN:

~looks back at the Doctor, nodding~ okay, Daddy! ~keeping an audible distance ahead of them~

MASTER:

~smiles and follows close behind the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan at a walk~ so, should we be systematic and go door by door, or…?

ALAN:

~runs up to the next door on the right, disregarding the one that was closer but on the left~ let’s go in here! ~opens the door, running inside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room looks like a Christmas-y wonderland of fake snow and decorated trees, though there are three trees in the center that are larger than the rest, each with a present underneath them; one ornate silver tree with red-and-gold decoration, one that’s the traditional green color with blue and silver decoration, and one that’s white with fake snow and shining icicles~

MASTER:

What the hell—honestly, can _either_ of you get any more ridiculous… ~mumbles at the TARDIS’ pretentious display~

ALAN:

~seems happy as ever, rolling through the snow and laughing~ it’s not cold!

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly~ not without being utterly incomprehensible. Though some would argue that we’re already there! ~walks towards the three larger trees, looking at the various decorations~ if you can make a grand gesture, why not make it as grand as possible?

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows, confused by the Doctor’s statement~ I’d say _you’re_ already there. ~follows him anyway, looking at the trees thoughtfully~

ALAN:

~stumbles through the fake snow after them~

DOCTOR:

I’d rather be ridiculous than grumpy. ~sits down under the blue tree, picking up the small present and inspecting it~ these _are_ for each of us. Yours is the red one, Master.

MASTER:

~walks over to the silver tree with red and gold decorations, circling it to admire the decorations before even thinking about the present beneath it~

ALAN:

~falls to his knees in front of the white tree, looking up at it briefly before digging in the snow~ do I get one? Who’sit from?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan, nodding happily~ it’s from the TARDIS; and of course you do. She wouldn’t forget you!

ALAN:

~smiles, patting together a loose snowball and throwing it at the Doctor’s arm with a giggle~ gotcha!

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, shaking the snow off of his shoulder and opening his present eagerly when he decides he can’t wait for everyone to be about to open theirs. Smiles warmly when he opens it, a small golden disk hovering out of the box, landing on the Doctor’s shoulder with its tiny stick legs~

ALAN:

~squeaks, looking at the thing in surprise~ Daddy! What is that!? ~seems almost frightened~

MASTER:

~comes around his tree and sits in front of it, glancing at the thing on the Doctor’s shoulder curiously~

DOCTOR:

It’s telepathically linked to the TARDIS; it makes it so she can really come along with us like a person could. ~gently pets the robot~ isn’t that right, old girl?

TARDIS-GADGET:

~extends its legs slightly to lean into the Doctor’s hand appreciatively~

MASTER:

~puts his hands on the ground in front of him, gently pawing at the snow and seeming in a general state of confusion~

ALAN:

~relaxes~ Oh. Well hi! ~crawls over and gently pokes the robot, tensing up afterwards in case it does something scary~

TARDIS-GADGET:

~turns as if to look at Alan, then lifts one of its legs and moves it from side to side by a limited amount, trying to wave before putting her leg back down~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master after a moment~ you alright?

MASTER:

~flinches visibly and abruptly lifts his head to look at the Doctor, answering without hesitation~ yes, I’m fine, ~watches him expectantly, the statement seeming genuine at least~

DOCTOR:

Well, then, what were you thinking about? ~lays back in the fake snow, unintentionally making the robot have to scramble onto his chest to not get smushed~

MASTER:

Just trying to make sense of my memories… ~speaks softly but loud enough to be heard, seeming to relax a little~

ALAN:

~finds his gift, lifting it up above his head~ Daddy, can I open it?

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, turning his head to look at Alan and answer~ yes; go right ahead.

ALAN:

~he grins, setting it down in his lap and eagerly opening his gift~

MASTER:

~thoughtfully goes back to kneading the snow, though he occasionally glances back over at the Doctor and Alan~

PRESENT:

~the box contains a large book with Gallifreyan written on the cover~

DOCTOR:

~sits up to see it~ {children’s story collection…} it’s a bunch of little stories, written in Gallifreyan so you can learn it.

ALAN:

~lifts the book out of the box, flipping through it with interest~ it’s all Gallifreyan?

MASTER:

~picks up his present, looking over it thoughtfully~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~looks over the book before turning to the Master curiously~ so, what’d you get?

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, now opening it in order to be able to answer his question. In the box, there is the laser screwdriver with fixed isomorphic controls and what looks like a gun—but certainly can’t actually be a gun. Looks confused, picking up his laser and turning it over in his hand~ this… and, this… ~carefully picks up the gun, setting it back down in the box when Alan speaks~

ALAN:

What is it? ~gets up and goes to walk over to the Master~

DOCTOR:

Stand back for a second, Alan… ~looks over, equally confused and throwing his small box out into the open~ shoot this. I doubt she’d give you something dangerous—other than the fixed laser.

MASTER:

~hurriedly fumbles with the gun to aim it at the box and shoot; the box grows to be about as tall as him in an instant, and he scrambles backward in surprise~

DOCTOR:

~looks at it, bewildered for a moment before taking the shrink ray out and shooting the box, which goes back to exactly the size it was before~

MASTER:

~relaxes minimally when the Doctor shrinks it again~

ALAN:

~runs over to hide behind the Doctor, staring at the box~ what happened…?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan and the Master in turn~ wow; you two are jumpy, aren’t you? It just grew by a factor equal to what this shrinks by. It’s probably so that we can undo shrinking something.

ALAN:

~steps out from behind the Doctor and goes up to the box, picking it up and sitting down in the snow, contemplating the item~

MASTER:

~picks up the box his gift came in, carefully putting the gun back in it~ now what could we ever need something like this for… ~crawls over to the Doctor, smiling mischievously~

DOCTOR:

~grins back at the Master~ well, I’m sure we’ll find _some_ use for it. ~sets the shrink ray down~ as long as we don’t shoot the growth ray, we should be fine.

MASTER:

~sets a hand on the shrink ray the Doctor just set down, crawling forward up into the Doctor’s lap~ of course. ~pulls him into a tender kiss, backing off teasingly after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~scowls briefly before bringing a hand to the back of the Master’s head, kissing him back a little forcefully, though briefly~

MASTER:

~gives a small muffled sound of surprise when he’s pulled forward again, chuckling afterward and getting off of the Doctor, picking up the shrink-portal gun as he stands~ so, have we exhausted what this room has to offer?

DOCTOR:

I think so. ~stands, brushing the fake snow off of his clothing~ by the way, if what you’re wearing is from my wardrobe, you can fit pretty much anything in your pockets. I got tired of needing to add places to put the things I carry around.

MASTER:

~looks down at his trouser pocket, then to the gun~ I think I’ll keep them all in the box. ~picks up the box and puts both guns in it, taking out his laser screwdriver and pocketing it~

DOCTOR:

~nods, starting towards the door~ okay; let’s go! On to see what else has changed… ~stuffs his hands in his trouser pockets as he walks~

ALAN:

~gets up, leaving the Doctor’s box in the snow and grabbing his book~ wait for me! ~catches up to the Doctor and the Master, running past them and out into the hallway with a giggle~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, knowing they can’t really get close in the TARDIS and letting his mind wander a bit~

MASTER:

~holds the box with his items in it as he walks~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass an open archway that leads through to the wardrobe, which has more of a circle-pattern, yellow-orange theme to it with translucent glass floors~

ALAN:

~passes it~

MASTER:

~keeps walking as well, entering the Doctor’s mind and settling there to be closer to the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~easily welcomes the Master into his mind though it’s not quite as stable as usual with the occasional violent but immediately suppressed thought~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor, trying to gently bring those thoughts to his own attention without disrupting the Doctor’s stability. Hopes to find some way to help without taking the drums as the Doctor’s expressed he doesn’t want that already~

DOCTOR:

~keeps one or two thoughts from the Master but otherwise begrudgingly lets him look through his violent urges, through which the Master can find out that the Doctor has the old handcuffs in his pocket~

MASTER:

~seems unfazed by the information, smiling gently and asking again if he can take the drums for at least a minute or two, and if not they can find the time to let the Doctor vent it~

ALAN:

~runs up to a door~ this one! ~goes to open it, but the door seems locked~

DOCTOR:

Locked? ~seems genuinely conflicted, giving a sigh and a small mental “I need to talk to you later” as he walks up to the door~ stand back, Alan. Look away, even…

ALAN:

Huh? What is it, Daddy? ~he asks as he steps back to let the Doctor get to the door, but doesn’t look away~

TARDIS:

~seems like she’s purposefully denying them access, acting like it’s part of the game~

DOCTOR:

It’s probably nothing bad, I just don’t know why she’d lock a door; even if it is supposed to be part of the fun. ~tries to open the door himself, honestly curious as to what the room holds~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door doesn’t open~

TARDIS-GADGET:

~the robot on the Doctor’s shoulder gives a little side-to-side-disapproving-finger gesture with one of its legs~

MASTER:

~asks curiously~ are we not supposed to go in?

DOCTOR:

Nonsense. If she didn’t want us to be able to get in, why put a door on the room? ~looks over at the robot, really questioning her more than the Master~

MASTER:

~nods in thoughtful understanding~ true…

TARDIS-GADGET:

~squats down, seeming resolute in the fact that she’s not giving anything away~

ALAN:

~pouts~ so why’s it _locked_ then?

DOCTOR:

How should _I_ know? She won’t tell me. ~sighs in irritation, turning away from the door to walk on~ I’ll try to open it later.

ALAN:

~looks at the door for another second, agreeing~ yeah. ~turns to continue down the hallway, running up to the next closest door and opening that without a problem~ woah! What’s this? ~he asks, gesturing into the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s set up exactly like a classroom from the Academy~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen slightly at the sight and he walks into the room~ it’s a classroom. ~smiles as he walks around it~ an actual, Academy-style classroom…

MASTER:

~follows him in, his stride slowing as he looks around at the empty seats of the lecture hall, the room bringing back memories of his own time at the Academy~

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor closely~ Academy? Where you and Father went to?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~stops at the front of the classroom, looking at the board which is a sort of holographic touch screen~ all those years ago… ~turns to the Master with a chuckle~ remember that one teacher who used to sing all the time?

MASTER:

~smiles~ I think so. ~sits in the nearest seat, setting his box down and stretching as if he just got up from a nap~ that honestly got bothersome after a while. ~folds his arms atop the workspace in front of him~

ALAN:

~looks between his parents and the holo-board at the front, intrigued~

DOCTOR:

It was better than the usual monotone lecture from someone who doesn’t even like their job. Or the ones that made us read rather than teaching the material. ~messes with the board a bit, trying to remember how it works~

MASTER:

Hm. ~rests his head in his arms, sitting up suddenly when a hologram video appears at each workspace in the room, showing an old information clip about Gallifrey and various locations of import on the planet, narrated entirely in Gallifreyan~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes at the narration, trying to get rid of it while commenting~ and don’t get me started on documentaries when we could so easily move from place to place and time to time! ~accidentally slipping into a Gallifreyan accent for the first time in a very long time but not seeming to notice~

MASTER:

~notices, smiling and watching the hologram on his desk until the Doctor deactivates them all, having momentarily convinced himself that they actually were back on Gallifrey though he knows the thought is horribly nostalgic~

ALAN:

~looks at the video of Gallifrey while it’s on, asking~ …that was Gallifrey, right?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. It was. ~looks around himself at the room, unable to decide whether or not he really misses the Academy~

ALAN:

It looked a little different than you showed me. ~he adds, skipping happily up to the Master and sitting down next to him~ so I could learn in here? Like at the Academy?

DOCTOR:

Yes, you could. And I only showed you one view of Gallifrey, honestly a bit glorified by me. ~continues to mess with the board to figure out how to use it~

HOLO-BOARD:

~the board allows him to write in two dimensions using his finger as well as bring up telepathic images or memories using the bond with the TARDIS, and he can access the TARDIS database of information as well~

MASTER:

~tinkers with his workspace, sending a message in Gallifreyan up to the board that reads what is loosely translated to “prick”~

DOCTOR:

~laughs when he sees it show up~ and you said _I_ need to grow up. ~sets a hand on the side of the board to telepathically send a message to the workspace the Master’s sitting at—an old Gallifreyan term for a hypocritical aristocrat~

MASTER:

~grins and seems to accept this as relevant, sending back “cheeky bastard” in handwritten Gallifreyan~ who’s older than who at this point, anyway?

ALAN:

~has been observing, and he reaches over to write his name in lopsided English on the Master’s workspace, which also appears on the front board~

DOCTOR:

If I had a Pandak for every time someone called me that, I’d had _bought_ the Daleks into surrender. ~clears the board, looking thoughtful at the Master’s question~ I don’t know; I’m 900-… something less than 20.

MASTER:

~he shrugs~ I lost count; though over 900 sounds about right. ~looks down at the table, thinking about his past regenerations and suddenly realizing he has more regenerations left than the Doctor does~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little sadly at the Master’s thought, decidedly keeping the fact that he can only potentially regenerate one more time to himself~ well, then we’re around the same age. ~brings up a memory of the grand council with thousands upon thousands of Timelords in red and gold robes and Rassilon on his throne with the Inner council around him on the same platform for the board~

ALAN:

~leans forward in his seat, staring at the board intently, asking~ who’s all of those people?

MASTER:

~glances up from the table at the hologram, looking thoughtful~

DOCTOR:

Timelords making a decision. A decision I agreed with in absolutely no way, but a decision. ~points out the balcony in the High council~ that’s the Inner Council. ~starts pointing to people he remembers~ Castellan Greyvas, Cardinal Ollistra, the Chancellor, the Visionary, the Partison… and, of course, Lord President Rassilon.

ALAN:

~climbs over to go down to the board, looking through the image~ are you in there, Daddy? Or Father?

DOCTOR:

I was there… the Master was, too, but not with me. Not yet. I don’t know if I saw him. ~he’s lying—it’s the council meeting that started the last Time War against the Daleks. Of course he looked for the Master, and of course he remembers where the Master was~

MASTER:

~seems to be working on something on his desk~

ALAN:

~reaches up to the board, waving his hands across it to see what it does~ what’s a decision?

DOCTOR:

~the view shifts using the memory, able to show a full view of the council in every direction as the Doctor has been quite nervous and therefore payed close attention at the time~ a decision is a choice, Alan.

ALAN:

Woah… ~looks at the board as he moves it, experimentally dragging the memory in different directions, trying to see the faces of the people~ but _where_ are you, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

You’re looking at it from my perspective, it’s my memory, so I’m not really in the picture. You’re looking at what I saw.

ALAN:

Ohh. ~seems to understand now~

MASTER:

~looks up from his workspace, smiling tentatively as he sends another Gallifreyan message up to the board that reads “Theta’s doodling in class”, a message he remembers sending to try to get the Doctor in trouble, which actually ended up earning the both of them a disciplinary referral~

DOCTOR:

~scowls over at the Master before giving a chuckle~ oh, my father did _not_ like that one.

MASTER:

~chuckles too~ neither did mine. But it was worth it, for the look on your face. ~points out the Doctor’s scowl with a playful grin~ sorta like that one.

ALAN:

~looks between the two of them and the message, confused~ what one?

DOCTOR:

Expect for the fact that it was a literal different face. ~turns to Alan, explaining~ the Master got me in trouble in school and I got mad at him; mainly because I slept outside that night.

ALAN:

~frowns sadly~ that sounds mean… ~glances over at the Master~

MASTER:

~sees Alan’s look and gets up, walking down to be with the others and feeling bad for upsetting their son~ I wouldn’t do something like that to him _now,_ ~he explains reassuringly~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs indifferently~ it was all in good fun. Besides, that was hundreds of years ago.

MASTER:

True. ~he comments, ruffling Alan’s hair and smiling over at the Doctor~ so I’m forgiven? ~doesn’t actually expect the Doctor to say no, just asking the question for Alan~

DOCTOR:

~considers sarcastically denying the Master forgiveness but decides Alan is unlikely to understand~ of course, Master. I forgive you.

ALAN:

~smiles, hugging the Master and then hugging the Doctor before running back up to the door excitedly~ let’s go!

DOCTOR:

~follows along~ yes, let’s. Hopefully we don’t run into more locked doors.

MASTER:

~mentally asks what’s so bad about locked doors, following the others back out into the hallway as he comments~ the TARDIS is infinitely large, right? We could be doing this indefinitely…

ALAN:

~doesn’t seem to care, running along the hallway as it curves right~

DOCTOR:

We can stop whenever. ~waits until Alan’s further ahead to mutter to the Master~ the TARDIS doesn’t _lock_ things, not from me. Not unless- ~glances down, shaking his head~ what reason could she have for something so trivial as a lock? She either doesn’t want you and/or Alan to see it, or doesn’t want me to until later. Even then, why not tell me her reasoning? I know I’m probably being unreasonable, but still.

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful~ I’d think it reasonable to hide something for a specific person until that person’s by themselves… ~links his arm with the Doctor’s as they walk~ want to test it out?

DOCTOR:

Well yes, but it’d also be reasonable to tell that person that that’s what’s going on, especially if they’re not used to it. ~tries to dismiss his frustration~ I intended to return there alone either way to figure it out.

MASTER:

~tries to soothe the Doctor, still not understanding why he won’t let him take the drums~

 


	15. Exploration

ALAN:

~squeals happily from within a room further down the hallway that he’s entered~

DOCTOR:

What is it, Alan? ~strides over to the room almost guiltily, feeling a little bad about what likely looks like a show of distrust when it comes to the drums~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Alan is wandering through an exotic indoor garden with alien plants and a few types of harmless wildlife~

ALAN:

~runs over to the Doctor when he enters, taking his hand and pulling him further down the path~ Daddy, look! ~points at nearly everything~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, looking around and trying to admire the TARDIS’ work, managing some excitement for the quite beautiful garden, looking around it with a smile~

MASTER:

~walks in behind the Doctor, jogging a little to catch up with him and Alan~

ALAN:

~runs up to a bush with bunches of purple flowers growing from it, staring at a pretty butterfly that’s feeding from one of them~ what’s that?

BUTTERFLY:

~when he speaks, it flies away~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze follows the insect~ that’s a butterfly; they mostly drink from flowers… though they’ve been found drinking other things.

MASTER:

~comes up behind the Doctor, making as if to take a bite of the Doctor’s neck but not hurting him~ ever come across any blood-sucking butterflies? ~he asks playfully~

ALAN:

~quickly turns around and looks up at him with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~laughs briefly~ none that suck up enough to kill anything; but yes, actually. ~glances over at Alan, rolling his eyes~ so butterflies aren’t dangerous, of course.

ALAN:

~relaxes~

MASTER:

~looks up and around the garden, spotting butterflies and a few small birds~ nothing here looks that dangerous, anyway. You’re almost always safe on the TARDIS.

DOCTOR:

Yes. She wouldn’t let you into a dangerous room anyway. ~looks at the various plants and small creatures, trying to identify them all~

MASTER:

~catches onto the Doctor’s statement, suggesting that the locked room might in fact be dangerous—which could turn out one of two ways~

ALAN:

~shakes his head and bounds on down the path, looking up at a large, twisted willow tree~ what’s this? ~disregards other plants nearby, which might be considered more magnificent than the willow~

DOCTOR:

That’s a willow tree. ~acknowledges the Master’s statement, having already thought up that scenario, mumbling~ like I was going to say; she doesn’t lock doors from me unless she thinks I’ll hurt myself. I like your theory better, though, so let’s go with that one.

MASTER:

~hesitates for a moment, starting to saunter after Alan while mentally trying to lower the volume of the drums through their link~

ALAN:

~sees another butterfly, and starts to chase it~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master pull them down a little with an odd level of hesitance on his part, meandering around the garden on his own~

TARDIS:

~directs him through the garden once he’s been distanced from the others, leading him to a corner of the room where a single tree with silver leaves grows, a patch of crimson red grass growing at its base; its’ the only section of its kind, surrounded by plants from other planets~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, walking over to sit on a root of the tree and lean on it, closing his eyes though he’s not tired enough to sleep, speaking softly to the TARDIS~ d’you think… do you truthfully believe… that what I did was the only way out?

TARDIS:

~recalls the circumstances of the Time War, how the Daleks and the Timelords both had plans of destroying the universe and saving themselves—coming to the conclusion that yes, the only feasible way to save the majority was to eliminate both destructive forces, and yes, she believes this truthfully~

DOCTOR:

~turns suddenly, punching the wall so hard his knuckles bleed but just once before sitting back against the tree~ not the Time War; that’s over! That’s done! That’s gone. The humans, the hundreds of thousands of them that had a slow death down There because of me trying to save my family! The tens of thousands of her poor semi-Timelord creations that are probably quickly dying off even as we speak!

TARDIS:

~the Doctor’s blow to the wall actually hurts her a little, and she mentally recoils before coming back to him in forgiveness, trying to be gentle as she reasons that GLaDOS changed the emergency protocol, and it was her fault all of those deaths occurred—most likely it would’ve been set off at any approach the Doctor took to revolt~

DOCTOR:

~blows off the forgiveness, replying with the fact that she’d never kill them all as long as she has something else to test—she _needs_ something and someone to test in order to fulfill her role as a robot; otherwise, she’s corrupt and would be removed~

TARDIS:

~is quiet for a while, eventually asking the Doctor how many weren’t killed by the neurotoxin—not the people who survived and were brought back to their times, but how many beings GLaDOS would be left with if she gassed the place as it was, without the Doctor stepping in~

DOCTOR:

~answers, sounding a little confused as to where this is going~ everyone in the cryogenic chambers… and the cords and the cores.

TARDIS:

~asks again to be sure the Doctor’s not forgotten anyone~

DOCTOR:

You, me, the Master, Alan… and Rattmann, I suppose. Oh, and Tav…

TARDIS:

~mentions that the facility shut down a while after GLaDOS had been stripped of her disks, while the neurotoxin had started when Aperture was being infiltrated; everyone the Doctor named must have been more important to Her than the humans, so the progression of events was set up for maximum carnage based on the severity of Her loss~

DOCTOR:

Oh, so what you’re saying is I could have saved them but I didn’t come on time. Well, that’s real reassuring, thanks. ~he sits curled up at the base of the tree, though mentally he doesn’t seem upset at all—though maybe the tiniest bit concerned~

TARDIS:

~denies that, quickly clarifying that what happened probably had nothing to do with the timing; remember how GLaDOS’ prerecorded message went off only after the Doctor had entered the mainframe room? She had prepared—extensively—for being overthrown~

DOCTOR:

Would it have killed Her to just… let me win? ~his statement is halfhearted and he clearly doesn’t expect an answer. Just shakes his head, staying under the silvery tree~

MASTER:

~after a moment the Master brushes through some foliage on his way down the path looking for the Doctor~ there you are… ~jogs over to him, glancing up at the tree before looking back down at the Doctor in concern~ you alright?

DOCTOR:

~nods, speaking as if nothing happened~ yeah; I’m fine. ~stands up, brushing himself off and forgetting his bloodied knuckles~

MASTER:

~notices the blood by sight and by smell, reaching over to take the Doctor’s hand and lift it up as if to look at it, instead kissing the back of his hand as a gentlemanly gesture. Looks up at the other Timelord with a warning glare~ {Don’t hurt the Doctor. He’s my husband, you know.}

DOCTOR:

~smiles almost sadly at the Master as he responds~ {my apologies; I haven’t seen him around lately.}

MASTER:

{Nonsense.} ~smiles back at the Doctor~ {I know my Theta’s voice anywhere.} ~brings a chilly hand to the Doctor’s neck, pulling him forward into a kiss~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back before pulling away to state~ {I know; but I broke my promise my chosen name stands for.}

MASTER:

{Promises are pesky little things, aren’t they?} ~tries to come forward and continue the kiss~

DOCTOR:

~gives in to the Master despite his opposition to the statement, kissing the other Timelord back~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, letting himself get caught up in the kiss as he backs the Doctor up to against the tree and leisurely runs his hands through the other Timelord’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arms around the Master’s waist as he kisses him passionately, letting himself forget and forgive himself, loving the chaotic emptiness the Master introduces to his mind~

MASTER:

~hums, responsively relaxing into the Doctor’s embrace and slowly breaking the kiss, not moving that far back from the Doctor’s lips as he catches his breath~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master catch his breath while he catches his own, though the fact that Alan’s there somewhere is the only thing keeping him in check. Speaks in halfhearted protest~ keeping promises is important to being dependable.

MASTER:

Hm. True, ~he comments softly~ but there’s more freedom in being able to change your mind. ~suddenly seems discomforted, resting his forehead on the Doctor’s with a grimace~ speaking of which, I find my mind’s been changing quite frequently as of late…

DOCTOR:

Well, you’ve got four people up in there—and even though they’re all you to an extent, they’re all different. ~rubs the Master’s back comfortingly~ do you want me to see if I can make any sense of your memories? Anything you don’t want me to see you can just block, of course.

MASTER:

~nods slightly after a brief moment of hesitance~ yeah… if you can. If you don’t mind. ~starts to open his mental chaos to the Doctor, but stops, concerned that the other Timelord has too much to worry about in his own mind currently~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s hesitance, smiling softly~ I’m fine, Master; being a little more—aggressive—than usual has no effect on this; I know _you_ no matter what.

MASTER:

~relaxes and nods again, closing his eyes as he lets the Doctor into his mind completely, sorting out the memories as best as he can so that four groupings start to develop, seeming to form on their own after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~closes his own eyes as well, going to the least organized-looking grouping first to sort things out as they seem to belong~

MASTER:

~lets himself be immersed in the telepathic environment, finding his mind now sort-of sorted out into four separate personalities; the piles of memory take on their most familiar appearances, one dressed as a prince, one wearing the Aperture jumpsuit, another in the black suit and the last wearing the light blue hoodie and metal collar, sitting on his knees~

DOCTOR:

~seems a little surprised by the fact that the entities are separate enough to act as their own people within the Master’s head, letting his own mental presence take on a more physical-seeming form in the Master’s mind in order to handle the others, giving a “so, the problem seems less about organization if you all can separate yourselves—yourself?... more of a who’s who, what really happened and what didn’t?”~

MASTER:

~all of them reply at once with the same general idea but different ways of addressing it; basically, he’s trying to get across that the Doctor’s right, but he does generally know what memories are real and what’s not~

DOCTOR:

~“Alright, well, if you can show me the ‘grey areas’, so to speak, I can probably help. Seems like all of you trying to respond at once isn’t making things easier to understand either.”~

MASTER:

~Valiant Master comes up to the Doctor and presents the memory of his room being in Aperture in reality, commenting with a malicious grin, “what, are we overwhelming you?” And Not-Your-Housewife-Master comes over to try and pull the other aside, scolding, “stop harassing him, he’s trying to help.”~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small chuckle, assuring the NYHW-Master that it’s fine, “one of you can overwhelm me. There’s four of you here, so yes, but what I meant was it’s no wonder even you—the actual, physical you—are having trouble acting any one way. You’re overwhelming yourself.”~

MASTER:

~“Sorry,” Slave-Master murmurs quietly, and Valiant Master grows impatient, shoving the memory and a bunch of others from the fabricated Year over to him angrily, “ do you want to help or not !?”; Prince-Master steps in and draws his sword, “step back, miscreant! Let us at least keep our civility.”~

DOCTOR:

~begins sorting through the memories, automatically panicked by the Master’s tone before seeming to recollect himself, speaking to the Slave Master and the Prince Master “it’s fine, both of you.”~

MASTER:

~NYHW-Master gently pulls Valiant Master away from the Doctor, Prince-Master helping hold him back while NYHW-Master gives his own uncertain memories to the Doctor, which involve most of what happened at the house. “Try not to pay them much mind…” he advises, as Valiant-Master grows more enraged, “I have more authority here than you three combined!”~

DOCTOR:

~glances up from his work at Valiant-Master, “we both know that you’d consistently run things if that were true. That being said, none of the rest of you are unequal either.” Gives the Slave Master a glance, as if to be sure he’s included in his statement~

MASTER:

~Slave-Master notices the Doctor’s glance, seeming to be keeping his batch of memories held close; Valiant Master looks indignant, snarling “that’s because you’re keeping the drums all to yourself.” NYHW-Master stays closest to the Doctor, observing his work and mentioning with a gesture to Prince-Master “I’ve got all that one’s memories sorted out…”~

DOCTOR:

~“Yes, how selfish of me.” Doesn’t seem sarcastic when he addresses the Valiant-Master, turning his attention to the NYHW-Master “Nice; thank you.” Gives the Valiant-Master his now-sorted memories back before finishing with NYHW-Master’s~

MASTER:

~the both of them take a moment to reexamine the sorted memories, at which point the Valiant Master seems preoccupied enough that Prince Master doesn’t bother with holding him back anymore~

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention to the Slave-Master, understanding why he might want to keep the memories to himself, speaking in a slightly hesitant tone, “you’re next…”~

MASTER:

~“Okay.” The Slave-Master responds unwillingly, his gaze fixed below him as he hands over the entirety of his memories—he was enslaved for a summarized ten years and he has no memory beyond five years back of what he did or who he was; all he remembers are the punishments, the rewards, and a year or so of serving a previous master~

DOCTOR:

~“I won’t look into anything I don’t absolutely have to. I promise.” Skims the memories, not having to really closely read them as this Master is the furthest from the Master he knows of and none of the memories feel even remotely familiar, seeming apologetic as he hands the memories back; “the good news is I didn’t really have to look too much…”~

MASTER:

~“Thank you, Doctor…” he takes the memories back, not even thinking of asking if there’s bad news, let alone voicing the question. There’s a noteworthy pause before he continues, “…are you going to change me?”~

DOCTOR:

~responds reassuringly, “of course not; I’m just here to organize things. You’re all the Master now, whether or not you consist of memories created by Her. That is, unless you _want_ to be changed.”~

MASTER:

~he shakes his head quickly, “I want to stay the same if you want me to stay the same.” Valiant-Master walks to them, trying to take over, “Alright, so everything’s been sorted out between reality and not reality; what do we do now, clever boy?”~

DOCTOR:

~stands just a little more relaxed than he would be at attention as he turns to the Valiant-Master, “well, the other issue is all of you trying to respond at once, given your clearly clashing personalities. You don’t know what you want because you’ve got four complete thought processes going on at once.”~

MASTER:

~stands tall with his hands behind his back, looking at the Doctor moodily, “good job in stating the obvious.” NYHW-Master comes over, commenting, “I think what you did with clarifying the memories made things at least a little easier to disregard.”~

DOCTOR:

~responds to the Valiant-Master irritably, “well, sorry, but telling _you_ to compromise feels a little like asking to hang. If you want my suggestions, though, it’s either that or control things in equal shifts.” Seems thoughtful before adding, “or I might be able to handle one of you.”~

MASTER:

~“Hm, might be able to do shifts… equal though?” Valiant Master ponders the options, as Prince Master strides up to the rest of them, “only a moment ago you mentioned being overwhelmed by one of us,” he comments, sheathing his sword~

DOCTOR:

~“That never stopped me before, did it? Besides, I won’t keep it—you—him-” shakes his head, “in my mind forever, just temporarily. Just so there’s one less personality in your mind at a time.”~

MASTER:

~NYHW-Master goes to reply, but Valiant Master steps in, eager to seize the opportunity, “alright. But if we’re going to trade off my personality then we’re doing something about the drums as well.”~

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrow twitches as his patience wears thin, “like a trade; alright, but I do actually prefer to listen to _everyone_ when I have time to make a decision.” Looks over at the other Masters~

MASTER:

~NYHW-Master seems a little uneasy, but Valiant Master glares at him and he speaks up, “it’s worth a try; but which one would you take?” Prince Master nods in agreement to the question, and Slave Master simply looks up at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~seems to genuinely consider his options for a second before realizing something, “wait; seems I forgot which one I was talking to.” Looks at the Valiant-Master accusingly, “that offer wasn’t for my sake, now was it?”~

MASTER:

~the Master—as in all of them—responds, “of course it’s for your sake!”, though Slave-Master speaks a little quieter than the others~

DOCTOR:

~“Alright!” looks at the Masters in startled surrender, “I suppose I’ll take him with me,” nods to the Slave-Master, “given he’s probably the furthest from how you normally are and therefore his thoughts probably create the most mental cacophony. That is unless you have a better idea.”~

MASTER:

~“Alright, get on with it, then; it’s difficult keeping everyone separated like this.” Valiant Master responds, and Slave-Master stands up hesitantly to go over to the Doctor’s side, assuring him, “I’m ready.”~

DOCTOR:

~“Alright.” Takes the Slave-Master into his own mind, opening the drums to the Master so he can take them~

MASTER:

~after the Slave-Master’s memories have been taken in by the Doctor, the rest of the Master’s memories disperse and no longer have physical forms, and he takes the drums into his own mind before closing them off and relaxing limply into the Doctor’s arms~

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master up, adjusting to the quiet and the Slave-Master’s memories’ presence, feeling an immense shift from his previous aggressive mood~ you alright?

MASTER:

~brings his arms up to rest around the Doctor’s neck in a weary hug, his eyes drifting closed and he obviously feels a little telepathically drained, just needing some time to readjust to the changes~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly in understanding, letting himself properly acclimate as well, using the tree to help him hold the Master up and sighing in relief after a short moment~

MASTER:

~lifts his head when the Doctor sighs, just enough to look like he noticed it, as he can’t meet the Doctor’s gaze without stepping back and he doesn’t want to do that~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, sounding almost guilty as he replies~ don’t worry about it.

MASTER:

~rests his head on the Doctor again, after a moment sighing with a bit of a groan, forcing himself to let go and stand on his own~

DOCTOR:

~stands next to the Master, concerned by how much the interaction seems to have taken out of him but not wanting to ask if he’s okay again~

MASTER:

It’s… hard, undoing something She’s done… y’know. ~he mumbles, rubbing his face and blinking a few times~ shall we go look for Alan? ~looks back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods to answer the Master’s question, commenting as he starts walking in the direction the Master came from~ I never said it was _possible,_ let alone easy.

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor with a bit of a stumble at first, dizzy from the sudden movement and reaching out to put a hand on the Doctor’s back and steady himself~ I’ll be fine soon… how’s it in your head?

DOCTOR:

~stops to support the Master, offering his hand to help the Master walk~ better. Quieter, certainly; more me, less wanting to- ~realizes what he was about to say is actually a graphic depiction of torture and decidedly stops~

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly, looking up at the Doctor with a faint smirk~ less wanting to… what? ~takes his hand, walking a little easier with the other Timelord’s support~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, answering~ Well, I was going to say less wanting to nail the next person to get on my nerves to the wall by their forearms but then I remembered that that’s a medieval form of torture which is concerning and oddly specific.

MASTER:

~grins~ would you have been able to do that to me if I were the next person to get on your nerves? ~steers the Doctor down the path he had come from, figuring Alan can’t have gone too far~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ probably not; I wasn’t _that_ far gone. ~starts suddenly, looking up~ oh yeah; sorry. ~mentally apologizes for punching the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~reminds him that she forgave him already, though she is relieved that he’s no longer being so negatively affected by the drums~

MASTER:

Well- ~he cuts off, spotting Alan~

ALAN:

~is sitting perfectly still on a rock further down the path, with four butterflies feeding from flowers he’s got in his hands~

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly, moving slowly and as subtly as he can towards Alan, not wanting to disturb the butterflies~

ALAN:

~turns his head just far enough to see the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, grinning brightly at him and the Master as the butterflies feed from the flowers~

DOCTOR:

~stops when he gets close enough to see the small creatures well, content with silently looking over at them~

ALAN:

They like the flowers. ~he murmurs happily, and one of the butterflies flutters off of its own accord~

DOCTOR:

The flowers give them food. ~whispers back, his eyes following the leaving butterfly~

ALAN:

~watches as the butterfly flies up, flapping about for a moment before landing on Alan’s upturned nose; he laughs as it leaves immediately, and the others are startled away from the flowers~

DOCTOR:

Alright; are we done here? ~glances from Alan to the Master questioningly, sticking his hands in his pockets~

MASTER:

I’d say so. ~puts his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder after it’s released~ how about we head out? From what I gather there’s a number of things to do in a city like this on Christmas Day.

DOCTOR:

I wouldn’t know; I’m usually busy fighting one alien race or another on Christmas. The one time I actually celebrated I didn’t go into the city, just stayed around for dinner… ~looks at the ground with a wistful smile before bringing his attention back to the present~

MASTER:

Dinner… ~looks uncertain whether or not he finds that appealing, shaking his head~

ALAN:

~stands and drops the flowers back on the ground~ the city’s a little scary…

DOCTOR:

The city’s not dangerous, really, as long as you know your way around… ~looks back at the Master~ and the dinner itself wasn’t really the fun bit, it was the people.

ALAN:

~keeps talking, looking at the floor~ I just remember humans trying to grab me…

MASTER:

~looks over at Alan, concerned by this statement~

DOCTOR:

~looks rather confused, trying to think of a time when such a thing could happen~ when you went to feed the birds? The paper clip; the Master and I had been asleep at that time…

ALAN:

~Nods solemnly~ yeah… that’s about all I remember…

MASTER:

~looks at Alan thoughtfully~ they might have just wanted to help; humans tend to do that when they see lost children.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces slightly when he remembers the small homemade weapon, hoping Alan didn’t cut anyone~ yeah… ~shakes his head~ doesn’t matter; as long as you’re okay now.

ALAN:

~nods with a happy smile~ yeah! ~goes to bound past the two of them, heading down a clear path to the exit of the room. Looks back at them~ let’s go!

DOCTOR:

~follows along, stopping himself from striding along like he usually would for the Master’s sake and simply walking along~

MASTER:

~smiles over at the Doctor, linking his arm with the Doctor’s from the front and walking slightly ahead of him, seeming to have regained his balance~

ALAN:

~runs across the hall and sees a door that’s been left open, gasping~ that’s a _big_ bath!

ENVIRONMENT:

~directly beyond the doorway is the pool, surrounded at a distance by the bookshelves of the library~

DOCTOR:

That’s because it’s not a bath, it’s a pool. In the library this time; seems to move around a bit. ~lets his hand slip out of his pocket when the Master takes his arm, leaning on him the tiniest bit—in such a way that he’s not really resting his weight on the Master~

MASTER:

~grins at the Doctor’s actions, happy to let the Doctor lean on him and leading the other Timelord out into the hallway~

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor with an expression of absolute astonishment~ a _pool??_ The _library??_

DOCTOR:

~smiles happily, relaxing when he sees the Master’s approval~ yeah, a pool is—basically a big bath without the soap. A library is a large collection of books.

MASTER:

~stops, peering into the library-pool room with a sly smile~ why not look around in one more room? I don’t think I’ve ever been to the TARDIS pool.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, responding~ fine by me. As long as we’re careful with the books, of course.

MASTER:

~waves it off, following Alan into the room~ oh the books will be fine. ~keeps his arm around the Doctor’s, walking around the pool~

ALAN:

~takes his shoes off with a few minutes of struggle and sits down at the edge, putting his feet in~ woah… big.

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master easily, warning Alan~ yes; don’t jump in, you won’t be able to stand in the deep end and you don’t know how to swim.

TARDIS-GADGET:

~hovers over onto the Master’s shoulder~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ swim?

MASTER:

~replies to him~ yes, swim. You see, it works like this… ~glances over at the Doctor briefly, then simply pushes him over into the pool~

DOCTOR:

~topples into the pool with a yelp, taking a second to come back to the surface, completely unscathed and even chuckling lightly~ luckily, I _can_ swim, even with the added friction of clothing. ~swims over to the shallower end, which takes a good amount of effort with the trench coat trailing behind him~

ALAN:

Daddy! ~he cries out when the Doctor falls in~

MASTER:

~laughs raucously, breathing in and stopping himself from continuing though his amusement is clear~ ohhh, that was great… ~snickers to himself, walking down to the shallow end~

DOCTOR:

~climbs onto the edge of the pool, taking his shoes and trench coat off, followed by his suit, setting them each aside~ and now I have to grab another set of clothes or go out into freezing cold London with soaked clothing after this.

MASTER:

Sorry, ~smiles unsympathetically, patting the Doctor’s wet hair only once~ I was thinking about stopping at the wardrobe anyway. ~glances down at what he’s wearing~ this feels horribly bland.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, sending water droplets in every direction, muttering something under his breath that seems to amuse him, taking his shirt off~

MASTER:

~steps back from the water droplets, asking sweetly~ what was that?

ALAN:

~gets up and walks over to them, looking concerned for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a mocking tone~ nothing but the greatest and the grandest for the _Master._ ~referring to the Master’s suddenly rather uppity and picky nature~

MASTER:

~frowns, stating simply~ watch it. ~before lightening up when he sees Alan coming over~ everything’s alright, see? Now, if your dad _didn’t_ know how to swim, I’d be in trouble.

ALAN:

~looks almost horrified~ what would happen then…?

DOCTOR:

~answers truthfully~ well, I’d suffocate and drown in the pool if no one helped me up. I might be able to regenerate with gills, if I tried hard enough. You can’t breathe under water without gills.

ALAN:

~his jaw drops in astonishment~ you can _choose_ stuff? For regeneration?

DOCTOR:

No, not technically—it’s all subconscious. But “impossible” isn’t in my vocabulary. Meaning I firmly believe that anything _can_ happen, no matter how unlikely.

MASTER:

~cuts in~ the point is, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt either way. If he couldn’t swim, I’d go in and rescue him. ~glances down at the Doctor, placing a hand on his head almost protectively~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the gesture~ yes; so I’d be fine, as long as the Master’s a good swimmer. ~looks up at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful~ hm… never done much swimming. But I’m sure it’d come back to me easily enough.

DOCTOR:

I’m sure it would. ~honestly doubts the Master’s ability to drag him out of the water, not voicing the thought~

MASTER:

~smiles, reaching down to scratch behind the Doctor’s ear a little~

ALAN:

~blinks at them, then remembers what he wanted to ask~ so how do you swim?

DOCTOR:

~happily shies into the Master’s hand before addressing Alan’s question~ yes, well, ~takes his trousers off, setting his medal aside as well before sliding back into the pool~ it’s a little hard to describe; you need to push the water back to propel yourself forward.

MASTER:

A bit of skinny dipping, eh? Count me in. ~he grins, letting the TARDIS-robot onto the floor before pulling his shirt over his head~

ALAN:

~looks at the both of them with a bewildered expression, not sure what to do~ the water’s all wsh-wsh, though. ~moves his foot across the surface of the water~

DOCTOR:

Makes it easier to swim, ~responds to the Master almost defensively before turning to Alan~ just come on in, I’ll teach you how—and I certainly won’t let you sink down if the water’s too deep.

ALAN:

~hesitates for a moment, then he removes his jacket and tries to scoot out of his pants, understanding that you get undressed before getting into things like baths or pools~

MASTER:

~finishes disrobing, slipping into the water~ hm~ a little warm; does the TARDIS keep it the most comfortable temperature for humans?

DOCTOR:

I don’t generally take them to the TARDIS pool; it’s a far grander gesture to go to an alien beach or some immense, prestigious pool party event. It’s probably from the energy it took to rearrange everything.

MASTER:

Prestigious pool party? ~he scoffs~

ALAN:

~gets his pants halfway off and becomes lost in the various holes of his shirt before giving up, whimpering~ help…

DOCTOR:

Rich people can be odd. ~climbs back out of the pool to help Alan out of his clothing~

MASTER:

~paces around the pool, taking a handful of water and washing it over his head to get his hair wet before taking a breath and going underwater~

ALAN:

~successfully evades his clothing with the Doctor’s help, tentatively trying to step into the pool and toppling in with a scream after underestimating the depth~

DOCTOR:

~immediately dives in to grab Alan and bring him to the surface—which isn’t too difficult under the circumstances~ Careful!

ALAN:

~splutters, coughing and holding onto the Doctor, eyes wide~ it’s too deep! Don’t let me go don’t let me go…

DOCTOR:

It’s alright, Alan. ~gently propels them both to the shallowest portion of the pool, where Alan should be able to stand, crouching to remain mostly immersed in the water~

ALAN:

~hesitantly places his feet on the bottom of the pool, squeezing his eyes shut as he stands on his tiptoes and tries to keep his balance. The gentle current of the water makes his feet drift, and he falls over onto the Doctor to wrap his arms around the other Timelord’s neck~ but it’s hard…

DOCTOR:

I won’t let you get hurt. Let go of my neck and lie on your back; I’ll hold you up, but I want to show you something.

ALAN:

~carefully lets go of the Doctor’s neck, protesting~ but how does _that_ work? ~pats the water’s surface to gesture to it~ can’t lie down!

DOCTOR:

Trust me… here, if you don’t believe me, ~lifts Alan up onto the ledge, setting him there before moving back and easily floating himself on his back on the surface of the water~

ALAN:

~leans forward, gripping the rim with his hands as he looks at the Doctor in disbelief~ whaat? How did you do that??

MASTER:

~hasn’t resurfaced yet, though through the link he seems calm~

DOCTOR:

~easily transitions to standing again, trusting he’d at least sense a brief panic if the Master were in trouble~ the water held me up; has to do with loads of science and physics having to do with surface area and density, but you can lay on water. Not walk on it, though. That’s a myth.

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor warily, going to slip into the water again~ okay… so, lay down… like th-IS! ~he falls back with much flailing as he was carefully trying to do a sloppy backbend into the water~

DOCTOR:

~quickly grabs Alan~ a little. Except with less flailing and falling. Here. ~tries to situate Alan so he’s floating except with a hand on his back~

ALAN:

~spreads his arms and legs out, grinning upwards~ hey! That works! ~struggles a little to keep his legs up to the surface of the water~

DOCTOR:

~slowly lowers his hand so Alan’s really floating, smiling proudly~ yup!

ALAN:

~feels the Doctor’s hand start to leave his back, starting to sink and flail in panic~ Daddy! You let go!

DOCTOR:

~easily picks Alan back up~ I’m right here; and you would have stayed where you were if you didn’t start panicking.

ALAN:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor, happier to be supported by something solid. Looks out over the Doctor’s shoulder at the rest of the pool, sounding confused~ Father?

DOCTOR:

He can resurface on his own… I’ll check on him anyway. ~sets Alan back on dry land, swimming then diving into the deep end, squinting his eyes to see underwater~

MASTER:

~is at the bottom of the pool, not at the deepest end but at least eight feet down, lounging on the incline of the ground like he’s stargazing on a hill, except his eyes are closed. A slow trickle of air bubbles leaves through his nose, before stopping entirely as he uses his respiratory bypass system~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly—as much as one can underwater, letting himself look at the Master calmly lounging at the bottom of the pool for a moment before going to resurface for Alan’s sake~

MASTER:

~a few moments after the Doctor resurfaces and makes it back to Alan, the Master does as well, taking a large breath and swimming over to hold the nearest ledge, panting~

ALAN:

~sees him and calls~ there you are, Father!

DOCTOR:

How was the bottom of the pool? ~speaks conversationally, as if the question’s completely normal to ask, doing a leisurely backstroke in the Master’s general direction~

MASTER:

~coughs up a little bit of water, looking over at the Doctor and having a little trouble speaking at first~ not much—oxygen. ~takes one more deep breath, exhaling in a sigh~ comfy though. ~turns away from the wall, smiling mischievously as he goes to swim over to the Doctor and intercept him~

DOCTOR:

Well of course it lacked air. You were underwater. ~hears the Master coming over and stops himself, treading water in an upright position and turning to face the Master~

MASTER:

~chuckles, swimming up to the Doctor~ it was a joke. ~quietly breathes in, preparing to go underwater again, right before tackling the Doctor and dragging them both under~

DOCTOR:

~struggles in surprise before recollecting himself and gently breathing out through his nose, relaxing underwater as he trusts the Master~

MASTER:

~holds either side of the Doctor’s head, most of his weight above the other Timelord as they slowly sink; leans forward and turns his head, pressing his lips to the Doctor’s, carefully parting them so as to not let water in~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master carefully, bringing his arms up around the other Timelord happily, not minding his inability to breathe~

MASTER:

~seems happy as well, slowly letting them both tilt upright again, running a hand down the Doctor’s side and hip as he gradually steals air from the Doctor through the kiss~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t dare try to get away despite the instinctive will to struggle and get to somewhere where there’s air, giving a small responsive hum as he feels a small current follow the Master’s hand~

MASTER:

~feels the Doctor starting to need to breathe, kepping him under a little longer as he’s rather enjoying the kiss before breaking it and swimming up to the surface, while holding the Doctor’s arm to bring him up as well~

DOCTOR:

~propels himself upward a little when he feels the Master move to bring him up, gasping and panting, not bothering to comment as he knows the Master knew exactly what he was doing, just trying to catch up with lost air~

MASTER:

~enjoys the Doctor’s gasp and his panting quite a lot, though he swims over when he sees Alan~

ALAN:

~has walked as far as he could towards them while still being able to breathe and touch the ground, looking concerned~ Daddy? Father?

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, Alan. ~swims to the nearest edge of the pool, breathing heavily but recovering as he uses it for support~ Timelords can hold their breath a long time.

MASTER:

~scoops Alan up and brings him back to where he can stand comfortably, flashing a still-amused grin back at the Doctor~

ALAN:

~climbs out of the Master’s arms and stands on his own~ Daddy, what were you doing under there?

DOCTOR:

~swims over, having mostly regained his breath, giving what seems like the most vague answer possible~ not drowning.

ALAN:

~gives him a puzzled look, asking the Master~ can you lay on the water, Father?

MASTER:

~looks down at him in confusion~ lay on the… floating?

DOCTOR:

Yes, floating. ~answers while trying to get some water out of his ear~ I was trying to show Alan how.

MASTER:

Hm. ~looks thoughtful~ we are quite buoyant in the first place, so… ~lays back on the water, keeping himself afloat rather easily~ ah; see, I can!

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, seeming a little confused by the Master’s reaction~ you act like you’ve never done that before.

MASTER:

~stands up again, finding his footing as he looks over at the Doctor~ well I haven’t. ~grins, exhilarated~

ALAN:

~applauds, splashing the water between his hands~

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly at the Master’s reaction as it seems innocent—especially for the Master~ I’m surprised; it’s not a hard fact to come by or even discover accidentally.

MASTER:

~regards the Doctor’s thought with distaste, speaking defensively~ there’s always something new to learn. ~gets up out of the pool after that, finding a towel from a pile stored on a shelf and drying himself off~

DOCTOR:

That’s true. ~sees the Master leave the pool and dry off, stopping himself from commenting or even thinking loudly about the Master’s sensitivity, hoping the Master doesn’t hear the passing thought~

ALAN:

~decidedly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, holding it as he slowly leans back and lets himself float on the water like he saw the Master do it; keeps his eyes tightly shut out of intense focus, but he’s floating on his own~

DOCTOR:

~grins excitedly when he sees Alan float~ you got it, Alan! You’re floating! ~knowing Alan doesn’t need to focus as much as he is to float~

ALAN:

Really!? ~opens his eyes and tries to see what he’s doing, sinking a little into the water and flapping his arms to keep himself afloat, puffing his chest out above the water~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~stands next to Alan, ready to grab him if he panics for some reason~

ALAN:

~breathes in again, holding it and stabilizing his float, starting to drift further out along the surface of the water~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan easily, occasionally dipping below the water for the fun of it~

MASTER:

~wraps the towel around his waist, scooping up his clothes~ alright you two, I’m going to get changed. ~thinks for a moment, casually stealing the Doctor’s clothes too~

ALAN:

~starts breathing shallowly to maintain his float, grinning~ bye Father! ~before giving up and fumbling back onto his feet~

 


	16. Christmas Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is one long chapter

DOCTOR:

Okay! ~calls back to the Master, speaking again a moment after he leaves~ we should probably get out soon too; I need to get myself clothing since mine’s soaked.

ALAN:

But I wanna learn how to swim! ~he protests, giving the Doctor a pleading look~

DOCTOR:

~easily gives in~ alright! Come on over to the edge of the pool and hold the ledge with your hands.

ALAN:

~walks through the water over to the ledge, his feet being swept out from under himself a couple of times but he regains his balance, gripping the edge of the pool tightly~ got it!

DOCTOR:

Okay, now kick out—not like kicking the wall, but—holds the ledge next to Alan, lifting his feet off the floor and kicking as if he were swimming, splashing the water under his feet~

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, nodding~ okay. ~faces forward, letting his feet drift out behind him and starting to kick the water~

DOCTOR:

~instructs Alan on how to swim properly until he’s kicking the right way, applauding when he does~ and there’s just one other bit to swimming.

ALAN:

~thoroughly proud of himself for getting it right, looks up at the Doctor with a grin~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:

You have to scoop the water out of the way; bring your arms all the way around, like, ~mimes swimming with his arms and torso~

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor in confusion, trying to copy his motion with his hands through the water~ so I gotta do… this… and kick too?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Which results in this. ~swims down to the other end of the pool and back quite quickly~ though it takes a while to get fast.

ALAN:

~watches the Doctor in dismay~ but I’ll never be able to do that! ~dejectedly tries to combine the kicking and the hand motions, not able to propel himself through the water much at all~

DOCTOR:

~instructs Alan on how to better his attempts as he’s making them, standing nearby patiently~ most things take practice and time to accomplish.

MASTER:

~after a minute or so the Master enters the room again, wearing a metallic black suit with a crimson shirt and a similarly shiny black tie; he’s also shaved and fixed his hair. As he walks up, he pulls on a pair of black leather gloves~ you two having fun?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master when he speaks, immediately noticing the leather gloves but trying to keep his gaze locked onto the Master’s~ fine—er—yes, Master. We are.

ALAN:

Daddy’s teaching me how to swim! ~he calls up to the Master~

MASTER:

~smiles though not because of what Alan said~ delightful. Though, I did think you’d be finishing up sooner.

DOCTOR:

Sorry. ~immediately regrets how quickly he apologizes, turning to Alan with a fabricated smile~ why don’t you show your Father what you’ve learned?

ALAN:

~smiles and nods dutifully at the Doctor, pushing off of the floor and starting a slow crawl that he’s been able to master over the last minute or so, his movements a little sloppy~

MASTER:

~applauds politely~ impressive. For someone of your age.

DOCTOR:

~gives a more genuine smile at the Master’s and Alan’s actions, speaking after a short moment~ well, I’ve taught Alan to swim, we can get out _now._ ~poses it as an option for the Master, knowing now isn’t as good as before now—when he expected—but potentially better than later~

MASTER:

Well, come on then. ~he responds, turning to leisurely walk back to the door~

ALAN:

~stops~ Okay! Wait for me! ~he walks over to the edge of the pool, carefully climbing up a ladder on the edge and going to follow the Master after he gets out~

DOCTOR:

~climbs out using the nearest ledge~ hold on, Alan! You haven’t even got a towel. ~takes a towel from the shelf for Alan and one for himself, striding over to give Alan one~

ALAN:

~takes the towel and wraps it around his shoulders~ thanks Daddy… I forgot again. ~hurries to catch up with the Master~

MASTER:

~is turning left into the hallway to head back the way they came with a glance to those behind him~ I’m not looking to lose anyone.

DOCTOR:

You _can’t_ lose anyone in the TARDIS. ~quickly rubs himself remotely dry, running to grab Alan’s clothing and wrapping the towel around his waist as he jogs over to join the group~

MASTER:

You know what I meant. ~rolls his eyes, walking at the front of the group on his way to the wardrobe that comes up on their left~

DOCTOR:

True. ~follows along at the back of the group, gradually drying off as they walk~ but I can’t speak consistently if I don’t occasionally speak unnecessarily.

ALAN:

What? ~he asks in confusion, not understanding what the Doctor’s saying~

MASTER:

~walks into the new wardrobe, making a welcoming gesture~ here we are.

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, setting Alan’s clothing aside to go figure out where things are, not answering him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s multiple levels to the wardrobe, and the clothes are organized by style, most outfits stored with all of their components; the TARDIS has restored the Doctor’s supply of suits and of course has kept all of his old outfits~

DOCTOR:

~looks over his old outfits out of nostalgia before going to choose something to wear, coming down with a dark blue tailcoat and trousers with a light grey undershirt and black tie that wouldn’t quite match enough if it weren’t for the golden marks similar to those on his red and blue tie but thinner, matching the golden trim on the ‘tails’ of the coat. Walks back down to them almost timidly, also wearing black sneakers~

MASTER:

~smoothly strides over to the Doctor when he spots him, a grin spreading across his face as he regards the Doctor’s outfit of choice~ well well, what do we have here?

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, less tense, stepping towards the Master as he approaches him though he’s not certain as to how to answer the question~

MASTER:

~reaches up to grab hold of the Doctor’s jaw, tilting his head back and to either side and opening his mouth to look in as if inspecting a horse at market~ hm; but where’d your voice go?

DOCTOR:

Nowhere, Master. ~speaks quickly in response to the question, letting the Master move him whichever way he wants~

MASTER:

Good. ~locks an arm around the Doctor’s waist possessively, bringing him forward and trailing a finger down his neck~ I don’t like the tie though. It hides your collar.

DOCTOR:

Well, I _can_ just… ~brings a hand up to the tie, easily undoing it and sliding it off. Rolls it up neatly to put it in his pocket~

MASTER:

~smiles, unbuttoning the first button at the top of his shirt and looking satisfied~ there. ~hooks his finger through the loop in the Doctor’s collar, pulling him forward and licking slowly up the side of his face~

DOCTOR:

~flinches away, but only slightly, not making any real attempt to get away from the Master and wondering where Alan is as he can’t be too far~

MASTER:

~chuckles darkly to himself, turning at the sound of footsteps~

ALAN:

~runs up to them, wearing his previous clothing, and wraps his arms around the both of them~ hi Daddy!

DOCTOR:

Hey Alan! ~brings an arm around his son, smiling happily though partially in relief~

ALAN:

~gives a happy hum, looking at the Doctor’s tailcoat with interest~ you’re wearing different stuff… ~he backs out of the hug and walks around to curiously play with the tails of the coat~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, responding~ yup! ~turns without moving his feet to see what Alan’s doing~

ALAN:

~leaves the Doctor’s tails behind and notices the Master’s hand around his waist, staring at the Master’s glove for a moment in shock~ Father… Father, where’s your hand!?

MASTER:

~chuckles to himself, letting go of the Doctor’s collar~

DOCTOR:

~seems absolutely dumbfounded before bursting into laughter~ oh; it’s just a glove, Alan! His hand’s still there, it’s just inside the glove… like how your feet are inside your shoes.

MASTER:

~takes his hand away from the Doctor’s waist, presenting an open palm to Alan~

ALAN:

~frowns resolutely at the glove~ but… but nobody walks on their _hands!_

DOCTOR:

No one walks on their arms either, but we still have sleeves! ~argues back, amused by Alan’s opposition to the gloves~

MASTER:

~grins slightly at Alan’s argument with a side glance at the Doctor~

ALAN:

~his frown deepens and he looks away indignantly~

MASTER:

~brings his hand back to his side~ it’s a fashion statement, Alan. Here. ~he crouches down in front of his son and pulls off one of the gloves~

ALAN:

~looks a mixture of horrified and curious~

DOCTOR:

Well. It’s to warm someone’s hands. But your father certainly intends to make a statement with them. ~the comment is meant to be bitter before he realizes he’s remembering his dream, not the Master, and feeling bad~

ALAN:

~relaxes at the Doctor’s explanation as it makes the most sense~ oh. Ok.

MASTER:

~stands and puts his glove back on, sensing the Doctor’s thought and asking with a hint of concern if he’s not been sleeping well~

DOCTOR:

~nods, mentally stating that he has—a nightmare or two isn’t abnormal to him, he doesn’t lose sleep over them~

MASTER:

~turns to the Doctor with a faintly relieved smile, giving him a brief kiss and a gentle caress on the cheek~ tell me if there’s anything I can do.

TARDIS:

~informs the Doctor warily that someone’s at the door~

ALAN:

Do what?

DOCTOR:

I will. ~smiles softly at the Master before turning to leave the wardrobe~ there’s someone at the door… not someone the TARDIS trusts, by the sound of it.

MASTER:

Let’s go see who it is. ~seems excited by the uncertainty, striding after the Doctor and gesturing for Alan to follow~

ALAN:

~runs to catch up, holding onto the Doctor’s coat and asking~ who’s there?

DOCTOR:

~strides down the hallway with an odd level of familiarity considering it was just made~ don’t know; let’s see. Has to be interesting if they noticed the TARDIS.

ALAN:

~has to quicken his stride to keep up with the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s another knock on the front door as they head down the stairs into the console room~

DOCTOR:

~quickly gets to the door, opening it slightly at first~ hello? Sorry for the wait. Who is it?

MAN:

~a man in a UNIT uniform stands there holding a few envelopes, seemingly alone~ Merry Christmas, sir. I’m here as a representative of UNIT…

DOCTOR:

Oh, I know where you’re from. Skip the formalities, Merry Christmas! And please, dear god, don’t call me “sir”. I’m fairly certain you know my name. Now, what does UNIT want with me?

MAN:

Apologies, Doctor. We simply wanted to offer you this- ~he holds out the envelopes, which look pretty full~ -your last few pay cheques—as you _are_ on our payroll, and now that you’re living on earth, we decided to approach you about them.

DOCTOR:

~seems surprised, opening the door the rest of the way~ your agency failed to mention this before… ~goes to take and look over the envelopes~ ‘approach me about them’… so you want something from me? Other than advanced technology, we both know I won’t allow you mine—whatever you haven’t stolen, at least. Sorry, I’m being rude, aren’t I? Happens a lot.

MASTER:

~comes up beside the Doctor to look at the envelopes, confused and intrigued~

MAN:

~tenses at the sight of him but answers steadily~ It was just uncertain whether or not you would take them. You’ve been skeptical about working with us in the past.

DOCTOR:

Yes, your agency is offensive and one of the military. However, you’re not _all_ dunces and money is money… especially since I—and I never thought I’d say this—have rent to pay.

MAN:

~nods in almost uncomfortable understanding, gesturing to the envelopes~ those have been paid in cash, but if you’ll be working for us officially we can help legitimize your current documents so you can use a functioning bank account.

MASTER:

~looks over at him distrustingly~ sounds like a recruitment gimmick.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ you’re the one who’s been telling me I should get a job; if I work with them, it’s like getting my old job back without running off. ~turns back to the man at the door~ what’s your name?

MAN:

Er—well, my name is Reece Wood, I can take a message back to UNIT if you’d like but I haven’t got much authority above that, ~he seems nervous, speaking with a more lighthearted tone and mixed-in chuckles~

DOCTOR:

Well, first off, I’ll ask you to calm down, Reece. You’re not being tested on anything, I would like for you to send a message back: tell them I will genuinely consider the offer and I’ll come by to give you my answer tomorrow.

REECE:

~nods~ I’ll relay the message. You can keep those envelopes. Thank you. ~hesitantly turns to go~

ALAN:

~squeezes between the Master and the Doctor to wave to Reece~ bye!

DOCTOR:

Thank _you._ ~glances over at the Master with an almost victorious smirk after Reece has left~ I think a job just applied to have _me._

MASTER:

Don’t be so smug; you’ve spent lifetimes building a reputation with these people. ~speaks like the Doctor’s gloating, and steps out of the TARDIS to walk up to the house~

ALAN:

~notices something and tugs on the Doctor’s coat in distress~ Daddy…

DOCTOR:

Not with the intention of getting a reputation, though. ~turns to their son at his distress~ yes, Alan? What is it?

ALAN:

Where’s the present I gave you gone to? ~he asks, reaching up to the Doctor in search of comfort~

MASTER:

~turns to them as he stands on their front step~ I have it with me, don’t worry, Alan. ~takes out a key to open the house~

DOCTOR:

I’ll get it from the Master once we’re in the house. ~picks Alan up, closing the TARDIS doors behind him before heading to the house~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Master turns the keys, soft fumbling footsteps can be heard, followed by a thump and the yapping of an excited puppo~

MASTER:

~having nearly forgotten there was a new life form in the house, he quickly opens the door and tries to slide inside, to prevent the puppy from running out~

PUPPY:

~doesn’t try to run out, jumping up at the Master in excitement and want of attention~

DOCTOR:

~carries Alan inside and sets him down, closing the door behind them~

MASTER:

~crouches down next to the stairs and opens his arms to the puppy~

ALAN:

~sits down on the floor and kicks his shoes off~ are we still going to the city today?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs indifferently in response to Alan~

PUPPY:

~jumps into the Master’s arms, panting and wagging her tail frantically~

MASTER:

~ruffles her fur playfully, scratching her ears with a smile~ I suppose I ought to give you a proper name… hey, Doctor? How much was in the envelopes?

ALAN:

~gets up and becomes interested in the envelopes~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

Just money, Alan. And I didn’t stand there and count, I do have some manners. ~sits on the couch and starts counting through the money in the envelopes~

ENVELOPES:

~each of the two envelopes contain about £2,500 and a slip of paper that has the paycheck details on it and UNIT’s logo~

MASTER:

~stands up and leaves the puppy, walking over to sit next to the Doctor~

ALAN:

What’s money? ~he asks, trying to grab the puppy~

DOCTOR:

£5,000 in total. Money is what people use to buy stuff, essentially.

PUPPY:

~allows for Alan to grab her~

MASTER:

5,000 pounds? ~looks at the paycheck in a mixture of astonishment and irritation~

ALAN:

~pulls the puppy into his lap and hugs her tightly, nuzzling her scruff~ like when we got the presents for Christmas?

DOCTOR:

Yes. And yes, like that. ~smiles at the Master’s response though he doesn’t dare get cocky again~ I didn’t check how long that counts for. ~taking the details out of one envelope to look it over~

ENVELOPE:

~the details include that each envelope is a monthly paycheck, so the money covers the last two months, though there are plenty of tax deductions marked on the slip~

MASTER:

~does the calculations~ that’s approximately £625 per week… not _horrendously_ spectacular, but better than average. We could get be fine on just that. ~sounds a little put off~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ well, sounds like good news to me. The question being whether or not I should take such a militaristic job. It’d be dangerous; plus they’d likely want me on-call…

MASTER:

Doctor… ~moves himself closer to the other Timelord, bringing an arm around his waist in a tight side-hug~ I’d rather you have a poorly paying, safe job, with you running off to go on adventures in between, than for you to be working for UNIT with dangerous aliens that want to kill you every day.

DOCTOR:

~responds softly, wrapping his arms around the Master~ there isn’t an invasion every day, and that doesn’t sound too different from my adventures… I’ve already done a quick jump or two, honestly. ~gestures to the half-healed scratches on his hand from Tex’s window~

MASTER:

~nearly slaps the Doctor, but manages to just touch his face while going to slap him and calmly bring his hand back to his side~ were you ever going to tell me that you went off like that? And got _hurt?_

  
ALAN:

~pokes the puppy’s nose with his own, not noticing what’s going on between his parents~

PUPPY:

~moves her head back, licking Alan’s face~

DOCTOR:

~closes his own hand, flinching at the Master’s initial anger and speaking defensively~ it’s just a scratch, Master; I would have told you if it was serious! Just helped a kid get to his house, got scratched on the way… I was calibrating the TARDIS. The point is, I’m bound to get into alien trouble no matter what.

ALAN:

~recoils with a giggle~ hey! ~wipes his face~

MASTER:

~stands up and walks in front of the Doctor~ I really wish you had a better sense of self-preservation… ~brings a gentle hand to the Doctor’s cheek apologetically, sighing and walking over to Alan and the puppy~ okay guys, break it up. ~he scolds playfully, crouching down to remove the puppy from Alan’s lap~

PUPPY:

~cranes its neck to look up at the Master, still wagging her tail~

DOCTOR:

~answers the Master solemnly~ my lack of self-preservation keeps me living—I mean _living,_ not just staying alive.

MASTER:

~sits back down next to the Doctor, holding the puppy up in front of him when he turns to look at the Doctor so she’s facing the other Timelord instead~ bork bork.

DOCTOR:

~giggles, petting the puppy, made lightheartedly happy again by the gesture—which _is_ quite childish of him~

PUPPY:

~is generally confused by her situation~

MASTER:

~smiles, setting the puppy down in his lap and petting her like a cat~ I was thinking about naming her Artemis. What do you think?

ALAN:

~walks up to them~ Artemis?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… goddess of the hunt by human standards, I believe. _Phenomenal_ ki- ~remembers who he’s talking to and what they’re talking about~ yeah, sounds good.

MASTER:

 _What_ now? ~looks over at the Doctor in exasperation, but it’s playful, and he doesn’t expect the Doctor to finish his statement~

ALAN:

~climbs up beside the Master and lays down, giving a yawn~ wanna go out…

DOCTOR:

Artemis was great at helping alien crises. ~answers jokingly as they both know what he was going to say~ _should_ we head out? I’m feeling pretty settled, but I don’t have much of a preference either way.

MASTER:

Hm… ~glances up at the clock~ now that I think about it nobody’s going to be up and about when it’s getting close to dinner time… not on Christmas. And isn’t there some other event that humans celebrate tomorrow? What was it… boxes Day?

DOCTOR:

Boxing Day? I never stay long enough for it; should be interesting, though. ~looks over at Alan~ why don’t we read your book, eh? That should be interesting!

ALAN:

Oh yeah! ~he gets up, looking around and becoming crestfallen~ oh… I forgot it in the TARDIS.

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful~ I also left my gift behind… half of it anyway. ~reaches into his pocket and takes out the Doctor’s medal, handing that over to him~

DOCTOR:

Ah yes, thank you. ~puts the medal on~ should I just run and get them? I should check on Si’nuitelle, too… I think I’ve given her enough that my white blood cells will multiply enough but I have to be sure. She should be feeling better by now if I did.

MASTER:

Sounds good. Should I start thinking about making dinner? ~he asks, and he would’ve gotten up save for the puppy on his lap~

ALAN:

~regains his cheer~ Si’nuitelle’s getting better? Can I go see her too?

DOCTOR:

I’m not certain of how well she’s doing, it’s best if _I_ check on her. I’ll bring you over later if she’s well enough. ~hopes Si’nuitelle will be able to have dinner with them but doesn’t want to get Alan’s hopes up~ and yes, that’d be lovely, Master.

ALAN:

Oh… okay, Daddy. ~he gives in, looking at the floor in thought before running off to go search for Karen~

MASTER:

~smiles~ nothing too elaborate, right?

DOCTOR:

Right. ~pats the puppy before heading out to the TARDIS to collect the left items then check on Si’nuitelle~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor goes to Alan’s room, Si’nuitelle has left the bedsheets semi-made and the rose in its vase on the nightstand~

DOCTOR:

~asks the TARDIS where Si’nuitelle is, staying calm despite his concern towards her vanishing; at least she can walk, clearly~

TARDIS:

~informs him that she’s just gone across the hallway, to where the Doctor’s room is~

DOCTOR:

Why? But okay. ~goes across the hall to his bedroom, a bit confused by the decision to go there of all places in the TARDIS~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up, a little startled by the Doctor’s sudden entry~ Oh—hello. ~she smiles as she uses her English, closing the notebook in her lap that has some of the Doctor’s old writings in it~

DOCTOR:

Hello; you seem well. ~walks over to sit next to Si’nuitelle, smiling~ I see you found my room, as well. ~glances down at the notebook, curious as to what Si’nuitelle has read~

SI’NUITELLE:

Yes… ~has trouble understanding the entirety of the Doctor’s statement~ {I’m feeling better.} ~puts the notebook away on a bookshelf~ {how are the others? And you?}

DOCTOR:

{Alan’s happy as ever; the Master’s being a little protective, but he means well. I got a job opportunity, but it’s potentially dangerous. I’m fine, though. Great, actually.} ~brings a hand up to Si’nuitelle’s forehead to check on her fever~

SI’NUITELLE:

~her fever is mild, returning to her normal body temperature~ {that’s good.} ~she smiles warmly, reaching for the Doctor’s hand as she stands, looking at it before resting her cheek on his palm with a quiet giggle~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, standing as well~ {you’re certainly getting better. Do you want to join us for Christmas dinner? We’re all excited to see you well again.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she looks delighted~ {I will!} ~lets the Doctor’s hand go, running her fingers through her hair as she adds sheepishly~ {…can we invite Jack?}

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm back to his side~ {I tried inviting him, but he said he as busy. Maybe you could persuade him to come in person after I bring the Master and Alan their stuff.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods eagerly~ {So I can come back to the house now? Am I well enough?}

DOCTOR:

{Yup!} Allons-y! ~happily starts towards the door to head out, having already collected the other items~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and walks after the Doctor, coming up to him and hugging his arm with a small sniffle~ {thank you so much for saving me.}

DOCTOR:

~grins happily at the statement~ {you’re more than welcome, Si’nuitelle.} ~stops to turn and hug her, mostly because he’s on the verge of tears with how desperate he had been to save her, and he did it~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~hugs the Doctor back, sighing happily and relaxing into his embrace~ {I’m glad you let me come home with you.}

DOCTOR:

{So am I… though you did scare me for a bit there.} ~chuckles lightly, holding Si’nuitelle tighter before walking into the console room~

SI’NUITELLE:

{I did?} ~she asks worriedly, following at his heels and looking over her shoulder at Alan’s room as they walk away from it~

DOCTOR:

{Yes; you were very sick and ordinary medication did next to nothing. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to save you.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she lowers her gaze, following after the Doctor into the console room with only a short nod so he knows she heard what he said~

DOCTOR:

~fears he may have upset Si’nuitelle as he walks through the console room, changing the subject~ {aliens haven’t messed this Christmas up either! We’ve been able to peacefully go through with things. It’s the first time I’ve celebrated Christmas in a while.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{It’s the first time I’ve celebrated Christmas too.} ~she smiles, then frowns again~ {I’m sorry I wasn’t well enough go out and get presents with the rest of you.}

DOCTOR:

{That’s entirely not your fault.} ~opens the TARDIS doors when they reach them, closing the doors after they’re through~

SI’NUITELLE:

~stops abruptly, looking around at the lights around the street and the flats nearby, then watching her breath cloud in the air with deep interest~

DOCTOR:

~smiles happily, patiently letting Si’nuitelle soak everything in, watching her wonder~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sticks her tongue out tentatively, immediately bringing it back as she feels the cold air; takes a deep breath and it leaves her in a few dry coughs. Decidedly walks up the steps to the front door of the house, having had enough of the chilly outdoors~

DOCTOR:

~walks along with Si’nuitelle, opening the door~ guess who’s feeling well enough to join us!

ARTEMIS:

~runs up to the stranger, sniffing her up and down~

ALAN:

Si’nuiteeeeeellle! ~comes the long call as Alan runs into the foyer after Artemis, running up to Si’nuitelle and giving her a big hug~ You’re better! I _knew_ Daddy would fix you!

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks pleasantly surprised, bringing a hand to the back of Alan’s head and smiling warmly down at him~

DOCTOR:

~happily walks into the house, mentally asking the Master if adding another mouth to feed will be a problem, referring to Jack~

MASTER:

~turns slightly from where he stands in front of the stove, preparing a side dish while something cooks in the oven, saying that it shouldn’t be a problem but he thought Jack wasn’t coming~

SI’NUITELLE:

~realizes that the puppy is at her feet, trying to get away from it~ {Doctor, what is that?} ~her voice is high and strained~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~turns to look at Si’nuitelle~ {oh, that’s Artemis! She’s a dog. Completely harmless, I assure you.}

ARTEMIS:

~just follows Si’nuitelle~

DOCTOR:

~takes out Alan’s book to hand it to him~ where should I put your box, Master?

MASTER:

On the stairs is fine. ~he replies, busy with cooking~

ALAN:

~takes his book and runs over to the couch with it in excitement~ let’s read it, Daddy!

SI’NUITELLE:

~backs away from Artemis further and tenses up as she touches the wall, staring at the dog warily~

ARTEMIS:

~is disinterested and runs up to Alan, jumping up onto the couch next to him~

DOCTOR:

~sets the box on the step and follows Alan and Artemis, figuring he can take Si’nuitelle to Jack after a fairytale or two~

ALAN:

~flips through the book, trying to understand the Gallifreyan symbols in it by looking at them closely but just ends up with his face buried into the pages~

SI’NUITELLE:

~relaxes slightly when Artemis moves away, pulling a chair out and sitting down at the table with a sigh~

DOCTOR:

Alan, staring at symbols you don’t know will do nothing for you. ~separates Alan’s face and the book, starting to read in Gallifreyan, keeping in physical contact with Alan so he doesn’t have to use primitive and inaccurate English, rather just Gallifreyan and telepathy~

SI’NUITELLE:

~perks up when she hears the Doctor’s reading in Gallifreyan, listening to the story as it’s read almost as intently as Alan does~

MASTER:

~when the Doctor’s about finished with that particular story the oven beeps and the Master takes out a tray of what’s mostly leftover ham~ Dinner will be ready soon.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~hands the book over to Alan, standing~ {Si’nuitelle, come with me; let’s go get Jack. Or at least say hi. All depends on how busy he is.}

ALAN:

Where are you going? ~he asks, gripping his book~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles coyly and gets up~ {He did ask me to visit.}

DOCTOR:

We’re just asking one last time if Jack will join us. ~starts towards the door~

ARTEMIS:

~leaves the couch to stare longingly at the ham from the floor~

ALAN:

~nods~ Okay… bye.

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows the Doctor closely, waving to the others~

MASTER:

~turns away from the stove after closing it and gives Artemis a look as if to say “not for you” as he continues to work~

ARTEMIS:

~sees the Master’s reaction, her tail halting as she pads away from the food~

DOCTOR:

~heads to the TARDIS with Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~hurries to the TARDIS when they walk outside to escape the cold, catching her breath as she walks up to the console and sits down on the bench~ {… does Jack know I’m feeling better?}

DOCTOR:

~walks in and closes the door behind him~ {not yet; I haven’t had the chance to tell him.} ~strides up to the console, setting the coordinates~ {won’t that be a pleasant surprise?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and nods~ {I hope so…} ~adds as a frivolous afterthought~ {I want to learn more English.}

DOCTOR:

{well I’m sure we can teach you. Hold on tight.} ~pulls the takeoff lever to run about the console, flying her~ {until then I can translate what you don’t understand; easy.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~turns and grabs onto the railing behind the bench as the TARDIS flies, looking content~ {thank you.}

DOCTOR:

{No problem.} ~lands the TARDIS and strides to the doors to open them~ I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

ENVIRONMENT:

~Torchwood HQ looks next to deserted, signs of a struggle clear in upturned chairs and scattered weapons; the only person in the main room is Ianto, who’s sitting at a table with a bloody cloth held against the side of his head, looking shaken~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen as he looks to Ianto~ what the hell happened!? ~walking carefully towards Ianto~ and who’s okay as far as you know? Certainly Jack’s fine, but who else?

IANTO:

~sighs and rests his free arm on the table~ Everyone’s fine; there was an attack last night, and the others have gone home. We just haven’t gotten to clearing the place up.

SI’NUITELLE:

~tentatively steps out of the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

Okay then… glad everyone’s okay. ~relaxes a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets casually~ how’s your head?

IANTO:

Decent.

JACK:

~comes striding out of his office while pulling on his coat, intent on the exit~ Ianto, I’m going out- ~it registers late in his mind that he saw the TARDIS, stopping in his tracks~

SI’NUITELLE:

~calls out happily to him~ Jack!

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, giving a small wave~ hey, Jack; Merry Christmas, I know you said you were busy, but the second I deemed Si’nuitelle well enough to be up and about she asked to see you.

JACK:

~his smile seems to arrive late, and he goes over to Si’nuitelle~ Hey, Si! Good to see you!

SI’NUITELLE:

~she goes up to meet him in a hug, smiling widely~ thank you… {for the present.} ~she doesn’t know how to end the sentence in English~

IANTO:

~looks at the two of them skeptically~

DOCTOR:

For the present. ~explains easily, a little worried by the tension on the space though he can’t pinpoint the reason for it~

JACK:

So… you’re feeling better? ~he asks after a moment as he steps back from the hug~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, still smiling~ mhm. {can you come to dinner?}

DOCTOR:

She’s much better… ~bites his lip slightly, not knowing how well Jack will take the request but playing it off as trying to think of a fitting translation~ she’s asking if you can join us for dinner.

JACK:

~glances over at Ianto, then back at Si’nuitelle, seeming torn by the offer~ well… I was just about to head out… but… ~takes a second look at Si’nuitelle’s expression, unable to deny her~ alright.

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at Jack’s decision with a brief, almost apologetic glance at Ianto, starting towards the TARDIS~ I can bring you back afterward, of course.

JACK:

—I’ll come, but you have to help me out with something afterward. ~he adds slowly, nodding to Ianto~

IANTO:

~relaxes with the knowledge that Jack intends to get something done too~

DOCTOR:

~nods, accepting the condition easily as he would have done Jack a favor either way~ Alright, what do you need?

JACK:

~walks to the TARDIS with a hand at Si’nuitelle’s back~ I just don’t think your solution to the invasion will turn out to be effective. We need to be more thorough. I’ve got a lead, just need to check it out.

DOCTOR:

~nods, opening the door to the TARDIS~ it honestly worried me as well; I was just surrounded and had a bullet in my leg and a bite out of my neck, so I negotiated as well as I could. I also know where their HQ is and their leader’s domain is probably still logged in the TARDIS’ history, if that helps.

MASTER:

~asks what the Doctor’s talking about with Jack~

JACK:

~walks into the TARDIS with Si’nuitelle~ thanks for inviting me to dinner. How was the rest of your Christmas?

DOCTOR:

~falters on his way to the console~ it was good; presents, the new TARDIS layout, ~gestures grandly to the area~ relatively functional family—oh, and a job offer from UNIT. ~tells the Master that Jack wants him to help with something after dinner~

MASTER:

~casually asks what Jack wants help with, though there’s an edge of suspicion to his tone~

JACK:

UNIT? ~he asks, surprised by the interior as well as the Doctor’s statement~ you’re not _actually_ taking a job with those guys. Are you?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, setting coordinates~ They’re idiots and a danger to mankind and the Master doesn’t like the idea, but I don’t know. ~rolls his eyes as he adds~ the Master at some point decided he doesn’t want me to get hurt and is being all extra protective; speaking of which, if he asks, tell him you wanted me to help recover Torchwood after the Dragon-people attacked. ~explains to the Master that Torchwood was attacked yesterday and Jack wants help with the wreckage and his crew’s injuries~

JACK:

~looks wary and uncertain, though he does comply~ okay… but is it absolutely necessary that he be lied to?

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and brings an arm around Jack’s waist cheerfully~

DOCTOR:

I nearly died last time. I nearly die every time I go out, but either way, I’ll have to fight him on it… then again, if I do get attacked again… ~seems to be re-weighing his options, a timid “and…” escaping him through the link~

MASTER:

~immediately jumps on the continuation, asking “and what?” in a nearly demanding tone though he manages to still sound sweet~

JACK:

I’ll be there; I can step in if there’s any immediate danger and be fine. How’s your leg?

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, by now; should probably take those goddamned stitches out before it heals completely. Hold on, you know the drill. ~pulls the takeoff lever, confessing to the Master that Jack needs help securing relations with the Dragons~ oh and the Master knows the truth; I may have thought a little too loudly about it.

JACK:

Well that was short-lived. ~he jokes as lightheartedly as possible, holding onto Si’nuitelle and holding onto a railing~ you alright though, Doc? Otherwise? You seem a little different… and what’s with the tailcoat and the Olympic medal? ~seems amused by the last question he asks~

MASTER:

~makes the decision that they’ll have a discussion after dinner, ‘discussion’ sounding more negative~

DOCTOR:

~frowns thoughtfully at Jack’s statement~ well the Master pushed me into the TARDIS pool with my usual suit on, so I had to change… and the medal was Alan’s Christmas present to me. ~smiles as he adds~ he said it was for saving Christmas.

JACK:

~smiles too~ cute. ~and lets go of the railing when the TARDIS lands~ so what’s for dinner?

SI’NUITELLE:

~breaks away from Jack, happily heading up to the doors~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the doors as well, answering~ I didn’t cook it; ask the Master. Nothing too elaborate is what he said earlier.

JACK:

~follows behind the rest of them, snorting as he stifles a laugh~

DOCTOR:

~glances back at Jack in confusion as they leave the TARDIS~ what is it?

JACK:

Oh it’s just—I didn’t think the Master was the cooking type. ~chuckles faintly, trying to completely stifle his amusement by the time they get to the steps to the house~

DOCTOR:

He was a rich estate owner and I was a poor traveler—he learned to cook, I never did. Not properly, anyway. ~speaks quietly to Jack before opening the door~

ARTEMIS:

~runs up to identify Jack~

DOCTOR:

Oh and that’s Artemis.

JACK:

Hey there, pup! ~grins and crouches down once inside to pet Artemis on the head~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows but keeps her distance from Artemis~

MASTER:

~looks over and smiles politely as he places a finished dish on the table consisting of the remaining sliced ham, baked potatoes and various vegetables~ decided to join us after all?

DOCTOR:

~smiles over at Jack and Si’nuitelle before closing the door and going to help set up plates and utensils, deciding it best he doesn’t talk about Jack deciding to join~

JACK:

I did. ~he responds~

ALAN:

~is sitting on the couch, still trying to read the Gallifreyan writing in the children’s book~

MASTER:

~smiles over at the Doctor in appreciation of his assistance~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over to sit down, realizing there’s an overabundance of people~ {we don’t all have a place to sit at the table…}

DOCTOR:

Hm? Oh. ~looks down at the table in realization before setting things out~ {well, I’m sure there are more chairs in the TARDIS, I can go grab one.}

MASTER:

{Go ahead and do that then,} ~he advises, grabbing cups for drinks and filling them with water as they don’t have much else other than some milk~

KAREN:

~comes over to see what all the commotion is about, smelling the ham and sloppily hopping up onto a chair then the table~

DOCTOR:

{Okay.} ~carefully takes Karen off the table~ be right back. ~strides out to the TARDIS to get a chair~

KAREN:

~struggles in protest as she’s removed from the table, stalking off to sit down in front of Artemis and start grooming herself~

JACK:

~when the Doctor comes back everyone’s seated except for Jack, who smiles at the Doctor as he brings in the extra chair~ thanks, Doc.

DOCTOR:

No problem. ~brings the chair to the end of the table and takes his seat next to the Master, not looking forward to the end of the dinner but trying not to think about it~

MASTER:

Alright, dinner is served. ~he announces cheerfully after Jack’s seated~ Alan, put the book away.

ALAN:

~quickly closes the book that he had open in his lap, hanging his head in defeat~

MASTER:

~starts serving up portions to the others~

DOCTOR:

~serves himself a little of everything, so he gets to taste all of it without overeating—which he’s already doing from the average Timelord’s point of view~

ARTEMIS:

~makes another attempt at friendship with Karen~

KAREN:

~pauses and looks at Artemis, swishing her tail back and forth pensively as the rest of the family eats~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is too busy eating to talk~

MASTER:

~is too thoughtful to talk~

JACK:

~is too awkward to talk, so he just eats his food and comments~ it’s good.

DOCTOR:

Mhm… ~lacks the ability to endure the silence~ so, did I ever tell you abo- ~realizes his mouth is full, glancing at the Master before swallowing and continuing~ about when Donna and I fought a dieting pill company?

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor, deciding not to ask who Donna is as he assumes she was one of his companions; shakes his head as he eats a forkful of ham~

JACK:

~looks interested~ haven’t heard that one yet.

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor eagerly~ what happened?

DOCTOR:

~takes another bite of food before gladly beginning his tale~ I had landed, looking for trouble as usual; I was following a trail of my own which ended up with me several stories up an office building outside the window on one of those platform things. I looked in, realized Donna was in the hallway looking into the room too. I had met her before—it had been her wedding day. That didn’t turn out well, but that’s a separate story. Anyway, yes, the company was selling diet pills with little capsules that turned out to be quite helpful.

MASTER:

And there was a problem with that? ~he asks after setting his fork down, half of his food uneaten~

SI’NUITELLE:

~reaches across to touch the Doctor’s arm, wishing to telepathically understand what he’s saying~

JACK:

~regards her action with mild confusion~

DOCTOR:

Their slogan was “the fat just walks away”, and that it did. ~gently takes Si’nuitelle’s hand so she doesn’t have to reach across the table, explaining to Jack once he sees his expression~ Telepathy. So she can understand. Anyways, yes, the pills turned people’s fat—and the rest of them, if necessary—into Adipose children.

ALAN:

Huuuuuuhh!? ~he exclaims with a grimace as he pushes his vegetables around his plate~ what do you mean, _children??_

JACK:

~looks confused as well~

SI’NUITELLE:

~frowns fearfully and lets go of the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

They were little Adipose. Little grey guys that looked a bit like marshmallows with feet—kinda cute, if you don’t think about where they came from. The act didn’t hurt anyone and the Adipose got its numbers back. That’s how the plan was supposed to go. ~eats more after his explanation~

JACK:

~looks apologetic as he changes the subject a little, glancing at Si’nuitelle hopefully~ if she can understand you telepathically, can she understand me telepathically? Or does that only work between Timelords? ~

MASTER:

~gets up from the table, going to open the fridge~

DOCTOR:

I’ve telepathically spoken to humans before; she’d have to initiate the link, and I recommend you learn to keep your thoughts and memories to yourself. Some of them, at least. ~glances over at the Master curiously~

JACK:

~smiles~ helps bridge the gap a little, at least.

MASTER:

~his hands are a little shaky as he reaches into the fridge, but he doesn’t seem to notice it; takes out the milk to pour some in a bowl, and grabs another bowl to put a slice of ham from the table in, setting the bowls on the floor for the animals~

KAREN:

~limps over to them to seize the rights to eat first~

ALAN:

~gets up from the table without eating his potato or vegetables to bring his book back to the couch~

DOCTOR:

~nods, calling over toward the couch~ Alan! Put the book down and eat the rest of your dinner. ~turns back to Jack and Si’nuitelle~ {have you ever telepathically communicated with someone who’s not telepathic? There’s a trick to it is why I ask.}

ALAN:

Aww… but Daddy… ~he complains as he puts the book down on the couch and trudges back to the table, pushing his food around with his fork~

SI’NUITELLE:

~shakes her head~ {I haven’t.}

DOCTOR:

{Well, Jack wants to be able to talk to you. So what you do is put a hand on either side of his head and touch foreheads. Makes it easy… though it may not be entirely necessary, it’s also properly dramatic.}

ARTEMIS:

~impatiently waits to eat~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in understanding, turning to Jack to do as the Doctor described and touch foreheads with him~

MASTER:

~sits back down, speaking to Alan~ Alan, you need to eat.

KAREN:

~rips off more than half of the ham slice, turning and limping off to eat where she can defend her food~

ARTEMIS:

~devours the remainder of the ham and drinks a good portion of the milk~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ your Father’s right, Alan. ~nearly finishing his food~

ALAN:

~frowns at his food~ but I don’t like it… ~pushes his plate away~

MASTER:

~looks at Alan sharply~ that’s rude and disrespectful. Do you want to go to bed right now?

ALAN:

~rests his head in his arms, looking up at the Master and shaking his head worriedly~

  
DOCTOR:

~looks to Alan, exasperated by Alan’s pickiness though he does believe the Master may be overreacting~ just eat what’s left on your plate. You hardly ate any, and I guarantee eating the vegetables the Master so nicely prepared for you won’t hurt you.

MASTER:

~finishes what’s on his plate and gets up to put it in the sink, glancing over at Jack and Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she’s got her eyes closed in deep concentration~

JACK:

~smiles at her warmly as he watches her comically serious expression~

ALAN:

Fine… okay… ~he mumbles, picking up his fork and eating a carrot~

DOCTOR:

~finishes his own food, taking a couple sips of his water before taking his own dishes to the sink~

ARTEMIS:

~sniffs around under the table for dropped food~

ALAN:

~looks down at Artemis, considering dropping his food to her but figuring he’ll get in more trouble, so he just grumpily finishes his vegetables~

SI’NUITELLE:

~her and Jack break apart and she giggles~

JACK:

~smiles and goes back to eating his food~

MASTER:

~starts cleaning the dishes~

DOCTOR:

~walks back over to the table and sits down, speaking to Alan once he’s finished~ now that wasn’t that hard, was it? ~though his mood is lifted a bit by Jack and Si’nuitelle’s actions~

MASTER:

~takes Si’nuitelle’s and Jack’s dishes when they’re finished, putting them in the sink before drying his hands and turning to the rest of them~ Alright, Alan? Why don’t you go and show Si’nuitelle your book? Jack, your father, and I have something to discuss.

ALAN:

~nods and hops out of his chair, happy to be dismissed~ okay! ~goes over to Si’nuitelle and tugs her arm~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she gets up to follow him to the couch, wondering what they’re doing~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces at the Master’s statement, hoping Jack doesn’t notice it. Turns to the Master, fully expecting him to start the “discussion”~

MASTER:

~walks over to stand at the end of the table, across from Jack~ alright. ~sets his hands on the table~ so you want to go investigate into something that we’ve already solved concerning aliens that see us as food. ~glances between the two of them~ correct?

DOCTOR:

~carefully argues his point~ well, the solution wasn’t too concrete, it was a verbally made deal, we just want to make sure everything’s secure. If it is, they won’t be allowed to eat us.

MASTER:

And if it’s not? ~he counters calmly~

JACK:

~Looks uncomfortable, feeling like he’s been thrown into the ring without any weapons~ hey man, chill, I’ll bring him back in one piece-

MASTER:

~interrupts~ this is not a casual discussion, Jack.

DOCTOR:

Of course not, ~quickly cuts in, knowing Jack doesn’t know how to convince the Master of anything~ this is about my life, but also the 6 billion lives that are at risk if we don’t secure this situation. Jack has already told me he’ll step in if there’s any immediate danger, he’ll be fine no matter what happens.

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful, sighing gently~ Alright. You can go—but. I want you back at the house by 10. ~glances up at the clock, which says it’s around 7 pm~ and if someone gets hurt… ~looks to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

I’ll treat any injuries the second I can. ~answers to the unfinished statement, adding softly~ we’ll be fine. ~with a reassuring smile~

MASTER:

~lets his shoulders relax, murmuring~ you’d better be. ~walks over to the Doctor, leaning down to wrap his arms around the other Timelord in a hug~

DOCTOR:

~carefully stands to properly hug the Master back, checking his pockets after the hug to make sure he has his essentials—really just the sonic and the psychic paper~

MASTER:

~runs his hand down the Doctor’s arm at the end of the hug, squeezing his wrist near-painfully tight and looking up at him with an unclear expression before letting him go, turning to pick up Alan’s dishes and put his gloves back on after having taken them off to wash things~

JACK:

~hesitantly gets up~

DOCTOR:

Right… ~is a little confused by the Master’s actions, shaking his head and turning to Jack~ let’s go, then. ~starts towards the door~

JACK:

On my way, Doc. ~turns to follow the Doctor, glancing back at the Master~

MASTER:

~sits down at the table and folds his hands on top of it, staring downward blankly~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the house, looking worried once the Master can’t see his face~

JACK:

~adjusts his coat, looking over at the Doctor and noticing his expression~ you alright?

DOCTOR:

Yeah; just noticed something before we left… ~walks up to the TARDIS, opening her doors~

JACK:

What’s that? ~follows the Doctor to the TARDIS, his voice gentle and simply concerned~

DOCTOR:

The Master’s hands were shaky… GLaDOS forced an addiction on him back in Aperture, it’s a sigh of withdrawal; which I’m helping him with, I just hope he doesn’t hurt himself while I’m gone. ~walks in and up to the console~ where are we headed?

JACK:

~looks down at his hip, taking a sticky note out of his pocket with a set of earth coordinates written down on it~ here. This is what I got. ~holds it out to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~takes the paper, translating it to put it into the TARDIS~ any information on this lead I should know?

JACK:

Well, it’s somewhere off in Scotland… and a decent amount of them have been gathering right there. The aliens. I think they might be up to something; normally they stick to groups of two to three… not counting the hive, of course.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~pulls the takeoff lever, flying the TARDIS with his usual unnecessary flamboyance~ to Scotland, land of the werewolf, to sort out a race of dragons! Is it bad that I’m excited?

JACK:

~calling over the sound of takeoff~ Not at all! ~smiles and nearly falls as the floor rocks, but catches himself on the rim of the console~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~happily flies the TARDIS until they land~ isn’t it a bit coincidental that these are the same species as those that were on the ship?

JACK:

Yeah… maybe they were on their way to earth? ~pauses for a moment to think, adding~ Did the TARDIS stay in the same time?

DOCTOR:

Probably, considering Aperture… what I really don’t understand is why they’d come here with no way out… ~heads to the TARDIS doors~

JACK:

Yeah. They’ve made it easy to be suspicious of them. ~walks to the doors after the Doctor, wary and double checking that he has a gun and his vortex manipulator~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door to walk out~ they’re not all bad, though. A few of them helped me. ~sounding more like he’s trying to analyze the situation than defend them~

JACK:

A few of them? Do you know why… ~his question trails off as he walks out after the Doctor and looks around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed on a path that’s blurred by snow, leading up to a small house with a stone fence, hills surrounding the area of dormant farmland~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, realizing his mistake~ I… think I might know what’s going on here. This is a farm, right? ~closes the door behind them~

JACK:

Yep, looks like. ~starts walking down the path, looking around at the snow and the general deserted feel of the area~ should we head to the house?

DOCTOR:

Sounds good to me. ~starts to stroll towards the building~ hopefully none of them recognize what I am; apparently Timelord tastes good.

JACK:

~smirks, responding playfully as they walk~ I can agree with them there.

DOCTOR:

Oi, watch it! ~smiles, clearly just playing along as he scolds Jack~

JACK:

~chuckles, blushing ever-so-slightly but it might just be because of the chill~ hah, lucky me got to kiss two of your pretty faces. ~looks ahead to the house, not seeing much movement but the lights are on~

DOCTOR:

Lucky us, you’re not a bad kisser. ~smiles slyly, though he does pay more attention as they near the house~

JACK:

~his gaze automatically flicks to the side and he blushes further, glad that they’re nearing the house now though he’s got nothing against the way the conversation’s been going~ right, into the lion’s den… ~opens the gate, approaching the front porch of the quaint farmhouse~

DOCTOR:

~feels victorious in having gotten Jack to falter in his normally consistently casual demeanor, walking with him up to the house, thinking things are awfully quiet for this to be a center of activity~ I wonder if they’re underground like last time…

JACK:

Might be… ~walks up to the door, peering inside a window where the light is on, able to see an empty living room and a small kitchen further in, where dark red blood seems to be dripping down from a pool on the part of the table that’s visible~

DOCTOR:

~looks in as well~ that’s certainly inviting. Well, let’s go; are we sneaking around or just walking in?

JACK:

It doesn’t look like anybody’s in there. Anyone alive, at least… ~tries the door, finding it’s unlocked and gently opening it~ that works.

DOCTOR:

Nice. ~carefully walks in, looking for anything that could be easily moved and could cover a secret entrance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the house is relatively small, with the living room, the kitchen, a bathroom, a door to a basement and a staircase to the second floor, the kind of cluttered living space where nothing’s been moved for at least a century~

JACK:

~ walks past a wall of plaques with witty saying on them about alcohol, peering into the kitchen and swallowing~ Doc.

DOCTOR:

Yes? ~walks into the kitchen, wondering what dead being Jack would call him over for, finding it odd Dragons would waste food~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at the far end of the kitchen, there’s a mountain of wool and bloody bones of what once were sheep, one lamb speared to the table through its head by a clearly alien weapon resembling a sword, its eyes gorged out and its body painted with symbols in its own blood~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the display first with disgust then curiosity, walking over to look at the symbols specifically, thinking before speaking~ a faction, perhaps; a group that has enemies within their species. That’s my best guess as to who we’re dealing with.

JACK:

~follows a few steps into the room, grimacing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~stairs creak behind the door to the basement and the door opens, a woman with blood running down her chin walks out, naked and oblivious at first to the presence of the other two~

DOCTOR:

~clears his throat, stepping forward and speaking to the woman~ hello. I’m truly sorry, didn’t mean to intrude, just saw blood on the floor and figured someone might need medical assistance. You seem to be horrible injured in your mouth as well; don’t worry, though, I’m the Doctor.

WOMAN:

~she turns suddenly to look at the Doctor when he speaks, her nostrils flaring as she leaps at them, morphing mid-leap into a massive lioness with a deafening roar~

JACK:

~steps in and is struck through the floor by the strength of the lioness’ pounce, two gunshots going off before the creature goes limp on top of where Jack should be, under the floorboards~

DOCTOR:

~pushes the lioness away from the hole with a good bit of effort, pulling the sword from the table-lamb, explaining~ I should probably have a weapon, all things considered. You alright?

JACK:

~groans, failing to sit up as a decent chunk of his abdomen has been ripped out by the lioness; he turns and grasps at a broken floorboard aimlessly before gurgling blood and going still~

DOCTOR:

Oh. Not okay, then. ~a little too used to people dying around him, sets the sword aside and kneels next to Jack, turning the man’s head so his blood has somewhere to go other than his lungs, checking which organs he should currently have before going to wash out some of the wool to cover his wounds when he has regenerated his internal organs enough and to buffer the bleeding~

JACK:

~takes a little longer than usual with coming back, but after he’s got his organs back and a few of his other wounds have closed up he starts breathing again, grimacing at the memory of the pain and taking a moment to recover enough to open his eyes~ women, am I right?

DOCTOR:

~tosses a blood-soaked piece of wool aside, wincing at Jack’s statement~ I didn’t think she’d do that, sorry.

JACK:

~sits up, looking over at the body of the lioness~ ah, so she was just casually strolling about in her own house, naked, not caring that her kitchen was used for a satanic sacrifice ritual. Makes sense. ~stands up, brushing himself off and apologizing for the sarcasm~ sorry, that just really hurt.

DOCTOR:

It’s fine. Every other one of them has said something before trying to kill me. Or anyone else, for that matter. Either way, thanks. ~standing as well, picks up the sword again~

JACK:

~picks up his gun, putting it in his holster~ no problem. She came from the basement… ~looks over at the door the woman had closed behind her~ maybe there’s something else down there.

DOCTOR:

Almost definitely. ~starts walking to the basement door with his new weapon~ hopefully people who are willing to talk. Also, probably, their food storage.

JACK:

~carefully walks after the Doctor~ I should go down first. You know, danger. ~clearly not liking the possibility of dying again, but insisting anyway~ can’t have you getting hurt.

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes~ since when!? ~getting a bit fed up with people trying to protect him, gestures in exaggerated exasperation at the stairway for Jack to go first~

JACK:

Since your husband who I’d rather not upset has become so protective of you. ~he nods to the Doctor, opening the door to the basement and carefully starting down the stairs as quietly as possible~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lighting below seems to come solely from candlelight, or something of similar quality~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind quietly, a bit grumpy still but focusing on the task at hand as he recognizes he shouldn’t argue right now~

MASTER:

~quietly comments to the Doctor that he misses him~

JACK:

~heads down the stairs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they walk into a basement area lit by scented candles and old flashlights, the quiet squeak of a mouse from between heaps of boxes and a muffled, human grunt being the only sounds~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, sighing as he tells the Master that he misses him too and asks how he’s doing, remembering the addiction issue. Tries to follow the sound of the grunt as it seems like the most substantial thing, keeping an eye on the mice as he remembers the whole room full of more harmless “dragons”~

MASTER:

~assures the Doctor that he’ll be fine in the morning, he’s certain~

JACK:

~remains silent, carefully walking through the dimly lit area towards the sound~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in a moment there’s a muffled shout from the same direction—whoever it is seems to be gagged. A dark shape moves in the furthest shadows, reminding the Doctor of a spider~

DOCTOR:

~continues towards the noise, worried for the Master but having to dismiss their conversation and focus on the task at hand, ready to jump at any sudden movement~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dark shape scuttles away~

JACK:

~leads them around a shelf to a space where a man lies face-down in a pool of blood—not his own, it seems—also naked and tied with his hands behind his back, and a cloth in his mouth~

MICE:

~two large mice the size of small dogs sit passively on the man’s back, licking blood off of their paws~

DOCTOR:

~approaches the mice, sword ready as he fully expects to be spotted before he can get to them—and of course he expects for them to attack~

WOMAN:

Two rats wandered into the mice’s hole… ~a rich female voice comes from behind them, a woman whose skin is darker than the near-black brown of her irises wrapping her large hands around both the Doctor and Jack’s necks~ come to watch the show? ~she asks sweetly~

JACK:

~tries to get out of her grasp, but finds she’s inhumanly strong~

DOCTOR:

… yes, in fact we have! ~speaks in an oddly cheerful tone~ so sorry for barging in like this, but we were simply genuinely curious! ~using his odd demeanor to try to distract from him turning the sword in his hand, suddenly attempting to cut the woman’s arms~

WOMAN:

~she squeezes the Doctor’s throat and throws him heavily to the ground when his weapon moves, still holding Jack up by his neck~ you have disturbed the gift-giving. You heathen. ~deep hatred snarls in her tone, and she pries the sword from the Doctor’s hands~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to get his breath, speaking in a strained tone as he is thoroughly winded~ I just came to talk; your people are the ones who attacked first. I had to defend myself and that was the only weapon available.

JACK:

~fumbles for his gun but realizes shooting the woman might just make the mice attack and they’ll be worse off than they already are~

WOMAN:

~she throws Jack to the side and into a support pillar, turning to the Doctor and hissing~ what’s a tasty treat like you doing talking to the predator? ~plants her food on the Doctor’s back, pressing him into the floor, the sword held at her side~

DOCTOR:

~his breath is heavy from the effort it takes to get any air~ I’m the Doctor. I speak for the planet. It’s like the Lorax except with far less trees than before. Now, I’m not an expert, but I believe you received an order not to eat humans.

WOMAN:

We have long since distanced ourselves from the queen. We don’t need any orders other than those of the Wise One, who brought us here, where we live prosperously. ~lifts the sword up, touching it to the Doctor’s head~ know that you will pay.

DOCTOR:

So I saw. Well, if I’m going to die I should at least get to know; who is the Wise One? And, I’ve been thinking, do you know of the Daleks?

WOMAN:

… no… you are not fit for death. ~she takes the sword away from the Doctor’s head after her change of mind~ your questions mean nothing. Be still, while we wait. ~she walks over to the tied man on the floor, murmuring a few words before spearing his head with the sword, ceasing his muffled cries~

JACK:

~flinches visibly at the sound~

DOCTOR:

Good… I think. ~simply grimaces at it, irritated with the woman and thoroughly disgusted, and probably laying in blood considering the state of this basement—it smells awful—mumbling~ you could at least clean up after your sacrificial rituals.

MICE:

~they leave the man’s back after he’s stopped faintly twitching, and one goes over to sit near the Doctor and clean its face~

WOMAN:

~she is quiet, kneeling in front of the man as she holds the sword and blood pours from the wound in his head~

JACK:

~Looks over at the Doctor, gesturing subtly to his vortex manipulator with a questioning, disturbed look~

DOCTOR:

~gives a faint nod to Jack; they didn’t come prepared to fight a cult, they should regroup. Meanwhile, he checks in with the Master~

JACK:

~nods back and looks around slightly, thinking the mouse being nearby might be an issue, but as long as he’s quick… he starts carefully setting up the device in preparation~

MASTER:

~seems fine, and if he’s not he’s hiding it well, asking if the Doctor’s alright~

DOCTOR:

~responds in the positive, though conversation hasn’t worked well and he’s clearly tense mentally~

MASTER:

~sends his condolences~

JACK:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze to make sure he’s ready before leaping over to him, getting both of their hands on the vortex manipulator before activating it and hopping them through space to a field where the TARDIS can be seen in the distance~

DOCTOR:

~cracks his back, standing properly~ no decency, I swear… well, clearly they’re not into talking things out, so what’s plan B? I _do_ have weapons in the TARDIS, if that’s absolutely necessary.

JACK:

Plan B… well, now we know what they’re doing; they’re not with the main group… so the situation with the majority of the others should be fine. The team and I could settle this place on our own.

DOCTOR:

Well, what time is it? ~starts towards the TARDIS~ because really, if we leave now, it gives them all the more time to prepare as they’ve clearly been found out. And honestly, I couldn’t care less what you mean by “settling it”; if you think that’s a problem.

JACK:

~follows after the Doctor, stumbling just slightly and looking at the bloody hole in his shirt disdainfully~ how about we rig the place up? Like, stash cameras or trackers… ~glances at his watch~ 8:30.

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful almost to the point of confusion~ whatever’s productive… if I’m holding you up, I can take you back; if you want my help, I’m here…

JACK:

Well, I don’t have cameras on me, so if you’ve got them in the TARDIS somewhere that’d be great. ~digs through his pockets~ I’ve got a few trackers though, should stick like burrs to passerby… ~looks up at the Doctor, worried by his expression~

DOCTOR:

Right, good. I’ll see what I’ve got in the TARDIS; I should have _something,_ the question is what and where. ~pauses before adding~ I should have brought the shrink-ray-gun; that made going through the dragons a lot easier last time.

JACK:

Shrink-ray? ~looks bewildered at the term, chuckling lightheartedly~ and I haven’t seen them as dragons since we went to that deadly circus. Didn’t they ever say what their species was?

DOCTOR:

Nope. Not even when I asked. Their queen looks like a giant spider and I was escorted to her riding a unicorn, though. That was amusing. And yes, shrink-ray, it shrinks things. And people. Including me, once.

JACK:

Alright… ~seems to accept the Doctor’s explanation, squinting to see the TARDIS~ man, I really could’ve been more accurate with that. But anyway, where’s that shrink-ray now?

DOCTOR:

In a box at home because the TARDIS gave the Master a separate gun that can reverse the effects of it. If you’re going to ask why, I’m pretty sure it was the TARDIS being mischievous, knowing the Master doesn’t pass up any opportunity.

JACK:

~smiles slightly in amusement~ Hm. ~walks through the snow in silence for a while, looking over at the Doctor and asking~ you alright, Doc?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, why? ~asks genuinely as they walk, not bothered by the cold though they’ve probably left bloody tracks in the snow~

JACK:

~shakes his head dismissively~ nothing, you just looked a little odd further back.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ I hold the firm belief you already know I’m odd. ~adding less jokingly~ I was probably just sorting my mind out.

JACK:

Everything in the right place up there? ~looks up at the Doctor, his tone lighthearted~

DOCTOR:

~easily explains, matching Jack’s tone~ some say it never was. There’s just a bit extra as of recently that doesn’t exactly have a place—dream-related stuff, you know. Nothing serious.

JACK:

Yeah, I get it… been avoiding sleep these past few days myself. ~shrugs, leaving it there and putting his hands in his pockets as he walks, shivering~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t question the statement, walking for a bit longer before sighing, disliking the fact that he actually feels the slightest bit shy as he takes off his tailcoat and drapes it over Jack’s shoulders~ keep yourself warm… I told you the vortex manipulator was rubbish.

JACK:

~looks over at the Doctor, surprised by his actions to the point of laughter~ Doc, I have a coat. The cold won’t kill me anyhow. ~takes the tailcoat off, handing it back to the Doctor with a warm smile~ here, take your silly tailcoat back.

DOCTOR:

~takes the tailcoat back a little indignantly, still pretty fine with the temperature~ _nothing_ is going to kill you, Jack. Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t care.

JACK:

~chuckles, stepping down the slope of the declining hill as they approach the TARDIS~ that is true. Thanks for worrying. ~sounds genuinely grateful, and there’s also a hint of regret in his voice~

DOCTOR:

~nods to acknowledge Jack, putting the tailcoat back on~ no problem. ~paying a little more attention to his surroundings as they near the TARDIS, opening the doors once he can~

MASTER:

~ventures to ask when the Doctor thinks he’ll be back if there is any idea of when they’ll be done as of now, seeming a little restless~

JACK:

~follows the Doctor into the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~she worriedly asks if everyone’s okay~

DOCTOR:

~responds to the Master with the fact that he doesn’t know when they’ll be done, but he’ll get back as soon as he can, speaking aloud to the TARDIS~ yeah; the Master’s getting impatient, but we’re fine. Hey, do I have cameras anywhere? ~strolling up to the console to talk to her though it’s entirely unnecessary~

TARDIS:

~she goes quiet, hesitating a moment before stating that there were cameras in literally every part of the ship~

DOCTOR:

You mean… Her cameras. Well, while that’s a bit unnerving, how do we take them down? ~looks around himself before realizing there won’t be any in the new rooms~

TARDIS:

~seems hesitant, going back and emphasizing the “were”, explaining that she’s already taken them down and can lead the Doctor to them if he wants her to~

JACK:

~gets the basis of the conversation~ she’s saying we can take the ones stashed by GLaDOS? ~seems uneasy~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… they shouldn’t be connected to anything; there’s nothing to be connected to. Either way, I completely understand if you don’t want to use them.

JACK:

~shakes his head as if to clear it~ I’m fine using them, as long as they’re compatible to be hooked up to.

DOCTOR:

Any camera can be wired to be. I’ll go get them. ~asks the TARDIS to direct him, walking into the halls~

TARDIS:

~leads him to the hallway they had been exploring down earlier today~

JACK:

~goes to look around the new console room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds himself arriving at the door that had been denying him access when he was with the Master and Alan, no longer locked~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates slightly before opening the door, getting the idea that cameras probably aren’t the only thing in there as there’d be very little reason to hide them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside is a storage room with shelves of bigger-on-the-inside drawers that are filled with cameras, exactly four deactivated turrets, what looks like two round doors to test chambers at the back wall that’s made of white panels, more boxes strewn about the room with more items filling them, a pile of live cords at the furthest corner that are attached to some sort of box, and a saltire bondage cross that was too big to be properly stashed away~

DOCTOR:

~is a bit overwhelmed for a moment, just looking in the room before heading over to collect a couple of the cameras, glancing over his shoulder frequently with a general distrust in his surroundings despite being in the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~apologizes for him having to see all this, explaining that when she renovated she tried to get rid of the items GLaDOS had stashed throughout the place, but they were locked into the system, so she simply moved it all to one room she could keep away from the rest of them~

DOCTOR:

It’s fine. You acted perfectly rationally. ~grabs 10 cameras, hoping that that’s more than enough and leaving the room, closing the door behind him, still noticeably shaken when he reaches the console room~

JACK:

~looks up~ you alright? ~immediately concerned as he notices the Doctor’s state, sounding worried~ did one of the cameras jump you?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly at the thought of being jumped by a camera~ I don’t think cameras can jump. No, nothing attacked me; and the cameras are fine. The room was just filled with stuff GLaDOS had stashed in the TARDIS… nothing _too_ dangerous, of course. Just unsettling.

JACK:

Oh… hm. ~walks over to the Doctor, taking half of the cameras and turning them over in his hands~ this should be more than enough… actually, I think just five will do nicely.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~goes to store the other five under the glass floor~ I did assume we wouldn’t need many, but I didn’t really want to go back for more.

JACK:

~decides not to pry into what was in that room, opening one of the cameras to see how it works and just getting confused~ hey Doc, would you know how to wire these? So we can sync them to HQ. ~looks worried at the time~ we might not be able to get close to the house again… if that woman comes looking for us.

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I can rewire them. ~sits down on the glass floor by the console to rewire the remaining five cameras with his sonic in hand~ worse comes to worst, shooting her in the leg shouldn’t be too hard or stop you from getting information and should slow her down.

JACK:

True… yeah, I can do that. ~checks his gun to make sure he has bullets for that, nodding again~ yeah. ~waits for the Doctor to be finished with the first two, which he picks up and takes outside to bring to the house at a jog~

DOCTOR:

~muses to himself that he’s likely a better shot than Jack as he continues to rewire the cameras~

JACK:

~after a minute Jack runs back into the console room, panting from exertion~ I… managed to not be spotted… got… the cameras up. ~catches his breath~ she wasn’t there, but those mice are patrolling the place.

DOCTOR:

~stands, picking up the last three~ well, I can watch your back this time if you want. The mice shouldn’t be too hard to manage.

JACK:

~nods~ but they can change too, I’m assuming. ~turns and goes back towards the door~ I set the one in the fence facing the door… anyway, I should be fine on my own. I’ll come back alive either way—and I’ve got the gun just in case.

DOCTOR:

Alright. I’ll be here. If you get caught or something, the TARDIS will be able to tell. ~leans back on the console~

JACK:

~retrieves the last three cameras, nodding to the Doctor before exiting the TARDIS and closing the door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~decidedly speaks to the Master, telling him they should be done soon as he goes to sit on the bench, adding the fact that he is entirely unscathed from the mission—well, maybe bruised and he probably has the “sunburn” on his neck, but other than that~

MASTER:

~seems relieved by this fact, thanking the Doctor for keeping himself relatively safe and stating that he’ll be on his way back then, though the thought seems more directed at himself than the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~is a bit confused but doesn’t question the Master, stating that Jack has really been the main thing between him and death this time around~

MASTER:

~decides he’ll have to show his gratitude to Jack then, asking the Doctor if the human’s been killed at all during this mission~

DOCTOR:

~responds in the positive, stating, “once, he was attacked by a lion. Though he acted like he’d rather die for real than have to tell you I got hurt on his watch. Didn’t even let me go down stairs first.” Sounding almost like he’s complaining, knowing Jack would have taken more risks under their normal circumstances~

MASTER:

~seems amused by the Doctor’s report, especially Jack’s apparent fear of his wrath~

JACK:

~with this, Jack comes limping into the TARDIS, his limp disappearing as he walks up to the Doctor, panting~ all done.

DOCTOR:

~nods, concerned for Jack~ alright; your leg okay? ~goes to set coordinates for Torchwood~ by the way, the Master says thank you.

JACK:

Yeah, I heal up pretty quick. ~makes sure the door is closed and locked behind him~ but I was spotted this time, so we should go. ~after he speaks something heavy rams into the door~

DOCTOR:

Got it. Hold on. ~pulls the takeoff lever, running about the console to fly the TARDIS to Torchwood~

JACK:

~forgets the Doctor actually means to hold onto something at first, stumbling to the side and catching himself on the railing of the staircase closest to the door as the TARDIS flies~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS after a few moments of flight~ whelp, it was a pleasure having you, Jack. ~meaning for Christmas dinner, of course~

JACK:

~makes as if to tip on imaginary hat~ and you as well. ~gives the Doctor a sly grin~ I can keep an eye on that house now; thanks for the help. ~goes to leave~

DOCTOR:

~smirks at that~ Any time, cap’n. ~waves to Jack as he leaves, flying the TARDIS home once he does so~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s rather dark outside by now, and the kitchen light in the house is on as well as one in Alan’ room up on the second floor. The door opens a few second after the TARDIS lands~

MASTER:

~walks down the steps to meet the Doctor, wearing a grey coat as if he was about to head out—or perhaps, just got back~

DOCTOR:

~walks out of the TARDIS, closing her doors behind him~ hello, Master! ~heads towards him~ where did you head off to?

MASTER:

Just a little walk, to clear my head. ~stops in front of the Doctor, looking him up and down~ you’re covered in blood… better take those clothes off, then. ~gives the Doctor a sly smile~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~looks down, remembering he was laying in blood with a look of disgust~ right. I suppose my other set of clothes should be dry by now, too… ~turns back to the TARDIS a little hesitantly, as if he’s not sure whether or not he’s allowed, given the Master’s tone~

MASTER:

~walks up behind the Doctor, intending to follow him into the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the TARDIS, holding the door for the Master to close it behind them and head to the entrance to the hallway they explored from~

MASTER:

~walks close behind the Doctor, walking up to the stairs and looking at the previously locked room when they pass it~ find out what’s in there yet?

DOCTOR:

~falters in his stride at the question but keeps walking, answering~ yeah, it’s… storage.

MASTER:

~pretends not to notice the Doctor’s falter, speaking thoughtfully~ strange, that she would keep it locked if it was just regular old storage.

DOCTOR:

Well, I never said it was ordinary… ~shakes his head, giving up on keeping this from the Master~ it’s all stuff She stashed around the TARDIS—GLaDOS, I mean.

MASTER:

Ah. ~nods in understanding, seeming curious as he adds~ anything good?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ your definition of good may be vastly different than mine, and I didn’t look around too much. I was just grabbing cameras for Jack.

MASTER:

Well then… anything dangerous? ~follows the Doctor into the wardrobe when they get there~

DOCTOR:

Not really, in and of themselves… I mean, there was a group of cords but they were all attached to a block, not free-roaming. ~looks around himself, remembering he didn’t put away his own clothing~ oh yeah; where’d you put my suit?

MASTER:

~chuckles, walking off at the question~ just wait here. ~disappears into the racks of clothing, returning with the Doctor’s slightly damp clothes from before~

DOCTOR:

Ah yes; thank you. ~takes off the tailcoat so he can take his old clothes without getting blood on them~

MASTER:

~hands the clothes over, taking the Doctor’s tailcoat in exchange and standing by for the rest of the Doctor’s clothes~ my pleasure.

DOCTOR:

~pauses before decidedly just stripping, having no real reason to go somewhere else—it’s not going to be anything the Master hasn’t seen beyond a few bruises~

MASTER:

~steps in between the Doctor and the clothes when he’s finished undressing~ stop, for a moment. ~circles the Doctor, inspecting him carefully, his gloves brushing over the other Timelord’s skin~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~stands still, letting the Master inspect him and once again trying to forget about the gloves~

MASTER:

~walks around behind the Doctor, finished checking for injuries, and traces a finger slowly down the Doctor’s spine, groping him briefly when he gets past the small of his back~ all fine. ~smiles, stepping away from the Doctor and picking up the bloody clothes~ I’m glad.

DOCTOR:

~manages to keep himself still beyond his muscles twitching up until the Master steps away, taking that as a sign that he can get dressed now, smiling back at the Master~ yup; it’s like I said, we didn’t even really finish things because he died once and I almost did and he couldn’t put me in danger.

MASTER:

Of course. ~sounds thoughtfully cheerful, but under that there seems to be a mysterious uncertainty being entertained in his mind; shakes his head to clear it, going off to dispose of the Doctor’s bloody clothing while he gets dressed~

DOCTOR:

~puts on his old blue suit and brown trench coat on, feeling a bit more like himself and waiting for the Master to resurface~

MASTER:

~claps his hands once as he emerges again, rubbing them together~ alright then, how about we trade back? We can switch again around midday tomorrow; try for an even cycle.

DOCTOR:

Sounds good. ~mentally works on gathering the Slave Master into his own entity again as he walks up to the Master~

MASTER:

~walks up to meet the Doctor, touching his forehead to the Doctor’s as he brings his arms around the other Timelord’s neck, leaning forward into him as he focuses on the connection~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes to focus on the telepathy, doing the mental equivalent of escorting the Slave Master into the Master’s mind, trying to bring himself and that Master as separate entities to make the transaction easier~

MASTER:

~the Slave Master is taken into the Master’s mind and the memories that make him up disperse, fitting themselves back into the grand scheme of things. The Master opens up the drums to the Doctor after this, allowing them to slip through into the Doctor’s mind~

DOCTOR:

~willingly takes the noise into his mind and shuts it away from the Master, taking a moment to readjust, it taking the drums seconds to imagine up a few things he could do with what he found in the Aperture room and he quickly suppresses those thoughts~

MASTER:

~slowly backs away from the Doctor and opens his eyes, his gaze drifting to the side almost sheepishly after a second of meeting the Doctor’s gaze~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master once he has himself in check~ so; back to the house, then? I don’t think we have anything else to do here.

MASTER:

~shakes his head in agreement~ let’s call it a night. ~smiles, holding his hand out in an offer for the Doctor to take it~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s hand, letting him lead the way as he speaks thoughtfully~ today was eventful…

MASTER:

Merry Christmas. ~smiles in amusement, looking over at the Doctor as they walk back to the console room~ you’d rather eventful than uneventful, right?

DOCTOR:

By a long shot. ~responds without a second of doubt~ I’m known for not being able to handle down time well.

MASTER:

Alright… you must be at least a _little_ tired from such a busy day. ~smiles at the Doctor’s quick response~ and we can relax now. Doesn’t that sound nice, in theory?

DOCTOR:

Yes. The _idea_ of relaxation is nice, but it’s less achievable than it sounds. ~speaks as if relaxation is a debatable subject~

MASTER:

~simply laughs at this, walking through the console room up to the doors and opening them to leave the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~closes the doors behind them, smiling at the Master’s laughter and walking with him~

MASTER:

~briefly hugs the Doctor’s arm as they leave the TARDIS and approach the house, letting go to step up and open the door~ welcome home… Alan’s probably up in his room reading with Si’nuitelle.

DOCTOR:

~nods to acknowledge the Master, following him in~

ARTEMIS:

~ecstatically runs about the Master’s feet, hopping up on her hind legs to look up at him hopefully~

MASTER:

~smiles down at her~ oh yes, then there’s Artemis. ~crouches down to pick her up and carry her in his arms~ I’d feel bad making her sleep on the floor…

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly~ I don’t mind if she sleeps with us, though we do have a couch, but I don’t know where Si’nuitelle’s sleeping… ~shrugs indifferently~

ARTEMIS:

~happily relaxes in the Master’s arms, her tail still wagging in excitement~

MASTER:

~scratches under Artemis’ chin affectionately~ we’ll have to get the other two to bed in the first place. Alan’s going to stay up all night reading that book otherwise. ~kicks off his shoes and starts heading up the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~takes his own shoes off and follows the Master up~ true.

ARTEMIS:

~extends her neck forward in appreciation~

MASTER:

~brings Artemis into the bedroom to show her the area, carefully setting her on the floor first and expecting the Doctor to go get everyone to bed~

ALAN:

~is sitting on the floor in his room with Si’nuitelle, reading one of the stories haltingly in Gallifreyan while Si’nuitelle either nods along encouragingly or shakes her head and points out a mistake~

DOCTOR:

~turns into Alan’s room, smiling apologetically~ {hello; I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s time for bed.} Time to get ready for bed, Alan.

ARTEMIS:

~curiously sniffs around the room, tracing the Master’s paths through the room~

ALAN:

Awww… ~he complains, but sets his book aside and comes over to hug the Doctor~ did you and Jack have fun though, Daddy?

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up and nods~ {I can sleep on the couch, then?}

DOCTOR:

~nods to Si’nuitelle, answering with a smile~ {yeah, that works.} ~before responding to Alan~ Yes. The aliens are all in check, and Jack and I had loads of fun. ~picks Alan up in a hug~

ALAN:

~smiles brightly, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s neck~ yay!

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles at them, nodding as she passes by into the hallway as a goodnight gesture, heading down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the bed and sets Alan down, going to take the book to ensure he sleeps~ alright, goodnight, Alan.

ALAN:

Okay… goodnight. ~pouts slight when he sees the book being taken, wiggling down between his bedsheets and peeking out the top, blinking sleepily~

DOCTOR:

~turns the lights in Alan’s room off as he leaves, closing the door behind him and heading to his and the Master’s bedroom~

MASTER:

~has set his suit jacket, tie, and gloves aside on the nightstand, scooping Artemis up and bringing her onto the bed with him as the Doctor walks in~

DOCTOR:

~sets his own shoes, trench coat, and tie aside~ everyone’s going to sleep; Si’nuitelle’s on the couch.

ARTEMIS:

~curls up next to the Master happily~

MASTER:

~nods, laying back and petting Artemis placidly~ good. ~looks over at the Doctor~ and we are too, I presume?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~sets the book down to climb into bed next to the Master, seeming almost nervous but relaxing into the bed~

MASTER:

~smiles, closing his eyes~ good night, then. ~rolls onto his side facing inward, bringing an arm around Artemis and relaxing with a contented sigh~

DOCTOR:

Goodnight, Master. ~closes his eyes, only taking a moment to drift off, laying facing the Master~

 


	17. Life In the Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the kinkiest chapter so far

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~in what feels like a moment, the Doctor finds himself being led by his chain through the fully-built Citadel, a throng of Timelords around him and the Master; they seem to be approaching the main building in the center of the city~

MASTER:

~speaks to the Timelords that come up to him in friendly businesslike Gallifreyan, and everyone seems generally happy~

DOCTOR:

~walks along with the Master, looking around himself and becoming contentedly happy with his situation, looking around at the various Timelords~

MASTER:

~smiles back at the Doctor, and as the entrance to the main building comes into view he walks ahead of the crowd, pulling the Doctor forward with him in an almost-jog~

DOCTOR:

~strides with the Master after an initial stumble, looking at the building in anticipation for his new home~

MASTER:

~slips inside the building, walking a few paces into a large round room before turning to the Doctor and forcing him down onto his knees with a sinister grin~ welcome to life in the capital.

DOCTOR:

~his large, happy presence shrinks to that of a mouse as he looks up at the Master. Of course—he had let himself forget—this changes nothing. He is the Master’s pet, his servant, and maybe he’d dare think his lover, but not his equal, never that. Forces a smile~ you did an amazing job on it.

MASTER:

~his grin widens, pulling the Doctor’s chain taut so he’s forced to look upwards and meet the Master’s gaze~ I know. ~steps forward, pressing his foot into the Doctor’s thigh, gradually shifting more of his weight onto the other Timelord~ all that’s left is to finish up my job on you.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t dare complain about the pressure, keeping his eyes on the Master, not wanting the answer to his question but not knowing what else to say~ your job… on me?

MASTER:

~speaks sweetly~ remember when I said things would run a bit differently once we moved into the citadel? Well ~lets his foot slip down, with all the force of the pressure he’s putting on it, into the Doctor’s groin~ we don’t have to wait any longer, my dear.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces though he still does nothing physically to help himself~ well yes, but-… alright, _how_ exactly are things changing? Though I suppose that’s what I’m about to find out…

MASTER:

All in due time. It’ll be a learning process. ~lifts his foot off of the Doctor, turning to walk further into the room but pausing to glance back at the Doctor sternly~ all of my other rules are still in place. ~tugs the Doctor’s chain as he turns back again to resume walking~

DOCTOR:

~nods, following hastily on all fours, not really having entertained standing like last time~ of course. Wouldn’t have assumed otherwise.

MASTER:

~smiles~ good boy. ~walks through the room to the center, the place feeling largely undecorated, to where a spacious teleportation module with four entrances around it is incorporated into a wide central column~ well now, I suppose a proper tour is in order.

DOCTOR:

~nods, following the Master a little clumsily~ that’d be nice… ~not exactly used to walking on his hands and knees yet~

MASTER:

~walks into the teleport pod, waiting until the Doctor’s in there with him before activating it telepathically~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in a moment they’re in another pod at the corner of the landing on a double-flight of velvet stairs that go up and turn right. Below is an elegant foyer that branches off into fancy living rooms and studies, everything mostly human in style, the only people being two well-dressed female Timelords standing at the base of the steps patiently~

DOCTOR:

~looks around with interest, staying at the Master’s side as he looks over the layout of things, noticing the Timeladies but not paying them too much mind—or else he’ll just get self-conscious~

MASTER:

~walks out of the teleport, looking down at the Doctor as he explains~ dimensional transcendentalism; it’s a wonderful thing. This is a sector that you’ll be spending most of your time in—I modeled it after a more human style, since you liked them so much. What do you think? ~gestures around at the area, starting to walk down the steps to the Timeladies~

DOCTOR:

~the past-tense used in reference to humans makes him feel a bit of regret for how quickly he gave in, carefully following the Master and nodding in understanding~ it’s a beautiful place, Master. ~making sure he sounds properly grateful~

MASTER:

I’m glad you think that. ~approaches the Timeladies now, gesturing to them politely~ these are the stewardesses for the sector. They’re in charge of taking care of you if I’m too busy to do it myself. {That right, girls?}

TIMELADIES:

~the two of them nod respectfully~ {Yes, Lord President.}

DOCTOR:

~wonders whether they even understood the Master’s English but dismissing the thought, giving the two of them a friendly smile~ alright, then. ~glad this seems to mean he won’t be left to ponder the blankets in his cage anymore~

MASTER:

~nods to them with a smile~ {you’re dismissed.}

TIMELADIES:

~they bow slightly and turn to walk off into a different room~

MASTER:

~turns back to the Doctor~ you can get acquainted with them and explore the area later—there’s much more to see.

DOCTOR:

Okay! ~seems eager to see the rest; this new setup doesn’t sound so bad after all~

MASTER:

~leads the Doctor back up the stairs to the teleport; they tour a few empty spaces, like the High Council meeting room, the Pantopticon, which the Master explains the paradox machine is stored below, and eventually, they teleport up to what looks like a throne room. The Master walks up to the ornate chair and sits himself down~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the Doctor suddenly notices that there are four guards lined up at the base of the steps leading up to the throne, watching the Master expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~sits on his knees next to the throne, assuming he’s still being brought along by chain, looking at the guards then the Master curiously as he realizes it’s the Master they’re looking at~

MASTER:

~crosses his legs over one another and rests his elbows on the arms of the chair, steepling his hands while still holding the Doctor’s chain, looking like he has complete control over the silence in the room. When he speaks, he speaks to the guards in Gallifreyan, and the Doctor for some inexplicable reason finds that he doesn’t understand what the Master’s saying~

DOCTOR:

~looks almost afraid, he knows every language, and even then the TARDIS could always translate, yet he can’t understand what’s going on~ {…what?}

MASTER:

~reaches down and places a comforting hand on the Doctor’s head, petting his hair without looking away from the guards he’s speaking to. After a moment he gets up and leaves the Doctor by the throne with a gesture for him to stay, walking up to the guards and touching each of their heads briefly to do something telepathically~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little, trusting the Master though he remains rather unnerved, watching the Master and his guards without moving from where he sits~

GUARDS:

~when all four of them have been touched, they kneel down and bow deeply to the Master, before getting up and walking abreast down to the end of the hall, disappearing behind the roundel architecture of the room’s supports~

MASTER:

~turns back to the Doctor after they’ve gone out of sight~ Sorry, had to get some pressing business done. The war effort should move forward considerably faster now. ~smiles apologetically~

DOCTOR:

~lets his confusion go~ alright… how _is_ that going? The war, I mean? ~unable to keep himself from being worried despite the fact that they’re doubtlessly superior to any empire he can think of~

MASTER:

Better. ~walks up to the Doctor, a smirk curling up the side of his face as he leans down to lift the Doctor’s chin up with a finger~ that reminds me… ~now looks over at the Doctor with a full grin~ my last little surprise.

DOCTOR:

~does his best not to shrink back, remembering his unfinished whipping and trying not to jump to conclusions~ and what would that be…? ~his voice jumping up an octave~

MASTER:

~chuckles at the break in the Doctor’s voice, straightening up~ I’d ruin the surprise if I told you _now._ ~takes the Doctor’s chain at a loose length, casually striding back over to the teleport that they came here in~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, careful not to let the chain go low enough that he trips on it~ …I suppose that’s reasonable.

MASTER:

~grins, still chuckling quietly to himself; the teleport takes them back to the sector that the Master showed him first~

TIMELADIES:

~the two Timeladies hurry to the bottom of the stairs~

MASTER:

~he waves them off~ {no business. As you were.} ~carefully leads the Doctor down the velvet stairs once they leave~

DOCTOR:

~follows along, getting a bit more coordinated with walking like this and beginning to greatly appreciate carpeted floors~

MASTER:

~walks up to a door on the left, the only door, and opens it to a well-lit downward staircase on a decline that should be slight enough to comfortably crawl down, and these stairs are carpeted too. He heads down, grinning~

DOCTOR:

~tries not to jump to every sinister conclusion possible, attempting casual conversation~ I take it the general populace has been contented…?

MASTER:

I don’t believe they were ever malcontent. ~looks at the Doctor as if surprised by his statement, heading down the flight of steps~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the steps end in a smoothed wooden floor, harsher than the carpet. There’s a coat rack in the corner of the small room, a box next to that, and a large, imposing steel door directly across from the end of the stairs~

DOCTOR:

That’s good… ~looks at the box then the door with nervous curiosity, a bit more concerned with them and the Master’s behavior than the change in flooring~

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor’s chain slip out of his hand, slowly walking around to stand in front of the door and look at the Doctor smugly~ new rule, number one. ~points to the door behind him~ you aren’t allowed to wear clothes past this point.

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~looks at the door, then the Master, then himself, reluctantly beginning to unbutton and take off his clothing, knowing he won’t be able to reach the top of the coat rack on his knees~

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s trench coat and hangs it up on the coat rack, after that leaning back on the wall next to the empty box, folding his arms and watching the show with a pleased grin~

DOCTOR:

~takes off his suit jacket, then his shirt, feeling like he’s stripping himself of his own dignity, feeling the Master watch him and taking off his shoes. Hesitates for a short moment before also removing his trousers~ they go in there, then? ~gestures to the box the Master’s standing next to~

MASTER:

~nods~ yes, they do. ~doesn’t move yet, he’s got a good view from here anyway~

DOCTOR:

~speed-folds his clothing in a mostly-effective way before gathering them and crawling over to set them in the box, trying to ignore the Master’s eyes~

MASTER:

~looks down at the Doctor, adopting a sympathetic expression as he speaks gently~ look at me.

DOCTOR:

~does as he’s told, turning all of his attention to the Master~ yes, Master?

MASTER:

~crouches down, picking up the Doctor’s chain and looking down at the Doctor after he stands back up~ you’re very beautiful. ~reaches down, brushing the Doctor’s hair aside and meeting his gaze~ such lovely eyes.

DOCTOR:

~finds himself smiling and blushing at the Master’s statements, keeping his gaze and managing a soft~ thank you…

MASTER:

Let’s head in, then. ~smiles and pats the Doctor’s cheek, walking to the door with the Doctor in tow, opening the lock on it and pulling the door open so the Doctor can see inside~

ENIVRONMENT:

~behind the door is a spacious room, themed in red and black with the occasional gold accent—there are bondage devices of every type, pulleys and rings attached to the ceiling, a somewhat blunt triangular prism shape, and more; not to mention the walls being lined with racks of various items like whips, rope, straps, toys… on top of all that, there’s a staircase to the left that leads up to a second floor~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen as he looks into the room, glancing from thing to thing and opening his mouth to say something, but finding himself speechless and closing his mouth~

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly at the Doctor’s response, striding casually into the room~ one thing that I actually liked about humans—they knew how to have a good time. ~walks to the center of the room before stopping and turning to look at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~seems to take a second to remember how to move, walking on all fours into the room after the Master~ right… ~biting back a bitter remark as he knows the situation he’s in~

MASTER:

~seems unsatisfied with the Doctor’s response, crouching down to grab a hold of the Doctor’s jaw~ is there anything else you want to say? Perhaps something of more substance? What do you think? I did put all of this together.

DOCTOR:

~seems to snap out of his trance~ yes, sorry, Master. I was just overwhelmed, is all. It’s amazing, Master, fantastic.

MASTER:

~gently lets the Doctor’s jaw go, standing back up and simply looking at the Doctor for a moment silently, before speaking~ stand up.

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~carefully gets to his feet, keeping his eyes on the Master and trying to calm himself down—perhaps this _can_ be fun for the both of them, less a torture chamber and more like a room for the Master’s domination games—which he doesn’t normally mind~

MASTER:

~smiles at the Doctor’s thought, seeming almost cheered up by it~ exactly dear; why would you think otherwise? ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s cheek as if in comfort, but then he grins~ as long as you’re good. ~slaps the Doctor’s stomach with his other hand, not as hard as he could’ve hit him~

DOCTOR:

~flinches more from being startled than the pain, giving a smile as he decides to make the best of his situation~ of course.

MASTER:

~smiles~ alright, stay right there. ~detaches the chain from the Doctor’s collar, walking to the door to close it and to the other side of the room opposite the staircase to retrieve a soft blindfold, which he brings back over to the Doctor~ how about a general introduction to what we do here?

DOCTOR:

… sounds good to me. ~knows he has no clue exactly what he’s getting into but simultaneously finds it more exhilarating than anything he’s done in a while~

MASTER:

~straps the blindfold around the Doctor’s head, over his eyes, blinding him to the outside world before hoisting the other Timelord up in his arms by scooping under his legs, carrying him over to somewhere else in the room~

DOCTOR:

~is unable to keep track of where he is, remembering a number of objects that could not so easily be moved to him but knowing he’ll figure out where he’s going soon enough~

MASTER:

~carefully lowers the Doctor down~

ENVIRONMENT:

~something pushing into him and expanding to an unnatural thickness as he’s further down, then snugly fitting into place at the base; then he finds his legs spread apart by a slanted surface, and a painfully thin edge between his legs being his one support, as his feet don’t reach the ground—the Master’s holding them up~

DOCTOR:

~hisses in pain, the noise dying down once he knows what his position is, trying to reach down and support himself more on the object~

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor use his hands to support himself while he straps a leather cuff to each of the Doctor’s ankles, then connects a chain between them, clipping it to the peak behind the Doctor so that his legs will remain bent. Walks around in front of the Doctor, carefully lifting his hands off of the object, taking away his extra support~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces but doesn’t complain, tensing his legs to try to get some traction on the thing but succeeding only in tensing painfully around the object inside of him and making himself relax as much as he can~

MASTER:

Tsk Tsk… ~wrenches the Doctor’s arms around behind him, tying rope around them from his wrists all the way up to his elbows, the bindings tight enough to make his elbows nearly touch~ you’re only making it worse for yourself, Doctor. Surely there’s _something_ you could say?

DOCTOR:

~whimpers, trying desperately to think of something of substance to say, his voice a little strained~ well, certainly. I could speak constantly were I not trying to stay remotely on topic.

MASTER:

I really don’t mind what it is you say. Within reason, of course. ~ties another rope vertically around the Doctor’s arms, taking the end and drawing it up above the Doctor, attaching it to a two-pulley system; the rope comes down again in front of the Doctor, to be tied tightly around the base of the Doctor’s length so that if he tries to relax his arms, the rope will pull up on him~

DOCTOR:

Well yeah, I wasn’t going to sit here _trying_ to anger you. ~swallows as he feels the rope being tied to his length, getting the idea he knows what it’s for~

MASTER:

Why did you sit there silently for such a long time then? ~wraps his hands around the Doctor’s length, slowly stroking him~ though, I do have something to talk to you about. A bit of an offer.

DOCTOR:

~hums in pleasure despite the fact that the Master has made it impossible to get comfortable, answering~ I wasn’t thinking… what is it you want to talk to me about, then?

MASTER:

Arrangements. Would you like a job, so you can help me? It’d be something simple to start out with. ~takes one hand away, and the Doctor feels the rope around the pulleys tightening slowly~

DOCTOR:

Sure, what would it be? At first, I mean. ~grimaces as he realizes what’s happening, not knowing how far it’ll go but knowing he’ll be able to recover afterward~

MASTER:

~continues to tighten the rope until the Doctor’s almost lifted up off of the edge he’s resting on, but not tight enough to relieve much of the pressure from the object~ I was thinking of putting you in charge of simply maintaining a few of the sectors for guest accommodation, like the two stewardesses are in charge of this sector. Could you do that? ~still stroking him lightly with one hand~

DOCTOR:

C-certainly. ~shifts slightly, gasping as the attempt to better his situation results in more pain~

MASTER:

~takes his hand away~ alright then. ~the Doctor hears the Master’s footsteps heading further away from him, and the jingling of metal things being rummaged through~

DOCTOR:

~listens to the items, wishing he could see so he could know what’s coming before it happens~ I take it you’ll tell me exactly what that entails later, then…?

MASTER:

~walks back over to the Doctor~ yes. ~stops at his left side, gently turning the Doctor’s head towards himself~ I trust that you’re committing to taking on this job? ~something cold taps the tip of the Doctor’s length~

DOCTOR:

~nods, flinching at the cold~ yes, Master. ~adding jokingly~ who would I be if I didn’t blindly make decisions?

MASTER:

~chuckles~ disobedient? ~leans forward and kisses the Doctor, not waiting for a response as a short metal hook with a bulge at the end slips inside the Doctor’s cock, the pleasure from the intrusion strange but intense~

DOCTOR:

~groans loudly, kissing the Master back though a bit uncoordinated, the unexpected intrusion briefly scattering his thoughts~

MASTER:

~makes sure the object is fully inserted before clipping on a metal ring that fits snugly in place, taking his hand away carefully. Brings it up to the Doctor’s shoulder, breaking the kiss just before putting downward pressure on his hand~

DOCTOR:

~whines in pain, his breathing heavy~ makes me wonder how you di-discovered this, but not floating.

MASTER:

Floating? ~seems confused, lifting his hand off of the Doctor’s shoulder and brushing against the strap that secures the Doctor’s blindfold, playing with the fastener~

DOCTOR:

On water…? ~is a tiny bit confused himself but doesn’t really care, hoping that perhaps he’ll get to see again~

MASTER:

I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate; I’m not sure what you mean. ~smiles in confusion, gently combing his fingers through the Doctor’s hair, nothing more~

DOCTOR:

~appreciates the gesture despite the disappointment of remaining blindness~ you didn’t know how to float on water; you know, on your back. ~not entirely able to recognize where this information comes from~

MASTER:

Ah… well, that’s easy then. ~leans forward to whisper into the Doctor’s ear~ I found it in your mind.

DOCTOR:

~the statement makes him blush—as it does make sense and would imply the Master has looked into that part of his mind~ … fair enough.

MASTER:

~smiles, brushing his cheek gently against the Doctor’s as he continues to speak quietly~ you’d like to be able to see, wouldn’t you, Puppet? ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s collar, shifting him sideways only a few centimeters, which strains the entire operation along with him~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces in pain, his tone high-pitched and strained~ Gah-! Mm—yeh—yes, Mast-er.

MASTER:

~grins, clearly pleased by the Doctor’s noises~ Alright. But you’ll have to say please. ~rights the Doctor back to where he was, stepping away from him briefly before bringing a hand back to the Doctor’s head to show he’s present~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to recover before responding~ please, I want to see, Master.

MASTER:

~carefully unlatches the blindfold, removing it from the Doctor’s eyes slowly so that the light isn’t sudden—he stands there in silence with a slight tilt of his head, holding the cat-o-nine-tails in his other hand as he looks down at the Doctor’s eyes, seeming thoughtful~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master and almost wishes he couldn’t see as he realizes what’s coming~ 110 civilians, was it?

MASTER:

Good memory. ~remarks with faint pride, though his mind seems preoccupied; brings a hand to the Doctor’s face, tracing his thumb lightly around the outside of the Doctor’s eye~ no crying, eh? ~speaks as if he had expected the Doctor’s eyes to be wet~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the cat-o-nine-tails, trying to sound good-humored as he responds~ not yet. ~honestly surprised by his own self-control in the largely painful and strenuous situation he’s in~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, going around and putting the Doctor’s blindfold aside on a soft black couch that curves around the corner of the room between the door and the staircase, turning back to the Doctor and flicking the cat experimentally~ you won’t have to count these. ~grins, drawing his arm back and striking the Doctor’s right side~

DOCTOR:

~cries out, the harsh knotted whip feeling like it’s cutting into him—and he wouldn’t be terribly surprised if it was. Possibly worse, his body flinches on instinct, which briefly offsets his careful balance of things~

MASTER:

~barely gives the Doctor a moment to recover before whipping him again in the other direction; this time the knots slice into his flesh and he feels blood gently trickle down his side~

DOCTOR:

~yelps, looking down at the wound, knowing there are 108 to go and trying to get himself to anticipate the pain for the long run~

MASTER:

~casually flicks the Doctor’s thigh with the cat, not hard enough to cut him this time. Rests his hand at his side for now, walking closer to the Doctor and grabbing a fistful of hair to force his head back~ tell me how it feels. ~murmurs silkily~

DOCTOR:

~grunts, meeting the Master’s gaze with wide eyes to respond~ it hurts, Master… ~more pitifully than he would’ve liked~

MASTER:

Mm… ~leans in close to the Doctor, focusing intently on the Doctor’s right eye as if challenging him to look away~ just hurts, then? How much? ~turns the grip of the cat to hold it between his palm and last two fingers, reaching over to slowly rotate the ring attached to the hook inside of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~his hips roll forward a little as he squirms at the movement, but he forces himself to keep eye contact~ {Fuck you…} a lot.

MASTER:

~steps back and lets go of the Doctor’s hair, giving him a backhanded slap to his left cheek with that hand~ it’ll hurt a lot more if you speak like that to me again. ~continues to rotate the object with his other hand, squeezing the Doctor’s length with the grip of the cat still in his hand~

DOCTOR:

~lets his gaze drop, trying to minimize his needy fidgeting, a whimper escaping his throat though he manages to retort after a short moment, smirking~ ‘s that a promise, Master?

MASTER:

~takes his hand now, holding the cat properly now and bringing it up to brush the knots of the Doctor’s length, his expression showing that he’s not amused~ yes. It is.

DOCTOR:

Ngh… good; considering how frequently you keep those. ~knows he’s asking for it now, bracing himself for the sharp pain of the cat~

MASTER:

~the blow doesn’t come; the Master chuckles to himself after a moment, walking off to somewhere behind the Doctor that he can’t see unless he tries to twist himself around~

DOCTOR:

~tries to crane his neck around to see the Master, failing and sitting still, unnerved and silent~

MASTER:

~his footsteps return, approaching him from behind and slightly to the left; the Master’s hands reach forward at either side of the Doctor’s head, sliding a familiar pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses over his ears and coming around front to adjust them to be at the top of the Doctor’s nose~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, completely dumbfounded by the action~ … what? ~feeling like there has to be some nefarious purpose for them—hit him in the face, break them, and hurt him too in the process? Seems convoluted~

MASTER:

~smiles and chuckles at the Doctor’s confusion, stepping back and regarding the Doctor as he speaks condescendingly~ feeling clever now?

DOCTOR:

 _You_ certainly seem like you are. ~speaks a little indignantly, adding with a slight smile~ and yes, I always view myself as the most clever idiot to live this long.

MASTER:

~steps back up to the Doctor, brushing his hair back and fluffing it up as a result~ here, bear with me for a moment. ~takes a framed mirror out from behind his back, tilting the Doctor’s head to face it so he can see the entirety of himself and the undignified position the Master’s put him in, wearing his old glasses and his promise drawn in scars on his chest~

DOCTOR:

~he’s silent for a moment, as if just now realizing how far he’s fallen from who he was; he should be ashamed, he should be _furious._ And, for a moment, he is, but he realizes afterward he also can’t climb back up: it’s hopeless; the Master’d just shoot him down the second he tries to be a hero~ …I don’t want this… ~and yet he does; he craves it~

MASTER:

~murmurs quietly, looking at the Doctor in the mirror~ strangely enough… I don’t want it either. ~puts the mirror aside and seems to completely dismiss it, responding to the Doctor in a normal volume~ Oh well, that’s too bad. ~picks up the cat again, resting his arm casually against the taut rope in front of the Doctor, bending it drastically~ you’ve still got 107 lashes and a few new rules to get through.

DOCTOR:

~he grimaces and tenses up as a natural reaction to the pain, a tear streaming down his cheek though not at the rope~ go ahead… strip me of my past, my dignity, everything I stood for, _please…_ it suits you. ~vigorously shakes his head so the glasses fly off of his face to the right~

MASTER:

~grins, bringing his hand up to the Doctor’s cheek and catching the tear with a single finger, bringing it back to show it to the Doctor~ see? I told you it’d hurt more. ~lifts his arm off of the rope, licking the tear off of his finger, then walking off to retrieve a knife and come back~

DOCTOR:

~glares up at the Master, for the first time lacking any wish for mercy as he sees the knife, then cracks a smile, laughing~ you _idiot!_

MASTER:

~looks confused, walking up and sawing through the rope with the knife, untying it from around the Doctor’s length~ what’s so funny? ~walks around behind the Doctor and unties the other end that was attached to the Doctor’s bound arms~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes his arms once he can~ you never weigh in the consequences for your actions, do you? Certainly not, you have no reason to. You can’t see it, but you’ve finally done it! What kind of move is it to show someone on the inside that they’ve changed in such a way? And yet you and I both know I’ll probably just keep doing what you say, but the action seems immensely strategically risky. Because I know, in the back of my head, that little voice has been reminded, I should be against you.

MASTER:

~tosses the rope aside, silently going to one of the racks to put the knife back and return with a rubber ball gag, which he forces in between the Doctor’s teeth and straps tightly around the Doctor’s head, patting his back reassuringly~ none of that annoying chatter, now. ~gently kisses the Doctor’s forehead~

DOCTOR:

~he chuckles behind the gag, considering this a victory and finally going silent~

MASTER:

~steps back and strikes the cat directly across the Doctor’s face, careful not to be harsh enough to create gashes though he doesn’t seem pleased~ you just need to be reminded of your place.

DOCTOR:

~jerks back at the pain, his outcry muffled by the gag~

MASTER:

~steps up to the Doctor again to softly run a comforting hand along the Doctor’s cheek, then walks around behind the Doctor, rotating the collar around so that the ring is behind him. Then takes the Doctor’s leather wrist cuffs, attaching them with a short chain to each other before slowly starting to untie his arms~ I never got a thank you for breaking that rope.

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~is what he tries to say, though of course it’s completely incomprehensible and so he tries to use the link instead to thank the Master~

MASTER:

~is satisfied with the Doctor simply speaking it, running a hand briefly through the Doctor’s hair as he finishes un-cinching the Doctor’s arms, moving the rope aside~ good boy. ~unlatches the chain, brings the Doctor’s arms in front of himself, reconnecting them and bringing the Doctor’s arms up by the chain, tightening it to be barely an inch long before fastening it to the ring in the Doctor’s backwards collar. Now with a clear view of the Doctor’s back, strikes him there forcefully with the cat~

DOCTOR:

~calls out in pain, knowing this isn’t going to be over any time soon but trying not to think about it, trying to swallow back saliva so he doesn’t drool on himself due to the gag~

MASTER:

~continues to strike the Doctor’s back with comfortable pauses between lashes, and by the time he’s gotten through twenty more lashes, the Doctor’s back is raw, bruised and bleeding; he lets the cat drop to the ground, sighing lightly as he walks over to where the Doctor’s glasses were thrown onto the floor~

DOCTOR:

~shakes faintly, more tears having forced their way out of his eyes by now. How many does he have left? 85? Sighs in relief when he hears the cat being dropped, hoping the Master intends to stop this for now~

MASTER:

~picks the glasses up, folding them before walking over to the Doctor and detaching the chain from the peak of the object, meaning the Doctor is no longer incapable of getting off. Puts the glasses in his pocket and a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder to prevent him from moving, lightly fingering the ring and the hook at the tip of his length~ do you remember the nasty little thing I hooked you up to while you were tied to that pillar, my dear?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the master; of course he does. He just nods to answer, not liking where this is going~

MASTER:

Well… ~unlocks the ring in order to pull the metal hook out, tapping the bulbous shape at the end~ it’s in there. ~lets go of the Doctor’s shoulder to pull a small, square remote out of his pocket with a button-dial on it, grinning as he shows it to the Doctor~ isn’t that clever?

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen, giving the Master a pleading look and forgetting he can get off of the thing for the moment~

MASTER:

~puts the remote back in his pocket and returns his hand to the Doctor’s shoulder, slipping the hook back inside and clipping the ring back where it was, locked by isomorphic control. Nods to the Doctor with a smile, walking back to the long couch on the wall to the right and sitting down; takes the Doctor’s glasses out of his pocket and puts them on, tapping the floor in front of him with his foot~ come here.

DOCTOR:

~carefully gets up with a grimace, his hands and ankles still bound, shuffling over to kneel in front of the Master~

MATER:

~pulls the remote out of his pocket and turns the vibrator on at a high setting when the Doctor is on his feet, hissing~ nobody said you could walk.

DOCTOR:

~practically keels over, falling to his knees and having to occasionally use his elbows for support as he shakily drags himself over to the Master, his hips bucking at contact with his legs and the floor~

MASTER:

~turns the dial down to a faint hum when the Doctor gets over to him bringing a foot up under the Doctor’s chin and reaching down to unlatch the gag~ good boy.

DOCTOR:

~sits at the Master’s feet, it taking a good deal of self control to not grind against the floor for friction, his chest heaving~

MASTER:

~brings the gag out of the Doctor’s mouth, pouting~ I missed your voice horribly; I sincerely hope I never have to gag you like that again. ~tosses the gag to the floor, bringing a hand to the back of the Doctor’s head and pulling him closer~

DOCTOR:

~stretches his jaw, moving closer to the Master when he pulls him over~ everything’s a choice, M-Master…

MASTER:

Yes, but my choices involve shaping you into a better person, dear. ~grips the Doctor’s hair, pressing the Doctor’s face up against his groin~ you’ll work up to being the best Vice-Lord-President of Gallifrey any Timelord has ever seen.

DOCTOR:

~has about five retorts and imagery of Rassilon and his Vice President that he never wanted to imagine, just mumbling~ that’s not an awfully high bar to reach, considering past Vice Presidents.

MASTER:

~chuckles at the Doctor’s thoughts in amusement~ I could raise the bar for you if you’d like. Keep in mind, I do mean past as well as future. ~opens his trousers, clicking the remote on and off repeatedly at rapid intervals~

DOCTOR:

~he curls inward, biting his lip as he rubs himself against the couch, asking out of pure curiosity~ i-is there a cur-rent Vice Pres-President?

MASTER:

No, not at the moment. That position is yours to fill. ~leaves the vibrator on after a moment, gently pushing the Doctor’s hips away from the couch with is foot. Strokes himself briefly, nudging the Doctor’s head forward~ suck it.

DOCTOR:

~eagerly takes the Master’s length into his mouth, sucking on it gently at first as he gradually takes more in~

MASTER:

~leans back and gently runs his fingers through the Doctor’s hair, watching him contentedly. After a moment he turns the dial up a few notches, grinning~

DOCTOR:

~whines in need, taking in the rest of the Master’s length and running his tongue back and forth along it as he continues to suck on it~

MASTER:

~hums briefly, otherwise completely maintaining his composure. Moves his foot to rest between the Doctor’s legs, gently pressing it forward into him~

DOCTOR:

~his hips rock, the action being entirely beyond his control, swallowing around the Master as he wishes he had use of his hands~

MASTER:

~pulls the Doctor’s head up, pushing his foot harder into the Doctor’s groin~ what was that?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, taking a second to realize his mistake~ I-I, uh… impulse, Master.

MASTER:

~clicks the remote, turning the vibrator off entirely and putting it into his pocket, letting the Doctor lower his head again~ alright. ~lifts his foot off of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~goes back to sucking the Master’s entire length, not daring to go further this time, grateful for the ability to relax a little more~

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor continue pleasuring him, not giving a warning before he comes and holds the Doctor down to him so that he’s forced to take it all~

DOCTOR:

~gags on reflex before carefully swallowing back the Master’s semen, glancing up at him once he’s finished~

MASTER:

~pushes the Doctor off of him, standing up and zipping his trousers back up as he looks down at the Doctor~ how soon can you start the new job?

DOCTOR:

As soon as I know what it entails… and preferably when I have clothes on. ~feeling like having the toys out of him and his hands unrestrained should be the obvious thing before clothes~

MASTER:

Of course, of course. I’ll even let you stand while working. ~ruffles the Doctor’s hair playfully, walking over to an archway that leads to a small walk-in closet filled with what might be called articles of clothing~ However there is a uniform you’ll need to wear, so no more of your old clothes.

DOCTOR:

~something in him knows this won’t be the most dignified of uniforms, but he is glad he won’t be naked on his hands and knees during his job~ alright… ~turns to watch the Master~

MASTER:

~walks back out with a costume bag over his shoulder, smiling at the Doctor~ stand up, please. ~adds politely~ I hope you don’t mind if I dress you.

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful for a second as he stands, complying with a small smile~ not at all.

MASTER:

~reaches up and hangs the hook at the top on a ring that’s suspended from the ceiling, leaving it there for now as he goes over to the Doctor, returning his smile as he detaches the chain connecting his wrists and stuffs it in a pocket. Is still wearing the Doctor’s glasses, furrowing his eyebrows~ though, it would be best to get you cleaned up first.

DOCTOR:

~is honestly mildly amused by the Master wearing his glasses, bringing his arms down to his sides and remembering that he is streaked with his own blood~ yeah, that’s probably a good idea.

MASTER:

~grins, nodding~ right. No time like the present to get acquainted with your stewardesses. ~goes up to the door, opening it and gesturing for the Doctor to go outside, grabbing a towel and handing it to him~ you go find them, tell them your Master ordered a wash, and come right back down when you’re done.

DOCTOR:

~takes the towel and nods~ got it. ~turning to crawl up the stairs, struggling a bit due to the chain connecting his ankles and toys up his arse and in his cock~

MASTER:

~stands in the doorway, waving the Doctor off with one hand in his pocket~ the towel’s so you don’t get blood on the carpet. Use it. ~picks up the remote again in his pocket, briefly clicking it on~

DOCTOR:

O-okay! ~wraps himself in the towel with a grimace, a little shakily climbing his way up the steps to go find the stewardesses~

STEWARDESSES:

~the Doctor doesn’t have to do a lot of searching; once the first Timelady in what looks like a fancy living room with a fireplace closest to the staircase notices him, the other joins her and they hurry up to him. One asks~ {what can we do for you?}

DOCTOR:

{My Master ordered a wash.} ~gives them a polite smile as he says what the Master told him to, glad he didn’t have to crawl around looking for them~

STEWARDESSES:

~they smile back in understanding, and they step around to lead the Doctor forward with one gentle hand on either shoulder~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he’s brought up the stairs past the teleport, to the right where a small hallway extends to end in a door; the stewardesses lead him to a door on the right however, opening it to a luxurious bathroom with a tub that’s nearly the size of a small pool and takes up most of the space, a padded, waterproof cushion around it to allow for one to rest their head on the edge comfortably~

DOCTOR:

~crawls into the room, looking around in interest but soon crawling towards the bath~ {thank you… what’re your names? Or designations, or whatever the Master has set up…}

STEWARDESSES:

~one with a slightly rounder face than the other and lighter green eyes speaks first~ {We tend to be called Norva and Norvelli. I am Norva… but, please wait, sir.} ~she tries to follow after the Doctor and stop him from crawling straight into the bath~

DOCTOR:

~sits back on his knees next to the bath~ {Alright, Norva. Nice name—names, I mean, of course.}

NORVA:

{Thank you.} ~Norva smiles as she takes the Doctor’s towel from him and gently blots as much blood as possible from the Doctor’s back before taking the towel aside~

NORVELLI:

~she comes over, warning~ {My apologies. This will hurt.} ~brings a cloth up to the Doctor’s wounds, cleaning them with some healing cream that’s been put on the cloth~

DOCTOR:

~the cloth stings—burns, even—but it’s not comparable to what he just endured, sitting still~ {believe me, it’s fine.} ~feeling a bit exposed but trusting these women as the Master had to trust them enough to leave them to take care of him~

STEWARDESSES:

~Norvelli finishes with the cloth, and they both reach around the Doctor’s waist the help lower him into the warm, soothing bath~

NORVA:

~asks in concern~ {is the temperature alright?}

DOCTOR:

{Yeah; it’s great, thanks.} ~happily relaxes in the bath water though it stings a little in his cuts~

STEWARDESSES:

~they begin gently washing him, blood making the water faintly cloudy though the treatment put on the Doctor’s cuts seems to be helping considerably to stop the bleeding and take away the pain~

DOCTOR:

~washes himself as much as he’s allowed to, appreciating the gentleness of the stewardesses~ so… you two take care of this—sector—right? What’re your days like?

NORVELLI:

~replies as she runs her hands through the Doctor’s hair, washing it~ {well, if I understand what you’re saying correctly, we mostly keep things clean and relay information to passerby; we have a meal at midday, and we have night off every other day for sleep.}

DOCTOR:

~nods in acknowledgement~ {sorry. Used to speak English all the time… a long time ago…} ~shakes his head, giving Norvelli a smile~ {Sounds nice.}

NORVELLI:

~smiles back~

NORVA:

~asks curiously~ {why do you ask?} ~gently massaging the Doctor’s shoulders, rotates his collar back around to be facing the correct way~

DOCTOR:

{The Master offered me a job he described as being like yours to start on. I figured that, even if it’s not exactly the same, I could get an idea of what I’m doing.}

NORVELLI:

~brings water up to wash the soap out of the Doctor’s hair, careful not to let it drip into his eyes~ {Did he say where you’d be assigned to?}

NORVA:

~gets up and goes to retrieve a clean towel; after a moment the Doctor’s vibrator is briefly reactivated~

DOCTOR:

~startled, his whole body tenses briefly~ Fuck-! Er- {my apologies for the profanity, the Master seems to be growing impatient…} ~relieved by the fact that the device turns back off, relaxes a little again~ {but no, he didn’t.}

STEWARDESSES:

~after the Doctor’s statement they seem a little more hurried, quietly pulling the Doctor out of the bath and toweling him off, and it seems the treatment on his wounds has closed them up completely, some of them already healed~

NORVELLI:

{I suppose he’ll tell you when he gets to it,} ~she finishes, drying the Doctor’s hair and double checking his skin for any cuts she might have missed. The vibrator turns on again, at a medium strength, this time not turning off~

DOCTOR:

~he grimaces, scowling at the device~ I’m on my way, five minutes, patience. {so, we’re done here?} ~suddenly rather eager to get moving~

NORVELLI:

~nods~ {Yes, all done.}

NORVA:

~comes up to the Doctor, offering a bathrobe for if he wants it~ {would you like us to come with you?}

DOCTOR:

~waves them off~ {sorry to be blunt, but I need to get down there as soon as possible. Thank you both.} ~leaves the bathroom, almost falling down the steps once he gets to them but managing to get down them alright~

MASTER:

~before he gets to the flight of steps that leads down to the playroom, the Master turns up the dial another few notches, asking the Doctor if he’s ready~

DOCTOR:

I’m on my way! ~calls down as well as mentally answering the Master in the positive, scrambling down the steps once he gets to them, panting and tripping over his restraint~

MASTER:

~steps into the doorway as the Doctor makes his way down the stairs, clicking the vibrator off with a slight grin~ did you enjoy your bath? ~taps the ground in front of him with his foot~

DOCTOR:

~goes and kneels in front of the Master hastily~ yes, Master. I did. ~bites back a comment about patience being a virtue~

MASTER:

I’m glad. Are you getting along with the stewardesses? ~brings a hand down to run through the Doctor’s freshly washed hair, something about his tone sounding like he’s simply making small talk to relax the Doctor before something bad comes~

DOCTOR:

~answers, a little wary of the Master’s tone~ yes. Norva and Norvelli are quite nice…

MASTER:

Hm. ~smiles slightly, tugging on the Doctor’s hair in the direction of the room, signaling for him to follow as he walks inside~ I have a little task for you before you get started on the job. ~gestures around at the floor, and spots where the Doctor’s blood as dripped onto it~ we simply can’t have this mess; someone might slip. So clean it up.

DOCTOR:

~looks around the room, thinking this _has_ to be a new low for him, licking his own blood from the Master’s sex dungeon, but doing as he’s told~

MASTER:

~walks up behind the Doctor as he moves to lick the floor clean, simply following him for now~ what, no “yes, Master”?

DOCTOR:

~pauses in what he’s doing to answer~ I do say it quite frequently, I suppose I didn’t find it necessary this time.

MASTER:

~presses his foot against the Doctor’s arse, pushing him forward slightly so that his back is made to arch downwards~ there. Keep it like that. And besides, you should know that I like it when you use my name.

DOCTOR:

All the more reason to use it sparingly. It’s no good if I wear it out, is it, Master? ~stays in the position he was left in, licking up his blood~

MASTER:

Logical reasoning, I suppose. ~smiles at the Doctor’s use of his name, lifting his foot off of the other Timelord and clicking his tongue twice~ that’s fine for now. Stand up, let’s get you dressed.

DOCTOR:

~stands up on the Master’s request—order, more like~ alright; what’s this “uniform”, then?

MASTER:

~grins, going over to the hung-up bag and unzipping it to show the Doctor the frilly French Maid outfit inside~ I found something a little more interesting than the one you wore on the Valiant. ~by ‘interesting’ it seems he means more revealing; takes a pair of fishnet stockings out of the bottom of the bag, followed by a pair of black heels~

DOCTOR:

~chokes back a complaint, managing a good-humored smile~ “interesting”, eh?

MASTER:

Yes. Do you like it? ~asks with a smirk, taking the stockings and shoes over to the Doctor where he crouches down in front of him, bunching up the first individual stocking and looking up at the Doctor~ lift your foot please.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, lifting his foot but commenting~ It seems my ankles are chained together. I don’t think stockings phase through metal.

MASTER:

I know that. ~brings the Doctor’s foot to rest on his leg where he can reach it more easily, removing the ankle cuff itself before lifting the Doctor’s foot and slipping the stocking over it, carefully unrolling it up his leg to where it stops about halfway up the Doctor’s thigh in a thick black elastic band~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~lets the Master bring the stocking up his leg, his tone gaining a hint of mischief as he adds~ and yes, Master; I like it.

MASTER:

Wonderful. ~grins and gets back down to remove the other ankle cuff so he can slip on the other stocking, pulling that up to be even with the first. Sets the heels aside for now, walking back to the bag to take out a lacy black waistband that he puts on the Doctor as well, using it to clip a strip of fabric between the top of the stockings and the waistband, one for each leg in the front and the back~

DOCTOR:

~stands still, moving only when it’s convenient for the Master as he dresses him~

MASTER:

~brings back the actual outfit, pulling it over the Doctor’s head and straightening it out once it’s on him; the skirt is barely long enough to cover himself when he’s standing perfectly upright—thankfully otherwise, the outfit is mostly modest. Stands back and looks at the Doctor thoughtfully, taking the remote out of his pocket and dialing up the vibrator strength to high before clicking it on~

DOCTOR:

~curls at the painful amounts of stimulation, whining and just trying to stay on his feet and not touch himself~

MASTER:

~walks up to the Doctor within his reach, his free hand drifting under the Doctor’s skirt to lightly stroke him~ you will not touch yourself on the job. I will have full control of this remote throughout the day. Neither will you come, but ~grins~ I don’t think you’re very capable of that anyway, all plugged up as you are.

DOCTOR:

~even as he devolves into a panting mess, he knows he needs to answer the Master~ of course—yes, Master.

MASTER:

~brings his hand away, dialing the remote down to its lowest setting as he brings his arm around the Doctor’s waist to support him, pocketing the remote and carefully running his hand through the Doctor’s hair as he adds~ at the end of every day, I want you to come back here. If you’ve done well… perhaps I’ll let you come. Would you like that?

DOCTOR:

Yes… I would. ~regains his posture and proper footing, catching his breath as well~

MASTER:

Good boy. ~looks up to tenderly kiss the Doctor’s cheek, stepping away to pick up the heels; crouches down, lifting the Doctor’s foot up to slide it into the first shoe, following after with the second one~

DOCTOR:

~almost loses his balance when the Master picks up his other foot but manages to stay standing a little awkwardly~

MASTER:

~picks up the ankle cuffs as he stands, smiling sweetly at the Doctor~ how is it? Ready for your first day?

DOCTOR:

~nods, getting himself adjusted to the uncomfortable clothing, this being his life now~ Yup! So, what do I do, exactly?

MASTER:

First of all, you’ll follow me. ~pulls the Doctor’s chain out of his pocket and clips it to his collar once more, holding the end as he walks to the door at a normal walking pace~

DOCTOR:

Alright, so nothing out of the ordinary so far. ~speaks in a joking tone as he follows the Master a bit clumsily, though he does come up with a genuine question~ when I come back here, at the end of the day, do I leave my clothes at the door?

MASTER:

~smiles proudly, looking back at the Doctor~ yes, you do. I’ll leave the bag hung up outside, and you can stand to put the clothes away; we wouldn’t want them getting dirty. ~pulls the chain tighter~ heel. ~walks through the door, waiting for the Doctor to catch up to him before closing it~

DOCTOR:

~goes to the Master’s side as quickly as he can without tripping, satisfied with the answer~ okay.

MASTER:

~quietly walks up the steps, not slowing his stride at all to compensate for the Doctor stumbling along behind him. Occasionally glances back at him~ will you get used to those quickly? You’ll need to have proper posture and manners for the people you’ll be talking to.

DOCTOR:

Yes, Master. ~he manages a stride after a minute or so, still with the occasional trip up but starting to get a rhythm down~

STEWARDESSES:

~when they walk out into the proper foyer of the place the stewardesses are waiting to the side of the velvet staircase, and they quietly watch as the Master and the Doctor go by, but they don’t have away any reaction to the state the Doctor’s in~

MASTER:

~leads him up the steeper staircase, walking a little slower as he heads up to the teleport~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t let his gaze drop as he climbs the steps, not allowing himself to feel ashamed and just focusing on walking~

MASTER:

~steps into the teleport, and nothing happens for a moment; shortens the Doctor’s chain, pulling him forward with one yank into a forceful, possessive kiss, a hand gripping the back of the Doctor’s head so he can’t move away~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back with a brief hum of surprise, not daring to try to gain any control of the situation~

MASTER:

~the kiss is rough enough that it hurts, the Master biting and sucking on the Doctor’s lips as they stand there in the teleport; when he pushes the Doctor away from him they seem to have already been teleported to their destination. The Master walks out into a spacious, comfortable-looking, Timelord-version of a hotel lobby, by the looks of it meant to accommodate people of great power~

DOCTOR:

~shakes himself out of his daze, stepping out after the Master and looking around at the area, not knowing why the stature of the place makes him a little nervous~ what do I do here, then?

MASTER:

There’ll be a little group meeting tonight, between myself and a few other rulers who are talking of making peace, perhaps alliance with my Empire. You make sure they know where to go, that they’re honored guests, and do everything in your power to keep this place spotless. ~walks up to the center of the room, where to the right and left rounded hallways extend~ I’ll give you all the necessary information, of course.

DOCTOR:

~nods, acknowledging the importance of the situation and hoping none of the leaders know him, following the Master~ got it.

MASTER:

~catches the Doctor’s thought~ you’ll be perfectly safe, trust me. Anyone who tries to hurt you in any way will answer to me and my armada. You tell them that, alright? ~walking into the hallway to the left, lined with doors~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~smiles at the reassurance, walking alongside the Master~ thank you.

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly, smiling in return~ no need, really. ~walks up to the second door, sliding it open to a bedroom much too big for the space between the door and the next door in the hallway—bigger on the inside, it seems, its style matching that of the lobby~ they’ll be staying in rooms for a while before the meeting, to get their things in order. Expect guards to be accompanying them, and though I won’t allow them to hurt you, I can’t take responsibility if you agitate someone and they see you as a threat. That punishment will be on your head alone. ~turns to the Doctor, placing a finger on his forehead and chuckling briefly~

DOCTOR:

~raises his hands in a sort of surrender~ of course. They’ll get no cheek from me, Master. ~his smile still remaining as the Master’s finger on his forehead can’t exactly count as a threat~

MASTER:

~brings his hand back down into his pocket, grinning~ good. This is very important. ~walks a little further into the room, just so the Doctor can see the entirety of it~ they probably won’t call you in, but in case they do, this is what every room looks like. Listen to them if they ask you to do something.

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands back to his sides, nodding, clearly taking the responsibility seriously~ alright; I will.

MASTER:

Right. This way. ~walks back out of the room, leading the Doctor along with him back to the main room, then through to the other hallway, going into one of the rooms~

ENVIRONMENT:

~immediately many smells of various foods hit the air, people milling about in the kitchen in front of them and cooking a variety of exotic dishes~

DOCTOR:

~his nostrils flare instinctively at the smell of the foods, trying to identify them just for the fun of it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the smells are difficult to identify, but they’re definitely some of the most exquisite foods available in the universe~

MASTER:

~smiles over at the Doctor’s reaction~ like them? We’ll have a small banquet as well tonight; would you mind being a food taster for us, so my guests know it’s not poisoned?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, this sounding like one of the Master’s best “requests” so far~ not at all!

MASTER:

~smiles, bringing a hand up behind him to stroke the Doctor’s hair affectionately~ alright. ~checks a watch~ I have to go soon… I may not be there right when you get downstairs after the day is done, but you’ll see me occasionally throughout. I hope you don’t miss me _too_ much.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Master happily with a certain level of determination, thinking through his orders and asking~ you said to make sure they know where to go?

MASTER:

Ah, yes. You’ll have to greet them in the main hall. ~turns to walk out of the kitchen, nodding to the workers before closing the door and heading to the teleport~ it’s rather simple; you’ll escort them to the teleport, simply think of this sector, and you’ll bring them here. Tell them to stay in the lobby until I can get there myself, then head right back to wait for the next guest.

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~follows the Master, digging up old memories of manners on different planets to lower the chances he offends someone~

MASTER:

~steps into the teleport with the Doctor, bringing them to the throne room where there seems to now be a cushion to the left of the throne. Steps out and goes up to the throne, sitting in it even though he’s got nothing official to attend to; he just enjoys it~ come, sit. ~taps his foot next to the cushion to gesture to it~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and sits on the cushion next to the Master, having expected to be going to the main hall so he knows where it is but not questioning the Master~

MASTER:

~chuckles~ this _is_ the main hall. Security systems will automatically bring non-hostile guests to this room after entering the building. ~gestures to the end of the hall where guards stand in position~ see?

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, trying to have conversation~ alright… so, who is coming?

MASTER:

I don’t think you’d know them. The Wreikkut emperor, planet Keqrib’s high councilor, Queen of Tifa, and suchlike… they should be relatively friendly. They’ve been the quickest to seek establishing peace treaties. ~brings a hand down to run his fingers through the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~lets his head shy up into the Master’s hand~ in other words, the most sensible… though you know my position on warfare.

MASTER:

Oh, I agree. It is entirely sensible to submit to me first off and avoid all the unnecessary grievances. Though, it may not be the best strategy for gaining trust. ~grins, grabbing a fistful of the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

Well, while I was talking about warfare on a more general spectrum, gaining trust with you is never an easy task no matter what approach you take.

MASTER:

Hush, I know. ~speaks gently~ let’s just show them all a good time this evening. Perhaps they’ll be more persuadable by the end of the night, eh? ~pulls the Doctor’s head back, turning to look down at him~ if this goes well it will give a considerable boost to my trust in you.

DOCTOR:

~gives a determined smile~ I won’t let you down, Master. ~convinced he can do this with his experience with people~

MASTER:

Good. ~lets go of the Doctor’s hair and stands up, not taking the chain with him~ I’ll see you tonight. ~waves, heading to the teleport~

DOCTOR:

See you! ~waves back at the Master, waiting resolutely on his cushion for the first guest~

MASTER:

~seems amused by the Doctor’s actions, disappearing into the teleport~

 


	18. The Banquet

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s nearly an hour before the first person arrives—it’s a bald woman with a greenish pattern on her skin, wearing a long flowery robe, and flanked by two male guards; she walks down the hall from where she appeared to the throne at the end, looking a mixture of wary and pleased as she looks around the hall, noticing the Doctor~ hello. Where am I to meet with the Lord President of New Gallifrey?

DOCTOR:

~stands, giving a friendly smile~ welcome! The Lord President will be meeting you first in the lobby. He’s been looking forward to meeting with you. If you’ll follow me… ~starts towards the teleport a little hesitantly, looking to be sure he’s being followed~

WOMAN:

~the woman and her guards follow the Doctor, and she gives a faint smile~ thank you. I was told there would be others joining the meeting as well? Have any arrived?

DOCTOR:

It’s my pleasure. Yes, others are joining; but you’re the first. ~leads them into the teleport, waiting until they’re all in to think of the lobby~

WOMAN:

~she walks silently out of the teleport when they arrive, followed by her guards as she looks around at the décor appreciatively, going to sit down somewhere to wait~

TIMELORDS:

~two Timelords wearing standard robes walk out of the hallway to the kitchen, bringing the woman and her guards something warm to drink~

DOCTOR:

If you need anything, just call… ~stays in the teleport for a moment to be sure he’s not needed here before teleporting himself back to the main hall~

MASTER:

~seems to have turned the vibrator off though it takes the Doctor a moment to realize it as the strength has been so low~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hall is already occupied by another official, a relatively small man who still manages to look imposing~

MAN:

~The man’s eyes seem to refuse to look up at the Doctor when he approaches~ are you a representative of the empire?

DOCTOR:

~Nods, trying not to let himself feel shaken by the blunt greeting~ I suppose—I’m here to show you to the lobby where the Lord President will meet with you. If you need anything at all, you can tell me; Sorry if I kept you waiting.

MAN:

~the little man huffs, ready to follow the Doctor, with another equally sized but less elegantly dressed man following in his wake, carefully commenting~ this city is very well-built. Do give my compliments to the Lord President.

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the teleport again~ I’ll make sure he knows. I’m certain he’ll be glad to hear it. ~mentally relays the message to the Master so there’s no way he forgets to do so~

MASTER:

~takes the moment to ask the Doctor how things are going so far, seeming otherwise preoccupied~

MAN:

Thank you. ~he responds, walking into the teleport with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~waits until all three of them are inside to think of the lobby~ you’re more than welcome. ~responds to the Master with the fact that things seem to be going well; everyone seems as happy as they’ll let themselves get~

MAN:

~steps out when they reach the lobby, looking around at the other Timelords in the room and glancing back at the Doctor with an almost confused expression~ your clothing is very different from all of the other Timelords I’ve seen. Is there a reason? ~accepts a drink as it’s given to him, handing it back to his companion~

DOCTOR:

I’m closer to the—Lord President—than most. The clothing isn’t traditional Timelord, like most of them wear, it serves as a message to me… and I think he likes the look of it. ~gives a slight shrug~

MAN:

~nods, going to walk to the other woman who’s already there~ alright. Thank you for the hospitality. ~the man’s companion follows after him, absently holding the drink~

DOCTOR:

~nods back with a friendly smile~ you’re very welcome. ~thinks of the hall to teleport back~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hall is empty this time, and the Doctor waits another 15 minutes before another guest arrives—a tall, thin man with sheer white skin~

MAN:

~looks like he’s trying to hide his discomfort. He has no guards to accompany him as he walks up to the Doctor, arms open for a friendly hug-greeting~ hello, Doctor. I am Prince Dylon, here to meet the Lord President.

DOCTOR:

~accepts and returns the hug, smiling more genuinely than he could with the others~ welcome, prince Dylon. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the lobby where the Lord President will meet with you. We’re honored to have you here.

PRINCE DYLON:

~lets the Doctor go with a grin~ it’s my pleasure.

ENVIRONMENT:

~as he speaks another party appears down the hall, a two-legged insectoid creature seeming to be the leader, while it’s accompanied by two smaller of its kind hovering beside it, not speaking~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the newcomers~ and you must be here to meet with the Lord President as well; welcome. Do follow me, he’ll meet with you all in the lobby. ~steps towards the teleport, looking back at the insectoid group for approval~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the second group follows quietly~

PRINCE DYLON:

~follows with his arm across the Doctor’s shoulders like he’s a good friend, speaking conversationally~ see, I like you. The Lord President has good tastes. I only hope he’s as sensible during deliberations on territory. ~chuckles to himself~

DOCTOR:

Thank you very much. ~gets into the teleport, asking~ although, if I may ask a question, how did you know my name?

PRINCE DYLON:

Oh, names are the easiest thing to sense. They’re usually always at the front of the mind. ~smiles charismatically, walking into the teleport next to the Doctor and letting go of his shoulder to move over and make room for the other group as they enter~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods in understanding. Thinks of the lobby once they’re all inside, hoping prince Dylon won’t try the same shtick with the Master as his businessman-like behavior will be seen through instantly~

PRINCE DYLON:

~briefly caresses the side of the Doctor’s head in a mixture of playfulness and affection before walking out to join the others, followed after a moment by the other group of insectoid aliens~

DOCTOR:

If any of you need anything, just ask! ~waits to be dismissed by some acknowledgement, not letting his warm, friendly demeanor falter for a second~

PRINCE DYLON:

Alright. ~smiles again almost slyly and winks at the Doctor before turning back to the other people, striking up conversation~

DOCTOR:

~nods and thinks of the hall to go back, still suppressing his discomfort in case someone else is already here~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hall is empty for now~

MASTER:

~takes notice of the Doctor’s discomfort, asking what happened and also requesting a report on who’s here~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself lose his façade as he walks to his cushion and reports through imagery of each ruler with their guards as he didn’t get names, ending on Prince Dylon and stating that the prince was almost definitely flirting with him, though it didn’t escalate to anything~

MASTER:

~keeps his composure, stating that it’s still best not to upset any of them, so the Doctor should do his best to endure it for now; if the prince makes any inappropriate moves later, the Master promises that he’ll tell him off and get him to stop, by force if necessary~

DOCTOR:

~states that he’ll keep doing what he’s been doing—trying to keep everyone happy, thanking the Master and asking him how many people are coming so he can stay where he’s most needed~

MASTER:

~simply states that there’s more to come, telling the Doctor to stay in the lobby only once he gives the word~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rest of the next hour or so is a bit of a blur, people arriving and being brought to the lobby, none particularly memorable; until there’s a total of 13 of them in the lobby, all part of one large hearty discussion~

MASTER:

~then, the Master gives the Doctor the order to stay~

DOCTOR:

~once he’s ordered to stay he steps out into the lobby, trying to get what people are talking about while simultaneously looking for anything that could be cleaned—within reason, of course~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the discussion seems to be mostly news gossip about a particular quadrant of space, nothing particularly of interest to him~

PRINCE DYLON:

~glances at him, waving him over with a friendly smile once he’s made eye contact~

DOCTOR:

~waves back at the prince politely, back to being friendly and inviting in his demeanor and pretending to be really interested in a part of the décor~

PRINCE DYLON:

~after a moment the prince’s attention draws somewhere else and he leaves the Doctor alone~

ENVIRONMENT:

~everyone suddenly goes quiet as the Master arrives in the teleport, garbed in the red and gold robes of a traditional Gallifreyan Lord President, with the headdress, staff and all~

MASTER:

{Doctor.} ~he states simply, tapping the staff on the ground once to show that he wants the Doctor beside him~

DOCTOR:

~quickly moves to the Master’s side, not having expected the whole getup but not commenting on it~ {welcome back, Master.}

MASTER:

{Thank you. You’ve done well, pet.} ~uses it as a term of endearment, switching his staff over to the other hand to stroke the Doctor’s hair once before walking further into the room, his stride purposeful and commanding~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the others stand up when the Master starts walking, the atmosphere turned tense~

MASTER:

~turns back around to face them at the front of the room, once again speaking in a tongue that the Doctor finds himself unable to comprehend~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes in relief upon the Master’s statement, not so confused this time but wondering what the Master’s done to be so feared~

MASTER:

~continues to speak to the gathered people, a hint of a grin playing at the corner of his mouth the whole time; when he’s finished and he makes a dismissive gesture everyone starts heading towards the hallway to the rooms. Walks back down towards the Doctor and the teleport, grabbing the Doctor’s arm as he strides by to pull the other Timelord with him to the teleport~

DOCTOR:

~goes into the teleport with the Master, thinking of asking where they’re going but deciding he’ll find out~ {That looked like it went well…}

MASTER:

{Well enough.} ~the teleport brings them back to the velvet staircase, and the Master doesn’t walk out of it, bringing his hands to the Doctor’s shoulders and looking at him intensely as if he expects something to happen~

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s gaze, not faltering though he is rather confused as to why the Master’s doing this~

MASTER:

~his expression changes to be a mixture of confused and thoughtful, looking at the Doctor closer and gripping his shoulders near-painfully tight, slowly starting to look angry but remaining silent~

DOCTOR:

Master, what’re you doing? ~starts to get concerned by the unexplainable behavior, expecting some sort of outburst about something he had no reason to know~

MASTER:

~relaxes his grip, shaking his head with a small sigh~ nothing. Sorry. ~backs off from the Doctor, the teleport bringing them to a banquet hall where the meal from the kitchen they visited is being set out. The Master walks into the room, not telling the Doctor to follow~

DOCTOR:

It’s fine… ~follows out of worry more than anything, though he does assume he’s not meant to just stand in the doorway~

MASTER:

Doctor, go back to the lobby. Check on the guests and make sure there aren’t any issues. ~he orders absently, walking over to one of the staff bringing out food to talk with them~

DOCTOR:

Okay, Master. ~steps back into the teleport, thinking of the lobby to go back, hoping the Master’s alright~

MASTER:

~mentally tells the Doctor not to worry about him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~no one’s in the lobby when the Doctor arrives, though people’s drinks and empty cups are lying around, since no one brought them to their rooms and no one cleaned them up~

DOCTOR:

~walks around collecting the glasses, taking them to the kitchen to wash them once he has all he can carry~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s one or two people in the kitchen still cooking, and they don’t pay the Doctor much mind~

MASTER:

~adds that the guests need to be checked quickly and efficiently, someone might have snuck in a weapon or something dangerous, he just wants to make sure they’re not doing anything suspicious with their time alone~

DOCTOR:

~leaves his cleaning, apologetically explaining that he was cleaning up a bit after the drinks as he walks to the hallway of rooms to check them based solely on which door’s closest, intending to go down the hall on the left side and back up on the right~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor arrives at the first door, he finds in his memory that he’s already visited more than half of the other rooms; he’s now on the right side, each of the occupants having shown little to no suspicious activity and been entirely weaponless. In front of every door the occupants’ guard(s) stand, always only one or two of them; an armored woman stands in front of this one, nodding to the Doctor before stepping aside to let him in—before the door opens, he notices that the next door over doesn’t have a guard~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly and steps inside to briefly check the room the woman guarded, not letting himself stall and being as pleasant and happy as he can~ hello, I’ve just come to check in with youall.

WOMAN:

~another woman wearing a tunic looks up from her spot on the floor, having been doing what looked almost like praying~ hello. I am well, are you well? ~asks the Doctor politely~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods as he looks over at the woman~ yes, I am, thank you. ~glances around for any sign of weapons or suspicious activity~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the only item that is different from what’s normally in the room is a large stone on the ground in front of her, which glints and shimmers when the light catches it~

WOMAN:

Is there any issue? Is the banquet being called?

DOCTOR:

Nope! I just wanted to make sure everyone’s getting on well. May I ask, though, what the brilliant item in front of you is? ~gives the woman an innocently curious look~

WOMAN:

~smiles~ it’s simply a gift, to help establish the peace. A rare stone from my lands. ~reaches forward, brushing her hands across the top of the stone as if petting a cat~

DOCTOR:

Well, it’s quite beautiful. ~gives a friendly smile and turns to leave the room, knowing the prince must be next but not letting that put a damper on his mood as the prince _is_ quite friendly~

WOMAN:

~she nods to him, getting back to whatever she was doing~

GUARD:

~the guard at the door looks at the Doctor warily, but doesn’t speak to him, letting the door close behind him~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the next door, knocking twice before opening the door~ just me, checking in… ~feeling the need to give some warning for the only one without a guard~

PRINCE DYLON:

~looks up from where he sits on the edge of the bed in the room, smiling warmly~ Oh, hello Doctor! I was hoping I’d see you again—are you alright? ~closes the book in his lap, setting it aside and getting up to walk over~ It was concerning to see you dragged off by the Lord President like that… please, come in.

DOCTOR:

~walks into the room with a smile~ while I appreciate the concern, I’m completely fine. The Master was actually pleased with my performance… ~his concern for the Master leaks into his tone despite himself~

DYLON:

~frowns slightly in worry, his voice soft~ please don’t lie to me; I can tell you’re not _completely_ fine. ~closes the door and walks up behind the Doctor, bringing an arm around him simply to rest his hand on the Doctor’s side, as a comforting gesture~

DOCTOR:

~tries to mentally resist Prince Dylon making him start to let down his guard. He has to do his job; he glances around for anything suspicious, his smile fading~ alright, I’m not, but I’m used to the Lord President by now, and he really didn’t do anything bad when he dragged me off.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the only personal items in the room are the book and a small handbag on the floor next to the bed~

DYLON:

~leads the Doctor over to a cushioned piece of furniture, sitting him down there~ relax for a moment; it’ll be a while before everyone’s ready, not to mention the banquet. ~smiles at the Doctor, sitting next to him~ I know the Lord President isn’t going to give away any information he doesn’t want us to know; but if I may ask, what’s bothering you?

DOCTOR:

~sits when the Prince makes him, a little uncomfortable sitting with how plugged up he is~ he always acts a little… spontaneous, but when he did drag me off he did something unexplainable. I’m worried for him is all.

DYLON:

That’s perfectly reasonable. ~brushes a hand through the Doctor’s hair, resting it at the back of the Doctor’s neck and he feels along the edge of his collar~ do you not like sitting down? ~seems to have noticed the Doctor’s discomfort~

DOCTOR:

~meets Dylon’s gaze~ not… exactly. ~shakes his head~ I appreciate it, believe me. It’s not… sitting, it’s just… ~trails off, hoping he’ll be allowed to just leave it unfinished~

DYLON:

It’s alright. You can tell me. ~reassuringly fondles the back of the Doctor’s head, giving a soft smile~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the ground now~ I really, _really_ shouldn’t. If I tell you, you’ll want to help; and if you help, we both get in trouble. My discomfort shouldn’t concern you.

DYLON:

~smiles sympathetically, bringing an arm around the Doctor more intimately and pulling the Timelord’s head close so that he’s cradled against the prince’s chest, as the man is actually taller than him~ hush, hush. I could sense that you were more affected by emotions than the others when I met you, it was near instinct to try to give comfort… so here I am, self-proclaimed guardian and consoler. ~chuckles quietly to himself, wrapping his arms further around the Doctor~ you don’t have to say.

DOCTOR:

~relaxes when he’s allowed to keep quiet, hating how safe the man makes him feel as it reminds him that the Master’s not really a good man~ they always did say I was more… ~grimaces slightly~ _human._

MASTER:

~the Doctor can sense a faint hurt from the Master at the Doctor’s thought, implying that it must have affected him very deeply in order for any of the reaction to leak through his iron-clad composure~

DYLON:

~smiles and strokes the Doctor’s hair softly~ and there’s nothing at all wrong with that. From my understanding, the humans were quite wonderful, in essence.

DOCTOR:

They were… ~shakes his head and sits up quickly~ no; I shouldn’t be thinking like this, this isn’t me, not anymore. ~remembers the him the Master showed him in the mirror, tearing up slightly~ if you don’t need me, I should get going.

DYLON:

Shh… ~the prince hushes gently, bringing his hands to either side of the Doctor’s face and stroking the Doctor’s cheek with his thumb as he speaks, amusement in his voice~ you remind me of a fire; leaning this way and that, flickering out then springing back up again. Completely, wildly unpredictable… beautiful, too. ~drifts closer, closing his eyes and pressing warm lips against the Doctor’s~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen and he kisses the man back instinctively before he really knows what’s going on, pulling away and standing the second his mind catches up—which doesn’t take too long~

DYLON:

~opens his eyes as the Doctor pulls away, looking up at him and chuckling apologetically~ I’m sorry. That was rude of me. ~stands up, keeping a polite distance from the Doctor as he goes back to sit on the bed and pick up his book~ good luck with your work, Doctor. I enjoyed talking with you.

DOCTOR:

I-It’s fine, sir. ~walks out of the room, trying to keep himself from looking as shaken as he is~

MASTER:

~tells the Doctor to come back to him now, trying to be comforting, saying someone else can attend to the remaining rooms for him~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the teleport, thanking the Master and thinking of the banquet hall once he gets there~

MASTER:

~walks up to meet the Doctor with open arms and a look of empathy as soon as he arrives, no longer wearing the unnecessary headdress that goes with his robes~

DOCTOR:

~hugs the Master the second he can, part of him wishing he could go curl up in the TARDIS, but she’s gone~ I’m sorry, Master…

MASTER:

~hugs the Doctor tightly but not painfully, rubbing his back as he speaks~ what for? You did your job just fine; all of that was the sleazy prince’s fault, not yours. ~nuzzles the Doctor’s cheek affectionately, murmuring~ did he hurt you?

DOCTOR:

No, I’m fine… but _I_ hurt _you._ ~his tone is thick with genuine regret as he speaks~ you are a good man. You’ve just done some bad things…

MASTER:

~gives an entirely fake smile, hugging the Doctor for a moment longer before stepping back, catching the Doctor’s hands before he would’ve moved entirely away~ the night’s almost over. You’ll help with the tasting, then I’ll dismiss you; go back to your stewardesses then, and they’ll take care of you until I’m finished with everything. Alright?

DOCTOR:

~frowns slightly, knowing the Master’s smile is forced~ okay, Master… ~wanting to tell him he doesn’t have to bury his emotions from him but just hoping the Master knows that by now~

MASTER:

Good boy. ~gives the Doctor a little scratch behind the ear and a slightly more real smile, stepping away and letting go of his hands to sit down at the table~

DOCTOR:

~is a bit reassured by the smile~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the banquet passes in a blur; he notices that all the guests are arrived seated around the table, and he’s sent around to taste each plate of the guests’ food, the Master has discussions with the group that the Doctor doesn’t remember—then, the Master calls someone in, and a plate of some of the more pleasant food is pushed into the Doctor’s hands, with the Master telling him to go eat back in his sector with the stewardesses~

DOCTOR:

~goes back to his sector happily, walking in to sit down and eat~

NORVA:

~comes up to the Doctor first when he comes in~ {Hello Doctor, how did everything go?} ~she asks as she brings him through the living room to an adjoined dining room, large, fancy and all too empty compared to the number of people it was designed to accommodate~

DOCTOR:

~sits down at the table, setting the plate down~ {it was… interesting, to say the least. I handled and hosted the rulers the Master had over to negotiate peace.}

NORVA:

~she sits down a few seats away from him, folding her hands on top of the table~ {he’ll be back by the end of the day I hope?}

DOCTOR:

{The Master? Yeah.} ~starts eating, continuing~ {I think he’s gotten the guests in a pretty negotiable mood.}

NORVA:

~she nods, looking at the food on the Doctor’s plate~ {is that from the banquet?}

DOCTOR:

{Yes. Would you like some?} ~pushes the plate towards Norva with a friendly smile~ {I’ve tasted it all already, so you can take whatever you’d like.}

NORVA:

~smiles back at him, picking up a piece of food that’s not messy to eat without a utensil~ {Thank you.} ~pushes the plate back to the Doctor, eating the piece of food~

DOCTOR:

{No problem.} ~keeps eating, speaking with his mouth full due to habit~ {so, how did your day go?}

NORVA:

~doesn’t seem to mind the Doctor’s lack of table manners~ {it was fine… but…} ~pauses, not smiling anymore~ {Norvelli got into a bit of trouble… that’s why she’s not here right now.}

DOCTOR:

~his own demeanor shifts, worried for the stewardess~ {what happened?}

NORVA:

~shakes her head~ {I’m not sure. Something about a place she wasn’t supposed to go…} ~looks decided~ {She’ll be back by tomorrow morning.}

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, speaking carefully~ {I’m sure she will be…} ~not taking too long to finish the food~ {where does this go, then?} ~gestures to the plate~

NORVA:

~smiles and stands up~ {I’ll take that.} ~picks up the Doctor’s dishes and takes them away into another room~

DOCTOR:

{Alright. I’ll go wait for the Master.} ~stands and goes to walk down the less steep staircase, knowing where he’s meant to wait~

NORVA:

{It’ll be a while before he gets back… but alright.} ~comments before the Doctor leaves~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t want to get caught not ready for the Master and therefore goes down anyway, stripping and putting his clothing away at the bottom of the steps like it’s normal and stepping up to the door to open it and walk in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room seems to have been cleaned and all of the items that were out have been put away; otherwise everything’s the way it was left, though there’s a brief glint against metal that catches the Doctor’s eye as something moves upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~silently creeps up the stairs—well, as silent as he can manage—thinking it makes no sense for anyone else to be here~

ENVIRONMENT:

~upstairs the Doctor finds a lot of things covered by red drapes, the visible items being the Doctor’s cage, another bondage chair, a metal pole between the floor and the ceiling, a large wooden chest and a rack of horizontal logs at the back wall. The Doctor hears a quiet whimper from behind one of the drapes near the back of the room~

DOCTOR:

~stalks into the room, whispering~ {who’s here…? You’re safe, I swear it…}

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor speaks the whimper turns into muffled noises of protest and frantic scrambling against metal, followed by a clang of something solid against a bar~

DOCTOR:

Sshhhh… the Master’s not here. He’s not going to be any time soon. You can trust me, I’m the Doctor. ~walks further in the direction he hears the noises in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the scraping dies down and all that remains is a small occasional whimper from whoever’s there, seeming to have been at least somewhat calmed by the Doctor’s explanation~

DOCTOR:

~once he reaches the red drape it seems the sounds are coming from he lifts it off and sets it aside, trying to be mentally withdrawn from the Master~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a woman inside the cage underneath the drape, lying on her side with cloths tied around her head, one in her mouth and one over her eyes. Her arms are tied together in front of her, both wrists looking broken~

WOMAN:

~she flinches back as the light hits her, and it takes the Doctor this long to realize that she’s Norvelli~

DOCTOR:

{Oh my god…} ~carefully unties the cloth from around her eyes, then takes the other from her mouth~ {don’t speak, don’t yell, don’t scream. It’ll give you away and we don’t want that yet.}

NORVELLI:

~shakily sniffles and starts to sob quietly, her eyes already red from crying as she stares down at her broken wrists in a mixture of shock and horror~

DOCTOR:

Shhhhh…. {I’ll get you safe, alright? I’ll fight the Master myself if I have to.} ~gently and carefully unties her wrists before standing~ {I saw a knife in the other room. I’ll help fix your wrists. Stay here.} ~stands to go down the stairs to where he saw the knife last time~

MASTER:

~walks into the room and closes the door behind him, wearing his usual suit and tie, looking up at the Doctor as he starts coming down the stairs, flashing him a malicious grin and clicking his small remote back on, high strength~ hello, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~stumbles down, falling onto his hands and knees at the foot of the steps, calling out in surprise~ M-Master… you’re early…

MASTER:

Yes; were you standing because you weren’t expecting me yet? ~walks over to stand in front of the Doctor, looking down at him with an unsympathetic smile~ tsk tsk. I can see everything, Doctor—remember that.

DOCTOR:

You didn’t have to hurt her… ~looks up at the Master pleadingly, hoping for some scrap of mercy from him~

MASTER:

The stewardess? No, I didn’t have to hurt her. Are you even sure it was _me_ who hurt her, though? I was busy the whole time preparing for the guests and making unfair bargains. ~lifts one foot and presses the tip of his shoe against the Doctor’s mouth~

DOCTOR:

~backs up from the Master’s foot~ who else would’ve tied her up and hid her here?

MASTER:

Anyone _could_ have, the door was open. ~brings his foot back and swings it forward again, catching the Doctor in the side of his face with the blow~ she’ll get medical attention and be put back to work, don’t you fret.

DOCTOR:

~flinches, bringing a hand to the side of his face~ she was terrified… and you know what happened whether or not it was you.

MASTER:

~walks around the Doctor to his side, placing a foot on his back and forcing him down to meet the ground heavily. Slowly turns the dial on his remote up notch by notch as he speaks~ yes, I know. Can we leave it alone for now? She’ll be absolutely fine with the healing technology we have at our fingertips.

DOCTOR:

~whines loudly, curling up as much as he can and giving a pitiful~ yes, Master…

MASTER:

~grins, pushing the Doctor down against the floor harder and rolling his foot back and forth slowly, grinding the Doctor into the floor~ good. Other than that little incident, you’ve done good work for me today. Can you guess what your reward is?

DOCTOR:

~barely bites back a cheeky remark, making himself give in~ I’ll—get to—you’ll let—me-… ~has to swallow his pride to get himself to finish his statement, still hating how hopeful he sounds as he quietly finishes~ come….?

MASTER:

~grins, carefully lifting his foot off of the Doctor~ _very_ good. Yes. Sit up and follow me. ~only turns the dial down to a more moderate strength before walking off towards the couch~

DOCTOR:

~brings himself back up to his knees, crawling after the Master with as much coordination as he can manage~ okay…

MASTER:

Stop right there. ~speaks when the Doctor’s a few feet away from the couch, crouching down and looking up at the Doctor with a smirk before unlocking the metal ring, slowly starting to take the hook out~

DOCTOR:

~stops when he’s told to, shuddering at the movement of the thing but managing to keep himself mostly contained~

MASTER:

~lets the end of the hook pull out completely, still vibrating, leaving it touching the tip of the Doctor’s cock for a moment longer before plunging it back inside with a grin, swirling it around~

DOCTOR:

~lets out an exclamation of surprise and ecstasy, his hands curling into fists to either side of him, panting~

MASTER:

~now he takes it out entirely, clicking the remote off and looking at the metal device as thin moisture drips off of the end, chuckling before letting it drop to the floor and walking over to the couch, sitting down there to look at the Doctor~ move your legs apart more.

DOCTOR:

Okay, Master… ~does as he’s told, sliding his legs apart and meeting the Master’s gaze as if determined to keep his spirit despite everything~

MASTER:

Now… go ahead and stroke yourself. _Slowly._ Any disobediences here and I won’t let you come for another week. ~brings a hand to his chin, watching the Doctor thoughtfully~

DOCTOR:

~very carefully brings his hand to his length, seeming a bit timid at first but not taking too long to stop caring that the Master’s watching, though he doesn’t dare speed up to any remotely satisfying pace~

MASTER:

Alright… faster now. ~blinks slowly, grinning with satisfaction~ good start, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~gradually starts speeding up, smiling at the Master’s praise~ …thank you, Master. ~biting his lip as the last thing he wants to do is start mewling to himself while the Master’s sitting there~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, leaning forward~ no no, don’t hold those back, dear. ~grins, watching the Doctor intently~ I want to know how you’re feeling.

DOCTOR:

~hums in pleasure, his hips rocking in time with his hand’s movements, letting his composure start to melt away~

MASTER:

~leans back again, reclining on the couch~ good. ~watches with a grin, adding after a moment~ go on, speed up more.

DOCTOR:

~breathes heavily as he does what he’s told, it starting to get difficult to stay where he was told with his legs apart and on his knees~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor closely, waiting until he knows the Doctor’s infuriatingly close to his release~ and… stop. Hands off. ~his order is sharp~

DOCTOR:

~groans in protest but takes his hands away from himself~ it can’t ever be easy with you, can it? ~not sounding irritated but rather fondly familiar~

MASTER:

~smirks~ no, it can’t—there’d be no fun in that. ~taps the ground directly in front of his feet~ though I am glad you listened. Come here.

DOCTOR:

~crawls over to kneel at the Master’s feet, answering with a hint of playfulness in his tone~ as you wish.

MASTER:

~chuckles, shaking his head in exasperation~ on your back.

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he successfully got the Master to laugh, laying down on his back when he’s told to~

MASTER:

~smiles warmly, reaching downt to grab the Doctor by his hips and pull him forward and up so that his legs are most comfortably slung over the Master’s shoulders~ you really are something, you know that? ~reaches down between the Doctor’s legs, hooking his fingers around the rim of the plug and rotating it carefully~

DOCTOR:

~his back arches upward a little on instinct~ hmm… something good or something like a pain in the neck?

MASTER:

A little bit of both, I think. ~yanks at the plug, but the pull isn’t forceful enough to dislodge it, the action entirely on purpose~

DOCTOR:

~hisses through clenched teeth, his body tensing responsively—the exact opposite of what would be beneficial at the moment~ heh. Then yes, I do know.

MASTER:

Relax, let it go… ~gently pulls at the plug, applying constant pressure as the plug painfully works its way out of the Doctor, stretching him~ though I will go so far as to say it’s more good than anything else.

DOCTOR:

~forces his muscles to relax as much as he can, grimacing at the pain he can’t prevent~ r-really? Thank you.

MASTER:

A precious little treasure, you are. The Doctor, the Master’s prize. ~chuckles to himself, pulling the toy out of the Doctor completely and tossing it to the floor, leaning forward as his hands run down the Doctor’s thighs to meet around his length. Strokes him firmly but slowly, looking down at the Doctor with a small grin~ how many times do you think I should make you come?

DOCTOR:

~a guttural noise escapes his throat somewhere between needy and surprised by the Master’s question, which he can’t bring himself to properly answer, so he falls verbally silent~

MASTER:

I asked you a question. ~speeds up considerably, bringing the Doctor close to the edge again and letting go, then bringing his hands back to the Doctor’s length and stroking him lightly with his fingertips~

DOCTOR:

~panting heavily, tries to answer without really having an answer~ I-I, uh, don’t—know? ~his hips fidgeting impatiently~

MASTER:

~chuckles darkly~ I guess I’ll decide myself then. How does six sound? Or eight? ~wraps his hand around the Doctor’s length, stroking him quickly for only a second or two before going back to light fingering~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen—though they can’t seem to focus on anything anyway at the moment—uncertain of how much he can honestly handle with his hands already grasping the floor on either side of him, but just croaking~ o-okay…

MASTER:

~grins down at him~ good, confidence! ~leisurely pleasuring the Doctor with his hands, this time he stops stroking right at the point where the Doctor starts to go over the edge~

DOCTOR:

~curls inward as he finally climaxes, moaning loudly as he’s been teased to different degrees nearly all day, forgetting for the moment what he’s agreed to~

MASTER:

~chuckles as the Doctor comes on himself rather pitifully, bringing his hand back to the other Timelord’s length to continue teasing him~ we’re far from done, dearest.

DOCTOR:

~breathes heavily, whining and remembering how much there is left to be done, part of him wondering how he’ll keep himself from jumping on the Master out of arousal or irritation or both, given he’s fully capable at the moment~

MASTER:

~wraps a hand around the Doctor’s length and starts wanking him again, not slowing down or stopping this time~ would you _really_ do that, Doctor? Could you? ~looks down at him, amusement in his tone~ I don’t know, I might like it. A bit of rebellion.

DOCTOR:

Hmmmm bet you would. Gives you a great excuse to do whatever you want. ~opens an eye to look up at the Master~ not that you need an excuse.

MASTER:

So you aren’t going to jump me then? ~grins at his little game, enjoying toying with the Doctor; continues to stroke him until the Doctor’s once again brought to the edge, not letting him go or stopping like last time~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes again, not answering right away as his hips roll against the Master’s hand, biting his lip and giving a strained sound as he comes to a second time, panting lightly when he finally answers~ no promises. We know how well those turn out.

MASTER:

Hm. Tired yet? ~stops only briefly to resituate his hand and then continues at the same pace, smiling down at the Doctor and knowing how sensitive he’ll be getting~

DOCTOR:

~feels fairly certain he tastes blood from his lip but doesn’t care too much, squirming a bit and hugging out of arousal but looking at the Master with a mischievous fire in his eyes~ you’ll hah-have to try harder than that to tire _me_ out, Master.

MASTER:

~grins~ I like that fighting spirit. ~while stroking, his other hand feels the Doctor’s entrance; spits on his index finger, then pushes it inside the Doctor, it quickly followed by a second finger~

DOCTOR:

~lets his head fall back though that lets the Master out of his sight, responding in a distracted tone~ “fighting” implies some sort of resistance.

MASTER:

There’s play-fighting. ~grins, continuing to pleasure the Doctor until he reaches a third orgasm, then a fourth; after that he lets go of the Doctor’s raw and sensitive length, bringing his hands down to grab the Doctor’s sides, pulling him up so that he’s sitting upright on the Master’s lap~ got any more for me? ~asks slyly~

DOCTOR:

Technically… have to… anatomy… ~is clearly getting worn out by now, figuring his point is clear enough with the disjointed words and leaving them as his answer~

MASTER:

No? ~looks up at the Doctor in amusement, clicking his teeth~ look at you; you’re a mess… what do you say to a nice bath, your old clothes back, and a warm bed to sleep on, eh?

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering sleepily~ sounds nice… ~finds himself thinking he could really enjoy actually relaxing at the moment~

MASTER:

~smiles, kissing the Doctor’s cheek and bringing his hand to the Doctor’s length again, fondling it playfully and speaking in a teasing tone~ are you _sure_ you don’t have more?

DOCTOR:

~manages to respond, exasperated~ well, if you wanna be technical about it, I probably do, just not enough to do anything with.

MASTER:

~shakes his head, chuckling~ I’m just kidding, Doctor. ~leaves him alone, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist securely before standing up~ I’d advise you to hold on. ~situates the Doctor to be carried at his hip like a small child, seeming to have no trouble at all carrying him that way despite the fact that he’s far from a small child~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around the Master, not paying any mind to the physics that are missing from the situation~

MASTER:

~carries him up the steps and up the second flight of steps, bringing him personally to the bathroom, the water in the bath clear again and looking still pleasantly warm. Lowers the Doctor into the bath~ go ahead and clean yourself up… ~looks down at his suit, sighing as he takes it off because it’s been smeared with the Doctor’s mess~

DOCTOR:

~grabs a bar of soap and cleans himself off, noticing the Master’s actions~ sorry about that…

MASTER:

Not your fault, dear. ~smiles, decidedly taking off his shirt and trousers before slipping into the oversized bath with the Doctor, sliding over to sit close beside him; gives a pleased sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the cushioned edge as he sinks a little further into the water. Asks wistfully after a moment~ do I spoil you too much?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Master, putting the soap back and relaxing into the water. Looks over at the Master when he asks his question, a little surprised then good-humored~ well, I am inclined to say no, Master.

MASTER:

Hm. ~smiles, opening his eyes and looking back at the Doctor~ it’s fine; either way things aren’t going to change much. ~brings a hand over to the Doctor’s chest, feeling his scars carefully with a distant expression~

DOCTOR:

~frowns slightly when he’s reminded of his scars but doesn’t move away or anything like that, feeling like he’s missing something from what the Master said~

MASTER:

~rests his head on the Doctor’s chest and wraps an arm around his waist, and the Doctor catches a bit of despair from through the link~ I’m sorry…

DOCTOR:

~surprised and rather concerned by the statement, he wraps his arms around the Master in a comforting gesture~ sorry… for what?

MASTER:

~is silent, closing his eyes wearily and letting the dream slip away~

 


	19. A Personal Affair

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor wakes slowly, lying on his back in bed with the Master lying half on top of him, and he realizes a little suddenly that he doesn’t hear the drums~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master in confusion then disbelief as he adds up what’s been going on—the gloves, the reoccurrence of the dream being so consistent, now the drums. Nudges the Master~

MASTER:  
~shifts and buries his face into the Doctor’s chest, tightening his grip around the Doctor with his hands now completely steady, not actually asleep. Knows that he’s not going to get away with it, not this time, honestly not wanting to get away with it anymore~

DOCTOR:

Master… ~his tone lacks the soft reassurance it had in the dream—in fact it lacks much real emotion at all, taking on the same mask it does around strangers~ why’d you do it?

MASTER:

~shifts again after a moment, trying to wrap his arms further around the Doctor as he murmurs unsteadily~ I thought… it would help… it _was_ helping… you got a break from the drums, I-… I was hurt by hurting you… but it was only a dream, so you would forget…

DOCTOR:

Except I didn’t, Master. It was just an added series of nightmares, but I always remember the dramatic bits. ~his anger and sadness starts to leak into his tone~ I’d set the TARDIS on fire and stand inside for you, Master. You don’t think I would’ve gone through another series of nightmares if you had just told me? If you had just asked rather than taking advantage of the link, of all things I had no reason to trust you with?

MASTER:

I know. I was wrong, it was impulsive and I’m sorry… ~tenses, closing his eyes and loosening his grip after a moment, slowly letting go of the Doctor to turn and curl up around his own pillow, not hoping for forgiveness~

DOCTOR:

Speaking of impulsive, give them back. The drums. ~looks over at the Master, clearly sympathetic but betrayed at the same time~

MASTER:

Okay. ~his voice is thick as he speaks in defeat, opening up the drums to the Doctor and privately hoping that the Doctor won’t be so harsh as to break the link itself~

DOCTOR:

~takes the drums back, closing them off along with a number of other memories and functions, actually going to cut the link but finding himself unable to bring himself to do so and just closing the ‘door’ between them. Sits up and takes the dog tag off of his collar to look at it~ I need to go… think.

MASTER:

~nods slightly, burying his face in the pillow and swallowing before speaking as steadily as he can manage~ Alright. ~using the pillow to hide his tears~

DOCTOR:

~stands to get dressed~ you have the money if Mrs. Kingsley comes by, I forget when she said she would, and I’ll leave the TARDIS-bot here in case anything happens.

MASTER:

About a week. ~he answers, closing his eyes and getting himself under control, wanting to ask how long the Doctor will be gone~ do you want to take any of it?

DOCTOR:

The money? No. ~turns to leave once he’s dressed~ I’ll see you-… when I get back. ~not honestly knowing when he’ll be back~

MASTER:

See you. ~he manages in a faintly choked voice, just waiting for the Doctor to be gone by now~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room, closing the door and clutching the dog tag in his hand, tears that he had managed to hold back welling up in his eyes once he’s out of sight, heading down the steps and out of the door to the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:

~no one else in the house notices the Doctor leave~

TARDIS:

~sees the Doctor’s distress and welcomes him inside for comfort, asking what happened this time~

DOCTOR:

~opens the doors, letting tears run freely down his face~ …where d’you wanna go? ~opens what the Master did to the TARDIS, speaking quietly~ I can’t live with someone I can’t trust. ~still staring at their name~

TARDIS:

~comforts the Doctor without asking questions, simply suggesting that they go find someone the Doctor does trust and try to confide in them; knows her support is not as substantial as what another person could give~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ Jack? I’ve bothered him enough… Martha? She never really sympathized with the relationship… ~sits down on the bench~ you warned me, all that time ago… when we first kissed you warned me; I should’ve distanced myself then.

TARDIS:

~recalls that it was a rather playful warning, but doesn’t deny the Doctor’s statement; only adding that she wants the Doctor to be happy and for a while the Master was doing that for him~

DOCTOR:

Even if he was, I should know better by now. ~lifts the dog tag, glaring at it through his tears~ nobody stays. ~tosses it away from him and it falls to the area below the console—where it can be retrieved but likely won’t be found without a little searching~

TARDIS:

~hesitantly asks about Alan, as he’s the Doctor’s son and had nothing to do with what went on with the Master. Will the Doctor leave him with the Master, will some kind of visiting agreement be made, does the Doctor actually intend to go back and see them again?~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Olympic medal now~ I’ll make my way back for him when I can look the Master in the eyes again. I didn’t leave them with no contact, I can still sense the Master and your robot’s in there. If they need me, they’ll call. ~stands and walks over to set coordinates for somewhere—anywhere else on Earth, preferably on land, pulling the takeoff lever and flying~

TARDIS:

~takes off, showing slight concern for the Doctor as she flies, remaining in the same time for now~

  
DOCTOR:

~soon lands the TARDIS, sighing as he doesn’t really care what’s outside her doors for once but still going to walk out them—perhaps he can find a stranger willing to talk with him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS has landed in Times Square, New York City; it’s a few hours after dusk, but the lights of the city nearly blot out the darkness of the sky, and loud crowds of humans walk around the TARDIS as if she’s not there~

DOCTOR:

~steps out and closes the doors, wiping the tears from his face as he walks down the street, fiddling with his collar until he gets it unlatched and pockets it, looking until he finds a bar and deems it an adequate place to spend time and find someone else who’s willing to talk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bar is on a street corner, large, dimly lit but not so full of people; and music plays from speakers near the ceiling. There’s a man tending the bar where two women and three men sit in their separate groups at the bar stools, chattering amongst themselves. Someone else walks in behind the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to sit on a stool, separate from the other people, just sitting there for a moment before checking to see if he has enough money for a drink in his pockets~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the person who came in behind the Doctor walks up to the open counter space next to him~

WOMAN:

~slaps down four dollars in front of the bartender~ Jack Daniel’s, on the rocks. ~she speaks unenthusiastically, swinging her leg over the stool to sit down. She doesn’t look dressed for a formal night out, and she doesn’t seem to be here with friends either; looks to be in her early 20’s, though the bartender doesn’t ask for her ID~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the woman, half-heartedly attempting a friendly smile~ hey… I’m the Doctor.

WOMAN:

~she looks over at him, the name making her grimace slightly in distrust~ what kind of freaky name is that? ~shakes her head and picks up her glass when it’s given to her, decidedly ignoring the Doctor~

BARTENDER:

~approaches him~ what would you like?

DOCTOR:

It’s… my name. ~sifts through each of his pockets; not a single American dollar~ shit, uh… d’you know where the nearest ATM is?

BARTENDER:

~the man looks concerned at the question, finding it odd someone walks into a bar without money to buy anything, but gestures down the street a little further away from the direction the Doctor came~ there’s a bank a few blocks down. Should have an ATM.

DOCTOR:

Alright. I’ll be back. ~leaves, heading in the direction he was pointed and hoping it’s loud and crowded so he can hack the ATM~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s New York City, there’s a line for the ATM; so in a way there is a large crowd but there’s also people who would be watching closely from next in line~

DOCTOR:

~decidedly walks up anyway, sliding the sonic into his sleeve so he can hack the machine subtly without the explosions while acting as if he’s making a normal transaction when he gets there~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the machine spits out American currency without the Doctor having an actual account, but the way he covers it none of the people in line or elsewhere find it suspicious~

DOCTOR:

~casually folds and pockets the money, letting the sonic slide into his pocket in the process as he walks away, back to the bar~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor comes back to the bar the group of men look like they’re getting ready to leave, two of them half-drunk; the sober one takes one of the others’ arms, and they part with the third man, who stays sitting at the bar finishing a drink and grinning dopily~

BARTENDER:

~looks up at the Doctor~ now do you want anything?

DOCTOR:

~goes to sit back down~ Yes. Sorry about last time, sir, I’d forget my head if it weren’t screwed on. I’ll have a… whiskey, I guess. ~just asking for the first drink he thinks of, taking a twenty out of the folded stack and handing it over~ just keep whatever change there is after I’m done here, please.

BARTENDER:

Alright, coming up. ~he takes the bill and walks over to the rack of drinks to make the Doctor’s order~

WOMAN:

~the woman who came in alone is still there, and she calls for a refill before turning to the Doctor, her words slurred~ so you said you’rea the Doctor? Is that some, kink or something?

DOCTOR:

~answers with a polite smile~ No, it’s my name. Honest to god. ~pauses, looking down at the counter~ so, what’s yours?

WOMAN:

Julia. Just Julia, not giving you more than that, so don’t ask. ~gulps down her second drink with a sigh, leaning forward on the counter~ Doctor, hm? So what’re you a Doctor of?

BARTENDER:

~comes back with the Doctor’s drink, setting it in front of him~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~takes the drink, answering Julia~ I have several degrees, including in the medical field. ~takes a gulp of the drink~ and I don’t need more than your first name, I only came here for a few drinks.

JULIA:

Good. ~she replies simply, tilting her glass back to catch any drops left in it~ you from England or something? Sounds like it.

DOCTOR:

Hm? Sort of. That’s where I spend most of my time, but ~switches to a New York accent~ I travel a lot. Live here and there, don’t usually stop long. ~feels a sort of lightness start to add itself to his thoughts, drinking some more~

JULIA:

~raises her eyebrows slightly, taking a moment to look for the right word~ impressive. ~looks down into her glass wistfully before pushing it forward for the bartender to take~

MAN:

~a man walks into the bar and heads over to the two women, approaching one in familiarity and bringing an arm about her waist in the manner of a dejected boyfriend seeking the affections of his girlfriend~

WOMAN:

~snaps at him and pushes him away, looking at him in anger as she says something harsh about him being rude and not deserving forgiveness, the details of the argument drowned out by the music~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~glances over at the ex-couple, keeping an eye on them as he continues, explaining~ it’s not too difficult, with enough practice.

BARTENDER:

~gives them a wary glance~

JULIA:

~sighs~ stupid fucking drama… hey, I’m about to go; nice talking right there. ~she mumbles drunkenly just loudly enough to be heard, getting up from the stool and zipping up her coat~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the couple’s argument has died down to civilized tones, and the man backs off in defeat as the two women angrily leave the establishment~

DOCTOR:

See ya. ~takes his drink with him as he stands and walks over to the man~ that’s rough… sorry, I know it’s none of my business. I’m th—John.

MAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, chuckling with a deep, rich voice that carries a hint of defeat~ yeah, man… but what can you do, you know? ~puts a pawlike, dusky hand out in front of him~ I’m Damion; you said John, right?

DOCTOR:

~nods, shaking Damion’s hand~ nice to meet you, Damion. ~leans back slightly on the stool behind him~ need a drink? ~gesturing back at the counter, implying he’ll pay for the drink~

DAMION:

~grins~ thanks, sure thing. ~walks up to the counter with his hands in his pockets, sitting next to where the Doctor stands~ so why’re _you_ drinking alone, John? Did’ya have a falling out with the girlfriend too?

DOCTOR:

~sits down on the stool he was leaning on~ sort of… except he’s a guy and we were really close to settling down—which sounds like a myth in and of itself, considering I’m not one to settle. ~calls out to the bartender~ add whatever he wants to mine.

BARTENDER:

~nods and comes over, setting down his cloth as Damion orders~

DAMION:

Yeah; I’ll just have a beer.

BARTENDER:

~nods and fills a tall glass with the drink, handing it back to Damion~

DAMION:

~sips the foam as he looks back to the Doctor~ so what I’m getting is you found a guy you wanted to live the rest of your life with, and all of a sudden it’s done, gone? ~makes an explosive gesture with one hand, then looks at the Doctor, perplexed and sympathetic~ geez, what happened?

DOCTOR:

He did something, hurt me in a way that absolutely betrayed me. I’ve forgiven him for a lot before; he has a—mental disability or two, so he can get irrational or sometimes violent… ~takes a sip of his drink~ just this morning, though, I figured out he was taking advantage of me for an addiction I was trying to help him get past. He was never trustworthy, but _this_ was just… and if I can’t trust him, how am I supposed to live with him?

DAMION:

~shakes his head solemnly~ that sounds really rough. Sometimes, living with somebody brings out things you never knew about them, could be nasty, you know? But it sounds like you steered yourself off a bad road, John, and I can respect that. Nothing much so dignified about my breakup. ~takes a drink of his beer~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… we had just come from similarly bad places. We related to each other, you know, ~sighs, taking another large sip of the drink~ so what _did_ happen with you, if you don’t mind my asking?

DAMION:

Well… ~pauses for another drink, setting it on the counter~ it’s a bit weird saying this, but it just wasn’t ~makes a downturned gestures from a relaxed cupped hand to a straightened flat palm~ working out, you know? She caught up a nasty temper and tossed me aside pretty quickly. But… I don’t think I ever really liked her, like that… it’s just my friends pushed me into hooking up with her, I kinda had to, so they wouldn’t…

DOCTOR:

~nods, absorbing the information~ don’t sound like friends to me. Friends are supposed to be there for each other; like an extended family.

DAMION:

~looks uncertain~ I wouldn’t go around dissing them, they’re great, really; it’d just be… ~his gaze flicks to the floor~ awkward.

DOCTOR:

Why? You don’t like her, you don’t like her… ~remembers the gesture Damion made~ oh, this isn’t about just _her_ being unappealing, is it?

DAMION:

~chuckles, taking a large swig of his beer~ nah, it’s more like… ladies in general. If you know what I mean… you understand, right?

‘Course I do. ~gives a smile~ though your friends should still understand. It’s always easier after you’re out about it, trust me. Could be a little awkward at first, but you’ll get past it.

DAMION:

~smiles, reassured~ yeah, I guess it’ll work out fine. ~leans back on the counter, contentedly drinking his beer~ and thanks again for the drink, man.

BARTENDER:

~comes back over to them with a bottle of the whiskey the Doctor was drinking, gesturing to the empty glass with it~ want another round?

DOCTOR:

No problem. ~nods to the bartender~ yes, sir. ~turns back to Damion, chuckling~ I have this one friend who would probably have sex with a tree if it could consent. He’s a nice guy—he liked me, we’d banter quite close to flirting, but we stayed good friends even though I wasn’t willing to have a relationship with him.

BARTENDER:

~pours the Doctor another glass of whiskey, nodding and turning to put the bottle away again~

DAMION:

~snorts after the first sentence of the Doctor’s description, laughing after he’s finished~ sounds like a fun guy! What’s his name?

DOCTOR:

Captain Jack Harkness is how he’d introduce himself. Valid enough. ~takes a drink~ and he certainly is. Though he’s up in Wales with his crew.

DAMION:

Wales? That’s uh… somewhere in Britain, right? ~shakes his head apologetically, getting the feeling he’s wrong~ sorry, I kind of flunked my history classes…

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, not finding human ignorance abnormal and actually thinking it refreshing~ it’s fine. It is in that area. I travel a lot, so I come by this place if I’m around.

DAMION:

You do? ~seems interested, leaning forward slightly~ so where have you been?

DOCTOR:

Oh, all over the place. Australia, Greece, Russia, Brazil, Panama, Egypt, Alaska, Iceland, Scotland, France…

DAMION:

~looks clearly impressed~ woah. You know, I’d love to be able to travel like that—get out of the city… don’t get me wrong, it’s nice here, but ‘ventually it just becomes the same thing day after day. I’d travel if I had the money.

DOCTOR:

~looks thoughtful, a sly smile forming at the corner of his mouth~ …say I had a way for you to travel all over and be back in time for tea. What would you say?

DAMION:

~chuckles~ well first I’d say you’re crazy, then I’d ask why tea is relevant to this and then I guess I’d say that sounds like a hell of a good time, so why not?

DOCTOR:

Well sanity’s boring, I spend a heck of a lot of time in Britain so I’m used to tea being generally relevant, and I do. Humor me? ~seems like he’s making a genuine offer, _really_ hoping this man doesn’t run from his seemingly insane proposition~

DAMION:

~smiles, drinking the last of his beer~ to get out and see the world with no consequences? Heck yeah, I’d want to, but there’s no way that’s happening when you step back and look at the real world… it don’t work that way.

DOCTOR:

Well, you have to come back at some point; and sure, there can be consequences to travel, along with anything else. ~drinks some more~ but I’m telling you; I do have what I say I have. It’s super hard to explain without sounding like I should be in bedlam, I know, but I do.

DAMION:

~gives an uncertain smile~ you sure you’re not just drunk, John? ~at this point he seems put off by the Doctor’s insistence on the strange idea~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ I’m pretty sure… ~looks down at his glass of whiskey, knowing he sounds delusional~ forget it. I shouldn’t have brought it up…

DAMION:

~looks briefly concerned, going quiet for the moment and listening as the song changes to something peppy with depressing lyrics~ so how long have you been in New York?

DOCTOR:

Just arrived today, actually. ~drinks more of his drink though he probably shouldn’t at this point~ I’m here to sightsee a bit…

DAMION:

~regains his cheerfulness~ I’ve been here a while, what’cha say to me showing you around then? If you haven’t got anything planned. The city can be crazy at night.

DOCTOR:

~perks up a bit as well at the offer, thinking he won’t be walking out alone after all~ sounds good to me!

DAMION:

~smiles, standing up and pushing his glass toward the bartender~ I gotta pay you back for that drink somehow—whenever you’re ready. ~puts one hand in the pocket of his jeans~

DOCTOR:

~takes a last swig of his whiskey before abandoning his glass with a little still at the bottom, standing~ alright then; allons-y!

DAMION:

~amused by the Doctor’s French, walks towards the door at a casual saunter~ so, anywhere you wanna head first?

DOCTOR:

~follows along, shaking his head~ anywhere’s fine by me! Whatever’s interesting.

DAMION:

~walks beside the Doctor out onto the street~ right, you gotta keep close or else we’ll lose each other in the crowd. You wanna hit up the usual tourist attractions, or should we check out the off-road nightlife hideouts?

DOCTOR:

Well, the usual stuff seems honestly boring. Looking at this and that, not really doing much… I’d rather see what’s not depicted in every travel brochure that covers New York. ~looks around as he speaks, though he does keep an eye on Damion to be sure he doesn’t lose him~

DAMION:

~smiles~ I can do that, for sure. ~turns to the left after exiting the bar, heading down the sidewalk at a stroll~ hey, d’you smoke?

DOCTOR:

~follows along, shaking his head in response~ no; never saw the appeal. Why, do you?

DAMION:

Nah, it’s just you seemed used to the smell already. ~leaves it there, turning around the corner at the end of the block when they reach it~

DOCTOR:

Ah. Plenty of places have a high population of smokers. ~follows along, asking~ so, have you always lived here?

DAMION:

Not always; I moved here after college. ~walks up to a door squished between two other stores, a neon sign over the door being the only marker of the establishment being open~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the door with interest~ this is new… for me, that is. I don’t usually drink, either. I like new.

DAMION:

It’ll be fun. ~smiles reassuringly, opening the door and walking down a flight of stairs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lights are dim and tinted pink while loud, muffled music comes from behind another door at the end of the hallway, an imposing doorman standing guard in front of it~

DAMION:

~takes out a wallet from his pocket and plucks out two twenty-dollar bills, adjusting his button-down shirt before approaching the doorman~

DOCTOR:

I’m sure it will. ~follows along, not having been hesitant in the first place. Looks around as if expecting to find something as they walk down the hall~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the short hall has three bathroom doors, with symbols for male and female, and a third that’s labeled with an all-gender inclusive symbol~

DAMION:

~gives the money to the doorman and shows his ID, glancing back at the Doctor~ got a card with you?

DOCTOR:

~nods, taking out the wallet with the psychic paper and showing it to the doorman~ yup!

DOORMAN:

~squints at the paper, nodding after a moment and stepping aside to open the door for them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the music comes through clearly now, loud rave with a beat that resonates through the floor and drowns out the drunken shouting and chatter; there’s a bar in the back with a shirtless man tending it, and plenty more people are dancing together throughout the room while some sit on curved couches, cheering on other half-naked men and women performing provocative dances for tips~

DOCTOR:

~looks around with a smile though it seems a bit insensitive to go to a gay strip club the second he leaves the Master, thinking there’s no reason he should care about that as he walks in~ wow…

DAMION:

~walks in and claps the Doctor on the back in a friendly gesture, having to raise his voice over the sound of the music~ I know, right!? I’m gonna go fish for numbers, kay? You have fun, man!

DOCTOR:

Alright; good luck! ~walks off into the crowd, just looking around at first at what there is to see, letting his eyes wander wherever they please. Looks down and pockets Alan’s medal, not wanting to think about him for now~

DAMION:

~chuckles happily and walks off into the crowd of dancing people, having to walk around a pair of kissing girls before he goes out of sight~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the song changes, no less hype than the last, and some people leave the dance floor to head to the bar and get drinks. The Doctor notices a man who stands out as the most sober sitting alone at the bar, a glass of soda in his hand~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the seemingly sober man, giving a friendly smile~ hey there. ~glances at the soda to gesture to it~ don’t drink?

MAN:

~looks up and grins almost sheepishly at the Doctor~ heya. No, the stuff is totally not my thing… but—dayumn~ ~sounding like he had been interrupted, looks the Doctor up and down appreciatively~ I just have to say, you are _gorgeous._ What’s your name?

DOCTOR:

~finds himself blushing at the man’s reaction, answering in his usual British accent by now~ thank you; you’re looking quite divine yourself. I’m John; John Smith. Friends call me the Doctor. You?

MAN:

~grins flirtatiously~ I’m Zach Martin, so nice to meet you. ~taps his index finger across his bottom lip, regarding the Doctor thoughtfully with a tilt of his head~ Doctor… ~smiles decidedly~ hm, I like it.

DOCTOR:

~smirks, sliding into the seat next to Zach~ the pleasure’s all mine. ~pauses, trying to think of a way to spur conversation~ and I don’t normally drink either; just on occasion.

ZACH:

~raises his eyebrows slightly in interest~ oh? ~takes a sip of his soda, his other hand brushing back his styled hair before he grins warmly at the Doctor~ I think we’ll get along great, then. No smoking either, right?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, answering~ I prefer being able to breathe. I’m actually a medical doctor, so I suppose I’ve seen one too many cases to want to touch the stuff.

ZACH:

Oh! ~laughs in realization at his own slowness~ that makes sense if they call you the Doctor. ~sets his drink down, reaching forward and playfully booping the Doctor’s nose~ you’re dressed so formally~ is it your first time in a place like this?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a smile that seems just the smallest bit forced~ yeah; didn’t even mean to end up here, honestly. Though I do just normally dress like this. ~realizes that just ending up in a strip club will need some explaining~ you see, I did have a drink before coming here—I had a rough breakup, didn’t really feel like sulking in a corner, needed to forget a little or at least care a bit less…

ZACH:

~looks genuinely sympathetic, leaning forward a little~ aw, you poor thing… I’m here for you, ~takes out a phone from his pocket~ here, we can exchange numbers and you can call me if you need someone to talk to later on. I know how tough it can be after this sort of thing.

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly~ thank you… I actually don’t have a phone on me right now, but I’ll give you mine and write down yours. ~takes out a pen and his sticky note pad~ Mine is [the TARDIS phone number].

ZACH:

~listens to each digit and types it into his phone, locking it and putting it away after playfully snapping a picture of the Doctor; giggles, taking the pen from the Doctor and writing down his own number on the sticky note~ there. ~sets the pen down, smiling at the Doctor as he sips his drink again~ so, you got anything going on tonight, _Doctor?_ ~speaks flirtatiously~

DOCTOR:

~takes the notepad and pen, stuffing them in his pocket, answering~ well, I didn’t, but then I met this really nice guy at a club and I suddenly feel like it might not be so uneventful.

ZACH:

~grins and blushes slightly, dipping his head almost shyly to reach his hand as he runs it through his hair without lifting his arm from the counter~ aw shucks, d’you mean me? You’re pretty nice too, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

Naw, I’ve hardly done a thing. ~smiles warmly, glancing over at the crowd briefly~ do you dance, Zach?

ZACH:

~glances back at where the Doctor’s eyes darted to, a smile spreading across his face~ hell yeah, I do. What about you, hon~?

DOCTOR:

~nods, grinning in excitement as he stands and offers his hand~ you bet!

ZACH:

~takes the Doctor’s hand, standing and leaving his drink at the bar; he seems to be right around the Master’s height~ let’s go then! ~grins back at the Doctor almost challengingly, prancing towards the dance floor where the music is louder~

DOCTOR:

~follows alongside Zach more confidently, unable to help but notice the man’s height but pushing it to the back of his mind~

ZACH:

~he says something with the grin still on his face but the music drowns him out; walks into the crowd with the Doctor and starts stepping a little to the beat first, seeming to be taking a moment to properly get into the groove~

DOCTOR:

What’d you say? ~calls to Zach, starting to dance a little but not doing anything too noteworthy at first~

ZACH:

It’s a good song! ~he repeats himself a little louder, stepping closer to the Doctor as someone nearly stumbles between them, seeming unfazed by it and starting to move his hips and his arms to the song as well, getting into it now~

DOCTOR:

~follows along a little before getting into his own rhythm, lacking a bit of his usual class when dancing mostly due to the alcohol, nodding to indicate that he heard Zach this time~

ZACH:

~grins at the Doctor, giggling and taking the Doctor’s hand as he bounces to the beat, lifting it up over his head and spinning himself around to end up closer to the Doctor once more~ having fun? ~he calls over the loud music~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm back after Zach is done, smiling back at him, moving around Zach in a small circle in such a way that he brushes past him due to the trench coat~ heck yeah! You?

ZACH:

~turns his head left and right to watch the Doctor move around him, blushing while smiling~ am I _ever!_

ENVIRONMENT:

~someone bumps into the Doctor and apologizes~

DAMION:

~recognizes the Doctor with a half-drunk smile~ hey, how’s it going, man! Ain’t this place great?

DOCTOR:

~looks over once he realizes who it is~ oh; yeah, thanks! ~looks back at Zach, calling~ Zach, that’s Damion! I met him at a bar and he showed me here!

ZACH:

~looks over at Damion and smiles~ heya! Nice to meet you!

DAMION:

~grins and waves to Zach~ ha, I see! Well, have a good time! ~he moves back into the crowd~

ZACH:

~cheerfully shrugs off the encounter~ seems nice!

DOCTOR:

~waves in farewell to Damion, answering Zach~ yeah! ~looking back at his dance partner as he adds in a lighthearted tone~ bit of a drinker, it seems.

ZACH:

~gets closer to the Doctor again, smiling flirtatiously up at him~ not my type. ~rests his hands on the Doctor’s waist and sways his hips side to side in time with the beat~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands to Zach’s shoulders in response, giving a sly smirk~ hmm; what _is_ your type, then?

ZACH:

~returns the sly smirk, leaning in closer so it’s easier to hear him~ tall, sexy guys who don’t drink or smoke… and actually, I think I can see a perfect example right in front of me. ~giggles at his own witty comment, looking over at the DJ as the song ends~

DOCTOR:

~grins at the statement, hearing the music end but not really caring—though he does stop moving~

ZACH:

~when the next song comes on Zach rolls his eyes in playful exasperation~ ugh, this one’s honestly _horrible._ ~takes the Doctor’s hand, walking with him further away from the speakers so he can talk without shouting, turning to the Timelord~ how about we get out of here? I’ve got _much_ better music at my place.

DOCTOR:

Sounds great! ~answers with no real thought, adding~ your offer, not the music. ~chuckling~

ZACH:

~laughs at the Doctor’s correction, wrapping an arm around the Doctor’s waist and turning to walk towards the exit with him~ great! Then let’s go.

DOCTOR:

~walks alongside Zach, happily bringing his own arm around the other man~ allons-y!

ZACH:

~looks at the Doctor in cheerful curiosity~ what’s that? Some other language? ~walks through the door and looks over at the doorman to add~ you have a _wonderful_ night, sir.

DOORMAN:

~smiles briefly and gives a small nod to Zach~

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ it’s French, for “let’s go”. ~finding the drums a nuisance as the overly loud music all but drowned them out when they were close to the speakers~

ZACH:

~smiles, giving a warm laugh~ cute. ~walks down the hallway and up the stairs, hailing a taxi once they’re out on the street~

DOCTOR:

~walks with Zach as they leave, grinning~ so; where is your place?

ZACH:

East Village; a mile or so away. Too far to walk, especially not _this_ late at night; nuh-uh. ~shakes his head as he speaks, going up to the rear car door and holding it open with a small bow~ after you~

DOCTOR:

~steps in and shifts to the seat on the far end~ thank you. And yeah, walking that far does sound like a bad idea.

ZACH:

~sits down next to the Doctor and closes the door behind him, leaning forward and giving the driver an address in East Village before sitting back and hooking in~ so, now you know where I live; where do _you_ live?

DOCTOR:

~quickly makes up a half-truth~ well, _technically,_ my place of residence is in London. I travel most of the time, so it’s really mostly hotel to hotel.

ZACH:

Oh, I see. Are you just visiting New York for a little while? ~seems curious, but in his undertone he sounds almost saddened~

DOCTOR:

I don’t know how long I’ll be here… my travel situation is a little hard to explain, but leaving tends to be a bit spontaneous. I’ll be sure not to just fall off the map, though. ~gives Zach a reassuring smile~

ZACH:

~smiles back hopefully, turning his head after a moment to look out the window as the taxi drives~ the city’s so beautiful at night; don’t you think?

DOCTOR:

~looks out the window~ yeah… ~trails off, wanting to go off about a city of glass he went to once but knowing he wont’ be believed~

ZACH:

~smiles over at the Doctor and turns back to the window for the rest of the short ride; unhooks and takes some cash out of his wallet to give to the driver before opening the door and stepping out, waiting for the Doctor~ here we are.

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in front of a typical complex of New York City apartments~

DOCTOR:

~gets out after Zach, thanking the driver before joining him on the sidewalk~ alright!

ZACH:

~reaches over to take the Doctor’s hand and walks over to the entrance~ it’s better on the inside than on the outside. ~walks in, and they head up to the third floor, arriving at apartment 55, which Zach takes out his key to unlock~

DOCTOR:

I never said the outside looked bad. ~glances around himself a little as they climb the steps and head to Zach’s apartment~

ZACH:

~shrugs, opening the door and gesturing in at his small, homely apartment with a well-kept kitchen and living room, a bedroom and a bathroom adjoining the main area~ voilà. ~grins and walks inside, still holding the Doctor’s hand, Zach’s own hand being a comforting warm, human temperature to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he looks around~ nice! ~finding himself appreciating the quaint little home~

ZACH:

~closes the door behind them, looking up at the Doctor wistfully~ you like it? I try to keep the place clean… ~brings the Doctor’s hand up to his face, leaning his cheek into the Doctor’s palm and smiling slightly~ your hands are chilly.

DOCTOR:

~gives a soft smile, though he realizes he’ll have to come up with an explanation for his lack of body heat~ uh yeah… it’s a bit of a condition of mine, actually. My average body heat is lower than normal… ~brings his free hand to the back of his head nervously~ doesn’t lead to anything bad; all it is is a temperature.

ZACH:

~smiles softly in reassurance~ it’s all good~ come on, I was gonna show you some music, right? ~simply holds the Doctor’s hand again, pulling him into the living room and plopping down on the couch to hook up a wireless speaker that’s on the coffee table to his phone, patting the spot beside him and looking up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Right. ~relaxes again once Zach accepts his explanation, following along and happily sitting next to Zach on the couch to listen to his music~

ZACH:

~turns on a playlist of songs, and a melodic alternative rock song with a good beat comes on first, and Zach changes it to a decent volume before setting his phone down next to the speaker, looking over at the Doctor~ take your coat off; why don’t you stay a while~? ~reaches over to gently push the Doctor’s trench coat off of his shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and brings his arms back to let the trench coat slide off, listening to the music as he neatly sets it aside~ the music really is better.

ZACH:

Yeah, I told you so. ~smiles as he pushes his shoes off with his feet and pulls his legs up onto the couch, reaching forward to caress the Doctor’s cheek lovingly~ and it’s way too loud in the clubs anyway. ~moves himself closer and looks up into the Doctor’s eyes, his right hand coming up to rest on the Timelord’s thigh~

DOCTOR:

~works his own shoes off, bringing a hand up under Zach’s chin, meeting his gaze for a moment before going to kiss him softly~

ZACH:

~moves forward to meet the Doctor, kissing him back readily and letting his hand slide up the Doctor’s thigh to his hip. Hums lightly through the kiss~

DOCTOR:

~lets the hand he has under Zach’s chin trail down to his collar bone, the left moving to his side~

ZACH:

~leans forward, pressing the Doctor gently against the back of the couch and starting to slowly unbutton the Doctor’s suit jacket, breaking the kiss briefly to grin as he swings his leg over the Doctor, now straddling him~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly~ you don’t waste time, do you? ~his right hand shies up to Zach’s neck while the other goes down to play with the edge of his shirt~

ZACH:

~chuckles too, speaking in a half-whisper~ we could waste more time if you want, ~kisses him again, finishing unbuttoning the Doctor’s suit jacket before his hands venture back to the Doctor’s shoulders and neck, rolling his hips forward into the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~hums appreciatively, bringing his right hand up under Zach’s flannel on his shoulder, pushing it away~ mmno thanks.

ZACH:

~grins, moving his arm back to let the flannel shirt slide off of his shoulders~ alright then. ~presses himself forward against the Doctor and bites his lip, fumbling with the buttons on the Doctor’s shirt~

DOCTOR:

~his other hand shies down under Zach’s shirt to explore his back a little, letting his hips rock forward just a little~

ZACH:

~his back arches forward against the Doctor’s chest, panting lightly as he pulls apart the last of the shirt’s buttons~ you ever get tired of all those buttons? ~he asks with a hint of exasperation~

DOCTOR:

~laughs a little~ sometimes, though I’m not usually in a rush with them. ~bringing his arm up to bring Zach’s shirt along with it~

ZACH:

~ducks out of his shirt, tossing it aside and smirking at the Doctor as he pulls the Timelord’s shirt and suit jacket off of his shoudlers~ so… you a top or a bottom?

DOCTOR:

~meets Zach’s gaze, answering with a smile~ bottom, mostly. ~his hands now freely tracing the man’s back~

ZACH:

~his hands circle the Doctor’s shoulders and explore down his chest~ let’s take it to the bedroom, then. ~leans forward to sneak in another kiss before backing off and standing, offering his hand to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes Zach’s hand and stands~ sounds good. ~not knowing why they wouldn’t take things there if he were a top~

ZACH:

~leads the Doctor to a small, tidy bedroom with a queen-sized bed in the middle that has dark grey covers and a light green pattern, leaving the door open so they can still hear the music. Moves the Doctor around in front of him, kissing at his neck as his hands trail down to slip beneath the hem of the Doctor’s trousers, circling around to grope him gently from behind~

DOCTOR:

~his back arches a little into Zach, allowing the man as much access to his neck as he can with his hands resting on Zach’s sides~

ZACH:

~pushes the Doctor back towards the bed, slipping the Doctor’s trousers off as they climb up onto it and climbing up on top of the Timelord, straddling him again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles up at Zach, something in his mind causing him a twinge of guilty discomfort but he lets the drums drown it out, bringing his hands to Zach’s hips under his trousers, almost having forgotten up to this point that underwear exists~

ZACH:

~seems surprised that the Doctor’s not wearing anything under his trousers, but not put off; leans forward to kiss the Doctor’s collar bone, one hand fondling the Doctor’s length as he unzips his own trousers so they can be removed~

DOCTOR:

~pushes Zach’s trousers down, bringing a hand up to finger him through his pants, breathing a little heavily, feeling like he has to say something but not having anything to say and growing instinctively nervous~

ZACH:

Mmh… ~shifts forward more to kiss the Doctor on the lips, kicking off his own trousers and bringing his free hand to the Doctor’s length to stroke him with both hands~

DOCTOR:

~lets a small noise escape his throat, his hips rolling into Zach’s hands as he kisses him back, continuing his light fingering~

ZACH:

~groans quietly in aroused frustration, letting go of the Doctor’s length to pull off his pants; breaks the kiss and brings his hands to the Doctor’s waist, grinding himself forward against the Doctor in one thrust~

DOCTOR:

~hums, the noise trailing off into a chuckle as he brings his hand to properly but still slowly stroke Zach’s length~

ZACH:

~huffs, sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table while trying to move away from the Doctor as little as possible, groping for the small bottle of lubricant there and relaxing back to a comfortable position with a sigh once he has it~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at what Zach’s doing, immediately knowing what the small bottle’s for and smirking, stroking him a little faster~

ZACH:

~curls inward slightly, needing to place a hand down on the bed to keep himself upright; gives the Doctor a playfully annoyed smile, squeezing some lube into his other hand before reaching down between the Doctor’s legs to push two fingers inside him~

DOCTOR:

~groans, his back arching responsively, gripping Zach’s length briefly before continuing to stroke it at the same pace~

ZACH:

~rocks his hips into the Doctor’s hand, chuckling breathlessly at the Doctor’s response~ you like that? ~continues to work the lubricant into the Doctor, moving his fingers a little deeper~

DOCTOR:

Yes, Ma- ~cuts himself off, hoping Zach will dismiss his mistake, speeding up his hand just slightly~

ZACH:

Hm? ~takes his fingers out and backs away from the Doctor’s hand, pulling the Doctor’s hips up onto his lap as he presses himself up against the Doctor’s entrance~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, letting his hands rest at either side of him~ nothing… ~lifting his hips against Zach as mildly impatient consent~

ZACH:

~dismisses it~ okay. ~slides himself inside the Doctor gently, giving a few shallow thrusts and a small moan~

DOCTOR:

~grunts, leaning his head back on the bed, giving a needy whimper though he’s clearly enjoying himself~

ZACH:

~brings one hand up to stroke the Doctor, carefully pushing himself all the way inside the Timelord in such a way that doesn’t hurt much at all, then pulling back out again to start a gentle, steady thrusting pace~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes close, getting himself adjusted to the human, mumbling~ hmm… thank you…

ZACH:

~chuckles, faintly confused~ thank you? ~fondles the Doctor’s length as he speeds up to a moderate pace, keeping a steady rhythm that subconsciously falls in time with the song that’s playing in the other room~

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes, glancing down at the sheets, answering in a hesitant, breathless tone~ the Ma-man I was with before… you could say he was abusive… his rules became my habits. So yes; thank you.

ZACH:

~speaks softly, sounding saddened~ aww… hey… c’mere. ~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s waist and pulls him up to be sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around the Timelord and holding him close, his hips rolling gently~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his own arms around Zach, finding his gentleness comforting and relaxing in his arms~ you are kind…

ZACH:

~smiles slightly~ th-thanks, I try to be. ~brings one hand back to stroke the Doctor, his other remaining wrapped around the Timelord protectively~

DOCTOR:

~moans after a moment, his hands exploring Zach’s back peacefully, keeping his thoughts on here and now as much as he can though that gets less difficult~

ZACH:

~his hand moves faster as he starts speeding up his thrusts, panting lightly, though remaining gentle with the Doctor, handling him like he’s something fragile he should have no right to hold~

DOCTOR:

~his hands still themselves and he curls in pleasure, rolling his hips a little in time with Zach~

ZACH:

~brings his other hand up to run through the Doctor’s hair, shaking faintly as he continues accelerating his pace, then crying out when he reaches climax; breathing heavily, slows to a stop while still stroking the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~rocks his hips into Zach’s hand until he comes to as well, biting his lip as he moans, shuddering~

ZACH:

~gives a small sigh, pulling out of the Doctor and leaning forward to flop down onto the bed, his arms still around the Doctor as he relaxes and closes his eyes wearily, ignoring the mess for now~ mm… that was good.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, under Zach now, still holding him~ yeah… sorry if I worried you, though.

ZACH:

~strokes the Doctor’s hair comfortingly~ it’s fine. ~shifts to lie more to the side of the Doctor, his arm across the Timelord’s chest as he gets himself comfortable, sighing contentedly~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a bit, though he isn’t getting to sleep any time soon~ … if I told you something that was impossible, would you listen?

ZACH:

~opens his eyes again, looking up at the Doctor with a confused smile~ …okay… sure; fire away.

DOCTOR:

~speaks hesitantly, dodging Zach’s gaze~ what if I told you… easier one first, I suppose; I’m not really human.

ZACH:

~looks amused at first~ alright. ~his smile fades to a simply interested expression when he thinks it over again, deciding to hear the Doctor out as he seems rather serious about this~

DOCTOR:

~is a little encouraged by the answer, but not much~ I lied a little; there is no hotel. I have a ship, the TARDIS, and she’s a space ship. I am one of the last three Timelords in existence.

ZACH:

~gives a brief huff of a chuckle, reaching up to fondle the Doctor’s cheek~ Timelords, then? Where’re you from?

DOCTOR:

~frowns a little at the chuckle~ Gallifrey… here, I can prove it. ~turns to touch foreheads with Zach, showing him the citadel and vast red grassy plains of his home planet~ we’re telepathic.

ZACH:

~his eyes widen in surprise as the Doctor communicates the imagery to him through telepathy, murmuring breathlessly as his only comment~ …wow.

DOCTOR:

~backs off once he has made his point, eager to speak with someone who will believe him~ see? We travel through space-time. Well, I do; there used to be strict regulations on it, which I never followed.

ZACH:

~looks at the Doctor in awe and wonder~ why’re you… here on Earth? And- ~looks down at himself in realization~ sleeping with _me?_

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly~ I spend loads of time here. Humans look Timelord; I can pretend everyone’s alive and well here… ~pauses before adding~ besides; humans are extraordinary and Earth has become my home. As for sleeping with you, well, you’re brilliant. You caught my eye—not that I sleep with most humans who do that, that’s due to circumstance and the fact that you’re hot.

ZACH:

~blushes to his ears, his gaze dropping to the sheets as he brings his arms around the Doctor’s neck in a hug, snuggling close to him~ I… guess I don’t care that you’re not human. You’re _brilliant_ too. ~playfully mimics the Doctor’s accent on “brilliant”, adding as a sheepish afterthought~ and hot.

DOCTOR:

~happily wraps his arms around Zach in return, running a hand through Zach’s hair~ so Zach… how does all of time and space sound? After you get your sleep, of course…

ZACH:

~closes his eyes and smiles, murmuring~ it sounds wonderful, Doctor… ~trails off into a yawn~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at Zach, speaking softly~ well… goodnight, Zach. ~knowing he’ll be unable to sleep~

ZACH:

Goodnight. ~relaxes against the Doctor, his breathing slowing as he starts to drift off rather quickly~

 


	20. Slow Heal

 

DOCTOR:

~stares up at the ceiling, guilt starting to encroach upon his sobering mind. What the hell is he doing? Mentally looks at the closed door he put in the link, knowing he could just open it and the Master would be there, but not wanting that~

* * *

 

ZACH:

~groans quietly and rolls over away from the Doctor, reaching for his pants to pull them on and sit up drowsily, running a hand through his hair. Looks over at the Doctor, his eyes half-closed~ you’re already awake?

MASTER:

~over the course of the night, it feels as if the door between the link has become more closed than it was before, and the Master further alienated~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… I don’t really need that much sleep, honestly… ~seems a bit distant, wanting to tell the Master he’ll be back soon, jump into the TARDIS and apologize, but he reminds himself of what the Master did, going to get dressed~

ZACH:

~sits on the edge of the bed~ I thought maybe you’d be gone… you know, how these things tend to go. ~shakes his head and stands up with a smile~ hey, since you are still here, how about a shower? ~walks up to the Doctor as he goes to get his clothing~

DOCTOR:

I don’t usually participate in “these things,” though leaving seems like it would be quite rude after offering adventures amongst the stars… and yes, I suppose that’d be nice… ~looks down at his clothing, thinking of Alan’s medal—he has to get back, for his son. Decides he’ll do that later~

  
ZACH:

~reaches out to take the Doctor’s hand, smiling slightly and walking with him into the bathroom that has a shower just big enough for two people to fit comfortably inside. Turns it on, taking his pants back off and stepping inside once the water’s warm enough~

DOCTOR:

~follows shortly after Zach, remembering the last time he took a shower was after confronting the spider-dragon-queen-alien and figuring he might want one at this point~ so… if we’re gonna travel, outer space or human history first?

ZACH:

Travel… ~looks lost for a moment~ oh, yeah that… sorry, just woke up. Um… ~closes the shower door behind them, grabbing some soap to wash himself with; reaching a conclusion of indifference~ huh. I’m really not sure.

DOCTOR:

Understandable. We’ll just go wherever the TARDIS takes us, then. Should be good. ~takes the soap once Zach’s done with it~ as a fair warning, there’s a large amount of solving alien crises involved, normally.

ZACH:

~washes his hair, seeming a little nervous~ is it… is it really that dangerous? I mean, space, and aliens…

DOCTOR:

It’s dangerous, but you’re not gonna die or anything. I won’t let that happen. ~scrubs himself down and sets the soap aside~ oh, just one thing: you aren’t fond of guns, are you?

ZACH:

~still running his hands through his hair, shakes his head resolutely~ no way. ~steps forward into the water, rinsing himself off with his eyes closed and his face upturned~

DOCTOR:

Good. We resolve things peacefully unless we absolutely can’t. ~begins to wash his own hair~

ZACH:

~nods with a slight smile, blinking and rubbing soap off of his face before ducking briefly under the stream of water for a final rinse, then backing away from it~ I think this might turn out to be real fun.

DOCTOR:

~steps fully under the stream, chuckling as his hair flattens into his face~ that’s the idea! Have a bit of fun, save a few lives… I’ve helped stop invasions here on Earth plenty of times.

ZACH:

~smiles~ then I guess I should thank you. ~steps forward, reaching up to brush the Doctor’s hair back out of his face and pull him into a gentle kiss~

MENTAL:

~the Doctor feels a single memory slip into his mind from under the door, it being entirely the Doctor’s decision whether or not to look at it~

DOCTOR:

~kisses Zach back, going to look at the memory out of curiosity but trying not to make his distraction known~

MENTAL:

~the memory is of Alan sitting at the kitchen table wiping tears from his face as he refuses to eat until the Master tells him when his Dad’s going to be back~

ZACH:

~doesn’t notice the Doctor’s preoccupation, breaking the kiss as he runs his hands through the Doctor’s hair with a smile, washing away the last of the soap in it~

DOCTOR:

You’re more than welcome… ~his smile fades despite himself~ we might have to postpone the travels a little, though…

ZACH:

Hm? Why? ~looks concerned as the Doctor’s smile fades, his hands combing through the Doctor’s wet hair to make it stick up again~

DOCTOR:

I left more than a boyfriend… ~seems a bit hesitant, continuing~ I left a husband and a child. And that child is currently refusing to eat unless he knows I’ll come back. ~mentally slides an “alright; I’ll be back soon. Sorry I can’t give exact time,” under the door~ Kosh may have fucked up, but I’ll be damned if I make Alan pay for it.

ZACH:

~steps back in surprise and dejection~ Jesus, Doctor—what do you take me for? Recreation? Marriage counseling? ~shakes his head and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist before walking out of the bathroom without another glance at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

No-… I left him… we’re done, him and I, I-… ~Looks down at his feet, turning the shower off~ just couldn’t watch my son cry. I wanted a companion… ~goes to grab the towel and dry himself off~

ZACH:

~leaves and walks into the bedroom, collecting his clothing from there to the living room and pulling on his trousers and shirt; flops down onto the couch, brushing his hair with a comb as he picks up his phone from the coffee table and finds it’s dead, sighing lightly. Sets his comb and phone aside, looking over at the Doctor when he comes out of the bathroom~ so you’re legally divorced and all? I honestly don’t believe that. You’ve made it sound like you just broke up a week ago at most. Other than that… you’re making no sense.

DOCTOR:

We were never _legally_ married! We’re from another planet, remember? ~getting aggravated as he goes to put on clothes~ my husband tore me apart and I LEFT. I needed someone to talk to, but also someone to travel with and I thought I found someone who could help me be who I was before him.

ZACH:

Alright, I’m sorry, but what you were saying before still doesn’t make much sense. ~looks up at the Doctor sympathetically, trying not to show how uncomfortable he is about being involved in this~

DOCTOR:

What the hell don’t you get about it? ~speaks while still getting dressed~ I thought you were BRILLIANT. Fill in the blanks!

ZACH:

Doctor… ~Lets his discomfort show, not wanting to deal with this~ I think you should go. It was a nice night. ~adds dejectedly~ feel free to call me if and when things get sorted out. ~picks up the Doctor’s trench coat, tossing it to him~

DOCTOR:

~puts the trench coat on as angrily as one can put on a trench coat~ All time and space! Literally anywhere and you won’t come along because I have a son to take care of! I won’t call, I’m notorious for never coming back. ~there are tears in his eyes by now, but he’s not leaving~

ZACH:

~leans back on the arm of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest~ to be honest, Doctor… you scare me. I can’t—can’t travel with you. Not someone like this. ~his voice is somewhat timid~

DOCTOR:

~a tear falls from his face and he turns to leave the room~ …I was wrong about you… ~pulls the medal out of his pocket and puts it on, adding right before he walks out~ you’re the only completely ordinary human I’ve ever seen. Soldiers are better. I hate soldiers.

ZACH:

~stares after the Doctor, blinking, feeling the need to call him back but knowing that’s not going to go well no matter what view he takes on it, simply getting up to go close the door behind the Doctor gently~

DOCTOR:

~walks down the stairs and out of the building numbly, hailing a taxi to Times Square, where he parked the TARDIS, looking at his collar on the way~ scary, eh…? ~occasionally wiping away tears~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the taxi takes the Doctor within a block of Times Square, and takes around 15 of his U.S. dollars~

TARDIS:

~from there, she reaches out to the Doctor and urges him to come back, knowing he probably didn’t get into anything good while roaming the streets of New York~

  
DOCTOR:

~goes back into the TARDIS, closing the door and draping his coat over the coral column, just sounding done~ screw it. We’re going home so Alan stops crying over breakfast! ~goes to take the breaks off as he has developed a pounding headache~ or whatever meal it is!

TARDIS:

~seems somewhat taken aback by the Doctor’s outright mood, feeling some level of relief when he makes the decision to go back but not making it too obvious to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Wait… ~goes down under the console, scrambling around for the dog tag which he intends to put back onto his collar though he doesn’t have it on~

TARDIS:

~now seems mildly confused, venturing after a moment to ask what he intends to do when he gets back~

DOCTOR:

Stop Alan crying, maybe work things out with the Master seeing how I’m a giant hypocrite and acting like a child. I have no intention of forgiving him, just pulling things together. ~walks back up to the console, setting coordinates to home~

TARDIS:

~agrees with the Doctor’s plan, thinking it’s reasonable enough but hesitantly asking if the Doctor’s referring to being a hypocrite because he was keeping secrets from the Master too~

DOCTOR:

Yes, I am. ~pulls the takeoff lever to fly the TARDIS, slipping under the door the fact that he’s on his way~

TARDIS:

~the ships takes off more or less silently, since the breaks are off~

MASTER:

~the message is simply accepted, and the Master doesn’t bother to attempt to send back a reply~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS at home and closes the door behind him to head to the house~

ARTEMIS:

~barks and scrapes at the door~

ALAN:

~the pattering of small feet follows the noises as Alan runs up to the door and pulls it open, crying out~ Daddy! ~as he throws himself at the Doctor, hugging him and sobbing to himself in relief~

DOCTOR:

~forces a warm smile for Alan, reaching down to pick his son up~ Alan! ~rubs his back comfortingly~ hey there, bud; how’s the reading been going?

ARTEMIS:

~scampers about his feet~

ALAN:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck, hiccupping between his sobs as he cries on the Doctor’s shoulder; eventually his hysteria dies down and he comments weakly, sniffling as he rubs his eyes~ you s-smell like human, Daddy…

DOCTOR:

Never mind that; I heard you weren’t eating? ~carries Alan inside, glad his son doesn’t know the smell of sex and alcohol and not letting him see his thoughts~ you should know, Alan, that I will _always_ come back for you… and your father.

ALAN:

But y-you didn’t say… when… ~whines softly, hugging the Doctor closer and closing his eyes tightly~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks over from the kitchen, looking concerned, but healthy~ {Doctor, is everything alright?}

DOCTOR:

{Just fine, Si’nuitelle. I can explain later.} I’m sorry I worried you; I was caught up in an alien issue. I couldn’t know when I’d be back. ~sets Alan down in Alan’s chair at the table~

ALAN:

~continues wiping his eyes and sniffling when he’s set down~

MASTER:

~is seated across from Alan, a hand on his forehead with his elbow propped up on the table. He glances up at the Doctor and brings his other arm up onto the table, letting his gaze drop back down without speaking though the Doctor can tell he wants to~

DOCTOR:

~just stands there a little awkwardly, going to sit where he usually does and thinking for a moment before clearing his throat briefly and speaking to the Master with a little half-smile~ hey, uh… d’you—do you mind helping me out with this? ~takes his hand out of his pocket, holding his collar with the dog tag~

MASTER:

~lifts his head to look over at the Doctor, showing a hint of confusion and disbelief~ …no… not at all. ~hesitantly reaches towards the Doctor’s hand to take the collar from him~

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor in surprise~ Daddy, how’d it get taken off?

DOCTOR:

I figured out how to take it off and then realized I should’ve paid more attention so I could get it back on. ~chuckles at his own story, letting the Master take the collar~

MASTER:

~reaches up to carefully wrap the leather around the Doctor’s neck and fasten it, his nostrils flaring as he catches the scent of human, and more that Alan failed to recognize; moves away and lowers his gaze to the table again as he brings his arms up to where they were before, asking dryly~ hungry?

DOCTOR:

No… ~knows the Master smelled it, his own gaze dropping to the table~ sorry…

MASTER:

It’s fine, we’ve been eating pretty often anyway. ~stands up from the table and walks around it, ruffling Alan’s hair as he heads past to go upstairs~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches him go, worried, looking back at the Doctor~ {what’s going on?}

DOCTOR:

{I’ll go talk to him…} I’ll be right back, Alan…. ~stands and follows the Master’s path~

ALAN:

What’s wrong with Father? ~asks as he turns around in his chair to watch the Doctor leave, pouting~

DOCTOR:

~pauses, answering~ nothing. He’ll be fine, I promise. ~before continuing upward~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door to the bedroom is open, though the lights inside are off, and the sheets are in disarray; a faint green glow comes from the small pyramid in the Master’ hand~

MASTER:

~sits on the floor with his back to the side of the bed he normally sleeps on. Looks up at the Doctor, his expression blank as he states~ I think it’s broken.

DOCTOR:

~steps inside, trying not to let his emotions channel into anger again~ Master… I know what I did was wrong, alright? Beyond wrong, even. And I almost made the same mistake I did hundreds of years ago… and I just-… ~barely keeping himself together~

MASTER:

~looks back down at the glowing pyramid, tapping it a few times until it changes color to a brownish mix of pale blue and orange, then standing up to set the object down on the nightstand~ Doctor. ~looks up at him, faint hope in his expression as he walks closer, shaking his head~ just shut up. ~steps forward to pull the Doctor into a hug~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen and he carefully brings his arms around the Master, as if he’s afraid just touching him might hurt him more than he already has~

MASTER:

~rests his head under the Doctor’s chin, giving a small shaky sigh and gripping the folds in the Doctor’s clothing~ I’m not going to push you away. I don’t care if you sleep with the rest of the human population. Just—please don’t get yourself hurt—and if that means pushing me away, then…

DOCTOR:

~a tear overflows from his eye and he tries to catch it without being noticed~ the only way I’m going to end up unhurt is if I isolate myself and then I’d get bored and lonely and insane. I’m not leaving… doesn’t mean all is forgiven for anyone, but I’d rather work things out with you than trust some random human who’s really just an idiot anyway.

MASTER:

Then… let’s work things out. ~smiles faintly, one hand venturing up to the back of the Doctor’s head to soothingly comb his fingers through the other Timelord’s hair, tightening his grip around the Doctor’s waist~

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master tighter as well~ well, then there’s the “how”, and I’m sure it’d help if I had ever really tried to resolve anything other than massive physical conflict with anyone.

MASTER:

You’ve never had to solve something like this before? ~seems disbelieving, but content within the embrace~ well, I’d say you deciding not to leave is a good start…

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering~ no, I forgave or I left. Not exactly healthy, I’ll admit, but it’s what I did for 900-some years.

MASTER:

So… ~closes his eyes, continuing after a moment~ you’re going for somewhere in between?

DOCTOR:

I suppose so… ~pauses before speaking in a more lighthearted tone~ although, if I may, I have to say you are better than that human by extreme amounts.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, giving a small chuckle as he speaks sarcastically~ wow; what _happened?_ Did the human try to kill you or something?

DOCTOR:

~laughs a little at that~ No. He was American. Not a gun-wielding American, but an extraordinarily _boring_ one. I’d rather he tried to kill me; I would’ve gotten some excitement out of that, at least.

MASTER:

~smiles, reaching up with a hesitant pause to touch the Doctor’s cheek and gently run his fingertips across the bone, speaking after a moment~ I… won’t try to stop you joining UNIT… or going off on adventures again, as long as you come back.

DOCTOR:

Master, even though I’ll probably take the job simply because they’d be paying me to do what I always did, I’m not going anywhere. ~tries to leave the sentiment at that but adds~ well, technically, I am, but I meant like I’m staying here but still going there but coming back—you know what I meant.

MASTER:

I know. ~gives a small sigh, his gaze lowering to the floor as his hand drifts over to lightly fondle the Doctor’s ear, letting go after a moment and resting his arm at his side~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master, speaking up after a moment~ why don’t we head back down; I’m sure Si’nuitelle and Alan are worried.

MASTER:

~nods in agreement, letting the Doctor go~ alright. Let’s go.

DOCTOR:

~a little reluctantly lets go of the Master, turning to head out of their room then down the stairs, thinking things through~

MASTER:

~brings a hand up rub the side of his head briefly as he follows the Doctor~

SI’NUITELLE:

~Si’nuitelle is sitting next to Alan at the table, watching as he doodles on the table with a pen~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan and Si’nuitelle once he gets there, confused by what he’s seeing at first~ what’re you doing, Alan?

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor and blinks~ just writing. ~then goes back to absently drawing circles on the table, faintly resembling Gallifreyan symbols~

DOCTOR:

Alan, we write on paper, not furniture. ~doesn’t sound too upset, understanding that Alan doesn’t know better as he goes to sit back down with them~ I’ll get you paper after you’re done eating; or we can read some more, if you want.

ALAN:

Oh. ~puts the pen down on the table, gesturing to the empty plate in front of him~ but I already _eated,_ Daddy.

MASTER:

~takes a moment to come down the stairs, looking vaguely worried~

DOCTOR:

Ate, you mean. And my offer still applies. If you’re done, we can do something. ~glances over at the Master and opens the mental door just a crack to ask if everything’s alright~

MASTER:

~automatically reacts by shoving the door closed, looking over at the Doctor guiltily and giving a timid nod after a moment~

ALAN:

~rests his head on the table and clicks the pen~ I wanna go oouut…

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes in irritation; more bloody secrets, what else is new?~ alright, well, where d’you wanna go?

ALAN:

~perks up to respond decisively~ traveling! You said we’d go see the city yesterday!

MASTER:

~walks over to his seat, pausing briefly before sitting down to simply joint he group~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at Alan intently, as if trying to decipher a puzzle~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering~ sounds fine to me! ~looks over at the Master for his opinion~ Master?

MASTER:

~nods in agreement~ no complaints from me.

  
ALAN:

~grins and kicks his feet excitedly, going to climb out of his chair~ let’s go!

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the Doctor~ {where/when are we going?}

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens at the way Si’nuitelle words her question, shaking his head and reminding himself aloud while answering her question~ {just the city. Present-day.} ~standing as well~

SI’NUITELLE:

~relaxes in understanding, standing up with a smile as she goes over to the couch to find her shoes, fumbling into them clumsily~

ALAN:

~is already by the door, bouncing up and down impatiently~ where’re we going first?

DOCTOR:

Wherever we want; although you have to wait up for us! ~chuckles happily at Alan’s eagerness as he heads towards the door~

MASTER:

~gets up and clears the table, looking at Alan’s doodles in disdain before going to follow the Doctor~ and it’s Boxing Day or whatever it is today, right? Suppose we’ll find out how that normally goes.

DOCTOR:

Guess so. ~opens the door to walk out, not sure whether they’re using the TARDIS or walking~ how far is the city, again?

ALAN:

~wriggles past the Doctor and heads outside, bounding towards the TARDIS but turning around at the Doctor’s question, giving a shrug~ I’on’t know.

MASTER:

~follows down the steps after the Doctor~ Doctor, we live in the city. ~sounds concerned~

SI’NUITELLE:

~heads out behind the rest, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering~

DOCTOR:

…Right… well, I suppose that counts as walking distance! ~starts down the pavement, cheerily unfazed~

MASTER:

Um… I suppose it does. ~agrees hesitantly, looking over at Si’nuitelle and falling back to give her his suit jacket to keep her warm~

ALAN:

~skips along in front of the Doctor, looking back at him cheerfully~ silly Daddy.

DOCTOR:

~hardly notices the interaction between the Master and Si’nuitelle, just smiling back and keeping an eye on Alan, grimacing after a second but quickly regaining his composure~

ALAN:

~plays in puddles of mushy snow, and slides around on half-frozen patches on the sidewalk, giggling as he does so; runs into a stranger going the opposite direction~

WOMAN:

~stumbles around him~ oops—sorry love. ~smiles at Alan and continues on her way, holding a few shopping bags~

DOCTOR:

~gives the woman a short apology as he passes her, contented watching Alan play though part of him wants to join him~ careful you don’t slip and fall, Alan!

ALAN:

I won’t! I’ll be careful! ~he calls back to the Doctor nonchalantly, jumping into a puddle of slush and stumbling before catching his balance and grinning at the Doctor sheepishly. Runs up to the end of the block, looking to the right across the street where the road leads down to where the park is, then to the left which they haven’t exactly explored yet~

MASTER:

Alan, wait for us. ~he calls ahead to him~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly when Alan slips but doesn’t fall, expecting their son to stop once the Master tells him to~

ALAN:

Okay, Father! ~turns and paces while he waits at the corner~

MASTER:

~glances down at his left arm and pulls his sleeve back just enough to see the edge of his bandages, giving a small sigh~

DOCTOR:

~ignores the Master as they walk; there’s no use in his concern if the Master won’t tell him what’s going on~

MASTER:

~puts his hands in his pockets as he walks beside Si’nuitelle~

ALAN:

~calls to them impatiently~ come on, guys! ~he harrumphs and goes over to a street lamp, hugging it and spinning around it~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second before bolting off towards Alan for the fun of running along the occasionally slick sidewalk, scooping Alan up the second he gets to him and trying to stop himself on the pole, slipping on a missed patch of black ice and falling backward with Alan in his arms, chuckling once he processes what happened~ you alright?

ALAN:

~squeals in delight when the Doctor snatches him up, laughing when they slip and are on the ground, crawling up off of the Doctor~ I’m fine, Daddy. ~suddenly stops, latching back onto the Doctor~

MASTER:

~comes striding over, stopping in front of them and looking down at the Doctor in a mixture of exasperation and amusement~ be careful, you might slip.

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly, getting up and brushing himself off without distancing himself from Alan, still smiling as he responds to the Master~ I’m allowed to do something stupid and get myself hurt; my responsibility only lies in keeping him safe, and he’s fine! Besides, I’m hardly bruised, and that was fun!

ALAN:

Daddy… Daddy… ~murmurs in distress, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist and shivering~

SI’NUITELLE:

~catches up to them and looks between the Doctor and Alan worriedly~ {is anyone hurt?}

MASTER:

~his gaze drops and he looks briefly hurt before Alan’s distress draws his attention, and he brings a hand up to comfortingly rub his son’s back~

DOCTOR:

~kneels down, wrapping an arm around his son while the other checks for signs of injury, not letting himself look too worried for Alan’s sake~ hey, I’m here, what’s got you worked up, eh?

ALAN:

~brings his arms up to hug the Doctor’s head, sniffling as he replies~ I remembered… the time we fell… in the elevator… and—and it hurt, She hurt us… ~whimpers, tightening his hold around the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~his smile finally fades away and he has to bury his hatred and guilt so Alan can’t sense it~ shhh… we’re never going back there again, alright? That’s all over, I promise…

ALAN:

O-okay… ~he sniffles~

MASTER:

~gets down beside them to wrap his arms around Alan and the Doctor protectively, remaining silent for the moment~

ALAN:

~looks up, bringing one arm around the Master’s neck as well to integrate him into the hug~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates a little before bringing an arm around the Master, remembering him blocking GLaDOS from grabbing him and catching Alia when he had given up during the safe encounter Alan referred to~

ALAN:

~relaxes and wipes his face, giving a small sigh~

MASTER:

~smiles when it seems Alan’s calmed down, ruffling his son’s hair playfully~ come on; we’re going to explore the city, remember?

ALAN:

~perks up suddenly, smiling~ yeah!

DOCTOR:

~lets go of both of them once Alan perks up, seeming oddly tired as he stands with a faint smile~ let’s get going, then!

ALAN:

~stands up tall and brushes his hair back, looking up at the Doctor and reaching to hold his hand~ that stuff’s all gone forever, right? We can go home whenever and we can time travel and wear whatever clothes and I can go to school with humans and everything right?

MASTER:

~stands up as well, looking a bit confused at Alan’s last point~

DOCTOR:

~holds Alan’s hand, smiling softly at him~ yes, Alan. It’s all gone… we’re free. ~yet there’s his nagging paranoia; he’ll check the place just before he goes to tell UNIT he’s taking the job, he decides~

MASTER:

Free… ~repeats thoughtfully, shaking his head as if to clear it~

ALAN:

~smiles, finally seeming wholly reassured~ yes… okay. Let’s go! ~goes to pull the Doctor forward, stopping and looking at their choice of left or right~ ohh… where do we go noww…

DOCTOR:

Left seems good to me. ~figuring it doesn’t really matter which direction they go because they’ll end up somewhere no matter what~

ALAN:

Okay! ~he turns right and starts pulling the Doctor toward the crosswalk~

MASTER:

~jogs over and places a hand on Alan’s shoulder, keeping him back~ Alan, Alan, that’s not left.

DOCTOR:

~stumbles when he’s pulled in the other direction, speaking once everyone’s stopped~ that was right; the other way’s left. Sorry, I should’ve specified.

ALAN:

Oh. To the left! ~he tries again, pulling the Doctor in the other, correct direction now~

MASTER:

~smiles and gives a faint sigh, following behind them next to Si’nuitelle and leaning over to quietly explain what happened in Gallifreyan to the confused semi-Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~manages to properly follow Alan this time without much consternation, smiling~ yup!

ALAN:

What’s down here? ~slows to a calmer walk as he takes in the new scenery, holding the Doctor’s hand tightly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~down this way the side of the street they’re on is mostly residential, and the other side of the street looks like a corporate building. Further down there’s an entrance to a tube station~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering in a casual tone~ don’t know, really. I figured we’d find out and your Father would tell me if it was a particularly bad idea for some reason.

MASTER:

~laughs to himself~ I think we’ll find ourselves closer to Central London the further down this way we go, we might have to take a right turn though, depending on how far we’re going… or we could just go on the London Underground.

ALAN:

~looks excited~ yes, let’s go! It’s fun!

  
DOCTOR:

Alright. ~chuckles, looking back at the Master~ d’you still have Jack’s Oyster card? ~realizing a little late that the theft of the card may not be so humorous a memory to the Master~

MASTER:

Oh, right… was he going to take it back? ~pulls the card out of his pocket, looking at it thoughtfully~ we’ll need a card for each of us if we’re going to do it that way. But if we’re only going down once then just getting tickets would be better.

DOCTOR:

Yeah; he forgot, he’ll come for it sooner or later… but tickets work. ~looks back at where he’s going~

ALAN:  
~runs up to the stairs that go down underground to the tube station, jumping down the stairs one at a time past a few people already heading up~

MASTER:

~jogs a few paces to catch up~ Alright. There should be a machine around here…

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks unsteadily after them~

DOCTOR:

~notices Si’nuitelle with a certain level of concern, falling back a bit to walk beside her as the Master knows what he’s doing better anyway~ {are you alright?} ~offering his support~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles and politely denies the Doctor’s support~ {I’m fine, just a bit cold… and I don’t think I slept too well last night.} ~yawns~

ALAN:

~looks over at Si’nuitelle and up at the Doctor~ Daddy, is she okay?

MASTER:

~goes ahead into the station, heading up to a machine that dispenses tickets and various travel cards~

DOCTOR:

{Alright…} ~gives Alan a reassuring smile~ Yes, Alan. She’s fine. ~turning back to Si’nuitelle to add~ {if you’re having trouble sleeping on the couch, the TARDIS is always open for you.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Thank you…} ~smiles and steps down at the end of the stairs, walking over to where the Master is, holding the suit jacket wrapped around her~

DOCTOR:

{You’re more than welcome.}

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ Daddy… why are you and Father acting weird?

DOCTOR:

~follows next to Alan now, seeming genuine as he asks~ what do you mean?

 


	21. A Friend

ALAN:

When you came home Father wasn’t acting glad to see you when before he was really upset that you were gone. And you were being strange too… then Father went off upstairs… ~relays the information matter-of-factly~

MASTER:

~glances back at them, digging in his pockets and managing to find a £20 note, which he uses to pay for four return-trip tickets that the machine spits out along with his change~

DOCTOR:

~takes a minute to decide how to explain this to Alan~ look; your Father and I had a bit of a-… an argument. So we’re a little upset with each other.

ALAN:

Oh, um… okay… but… you’ll stop being upset soon, right? ~asks hopefully, gently squeezing the Doctor’s hand~

MASTER:

~turns around after pocketing his change to hand a ticket to each of them~ alright, hold on to this, we can use it on our way back too.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~takes his and Alan’s tickets to ensure neither of them are lost, answering Alan~ it’s probably going to be a more gradual thing than that… we’re going to try, though.

MASTER:

~smiles halfheartedly, holding his own ticket and gesturing for the others to follow as he goes over to the turnstiles to put his ticket in and walk through, commenting while on the other side after he takes the ticket back~ why does this feel horribly legal?

DOCTOR:

 _That’s_ not something you want to say often. ~lets Alan go through then himself, adding once he’s on the other side with both tickets~ though it’s probably because we’ve hardly ever abided by any laws anywhere. Makes me wanna go “accidentally” spur the Italian Renaissance. ~making air quotes with his hand for “accidentally”~

MASTER:

~snorts~ what?

ALAN:

~pulls on the Doctor’s suit jacket, pointing over at Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she’s standing there behind the bar with her ticket in her hand, looking hopelessly lost~

DOCTOR:

{Si’nuitelle! Just put your ticket in and walk through. The metal bar will move for you as you walk through and then you can take your ticket back.} and yes. There was nothing initially legal about the Italian Renaissance, given you weren’t allowed to read Greek and Roman scriptures. _Plus_ it counts as screwing with time, which can be a good deal of fun until you cause Pompeii.

SI’NUITELLE:

~gives a slow nod, putting her ticket in a few times before the machine actually accepts it and she quickly moves into the bar, looking delighted at the sight of it rotating to let her through~

ALAN:

~grins and pulls on the Doctor’s hand towards the escalators~ moving stairs moving stairs!

DOCTOR:

We’re going, Alan! ~chuckles at his son’s impatience, walking along at a moderate pace, seeming thoughtful~

MASTER:

~goes back to collect Si’nuitelle’s forgotten ticket and give it back to her~

ALAN:

~pulls the Doctor over to the escalator that goes down, watching it intently for the exact perfect time to step out into the middle of a stair before it descends~ isn’t it cool, Daddy? They’re stairs but they climb themselves!

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly~ never heard escalators explained that way; yes, it’s cool!

ALAN:

~hops out onto the step as the Master and Si’nuitelle catch up to them, grinning as the escalator take him downwards; rests his arms on the rubber railing and points up at the framed advertisements they pass~ Daddy, what do those say?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the ads, explaining~ they’re trying to get you to buy certain things. They’re called advertisements. I mean, that one says “breakfast not brake-fast” which doesn’t make an awful lot of sense…

ALAN:

~laughs at the Doctor’s comment, looking over as the Master walks past him down the escalator steps~ Father wait for me! ~moves over to the other side of the steps the Master’s on, walking down after him~ woah… it’s so fast!

MASTER:

~glances back at Alan as he steps out onto solid ground, chuckling warmly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the two of them, waiting for Si’nuitelle’s sake as they go down to join the Master and Alan~

SI’NUITELLE:

~reaches one hand up to play with a strand of the Doctor’s hair for the rest of the way down~

MASTER:

~turns to Alan as the child comes off of the escalator at a run, scooping him up into a hug before setting him back down on his feet~ you caught me; good on you.

ALAN:

~giggles, taking the Master’s hand now and bringing him back over to the Doctor and Si’nuitelle as they get off the escalator~

DOCTOR:

~hardly notices Si’nuitelle, lost in thought to the point where he trips and stumbles at the edge of the escalator, at which point he steadies himself, glancing over at the Master~ if what She used to get us There was in fact a White Point Star somehow… could She have been using THAT as a main component to Her telepathic technology?

ALAN:

~squeaks in surprise and worry when the Doctor trips, letting go of the Master’s hand~

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor and blinks~ …well, yes… but why are you thinking about this _now?_

ALAN:

~pulls on the Doctor’s sleeve~ Daddy, Daddy, what’s a White Point Star?

DOCTOR:

~answers Alan first~ A special Gallifreyan gemstone. ~turning to the Master~ and because _that’s_ how we can get rid of them—the drums. Which I was thinking of because it can be hard not to. If She was using it that whole time it _has_ to be intact.

MASTER:

~nods in understanding~ oh… so are we going to try to find it?

ALAN:

~looks between the Doctor and the Master, decidedly going over to stand next to Si’nuitelle and hugging her for comfort~ but… Daddy… we can’t go back…

SI’NUITELLE:

~reassuringly reaches down to run her hand through Alan’s hair~

DOCTOR:

There’s nothing there anymore, Alan. Nothing that wants to hurt you. I won’t bring you with me because you have every reason to not want to go back, but you should know it’s safe now. ~goes back to talking to the Master~ I guess that’s the idea. I wanted to check on the place later anyway…

MASTER:

~starts walking towards one of the train platforms, gesturing for the others to follow~ well if there’s nothing there then it can wait a few more hours.

ALAN:

~happily breaks away from Si’nuitelle to run after the Master, eager to forget the subject~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master~ I wasn’t saying right now, just at some point today—or tomorrow, even…

MASTER:

We _should_ try to go as soon as possible, though. ~smiles faintly, walking next to Alan down a sleek white-paneled hallway that leads to the correct platform~

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement as they walk, not certain how he feels toward his own idea, watching humans go about their activities~

ALAN:

~runs ahead when the platform is in sight, squealing delightedly as the long train speeds into the station~

MASTER:

~quickly catches up with him to take Alan aside from all the humans exiting the train, not wanting him lost in the crowd~

DOCTOR:

~speeds up himself to keep track of Alan and the Master though he can’t really get lost as he could sniff them out from anywhere on the platform, keeping tabs on Si’nuitelle as well~

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems uneasy, hurrying after the Doctor and reaching out to touch his arm so she can keep track of him as well as understand conversation~

MASTER:

~waits until the crowd has cleared enough and he’s glanced back to know the Doctor’s following, heading aboard the tram car with Alan~

DOCTOR:

~reaches to just hold Si’nuitelle’s hand as it feels more natural, mentally explaining the conversation about Aperture and what it implied as he follows the Master~ {sorry I didn’t explain sooner.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{it’s fine.} ~smiles and closes her hand around the Doctor’s, walking into the train with him~

ALAN:

~the Master and Alan take two of three empty seats, but Alan gets up again to grab onto one of the poles and spin around it once he sees a nearby one is unoccupied~

DOCTOR:

~sits down next to the Master and gestures for Si’nuitelle to take the other open seat, figuring that he’ll just relinquish his spot if Alan wants to sit down; or he could even just sit in his lap~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits next to the Doctor contentedly, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder with a weary sigh~

MASTER:

~glances over at her as more people board the train~ did she not sleep well? ~speaks softly~

ALAN:

~pretends to mimic the announcer as it warns people to stay away from the doors even though he doesn’t know the dialogue by memory~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small nod, answering~ she didn’t; I told her she could take one of the TARDIS bedrooms if the couch is giving her troubles. ~thinking for a second about where he’ll sleep and figuring he’ll spend nights alone in his room, at least for now~

MASTER:

Hm. ~nods, looking down at his lap silently~

ALAN:

~gasps faintly as the train starts to move, grinning and hopping up and down as it accelerates to speed down the track~

DOCTOR:

~takes the lack of a real response as the end of this conversation, speaking to the Master again after a moment, trying to take advantage of Alan being preoccupied~ …Master, if we’re both going to head to Aperture, I’ll have to tell you something first. Something I did, that is…

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor worriedly~ alright… what is it? And is now the best time to tell me?

ALAN:

~continues spinning around the pole~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at Si’nuitelle and Alan~ no, probably not. I just knew I’d probably bite my tongue until you could see it if I didn’t say something.

ALAN:

~dizzily stops spinning and stumbles over to the Master, climbing up onto his lap~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around his son, hefting him up to sit adjacent to himself~ spin a little too much, did we?

ALAN:

~nods disorientedly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at his little family; he’ll fix things, in time~ you know, this planet spins faster than anything you’ve ever seen, but it’s so big that it looks and feels like it’s still.

ALAN:

Woah… really? ~looks over at the Doctor once he stops swaying, smiling in excitement~ can we go ~is interrupted by a yawn~ see it spin?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the train slows to a stop, announcing the station it’s at~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering~ that’s a bit difficult, because things close to Earth tend to orbit it and it doesn’t look like it’s moving that fast, but I’m certain the TARDIS won’t mind the challenge of trying to give you perception of how fast it is.

ALAN:

~crawls over onto the Doctor’s lap, latching onto the Doctor’s neck and snuggling up to him~ the TARDIS is faster than human stuff… but the train _looks_ fast.

DOCTOR:

~happily nods~ right! And, speaking of the train, ~looks over at the Master~ where are we stopping, again?

MASTER:

Well, we could go as far as Westminster, if you want to go that far. Or we could stop at Lancaster Gate; that’s right by Hyde Park, a bit closer…

ALAN:

~Looks up as the train starts moving again, hugging the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Fine by me either way… I suppose Lancaster Gate sounds nice. ~brings an arm around Alan, the other moving to briefly rub his temple~

ALAN:

~reaches over to poke Si’nuitelle’s forehead~

SI’NUITELLE:

~her eyes are closed and she seems to be asleep~

MASTER:

~sighs gently, looking at the floor again~ alright.

DOCTOR:

~nudges Alan gently, nodding in Si’nuitelle’s direction to gesture to her and speaking quietly~ she’s sleeping.

ALAN:

Oh. ~he whispers back at the Doctor~ but it’s not time to sleep…

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor briefly, seeming deep in thought~

DOCTOR:

She didn’t sleep well last night, so she’s tired. ~notices the Master’s demeanor, not commenting on it in case Alan shouldn’t know whatever the Master is thinking about~

ALAN:

Did you sleep well last night, daddy? ~he asks innocently, putting his hand on the Doctor’s cheek and rubbing it back and forth~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, answering~ yes, I suppose I did… ~his gaze briefly flicking to the Master before he asks Alan~ did you?

MASTER:

~turns his head away slightly when the Doctor glances over~

ALAN:

~Nods cheerfully~ I did! Until I woke up… ~his smile fades~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hand to Alan’s cheek, pushing a hair out of his face~ hey; ~meets Alan’s gaze~ I’m not leaving—not without you knowing and not again. Alright? ~ruffles his son’s hair with a smile~

ALAN:

~regains his cheer~ okay! ~hugs the Doctor tightly~

DOCTOR:

~hugs Alan back, glad he’s at least reassured his son~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the train slows to a stop, the announcer saying the station is Lancaster Gate~

MASTER:

~gets up~ come on, we’re here.

ALAN:

~hops out of the Doctor’s lap, quickly following the Master with an excited bounce in his step~

DOCTOR:

~gently nudges Si’nuitelle awake, standing~ {come on, Si’nuitelle, we’re here…}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she shifts and wakes, groaning quietly and going to get to her feet~ {sorry I fell asleep…}

MASTER:

~waits for the Doctor, following the rest of the humans out into the station, which seems more full than the average station~

DOCTOR:

{Not a problem.} ~smiles, taking Si’nuitelle’s hand to lead her out, following the Master and Alan~

SI’NUITELLE:

~lets out a long yawn, closing her hand around the Doctor’s in return as they walk after the others~

MASTER:

~falls back to walk beside the Doctor, Alan holding his hand~ so, to Hyde Park?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~looks around himself at the crowd with moderate levels of interest, hesitantly silent for a moment before reaching to hold the Master’s hand, his gaze dropping to the floor~

MASTER:

~flinches briefly before firmly holding the Doctor’s hand in return, looking ahead at where they’re going as if its only purpose is to make sure the family doesn’t get separated in the crowd~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they emerge from the overpopulated station, after putting their tickets through, and it’s still early in the morning—the air is a bit humid, and the sun is mostly finished rising, and an entrance to Hyde Park is right across the street~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, following along absentmindedly as he remembers the last time he was at Hyde Park; it was when he forgot everything, and the Master decided it best to take a break from remembering. He was forced to trust the Master in Aperture…~

ALAN:

~bounces with excitement~ there’s so many humans! Is that a park? Beep! Croo croo! ~imitating a car horn then a pigeon, hops over towards a group of them pecking at scraps of scattered food, pulling the whole train of Timelords along behind him~

DOCTOR:

Yup! That’s it! ~is snapped out of his train of thought by Alan’s excited actions, bringing his attention to what’s happening right now~

MASTER:

Alright, Alan, we’re going over to the park but you need to stay close until we’re there. ~chides gently, pulling Alan back to the group and walking to the nearest crosswalk to head across the street~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow the group, nodding in agreement with the Master~ I assume the crowd’s due to “Boxing Day”?

MASTER:

Probably… ~heads to the other side of the street~

ALAN:

~tries running across~

MASTER:

~pulls him back again, sighing lightly~ try to have some patience, Alan, we’ll be there in a moment.

SI’NUITELLE:

~is looking around with wide eyes, squeaking and flinching back when a car drives up and stops next to the crosswalk~

DOCTOR:

~mentally tries to comfort Si’nuitelle, forgetting that he is also holding the Master’s hand, so the Master’s likely to get accidentally broadcasted the same comfort~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor, understanding after a moment where the comfort was directed and solemnly letting his grip on the Doctor’s hand slip up to just his fingers. Lets go entirely when they make it to the other side, not as concerned about losing the group now~

ALAN:

~pulls the Master right up to a street vendor selling food and gets up on his tiptoes to ask~ why are humans stinky but human’s food isn’t?

MASTER:

~scoops him up~ Alan-

DOCTOR:

~his disappointment is faintly evident in his expression until Alan speaks, then he’s grinning and trying not to laugh, speaking to their son~ that’s rude. ~leaning closer to mutter~ remember what I said about humans being sensitive.

ALAN:

Ohhhhh… ~he whispers, seeming content in the Master’s hold only for a brief moment before wiggling himself free and bouncing up to the Doctor~ park! Park!

MASTER:

~goes over to briefly apologize to the street vendor, coming back looking a little embarassed~

DOCTOR:

Yes; Hyde Park. Try to calm down just a little, Alan, ~ruffles his son’s hair playfully~ pace yourself, it’s still morning!

ALAN:

Okay! ~grins, taking the Doctor’s hand and pulling him towards the entrance to the park~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a path leading further in from there, which continues to a bridge that arches over a river-like body of water~

MASTER:

~follows behind Si’nuitelle with his hands in his pockets, chuckling quietly and shaking his head~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, trying to hold him back a little so that they don’t all have to jog to keep up with him~

ALAN:

~slows to a skipping walk as they head down the path, gasping when he notices a group of swans on the water~ Daddy! What’s that? ~points to them~

DOCTOR:

Those are swans. They’re a type of bird found on Earth that likes to swim on water. They’re like… big white ducks, if you’ve seen ducks at all. Or geese… ~shakes his head, dismissing the comparison~

ALAN:

Can you talk swans, Daddy? ~he asks casually, hopping along the path that’s covered in occasional patches of snow~

SI’NUITELLE:

~lets go of the Doctor’s hand, giving the Master’s suit jacket back to him with a small English thank you, seeming content with the quietness of the park compared to the busy streets~

DOCTOR:

Well yes, technically. ~chuckles as he adds~ but I’m pretty certain your father would downright pretend he didn’t know me if I started honking at swans in the park.

MASTER:

~chuckles, suppressing a laugh~ yes, that’s true. ~puts his suit jacket back on, fixing the collar but not bothering to button it~

ALAN:

~pulls the Doctor gently forward, opting for a faster walking pace~ come on! Let’s go see ‘em!

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan at a casual stride when he’s pulled, commenting~ maybe when we’re close enough that I wouldn’t be making a spectacle of it I can talk to them and tell you what they’re saying.

ALAN:

Okay! ~grins happily, accepting the new pace with determined patience~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by the time they get there though, the swans have moved out of audible range~

ALAN:

~stops to call out, cupping a hand to his mouth~ come back!

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks up a few paces onto the bridge~ It’s pretty… ~looking out over the water~

DOCTOR:

~crouches down to call relatively softly to the swans, cupping his hands as well but mostly to make the gesture more subtle as he tries to convince the swans to come back over~

SWAN:

~one of the swans drifts to the side slightly, peeking back at the Doctor and giving a threatening flap of its wings before continuing on its way, the gesture basically meaning “Piss off”~

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, giggling~

DOCTOR:

~looks a bit miffed~ well that’s quite rude; they’re _rude_ swans. ~stands at his full height, watching the swans grumpily~

MASTER:

~laughs, coming up to stand next to the Doctor and taking his hand again~ ah, the beauty of nature.

ALAN:

~stands up, looking at the Doctor expectantly~ Daddy! What’d they say?

DOCTOR:

Essentially, they said to go away. ~lets his hand timidly wrap around the Master’s, his scowl fading~ I suppose swans aren’t taught manners, though.

MASTER:

No, not normally. ~comments absently, watching the swans swim away~

ALAN:

~pouts in disappointment~ awww…

DOCTOR:

They’re just jerks, Alan, I’m pretty sure there are plenty friendly animals in the park. ~seems to suddenly remember that animals can be unsafe~ as long as you don’t scare them, of course. You shouldn’t get too close to any wild animal, just in case it gets scared.

ALAN:

~nods~ kay. I’ll be careful. ~runs over to Si’nuitelle on the bridge, following her gaze out into the water briefly before calling to the others~ come on! ~and cheerfully running down to the other side of the lake~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and starts walking after Alan, glancing over at the Master as if he’s about to say something but just going back to watching Alan~

MASTER:

~walks beside him, smiling slightly~ so… how are you doing, then? ~he asks at length, looking over the side of the bridge as they walk over it~

SI’NUITELLE:

~turns and jogs after Alan~

ALAN:

~the child squeals in delight, running from her in random looping circles until he grows tired and sits down in the middle of the path~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, having an encroaching headache and the distinct will to cash something~ …I’m alright. You?

MASTER:

I’m not sure at the moment. ~lowers his gaze, looking back up as they approach Alan~

ALAN:

~reaches up towards them, silently asking to be carried as he pants from the exertion~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is panting too with a grin on her face as she goes back to retrieve her shoe that fell off~

DOCTOR:

Well, that’s… honest, at least. ~lets go of the Master’s hand to pick up Alan, wondering how he’s going to tell the Master how much he lied about—about Aperture, too; his thought process reminding him of something and he turns to the Master~ what happened to that cord? The little one?

MASTER:

I thought you were going to take it back to Aperture… I gave it to you last. ~responds thoughtfully~

ALAN:

~yawns once, catches his breath, then wiggles out of the Doctor’s hold again to continue to scout ahead of the group as energetically as before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they seem to be approaching road that is perpendicular to the path they’re on, and directly across the road the area is cleared for a vast garden sectioned into four quadrants with a fountain in the middle—at the corner to their lefty is a café called “The Italian Gardens Café”~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow Alan, thoughtfully concerned~ I had it in my suit… ~checking his many pockets~ GLaDOS started speaking last time; I was distracted.

ALAN:

~sees the humans milling about in the garden and runs ahead, out into the road that’s mostly pedestrian-only~

MASTER:

~goes after him in a bit of a panic and manages to catch him, slowly making his way back to the others, looking notably shaken as he carries the protesting child~

DOCTOR:

~jogs to meet the Master, having realized what was happening when he bolted off~ everyone okay? ~sees how shaken the Master is~ Alan, you can’t go running into streets like that.

ALAN:

Ueh! ~he responds as the Master squishes him between himself and the Doctor~

MASTER:

~hides his face in the Doctor’s suit as he tries to get as close as possible to the other Timelord~

ALAN:

~flails faintly with his arms over the Master’s shoulder, squirming for a moment before going limp in defeat and resting his chin on the Master’s shoulder to wait for whatever this is to end~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arms around the Master, and Alan as a result, completely lost when it comes to what exactly is happening~ Master…? What is it?

MASTER:

~he takes a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing as he releases it and backing off slightly so he’s not suffocating Alan~ it was nothing… I just, overreacted a bit. Sorry.

ALAN:

~speaks up in an apologetic whine~ I’m sorry for running into the street…

DOCTOR:

~brings an arm to briefly ruffle Alan’s hair, nodding in understanding as a response to the Master~ it’s alright, Alan. Just be careful; you could get seriously hurt if you run off into the street at the wrong time… wait for us next time, okay?

ALAN:

~nods, wriggling again~ okay!

MASTER:

~backs up further to hesitantly set Alan down on his feet, wiping his face before speaking almost jokingly~ could we consider what I said about putting him on a leash?

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes up beside the Doctor, looking flushed from the cold~ {what happened?}

DOCTOR:

~nudges the Master playfully~ no. You know, we probably got into more trouble than he ever will! ~looking over at Si’nuitelle to answer~ {Alan ran off into the street. Streets have cars and cars are dangerous, so the Master ran after him to be sure he wasn’t hurt.}

MASTER:

~smiles faintly, turning to follow Alan~

ALAN:

~pulls on his arm and pleads~ come on, let’s go together then.

MASTER:

~nods, looking back at the Doctor and Si’nuitelle~ alright; come along. It’s not even much of a road for cars… I really did overreact…

DOCTOR:

It’s fine; you were just worried! ~follows along, content for the moment as he looks around at the people and scenery~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows them as they cross the street over to where the garden is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~though few plants are actually growing at this time of year, the view at the far end of the garden over the half-frozen lake is still noteworthy~

MASTER:

~seems to relax slightly, holding Alan’s hand as they stroll down the middle pathway towards the fountain that’s turned off for the winter~

GIRL:

~a girl can be seen next to one of the seemingly barren bushes, sitting bundled up in bright pink winter attire as she looks intently into the bush, physically seeming just a little younger than Alan with jet-black, straight hair~

ALAN:

~stops when he sees the girl, moving a little closer to the Master and seeming almost wary. After a moment his curiosity wins out and he walks over to talk to her~ hello, bright human… you look fluffy. And small, like me… you don’t throw snowballs, do you? ~sits down next to her~

GIRL:

~she glances over at Alan, sizing him up hesitantly before answering in a soft tone~ sometimes… not if the person doesn’t want to play… ~looks back at the bush~ I was just checking on my friends.

ALAN:

Okay, that’s good… ~seems excited by the new encounter—extended conversation with a human~ what’s their names?

MASTER:

~stops to look over at them, smiling softly at Alan and the little girl, glancing back at the Doctor and Si’nuitelle~

DOCTOR:

~is also looking over at Alan with a small, almost worried smile~

GIRL:

~looks thoughtful for a second~ I never named them. They’re rabbits; they live under the bush…

ALAN:

What’s a rabbit? ~he asks eagerly, leaning forward to try and look into the bush to see them~

MASTER:

~accepts this situation as relatively safe, turning to walk to a nearby bench and brushing away some snow before sitting down~

GIRL:

Rabbits are… rabbits. Have you _really_ never seen one before? ~she seems genuinely curious, explaining~ they’re underground right now; you should be able to see them when spring comes, though.

  
DOCTOR:

~goes to sit next to the Master, keeping an eye on Alan~

ALAN:

Underground…? Why? ~he asks, looking up as Si’nuitelle comes over~

SI’NUITELLE:

~crouches down between the two children, resting her hand atop Alan’s head so they’ll understand each other~ {is something in there?}

MASTER:

~lets out a small sigh, leaning back against the bench and looking up at the cloudy sky but seeming like he’s going to say something~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master~ what is it?

GIRL:

~looks at Si’nuitelle timidly, shying away~ well… that’s where they live…

MASTER:

~sighs again, lowering his gaze back to watch Alan~ I think we should… let the link go, if you don’t trust me with it.

ALAN:

~looks up at Si’nuitelle in distress~ they’re rabbits, but I think you’re scaring her, Si’nuitelle…

SI’NUITELLE:

~she takes her hand away from Alan’s head and looks to the girl apologetically~ I’m sorry. I speak a little English.

ALAN:

~seems to realize something~ Oh! What’s _your_ name? I’m Alan! I learned how to write Sigma too but nobody’s ever called me that.

GIRL:

Hi, Alan; I’m Arabella… friends call me Belle. ~looks up at Si’nuitelle~ and it’s okay… I just never heard that language before.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, taken aback and conflicted~ seems like _you_ didn’t trust _me_ with it last. Unless snapping the door shut was somehow subconscious. ~sounds bitterly angered with the Master when he responds, though his voice carries an undertone of hurt~

MASTER:

That was… a reaction. I hadn’t expected you to open it, and I was a little on edge… ~he explains, his gaze falling down to look at the ground now~

ALAN:

~grins~ okay Belle! ~looks at her and fidgets where he sits expectantly~ wanna meet my Dad and Father?

DOCTOR:

~looks away from the Master at nothing in particular, mainly because he can’t bring himself to look the other Timelord in the eye as he breaks the link because it seems the choice is to break it or open it, feeling horribly alone in his own mind and biting the inside of his lip to keep his expression from giving that away~

ARABELLA:

~nods with a smile, getting up and brushing herself off, glancing around briefly to locate her mother who’s sitting on a separate bench from Alan’s parents before answering~ okay.

ALAN:

~hops to his feet excitedly~ come on! ~runs over to the bench the Doctor and the Master are at, calling~ Daddy! Father! I made a friend!

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan and forces a warm smile~ I see! What’s her name?

ARABELLA:

~follows Alan, a bit slower and more timid, waving a little as if to indicate that she’s the friend~

ALAN:

Her name’s Arabella! ~he responds, bounding over to hug the Doctor from the side briefly, then turning to Belle~ that’s Daddy ~points to the Doctor~ and that’s Father. ~points to the Master~

MASTER:

~waves and leans forward slightly~ nice to meet you, Arabella. Where are your parents?

ARABELLA:

Oh… over there’s my mom. Dad’s at home. ~she points to a woman with similar features to herself sitting on a bench not too far off who’s looking their way~

DOCTOR:

~looks to Belle after glancing off in the direction she points~ pleasure to meet you.

ARABELLA:

~nods~ you too.

ALAN:

~looks over at Arabella’s mother, furrowing his eyebrows in focused thought, decidedly asking after a moment~ what’s a mom?

MASTER:

~chuckles at the question~

DOCTOR:

A mom’s like a dad or a father, except she’s a woman.

ARABELLA:

~looks thoughtful, asking timidly~ are… you from somewhere special? Like, different special?

ALAN:

We’re from a house called home that’s in London! ~he answers easily, smiling~ and _I_ think it’s special.

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over to them, sitting down next to the Master and shivering, seeming to have grown cold again~

MASTER:

~brings an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder to try and help warm her up~

BELLE:

~just seems to get more confused, shrugging it off after a second~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Si’nuitelle when she sits down~ {we really ought to get you a coat when we get back home.} ~letting Alan’s answer be as it’s best they not tell the human child that they’re alien~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods in agreement, bringing her arm up to cough a few times into it~

ALAN:

~looks at her worriedly, then turns to Belle to ask~ can I go meet your mom?

DOCTOR:

~seems a little worried as well, deciding he’ll check her for signs of illness when they go get her a coat~

BELLE:

~nods~ sure. ~starting to walk towards her mother with a small wave to Alan’s family~

ALAN:

~skips along behind her, smiling brightly as they approach Belle’s mother~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sniffles and shivers~

MASTER:

~speaks up softly~ maybe we should head back soon, or at least to somewhere indoors so Si’nuitelle doesn’t catch another cold.

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement~ I saw a café by that street; we could head there if we’re not leaving. Either way’s fine by me.

BELLE:

~explains to her mother~ mom, this is Alan. I just met him by the bush.

BELLE’S MOM:

~smiles in a friendly way~ nice to meet you, Alan.

ALAN:

Hi mom!! ~waves cheerfully at the woman, moving to hug her briefly before stepping back and tilting his head to the side, looking at their heavy winter coats~ why’s everyone wearing such poofy stuff?

MASTER:

~looks over at the café across the street~ it seems open… Alan looks to be getting along with that girl nicely; why don’t we invite them to the café with us?

BELLE’S MOM:

~the woman seems a bit startled, but brightens up in response to Alan’s innocent excitement, asking~ aren’t you cold?

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly and gets up~ alright; let’s go, then. ~stuffing his hands in his pockets to start walking towards the children with a friendly smile~

ALAN:

~shakes his head~ nope! Just a little.

MASTER:

~gets up, bringing Si’nuitelle with him as he walks behind the Doctor~

ALAN:

~notices them coming over, giving the Doctor a pleading look as if he thinks he’s about to be told they’re leaving~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a more softly happy tone than usual as he casually introduces himself~ hello. We’re Alan’s parents; I’m the Doctor.

ARABELLA:

~looks at her mother questioningly when she hears the name~

BELLE’S MOTHER:

~looks a little confused as well~ Doctor…? Well, I’m Kaitlin. Kaitlin Haller.

MASTER:

~refrains from introducing himself after seeing Kaitlin’s reaction to the Doctor’s name, smiling politely~ nice to meet you, Kaitlin.

ALAN:

~looks confused now~ but, I thought she was mom?

DOCTOR:

~crouches down to explain to Alan~ well, your father and I have names other than “dad” and “father,” right? Well, this is just like that. ~glances back at Kaitlin before remembering~ oh! And this is Si’nuitelle. A… family friend. ~gestures back to Si’nuitelle~

KAITLIN:

~smiles politely~ nice to meet you all… you seem to have met Arabella already.

ALAN:

Yes! I showed her them! ~he speaks decidedly, hugging the little girl and seeming to marvel at how much easier it is compared to trying to hug an adult~

SI’NUITELLE:

~waves shakily, drifting to the Master for warmth~

DOCTOR:

~stands to his full height~ right. Anyway, we were wondering if you’d like to join us in heading to the café for something warm.

BELLE:

~looks at her mother pleadingly~

KAITLIN:

~nods hesitantly~ alright… ~pausing before seeming more certain~ sounds nice.

ALAN:

Yay! ~he exclaims, looking over at the Doctor~ what’s a cafee? ~lets go of Belle~

MASTER:

~answers softly~ it’s just a place to eat food and drink tea and coffee and such. It should be warm inside.

KAITLIN:

~nods slightly and turns to start towards the café, Belle and the Doctor following next to her as she asks~ so… if I may ask; Doctor who?

DOCTOR:

Just the Doctor. No, no other name. It is my name.

ALAN:

Yep! ~nods in confirmation of the Doctor’s statement, bouncing alongside Belle in a sort-of-skipping gait~ Daddy’s a great doctor!

MASTER:

~hands over his suit jacket again to keep Si’nuitelle warm as they follow along behind~

DOCTOR:

~his step falters, and he tries to play it off by looking behind him for something he’d stumble over~

BELLE:

~walks along more calmly than Alan, but still smiling~

KAITLIN:

~shrugs it off and glances back at the Master~ I don’t believe I got your name.

MASTER:

Well… ~hesitates briefly~ I’m the Master. And that is my actual name as well.

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles at Kaitlin when she looks back at them, pulling the Master’s suit jacket close around herself~

KAITLIN:

~seems taken aback, then put off, then thoughtful all in a matter of seconds~

DOCTOR:

~looks over to see her reaction~

KAITLIN:

~after a moment, she speaks again~ the Doctor and the Master… ~brightens up, smiling~ it’s kind of cute, in a way; your names sound like they fit together!

MASTER:

~now he looks taken aback, not having expected that response~ well yes, I suppose they do… ~his eyes flick downward as he walks, to avoid the Doctor’s gaze should the other Timelord glances back at him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles almost sadly, but he doesn’t let himself spare the Master a glance, knowing the Master won’t intentionally meet his gaze~

KAITLIN:

~looks between the two in concern but doesn’t say anything, starting to pick up the tension~

BELLE:

~asks Alan~ so… what’s your favorite animal?

ALAN:

Huh? ~blinks in confusion~ um… ~looks up at the Doctor, as if to plead for help~

MASTER:

~lifts his gaze again after a moment passes, looking side to side only once when they get to the road to not seem as nervous as he is~

DOCTOR:

~pipes up for Alan’s sake~ oh, Alan likes all sorts of animals, really! Cats, dogs, whales… as long as they aren’t mean, of course!

BELLE:

~looks at the Doctor, blinks, then smiles, turning to Alan and saying~ I like all sorts of animals too! Cats are my favorite, though.

ALAN:

~seems to understand, grinning at the Doctor gratefully before responding to Belle~ ooh, we have a cat! Her name’s Karen. Her leg’s hurt, but Daddy’s helping her get better.

BELLE:

~perks up happily at Alan’s statement~ your dad’s a vet? What kind of cat is it?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and answers for Alan~ yes; I’m a doctor of a lot of things. She’s mixed, certainly. ~turns his gaze to Alan~ why don’t you tell her what Karen looks like?

ALAN:

Um… she’s… ~frowns as he doesn’t know what colors are, finding a word and smiling again~ she’s pretty! And… her eyes are big and her ears are fluffy!

BELLE:

~giggles and seems to accept the explanation, bouncing in her step~

DOCTOR:

~strides for a couple steps to open the door to the café so everyone can just walk in~

ALAN:

~looks reassured by Belle’s reaction, following behind her mom as they walk into the café~ d’you wanna meet her?

MASTER:

~walks in with Si’nuitelle, looking up at the Doctor as he passes and giving a small friendly smile~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the café doesn’t seem well-populated at all—only two groups of people are sitting at a table and actually eating~

BELLE:

I’d like to meet any animal! ~she replies, following with Alan~

DOCTOR:

~only accepts the Master’s smile as a polite “think you”, walking in after everyone else has gotten in~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sighs at the pleasant warmth of the establishment, holding onto the Master’s suit jacket for now~

ALAN:

~looks around curiously, going over to the closest table and chairs, exclaiming as he points to them~ we have these at home!

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, thinking they should show Alan more before letting him go to school~ yup! Most places do… ~following behind the group now~

BELLE:

~quietly asks her mother if she can get a hot chocolate, to which Kaitlin responds in the positive~

ALAN:

~looks at the table for a moment longer before hurrying over to Belle, looking at her mother as she goes to order the hot chocolate; asks Belle~ what’s mom doing?

MASTER:

~heads to a table further from the door so they won’t catch a chilly breeze if the door is opened, sitting Si’nuitelle down and remaining standing to keep an eye on Alan and the Doctor, seeming thoughtful but content~

DOCTOR:

~glances over briefly to see where they’re sitting before continuing to casually follow Alan~

BELLE:

Mom’s buying me a hot chocolate. And probably getting herself some tea.

KAITLIN:

~pays and waits for her order~

ALAN:

~looks at Belle in fascination~ what’s hot chocolate?

BELLE:

~looks surprised, but answers~ it’s hot milk and chocolate all melted together.

DOCTOR:

~strolls over and ruffles Alan’s hair, giving him a mental idea of what chocolate is~

KAITLIN:

~comes over~ why don’t we go take a seat?

DOCTOR & BELLE:

~they head to the table with Kaitlin~

ALAN:

~looks positively enraptured by this idea of chocolate, tottering after the Doctor without bothering to fix his ruffled hair~ Daddy… can I have hot chocolate too?

MASTER:

~sits when he sees the others coming over, pulling an extra chair to the table so there’s enough spots for everybody~

DOCTOR:

Ask your Father; he has the money. ~responds as they all go to sit down, him next to the Master and Belle next to Kailtin~

ALAN:

~sits in the seat pulled up next to where Belle is, looking up at the Master pleadingly~

MASTER:

~overhears the last of the conversation between Alan and the Doctor, looking over at the Doctor when he sits down~ speaking of which; are you sure I should be holding onto _all_ of it? ~speaking quietly~

DOCTOR:

You are much more responsible than I am. ~glances briefly at the Master~ trust or no trust.

BELLE:

~is distracted by an animal she can see through the window~

KAITLIN:

~looks a little concerned over what she can’t help but to overhear though she keeps her gaze fixed on her coffee~

ALAN:

~waves a hand in front of Belle’s face to get her attention, pointing to her hot chocolate~ are you going to drink it? That’s what you’re supposed to do with it, right? ~looks over at his parents for confirmation~

MASTER:

~responds absently~ yes, Alan… ~looks up at Kaitlin, deciding to spur conversation~ so, do you live near here?

BELLE:

~snaps out of her trance and nods~ right. ~picking up her drink to sip it~

KAITLIN:

~answers the Master~ yeah, reasonably within walking distance. I work as a journalist, you?

MASTER:

Well… I’m working on finding a job, actually. We recently moved into a flat, maybe fifteen minutes away from here by train… ~he responds hesitantly, looking over at Alan~ still want that hot chocolate?

ALAN:

~grins and nods~ yeah!

MASTER:

~nods slightly, getting up with a polite dismissive smile towards Kaitlin to go up to the counter and order the drink for Alan~

KAITLIN:

~turns to the Doctor~ and what about you, ‘Doctor’?

DOCTOR:

I intend on taking up a governmental job offer. I suppose it counts as military… not the way you normally think of military, though.

KAITLIN:

~is confused but dismisses it~

BELLE:

~comments happily~ you all talk like you’re from the fairy worlds in my books with people who don’t know this world an awful lot but know magic.

DOCTOR:

~at this he just smiles~

ALAN:

~looks at Belle with interest~ cool! What’s magic? Can you learn that in school?

MASTER:

~returns after a few minutes with a small cup of hot chocolate for Alan~

DOCTOR:

Magic is a form of science to some but for most it’s impossible. Most of it’s trickery. You don’t learn it in school. ~responds before Belle can give a false answer~

BELLE:

~doesn’t seem too miffed, drinking her hot chocolate~

ALAN:

~stares into the disposable cup the Master sets in front of him, placing his palm on the side of it and drawing it back quickly, whining~ it’s too hot…

MASTER:

~walks back around to his spot as he replies~ hold onto it for now. It’ll cool down, especially if we bring it back outside with us. ~then he turns back to Kaitlin, leading a conversation into eventually suggesting they all meet up again, as Alan hasn’t developed friendships with any other children around here yet~

DOCTOR:

We could exchange numbers, ~he offers, taking out a dark magenta phone the Master might recognize as belonging to Martha’s folks and checking what the phone’s number is as he never really cared about that~

KAITLIN:

~takes out her mobile phone and they exchange numbers~

BELLE:

~eagerly states that she wants to meet up tomorrow, an idea of which Kaitlin doesn’t seem too keen~

ALAN:

~eagerly agrees with Belle, looking up at Kaitlin with a worried pout~ mom? Is something wrong?

MASTER:

~doesn’t comment on the phone, just seeming surprised that the Doctor had it on his person~

KAITLIN:

~shakes her head with a smile~ no, I just have a meeting to go to tomorrow, so I don’t think we can get together _so_ soon.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ well, we’ll set something up later.

ALAN:

How about tomorrow tomorrow? ~he asks, grinning up at Kaitlin then looking at Belle~ I could show you Karen and Artemis and the book I got for Christmas! The TARDIS gave it to me.

KAITLIN:

We’ll see.

BELLE:

~asks as a response to Alan~ who are Artemis and the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~speaks quietly to the Master since the others are preoccupied minus Si’nuitelle~ the phone’s from when Martha left me. She told me to keep it on me so she could call, should she need me.

ALAN:

Artemis is the puppy that Daddy gave Father for a present and the TARDIS is a really big small-looking ship that can take us anywhere! ~he responds happily~

MASTER:

~nods in understanding~ right. ~turns to Si’nuitelle, asking quietly~ {Are you still cold?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she smiles and shakes her head~ {no. It’s nice in here. Do you want this back?} ~gestures to the suit jacket~

MASTER:

{Hold onto it for now.}

BELLE:

But… you said they gave you something, the TARDIS. ~she responds, confused~

DOCTOR:

~subconsciously softly taps the drumbeat as he spaces out in thought~

ALAN:

Yeah. It came in a box and everything! ~he explains, giving Belle a curious look as he works on understanding the human better~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor’s tapping, standing up and giving a polite smile~ pleasure spending time with you and your daughter, Kaitlin; but we’ve got somewhere to be, unfortunately. Do contact us again, so we can set something up.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master apologetically once he realizes what he was doing~ yes; I almost forgot. ~stands, his phone in his pocket~

KAITLIN:

~nods in understanding~ alright, I’ll be sure to call.

BELLE:

~hugs Alan, complaining~ aww… see you later, Alan…

ALAN:

~hugs Belle in return, looking at the Doctor and the Master pleadingly~ do we haaave to go?

MASTER:

~nods sympathetically~ it’s almost lunchtime, Alan; I’m sure Arabella and her mother have their own things to get back to.

KAITLIN:

~nods in confirmation~

BELLE:

~pouts out of disapproval, letting go of Alan and following her mother as she stands to leave~

DOCTOR:

~explains to Si’nuitelle~ {we’re going to head home; those two can call us now, so we should be able to meet up on a later date.}

ALAN:

~waves after Belle, turning to look down at his hot chocolate and finally take a sip of it, putting his face into the cup to do so~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches them go with a smile~ {I’m glad Alan’s made a friend.} ~then she gets to her feet, looking cheerful~

DOCTOR:

~seems a little troubled~ {me too…} ~shaking his head to dismiss a thought and pushing his chair in before starting towards the door~

ALAN:

~goes to get up from his seat~

MASTER:

~picks up his hot chocolate to bring along with them after finding a lid for it, following the Doctor~

SI’NUITELLE:

~frowns at the Doctor’s tone, walking along behind Alan s they go to leave the café~

DOCTOR:

~strides along, meandering a little to balance with his pace once they’ve left the café, seeming almost on edge~

ALAN:

~reaches up towards his cup of hot chocolate~

MASTER:

~leans down to him as they head through the park back the way they came, making him promise not to spill it before letting Alan have the cup. Straightens back up, holding Alan’s hand as they walk~ everyone have their ticket?

DOCTOR:

~nods, taking them out of his pocket and raising his and Alan’s tickets~ right here! {Do you have your ticket?} ~restates the question for Si’nuitelle’s sake~

SI’NUITELLE:

~blinks at the Doctor for a moment, asking hesitantly~ {was—is it important?}

MASTER:

~sighs quietly, responding with a hint of exasperation~ {it’s fine; we can just pick up another ticket if you lost yours.}

DOCTOR:

{They let us back on the train.} ~he explains, more irritated with the Master for his response to Si’nuitelle than Si’nuitelle herself~ {it’s no big deal.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Oh…} ~looks down at the ground as they walk~

ALAN:

~looks up between the three of them, drinking his hot chocolate before he gives himself the chance to speak~ did Si’nuitelle lose her ticket?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~answers Alan, shoving his hands back in his pockets and continuing to walk with his family~

 


	22. Truth

~•~

ALAN:

Daddy? What did Father mean when he said we had somewhere to be? ~he asks as they head off of the train~

MASTER:

~is now carrying Alan’s half-empty cup of cold chocolate~

SI’NUITELLE:

~holds onto the Master’s suit jacket and her new ticket, watching it closely in case it tries to escape~

DOCTOR:

~follows along, explaining~ your father and I are going to go to Aperture to see if we can find something—you can stay at home with Si’nuitelle, I suppose—and then I have to go over and tell UNIT I’ll take their job offer. ~pauses before adding~ I might make a phone call as well… ~sounding more like he’s talking to himself~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor at the statement, pausing briefly before asking~ who would you be calling?

ALAN:

~clings to the Doctor, immediately distressed~ no, Daddy-… Father—why would you… don’t go back… ~protests, his voice breaking~

DOCTOR:

Shhh… Alan, there’s nothing there that wants to hurt us. We’re just trying to fix something else so that everyone’s even more safe, okay? ~reaches to pick Alan up~ we’ll both be back, I _promise_ you.

ALAN:

~hugs the Doctor’s neck, calming down gradually~ o-okay… you’ll be back soon right?

MASTER:

~forces a small reassuring smile~ we’ll be back as soon as we can be, Alan.

DOCTOR:

It shouldn’t take too awful long. ~carries Alan, continuing to walk and deciding he’ll answer the Master’s question in the TARDIS~

ALAN:

Alright, Daddy… ~he concedes, though the Doctor can tell that the child is still marginally troubled~

MASTER:

~lets his question be for now, walking up to the door of the house when they get there to open it and lead Si’nuitelle inside, leaving it open for the Doctor to bring in Alan~

DOCTOR:

~walks inside and sets Alan down~ do we have any more meats in the fridge? We should feed Artemis and Karen. ~closes the door~

ARTEMIS:

~jumps at their feet, yapping~

MASTER:

I think we’re out. ~he answers, getting his suit jacket back from Si’nuitelle~

ALAN:

~runs off into the house, calling~ meow! Karen?

KAREN:

~is sitting on the kitchen counter, next to Ms. Kingsley’s tin of cookies~

DOCTOR:

I’ll get some from the TARDIS. ~turns and heads back out to the TARDIS, greeting her as he walks in and explaining the plans for the day~ I’m going to have to tell him what I did…

TARDIS:

~reasons gently that it’s best the Doctor tell him sometime, it’s not healthy to keep a lie going~

DOCTOR:

True… I could’ve started on androids beforehand, though… ~walks into the hall to go to the kitchen~ no matter, what’s done is done.

TARDIS:

~agrees, intrigued by the Doctor’s plan to look for the white point star—there’s a decent chance they’ll manage to get rid of the drums yet~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~hesitance comes through his tone and he lets the TARDIS see his guilty will to keep the drums to hold his strict conscience back from how many people he killed for his own sake~

TARDIS:

~doesn’t have a response, seeming to be holding something back~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor reaches the kitchen, the room also in more of a round design with a large white crescent-shaped table in the center that doubles as a counter island, with some of the supplies for making Christmas breakfast still out on it~

TARDIS:

~decidedly speaks up about it, informing the Doctor that someone called the TARDIS phone number while the family was out, not too long ago~

DOCTOR:

~takes out the post-it note in his pocket from his drunk night out, reading the number aloud before adding~ was that the number? ~heading to the fridge to take the first thing that he knows is meat and safe to feed the pets~

TARDIS:

~goes uncomfortably silent for a brief moment before she replies in the positive, also adding that no message was left either~

DOCTOR:

I intended to call him anyway… I stormed out with a bit of a tantrum. He was my affair. ~pauses before adding~ the Master already knows about him; he could smell the human.

TARDIS;

~seems understanding, remembering how upset the Doctor was when he came back to her from a night in New York City; asks how things are going as it seems that the Doctor and the Master are only in trouble with each other now. Purposefully doesn’t comment on the link being gone~

DOCTOR:

I’m back for Alan and I’ll stay here for Alan, no matter how obscenely inconsistent the Master gets. ~closes the fridge, walking back out through the hall and ranting~ he wants to sit next to me, he hugs me, he doesn’t want to hold my hand, he holds my hand, he dreads the link being taken away, he _suggests_ I get rid of it! Bloody bastard doesn’t know what he wants.

TARDIS:

~suggests that there’s a reason the Master’s been so inconsistent, bringing up the Doctor’s memory of encountering the Master’s four separate personalities at once, but leaving it at that~

DOCTOR:

Well it’s quite clear that that’s no longer meant to be my problem. Maybe when my sympathy catches up I’ll make it mine again. ~rolls his eyes as if exasperated with his former self~

TARDIS:

~doesn’t respond, not out of apathy or dislike for the conversation, she just blithely happens to find something else to occupy her mind~

DOCTOR:

~walks through the console room, not minding the TARDIS’s silence as he leaves~ see you shortly!

TARDIS:

~gives him a warm sendoff~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little and heads into the house, closing the door behind him~ I got it! ~walks to the kitchen to take a slice of the meat—which looks like it came from a relatively large bird—to give to the pets~

MASTER:

~walks down the steps carrying on his hip the box that he stored the gun the TARDIS gave him in, along with the shrink-ray from Aperture~ Alright; is there anything else we need to do before we go?

KAREN:

~gets up and hops down to rub against the Doctor’s legs when she smells the meat~

ARTEMIS:

~stays back away from the cat~

DOCTOR:

~uses the microwave to warm a few slices up a little so it’s not too cold before dropping it in the bowl, putting the rest in the fridge~ not that I know of. What’re you taking the box for?

MASTER:

I just think we should get rid of these. Or keep them in the TARDIS, at least; they’re potentially dangerous.

KAREN:

~pays no mind to Artemis this time, eating bits of a slice before tearing some off to take with her as she limps away from the bowl~

ALAN:

~hops down from the couch to scoop up the odd space-viewer thing the Doctor gave him, sitting on the floor to mess with it and keep himself distracted as his parents discuss leaving~

ARTEMIS:

~bounds over to eat after the cat leaves~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ If you shoot yourself, maybe. It was quite helpful during the dragon incident. Whenever one of them tried to eat me I just shrunk them, so nobody got hurt! Except for when they caught me off-guard and shot me. ~starts towards the door with his hands in his pockets~ could just keep it with the rest of the guns.

MASTER:

Maybe you could use it again, then. Have you come across that room yet, in the new layout? ~follows the Doctor, turning to wave to Alan before they head past the corner that blocks the living room from view~

DOCTOR:

Yes. Soon after she changed I felt the need to have it near the console room, so it should still be there; though it doesn’t tend to change much. ~leaves the house and closes the door behind them after the Master leaves as well~ that was when GLaDOS spoke last time I checked on Aperture.

MASTER:

~looks mildly concerned, turning to take out his key and lock the house before following the Doctor again~ right; I’ll put them away, then?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~trails off uneasily before remembering the Master’s question~ oh, and about the phone call thing: I was, needless to say, a bit—irritable—this morning and lashed out at the human that had the misfortune to catch my eye… Thank God I stormed out before I hurt him, but I do feel like I owe him an apology. He did call me already, while we were out.

MASTER:

Alright, well… that’s your business; so I’m going to put these away, I can take my time if you wanted to return the call. ~heads towards the TARDIS, glancing back at the Doctor for a response~

DOCTOR:

Sure. ~seems a little surprised by the offer, walking up to the TARDIS to use her phone~ thanks… ~taking out the post-it note with Zach’s number to call it~

MASTER:

~nods to the Doctor in acknowledgement of his thanks, heading into the TARDIS and gently closing the door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~opens the phone hatch and calls the number on his paper a little nervously, hoping Zach picks up~

PHONE:

~the phone rings out, almost being left unanswered but it’s picked up just before that, Zach’s voice coming through~

ZACH:

You called back… look, I’m really sorry about this morning…

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no, it’s my fault, really. I should have left… I’m sure you don’t want to hear any more of my explanations; I just called to apologize for how I acted.

ZACH:

So did I… ~gives a brief, sad chuckle~ I was really shallow though, calling you out on something like that… especially after you made such an offer, I mean… ~sounds sheepish~ are you still in New York?

DOCTOR:

No… my son, remember? My ship travels in space-time, so it’s pretty instantaneous. ~is a little amused by the question, though simultaneously troubled~

ZACH:

Oh. ~sounds more embarrassed~ duh. Sorry. Um… how’s he doing then? Your son? ~seems more relaxed about the subject now~

DOCTOR:

He’s alright, he was just worried since the Master couldn’t tell him where I was. ~still seems a little on edge~

ZACH:

Oh, okay. ~pauses for an awkward moment, his voice coming uncertainly when he speaks again~ I-… will you… still let me travel with you? I just can’t get it out of my head…

DOCTOR:

~hesitates for an uncomfortably long period of time~ I… as friends. _Maybe._ Look, I’m sorry, but I have to get to my job—which has nothing to do with travel, I’m a doctor.

ZACH:

Alright… ~adds hopefully~ you’ll call me back then?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, of course… bye. ~hands up, closing the phone hatch and walking into the TARDIS, speaking to himself~ I’m such a fucking idiot…

MASTER:

So, how’d it go? ~asks nonchalantly as he walks down the steps, pulling a navy-blue hoodie over his head and cream-colored t-shirt, having changed completely out of his suit~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ humans get far too attached far too quickly. He forgave me; unfortunately, my drunk and upset ass didn’t keep my mouth shut when it came to anything last night. ~turns his attention to the console as he walks up to it~ he’ll get over it, in time.

MASTER:

~seems more relaxed than he was before, smiling as he follows the Doctor up to the console~ okay, glad that’s sorted. Shall we? ~steps up beside the Doctor and sets his hands on the rim of the console, looking up at him and attempting to lift the other Timelord’s spirits with his own smile~

DOCTOR:

~sets coordinates for the room Caroline was tortured in, forcing a small smile as he meets the Master’s gaze~ yes… just… before we do, I should tell you… ~looks down at the console, his smile fading~ I-I lied to your face. There are no androids.

MASTER:

~stands up straight, caught by surprise and left unsure how to respond for a moment~ …then, what were you doing when you went to Aperture nearly every day?

DOCTOR:

I checked on things, I truly did try to make sure it was safe… and then I, well, I put Her into one of the dead humans, and I… She’s gone, now, though… I’ll show you. ~turns the breaks on and the stabilizers off to get ready to fly~

MASTER:

Dead-… never mind. ~shakes his head slightly, looking over the console as the Doctor sets things up, allowing himself to feel excited again, though his positivity is a bit hindered by dread for what the Doctor plans to show him~

DOCTOR:

Yes… didn’t I tell you? Neurotoxin filled the place when She shut down. I saved the semi-Timelords and maybe twenty humans. Aperture’s a graveyard. ~pulls the takeoff lever, running around for the distraction of putting on a show~

MASTER:

So… where are we starting? ~speaks over the sound of the brakes, moving around the console towards the monitor~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS and strolls towards the door~ somewhere you should recognize, if I’m to believe what She implied.

MASTER:

~turns from the console, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he goes to follow the Doctor, somewhat unnerved already~

DOCTOR:

~falters briefly at the door before pulling it open, knowing the TARDIS can produce enough light for the area~

MASTER:

~walks up to the door, looking out at the scene where Caroline still lies in a disgraceful bloody heap on the floor. Slowly steps out of the TARDIS, taking a deep breath in as he approaches her body and stops a few feet away~ did you do this? ~turns to look at the Doctor, his question purely curious~

DOCTOR:

~steps out as well~ not all of it. The cords tortured her until she killed herself, despite my request that they leave that to me. ~stands back from the scene as it’s all far too tempting~

MASTER:

~steps over the body carefully, leaning down to look more closely at the burns on her skin. Stands up after a moment, nudging her with his foot as a low chuckle starts from him, quietly at first and sounding almost disbelieving~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little as the Master doesn’t seem upset with him at the moment~ she never lost her will to get on my last nerve…

MASTER:

~brings a hand up to his face, turning her over with his foot to see her burned eye and tattered remains of a neck, a quiet squeak sneaking into his now rather distressed no-longer-a-chuckle~ you didn’t have to torture her… you didn’t have to show me.

DOCTOR:

I know. But I was too cruel not to do it and too cowardly to just tell you, so here we are. And I don’t regret a thing. ~looks at the ground with an unreadable expression~ except maybe lying to you the whole time.

MASTER:

~wipes his face on his sleeve, taking a deep breath and turning away from the body to look around the room, croaking~ alright, anyway, why should I recognize this place then?

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS implied that you had used it—well, set it up, really. Even found your laser here on a clipboard and a lab coat. ~looks over at the ashes where they had been, still oddly unemotional~ how coincidental.

MASTER:

I haven’t seen this room… ~walks over to the nearest counter island~ …maybe not yet… ~feels across the crescent-shaped metal collar on the table and flinches back in recognition after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, remembering as well~ that was quite the sick joke when I was questioning reality… I got Jack out of here, is how I found it, if you were wondering why I even cared that you may have used this place.

MASTER:

~moves back to pick up the curved piece of metal, experimentally lifting it to fit against the side of his neck and finding it perfectly matches~ impressive… ~slowly sets the collar back down, speaking coolly~ right. Can we move on?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, nodding~ yup! Where should we start? See if a scan can pick it up?

MASTER:

That sounds good. We’ll try that. ~walks back towards the TARDIS, running his hand along the next counter over and picking up a brown hair clip, looking at it in confusion, shrugging, then clipping it in his hair over his right ear as he walks to the door~

DOCTOR:

~grins, innocently amused~ yeah, I don’t know why those are there. ~turns and walks into the TARDIS, speaking to her~ could you run a scan for the White Point Star? Or at least telepathic technology, seeing as how we never detected it before.

MASTER:

Never know when you might need a hair clip. ~comments with a smile, walking after the Doctor into the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~she simply tries to put the scan through, the results pending on the monitor~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the monitor, holding one side of it as he waits for the scan to go through, seeming more cheerful~ you could say that about anything, though!

MASTER:

If we play that game, I should’ve taken the half-burnt collar with us. Or the corpse. ~maintains a cheerful tone, glad the Doctor seems to be feeling better~

DOCTOR:

Seems as useful as a hair clip to me! The collar should have wiring, if I remember correctly, and the corpse has blood and bones and maybe even some functioning organs. That’s all very useful under certain circumstances. ~chuckles at his own argument~

MASTER:

They’re not nearly as convenient, though. ~looks over at the monitor as the scan finishes~

SCAN:

~shows a confused map of points and fields—telepathic things and their range—but most noticeably, there’s a point that’s moving~

DOCTOR:

~points out the moving point~ that seems like an obvious first destination. Feels like this is going to be an elimination game anyway. ~sets the coordinates for the current location of the moving dot~

MASTER:

~looks at the moving dot with intrigue~ so does that mean it’s telepathic, if it showed up on the scan? Is it possible one of the Semi-Timelords is still here?

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful~ maybe. Or maybe She was trying to make a core telepathic… or maybe it’s you. Seems worth looking into. ~pulls the takeoff lever, eagerly flying the TARDIS with an odd liking for the sense of danger that comes with searching Aperture~

MASTER:

~grins, enthralled by simply being in Aperture again, though he doesn’t say this fact aloud as he hesitantly brings his hands up to the controls, helping the Doctor fly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master’s help, it having been a while since just the two of them flew together~

MASTER:

~lands the TARDIS with the Doctor, relieved by the carefree atmosphere this trip has provided thus far. Reaches into his trousers pocket, pulling his laser screwdriver out, tossing and catching it as he speaks~ ready to head out?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~stuffs his hands in his pockets as he strolls towards the door to open it and head out with a chuckle at how things have been going~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside they’ve landed precariously on a metal beam beside a stilled conveyor belt, littered with broken turrets. Footsteps echo away from them in the distance, followed by the closing of a heavy door; the room reeks of smoke and burned rubber, hindering the Timelords’ ability to smell out whoever it is~

MASTER:

Where’s this? ~he asks, looking around at the barely lit area~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his sonic~ don’t know, but something clearly happened. My guess is the turret production line, except with no power and after someone got all the turrets to shoot each other. Let’s hope they’re all dead. ~jumps onto the conveyor belt~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a loud clank, then the sound of gears shifting and hissing as the conveyor belt starts moving slowly—towards an incinerator at the end that’s in the process of warming up~

ANNOUNCER:

~turns on~ *Turret redemption lines are not rides. Please exit turret redemption line.*

MASTER:

~walks out on the beam next to the conveyor belt, hopping onto it next to the Doctor~ how is the power on? ~he asks with a strange calm, walking against the direction of the conveyor’s movement~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, his eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion~ no clue… I had to rig a whole system up just to bring Her back. ~scrunches his nose up at the smell, looking for somewhere to go~

MASTER:

~sees movement in the corner of his eye, turning towards it abruptly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~through a high-up, foggy window a shadowed figure flees the scene, disappearing with another slam of a door~

MASTER:

~looks around for a way off of the conveyor, falling back to jump onto a metal box beside the opening to the incinerator that lets them move away from the conveyor belt~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the noise, turning and running to jump up next to the Master, commenting as he looks down off the platform~ this jumping from platform to platform thing was a bit better with those long-fall boots.

MASTER:

~glances down at the long drop between the box and the conveyor belt, stepping back from the edge~ yeah. Do you still have ours in the TARDIS somewhere? ~sees the next nearest beam they can hop to, but doesn’t go forward yet~

DOCTOR:

Probably. Should I go grab them? We might lose our moving target… ~turns to look back at where the person had disappeared~

MASTER:

~frowns at the complication~ I could try and go ahead as far as I can without them while you go back and get them, so if we need them I’ll wait for you but if not we won’t be so far behind the target… I can mark a path with the laser.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~grins, jumping back over onto the conveyor belt and running against it~ I’ll be back with you as fast as I can!

MASTER:

Right! ~he calls back, jumping over to the beam he saw close by to try and pursue the fleeing person~

DOCTOR:

~once he gets far enough along the conveyor belt, the Doctor turns to jump onto the beam and head into the TARDIS, asking where the boots are~

TARDIS:

~tells him that the boots are where everything else from Aperture that was in the ship ended up~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~turns into the proper hallway to get to the room of items from Aperture~ the Master went ahead, if you were wondering.

TARDIS:

~hums in acknowledgement, worried over the fact that the power for the conveyor belt was turned back on and trying to see if the power was turned on anywhere else in the facility. In the room with the items from Aperture, the little TARDIS-robot emerges and sits on the Doctor’s shoulder, latched onto his clothes~

DOCTOR:

There you are! ~smiles and pets the robot a little as he goes to search for the boots throughout the room and in boxes and drawers~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds them positioned below a half-open drawer filled with various jumpsuits that have been left in the TARDIS; there are exactly two pairs of long-fall boots, the Doctor’s and the Master’s~

DOCTOR:

~sits on the floor to pull his boots on, picking up the Master’s as he carefully stands, getting re-accustomed to them as he glances down at the half-torn-up jumpsuits. Runs out of the room afterward~ find anything, Sexy?

TARDIS:

~relays that it seems the only area with returned power is the “turret redemption line”, although that connects to the turret production center as well, and it seems the only way their target could be going is towards the production center~

DOCTOR:

~runs out of the TARDIS, taking a second to close the door before jumping from the pipe to the conveyor belt and running to jump back up onto the box, holding the Master’s boots~

MASTER:

~doesn’t seem to have gotten far, standing on another platform on the opposite side of the second conveyor belt. Looks up when the Doctor comes into view, waving him over~

DOCTOR:

Coming! ~jumps onto the nearest beam and over to the conveyor belt, running along it to jump onto the platform~ They’re heading towards the turret production line. The TARDIS seems to think they’re turning on the power, so we should hurry.

MASTER:

Okay. ~takes his boots from the Doctor, putting them on as quickly as possible, gesturing down at the long fall to a catwalk that’s beside the platform they’re on as he does so~ does she have any clue who it is?

DOCTOR;

Don’t think she ran that in-depth of a scan. We know they have telepathy and seem to know how to work-… some things, at least. ~seems a bit accusing, looking down at the catwalk~ might be tricky getting back to the TARDIS, but I suppose I could call her over, eh? ~looks to the gadget on his shoulder for her input~

MASTER:

Yeah, when we get someplace with a proper floor. ~stands up, bouncing once on the metal prongs before launching himself off of the edge of the platform, landing heavily on the catwalk with a stumble~

TARDIS-GADGET:

~simply tightens its hold on the Doctor’s shoulder in preparation, impartial to the plan~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, almost overshooting the catwalk but landing on the edge and being saved by the railing, commenting~ it’s been a while. Should watch my step more.

MASTER:

~gets up from his near-fall, steadying himself and laughing jovially~ come on, let’s go! ~pockets his laser and takes off down the catwalk, briefly glancing back at the Doctor with a grin~

DOCTOR:

You’re certainly eager. ~sprints after the Master for a second to catch up before matching his pace, sounding a little disapproving though it’s strictly on principle~

MASTER:

What’s wrong with that? ~gives a carefree bound to his step as he turns right around the corner, having to slow to a stop as the door on the right with a strange green light on it twists and opens for them, revealing a small hallway before it’s interrupted by another of these unfamiliarly designed doors~

DOCTOR:

~pauses, waiting for the door to open, giving an odd, almost sad smile though he sounds mostly irritated~ do you take me for a fool, Master?

MASTER:

~looks crestfallen, walking forward when the second door opens~ no… ~scales down his excitement, looking around as he walks down the catwalk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~below them new turrets are moving through a target practice room, and it would’ve been possible to get down there using portals, though there’s also a locked door at the end of the catwalk they could probably break through~

DOCTOR:

~goes to the door at the end of the catwalk, trying to open it and quickly figuring out it’s locked, using his sonic to try to open it~ then you know what’s wrong with that.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door clicks open when the Doctor uses his sonic~

MASTER:

~waits behind him with a blank expression on his face, letting out a short sigh through his nose~

DOCTOR:

~cautiously walks through the door once it’s unlocked, not letting himself feel guilty for ruining the Master’s mood~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door leads into an empty office room, which has controls that have long since become near impossible to use due to weathering. The smell in the room is putridly chemical, but the Doctor remembers catching traces of it around the redemption line as well, and there’s another door that is open to another catwalk directly across from them~

MASTER:

That’s the production line, in there. ~points towards the catwalk~

DOCTOR:

Let’s go, then. ~attempts an eager smile just to lighten the mood as he strides through the office to go out onto the catwalk, scrunching up his nose at the smell~

MASTER:

~follows behind the Doctor, walking quietly as the sound of the turrets speaking makes its way over to them. He takes his screwdriver out again, cautious but thrilled at the same time~

DOCTOR:

~speeds up almost to a run towards the noise, his grumpy worry starting to dissolve in his sense of adventure~

MASTER:

~runs after the Doctor, regaining some of his cheer as they dash down the catwalk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they arrive at the procession of turrets being inspected—and it’s suddenly interrupted by a smash of glass. Something white tumbles away from the shattered window and down onto the turret line, sending a few of the turrets down with sprays of bullets; the room it was thrown from is dark~

DOCTOR:

~ducks briefly on instinct at the sound of gunfire, looking at the shattered window and nodding to it~ that seems like where the person would be. ~looks down at the white object in curiosity~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the item in fact is not simply an object—it’s an android with the frame of a standard male human, its outer shell made from sleep white metal, with a pair of green optics; it slowly gets up, looking for a way off of the line, its right arm hanging in a bent and broken way~

MASTER:

What the hell? ~he exclaims softly, going to the edge of the railing to look down at it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~something shifts in the dark room, a shoe splattered with orange and blue goo stepping into the light~

DOCTOR:

An android? Green optics… could it be Rick? ~it takes a moment before he notices the other person, calling~ hello!?

PERSON:

~freezes, remaining half-enshrouded in darkness, but all it takes is a closer look to see that it’s the Master—and he’s angry; _very_ angry. For a brief moment his eyes lock onto the Doctor’s and all he finds there is deep-seated hate, then he’s disappeared back into the darkness, through another door~

DOCTOR;

~the bit of happy adventurous mood he’s managed to obtain is immediately dashed once he meets that Master’s gaze, freezing and staring through that open window in dread even once he can’t see the Master~

MASTER:

~looks up a moment too late, missing seeing himself completely~ it might be Rick… but why would someone throw it through a window? ~starts to head up towards the room with the broken window to investigate~

DOCTOR:

You tell me. ~tears his eyes from the window to look over at his current Master, seeming a bit desperate despite his attempts to emotionally distance himself~ it _is_ you we’re chasing, after all.

MASTER:

~stumbles, catching himself on the railing and quickly moving back to the Doctor as the turret sights turn towards him and they start firing~ what? Again? ~he calls worriedly, stopping at the Doctor’s side and waiting for the turrets to stop shooting~

ANDROID:

~jumps and latches onto the catwalk above the production line, trying to haul itself up with one arm~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… not too happy to see me, either… ~looks over at the android, walking up to it carefully and kneeling~ and who might you be? ~offering to help them up onto the catwalk with all the emotion wiped from his expression~

ANDROID:

~doesn’t seem to have a functioning response system, attempting to accept the Doctor’s assistance, feeling surprisingly light for a robot~

MASTER:

~notices that the Doctor’s upset despite his covering up of his emotions, crouching beside him and offering quietly~ there could be a way to… avoid that… maybe…

DOCTOR:

~helps hoist the robot up, scanning it with his sonic to try to repair it, using the act to avoid the Master’s gaze~ you’ll do it, you’ve already done it. We know it happens, it’s fixed now. ~sounds a little too insistent, trying not to build up false hope~

MASTER:

~moves towards the Doctor, hugging the other Timelord gently~ well… then there’s no use worrying about it.

ANDROID:

~twitches at the sonic, at it seems like there’s nothing wrong with it other than its physically broken arm~

DOCTOR:

~his arms fall to his sides and he pockets the sonic, failing to keep back a tear and quickly moving his arm to wipe it away, his voice breaking~ you bastard, getting me all emotional; we’ve got a you to stop from returning power to this place.

TARDIS-GADGET:

~hovers and briefly nuzzles the Doctor’s cheek with concern~

MASTER:

~looks up at him worriedly~ yeah, I suppose we do. ~smiles faintly, letting go of the Doctor~

ANDROID:

~holds its damaged arm almost in an expression of pain, its gaze moving between the Doctor and the Master~

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand up to gently pet the little TARDIS-bot, looking at the android with a small smile~ I’ll fix you up afterwards. Promise. ~goes to stride to the room with the broken window~

ANDROID:

~tilts its head at him, stepping to follow the Doctor~

MASTER:

~follows behind he android, watching the turrets warily, though they seem to not notice the group when they’re not in their direct line of sight~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the room cautiously once they’ve reached it, somewhat hoping the future Master will just fly off in Tav before they reach him and they can just blow up any powered areas and move on without running into him again~

MASTER:

~seems to be thinking along the same lines~ Tav must be here somewhere…. I never got her back… wasn’t she being dismantled, though? ~trails off like he’s simply talking to himself, feeling strangely awkward knowing he’s in Aperture with another version of himself at the same time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room has a small compartment where a sample turret goes, filing cabinets and another round door with a green light~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the room in confusion then recognition~ this was in the game, wasn’t it? ~uses the sonic to make quick work of breaking the sample turret as he walks through the room~ what’s with the green doors, though?

MASTER:

Yeah… ~looks over at the door, and the light turns orange with a hissing locking sound; sounds put off~ well that’s a little rude, don’t you think?

ANDROID:

~goes over to one of the filing cabinets, pulling it away from the wall with one arm and looking around the wall behind it~

DOCTOR:

Eh, depends how locked it is. ~walks over to the door with his sonic to try to unlock it, hoping it isn’t deadlock sealed~

DOOR:

~the door seems to reject the sonic itself, making the device stutter and change frequencies when it comes near~

MASTER:

~winces and jogs over~ is it deadlocked?

ANDROID:

~a moment after the Master speaks the android has found a switch which it pulls, causing every single light to go out and the turret production line to stop—as well as turn off the lock system on the door~

DOCTOR:

~looks over, startled into fear before grinning~ you _beautiful_ piece of technology! But no. Deadlocks don’t mess with the sonic itself. ~keeps his sonic on for the light as he tries again to open the door~

DOOR:

~opens easily with a hiss~

ANDROID:

~walks up behind them, a flashlight turning on from its eyes to light the path better than the sonic does~

MASTER:

You’re really handy aren’t you… ~protests after a moment of thought~ hold on, where did this thing come from in the first place? Was it made by Her? Or me…?

DOCTOR:

I certainly would allow speech, I believe. I don’t know why you’d break your own creation, though… ~shrugs and walks out of the door~ who cares? They’re helping.

MASTER:

There has to be a reason why I would… ~trails off, uneasily dismissing his doubts as he follows the Doctor around the right turn, on the opposite side of the catwalk so the android can walk between them and light the way~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass an elevator shaft that’s deactivated~

ANDROID:

~sweeps its gaze around for another way out, seeming thoughtful~

DOCTOR:

~looks around as well to the best of his ability~ Rick has proven helpful before; he’d join anything if there’s adventure. I’m sure it was just for the help until he stopped being helpful.

MASTER:

~nods in agreement~ probably.

ANDROID:

~turns to the right, stopping in front of a section of wall and pointing at it with its uninjured arm~

MASTER:

~follows, hesitantly turning on his laser screwdriver~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the wall warily when they reach it, taking out his own screwdriver and scanning to try to figure out what’s behind it without breaking through~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sonic doesn’t detect anything necessarily dangerous; it has the same general composition of the materials Aperture is made from~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor for his verdict, dialing the setting on his laser up~

DOCTOR:

Nothing abnormal… ~steps back a bit, gesturing dismissively to the wall though he still seems a little wary~ fire at will.

MASTER:

~nods dutifully, stepping a little closer to aim the laser and slowly start cutting through the wall with it, outlining a box just big enough to be able to climb through if necessary; when he finishes the shape the rectangle he’s cut falls towards them, revealing a shaft with a ladder going down it~

ANDROID:

~nods in confirmation as if to say this is the right way~

DOCTOR:

~walks forward, waiting for a brief moment to not burn himself on the edges of the wall before climbing through and starting to go up the ladder~

MASTER:

~follows behind him, climbing through quickly and slipping to the ladder across from the hole, catching himself and managing to stay on the ladder~ we’re still headed after me, right? ~follows the Doctor up~ if that’s where we’re being led…

ANDROID:

~carefully climbs through~

DOCTOR:

Yup; that’s the idea, anyway. ~continues climbing a little faster once the Master’s following him~ just hope it’s not a distraction…

MASTER:

A distraction? ~speeds up to match the Doctor’s pace, turning the laser down to a safe setting before pocketing it~

ANDROID:

~lifts its gaze, illuminating an opening further up and behind them where a door seems to have been left open~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, you know, a wild goose chase after you while you’re actually miles away from where we’re going. ~climbs up until he can reach the bottom edge of the door, craning his neck back to look in before going further~

MASTER:

We did just place our trust in a random android from Aperture… an android I seemed not to like, though, so there’s that… anything up there?

ENVIRONMENT:

~behind the opened door is a hallway of other doors, the one directly across from them being the familiar design of a meeting room with a window next to the door, barely illuminated by the android’s flashlight~

DOCTOR:

A hallway, nothing dangerous that I can see from here. ~climbs up and reaches to step across and into the hall, glancing over to the door across from them and looking through the window despite the current lack of light~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor can tell that the natural order of things in the room has been considerably disturbed, with the table and chairs piles onto one another at the side of the room. The Master climbs up, followed by the android, which illuminates the room—it seems to have been repurposed into a building project of some sort~

MASTER:

That’s Tav! ~he exclaims, noticing the ship in the back corner of the room, half-covered by a tarp~

DOCTOR:

So, we’ll probably find you here. ~opens the door to head inside the room with a certain level of caution~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor inside slowly, looking around the dark room for signs of someone else~

ANDROID:

~as it steps in after them its flashlight sweeps over a couple of cords~

CORDS:

~stir and suddenly jump forward to grab onto the android’s leg, slowly crushing its ankle~

ANDROID:

~curls around itself and collapses silently as it tries to escape the cords’ grasp~

DOCTOR:

~whips around, walking over and trying to calmly coax the cords away from the android~ shh shh shh… come on now, no need for all this, what did this poor android ever do to you?

MASTER:

~pulls out his laser, ready to shoot the cords~

CORDS:

~they writhe passionately as they send shocks through the robot, forcing it to short-circuit and shut down, leaving the room dark~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Tav’s door opens and the cords suddenly recoil at a simple gesture from the Master who exits~

FUTURE-MASTER:

~is carrying a piece of Tav which he continues to work on intently as he walks to the other side of the room~

DOCTOR:

~turns to face the future Master quite quickly as well when he hears him enter~ Master… look, whatever it is I did—or am going to do—I’m sorry…

MASTER:

~the current Master backs up to stand beside the door, wary at the sight of himself~

FUTURE-MASTER:

~picks a regular screwdriver up from a stack of filing cabinets turned into a workbench, using it to tweak something in the object he’s holding; it’s difficult to see in the near-complete darkness, but the Master rolls up the sleeves of his lab coat and reveals his bandaged arms before turning towards the Doctor, remaining silent for an uncomfortable moment~ I can’t talk to you with me here.

DOCTOR:

…Okay… ~thinks through his options, turning to present Master~ sounds like it’s our best option if we want to figure out what’s going on at all… ~not seeming like he likes his own decision~

MASTER:

~goes to protest, but closes his mouth and gives the Doctor a look of concern as he turns to leave the room and sit outside of the door~

FUTURE-MASTER:

~smiles, lifting his hand towards the door as wires emerge from the clutter and follow the gesture, pushing the android out into the hallway before closing the door itself, covering it to effectively lock it~ there.

DOCTOR:

~fear creeps into his expression but he keeps his voice steady as he asks~ what did you come here for?

FUTURE-MASTER:

~chuckles, turning back to his work~ to redeem myself. It’s not every day you find your trust utterly betrayed— ~his voice turns mockingly sweet~ you’d know, wouldn’t you? ~picks up a blowtorch that he lights and uses on the piece of Tav, which illuminates his face, all that’s displayed there being apathy and briefly a faint smirk~

DOCTOR:

If _I_ betrayed _you,_ what do you have to redeem yourself for!? ~sounds angry, knowing the Master might just laugh in his face if there was enough light for him to see how devastated the Doctor is~

MASTER:

~bursts out laughing anyway, turning the blowtorch off and setting it aside to let his laughter run its course, turning back to what he’s working on when he’s calmed down to just the occasional giggle~ oh, Doctor. I never said _you_ betrayed me.

DOCTOR:

Then why were you glaring at me like you wanted me dead!? ~his emotions dissolve into frustrated confusion, knowing all he can do to the Master is talk to him in this room where he seems to command the cords~

MASTER:

Hm? ~puts down the tool he was using and turns to look behind him, making clear eye contact with something other than the Doctor before refocusing onto the other Timelord in the darkness~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t notice the specificity of the Master’s gesture in the dark, answering irritably~ you know, after throwing the android out the window?

MASTER:

You were there? I didn’t recognize you… ~turns to the side, hissing indignantly~ no I’m not! ~after a moment he starts towards the Doctor at a purposeful stride, focused~

DOCTOR:

~takes a small step back, his voice a little softer~ Master… no one else spoke. And you looked directly at me, so what’s going on here?

CORDS:

~a couple of cords follow in his wake~

MASTER:

~he backs the Doctor up to the wall, placing his hands on the Doctor’s shoulders. Speaks with a small tremor in his voice~ I think… I made a mistake.

DOCTOR:

~keeps his fear down, meeting the Master’s gaze evenly~ well, people make mistakes, what happened?

MASTER:

I tried to help you. ~pins the Doctor to the wall, glancing off to the side before moving forward to kiss the Doctor possessively~

CORDS:

~snake forward and one wraps around the Doctor’s ankle, the other slithering up his side~

DOCTOR:

Hm!? ~kisses the master back initially, feeling the cords advance onto him and trying to push him away and break the kiss~ with what?

MASTER:

~backs off, muttering to himself~ see? Easy. ~wipes his mouth on his sleeve, letting the cords continue their movements as the one around his ankle tightens and the other coils around his arm~ I’m sorry. I can’t say. ~walks back to pick up the piece of Tav~ oh, and I’ll be borrowing your TARDIS.

DOCTOR:

Master, you bastard! ~hopes his yelling will get to the current Master, looking to the gadget on his shoulder~ don’t let him in, don’t let anyone but me in.

MASTER:

~chuckles~ that won’t work, Doctor. She’s still connected, you know. I already tried to fix that, but I was too late even then… ~brings the piece of Tav over to the Doctor, putting it into his free hand~ Tav just needs a little more repairing. ~then he turns and pushes through the door, sending the cords scuttling away from it as he disappears down the hall at a sprint~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~tries to see if present-day Master’s in the hall, moving against the cords that are coiled around his leg and arm, tears in his eyes~

CURRENT-MASTER:

~stumbles into the room, startled~ Doctor! What—what happened? ~goes over to him, trying to get the cords off and taking out his laser when they resist him~

DOCTOR:

You’re going to take my TARDIS… ~a tear falls from his face and he wipes the taste of the Master off of his mouth, trying to figure out what to do next~ he’s using the link with Aperture to make her let him in.

MASTER:

~slices the cords with a sweep of the laser’s beam, unwrapping them from the Doctor’s arm and kicking away the one around his ankle. Grabs the Doctor’s wrist and runs out of the room in a panic when the severed cords continue to move, shoving the door closed behind them and holding it~ …what? ~he asks out of shock~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, shaking his head briefly in anger~ c’mon, girl, you have to come to us… ~tries using his key and sonic to summon the TARDIS over into the hall, pocketing the piece of Tav~ please…

TARDIS-GADGET:

~crawls down into the Doctor’s breast pocket as if in fear~

MASTER:

Am I… am I stranded here? Is that why? Did I say why? ~speaks up uneasily, pressing his back up against the door to keep the cords at bay~

TARDIS:

~after a moment of struggle the TARDIS starts to materialize in the hallway, fading in and out but not landing~

DOCTOR:

Come on, come on… ~continues trying to get the TARDIS to land in the hallway~ you were fixing Tav! Don’t you think I’d _offer_ to fly you if you were stranded?

TARDIS:

~remains in frustrated limbo, almost as if she’s unable to land here~

MASTER:

I don’t know; you said we apparently weren’t on good terms! ~he protests weakly at the Doctor’s accusing tone, watching anxiously as the TARDIS tries to land~

DOCTOR:

You knew exactly how hopeful I still was… you let me think things might be good between us in the future and now this happens! ~persists with his sonic and key, trying to contain himself more~ sorry, not you yet, just… I recommend you refrain from talking to me right now, I have a lot on my mind and a TARDIS to keep.

MASTER:

~goes quiet, sliding down to sit on the floor next to the android and casts his gaze to the ground. Looks up suddenly when the TARDIS sounds her landing drum~

FUTURE-MASTER:

~the door opens and future Master looks out, calling to them in exasperation~ I _did_ say _borrow,_ Doctor! Could you be less stubborn for just a _few_ minutes?

DOCTOR:

You left the cords to restrain me and gave me zero reasoning along with a statement that implied I couldn’t stop you! What the hell was I supposed to think!? ~strides towards the future Master and the TARDIS~

FUTURE-MASTER:

Just… let me go. You’ll have her back in a minute. ~backs up when he sees the Doctor approaching, shutting the door and locking it~

TARDIS:

~takes off a moment later~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, waving him off and walking over to sit next to the Master and stare at the floor~ sorry…

 


	23. Sparrows

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor as the TARDIS disappears~ what for…?

DOCTOR:

I don’t know; a lot, very little, I just know what being sorry feels like. ~sighs, looking off to the side~ probably for making this dramatic and accusing you of all the things you haven’t done yet, maybe still for running off the way I did… maybe for the things that haven’t even happened, or perhaps simply because I want to fix things before they completely fall apart…

MASTER:

~hesitantly brings a hand to the Doctor’s shoulder~ that’s an awful lot to be worrying over… ~gives him a gentle squeeze~ but it’s okay; apology accepted.

DOCTOR:

Do you… ~trails off before glancing back at the floor~ never mind. Thank you.

MASTER:

Don’t mention it… ~responds absently, glancing over at the android which still lays on the ground, breathing in before continuing~ no, do I what? ~looks to the Doctor in concern~

DOCTOR:

~looks to the Master, answering sincerely~ nothing; I was just being a sentimental bastard, it’s not _important_.

MASTER:

And nothing’s wrong with being sentimental… ~he adds, taking his hand away from the Doctor’s shoulder to let it slip back down to his side~

ANDROID:

~powers up again, its eyes flickering and turning back on as it slowly sits up, its movements a little sporadic~

DOCTOR:

~goes to look over the android’s ankle, sonic in hand~ alright; do you think we _can_ fix this? Even fixed points can be altered or staged… and we overcame a lack of trust before.

MASTER:

~smiles, moving aside to let the Doctor get to the android~ I want to fix it… we can do everything in our power to make it better, at least.

ANDROID:

~the cords have crushed the android’s ankle to the point of searing parts of its internal wiring, and it’s unable to move the ankle~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Master before turning to focus on the ankle~ I’m going to need new parts for this, it’s pretty badly damaged. I should have the stuff in the TARDIS for it.

MASTER:

Alright… ~leans back against the wall, looking at the place where the TARDIS was~ …if the TARDIS doesn’t come back… do we have a way to escape?

DOCTOR:

Tav’s in that room, I suppose we could get through the cords if it really comes to that. ~pockets his sonic and key, sitting back from the android and taking the TARDIS gadget out of his pocket to see if she’s still able to communicate with him wherever/whenever she is~

TARDIS-GADGET:

~the little robot looks deactivated, its legs drawn inside of its casing~

MASTER:

~is silent for a moment longer, starting to get concerned as he’s sure a minute’s passed~ what did I say…? Or will it ruin our chances if you tell me?

DOCTOR:

As it pertains to the TARDIS? You said you’d be borrowing her; and when I tried to tell her to not let you in, you said that it won’t work because she’s still connected to Aperture.

MASTER:

Well, I mean… did you figure out what was going on? ~looks over as the android gets to its feet~

DOCTOR:

Something about redeeming yourself? You didn’t give me a single straight answer. ~his gaze doesn’t leave the gadget until he brings it up and touches his forehead to it, seeing how if the TARDIS is there at all it’s telepathically~

MASTER:

Hm… ~winces as the android falls back down, but jumps to his feet when the sound of the TARDIS returning fills the hallway~

TARDIS:

~her telepathic presence returns to the gadget, feeling considerably stressed~

DOCTOR:

~immediately stands, mentally comforting the TARDIS and setting the gadget on his head to have his hands free and be able to communicate with her~

MASTER:

~goes over to the android, grateful for the light the TARDIS provides to be able to see what he’s doing as he picks up the broken robot~ is she alright?

DOCTOR:

She’s distressed… I’ll check everything, make sure it’s all in order. ~runs up to the TARDIS, opening the door to step inside~

MASTER:

~carries the android to the TARDIS after the Doctor, walking inside~

TARDIS:

~the console room seems fine, everything left the way it was, except for the presence of that acrid chemical smell~

DOCTOR:

~his nostrils flare and he walks up to the console, running his hands along the rim as he checks it over for any damage~ are you alright, old girl? What’s he left behind?

TARDIS-GADGET:

~the little robot latches onto the Doctor’s hair to keep from flying off as he looks around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he only finds a few strands of dog hair on various bits of the console, too long to belong to Artemis~

MASTER:

~heads over to set the android down on the chair~

TARDIS:

~reports to the Doctor that she’s fine, she’s just a bit shaken after being commandeered like that again~

DOCTOR:

~picks up a hair from the console~ a… Dog? ~walks over to the Master and the android~ the TARDIS is fine, just a little shaken up. You smell that chemical, though, right?

MASTER:

~looks up, nodding thoughtfully~ yeah… that was near the turret production too, wasn’t it?

DOCTOR:

Yes, ~glances at the robot~ I’m going to head to the Aperture-branded room to get pieces that I can be certain will work for this guy. You can come along and help me out, if you’d like. ~double-checking for what he needs to replace~

MASTER:

Sure. We bringing him with? ~gestures to the android with a nod of his head~

ANDROID:

~just its arm and its ankle seem to need repairing~

DOCTOR:

Might be easier to just bring the parts to him; it shouldn’t take too much to get him back to being functional. ~starts towards the hall to get to the Aperture room~

MASTER:

~glances at the android uneasily, shaking his head and going to follow the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~speaks as he walks~ if you’re worried about him doing something, we can bring him, but I do think the TARDIS can keep an eye on him.

MASTER:

That’s fine. ~he agrees, quietly walking behind the Doctor as he wants to know what’s in this room~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates briefly at the door, but opens it~ welcome to every surprise we didn’t find that She left for us… ~walking inside and surveying the objects at his disposal for parts~

MASTER:

Wow… ~looks around in fascination, the saltire cross catching his eye and he chuckles, but doesn’t comment further. Follows in the Doctor’s general direction but wanders to a certain extent, searching through the stacks of items and drawers~

DOCTOR:

~spares the cross a passing glance as he goes to the defective turret for mechanical parts, figuring he could get wiring from pretty much anything here~ I haven’t looked through everything here yet… just what I had to.

MASTER:

Okay… hold on- ~drops what he was looking at as he sees the back wall of white panels, two round test doors next to each other~ are those actual _tests?_ ~walks back over to the Doctor as the turrets are closer to the back of the room~

DOCTOR:

Don’t know, didn’t check. I’d recommend caution if you intend to. ~pauses, using his sonic to try to get a part that’s a bit further inside the machine before offering~ we could both check them out, after the android’s fixed.

MASTER:

Sure. ~refrains from venturing towards them at the Doctor’s offer, heading instead to a longer cabinet to the left that’s against the wall, pulling it open~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a flurry of sparrows burst out, flapping into each other and some even failing to fly, tumbling back to the ground to hop along~

DOCTOR:

~whips around in surprise at the noise, laughing warmly once he realizes what happened and going to pick up and comfort one of the grounded ones~ why sparrows? Must be hungry, if they’re real.

SPARROWS:

~some sparrows make it to the end of the room, flying out through the open door, while the others slowly fall to the ground as well; the one in the Doctor’s hand chirps and flaps its wings awkwardly, and the Doctor realizes its wings are disproportionately oversized~

MASTER:

Do we have anything they could eat…? ~asks hesitantly, still looking a little startled~

DOCTOR:

Probably. The TARDIS can generate food, remember? ~looks to the open door, casually stroking the sparrow in his hand~ looks like we’ll have a few sparrows throughout the TARDIS now. Hopefully they won’t make too much of a mess, they seem mutated—tested on, probably.

MASTER:

~goes over to the second closest grounded sparrow with oversized wings, picking it up and looking over at the Doctor~ they might raid the kitchen then if we’re not careful.

DOCTOR:

I don’t think they know how to open doors. We can’t really introduce them to Earth like this, they’ll be slaughtered by other wildlife and tested by any human that finds them interesting. ~goes back to his turret, gathering and pocketing the pieces he has collected~

MASTER:

Yeah… ~looks down as the sparrow hops up his arm, flinching when it pecks him and glaring at the bird indignantly~

DOCTOR:

I’ll see if the TARDIS can set up a room for these little guys; we should be able to round them up pretty easily, considering the fact that they’re flightless. ~starts towards the door, careful not to step on any sparrows and setting the one he’s carrying on his shoulder~ don’t know if I want to shut them in _here,_ though…

MASTER:

There was a garden, right? Further down that way. ~turns to face the exit and points to the left, following the Doctor with careful steps~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. I suppose that works. Might make them ladders or steps up some of the trees if I get the chance, I’d hate for them to be completely grounded.

SPARROWS:

~a few of the sparrows flutter away from the Doctor as he passes, managing to gain a few feet of lift before landing on the next closest surface. The one on the Doctor’s shoulder flaps its wings in his ear to try and remain balanced, then tries to eat a piece of the Doctor’s hair~

MASTER:

Well, android first, right?

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~chuckles, gently trying to deter the bird from eating his hair and getting his finger nipped in the process but not minding as he walks down the hall~

SPARROW:

~settles on the Doctor’s shoulder, still occasionally flapping for balance~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out, pausing before closing the door behind them so herding the birds will be easier, still carrying one on his arm~

DOCTOR:

~walks down the hall and into the console room~ you could get started with them while I fix the android, if you want. What are we going to do with him one he’s fixed?

MASTER:

I don’t know… he seems to know his way around Aperture pretty well… ~walks into the console room after the Doctor~

ANDRIOD:

~is sitting with a sparrow on its head, its green eyes narrowed in a limited expression of fear as it stares at another sparrow on the floor in front of it~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and carefully removes the sparrow from the android’s head, careful of the grounded one as he puts the sparrow on his free shoulder and gets to work on the android’s arm~ can’t just leave him here alone. Eaden? An android coming from the wheat field shouldn’t cause much of a stir.

ANDROID:

~shakes its head, pointing back towards the door in an almost urgent manner with its uninjured arm, eyes still a little narrowed~

MASTER:

~coaxes the birds on the Doctor’s shoulders onto his arms, straightening up again~ I guess I’ll start herding the birds…

DOCTOR:

Alright, Aperture it is, then? And sure, Master. ~takes out the bent and broken bits of the arm to carefully replace them~

MASTER:

~nods and goes back up the steps, into the hallway, leaving behind the one sparrow still on the floor~

ANDROID:

~sits still as the Doctor works, lowering its arm to its side~

DOCTOR:

~takes pieces out of his pocket as he needs them, soon on to fixing the ankle, picking up the grounded bird and setting it in his hair~

SPARROW:

~immediately starts trying to peck at the TARDIS-robot also in the Doctor’s hair~

TARDIS-GADGET:

~it makes a screech-like beeping noise which scares the bird off~

SPARROW:

~it manages to fly over onto the android’s shoulder instead~

ANDROID:

~tests out the movement of its second set of fingers, lifting his fixed arm happily and tapping the Doctor to get his attention~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the android’s ankle when it taps on his shoulder~ yes?

ANDROID:

~with both hands available and functioning, the android starts making various gestures that the Doctor immediately recognizes as a form of sign language, saying “there was a mistake in my manufacturing; I know where to go to fix it”~

DOCTOR:

~brightens up a bit with understanding~ ah, yes. Would you like me to drop you off there, then? You can just show me on a map and I can take you there in less than a minute.

ANDROID:

~hesitates before signing “it won’t work without power”~

DOCTOR:

~looks down for a second, thinking~ hm… think I could fix it? I’m quite handy when it comes to these things.

ANDROID:

~shakes its head, glancing down at its hands thoughtfully before using them to ask “Is turning the power on a problem?”~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates before answering~ it’s of concern to us, considering the last thing we want is to be tested again… sorry, what’s your name?

ANDROID:

~blinks and glances up, then back at the Doctor to respond with “01”, not seeming to have a better answer than that~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~goes back to fixing the android’s ankle~ tell you what; if you just power things up for when you use them and power them back down, I’ll let you roam free. Leave one light on, however, and you become a threat and I’ll deal with you as such.

ANDROID:

~nods, setting its hands in its lap and looking over at the bird on its shoulder with less fear than before~

DOCTOR:

~finishes with the ankle after a short while, taking the bid back onto his free shoulder~ alright! You’re good to go!

SPARROW:

~doesn’t seem to want to move off of the android’s shoulder, resisting the Doctor trying to pick it up~

ANDROID:

~stands, moving its foot around and looking up at the Doctor to sign a “thank you”~

DOCTOR:

You’re very welcome. I may see you again, as I check on the place. ~holds this sparrow more firmly than the other two so it doesn’t escape, walking over to the console, offering~ I can still drop you off anywhere you want.

SPARROW:

~the bird panics at the Doctor’s tight hold, flapping more frantically in its attempt to escape~

ANDROID:

~looks at the bid than at the Doctor, following him silently~

DOCTOR;

~crouches down briefly to let the bird down onto the ground before bringing up a map of Aperture without all the signals on it for 01 to look at on the monitor~

SPARROW:

~tries to recollect itself, feathers considerably ruffled~

MASTER:

~comes down the steps, letting out a heavy sigh~ I _think_ I got them all…

DOCTOR:

Great! The android’s all fixed up, they want to stay in Aperture, so I told them the conditions under which they can roam free and I’m just about to drop them off where they say they can repair a fault in their manufacturing. ~explains the situation while leaning casually on the console~

MASTER:

What conditions did you make? ~he asks, fixing his tousled hair as he walks over to the Doctor, instinctively moving to be close beside the other Timelord before realizing the close contact might be unwanted~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem to mind the Master’s closeness, answering~ they can free roam, turn stuff off and on, be perfectly free as long as everything is turned off the second they’re not using it. Any shady behavior, any lights left on, and I can feel free to blow them to bits.

MASTER:

~pleasantly relieved by the Doctor’s lack of protest, smiles and allows himself to remain snuggled up to the Doctor’s side~ so, we drop them off, then… we still have the white point star to find. ~remembering what they came here for in the first place~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at the Master’s actions~ Yup. Should we check the TARDIS’ chambers another time? ~looks over to see if 01 has chosen somewhere~

ANDROID:

~01 is standing by the monitor, but isn’t looking at it, signing with its best portrayal of inquiry, “white point star?”~

MASTER:

~seems confused~ chambers? You mean the test chambers? Yeah… later sounds good.

DOCTOR:

What else would I be talking about? ~seems amused, turning to 01~ yes. Have you chosen where you want to be dropped off on the map?

ANDROID:

~“I might be able to help; I know my way around. What does it look like?” the android offers, looking between the Doctor and the Master expressionlessly as it goes through the motions~

MASTER:

~sits up, taking notice~ that’s sign language, isn’t it?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. And help might be appreciated… what do you think, Master? Should we trust ‘em to help us out with finding it?

MASTER:

~hesitates, looking at the android for a moment longer~ well… I suppose we should take help where we can get it, in a place like this.

DOCTOR:

Especially considering all the signals we picked up… Alright, it looks like a diamond except it’s not made of carbon, it’s from origins away from Earth. Might be hooked up to a machine somewhere.

ANDROID:

~its eyes narrow as if in realization, and it looks back at the map on the monitor, signing, “I have an idea.”~

MASTER:

~reluctantly steps away from the Doctor, heading over to the android to look at the map~

DOCTOR:

Yes? ~turns to see the monitor as well~ what is it?

MASTER:

I don’t know. ~he responds, simply there to watch~

ANDROID:

~points to a spot that’s somewhere underneath of the mainframe room~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~zooms the screen in where 01 pointed, ignoring the Master’s misunderstanding of his questioning~ there?

ANDROID:

~01 just readjusts the gesture to a more specific spot when the Doctor changes the view, nodding~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~sets coordinates for where 01 gestured~ hold on to something. ~pulls the takeoff lever, smiling at the sound of the brakes being left on as he runs about to fly the TARDIS, carefully avoiding stepping on the sparrow~

SPARROW:

~panics again, clumsily flapping around the room looking for somewhere stable to land~

MASTER:

~grins and runs after the Doctor, flying the TARDIS with him since it was fine last time~

DOCTOR:

~happily lands the TARDIS after flying it with the Master for a moment, chuckling as the noise dies down and starting towards the door~

MASTER:

~follows, cheerful but not for the same reason as before~

ANDROID:

~hesitates briefly before it walks after them~

DOCTOR:

~glances back to make sure the android doesn’t just stay by the console, opening the door to step out of the TARDIS~

ANDROID:

~01 catches up and is there to walk out behind the Master~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in a dark chamber that smells refreshingly unlike the chemical stench from the turret production line, nothing immediately visible except for a large pipe running along a wall to the right~

DOCTOR:

~walks out into the room, looking around as much as he can~ so you think the white point star might be around here?

ANDROID:

~nods, turning on its flashlight and going to take the lead, revealing stacks of bulky machinery as it walks further towards the center of the room~

MASTER:

~sniffs the air as his nose clears, catching the refreshing scent of regeneration energy on the air and muttering~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:

~follows the android, smelling the distinctly Timelord scent and assuming it’s just whatever artron energy She took from them before~ yes?

MASTER:

You smell that, right? ~murmurs as they walk, looking over when they pass by some of the machinery and recognizing it as a power generator~

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ yeah; it’s not us, so it’s probably what She collected from us. ~looking around himself out of caution~

ANDROID:

~after a few more paces it turns around and looks down at its hands for light as it elaborates, “I think it’s either here or in the main frame herself.”~

DOCTOR:

Alright. Good thing it’s as difficult to break as it is, then… Thank you, for narrowing down our search.

ANDROID:

~nods, turning back to continue walking through the room, stopping at a point where the wires running through the ceiling have been torn and hang down in tatters like some kind of eerie willow tree~

MASTER:

We’re getting closer, I think. ~comments on the strengthening of the scent~

DOCTOR:

~walks past the android, attempting to follow the smell of regeneration energy to its source~ to what?

MASTER:

The source. ~glances at the Doctor and decidedly pauses with the android to look around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the scent clearly gets stronger the further in the Doctor goes, and he hears a chirp behind him from the sparrow trying to keep up. He can see a faint yellow glow now from behind a rack to the right, and the smell is overwhelming~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to and tries to move the rack, not paying the bird much mind~ I might have found something. Not the White Point Star, I don’t think, but certainly having to do with the smell.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the movement of the rack bumps into a small table where three glowing glass containers were set, two of them smashing upon contact with the ground, releasing the energy along with a bitter scent or two that doesn’t belong~

SPARROW:

~hops over as quickly as possible to see if it’s edible~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the golden wisps gravitate towards the Doctor, the extra smell starting to be quite similar to neurotoxin~

DOCTOR:

Goddamnit. ~tries to avoid the energy, moving to stop the bird from trying to eat glass or dink any liquid that may have been there~ how did She _jar_ that!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the energy is automatically drawn to him, added chemicals and all starting to seep into his body and clog up his lungs~

SPARROW:

~flaps frantically for a second, before it seizes up and goes still~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s now that the Doctor realizes the others are further away than he thought, the android’s flashlight just barely recognizable for what it is~

DOCTOR:

~finds it increasingly difficult to breathe, curling in pain as he takes in the unfamiliar chemicals and regeneration energy, not wanting the Master to find him now as he knows if he touches him they’ll both have whatever this is coursing through them, just trying to keep breathing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~slowly all of what was spilled disappears, having been absorbed by the Doctor; for a moment it gets easier to breathe, then pain shoots through the Doctor’s spine, the intensity of it threatening to knock him unconscious~

DOCTOR:

~yelps initially out of surprise and grits his teeth, stumbling and falling to his hands and knees in pain~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he hears footsteps approaching now, getting louder as they get closer; the drums and a ringing in his ears block out any voices, darkness creeping at the edges of his vision as the pain only gets worse~

DOCTOR:

~falls onto his side, curling up there in agony and bringing his hands to his ears in an attempt to stop the ringing though he’s certain he’ll pass out at this rate~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he feels the newly acquired regeneration energy start to burn itself off and he catches a glimpse of the Master’s shoe just before the pain knocks him out~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~regains consciousness slowly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he’s lying on a comfortable mattress apart from the fact that there’s a somewhat painful lump directly below either shoulder blade; he can hear the Master, periodically swearing under his breath in a variety of colorful languages~

MASTER:

~is sitting on a stool beside the bed, a large tawny-brown bird’s wing resting across his lap (the largest the Doctor’s ever seen on a bird from Earth) as he gently sifts through the feathers, trying to get them to overlap correctly~

DOCTOR:

~shifts, blinking his eyes open wearily and groaning~ _fuck_ that hurt… ~looking at the Master as his eyes slowly focus, getting confused as it seems he must be laying on a rather large bird and it feels like he’s laying across the whole bed and the Master’s lap~

MASTER:

I wonder why. ~comments in a somewhat sarcastic tone, wincing at the state of the feathers as he fixes them~ sorry, it was difficult carrying you here without bending anything… does it still hurt?

ENVIRONMENT:

~at this point the Doctor realizes he can feel every movement of the feathers, not to mention the second set of smaller shoulder blades beneath the originals that have been added to his skeletal structure~

DOCTOR:

Not really… ~brings his own hand along the wing the Master isn’t working on, slowly grasping the situation~ wings? Why—oh, it was the sparrow, wasn’t it? ~tries to move the wing, successful in lifting it briefly, looking at it in distaste~ I suppose I should be happy nothing too fatal was mixed in that regeneration energy.

MASTER:

What the hell happened back there, anyway? ~he asks as he finishes with the Doctor’s left wing, having already preened the other one it seems, gently pushing the wing into a more folded position so that it’s no longer on his lap and sighing~

DOCTOR:

~sits up, his wings still mostly resting on the bed~ I was an idiot and knocked over some glass jars trying to get to something I saw. I’m not sure if they were separate or together initially, but when it got to me it was like if you managed to combine neurotoxin and regeneration energy. The sparrow died, I’m fairly certain. Bloody Timelord body automatically absorbed the stuff, then I could hardly breathe, then it hurt like Hell, and now I’m here.

MASTER:

You might be poisoned—we can’t know what was in that… ~sits forward, bringing a hand to the back of the Doctor’s neck to coax him down further~ could you lie on your stomach? I want to take a look at them…

DOCTOR:

~gives the Master an agitated glance at the gesture, not needing to be coaxed like an animal whether or not that was the intention behind the gesture. Carefully tries to move the wings, lifting them unevenly and laying on his stomach to let them compliantly drop to either side of him~ I should have expelled any poison by now.

MASTER:

~gets up and avoids stepping on the Doctor’s wing as he leans over to gently feel the space between the Doctor’s new joints~ I hope so. ~gently feels along the feathery, muscular attachments of the wings to the Doctor’s back, looking under the down between the wings~ I don’t see any blood… so that’s good…

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master inspect him begrudgingly, wishing he’d just drop the entire subject as he finds the wings humiliatingly degenerate~ I really do believe I’d know if I was bleeding, Master.

MASTER:

Just let me be the concerned one for once, Doctor. ~his tone has a blunt edge to it, and he returns to examining where the wings protrude from the other Timelord’s back with the occasional reassuring stroke to put the feathers back in array~

DOCTOR:

~grumbles softly as a brief, final protest before letting the Master look him over uninterrupted~

MASTER:

~backs off with a small sigh and sits back down on his stool, looking at the Doctor defeatedly~ so, what do we do now?

DOCTOR:

~sighs at how the Master treats this like some major setback~ well, how long was I out? We might want to get home for Alan’s sake and check here later if it’s been a substantial amount of time. Nothing’s different here, Master, I’m just as I’ve always been, just with an extra appendage or two. ~tries to figure out how to properly move the wings as he speaks~

MASTER:

I know, but it certainly complicates things, such as the question of how you can wear shirts anymore, going out in public on earth with giant bird wings—they’re hard not to notice. ~watches as the Doctor tests out the wings, giving a small smile~ and it can’t have been more than an hour.

DOCTOR:

~sits up again, his movements with the wings uneven at best, speaking thoughtfully~ I can tailor a shirt somehow… could cover them with the trench coat pretty easily, probably.

MASTER:

~takes another look at the size of the Doctor’s wings, seeming uncertain~ as long as they don’t randomly poof out you should be fine, then. But I do think we should head back.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~gets off of the bed, trying to fold his wings and succeeding after a moment, though he does so quite sloppily and a few feathers stick out behind him. Starts towards the door~ I think that only happens when they’re startled—birds, I mean.

MASTER:

~gets up to follow the Doctor, rolling his eyes slightly as he reaches out to stop him with a hand on his shoulder, so he can fix the aberrant feathers~ that might be a problem, then. ~he adds in a joking tone~

DOCTOR:

~his feathers fluff up a little when the Master puts a hand on his shoulder and he scowls at the floor~ I’m not that startled. ~realizes the fault in his sentence, how irritated and flustered he gets mirrored in his unsettled wings~ easily, I meant. Not that _easily_ startled.

MASTER:

~laughs aloud, giving up on trying to smooth down the feathers~ you’re only making them more ruffled, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

It’s not like I have control over that… ~lifts his wings slightly, his feathers sinking into place as he calms down and folds them again in such a way that they’re a little more orderly than when he first folded them~

MASTER:

~smiles and steps over to be beside the Doctor, looking up at him for a moment as if he’s contemplating saying something more before chuckling and walking out of the Doctor’s room~ alright, let’s go.

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~follows close behind the Master, curious as to what he was going to say~

MASTER:

Hm… well… ~hesitates, walking out into the hallway and towards the console room, glad he’s facing away from the Doctor~ I was just going to say… they do look quite pretty.

DOCTOR:

~his step falters, but he keeps walking, extending his wing a little to look at it~ thank you…

MASTER:

~avoids looking back at the Doctor as he climbs down the steps, smiling to himself as he walks up to the console~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the doors are closed and the android isn’t in the room~

DOCTOR:

Did the android leave? ~follows the Master until they reach the console, setting coordinates for home with a faint grin~

MASTER:

Yeah. I dropped her off where she wanted to go after you were situated in bed. ~stops beside the console, looking over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Alright. To home, then! ~pulls the takeoff lever, running about the console to fly the TARDIS, keeping his wings folded~

MASTER:

~helps the Doctor fly again, smiling as he echoes~ to home.

DOCTOR:

~puts on his trench coat over his wings once they land, wearing the long brown coat over nothing feeling a little odd~ I suppose I’ll come back here after things are settled in the house so I can tailor myself some actual clothes…

MASTER:

Alright. ~walks to the door, opening it and swearing under his breath~ maybe it was more than an hour… ~steps outside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun is setting, turning the sky a muddy kind of pink~

DOCTOR:

Bloody Hell, Alan must be worried to bits. ~strides up to the house to unlock it and open the door, hearing Artemis bark and run about~ hello?

ENVIRONMENT:

~Mrs. Kingsley’s cookie tin is open on the kitchen table, someone having raided it already~

KAREN:

~is lounging on the table apathetically~

MASTER:

~stoops to pick up Artemis, nuzzling her but looking around in concern~ Alan? Si’nuitelle?

DOCTOR:

~runs up the stairs to check the bedrooms, calling in worry~ Alan!?

ARTEMIS:

~relaxes a little~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in the Doctor and the Master’s bedroom the covers have been all bunched up around a lump that contains the weary little Timelord, seeming to be asleep with a tight hold on the fluffy yellow plushie the Master gave him, his nose red from crying~

DOCTOR:

~calls down the stairs~ found Alan! ~runs directly up to the bed, gently nudging Alan~ Alan, we’re back! Sorry we took so long…

ALAN:

~whines quietly, shifting and rubbing his eyes before blinking them open, recognizing the Doctor after a second~ Daddy! ~tries to get up, falling back as he finds himself tangled in the bedsheets~

DOCTOR:

Yup! Your Father’s here too, all safe and sound. ~gently assists in unwrapping Alan~ is Si’nuitelle in your room?

ALAN:

~shrugs, climbing out of the sheets and unsteadily walking on the bed over to the Doctor, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck in a tight hug, still holding the stuffed animal~ D-Daddy… why were you gone all that time…

DOCTOR:

~hugs Alan back~ I broke some jars in Aperture and the chemicals got to me. We’re all fine now, though, the chemicals weren’t too dangerous…. Sorry it worried you so much.

MASTER:

~sets Artemis down by the steps before scaling them, heading through the door to the bedroom with a smile as he sees Alan~ Hey, sorry we were gone longer than we thought…

ALAN:

~lets go of the Doctor, going over to hug the Master next, looking relieved~ it’s okay, Father.

DOCTOR:

I’m going to check in the other bedroom for Si’nuitelle. I might have to _call_ UNIT at this rate, assuming they want me properly clothed. ~turns to leave the room to head to Alan’s~

MASTER:

Si’nuitelle’s just downstairs, on the couch. ~he adds, looking over at the Doctor as he picks Alan up and sets him down on his feet at the foot of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~stops in the hall~ oh, alright. ~turns around to go back over to the Master~ should I head back to the TARDIS, or…? I suppose Alan should know about the wings, as well.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, ruffling their son’s hair~ I suppose he should.

ALAN:

~looks up at the Master then over at the Doctor, eyes expectantly wide~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

~a little timidly removes his trench coat~ remember the chemicals I told you about? ~extends his wings a bit clumsily, careful not to hit anything~

ALAN:

~his jaw drops and he stares at the Doctor at a loss for words for a moment before squealing~ Daddy!! You’re a swan! ~hops up and down, running forward to hug his waist~ woah!!

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly after his initial surprise at the reaction wears off, holding the trench coat on his arm and bringing a wing down and around Alan~

ALAN:

~gasps and turns around as the wing comes around him, reaching to feel the feathers but pausing to look up at the Doctor as he would when going to pet any other new thing~

DOCTOR:

Go ahead, it won’t hurt ya! ~smiles at Alan’s actions, giving a small playful flap of his wing. Brings his free wing closer to his back~

ALAN:

~squeaks when the Doctor flaps the wing~ okay! ~reaches forward and touches the Doctor’s feathers, his eyes wide in fascination as he feels them and drawing his hand back quickly before touching them again, as if to remind himself that it’s real~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, watching Alan explore the wing before turning his focus to the Master~ so, I’ll call UNIT tonight and get some clothes, I suppose, and go there physically tomorrow?

MASTER:

~shrugs, sitting down on the bed~ whatever you like; I’ve got no plans.

ALAN:

Okay. ~gently folds his free wing~ Alan, I’m going to head to the TARDIS for a bit now, alright? I’m not leaving, just going to the TARDIS to take care of a couple of things.

ALAN:

Aww… ~looks up at the Doctor with a pout, letting go of his wing~ could you make them move again? ~makes a flapping motion with his arms~

DOCTOR:

Sure… ~extends both of his wings, moving them experimentally before flapping a few times and stumbling backwards a little due to the force of it~

MASTER:

~giggles at the Doctor’s clumsiness, stifling it with a hand over his mouth though he still looks amused~

ALAN:

~grins and chants happily~ again, again!

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem offended, smiling as he folds his wings back~ Alan, the wings aren’t going anywhere and I should get these things done tonight. I’ll be back. ~pulls on his trench coat~

ALAN:

~pouts again and moves forward to hug the Doctor~ okay… bye, Daddy.

DOCTOR:

See you. ~hugs Alan back and gives a short wave to the Master before turning and leaving the room to head downstairs~

MASTER:

~returns the small wave~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~downstairs, Si’nuitelle yawns and stretches as she walks towards the front door~ {oh, hello Doctor… how did it go?}

DOCTOR:

~gives a smile, stopping to respond~ {longer than expected. I have to go take care of a few things, I can tell you the whole story later if the Master doesn’t fill you in.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, letting her hands drop to her sides with a sigh~ {I’m hungry…}

  
DOCTOR:

{There’s food in the TARDIS; I’m sure we’ll have dinner soon.} ~leaves the house, closing the door behind him and striding up to the TARDIS to call UNIT’s number~

PHONE:

~rings and is picked up almost immediately, a curt voice answering~ Identify yourself.

DOCTOR:  
~responds immediately with authority~ The Doctor, calling from the TARDIS. Identify _yourself._ I called because I said I’d visit today and that’s unlikely to happen at this point.

PHONE:

Right, sir.

KATE:

~a different voice speaks into the phone, belonging to Kate~ Hello, Doctor. I hope this is about the _job_ and not some new crisis. The Master’s not gone rogue, has he? ~she adds almost jokingly, but with that undertone of weary seriousness~

DOCTOR:

~answers with a slight eye-roll~ the Master’s about as domestic as he’ll ever get. This is about the job; I thought I’d take you up on your offer—under reasonable conditions, simply to ensure the general preservation of space-time.

KATE:

We’ll happily discuss those conditions. ~she responds with a smile in her tone~ you said you were not able to visit tonight? How about a meeting tomorrow around zero six hundred hours?

DOCTOR:

Sounds fine by me. Oh, and, one quick question: does your alien-owning organization happen to have the White Point Star? Would look like a diamond, and it would have been found in the building where the Master took residence when he tried to bring back Gallifrey.

KATE:

Not that I know of. We do have the chair though—you know, the one with all the straps.

DOCTOR:

Can I ask _why_ you kept _that,_ of all things? This isn’t necessary information anymore, I’m just curious.

KATE:

Because it was directly involved in alien activity. That’s the only reason I can think of. Is that all?

DOCTOR:

Yup. I’ll see you at O-six hundred hours tomorrow. Bye. ~hangs up, hesitating before calling Zach back as he said he would~

PHONE:

~rings for a bit longer before it’s picked up, Zach’s voice sounding cheerful~ Heyy~! How’s it goin’, Doc? ~giggles to himself~

DOCTOR:

~his own spirits lift a little at Zach’s happy tone~ Bizarre. Today was pretty hectic for me; what about you, though?

ZACH:

It was a slow start, I’ll have to admit, but I just met the _nicest_ people at work; all in all, it was great. Hey, thanks for calling earlier, though, it really helped I think, to apologize and everything.

DOCTOR:

Yeah, don’t mention it. I had a bit of a rough start back here, coming home smelling of human and—other things. Oh! Timelords have an acute sense of smell, I forgot how saying stuff like that could sound. Anyway, things have been going surprisingly well despite it. Even with the chemical leak at ‘work’ today…

ZACH:

Oh… is everything okay? ~asks worriedly~ you said you work as an actual Doctor too, right? A chemical leak…

DOCTOR:

Oh; yeah, I was the only one particularly close to it and Timelords can sort of absorb airborne chemicals and this was mixed with an energy that sort of made it gravitate towards the nearest Timelord. I was unconscious for a few hours, but otherwise, everyone’s alright.

ZACH:

Did it hurt you at all to do that? ~he asks with astonishment~ I suppose it’s good that it didn’t get to anyone else… but are you okay?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I’m… relatively okay. I mean, yes, it hurt, and I may be mutated just a bit… long story short, I have wings—useless, of course, but not life-threatening.

ZACH:

~snorts out of surprise~ wings? ~giggles to himself~ so, am I gonna get to see them sometime?

DOCTOR:

Probably; maybe later tonight? I can give you plenty of time to sleep aboard my ship, time being my specialty, but by morning I have to be at home then work and such.

ZACH:

Really? ~sounds excited~ should I bring anything?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering~ yourself, your wit, preferably. I have plenty on the TARIDS, you shouldn’t need anything.

ZACH:

Okay… what time? Should I go somewhere to meet you?

DOCTOR:

Let’s see… I need to fix my shirt so I can wear them like this; I can land pretty much anywhere. Give me like an hour, and I’ll make up for any difference in time. Where’s convenient for you?

ZACH:

Well you know my address, right? How about right in front of the apartment complex? I can be out there in an hour.

DOCTOR:

Got it. I’ll be there! See you then.

ZACH:

Alright. See you, Doctor! ~responds excitedly, hanging up a moment later~

 


	24. Zach's Adventure

 

DOCTOR:

~hangs up, walking into the TARDIS and hanging the trench coat on the railing~ can you set a timer for one hour?

TARDIS:

~puts the timer up on the monitor, still seeming a mixture of concerned and amused by the Doctor’s wings~

DOCTOR:

Thank you, Sexy. ~slides his hand along the rim of the console as he goes to the door to the hall so he can get to the wardrobe~ scan away if you’re worried something might be wrong. Do we still have sewing supplies? It’s been a while.

TARDIS:

~thoughtfully looks into the changes in the Doctor’s body to make sure there aren’t any problems~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the wardrobe, letting himself take the time to look through for something fitting for his altered look~

TARDIS:

~returns with the results of the scan, showing that the Doctor has managed to cover at least one more regeneration worth of energy during the ordeal, and while the bones of his wings are hollow they’re easily breakable and probably impossible to fly with. She seems to have more information, but is curious as to what the Doctor’s picking to wear~

DOCTOR:

That’s excellent, then! A pretty fair trade-off, at least. ~winds up with his tailcoat, shirt, (trousers,) and tie from before, finding it actually looks quite nice with the wings~ what do you think?

TARDIS:

~thinks it looks great, a hint of mischief in her undertone. Asks the Doctor if he has any plans for the next adventure~

DOCTOR:

Anywhere but Earth; I’m getting cabin fever here. Someplace impressive, considering we have a new passenger. ~goes down the steps to tailor his clothing, cutting slits in his clothing based on the appropriate measurements and sewing the ends to avoid having frayed material, adding two black buttons to each so he doesn’t have to have the two large holes in his clothing entirely open~

TARDIS:

~points out with amusement that the Doctor had cabin fever just yesterday morning as well, mentioning that his adventure from then wasn’t finished either~

DOCTOR:

True, I hardly stay in one place for more than 6 hours. Or, at least, that’s how things used to be. ~takes his tailored shirt and struggling a bit as he puts his first wing through, ruffling his own feathers horribly and having to strain both his arms and his second wing back to get it through, putting his arms through the sleeves afterwards~

TARDIS:

~teasingly suggests that he should get the Master to straighten out his feathers again after the remaining layers of clothing are put on~

DOCTOR:

~scowls playfully~ I don’t have an excuse for going out again anyway. ~puts on his tie and tries to get a grey vest on over it, having the same issues with his wings~ how much time’s on the clock?

TARDIS:

~responds with a simple “25 minutes”, waiting to see what the Doctor’s going to do~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~gets his vest and tailcoat on with much consternation, pulling on his trousers and sneakers afterwards and beginning to fix his feathers. Once he has his wings preened he heads back to the console to set the coordinates to in front of Zach’s apartment complex, taking the brakes off so the Master won’t know he’s gone as he pulls the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:

~takes off, commenting that the Doctor does look quite dashing in the outfit he’s chosen~

DOCTOR:

Why thank you~ ~grins at the compliment as he flies, turning the brakes on as he starts landing so he can be heard in New York, checking the timer~

MONITOR:

~the timer now says 9 minutes, still counting down~

TARIDS:

~acknowledges the Doctor’s thanks, still seeming a bit mischievous~

DOCTOR:

~walks out of the TARDIS, leaving the door open just a little and leaning against the doorframe as he looks at where, exactly, they’ve landed~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s much earlier in the evening, and they’ve landed right in front of the apartment complex, as the Doctor described in the coordinates~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, staying where he is with his arms crossed as he waits for Zach to appear~

ZACH:

~about five minutes later, Zach walks out of the apartment complex and goes to sit down on the front steps before he realizes the Doctor’s actually there, getting up again with a grin~ hey, Doctor! ~goes towards him, looking up at the TARDIS in astonishment~

DOCTOR:

Hello, Zach! ~waits until he has walked over to step inside and simultaneously open the door for Zach, holding it and watching the human’s expression with a grin of his own~

ZACH:

This is your ship? ~he asks, his voice trailing away as he sees the interior of the TARDIS, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack~ whaat… ~he speaks around a smile of awe~

DOCTOR:

~happily bounds up to the console, flicking a few useless switches~ she’s called the TARDIS. That’s Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Questions, comments, concerns, criticisms, crustaceans?

ZACH:

Crustaceans? ~he laughs, slowly walking in and starting when he sees the wings on the Doctor’s back, overwhelmed in multiple aspects at once~ and you weren’t kidding about the wings, huh? ~dismisses them for now, pacing around the console while looking up and around at everything~ wow…

DOCTOR:

~stops his own bounding about~ yes; I’d find it quite interesting if you had one of those with you. Most people don’t carry crustaceans around. ~gestures widely to the area~ anyway; welcome aboard!

ZACH:

~grins and turns to the Doctor, noticing his outfit with a curious tilt of his head~ are we going somewhere fancy? ~pauses, noticing the Doctor’s collar after a moment~ and—what’s with the- ~gestures to his own neck, looking mildly concerned~ collar?

DOCTOR:

The tailcoat and such is because it looked nice and I had to choose something to tailor for the wings. The collar? Is a long story I’d rather not get into. ~takes the collar off with less difficulty than the first time to pocket it~ the dog tag has our name on it, the Master and I. If I didn’t wear it, Alan would most certainly get worried.

ZACH:

Ah, okay… ~gets only more concerned at the Doctor saying “the Master”, shaking it off as he’s in no place to judge the Doctor, he’s alien~ you’re really killin’ it, though. With the tail coat. ~gives a wink and a sly grin, bounding over to the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

Thank you! I thought it fit the wings well. Never had wings before… anyway, every party, disaster, planet, historical genius has our name on it; where to first?

ZACH:

Uhh… let’s go to another planet. Somewhere with lots of other aliens, and weird food—there are planets like that, right?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ a broad number, considering most beings do eat in one way or another. I have several ideas in which there are things you could eat, of which I would choose… ~thinks briefly before setting coordinates~ this one.

ZACH:

~looks at the monitor as the Doctor puts in the coordinates, asking~ how come us humans still don’t know about all this? Like, life on other planets?

DOCTOR:

You’re quite noisy, but you’re not too hard to mislead as a race. You’ve been invaded plenty of times but you’re horribly irresponsible. To tell you the truth, you’ll get out there, but so far it’s been concealed from you as a person.

ZACH:

Well _that’s_ kinda disappointing… ~leans into the Doctor, smiling up at him~ I’m glad I’m getting to see it, though.

DOCTOR:

~grins back at Zach~ hold onto something… ~waiting for him to stop leaning on him to pull the takeoff lever and start running about~ I’m just about to get a new job, by the way, with an organization that was designed against aliens. They know who I am, but that’s why they want me.

ZACH:

Woah! ~stumbles back from the console, latching onto the railing behind him~ is something wrong with the ship??

DOCTOR:

Nah! She’s as good as ever! Isn’t that right, old girl? ~calls over the sound of the brakes, making a good show of flying the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~reverberates with an agreement, amused by the Doctor’s display~

ZACH:

~looks just a little afraid~

DOCTOR:

Come on; ~lands the TARDIS, excitement practically radiating off of him~ the TARDIS and I aren’t going to hurt you, Zach, this is just the beginning of it all! ~dramatically spins in his turn to head towards the door, jumping down the small staircase off of the console’s platform with the assistance of his wings~

ZACH:

Um—okay! ~responds with a bit more pep to his tone, bounding after the Doctor and down the steps, chuckling~ can you do anything with those wings?

DOCTOR:

Fly, no. Though I do seem to be able to soften my landing on something; I’m obviously still getting used to it. ~opens the door, folding his wings as he steps out into an emerald hallway to an immense blue door guarded by two armored women, one of which appears to be of some insectoid race, and the other looks humanoid with red ridges on her neck and forehead~

ZACH:

~goes up to the door, holding the doorframe and looking around with eyes wide as saucers~ it… looks like the emerald city! You know… from Wizard of Oz.

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly~ yes, I’ve seen it. This, however, is not emerald city. That’s in a completely different sector of space! ~starts to stroll up to the guards~

ZACH:

~opens his mouth to say something about that, but hurries to catch up with the Doctor~ so, where _are_ we, then?

DOCTOR:

At the entrance to a large event held once every 20.784 Earth years, hosted by the Kuercus Queen. ~shows his psychic paper to the guards and is let in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the area they walk into next is extremely vast but well-lit with windows making up most of the ceiling. Many large booths—more like small stores, really—run by different species are set in rows and events take place on stages of varying sizes throughout the space~

DOCTOR:

Roughly 11,322,956,676 light-years from Earth.

ZACH:

~walks close behind the Doctor, looking around, struck dumb by the sight of it all~

DOCTOR:

So, where to first? ~looks around himself for any sign of a disaster, not seeing any right away~

ENVIRONMENT:

~all the voices Zach hears sound like they’re speaking American English~

ZACH:

~notices that he hears his own language right away, stammering incoherently before actual words get out~ everyone’s speaking in English! But how-

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS translates so I don’t have to. She’s telepathic, like me but more so. They can understand you as well; so try not to say anything offensive. ~patiently lets Zach take everything in~

ZACH:

O-okay… ~swallows, finding himself staring at a male humanoid alien behind one of the booths nearby~

DOCTOR:

So; where to first? There are all sorts of shops and events all throughout the place. ~reaches in his pocket, making sure two cards are still there from Christmas shopping~

ZACH:

~turns around himself, bumping into a passing alien and flinching back with a hurried apology, moving closer to the Doctor and speaking after a moment~ well, I actually was a little hungry when I mentioned the food… anywhere we could grab a bite for dinner?

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ plenty of places. I’ll spare you the inedible, what sorts of food do you like?

ZACH:

~giggles~ well I like all kinds of food—uh, from earth—I haven’t done much eating around, if you don’t could Chinatown… ~thinks for a second~ no bugs, please.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, crossing both of his hearts as he walks, keeping his eye out for a good place~ promise. Although some insects can be made into surprisingly un-appalling dishes, I know humans well enough to know not to give you such a thing.

ZACH:

~smiles, following the Doctor and nearly tripping over a smaller alien he didn’t see~ gosh, I’m just a mess, aren’t I?

DOCTOR:

No, you’re great; humans can come across as horribly racist, you’re just a little clumsy. ~veers towards a red and white booth, picking up a ‘menu’ from the front counter, it looking and acting like a tablet~

ZACH:

~turns after the Doctor a moment late, jogging to keep up with him and running into his folded wings when he suddenly stops, sheepishly apologizing~ sorry, sorry… is this the place?

DOCTOR:

~turns quickly when Zach runs into him, surprise by the fact that it actually hurt~ it’s fine. ~hands Zach the tablet, smiling~ and if you see anything you’d like to try, yes.

ZACH:

~takes the tablet, looking through the menu with a look of bewildered astonishment~ I can’t even begin to think of what any of these might taste like… but whatever; let’s do it.

DOCTOR:

Alright. Pick whatever you think you want. There should be some seating inside… for after we order, of course.

ZACH:

Kay, so order first… ~runs a hand through his hair as he looks at the menu, grimacing with indecision before selecting a particular dish with a foreign meat as the main element~

DOCTOR:

~tells the nice deer-like quadruped at the counter Zach’s order as it’s nothing he expects the human to pronounce before turning to head inside~

ZACH:

~leaves the menu where they found it, following the Doctor inside and looking around to take it all in. Finds himself staring at the Doctor’s wings as he walks close behind the Timelord, unable to resist reaching out and placing a finger on the area of the right wing’s humerus bone~

DOCTOR:

~glances back but doesn’t mind the gesture, going to sit at the table most fitting for their size, as there are tables for the much smaller and larger races as well~

ZACH:

~glances away sheepishly when the Doctor looks back at him, sitting down across from the Timelord and noticing that the tables are of varying sizes~ so… is there a parking lot here for spaceships or something?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, probably. Though I land where I want with the TARDIS and no one cares unless they’re looking for her. She has something called a perception filter so she remains unnoticed wherever she’s parked.

ZACH:

~looks off to the side as another alien passes them for a moment, then seems to realize~ did _you_ order something?

DOCTOR:

Hm? Oh, no, I’m not hungry. Timelords don’t normally eat much, and with the almost human schedule back home I’m actually quite full. ~seems a little distracted, like when people hear something odd~

ZACH:

Oh, okay. ~smiles, going back to watching the other various aliens in the establishment~

DOCTOR:

~stands up suddenly and walks to a table with relatively small but humanoid aliens with raccoon-like features~ sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, I’m the Doctor.

ZACH:

~hesitantly gets up after he sees the Doctor go over to the aliens, watching curiously~

DOCTOR:

I couldn’t help but overhear your dilemma; anything I could do to help?

ALIENS:

~the raccoon people hesitate~ well, our son vanished… I’m sure security will find him and bring him back, we told them, and he’s old enough to be out on his own. We don’t need any help.

DOCTOR:

~nods~ alright. ~and turns to leave with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth~

ZACH:

~sits back down hesitantly, looking up at the Doctor~ what was that about?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs playfully as he answers~ probably just some kid who wandered off… ~meets Zach’s gaze, his excited expression giving away the fact that he doesn’t believe a word he’s said and, with the context of a missing person, makes him seem a little mad~

ZACH:

~looks uncomfortable~ uh… you okay?

DOCTOR:

Yes, I’m okay, of course I’m okay—better than okay, I’m the Doctor! Didn’t you hear it? The misused word, the fault in her sentence?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the waiter—another deer-like alien—comes over to give Zach his food~

ZACH:

Um… no? ~looks at the Doctor in confusion, pausing to look to the alien that brought his food with a polite smile~ …thank you.

DOCTOR:

 _Vanished,_ Zach. People don’t say “vanish” unless they can’t understand what they saw. The young man didn’t walk away, didn’t run off, didn’t get lost or left behind, he vanished. ~seems to be getting a little impatient~

ZACH:

~stares at the food curiously~ okay, sorry, I’m just still a bit overwhelmed by having traveled to space. ~turns his head to look back at the Doctor as he speaks~

DOCTOR:

Fair enough. I still want to look into vanishing people in this area, though. When you’re done with the meal, that is; we have all the time in this universe, so there’s no reason to rush things.

ZACH:

~nods, contemplating the dish again before picking up something that function sas a utensil, ripping off a piece of meat and hesitantly putting it inside of his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~fidgets impatiently, trying not to be impolite though even his wings flap a little on occasion~ so… I don’t believe I asked; what’s your job?

ZACH:

~seems to have mixed feelings about the dish, but continues to eat it~ oh, I have an internship in public relations right now.

DOCTOR:

Public relations… sounds nice. ~pauses to think of something to say, failing and staring at the wall~

ZACH:

~continues to eat for a while, warming up to the alien food, before noticing the Doctor’s boredom~ are you _sure_ you aren’t hungry?

DOCTOR:

Positive. Don’t mind me, I’m very easily made restless, you can ask anyone I know.

ZACH:

~shrugs, going back to his food until most of it is finished. Leans back and stretches briefly~ ah; that was good, actually.

DOCTOR:

~preteneds to be offended~ did you think I’d have poor taste?

ZACH:

~laughs~ no, of course not! ~rests his elbows on the table~ I just didn’t know what to expect.

DOCTOR:

~laughs as well, calling the waiter over to offer his card to pay~ fair enough. I’ve had meat that tasted like candy. I mean, it was bloody and therefore probably not preferable to properly cooked meats…

ZACH:

~shakes his head~ yeah, I like it well done. ~pokes at the other things on his plate~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ it was a bit sweet for even my taste anyway, and I tend to have a bit of a sweet tooth.

ZACH:

~gets up after the waiter takes the Doctor’s card and returns it after payment~ well, off to find the vanishing kid?

DOCTOR:

Yes! ~practically bounds out of his seat once he has pocketed his card~ so, where should we start? Questioning the security officers sounds good…

ZACH:

Wherever you want; I’m following. Just don’t lose me in the crowd or something. ~looks nervous at the notion~

DOCTOR:

Don’t go vanishing then, eh? ~speaks in a joking tone, adding more sincerely~ I won’t let anything happen to you; promise. ~takes Zach’s hand without really thinking to head out of the diner~

ZACH:

Okay, I’ll trust you on that. ~smiles, squeezing the Doctor’s hand gently and walking close beside him~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the diner and turns right, looking for anyone who seems to be a guard~ good; that helps.

ZACH:

~follows after the Doctor, trying to follow his glances~ does this stuff usually happen when you travel?

DOCTOR:

Oh, all the time. I find that saving people is normally in my job description. ~grins, finding someone who looks like they could be a part of security~ hello; are you a security guard?

MAN:

~the man—who somewhat resembles a bear—answers~ yes, is there a problem?

DOCTOR:

~shows his psychic paper and answers~ I was going to ask you the same thing.

MAN:

~stands at attention~

DOCTOR:

~pockets the paper~

ZACH:

~looks at the paper when the Doctor takes it out, curious and impressed by the security guard’s reaction as it seems the Doctor has some rather important credentials~

DOCTOR:

Now, I heard some things, people vanishing.

MAN:

Well, there are a few missing persons, which is expected-

DOCTOR:

~interjects~ vanished, disappeared, not missing. Do not paraphrase me.

MAN:

~the guard slowly begins speaking again~ it’s true, that we haven’t found them… They were mostly along the West edge of the event.

DOCTOR:

~nods and turns to walk off~ thank you; as you were.

ZACH:

~hurries after him~ how… did you do that? Are you, um, a commander? Head of universal security…?

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly~ kind of, I suppose! In the sense that I protect it and used to serve. ~shows Zach the paper out of curiosity as to what title he thinks that calls for~

ZACH:

~looks at the psychic paper and furrows his eyebrows, chuckling to himself after a moment~

DOCTOR:

What does it say? ~pockets the psychic paper, grinning~ because it’s blank to me; unless I want it otherwise.

ZACH:

What? ~befuddled~ is it like a future-fake-ID thing? ~hesitantly answers the Doctor’s question~ it said you were part of the space police…

DOCTOR:

~laughs hysterically for a moment~ sorry; yes, it’s fake, because having any and every title I need is quite handy, but I am of the highest authority despite being a bit of an outlaw, and I do help people. ~gets more alert as they near the west wall~ I just do it on my own terms.

ZACH:

So you’re… ~seems somewhat wary~ an independent policeman? ~still following the Doctor, holding his hand~

DOCTOR:

Please, I’m starting to get offended, I’m no patrol officer with a gun in his back pocket, I’m peacekeeper of the universe. ~still smiling, hears some commotion ahead and strides towards it~

ZACH:

~chuckles~ okay, okay; peacekeeper of the universe. ~nearly stumbles when the Doctor strides forward, looking for the cause of the commotion~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

Don’t know. Vanished persons, maybe. ~reaches a group of people of various races, calling over their voices~ what’s going on here?

WOMAN:

~he immediately gets an answer from a scaled humanoid woman~ the computer’s been stolen. The entire computer for the simulation.

DOCTOR:

~looks to Zach with a grin~ kidnapping turned theft… what could they be planning? ~looks around himself, scanning the area with his sonic~

ZACH:

What simulation? ~he asks, looking startled when the sonic starts making noise~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:

Sonic screwdriver. ~he answers, thoughtfully investigating~

MAN:

~it’s a tri-pedal, yellowish man with a horned nose that answers his first question~ historical space flights. You know, crashes and battles and such.

ZACH:

Um… ~leans over to the Doctor, asking quietly~ what does that mean? I thought this was a festival or something?

DOCTOR:

Well, events are far more high-tech here. Use that pretty head of yours for thinking, you had to expect that much. ~starts leaving the area, seeming to be following a trail of some sort~

ZACH:

~blushes at the Doctor’s comment, being pulled for a moment before walking after the Doctor on his own~ I know, but what do space crashes and battles have to do with it? Ohh—wait; is it like a game or something?

DOCTOR:

Yes, like all you humans’ war games. ~sounds distinctly disapproving, striding until he hits a wall—having been looking down at the sonic—and stumbles back in surprise, his wings poofing up and flapping more like someone would flail their arms for balance than a bird~

ZACH:

~breaks away from the Doctor with a startled squeak as he’s battered with the Doctor’s wings for a moment, backing up to a safe distance and holding his hands out towards the Doctor in a steadying gesture~ woah there…

DOCTOR:

~stands a meter or so from the wall, blushing in embarrassment as his wings settle back on his back, some feathers sticking in odd angles though he has too much pride to preen himself now~ r-right, so, I traced an energy signature to here, there should be a way through.

ZACH:

~chuckles under his breath, fixing his hair back to its artistically tousled state as he walks back to the Doctor’s side~ okay. And we can’t just barge through it, can we? ~adds in a joking tone~

DOCTOR:

I mean, technically we _can,_ it’s just not ideal. ~walks back up to the wall, feeling along it for faults~

ZACH:

~follows the Doctor’s path, looking to try to see what the Doctor’s looking for~ so… how’d that little screwdriver know there was something here?

DOCTOR:

It’s a lot more than a screwdriver, Zach. ~finds what he was looking for, grinning as he leans his head against the wall and turns something that’s seemingly invisible. The section of the wall turns 180 degrees after a moment, moving the Doctor out of sight~

ZACH:

~backs up on instinct as the wall spins, finding himself on the other side of the wall from the Doctor and nervously trying to see if he can find what the Timelord did to make it move, calling out experimentally~ Doctor…?

DOCTOR:

~there’s a knocking on the other wall, morse that’s translated in Zach’s head by the TARDIS: “I can’t open it from here, I’ll be back. Don’t wander off.” Sounding like there’s a concerning amount of force put into each hit so it’s heard~

ZACH:

~turns away from the wall slowly, looking considerably befuddled as he tries to understand why the knocking turned into words in his head, shaking it after a moment. Stays beside the hidden door as the Doctor said for now~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment, there’s a hand on Zach’s wrist and his world goes dark though he’s fully conscious, an unknown being hushing him~

ZACH:

~cries out in distressed confusion, looking around wildly~ hey! Who the fuck are you?

ENTITY:

The people. ~a somewhat nasally masculine voice replies, forcefully pulling Zach along at a suddenly fast pace, the voice casually reassuring~ do not fret, you are nothing but interesting.

ZACH:

What!? Why can’t I see? Let go! ~stumbles along after this ‘person’, continuing to protest tenaciously~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Zach is dragged along for a short while before something else is clamped around his wrist and he can see; he’s secured to the wall of a metal chamber of some sort, along with several other people who seem to have passed out and a guard with four legs quite like that of a wolf but they’re covered in scales and have a lizard’s tail and a head that might resemble an elephant seal were it not also encased in the same blue scales~

ZACH:

~looks around himself, his fear growing as he starts tugging on the restraint on his wrist~ what the hell… why… ~looks to the guard accusingly~ where am I?!

GUARD:

The West Wing, of course. ~the guard answers, sounding different from Zach’s kidnapper but still having the same nasally quality to his voice. It is at this moment that Zach notices the suspicious lack of any visible exit~

ZACH:

What, like Beauty and the Beast? ~he scoffs, seeming to reevaluate the situation with wide eyes~ are you… are you even a guard? There’s no door… why are all these people unconscious!?

GUARD:

They were nothing but interesting. We lost interest. ~his tone is dismissive, and he smirks before seemingly disappearing~

ZACH:

~swallows, looking around the room at the others with the sincere hope that none of them are dead. Continues to pull at the clasp, grabbing at it now as well~ hello? ~he calls to the silent room~

GUARD:

I’m not gone. ~the same guard answers~

WOMAN:

~one of the people shifts, a woman across from Zach standing, her ankle bound to the floor~ hello…? What’s happening?

  
ZACH:

~flinches when the guard’s voice comes out of nowhere, looking across at the woman with a heavy sigh of relief~ oh, hey, I don’t know, but whatever it is looks hella twisted… you okay?

WOMAN:

~she nods with a smile~

GUARD:

~chimes in cheerfully~ but she won’t be! How about a game? I’m getting bored with you already.

ZACH:

U-um… what? ~he stutters at the comment, pulling on the clasp with enough force to make himself stop and hiss in pain~

GUARD:

Answer me this: what are you afraid of? Get it right and she lives. ~the guard comes into existence about a yard to Zach’s left and a restrained thought-to-be-unconscious alien changes to look like another of the guard’s race, walking to stand beside him with nearly silent footsteps~

ZACH:

Wait—wait, wait—why ask me if you already know? ~he interjects in a bit of panic, looking across at the woman and then over at the second guard, shrinking back against the wall~

GUARD2:

~the second of the guard’s species answers~ we don’t know, but we’ll know if you lie. Now answer.

ZACH:

~his words catch in his throat for a moment before he can respond~ well… I-… I’m afraid of my father… ~swallows again~

GUARDS:

Your father? Why would that be? ~the guards speak in emotionless unison, the second one padding over to the human woman threateningly~

ZACH:

~tenses up, staring at the woman being threatened and deciding his personal life isn’t worth the death of another person~ he… drank a lot… got angry, hurt my mom… he wouldn’t accept me either-… ~draws in a breath~ I don’t know where he is… but I’m terrified of him finding me someday…

ENVIRONMENT:

~Zach’s surroundings seem to melt away into his childhood home, and he can hear the arguing of his parents, as if he never left~

ZACH:

~immediately tries to get away when he sees the restraint is gone, aiming for a corner behind a nearby chair for a place to hide, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth as tears well up in his eyes~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it takes a little longer than it should to get behind the chair and Zach’s father’s voice is loud and clear after a moment as he walks into the room~

FATHER:

What do you think you’re doing? You fucking faggot, get over here!

ZACH:

~tries to cower further into the corner once he’s there, his hands covering his mouth so it’s harder to hear his quickened breathing, tears spilling down his cheeks as he mutters to himself desperately~ no… it’s not real; it can’t be real…

FATHER:

~crashes can be heard as various pieces of furniture are pushed in the father’s attempts to find Zach, eventually tossing aside the chair Zach is behind, looming over him with his belt in hand~

ZACH:

N-No… please… ~he sobs, peering up at his father through his fingers in terror, just barely managing to call out as a last hope~ M-mom!

FATHER:

~nobody comes to Zach’s rescue as he’s brought to his feet by the back of his shirt and his father bears down on him with the belt using his other hand~

ZACH:

~cries out in pain, taking a moment to realize he’s not a kid anymore, he can fight back—turns around and grabs for the belt, yelling~ stop it—stop it!

FATHER:

~Zach is able to get a proper hold on the belt, and his father lets go of his shirt and slaps him heavily across the face~ respect your father! ~it’s noticeable that the furniture has disappeared~

ZACH:

~grasps the belt and pulls it away from his father, stumbling from the force of the slap. Reaches to steady himself on the chair, falling to his knees when he discovers there’s nothing there~ you’re not my father! ~he yells back desperately~

FATHER:

Oh I’m not, am I!? ~he moves to kick Zach, but there’s the sound of a door, then a punch, and the blow doesn’t come. Instead, Zach’s father is holding a hand to the side of his face, the other pinning the Doctor to the wall by his neck~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small, reassuring smile~ hey, Zach… thought I told you not to wander off.

ZACH:

Doctor… ~looks up at him in surprise, wiping tears off of his face and getting to his feet unsteadily~ you let go of him. ~he growls at the man holding the Doctor by his neck, gripping the belt in his hands~

FATHER:

~the man seems to lose some of his detail, like in a video game with graphics turned down~ and what if I don’t!?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, speaking before Zach can~ nothing; because revenge does nothing but _continue_ grief. ~meets Zach’s gaze~ and if you do unto others what they’ve done to you it makes you no better.

ZACH:

I know… but it’s not real… ~he protests meekly, his grip on the belt loosening as he looks at the Doctor, scared for him~

DOCTOR:

They only—ack!

FATHER:

~tightens his hold on the Doctor so he can’t breathe to finish his sentence~

DOCTOR:

~his wings flap a little painfully against the wall as he brings his hands to grasp at the other man’s~

ZACH:

Let him go! ~he repeats himself as he drops the belt and runs forward to grab at his father’s arm, trying to pull him off of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~is let go and he pants to regain his breath~ he’s nothing to be afraid of, not anymore… They want you to be afraid. If you beat it, they have no reason to show it.

FATHER:

~has stumbled back, angry but stilled~

ZACH:

~turns so he’s facing his father and standing between him and the Doctor~ but—how do I do that? ~stares at the man, his eyes still wide with dread~

DOCTOR:

Zach, you’re so much better than him. Why should you still be afraid of that bastard? ~walks to Zach’s side~ especially when we outnumber him. He can’t hurt you, not anymore, not really.

FATHER:

~moves to hit Zach again~

DOCTOR:

~this time, the Doctor grabs his wrist and gives the man a warning glare~

ZACH:

~flinches back slightly when he sees the approaching blow, relaxing as it’s stopped~ you’re right… he’s not allowed to hurt me, I’m an adult. ~his confidence grows a little, and he meets his father’s gaze steadily~

FATHER:

You are my son, and no son of mine-

DOCTOR:

~interrupts Zach’s father~ genetically, maybe, but you lose any rights you’ve earned to someone the second you hurt them like this.

ENVIRONMENT:

~things seem to get a little less realistic, not counting the Doctor and Zach~

ZACH:

Is it going? ~he asks quietly, keeping eye contact with the man~ I’m not scared of you.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room and Zach’s father dissipate~

DOCTOR:

~grins, hugging Zach~ oh, I’m so sorry, you were brilliant, though, really-! ~he freezes, realizing whatever this is isn’t done with them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re standing in a purely black room from Aperture that seems like it ought to be lit though he can’t see how, and the Master stands there as he was after he was taken off of the mainframe, holding a gun~

ZACH:

~hugs the Doctor back tightly, looking up when the Timelord suddenly stops talking and sees the scene laid out before them~ Doctor… who is that?

DOCTOR:

~lets go of Zach, facing the Master~ the—the Master… my husband, Master’s his name. You beat your fear, so they switched it to mine.

MASTER:

~chuckles, twirling the gun in his hand~ and there’s so much to play with in that category, my dear. Let’s begin. ~starts approaching them, stopping the gun’s twirling abruptly, now aiming directly at Zach~ I don’t care if you try to stop this bullet; I have more.

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands up a little in surrender, knowing force and sacrifice of himself are both futile~ I’m sure you do. Master, think for a second, this is pointless. Just, put the gun down…

MASTER:

No. ~grins, his gaze remaining locked onto the Doctor as he clicks the bullet into position~ you can’t do anything to save him. NOTHING! Got that?

ZACH:

~flinches back and presses himself against the wall, looking at the obviously insane man holding a gun to him, his voice weak~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:

No. ~tries to step into the way, to run and disarm the Master, unable to stand and idly watch Zach get shot, knowing the Master won’t miss if he isn’t stopped~

MASTER:

~gestures to a panel on the wall that pops out and knock the Doctor to the side away from Zach, gaining the Master enough time to pull the trigger. After the loud bang echoes around the room the Master blows away the smoke at the barrel of the gun, grinning~ just us now, Doctor.

ENVIRONMENT:

~Zach seems to have disappeared completely~

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s gaze with wide eyes, knowing he has to stop being afraid to get out of this and making himself walk towards the Master~

ZACH:

~has woken up in what looks like an engine room, restrained to the wall next to the Doctor by his wrist, that Doctor restrained in a similar fashion and standing with his eyes closed~

MASTER:

~freezes briefly while turning to face the Doctor again~ do you know what a bullet tastes like, Doctor?

DOCTOR:

Yes, do you? ~answers with a small tremble in his voice, seemingly unable to properly reach the Master no matter how much he walks, so he stands still~

MASTER:

No. And I’m horribly curious. ~grins over at the Doctor, before putting the gun into his mouth, holding his finger over the trigger~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen in panic~ N-no! Wait, Master, don’t, please! ~sprints towards the Master this time, still getting nowhere~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor, looking amused, tapping the trigger with slow visible motions as if indecisive, eventually taking the gun out to speak~ you’ll be all alone if I do.

DOCTOR:

~he stops, resorting to simply begging at this point~ I-I know, Master, that’s what we’ve gotta stick together, you and I, eh? Theta and Kosh against the universe, the last of the Timelords…

MASTER:

You know, they say curiosity killed the cat. ~he speaks wistfully, seeming to have almost ignored the Doctor’s pleading. Gives the Doctor a smug, almost flirtatious look~ meow. ~puts the gun back in his mouth and pulls the trigger~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes and turns away, hearing the gunshot and turning back, now able to properly walk over to the Master, though the dream starts to dissipate as all his fear turns to sorrow, tears streaming down his face. Even next to Zach, a tear overflows from his eye~

ZACH:

~gets his bearings and notices the Doctor is beside him, trying to shake him awake~ Doctor? Doctor! You’re… crying… ~brings his free hand up to wipe away the tear~

DOCTOR:

~comes to his senses after a second, bringing his hand to wipe the tears away as his wings sink down and brush against the floor~ I’m fine, I’m fine. Let’s stop the real threat.

 


	25. Fashionably Late

 

ZACH:

~pulls on the cuff restraining his arm as if to gesture to it~ alright, but how?

DOCTOR:

I wasn’t captured. ~takes out his sonic and releases himself, folding his wings as he steps over to free Zach~ you can’t just deactivate it when someone’s in the simulation, it’s deadlocked then.

ZACH:

I… think I’m confused. ~rubs his wrist after it’s freed, waiting for the Doctor to explain~

DOCTOR:

What about? I mean, there’s a lot to be confused with right now. ~looks around to judge which direction to move in~

ZACH:

Well… you said you weren’t captured, but you were cuffed to the wall too, and I don’t have a clue what deadlocked means… you said it was a simulation but it’s almost like we were dreaming…

DOCTOR:

The cuff hacks into your nervous system, deadlocked is like super-sealed locked, and I got in to help you get out. ~turns right and starts walking, more people of varying races visibly bound to the wall~ we’ll free them all, just not one by one.

ZACH:

Ohhh… ~responds in understanding, looking around at the other captured people~ why are they doing this…?

DOCTOR:

Adrenaline. It’s a drug to a number of species that don’t produce it; your adrenaline has black market value. They must have adjusted those cuffs to take it as well as hack your systems.

ZACH:

Wow… that’s… actually pretty cool. I mean, it’s not good, but it’s cool. ~walks up to one of the other cuffed aliens~ how do we get them out?

DOCTOR:

There should be a central system somewhere… someone will probably come to bring two new people to replace us and kick us out soon, but I’m surprised we haven’t run into any security.

ZACH:

Yeah… what was it like when you tried to get in here before? ~looks around cautiously, following the Doctor as they walk~

DOCTOR:

Oh, the same as it is here. There are guards, I smell them, they just don’t want to show their faces. They’re like… chameleons. Only with paws and big noses.

ZACH:

~shudders~ okay… ~continues to watch out for his surroundings~ what happened… after I got shot?

DOCTOR:

~his step falters and he shakes his head~ he shot himself… the Master did. ~stops near a darkened hall, figuring the pattern of this group wanting to hide themselves and important spaces will stay true~

ZACH:

Were you… are you afraid of that? ~he asks softly, concerned by the information as he expected the Doctor to have been attacked instead~

DOCTOR:

I… don’t think he’s suicidal. ~cautiously steps into the dark hall, feeling along the wall for a door~

ZACH:

Okay. ~turns slowly to follow the Doctor, looking around more as the circumstances become more ominous~

VOICE:

Who’s there? ~a voice quite similar to that of the second guard in Zach’s dream speaks~

DOCTOR:

The Doctor. I know what you’re doing here, so I recommend you cooperate.

VOICE:

~the only response he gets is laughter~

ZACH:

~yawns briefly, looking towards the laughter uneasily~ you can’t just go around kidnapping people like this… could we just talk?

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are fast, soft footsteps at that~

DOCTOR:

~grabs Zach’s hand and pulls him over so he’s not run over or caught~ they can see in the dark, come on. ~runs along the wall until he reaches a door in the nearly pitch-black darkness~ since when does “drug dealer” make you think “conversationalist”?

ZACH:

~runs along after the Doctor, stammering~ I-I don’t know, maybe… sorry, not thinking a lot right now.

DOCTOR:

It’s fine. Keep your wits about you, stay alive. ~uses the sonic to unlock the door once he discovers it’s locked, hearing the padding of the guard’s feet as he opens the door~

ZACH:

~quietly draws in a breath, facing the sound and moving close to the Doctor’s back so he can quickly follow the Doctor into the room as the door opens~

DOCTOR:

~runs inside, immediately closing the door behind him~ conversation would be ideal, but people are imbeciles.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room has several screens and button panels and smaller, humanoid aliens—varying in appearance, though most are a purple color and have ridges on their forehead—operating them. A number of them turn and freeze~

DOCTOR:

We’re shutting your little adrenaline farm down. ~brings the sonic up behind him to lock the door again~

ZACH:

Yeah. Um, hello. ~waves awkwardly to the aliens in the room~

ALIENS:

~quite suddenly, every one of them takes out a handgun and aims it at the two of them~

DOCTOR:

~pockets his sonic and holds his hands up in surrender~ now, now. I’ve already called to have this stopped, would you really want to be found guilty of murder? Well, I suppose you’re plenty guilty already, but there are plenty of other reasons to not kill us. Right, Zach? Tell ‘em.

ZACH:

~holds his hands up along with the Doctor, gawking at the Doctor as an immediate reaction to the Doctor’s request before trying to form words~ um… we, ah… we’re—fugitives, wanted alive, and I mean, no reward cash if you kill us.

ALIENS:

~a few of them lower their guns~

DOCTOR:

~nods fervently~ Yes! Fugitives, highly valuable, worth millions of credits altogether. Why, you wouldn’t have to harvest another drop of adrenaline your whole life if you can turn us in alive.

ALIEN:

~one of the aliens towards the middle of them asks~ what’s your crime?

DOCTOR:

I am the Doctor, guilty of interplanetary trespassing, vandalism, and murder. Genocide, in fact. Death is too good, the authorities say. Look me up.

ALIENS:

~one of the aliens goes to find the information and another two keep their guns trained on them while the rest get back to work~

ZACH:

~keeps his hands up, looking over at the Doctor and not knowing whether he’s playing along or telling the truth—he seems too confident about the information~

DOCTOR:

~glances at Zach briefly~ saving people doesn’t mean I never hurt anyone. ~looks around for a way to free everyone at once while they wait~

ZACH:

~looks at the ground, then glances up at the guns still aimed at them, remaining in wary silence~

ALIEN:

~the one that went to get the information nods~ he checks out. Lower your weapons.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the weapons are slowly pointed at the ground though the whole room seems to grow tense in the presence of a genocidal Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~takes the opportunity to sprint and disarm one of them, pointing the gun around the room, his expression unreadable~ good, we understand each other then. Let the people out alive and well and end your drug ring or face far worse than prison.

ALIENS:

~they freeze at first~

ZACH:

I’d listen to him, ~advises casually, slowly lowering his hands and making his way towards the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~gives Zach a little smile before looking back at the group, shooting a hole into the shoulder of one of them as they had been reaching for a gun~

ALIENS:

~as that person cries out in pain, another—the same guy that got the information—presses a button, and the sound of many freed people’s voices reach them after a moment~

DOCTOR:

There we go.

ZACH:

~covers his ears at the loud noise of the gunshot, coming over to the Doctor’s side and slowly uncovering his ears~ are they out?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… ~looks over the crowd~ now. I’m going to tell the authorities about your kidnappings. I’d better not hear that you ran. ~sidesteps towards the door, unlocking it with his sonic and gesturing for Zach to open it so he doesn’t have to look away~

ZACH:

~walks over to the door at the Doctor’s gesture, opening it and stepping out into the hallway with a glance over his shoulder at the aliens in the room~

DOCTOR:

~backs out of the room, closing the door and taking Zach’s hand with his free hand to run back into the lit halls, at which point he drops the gun and hugs Zach~ you were brilliant!

ZACH:

~hugs the Doctor back happily~ you were too! Now, how do we get back? ~too caught up in the moment to mention the Doctor’s use of the gun~

DOCTOR:

Same way the chameleons get out. ~lets go of Zach, pocketing the sonic and leaving the weapon on the floor as he simply follows his sense of smell back down the hall~

ZACH:

~follows the Doctor, looking around for signs of the guards, as he’s not assuming they suddenly aren’t here anymore~ alright, how’s that?

DOCTOR:

I don’t know yet. ~turns to look at a spot a little behind them in the hall~ how about you show us?

GUARD:

~one of the guards comes into view, but they only respond~ no. ~without moving~

DOCTOR:

~keeps walking~

ZACH:

~jumps, startled when the guard speaks, jogging to catch up to the Doctor while looking over his shoulder~ why aren’t they chasing us or something?

DOCTOR:

They’re guarding adrenaline that they know they can’t sell now. It’s pointless. Even if they kill me, someone else here will report them once they get out. The scandal is over and they know it.

ZACH:

Oh. ~walks in quiet thought for another moment~ can’t we just get back the way you got in—oh, ah, wait, no we can’t. I remember now.

DOCTOR:

Right… ~walks a little longer before sitting on the floor~ alright, I’m bored. ~takes out the sonic and the TARDIS key to summon her over~

ZACH:

~looks confused when the Doctor sits on the floor, barely suppressing a squeal when the TARDIS starts to materialize in front of them~ how’d you do that?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, standing and setting a hand on the TARDIS doors as she materializes~ I just called her over. These people can handle things from here…

ZACH:

~grins, walking over to the Doctor and wrapping his arms around him from behind, nestling into the feathers on the Timelord’s back as he murmurs~ thank you, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~glances back at Zach with a surprised smile~ for what?

ZACH:

For bringing me with you, on all this. I mean, it was a bit rough, but _really_ ~breaks off to yawn quietly~ amazing.

DOCTOR:

~grins happily~ my pleasure. I needed this. ~opens the doors of the TARDIS to head to the console and set coordinates for seconds after they left Zach’s apartment complex~

ZACH:

~lets the Doctor go, following him inside the TARDIS and stretching his arms above his head for a moment~ you said I’d have time to sleep…?

DOCTOR:

Oh, sure, I can take us right back when we left before or after you’ve slept, whichever you prefer. I’ll have to make sure the guest room doesn’t still have blood in it or anything—there was a nosebleed, nothing ominous.

ZACH:

~chuckles after the Doctor explains further, walking over to the console to playfully nudge his shoudler~ you didn’t sleep at all last night; are you still not tired?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, answering~ I can go months without sleep, I’m fine.

ZACH:

Alright… ~seems thoughtful~ well, I think my sleep schedule’d be messed up either way, so let’s just go directly back.

DOCTOR:

Alright. You want less antics this time around? Because there is a way to fly her smoothly, it’s just less fun.

ZACH:

Nah. I was just surprised the first time around; go for it. ~smiles at the Doctor readily~

DOCTOR:

~grins and pulls the takeoff lever to fly Zach to his apartment complex, conversing over the breaks as he runs around to fly~ I was afraid of being alone, is the proper answer to your earlier question. I’d be alone if the Master died.

ZACH:

Why? ~he asks out of curiosity, stumbling when the TARDIS first takes off but catching himself on the railing~

DOCTOR:

~not grinning anymore, answers~ he’s the only other Timelord, other than our son.

ZACH:

Oh. ~moves himself back over to the console, realizing it’s too unsteady to go and comfort the Doctor and he’s a moving target right now anyway~

TARDIS:

~suddenly seems worried about something~

DOCTOR:

~is distracted from the subject by the TARDIS, running a hand across a set of controls, murmuring to her as he tries to land~ what’s wrong, girl?

TARDIS:

~she nervously comes to a landing, reporting on a minor flux in the time vortex on their way over; they might have arrived a little late~

DOCTOR:

How much late…? ~his eyes are wide as he asks~ can we just… go back?

ZACH:

What’s up? ~asks with minor concern as he walks over to the Doctor~

TARDIS:

~double checks their time almost hesitantly, enormously relieved as she finds they’re only a few days past when they wanted to arrive~

DOCTOR:

A few DAYS? I said I’d be back home in minutes, to UNIT in hours! Bloody Hell, how am I supposed to explain this impulsive joyride now? ~paces through the console room~ why can’t we just go back? I mean, shouldn’t we be able to?

TARDIS:

~ponders the question—in theory they should be able to, they could try, she’s just not sure if that might end up landing them sometime even further off~

ZACH:

~follows the Doctor as he paces~ Doctor, what’s going on?

DOCTOR:

We’re late. A few days late. Bloody type-40, I should’ve expected as much. ~the words are meant to sting, though it’s mentally clear he regretst them immediately, sitting on the bench in the console room~

ZACH:

A few days… ~murmurs thoughtfully, going to the doors~

TARDIS:

~apologizes, hurt by the Doctor’s accusation~

DOCTOR:

Sorry, sorry… this was my mistake, I’ll live up to it. Zach, word from the wise, don’t tell the truth about why you were gone.

ZACH:

Okay, I can do that. ~opens the door slowly, peering out into his apartment~ this is it, thank you.

DOCTOR:

No problem. I’ll talk to you later if the Master doesn’t absolutely skin me. ~gets up to set coordinates for home~

ZACH:

~chuckles nervously, stepping outside~ see you. ~gives a little wave~

DOCTOR:

~waves back, waiting for Zach to close the door before pulling the takeoff lever and flying the TARDIS rather unenthusiastically~

TARDIS:

~apologizes again as they fly, reminding the Doctor that they could’ve ended up a few months or even years off-course~

DOCTOR:

I know, you did great under the circumstances… ~lands the TARDIS and walks up to the doors, opening them with watery eyes as he expects far from a warm welcome, knowing he broke his promises to Alan and the Master by leaving them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s rather late at night, and the lights in the house are all off except for in the bathroom upstairs; Si’nuitelle is sleeping on the couch again in the living room, with Karen curled up on the back of the couch~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the house, closing and locking the doors behind him before he walks up the stairs with the intention of going to his and the Master’s bedroom~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of water swishing gently comes from the bathroom, whose door is open~

MASTER:

Hey there, pretty bird. ~the Master’s wistful voice reaches the Doctor, from where he sits on the floor next to the filled bath~ how was the trip?

DOCTOR:

~turns quickly to the Master, not having expected to hear him and certainly not expecting that reaction~ Master; I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. There was an issue during flight…

MASTER:

~flicks the water in the tub, droplets splattering against the tiled wall~ I understand. I want to know how it was. ~his tone is more firm, and he pulls up his left sleeve to start unwrapping his bandage. When he looks back and sees the Doctor he smiles, returning to his task~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the bathroom, less tense despite how unexpected this response was~ it was alright. I stopped an adrenaline farm… The TARDIS gave good news about the wing incident, though!

MASTER:

What is it, then? ~sets his bloody bandage aside and lowers his arm into the tub to clean his single fresh cut, blood seeping slowly into the water~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he explains~ this won’t be my last regeneration! After GLaDOS took that artron energy I was certain it would be, but the regeneration energy that came with the mutation gave me at least one back.

MASTER:

~stops, looking up at the Doctor in surprise~ that’s… that’s wonderful! I didn’t think you had so few in the first place, though… ~finishes washing his arm, shaking it off and getting up to dry off what’s not bloody on a towel, taking the bandages on the edge of the sink to wrap what is~

DOCTOR:

~nods, sympathetic~ yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you before… I figured the fact that I could die from something so little as a bullet might hold us back in Aperture.

MASTER:

~secures the small bandage and pulls his sleeve back down, the Doctor’s statement making him grimace slightly—impulsively goes to the Doctor and wraps his arms around the other Timelord’s neck in a hug~

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly wraps his arms around the other Timelord, a tear leaving his eye before he realizes he’s crying and quickly tries to cover it up~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes and presses his cheek against the Doctor’s neck, breathing in his scent, recognizing the smell of the human again but not saying anything~

DOCTOR:

~realizes the Master must smell Zach, speaking softly~ it was nothing more than a hug this time, I promise.

MASTER:

~sighs gently, hugging the Doctor for a moment longer before pulling back, pinching the Doctor’s ear with a look of playful irritation~ I’m angry, but only because I had to deal with UNIT coming to the house and trying to kidnap us because you weren’t on time.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at that~ sorry… I’m surprised they didn’t completely insist, the way they act like you’re some time bomb.

MASTER:

Oh, they did insist—they just agreed to wait for you until Sunday, which is… ~looks to the side in thought~ tomorrow. Or today; it’s probably past midnight. ~absently reaches up to touch the Doctor’s neck as he notices the Doctor took the collar off again~

DOCTOR:

Alright, I’ll pay them a visit, then. Glad I wasn’t even later. ~looks down when the Master touches his neck, taking a moment to realize why~ me trying to explain the collar to Zach just led to him starting to assume it was part of some status thing or tradition amongst our species.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, turning away from the Doctor to face the sink, his hands gripping either side of it as he taps his fingers restlessly~ it’s too quiet.

DOCTOR:

Haven’t had _that_ issue in a while… ~shakes his head, putting the collar back on himself~ we could go somewhere with more people, or we could even just listen to music in the TARDIS…

MASTER:

~looks up and smiles at the Doctor through the mirror~ that sounds nice. I wasn’t intending to sleep tonight anyway.

DOCTOR:

Let’s do that, then! ~smiles back at the Master before turning to head back out of the bathroom, his feathers noticeably ruffled from his last adventure~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, turning the light in the bathroom off and leaving the house entirely dark as he closes the door~

DOCTOR:

~walks down the stairs, attempting to do so as fast as he normally does and ending up tripping about half way down, falling to the floor yelling~

MASTER:

Chrissakes, Doctor! ~hurries down the rest of the steps, reaching down to help the Doctor up, sounding exasperated~ honestly, how have you managed to survive this long?

DOCTOR:

~gets up with the Master’s help, declaring softly as to not wake Si’nuitelle up~ by winging it! ~nearly tripping on his wing as he forgot to fold them~

MASTER:

~snorts with suppressed laughter~ you cheeky bastard. ~steadies the Doctor, gathering up his wings with a brief huff of disapproval through his nose~ let’s just get to the TARDIS, before you break something.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~lifts his wings to fold them sloppily at his back, speaking as he walks out of the house~ if I had a quarter for every time I was called that, we wouldn’t need a job.

MASTER:

~chuckles, gently closing the door behind them and heading to the TARDIS, his stride picking up when he sees her~ oh, speaking of which… ~smiles to himself~

DOCTOR:

What? ~speaks out of curiosity, matching the Master’s stride and opening the TARDIS doors as they reach them~ should I call UNIT just to make sure they know I’ve met their deadline?

MASTER:

Sure. ~walks into the TARDIS, leaning on the doorframe casually to wait for the Doctor to make the call~

DOCTOR:

~calls UNIT on the TARDIS phone, figuring they should have _someone_ there to monitor things despite the time of day~

PHONE:

~picks up almost as immediately as it did last time, the person answering respectfully~ Doctor, sir. UNIT.

DOCTOR:

Yes. Called to say I’m here and I’ll come over in the morning, but seriously, the TARDIS has slipped up and landed _years_ late before and you gave my family a few days before imprisonment? ~clearly angered by the thought, goes on~ care to explain why my infant son, physically impaired family friend, and completely docile husband are such a threat?

MASTER:

_Docile?_ ~scoffs, sounding offended~

PHONE:

~the woman on the other end of the line explains tensely~ when you go missing, we can only assume the worst, we would have taken them in for protection, not imprisonment, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~covers the receiver to answer the Master~ by comparison to the bloody monster they seem to think you are, yes. ~goes back to talk to the UNIT officer~ protection from what? No, never mind, wasn’t your decision, I’m assuming. I’ll give Kate my speech later. Thank you.

PHONE:

Yes sir. Is that all? ~the woman asks~

MASTER:

~smirks slightly, leaning his head against the doorframe and noticing there’s someone walking down the sidewalk, poking the Doctor’s shoulder, as he’s not got his wings covered~

DOCTOR:

Yes, ma’am. ~hangs up and slips into the TARDIS so he’s not seen by the stranger, smiling~ you can pick the music, if you’d like.

MASTER:

Hm… ~closes the door behind the Doctor, casually wandering up to the console~ why don’t we go to the music room?

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~starts towards the entrance to the proper hall, bringing a wing around in front of him to create order amongst his feathers, frowning at their sensitivity~

MASTER:

~follows behind the Doctor, giving a small chuckle~ you’re a mess. ~reaches forward to gently arrange the Doctor’s feathers on his other wing~ anything hurt from the fall?

DOCTOR:

~extends his other wing a little so the Master can get to it easier~ yeah, doesn’t feel like more than bruising, though. ~flinches as he pulls a little too hard on a feather~ bloody things would hurt if you hit them with a pillow.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly~ I’ll keep that in mind. ~finishes fixing the Doctor’s feathers by the time they arrive at the music room~

DOCTOR:

~finishes with the other wing as well, carefully folding them as he opens the door and walks into the room, smiling~ here we are!

MASTER:

~breathes in as if he’s smelling the air, letting it out in a contented sigh. Goes over to a chair on the left next to a rack of guitars and other guitar-like instruments, speaking absently as he sits down~ I did miss you… ~reaches over to the rack, picking up a wooden guitar and bringing it into his lap~

DOCTOR:

I missed you too, honestly… Though I do wonder what you would have seen… ~looks suddenly thoughtful, like he would when given a particularly interesting puzzle~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, strumming once and stopping the strings with his hand~ seen what?

DOCTOR:

The adrenaline farm was designed to calculate and show your worst fear. Zach saw his father drunk and angry. ~paces towards where he has various woodwind instruments on stands and racks as he speaks~

MASTER:

…Zach? ~he asks, avoiding the other questions he could’ve brought up, quietly tuning the guitar~

DOCTOR:

The human. ~ponders a clarinet as he speaks~ not the brightest bulb in the box, a bit flaky, if I’m honest. Carries the values I had better than I have, is why I took him.

MASTER:

Ah. ~plays four individual notes of a chord before strumming to test the tuning he’s done. Turns to the side, bringing his legs up over the arm of the chair and leaning back in an almost lazily relaxed position~

DOCTOR:

~decidedly crouches down to grab a reed and start sucking on it, speaking around the piece of wood almost casually~ I saw you shoot yourself.

MASTER:

~his fingers slip as he goes to play another chord, the notes turning out discordant~ what?

DOCTOR:

My fear. What I saw. ~pauses, continuing to wet the reed~ no fire nor war no Daleks, just… ~trails off, unable to really describe what he saw and keep his composure~

MASTER:

Well, you _know_ I’m not going to do that, right? ~he asks to give reassurance, arranging his fingers on the frets as he starts playing a soft tune in a slow 6/8 pattern, the notes rising and falling before he switches to a different cord~

DOCTOR:

~picks up the clarinet, securing the reed to the mouthpiece and just playing a few notes to be sure he remembers how~ yes. I do realize that you’re not suicidal.

MASTER:

~repeats the second half of the pattern before switching to a minor chord and syncopating the rhythm a bit. Gives a small, knowing smile~ it’s alright, Doctor; I won’t let you be alone if I can help it.

DOCTOR:

~falters, very clearly remembering his nightmare version of the Master taunting him with the fact that the second he leaves, the Doctor is left alone~ thank you. ~meeting the Master’s gaze to ensure that the other Timelord knows how much he means it~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, smiling~ you’re welcome. ~looks back down at his fingers, switching chords every other beat now~

DOCTOR:

~messes around a bit on the clarinet, sticking to the keys the Master’s working in so they don’t sound horrible together, playing to the tempo that’s engrained in his mind~

MASTER:

~his smile widens, letting his playing be a little louder as he starts strumming the chords instead of picking individual strings~

DOCTOR:

~plays a bit more coherently now, going with a bit of a gentle but upbeat tune at first~

MASTER:

~adjusts to match the Doctor’s tempo, going for a new chord and messing up the fingering, jumping back in a moment later with what he was playing before~

DOCTOR:

~plays on the discordant chord until the Master comes back in, just because he can, appreciating the Master adjusting to his tempo~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor before decidedly switching to something new; abandons the old tune completely, figuring out the notes for the new one before starting to play it—it’s familiar, but difficult to remember where he’s heard it~

DOCTOR:

~adjusts accordingly to the Master’s change in song, finding a certain familiarity to it as well~

MASTER:

~trails off again to figure out another note, looking focused as he tries to remember the tune, shaking his head after a moment and setting the guitar back on the rack~

DOCTOR:

~plays on only briefly after the Master has put away the guitar, having been making most of it up anyway~

MASTER:

~turns himself to face forward again in the chair, getting up with a small stretch and walking to the Doctor, gently bringing his arms around the other Timelord’s waist~ could you sing something for me, Doctor? ~rests his head against the Doctor’s chest contentedly~

DOCTOR:

~having set the clarinet back on its stand, smiles at the Master’s unexpected request~ well… what should I sing?

MASTER:

Don’t you have any human songs you like? ~closes his eyes~ anything is fine.

DOCTOR:

~pauses in thought before beginning to sing Swing Life Away by Rise Against slower than it normally is~ …am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we, just getting more lost?

MASTER:

~smiles, tightening his hold around the Doctor somewhat as he listens, his breathing quiet~

DOCTOR:

~continues his singing, encouraged a bit by the Master’s smile~ I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let’s compare scars, I’ll tell you whose, is worse. Let’s un-write these pages and replace them with our own words…

MASTER:

~quietly speaks up, not wanting to sound like he’s interrupting~ what song is this? ~opens his eyes, looking up at the Doctor happily and bringing his left hand up to the Doctor’s chest~

DOCTOR:

~trails off to answer the Master with a warm smile~ “Swing Life Away”, it’s called. By a band known as Rise Against.

MASTER:

~reaches up to gently flick the ring of the Doctor’s collar, and the tag~ go on, don’t let me stop you.

DOCTOR:

~happily continues his song~ we live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage! If love is a labor, I’ll slave ‘til the end. I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand!

MASTER:

~gently sways to the Doctor’s slow tempo, letting his eyes close again as he curls his hand around the Doctor’s neck affectionately~

DOCTOR:

~carefully brings his own arms around the Master, letting his guard slip as he sways a little with the Master, singing~ we’ve been here so long, I think that it’s time to move. Winter’s too long, summer’s over too soon. Let’s pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow…

MASTER:

~relaxes into the embrace, smiling wider as he rests his head on the Doctor’s shoulder and fiddles gently with the hair at the back of the Doctor’s neck~

DOCTOR:

I’ve got some friends, some that I hardly know. But we’ve had some times, I wouldn’t trade for the world! ~finds himself wanting to just get completely lost in this moment, feeling like it’s been a very long time since they last held each other out of genuine affection and happiness, letting his own eyes drift closed~ we chase the days down with talks of, places that we will go…

MASTER:

~breathes in the Doctor’s scent, his other hand feeling across the Doctor’s back and along the inner side of the Doctor’s wings, not wanting to mess up his feathers by trying to go through them~

DOCTOR:

We live in front porches and swing life away… ~his wings lift a little to let the Master explore them~ we get by just fine here on minimum wage! If love is a labor, I’ll slave ‘til the end. I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand! Swing life away… swing life away. Swing life awa-hay, swing life away… ~ends the song, smiling with his eyes closed~

MASTER:

That was wonderful… thank you. ~he speaks softly, his hand carefully stroking the downy feathers near the top of the Doctor’s wing~

DOCTOR:

Any time… ~opens his eyes to look down at the Master, the feathers on the back of his wings rising up a little~

MASTER:

~moves back just enough to meet the Doctor’s gaze, smiling up at him as the hand on his neck drifts up to gently caress the Doctor’s jaw~

DOCTOR:

~leans his head into the Master’s hand, his own hand moving to run through the Master’s hair, mentally trying to get his wings to settle before the Master notices his nerves though it’s likely too late for that anyway~

MASTER:

~leans forward slightly, murmuring~ is something wrong? ~feeling down one of the Doctor’s feathers as he remarks near-teasingly~ you’re all fluffed up.

DOCTOR:

~the comment only makes his feathers stand more on end and he glares at their betrayal before giving the Master a soft, slightly timid smile~ no, Master. They respond to nerves… not necessarily fear.

MASTER:

~returns a reassuring smile, his hand drifting up to rest behind the Doctor’s ear~ why so nervous, then? ~doesn’t wait for a response, closing his eyes and moving forward to gently press his lips against the Doctor’s~

DOCTOR:

~stands there dumbfounded for a second, the Master kissing him after he’s stupid enough to try adventuring without giving him a word of warning or explanation seems horribly wrong, like there ought to be some fatal catch, but here they are, and he kisses the Master back the second he’s alert again. The Doctor’s wings remain shamelessly fluffy~

MASTER:

~leans into the kiss with more purpose as the Doctor returns it, his fingers combing through the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms further around the Master, letting himself get lost in the other Timelord as his feathers gradually settle~

MASTER:

~parts his lips slightly, his tongue venturing inside the Doctor’s mouth as his other hand moves to the Doctor’s hip, holding him close~

DOCTOR:

~parts his jaw for the Master’s tongue almost instinctively, letting his body press into the Master’s a little~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss after a moment for air, taking in a deep breath and letting out in a sort of breathy chuckle, looking up at the Doctor happily~

DOCTOR:

~breathes heavily as he recovers, seeming generally dazed as he tries to catch up his mind as to what’s going on, speaking in a joking tone~ and here I was expecting to come home to a good clout to the ear; at best!

MASTER:

Now why would I do that? ~he asks with cheerful surprise, running his hand through the Doctor’s hair and fluffing it up more than usual~ I _said_ you could go adventuring, remember?

DOCTOR:

Yes, and you also said I could sleep with every human on the planet. I didn’t honestly expect for you to be completely okay with either.

MASTER:

~laughs, bringing both arms up to loop loosely around the Doctor’s neck~ well, _that_ may have been a bit of an exaggeration. But I did mean it, otherwise.

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master’s laughter, speaking in a more serious tone~ well, while I’d love the best of both worlds, I don’t think I can do much adventuring right now. I have a family to take care of, and I’ll be damned if I screw that up again.

MASTER:

Still… ~brings a hand to the Doctor’s cheek, asking softly~ why don’t we go somewhere tonight, just you and me? We don’t even have to time travel if you think we’ll end up late again.

DOCTOR:

~practically lights up at the suggestion, his adventures having pretty much defined him before Aperture~ there are loads of places to go either way! ~reaches into his pocket, taking out the TARDIS gadget~ we can leave this at the house, so we know if anything happens…

MASTER:

Okay, ~he chuckles at the Doctor’s excitement, stepping back after stroking the Doctor’s cheek once with his thumb~ then it’s settled?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~grins with eager excitement, his wings properly settled by now as he turns to leave the room~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor with a smile, looking around the room before he leaves it as if to make sure everything’s in order~

 


	26. Illusions

 

DOCTOR:

~strides through the hall, his hand trailing along the TARDIS walls as he heads to the console room~ where should we go, then? What kind of event?

MASTER:

Somplace… organic. None of those large cities—we spend enough time in this one. ~pauses~ and, event?

DOCTOR:

Well, there’s plenty going on right now. ~goes through the console room to bring the gadget to the house~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out, but waits at the TARDIS doors as he expects for the Doctor to just pop in and pop out again after dropping off the TARDIS-gadget~ we don’t have to go to a specific event, though.

DOCTOR:

~sets the gadget on a step and pats her before going back out and closing and locking the door, thoughtful as to where to go~ alright…

MASTER:

~smiles and steps aside to gesture into the TARDIS with a smug bow~ avians first.

DOCTOR:

~scowls indignantly~ oi! I’m not a _bird!_ ~finding being compared to such generally pea-brained animals more offensive than the whole dog thing~

MASTER:

Of _course_ not. How absurd. ~he smiles with sarcastic agreement, still holding an open gesture toward the inside of the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the TARDIS without losing his disgruntled indignance~ due to not being a bird, I am not, in fact, avian.

MASTER:

~shrugs slightly as if to say “well…” as he turns to follow the Doctor inside~ avaim means _relating_ to birds, so… how aboud avian-Timelord? ~closes the door as he speaks, purely teasing~

DOCTOR:

There’s no such thing. Having wings does not make me related to birds. ~his feathers start to get a bit ruffled as he walks up to the console, trying to choose a place~

MASTER:

~giggles to himself, walking over to the console to stand beside the Doctor as he gives one more smart, almost flirtatious remark~ alright, angel.

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, pausing for another moment in thought before setting the coordinates~

MASTER:

So where are we headed? ~resists the urge to call the Doctor another bird-related name, leaning over to look at the coordinates~

DOCTOR:

A planet in the edge of the galaxy Centaurus. Country rather than town, I assure you. ~pulls the takeoff lever, running about the console with his wings further exaggerating his flourishes~

MASTER:

~grins, helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS with nearly equal enthusiasm, passing by the Doctor at every possible opportunity~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS, folding his wings back, smiling~ I nearly never land in the country… let’s see what’s out there! ~happily strides to the doors~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor at a jog for a few steps before they reach the door~

  
ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in a clearing in the middle of a jungle on a thick bed of springy, soft moss, which covers nearly everything on the ground. The massive trees reach up into layers upon layers of canopies, and lizard-like creatures with multiple pairs of a little wings glide back and forth above them, latching onto the tree trunks~

MASTER:

…Country? ~he asks after a moment of looking around~

DOCTOR:

Um? ~glances back at the TARDIS~ are you feeling alright or is this a right-planet-wrong-time sort of thing? ~shrugs, figuring he’s been planets and years off-target before~ country, forest… eiher way, it’s still not a city.

TARDIS:

~seems to know something, simply giving the Doctor a mental nudge out the door~

MASTER:

It’s still nice. ~smiles and steps out of the TARIDS onto the moss, finding it gives a little under his feet and unsteadily having to find his balance~

DOCTOR:

~steps out after the Master, closing the door behind him~ and there’s definitely something going on… ~grins, recognizing that the TARDIS wouldn’t be so vaguely encouraging if there wasn’t something of interest here~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a sudden, deafening multitude of squawks and screeches resounds through the canopies of the jungle~

MASTER:

~brings his hands to his ears in surprise, looking around for the source or reason~

DOCTOR:

~covers his own ears, looking up as he assumes such noises are coming from birds of some sort, expecting to find that something is scaring them in his direction~

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually the noises die down, returning to the general chatter of the forest~

MASTER:

~lets his hands come down, looking at the Doctor warily~ any clue what that was?

DOCTOR:

~brings his arms back to his sides~ nope, but I’d love to find out! ~looking around for any difference in their surroundings~

MASTER:

~walks around the clearing a bit, the near-elasticity of the moss making him slower~ where to start?

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the Master finishes speaking a gunshot echoes from the direction he’s facing~

MASTER:

~he ducks aside on instinct, covering his ears as the trees fill with harsh screeches again~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t cover his ears this time, made alert by the sound of gunfire and waiting for the noise to settle again~

MASTER:

~sits up, catching his breath as the noises fade out again, getting to his feet and brushing himself off~ well, that’s certainly something… ~waits tensely for another gunshot to come, but it doesn’t~

DOCTOR:

~starts in the direction the gunshot came from~ hello!? Who’s waving a gun around out there!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~a deep voice comes from far enough into the forest that it’s indiscernible~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, flinching as a multi-winged lizard-bird on a nearby tree squawks in his ear~

DOCTOR:

~walks towards the voice, finding the overly soft moss a nuisance~ bloody hunters… never could fathom why someone would kill for sport. For food, sure, but with all the careless scaring of prey I am nearly certain that this isn’t a survival hunt.

MASTER:

~looks up into the trees to watch the strange creatures flit back and forth, chirping to each other~ it makes you feel powerful. Hunting something else down when you don’t have to. ~looks ahead again as a different voice, more feminine, echoes from somewhere above them to the right, her tone sounding like she’s barking orders~

DOCTOR:

~stops, realizing that whoever they’re following may not be grounded~ killing is easy. It takes no power or intelligence to kill someone… especially with a gun.

ENVIRONMENT:

~from further behind them, about where the clearing they landed in was, the scraping sound of the TARDIS’ brakes reaches them~

MASTER:

~turns around quickly, finding the path behind them to be completely unfamiliar, with no sign of the clearing. Swears under his breath in Gallifreyan~

DOCTOR:

~whips around, bolting in the direction of the noise and stumbling several times due to the moss~

MASTER:

~runs after the Doctor after a moment, just trying not to lose him at this point. Gets tripped up fairly often in the unfamiliar terrain, as they get no closer to anything that looks like the clearing they arrived in~ Doctor!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound gets closer, but is suddenly drowned out as another gunshot sends the canopies into an uproar~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles and falls as a result of being startled by the gunshot, scrambling to get up but knowing there’s no way he gets to his TARDIS in time now~

MASTER:

~catches up with the Doctor after he falls, slowing to a stop at the large, moss-covered fallen tree blocking their path from here on, trying to help the Doctor up while also holding him back from irrationally trying to keep going after the sound, which has disappeared by the time the chattering quiets~

DOCTOR:

~pulls away from the Master initially, losing his balance and falling again to get up again, seeming to regain his head after a moment~ sorry… ~brings a hand to his temple, focusing his mind enough to think~ the breaks were on, that’s the sound of flight, so someone had to know I was here and looked for her, right? Someone who can fly? No, that doesn’t make sense, does it?

MASTER:

It makes no sense at all. ~shakes his head, leaning back against the trunk of the fallen tree~

ENVIRONMENT:

~another gunshot sounds, followed by more squawking, then also more gunshots—until it sounds like a full-on war has erupted all around them~

MASTER:

What the hell!? ~ducks, looking around in a panic as he uses the tree as cover~

DOCTOR:

~is far less fazed by the sounds of war—they disgust him more than anything else~ hey, Master, don’t die. ~turning to the nearest standing tree and trying to find a way to climb it~ hello!? Could I have a brief cease-fire? You’re being quite headache inducing!

MASTER:

Doctor- ~he tries to protest~

CREATURE:

They’ll get bored of it eventually. ~a silky voice comes from around the tree the Doctor’s trying to climb, a lanky-limbed feline creature slinking around to be looking down at the Doctor, claws latched onto the tree bark~ you’re new, aren’t you? ~its eyes sparkle with interest~

DOCTOR:

~settles back down a bit~ I’m the Doctor, yeah. The bloody hell are they doing up there?

CREATURE:

~looks up, its body effortlessly twisting into a “J” shape in order to do so~ they are doing what it is their nature to do. ~looks down again, stepping on the Doctor’s head as they leap down onto the mossy forest floor behind them~ follow me, if you wish to remain alive and sane. ~gestures to the Master with its tail~

MASTER:

~warily gets to his feet~

DOCTOR:

~fixes his hair briefly after they step on his head, shrugging~ guess I can’t argue with that, even if you didn’t answer my question.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the gunshots quiet down and the forest returns to its usual auditory state~

CREATURE:

I suppose I should give you a proper introduction. I am Clerix, of the Tribem, and we welcome you to the Forest of Illusion. Can you help us? ~starts walking in the direction they were going originally~

MASTER:

~carefully makes his way to the Doctor’s side, giving him a small sideways glance~

DOCTOR:

~starts to follow Clerix, hands in his pockets~ I believe we can, Clerix. But first, I came here in a blue box, my ship, and I heard her leave without me. Do you know of an explanation for that?

CLERIX:

Hm… ~crouches down into a prowling stance, leaping forward to pin down one of the lizard-birds~ let me see… does your ship make _this_ noise? ~does something with the creature that makes it start emitting the sound of the TARDIS in flight~

DOCTOR:

~looking a bit disturbed, nods~ yeah, that’s the one. So, she didn’t lift off at all?

ENVIRONMENT:

~a moment after the lizard stops making the noise, two other nearby lizards start it up again~

CLERIX:

The odds are that your ship is still here. Though I guarantee you won’t find her just by looking. ~Clerix responds, letting the creature go without a scratch~

MASTER:

~chuckles, then starts laughing~

DOCTOR:

~scowls at the Master~ looking isn’t my only means of finding her, luckily. ~turns back to Clerix~ what do you need help with?

CLERIX:

There have been… disturbances. As you no doubt heard. ~Clerix responds as the gunfire continues to sound now and then~ we’ve been losing our friends. It’s never been this bad before.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, looking up into the trees~ is it war, or a manhunt?

CLERIX:

~hesitates~ we… don’t know. But the whockens had to have heard the sounds in order to repeat them.

MASTER:

~resists another fit of laughter~ so, even the gunshots weren’t real?

DOCTOR:

~ignores the Master~ so, to negotiate with whoever has the gun or guns, we have to find them first. Sound is clearly not the ideal way to find them…

CLERIX:

And it’s been harder than ever to navigate the forest. ~Clerix adds, still walking, and they seem to have arrived at a path at some point, though remembering exactly when is a bit fuzzy~

DOCTOR:

Clearly… so, no eyes, no ears… does anything here replicate smell? ~breathes in deeply through his nose, searching for the distinct scent of gunpowder and smoke~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the air smells clear—almost too clear~

CLERIX:

There are many types of plants in the forest that can mask smells. It used to be our kind were the only ones acclimated to navigating it—but now, even that isn’t entirely reliable…

ENVIRONMENT:

~they seem to be getting closer to something, but exactly what is uncertain~

DOCTOR:

Well that’s pretty damn inconvenient. Is it possible the forest is trying to trip up whoever’s shooting people?

MASTER:

Oh, good one. ~comments with thoughtful agreement as they walk~

CLERIX:

Perhaps that is the case… ~ponders to themself, focusing on the road ahead as the moss tapers away beneath them, and a moment later they’re inside an emcampment where others of Clerix’s species are milling about~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~gives a prideful smile, reasoning further~ alright, what’s beyond the forest? Is there a chance the others came from there? If not, we can assume they came here like we did. By ship.

CLERIX:

We don’t remember life outside of the forest, if there even was one. This is our home. ~they respond as they gesture again with their tail for the Timelords to follow, leading them past the other interested-looking creatures towards a hut near the center of the encampment~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow Clerix~ I suppose that makes sense. ~wondering what or who is inside the hut~

MASTER:

~stretches his arms up behind his head, bringing them back down into his pocket with a refreshed sigh as he murmurs to himself~ needed this. ~walks close to the Doctor’s side, instinctively going to reach for the other Timelord’s hand as they approach the hut~

DOCTOR:

~takes his own hand out of his pocket to take the Master’s~ keeps me occupied, too… I spent like eight hours staring at a ceiling the other night. That was far from ideal.

MASTER:

~refrains from asking the Doctor why he didn’t just sleep, having a feeling he knows why anyway; happily holds the Doctor’s hand~

CLERIX:

Go in, please, meet the Guardian. ~Clerix offers with a small bow, gesturing to the flap entrance to the hut with their paw, which has an opposable thumb~

DOCTOR:

Alright; thank you. ~turns briefly to the Master, raising his eyebrows in comic emphasis of the important-sounding title before walking in~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor and giggles at his expression, trying to compose himself so he doesn’t seem disrespectful~ right, in we go. ~follows the Doctor inside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hut is round and filled with vegetation, a hole in the ceiling allowing bright sunlight to come inside. A humanoid little girl stands beneath it with her arms extended, palms upturned; thin branches and leaves are spiraled across her skin~

DOCTOR:

Hello, Guardian. ~speaks with respect once he gets over the initial shock of the Guardian looking like a little girl~ I’m the Doctor, of planet Gallifrey, and this is the Master. We come to help.

GUARDIAN:

~the girl lowers her arms and slowly looks forward when the Doctor speaks, her eyes opening with a smile~ oh! I apologize for my rudeness. Come over! ~gestures for the Doctor and the Master to approach her, moving aside to sit down on the ground so there’s room in the patch of sunlight for the Timelords~

MASTER:

~walks over to her after a moment, smiling~ we heard about the disturbances…

DOCTOR:

~walks over as well with a smile~ yes; my current theory is that they’re hunters of some sort.

GUARDIAN:

~looks up at them, seeming offended though trying to continue around it as she speaks~ there have been hunters before. The forest has dealt with them. This time the forest is angry.

MASTER:

~seems to figure it out and gets down onto the ground to sit as well, looking apologetically at the Guardian~

DOCTOR:

~only notices the issue once the Master sits and follows suit~ so, what makes this time different?

GUARDIAN:

~closes her eyes and takes a deep breath~ it’s gotta be that… ~sounding distressed now~ it wouldn’t be taking my friends… it wouldn’t…

MASTER:

~looks uncomfortable, not sure how to comfort her~ It’s alright… we can help...

DOCTOR:

~meets the Guardian’s gaze with a serious expression~ Guardian, I promise you I will not leave until I know everyone is safe.

GUARDIAN:

~collects herself, looking at the Doctor with a smile~ thank you, Doctor.

MASTER:

~looks around at the foliage in the room, glancing back at the Guardian~ do you mind if I…?

GUARDIAN:

~nods~ be careful.

MASTER:

~gets up and walks to a fern in the corner to observe it more closely~

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly over at the Master, curious as to what he’s doing~ so, is there any certain way to track down the gunner?

GUARDIAN:

~closes her eyes in thought~ the whockens will repeat what they hear every two minutes… it’s possible but pretty hard to use them to find the source. Another way is to earn the guidance of the forest… as I did. ~she smiles~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the Guardian~ Alright… Is there a way to do that, like a trial, or a trust exercise, or is it more of a being chosen somehow sort of thing? I’ve not seen anything quite like your forest before.

GUARDIAN:

~straightens up a little at the Doctor’s comment, looking proud, then unsure after a moment~ um… before, the forest would help you if you didn’t mean any harm, but now… I’m not so sure. You can try; alls you have to do is ask.

MASTER:

~steps away from the greenery, thoughtfully walking back with his hands in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

So, can I talk to the forest from just anywhere within it, or…? ~not quite knowing how interconnected the forest is~

GUARDIAN:

It doesn’t reach into the camp, you’ll have to— ~cuts off, looking toward the entrance to the hut as commotion breaks out beyond it~

DOCTOR:

~speaks as he stands~ excuse me if this is rude, but that sounds like it might be rather important. ~strides up to the entrance to see what’s going on~

GUARDIAN:

~gets to her feet~

MASTER:

~stands and catches up to the Doctor to look outside as well~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the ruckus seems to be about a shelter on the edge of the camp that’s been speared with a huge limb from the tree beside it, leaves slowly sprouting from its branches as the feline creatures flee from it~

DOCTOR:

Angry’s right… ~strides towards the branch, hoping no one is injured, calling over the commotion~ what was the building used for?

MASTER:

~hurries out after the Doctor~

CREATURES:

~one of them runs up to the Doctor and answers~ shelter, a home—it’s after us! We’re not safe anymore! ~screeches with fear, continuing to run away~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, running up and climbing up the branches of the tree to stand in clear sight but generally above the people, bringing a hand up to whistle as loud as he can in an attempt to get the attention of the people~

MASTER:

~stops a few yards away from the branches, folding his arms and looking up at the Doctor with an admiring smirk as the loud whistle quiets the pandemonium, leaving the crowd crouched fearfully and looking up at the Doctor for an explanation~

DOCTOR:

Alright! Hello, I’m the Doctor. Now, something’s clearly wrong, but panicking will not do anything to help. Now, is anyone injured?

CREATURE:

There were… there were people inside… ~one of them speaks up with a gesture to the wrecked house~

MASTER:

~walks forward at the statement, trying to see if there’s a way in~

DOCTOR:

Okay, the Master’s checking that now. Next question; where in your camp is furthest from any trees or vines?

CREATURES:

~a few scattered voices reply with glances towards the center of the camp~ the Guardian’s hut…

MASTER:

~climbs in between the branch and the broken wall, disappearing into the shelter~

DOCTOR:

Alright, then we stay near there as much as possible until further notice. Now, we have gunshots and an angry forest. Are there any other abnormalities or new activity that have come about recently?

CREATURES:

~there’s a murmuring among the people~

MASTER:

~climbs back out with a few grunts of effort, calling before anyone can speak up~ Doctor? Absolutely _no one_ is in there.

DOCTOR:

Alright. You’re all dismissed for now, stay safe. Keep your wits about you. ~turns from the crowd and stares at the drop from where he is, calculating the distance before simply jumping, extending his wings to soften the fall enough that he stays on his feet and walks directly to the Master, folding his wings back~

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor for a moment longer, cracking a smile~ now _that_ was cool.

DOCTOR:  
~grins happily~ thank you! So; the people aren’t there? ~gives a small gesture towards the house, his green receding into a smile~

MASTER:

Not a soul. ~shakes his head, brushing dust off of himself from climbing through the wreckage~ no bodies, no blood, just, gone.

DOCTOR:

Alright, then we have every reason to believe they’re alive. I mean, alive or eaten whole but I like to assume they’re alive. And maybe… ~strides up to the branch, knocking on it to see if it’s hollow~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s knocking echoes inside the branch~

MASTER:

Maybe they’re inside the tree? ~adds with an almost disbelieving tone, though he knows there’s a near certainty in finding unbelievable things during adventures~

DOCTOR:

~grins with a small, happy hop~ exactly! Which, to me, looks a lot like protection; not wrath.

MASTER:

~places a hand on the branch thoughtfully~ hm… I think we should do what the Guardian suggested. Did she say we had to go into the forest to ask?

DOCTOR:

I think that was what she was about to imply, yeah. We should probably just double-check with her, considering she never finished her sentence. ~turns to walk towards the Guardian’s hut~

MASTER:

~pauses for a moment before letting his hand slip off of the branch, walking after the Doctor at a casual pace~

CREATURES:

~the feline creatures have moved inward, and a few move towards he Doctor as he approaches~ where have they gone…?

DOCTOR:

~stops in his stride to give the felines a reassuring smile~ I don’t know for sure, but I do believe that they are alive, based on what I’ve seen.

CREATURES:

~the felines relax and move off to return to the group, which parts for the Doctor and the Master as they make their way back to the Guardian’s hut~

DOCTOR:

~strides to the hut, entering it and briefly apologizing to the Guardian~ sorry. But I think your people are okay! Where was it you were going to say I had to go to talk to the forest?

GUARDIAN:

~is sitting down in her patch of light, hugging her knees to her chest in a frightened position~ they’re okay? The forest isn’t attacking them?

DOCTOR:

No, I think the forest is protecting them. I can’t be certain, of course, but I don’t believe the forest is angry with anyone here. Can’t hurt to be cautious, of course, but there’s no need for grieving or panic.

GUARDIAN:

~sighs with relief, coming to her feet and recollecting herself~ okay… okay. I was saying you need to go into the forest to ask, before we were interrupted.

MASTER:

~nods~ alright then.

DOCTOR:

Okay; we’ll be back… and hopefully your friends will be too. ~turns to walk back out of the hut~

MASTER:

~turns to follow the Doctor, pausing as the Guardian speaks~

GUARDIAN:

Thank you, again…

DOCTOR:

~turns back for just a second to respond cheerfully~ no need! ~before leaving the hut and starting in the direction they came into the camp~

MASTER:

~continues to walk after the Doctor, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket as he asks casually~ got any other theories so far, Polly?

DOCTOR:

~gives the Master an irritated glance, waiting until they’re out of earshot to answer~ well there is still the possibility that the trees are digesting the people they take; and that this group has been putting on a façade and are actually harming the forest. Perhaps the gunner is trying to save the forest, we can’t know.

MASTER:

~shrugs indifferently, taking the Doctor’s ideas in stride and remaining quietly thoughtful as they walk~

DOCTOR:

Do you have any? ~asks out of curiosity as they near the edge of camp~

MASTER:

Not at the moment. ~he lies, smiling and becoming more alert as they reach the forest and start to head in~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to a tree once they’re in the forest, speaking~ well, uh… forest? I’m the Doctor, I travel and try to help people along the way… and this is the Master, he’s my—husband. He helps; anyway, we request guidance in order to assist in regaining peace here?

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows slightly at the Doctor’s description of him and shifts his gaze onto a nearby bush, sauntering over to it~

ENVIORNMENT:

~a whocken crawls down the tree the Doctor’s at the base of, remaining crouched there above the Doctor’s head for a moment, then firing the sound of a gunshot, followed by droves of frightened squawking from above~

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the sound, stepping back from the tree~ is that a no…? Or are the whockens completely separate?

WHOCKEN:

~squawks and glides over to another tree, sounding the gunshot again before moving onto another tree, one further away~

MASTER:

~turns to it, glancing at the Doctor before starting to follow the whocken~

DOCTOR:

~follows as well, catching on though he foresees a splitting headache by the end of this~

MASTER:

~pulls his hood up to have some guard against the shrill noises as they follow the whocken~

WHOCKEN:

~continues to hop from tree to tree causing a ruckus with its repetitive gunshots~

DOCTOR:

~eventually just covers his ears with his hands and wills the gunner to be nearby as they walk, finding trying to hold conversation pointless~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the forest seems to be thinning, the trees becoming more sparse to allow larger and brighter patches of sunlight to reach the ground; the volume of the whockens’ chattering becomes more bearable, only for the whocken they’re following to silently disappear into the trees as they arrive in front of a single tree in the center of a small valley, the ground barely covered in moss at all~

DOCTOR:

~steps up to the tree, pacing around it to see if there’s anything unusual about it, looking up to see if anyone’s in its branches~

MASTER:

~hesitantly follows the Doctor into the valley, massaging his ears with a small wince~ that’s it? A tree? ~walks up to the tree and looks up into the branches, squinting, then reaching forward to feel the bark~ it’s dead… ~looks down at the ground, just now noticing the scattering of fallen leaves~

DOCTOR:

~realizing he has no reason to cover his ears anymore, lets an arm fall to his side, the other remaining by his temple~ maybe we’re looking for whatever killed it?

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, noticing his actions~ are you alright?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, though he doesn’t remove his hand~ I’m fine; though it’d be great if this forest could be less vague with its guidance, so far we have a dead tree.

MASTER:

What do you expect; it’s a _forest._ It’s not like it can hand us a map. ~walks around the tree, not noticing as the way they came is replaced by a barrier of greenery~

DOCTOR:

This has to be where we’re supposed to go… ~tries to climb the tree, figuring he might see something new from up there, not noticing the change in environment either~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor climb up, shrugging before jumping up to latch onto the lowest branch and follow the other Timelord up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by now any exit from the valley has been entirely blocked off—it looks like they’re under the shade of a willow tree with extremely dense branches~

MASTER:

Doctor… perhaps this was intended as a trap.

DOCTOR:

Bloody Hell, I _try_ to help… on the bright side, if you’re right, we’ve exhausted the domestic option and this gets fun now! ~looks up, trying to assess the density of the branches above them~

MASTER:

Wonderful. ~grins, continuing to climb up branch by branch until he’s closer to the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the large branches continue up for a while before they eventually become too thin and dense to climb; the Doctor also catches a glimpse of an opening in the trunk further up~

DOCTOR:

Hm… d’you think that opening up there is intriguing or certain death? ~points to the vaguely visible hole as he talks about it~

MASTER:

I’d say intriguing. There’s no evidence the forest has killed anyone yet, right? ~his voice is strained by the effort of pulling himself up onto a branch beside the Doctor as he speaks~

DOCTOR:

Alright; allons-y! ~climbs further up, now just trying to get to the opening~ and you’re right; there is no proof of this being a killer forest.

MASTER:

~sees the opening after he’s climbed up to where the Doctor was, following him further as he smirks~ so you found a nice spot to make a nest, I see.

DOCTOR:

~responds as he continues climbing~ I swear, if you make another bird joke, I will push you out of this tree.

MASTER:

~bursts out laughing, having to pause in his ascent to collect himself~ okay, okay, my bad. ~contains his giggles~ they’re just _so_ hard to resist.

DOCTOR:

Then please, _try_ to refrain. ~keeps climbing until he nears the hole, waiting for the Master~

MASTER:

Come on, are they really that horrible? ~climbs up to the branch the Doctor is on, glancing down and moving as close to the trunk as possible; looks down into the hole, finding it’s rather dark inside but has a few inverted branches that are visible, heading down into the tree~

DOCTOR:

They’re degrading, is what they are. ~mumbles, not sure if he wants to let on the fact that he’s about as sensitive when it comes to the wings as the wings are sensitive. Takes out his sonic, turning it on and holding it in his mouth so he can see as he climbs down after the Master~

MASTER:

~chuckles to himself, slowly making his way down with the branches that criss-cross the hollow inside of the trunk~

VOICE:

~a voice comes from below~ hello!?

DOCTOR:

Hey! Who is it down there!? ~pauses to try to judge the depth of the hollow~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the echo of his voice sounds like the drop would be at least 30 feet, while they can’t have climbed that high in the first place~

VOICE:

Come on down, it’s safe! ~the voice sounds like that of a middle-aged man~

DOCTOR:

Sounds boring, why should I? ~speaks as he climbs down a little further to not lose sight of the Master~

MASTER:

~pauses, not continuing any further down, instead waiting for the man to respond~

VOICE:

~it’s silent for a moment before he speaks again~ who are you?

DOCTOR:

I’m the Doctor, and I don’t care who you are, rather why you don’t simply climb up if it’s so safe.

VOICE:

Well, because it’s safer down here than it is up there! ~there’s a quiet grumble of frustration, then a familiar female voice replaces him~ look, you can stay up there if you want, we’ll be locking up in ten minutes.

DOCTOR:

Ooh, wait a second, I _know_ you… are you the ones who have been waving guns around? ~climbs down in interest now~

PEOPLE:

~the people seem to have moved away, as a response doesn’t come for the Doctor’s question~

MASTER:

~grins and continues climbing down~ seems we found them after all.

DOCTOR:

I’m sorry I ever doubted the forest. ~starts jumping down from branch to branch, finding carefully climbing down tedious~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor at a slower pace, approaching the bottom~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the light of the sonic illuminates the walls of the tree, which seem metallic all of a sudden, and there’s a solid hexagonal plate at the bottom of the hollow~

DOCTOR:

~jumps to the floor once he can see it~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor down, standing up and walking forward to feel along the wall for possible openings before a similarly shaped plate slides across the opening above them, creating a seal~

ENVIRONMENT:

~one of the walls slides open, revealing a softly-lit interior of a ship, and an olive-skinned woman who stands guard with a gun at her hip~

WOMAN:

What were you doing out in the- ~her eyes widen when she sees the Doctor’s wings, reaching for her gun~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~glances back at his wings, holding his hands up a bit in surrender after pocketing his sonic~ I’m not a forest animal, if that’s what you’re thinking. The wings are from a freak mutation, has nothing to do with this planet.

MASTER:

~takes out his laser, stepping forward~ if you shoot him, I can promise you and anyone you’re here with a fate worse than death.

WOMAN:

~falters, looking between the Doctor and the Master nervously before slowly putting her gun away~ haha, right, so, um… want anything to drink?

DOCTOR:

~continues on cheerfully, as if nothing odd happened~ no thank you, I would like to ask what you’re doing in a dead tree on a habited planet with your guns and your ship that seem like nothing any indigenous people seem to have made as of yet. You seem to have made quite a stir!

WOMAN:

Oh… well, uh, just come with me, I can take you to the captain. ~she looks at the Master, hesitating before turning her back to them to start walking down the path to the left~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor, grins, then walks after her~

DOCTOR:

Thank you! ~follows as well, smiling as he attempts conversation~ so, I’m the Doctor, this is the Master, and you are?

WOMAN:

What kind of names are those? ~she asks with a small nervous chuckle~

MASTER:

~answers~ they’re our names, and valid as descriptors, I’d say. I believe you were asked your name?

WOMAN:

~glances back at the Master~ it’s Venessa.

DOCTOR:

~starts to get rather irritated with the rude woman~ nice name, Venessa; sounds rich and humble at the same time. ~pauses in thought, acting like he’s summing her up~ seems wasted on you.

MASTER:

~stifles a giggle~

VENESSA:

~quietly continues walking, retaining her composure despite the Doctor’s statement. They pass several doors and a man who walks past them down the hallway before they arrive at the cockpit—the front windows are covered, and a man sits in the pilot’s chair idly~ Captain. ~she speaks up politely~ we have some guests with questions.

DOCTOR:

Yes! I’m the Doctor, this is the Master, and we were wondering why, exactly, you are interfering so much with life on this planet. You seem to have upset the planet itself, in fact!

CAPTAIN:

~the chair spins around, and the man gets up to go over to the two of them, reaching out for a handshake with each of them and giving a weary smile~ nice to meet you, Doctor, Master. ~says the names slowly before seeming to regain focus~ I’m Captain Leeway. I understand your concern, but we’re only trying to get off of the planet ourselves…

DOCTOR:

~shakes the captain’s hand with a friendly smile~ well, what’s the issue, then? Perhaps we can help.

CAPTAIN:

There are a few things holding us up… ~puts his hand in his pocket and leans on the wall after shaking the Master’s hand, making a dismissive gesture to Venessa~ we crashed, we were shot down by a rogue ship, lost a few of the crew. We’ve been building up since then, and we’re almost there, it’s just-…

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows at the captain, thoughtfully silent~

DOCTOR:

~repeats the question as respectfully as he can in his impatience~ what do you need to get off the ground, captain Leeway?

CAPTAIN:

~sighs~ I need to find my daughter. She was with us, we didn’t find her body… we may never get out of here, but I’m not going to just leave her behind if there’s a chance she’s somewhere out there… ~shakes his head, rubbing his ear~

DOCTOR:

~his demeanor shifts entirely in understanding~ we’ll help you search, Captain; if you’ll let us. The forest led us to you on request, we might only have to ask- ~seems to suddenly realize something, asking~ what does your daughter look like?

CAPTAIN:

~takes a deep breath~ well, she’s around this tall, six years old… a bit lighter than me, she’s got chestnut eyes… ~brings a hand over his mouth and closes his eyes briefly, collecting himself~ have you seen her?

MASTER:

~looks to the side~ I believe we have… ~glances back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods to the Master, stating~ the good news is, I believe she’s safe. ~faces Leeway again~ the bad news is that I’m not sure the forest wants to give her up. If it’s less than understanding, we might have to go against the land itself. ~gives a small smile as he adds~ I’m up for it either way.

CAPTAIN:

Really? Are you sure? A—moment ago you were accusing us of upsetting the planet. ~the captain’s spirits seem to have lifted~

MASTER:

~twirls his screwdriver in his hand, seeming extremely distracted~

DOCTOR:

Yes, but I happen to have a son of my own- ~glances briefly at the Master~ we do, I should say, and I understand where you’re coming from. No planet would dare stand between our child and us and I’ll be damned if I let a forest stand between you and yours.

MASTER:

~gives a small smile, then mutters something under his breath and turns around, pushing past the Doctor with a small “excuse me” as he takes off back the way they came~

CAPTAIN:

Hey- ~he calls in surprise, looking over at the Doctor~ does he usually do that?

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes~ he’s less predictable then anyone I’ve ever known. I’ll go make sure he’s alright. Along with everyone near him. ~strides after the Master~

MASTER:

~heads straight back to the door they came through, bypassing the system to unlock the exit before heading through, already on his way to the hole in the tree by the time the Doctor reaches him~

DOCTOR:

~calls up to the Master once he reaches the hollow~ Master! What the Hell? I usually only feel the need to say “don’t run off” when _I’m_ doing the running off!

MASTER:

I just need to check something! ~calls back down, disappearing to the outside through the opening in the tree~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, pacing back towards where he left the Captain to assure him that things are alright though he has no clue what the Master’s doing~

CAPTAIN:

~walks out into the hallway to meet the Doctor as he’s coming back, looking worried~ he won’t go far, I hope? It’s extremely easy to get lost, especially at night…

DOCTOR:

He’ll be alright, I’m sure. ~chuckles, adding~ he’s the Master, I doubt a forest can get rid of him.

CAPTAIN:

Okay. ~smiles slightly, looking around~ do you know how we can get my daughter back?

DOCTOR:

No, not entirely. I mean, I don’t know what the forest will do, so I can’t really have a rigid plan. I assure you I have a certain level of expertise when it comes to rolling with whatever happens, though.

CAPTAIN:

~nods in understanding, turning to look behind him before turning back to the Doctor~ should I gather the crew?

DOCTOR:

Depends on how trigger-happy they are. I’m sympathetic, captain, but never fond of guns, especially when they’re being pointed at me due to certain ~unfolds a wing partially to gesture to it~ genetic defects.

CAPTAIN:

Of course they won’t be pointing guns at you; I promise. ~looks at the Doctor as if the notion’s ridiculous, but the Doctor’s comment makes him curious~ pardon my comment; but that seems like a pretty uncommon genetic defect.

DOCTOR:

It’s fine, though my concern is that they shoot someone else that means them no harm as I was quite nearly shot on the spot when I was coming in here. The wings are a result of an accident involving an energy my kind use to trick death, toxins, and a mutant bird.

CAPTAIN:

Someone else…? ~furrows his eyebrows, looking almost panicked~ who else is up there?

DOCTOR:

In the forest there’s a whole group of quite kind and concerned felines. They’re more afraid than dangerous, but they seem to trust your daughter as some sort of leader, call her “the Guardian”. ~shrugs~ they’re a bit too trusting, but otherwise harmless.

CAPTAIN:

~relaxes his shoulders, nodding~ yeah, okay. I’ll tell them to keep an eye out. You could stay here if you’d like, I’m just going to gather them up… ~turns and heads down the hallway~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~paces towards the opening in the wall, sitting on the ground and hoping to see the Master return soon~

 


	27. Solutions

 

MASTER:

~a few minutes later, the sound of the Master clambering down the branches comes from the hollow above, and he hops down onto the floor with a handful of leaves~ Doctor?

DOCTOR:

~stands, walking over to the Master with a curious smile~ yeah? What’d you get?

MASTER:

Take a look at this. ~shows the Doctor the leaves he has~ I took these off of the same plant. ~some of the leaves are horribly withered, others are healthy but look small, almost underdeveloped, though are different from what the normal shape of the leaf should be~

DOCTOR:

That’s odd. Love odd. Could the plant be changing for climate? Like, seasons? Or perhaps it’s like a cut. One tree dies but it heals, just a little different than how it was before.

MASTER:

My theory is… the entire forest is changing. Because of a chemical spill, maybe in the atmosphere. Here, smell it. ~offers one of the wilted leaves to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~sniffs the leaf curiously~ you know, their story is they were shot down, but shouldn’t they have come in at an angle, even with full thrusters in the opposite direction to whatever direction they fell in?

LEAF:

~reeks of unnatural toxins, as the Master had said~

MASTER:

Hm, yeah. ~looks at the Doctor with a sly grin~ it seems awfully intentional to have a base set up underground.

DOCTOR:

~nods~ and where are the trees that should have fallen? I think that perhaps we should pay the captain a visit. He’s been rounding up his crew, so we should have a proper audience, with guns.

MASTER:

Sounds lovely. ~mocks excitement, gathering up the leaves and decidedly stuffing them into his pocket~ shall we go find them?

DOCTOR:

~nods, turning to head back into the “ship”~ oh, this truly is a good time, though; danger and all!

MASTER:

Of course! ~smiles cheerfully, bounding to the Doctor’s side and reaching to hold his hand as they start down the hall~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s hand in his without hesitance as they make their way through the ship~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they follow the scent of the captain, which leads them through a door into a few other hallways and then through another door into a mess hall, where a crew of 8 are situated around a table~

CAPTAIN:

~turns around when the Doctor and the Master walk in~ oh—hello, I didn’t expect you to be coming here… well, this is the crew.

DOCTOR:

Hello! ~speaks cheerfully, as if nothing’s wrong~ apologies if we interrupted something, but we need a word with the captain.

CAPTAIN:

~steps away from them to saunter over to the Doctor~ alright then, what is it?

DOCTOR:

~responds as cheerily as he greeted them~ do you take us for fools, Captain?

CAPTAIN:

What are you talking about, Doctor? ~looks at the Doctor, confused~

MASTER:

~responds with a grin~ it’s pretty obvious you didn’t crash here.

DOCTOR:

~counts the flaws in the argument on his hand as he speaks~ no carnage, an underground base with an opening just under a hollowed and conveniently inverted tree, a changing forest, and how in Hell did your daughter end up wandering the forest completely unharmed after you were “shot down”? I’d love to believe you, but you’ve made that particular task quite difficult. ~turns to the Master, still smiling~ am I missing anything, Master?

MASTER:

~doesn’t have time to respond~

CAPTAIN:

~pulls his gun and the entirety of the crew follows almost immediately, and nine pistols are soon trained on the both of them~ that’s too bad, really, because you could’ve led us right to her; made our job easier.

MASTER:

~takes out his laser screwdriver and tenses up into a defensive stance~

DOCTOR:

~walks slowly and deliberately towards the Captain, following the path the barrel of his gun points in with a dark fire in his eyes~ do it, I dare you. Remember what I said about our race “cheating death”? Empty every barrel you have, and we’ll come back, and we’ll do far worse to you and your whole crew. ~never breaking eye-contact with the man~

CAPTAIN:

~keeps his gaze fearlessly on the Doctor, standing silently, then suddenly swinging a quick, hard, calculated blow to the side of the Doctor’s head~

DOCTOR:

~barely ducks the blow, attempting to grab the Captain’s arm with which he is holding the gun and twist it~

CAPTAIN:

~the force of the swing sends him off balance and he grunts in stifled pain as the Doctor twists his arm, though he’s already falling forward; wraps his other arm around the Doctor’s neck so he can’t move away as he lets his full weight fall on top of the relatively spindly Timelord, trying to pull his arm out of the Doctor’s grasp~

MASTER:

~runs over and picks up the Captain’s dropped gun, ordering curtly~ get off him.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces when they fall, keeping his grip on the arm until he hears the Master and figures he should make it possible for Captain Leeway to get up, most of the pain he feels from the fall being in his wings though he is certain he’s otherwise bruised~ I’d listen if I were you.

CAPTAIN:

~brings his arm close to himself, sitting up and slowly getting to his feet with an irritated glare over at the Master~

MASTER:

~tosses his laser into his left hand, holding both it and the gun ready~ ooh, double the fun. Now remember, for any one of you, ~gestures around to the crew with the gun, and they shrink back~ it’s much easier for you to die. And we’d like your attention.

DOCTOR:

~sits up~ right; so, there’s been a chemical leak in the air changing the forest. ~stands his wings drooping and touching the ground as if he forgot to fold them~ who wants to share what they know?

MASTER:

~his eyes are drawn to the Doctor out of concern as he stands and notices the limpness of the other Timelord’s wings~

CAPTAIN:

We know about the leak. ~he responds~ it was left by the people who had her before, when they realized she was more trouble than she was worth. And no, she’s not actually my daughter.

CREW:

~the crew members look at the captain warily, one of them lowering his gun slightly~ captain…

DOCTOR:

What’s so hazardous about a _child?_ ~notices the Master’s concern, giving him a reassuring look as he shifts the wings just enough to make it clear he can move them~

CAPTAIN:

This is business, alright? ~sounding exasperated~ her kind are a rare commodity, we were going for the entire population or at least a good group of 10, but they were more advanced than we expected, they escaped.

DOCTOR:

~is suddenly very glad that he didn’t pull his “last of the Timelords” speech~ then I suppose my only remaining question is if you’ll leave this planet willingly.

CAPTAIN:

~takes a thoughtful deep breath~ depends; is there a compensation offer for all the trouble?

MASTER:

~glares at the captain, dialing up his laser’s setting~

DOCTOR:

Hm… ~turns to the Master~ why don’t I hold the gun to the crowd while you decide on “compensation”? You know I don’t miss.

MASTER:

~grins~ thank you, but I don’t think that will be necessary. ~twirls his screwdriver in one hand, firing the gun and the laser at once to hit two of the crew members in one of their legs, looking to the captain~ how’s sparing their lives for compensation?

CAPTAIN:

~takes a step back in shock, then runs over to his crew~ o-okay, okay…. Just leave us alone…

DOCTOR:

Alright then, get moving! ~gives a large dismissive gesture to the group, assuming this base isn’t a ship as imbedded in the ground as it is~

CREW:

~helps their crippled comrades to their feet~

CAPTAIN:

~leads them out into the hallway with shame, not giving the Doctor or the Master a backwards glance~

DOCTOR:

~steps over to the Master, keeping an eye on the crew until they’ve left, asking~ hey, you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder, right?

MASTER:

~drops the gun, deactivating his laser screwdriver and putting it away in his pocket~ are you alright? Which one is it? ~pulls his sleeves up, ready to relocate what needs relocating~

DOCTOR:

The—back left one? ~folds his right wing with ease~ the left wing. Didn’t exactly want to make it clear how goddamn fragile these things are with the crew still pointing guns at us.

MASTER:

Hm… uh, alright… I can try. ~walks around behind the Doctor, gently feeling at the base of the Doctor’s wing and trying to find a good spot to hold onto it in order to push it back into place, fumbling a bit~ okay; ready?

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t find the Master’s general uncertainty at all comforting as he nods~ go ahead.

MASTER:

~tries to quickly press the joint back into place, but his leverage isn’t that good and it doesn’t snap back where it’s supposed to be; has to adjust his grip and push again to finish relocating the wing~ sorry…

DOCTOR:

~curses in Gallifreyan, grimacing and biting his lip as his wing is pushed back into place. Moves the wing a little, stretching it before folding it back~ it’s fine. Thank you.

MASTER:

No problem. ~steps back, looking up at the sound of a ship taking off on the surface~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the noise as well~ he repulses me… well, we should probably get to the surface and see what we can do about this chemical problem.

MASTER:

Yes… could we call the TARDIS over? I’d like to maybe test what’s gotten in these leaves. ~reaches into his pocket, taking his handful of leaves back out~

DOCTOR:

Sure. ~takes out a TARDIS key and sonic, calling her over~

TARDIS:

~happily phases in, glad the Doctor and the Master are both okay after she looks through what happened~

MASTER:

~smiles and jogs up to the door~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, opening the door~ you act like having guns pointed at me is abnormal!

MASTER:

Hm? ~glances back after he heads inside~ oh, her? ~continues on towards the first staircase, seeming unsure of where he’s going exactly~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~asks the TARDIS how things are at home, if everyone’s still asleep, closing the doors behind him and pacing up to the bench to sit on it~

MASTER:

~disappears into the hallway~

TARDIS:

~reports that everyone’s still asleep; it’s about 4 a.m. on Earth. Asks the Doctor when he plans to go to UNIT~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs indifferently, answering the TARDIS~ I don’t know; 6 is when they wanted me to come over last time.

TARDIS:

~suggests that the Doctor follows the Master to the lab, as he seems rather bored just sitting here~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~stands, walking in the direction he saw the Master go~ where is the lab, now?

TARDIS:

~gives directions for the first right, second left, then first door on the left~

DOCTOR:

~follows the TARDIS’ direction through her halls to the lab, walking into it once he gets there~

MASTER:

~seems to have found the lab on his own, currently setting up samples from each of the withered, normal, and altered leaves. Looks up when the Doctor comes in, giving a small smile~ hello.

DOCTOR:

~walks over to where the Master’s setting things up, stuffing his hands in his pockets~ hey. Thought I’d help out, seeing as how there’s not much else to do.

MASTER:

Sure; want these? ~pushes over a slide with a sample of the altered leaf along with the rest of the leaf it was taken from~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs indifferently, taking the slide and the leaf over to what looks like a microscope to look them over, though the device can zoom to the molecular level~

MASTER:

~takes the other leaves over to analyze them, working on the withered leaf first to try to see what he can find on the chemical~

PLANT:

~the Doctor finds evidence of an alteration in the DNA of the plant, and a specific immunity to the unnatural toxin~

DOCTOR:

Well, the forest is smart, I’ll give it that. Do you think it’s trying to protect them from the toxins? The feline people, I mean?

MASTER:

That would be my guess—what did you get on the leaf? Mutation, infestation? ~looks over at the Doctor, starting to gather up the specimens he has~

DOCTOR:

Immunity to the toxin; so very purposeful-looking mutation. ~turns off the microscope, taking his slide off~

MASTER:

So, the forest is changing. As I said. ~seems smug about his prediction being correct~ and apparently fixing itself—hold on. No, never mind. Shall we check the levels in the atmosphere? ~puts the leaves and slides away, already heading towards the door~

DOCTOR:

~follows, feeling as if they could have run off of the assumption in the first place but not commenting~

MASTER:

~heads down to the console room, bounding off of the bottom step of the stairs on his way to the console to set up a scan of the atmosphere~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and leans on the console but out of the Master’s way, recognizing a reason for all of this after a second as he watches the Master~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor after he’s set the TARDIS up for the scan, searching his gaze as if he expects he other Timelord to say something first~

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s gaze with a certain level of exasperation~ what.

MASTER:

Hm… nothing. ~shakes his head briefly and looks back at the monitor, smiling and sliding the screen around to the Doctor so he can see the results of the scan~

TARDIS:

~has information from over the past few hours, showing a significant negative correlation in the levels of the toxin~

DOCTOR:

So, shouldn’t it regulate itself in the end? The people should be returned when the atmosphere is clear.

MASTER:

Yep! Wonderful, isn’t it? ~walks around the console at a casual saunter~ I suppose we’re done here?

DOCTOR:

I suppose so. Back home, then? ~walks around to set new coordinates~ should still have, I don’t know, an hour and a half to kill before six. At that point, I should probably head to UNIT.

MASTER:

Alright. How long will you be there, do you think? ~just asks out of curiosity, ready to help fly the TARDIS but waiting for the Doctor to start first~

DOCTOR:

No clue, depends on what they want from me. ~sets coordinates for home and pulls the takeoff lever~

MASTER:

~handles a section of controls on the console as they fly, seeming generally cheerful~

DOCTOR:

~runs about the console, brushing past the Master on occasion until they land~ so; what do we do now?

MASTER:

We waste time until you have to leave. ~he responds matter-of-factly, smiling and stepping up to the Doctor, reaching forward to hold his hands~ we could explore the TARDIS a bit more, maybe.

DOCTOR:

Sure; we also never looked at those test cambers, so we could do that. ~holds the Master’s hands in return~

MASTER:

Yeah… ~looks down, running his thumbs across the Doctor’s knuckles~ hey… how are you doing with the drums?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates a little before answering~ alright… adventuring helps a little. As a distraction and because I have rules for when I’m out practically engrained in me by now.

MASTER:

Alright, well… I’m here, if you ever need help. ~lets go of one of the Doctor’s hands, resting his palm on the Doctor’s chest with spread fingers as he feels the pulse of the Doctor’s heartbeats~

DOCTOR:

~just watches the Master, sheer willpower keeping him still as he knows he has an hour and he could do anything he wants, really~ thank you.

MASTER:

~smiles~ no need. ~closes his eyes briefly, focusing on the rhythm before moving his hand away and leading the Doctor towards the staircase~ come on then!

DOCTOR:

~follows along with a smile, wondering which option they’re taking and what they’ll find diverting his attention for the moment~

MASTER:

~scales the steps, slowing a little as they pass the door to the Aperture-room, but walking past it decidedly~

DOCTOR:

~speaks after they pass the Aperture room~ so, where should we look? I mean, I suppose anywhere we haven’t looked yet is good.

MASTER:

Yep—how about this hall? ~turns left into a hall that they had passed before, slowing to walk comfortably beside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~veers towards the first door he sees on the right, seeing no reason to be selective as to which doors to go through~

MASTER:

~hadn’t expected the Doctor to suddenly change direction, stumbling slightly as they head to the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is a workshop, filled with the Doctor’s old tinkerings and spare parts for future ones~

DOCTOR:

~seems pleasantly surprised, letting go of the Master’s hand to look at all of his old devices, most of which look very makeshift and thrown together~

MASTER:

~looks intrigued, venturing inside the room and looking around curiously; picks up something that looks like a patched-together scanner and turns it on~ what does this do?

DEVICE:

~it goes ‘ding’ after a moment of whirring~

DOCTOR:

~glances over, having put his glasses on while the Master was looking around, grinning~ it goes ding when timey stuff happens. Goes ding anyway, sometimes. It also cooks popcorn and can pick up radio, I think. Though maybe that was something else…

MASTER:

~blinks at the Doctor, caught off-guard by his sudden change in character; laughs after a moment~ popcorn?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~happily continues to look around the room, picking up an unfinished device and looking it over~ though you could probably cook other things with it too.

MASTER:

~chuckles~ okay. ~sets it down and turns the device off, happily walking over to the Doctor to see what he’s doing~ how old are these things?

DOCTOR:

Some of them I made this regeneration, some of them are practically ancient, depends on the thing. ~turns the object over, it being the general size and shape of a tablet~ I don’t even remember what this thing was going to be. Looks a bit like the interior to an old sonic. An old prototype, mind you, I clearly condensed it quite a bit.

MASTER:

~comes up behind the Doctor, slinging one arm over the Doctor’s shoulder and resting his cheek on the side of his neck, careful not to lean forward too much into the Doctor’s wings~ seems like you haven’t tinkered in a while.

DOCTOR:

Unless you could rewiring portal guns and cameras. Last thing I made has to be the little one with the spinning disk that also goes “ding” but when there’s a disturbance in space, like wormholes. That was the trip where I got the psychic fortune-teller woman implying you’d be the death of me.

MASTER:

~he chuckles, almost nervously~ that’s yet to be disproven. ~brings his other hand to the Doctor’s hip, unable to really hug him from behind because of his wings~

DOCTOR:

~finds a button on the device, pressing it and dropping the device and fluffing up a little as it electrocutes him, though it does make the typical sonic whirring noise~

MASTER:

~jumps slightly as the device is dropped, leaning forward to peer over the Doctor’s shoulder~ what the hell? You okay?

DOCTOR:

I’m fine, the wires are just poorly insulated. ~his feathers gradually settle and he presses the button again to stop the noise, expecting the shock this time~

MASTER:

Alright… ~doesn’t lean forward as much, bringing his arms closer to his own chest as he turns his head to the side, resting on the nape of the Doctor’s neck~ they’re quite soft… ~murmuring almost inaudibly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he responds~ thank you? I’ll take that as a compliment. ~turns his head to look at the Master~ should we move on to the next room? I don’t have any really active projects here now.

MASTER:

~steps back a little, giving a small nod~ I suppose. ~smiles, turning to walk out of the room and back out into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master out of his workshop, closing the door behind him before catching up to walk at the Master’s side~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor briefly before approaching the door to another room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it has a strange, asymmetrical layout inside with lots of cushioned shelves on the walls and blankets and large cushions scattered across the floor, giving off a homely feeling; it doesn’t seem to have a specific purpose~

DOCTOR:

~walks in curiously, gaining a little bit of a smile as he looks around~ hm. It’s nice!

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor inside, scanning the room with his eyes for a moment before slipping off his shoes and bounding forward into the sea of cushions, sitting down in the middle of one and looking up at the Doctor with a grin~ it is!

DOCTOR:

~purposefully falls back on one of the larger cushions, pleasantly surprised when it gives enough to not hurt his wings at all, which he subconsciously spread partially when falling~

MASTER:

~crawls over to the Doctor, sitting cross-legged on a cushion right next to his~ comfy?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~smiles over at the Master~ first time I’ve enjoyed laying on my back since the wing incident!

MASTER:

~hesitantly crawls onto the Doctor’s cushion, sitting on his knees near the end closer to the Doctor’s feet so he’s not on top of the other Timelord’s wings, returning the smile~ maybe we should bring one of these into your room, then.

DOCTOR:

~brings the wing closer to the Master closer to himself so the Master can lay down if he wants to, shrugging~ maybe. Though I might as well just sleep here, at that rate.

MASTER:

~leans forward and settles down onto the cushion, his head resting on the Doctor’s hip as he curls himself up at the other Timelord’s side with one arm across his lap, closing his eyes contentedly~

DOCTOR:

~closes his own eyes as well, relaxing though he’s nowhere near sleep, speaking after a moment decidedly~ …I don’t care if you’re the death of me.

MASTER:  
~gives an amused hum, nuzzling the Doctor’s hip slightly; the Doctor can feel the slight tremor in the Master’s hand that rests on his leg, though in a few minutes the Master has fallen asleep~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master sleep for the moment, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling though he knows it’s a bad idea to be inactive, deciding he’ll wake up the Master in half an hour if he sleeps that long. Smiles softly at the Master for now~

MASTER:

~his mind nudges against the Doctor’s, almost like it’s force of habit, but the interaction goes no further than that and he sleeps normally for the rest of the half an hour~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t mind the interaction and nudges the Master awake as he had planned after thirty minutes~ Master, wake up.

MASTER:

~shifts, sitting up slightly and bringing his other hand to his head, blinking his eyes open~ oh… ~realizing he had unintentionally fallen asleep, sits up fully~

DOCTOR:

~sits up and stretches, having laid still so the Master could sleep~

MASTER:

~rubbing his forehead~ sorry, I really didn’t mean to do that… how long did you let me sleep?

DOCTOR:

Half an hour or so? It’s fine. ~stands up off of the cushion, making the response sound perfectly casual~

MASTER:

~smiles up at the Doctor gratefully, his hand shaking as he lowers it from his head and gets to his feet~ we could look around a bit more…

DOCTOR:

~shoves his hands in his pockets, a little distracted by the Master’s hand~ certainly. We probably have plenty of time still.

MASTER:

~realizes his hand is shaking, putting it into his hoodie pocket and giving a small smile~ alright, then. ~heads out of the room to continue their exploration down this hallway~

DOCTOR:

~walks alongside the Master, asking hesitantly~ what about you, though, have you been alright? ~a little guilt seeps into his tone for leaving the Master to handle the addiction and personalities on his own~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor a little sharply, sighing~ I’ve been fine. ~puts his other hand into his pocket as well~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze drops to the floor at the look the Master gives him, knowing he really should have stayed and remembering telling Alan he’d be back in minutes~ …and Alan?

MASTER:

~seems uncomfortable, walking up to the next door in the hall and opening it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside is a small cinema~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the floor at the Master in apologetic concern before walking into his little cinema~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor into the room quietly, clearing his throat after a moment to speak~ Alan… hasn’t mentioned you for at least 24 hours. It’s like he’s forgotten.

DOCTOR:

~stops entirely, turning to the Master with every hope that he heard him wrong~ what? ~shakes his head, convincing himself that perhaps Alan’s just angry with him or has had his mind occupied with other things~

MASTER:

I thought he’d just stopped worrying about it, so I let it be, but… ~glances to the side~ I don’t think he’s pretending.

DOCTOR:

~is silent for a moment, going to sit down and speaking just above a whisper~ serves me right… I’ll see him when we get back, and he’ll either see his dad or a stranger, and we’ll go from there.

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor to sit down next to him, reaching over to bring an arm around the Doctor’s shoulders and draw him into a hug~ hey, it’s not your fault, right? You didn’t intend to be gone so long.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, trying to get the Master to understand his distress is rooted deeper than the immediate problem~ I knew what the consequences could be and flew off anyway; it’s always the same pattern, Master. Old dog, old tricks.

MASTER:

~only pulls the Doctor closer, murmuring to him~ I don’t blame you for any of that.

DOCTOR:

~his voice is near inaudible when he speaks up, carefully bringing his arms around the Master~ I don’t want to lose this again…

MASTER:

~rests his head on the Doctor’s shoulder, closing his eyes and remaining silent despite having heard the other Timelord’s comment~

DOCTOR:

~lets a tear fall to the Master’s shoulder, sniffling as he pulls back to drag a sleeve across his face and recollect himself, forcing a chuckle~ well this won’t do for UNIT, will it?

MASTER:

~gives a concerned smile, reaching forward to take the Doctor’s glasses off and clean them with the fabric of his shirt~ is there anything I could do? I’d rather not be sitting around the house another day waiting for you to come back. ~attempts a humorous tone, finishing with the glasses and handing them back~

DOCTOR:

~takes the glasses with a thankful nod, putting them on~ you can take the TARDIS; I don’t think UNIT would like you helping out and Alan needs someone around—I almost forgot, how’s Si’nuitelle?

MASTER:

~smiles more genuinely~ she’s doing alright—we got a second set of clothes for her to wear, and she’s fine with the illnesses—except for the ~gestures to his arm to indicate the location~ cellulitis infection…

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ I can grab something for that from the medicine room.

MASTER:

~nods back, looking down and to the side for a moment~ could you… at least come see Alan before you go? Sooner would be better than later, I think.

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly~ yeah, probably. ~honestly dreading seeing Alan look at him completely blankly even though he can’t be certain it’ll happen~

MASTER:

Right… ~stands up, looking back at the Doctor~ you know where the medicine room is?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second before nodding~ yeah, I remember where it is. ~stands to leave the room~

MASTER:

~shivers and gives a nearly inaudible whimper, walking behind the Doctor as they head to the medicine room~

DOCTOR:

~sighs as he walks back the way they came, speaking in concern and hoping the Master doesn’t lie~ Master-… how bad is it? Really.

MASTER:

~his step falters and he shakily sinks to his knees, not holding himself back anymore as he curls up into a shivering heap~ I-I feel sick…

DOCTOR:

~stops and kneels next to the Master, wrapping his arms around him and checking his pulse as subtly as he can~ do you want—do you need help…?

MASTER:

~his hearts beat faster than normal~ y-yes… ~he manages, grasping at his hair with his shaking hands~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~closes his eyes, taking a second to let himself not feel guilty while he’s doing what he has to, standing for the leverage to kick the Master to the side~

MASTER:

~the force of the kick sends him rolling onto his back, grimacing and holding his side in pain as he turns onto his side to curl up and face away from the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~steps over to the Master, contemplating him before kneeling beside him, bringing a hand to his shoulder to pull him closer, bringing a hand to the back of his head to touch foreheads with him telepathically waiting a moment to be shut out or let in~

MASTER:  
~flinches slightly, knowing he’s vulnerable to telepathic forms of torture if he lets the Doctor in, but he doesn’t move away, taking down his mental walls after a moment to open his mind for the other Timelord, shaking~

DOCTOR:

~extracts his own hurt from what he remembers of the dreams in his own mind so he’s not adding to the Master’s memory confusion before bringing it into the Master’s mind and letting him feel the lashing of his own whip and how heavily his callousness weighed on the Doctor in their dreams~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes tightly and cries out, grabbing at the Doctor’s clothes and gripping them until he’s shaking from the physical strain alone. In a moment he’s crying, shuddering with sobs and whimpers as he just tries to curl up against the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~stops after a moment, taking the pain he had given the Master and putting it all back in the proper memories inside of his head, taking his hand away from the back of the Master’s head so he can move away if he wants~

MASTER:

~relaxes slightly, though he continues to cry softly, his hand coming up to the back of the Doctor’s head and gripping his hair as he pushes back against the other Timelord’s mind, trying to get in~

DOCTOR:

~surprised, lets the Master in with little hesitation though he’s not sure what to expect~

MASTER:

~almost angrily gathers up his own memories of the dreams from his perspective and pushes them into the Doctor’s mind; every bit of guilt and hurt he felt at the Doctor’s pain and distress, the inability to stop despite wanting to, how he sacrificed sleep on most nights, tried to work towards an alternative by getting up to cut on the night before Christmas, and spent every waking hour trying to act as if nothing happened out of cowardice~

DOCTOR:

~takes in the memories without pulling back, seeming to accept them as a guilty man would accept punishment~ Master, the only thing I ever blamed you for was abusing the mental link… I’m sorry, but I knew it’d hurt you enough… ~just now realizing he’s crying as well as he opens his eyes~

MASTER:

~he lets up, taking his memories back and gripping the Doctor’s hair tighter, moving his head away to bury his face into the Doctor’s shoulder where he can focus on recollecting himself. Telepathically apologizes to the Doctor in return, just seeming spent~

DOCTOR:

~gently declines the apology, just trying to be a comforting presence for the Master, liking how close their minds feel at the moment despite circumstance~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, allowing himself to relax after a moment and release his grip on the Doctor to wipe his face on his sleeve, finding the telepathic connection to be a great comfort~

DOCTOR:

~gives a moment of thought before rebuilding just his half of the link so the Master could reestablish it if he so wished~

MASTER:

~lifts his head in surprise as he realizes what the Doctor’s doing, leaning up against the side of the Doctor’s head and closing up his eyes as he fixes his end, reaching out to the Doctor to connect to him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little as they fix the link, running a hand gently through the Master’s hair, wiping his own tears away with his other arm’s sleeve~

MASTER:

~brings his arms up and around the Doctor’s neck, murmuring softly into the Doctor’s ear a simple question~ why?

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a joking tone~ I’m not dead yet. ~shakes his head~ no, mostly because you worry me to death and I don’t want to be limited to when I’m physically here for you.

MASTER:

Aww, I’m flattered, Doctor. ~he jokes back, though he really does appreciate the gesture more than he can say, and the Doctor can feel that through the link now. Closes his eyes, burrowing between his arm and the Doctor’s neck contentedly~

DOCTOR:

~feels far less alone with the link in his mind, backing off of the Master after a moment~ we should probably go get that medicine.

MASTER:

Oh—right. ~nods in understanding, letting go of the Doctor and coming to his feet, his movements almost entirely steadied~

 


	28. President of the World

 

DOCTOR:

~stands up, brushing himself off, speaking casually as he starts in the direction they had been walking~ so, how’s that addiction now?

MASTER:

Well, it’s still there, and probably no better; but satiated for now. ~smirks at his own response, catching up with the Doctor and walking at his side~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, chuckling~ I don’t know, you seem to have a quite severe condition referred to as “SAR” or “Smart Ass Remarks”.

MASTER:

~grins~ only a true SAR sufferer could make such a diagnosis, Doctor. ~chuckles to himself~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly at that as they walk into the console room~ fair enough!

MASTER:

~smiles over at the Doctor, reaching out to hold his hand and feel the presence of the other Timelord’s mind through the link, closing his eyes briefly before heading down the stairs and across the console room~

DOCTOR:

~closes his hand around the Master’s, a bit of mental hesitant turmoil evident to the Master due to the Doctor having gotten used to being alone in his mind~

MASTER:

~smiles reassuringly as he searches for what exactly is bothering the Doctor, trying to seem curious rather than invasive. Walks up to the other set of stairs~

DOCTOR:

~continues to walk with the Master, gently nudging the Master away mentally~ I was just thinking… I wouldn’t mind going through more of those dreams. I mean, it’s certainly better than a number of the alternatives when it comes to my nightmares, and you say it helps…

MASTER:

It does… but would you really be okay with that? ~sounds almost disbelieving, backing off from the Doctor’s mind respectfully~

DOCTOR:

~walks into and starts down the other hallway~ It seems like our best option to me, yeah… ~speculates that the Master may just subconsciously do it either way, considering his 30-minute nap~

MASTER:

~pauses for a moment, offering quietly~ I could help with good dreams, too…

DOCTOR:

All the better! ~smiles over at the Master, mentally making sure he knows he really is okay with him controlling his dreams~

MASTER:

~smiles back, though he holds the Doctor’s hand a little tighter and shrinks in on himself to seem smaller~

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention to where he’s walking as they near the med room, thinking through what exactly he should give Si’nuitelle~

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor’s hand so they can walk in, realizing the Doctor’s going to have to leave soon~

DOCTOR:

~his demeanor shifts a little, seeming more professional as he walks up to a set of cabinets~ so, I haven’t looked at it for a while; has the cellulitis spread, is it leaking, is it painful, is it swollen, etcetera?

MASTER:

Well it’s definitely spread, more painful than it was, I don’t think there’s any ‘leaking’ or swelling… ~easily replies to each of the Doctor’s inquiries, watching him~

DOCTOR:

Hm… it’s just on her arm, though, right? ~looking through a cupboard of pill bottles with small labels on the caps in varying languages~

MASTER:

Yes. ~stops next to one of the counters lining the curved walls to wait for the Doctor to find the necessary medicine~

DOCTOR:

~takes the pill bottle, checking the label, opening it and sniffing before closing it and nodding~ doesn’t sound too bad, not enough to make me take drastic measures though there is an IV and a surgery that can be done if it comes to that. By what you’re telling me, she should be alright if she takes one of these every twelve hours or so for a little more than a week. Nine days, I’d estimate from what you’ve said, though this is all as long as it doesn’t get worse.

MASTER:

~nods slightly, waiting for any other specific instructions in case there are more~

DOCTOR:

~turns to leave the room with the bottle as he adds~ she should rest the arm as much as possible, as well.

MASTER:

~turns and follows behind the Doctor, hands in his pocket~ right.

DOCTOR:

~walks back down the hallway, feeling he has given and received sufficient information~

MASTER:

~walks behind the Doctor and down the stairs into the console room, looking over at the TARDIS doors and then over a the Doctor before approaching them to go back to the house~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, still carrying the pill bottle, anxiousness arising in him as he knows he’ll have to face Alan whatever the circumstances turn out to be~

MASTER:

~steps out of the TARDIS, looking back at the Doctor sympathetically before walking up to the door to the house, taking out his key to unlock it though he finds the action just re-locks the door, muttering to himself with a bit of irritation as he turns the key a second time and steps inside~

DOCTOR:

~closes the TARDIS doors before heading inside after the Master, closing that door as well. Hands the pill bottle to the Master~ I don’t know where would be the best place to keep these.

MASTER:

~takes the pill bottle, heading up the stairs~ I’ll find a place. ~puts it in his pocket, making his way to Alan’s room and opening the door carefully~

ALAN:

~the little Timelord is fast asleep, tangled up in his sheets~

MASTER:

Hey, Alan; wake up, Daddy’s home… ~goes over and nudges Alan awake~

ALAN:

~he groans quietly and turns away from his Father, rubbing his eyes sleepily~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, just standing in the doorway of Alan’s room for a second before managing to step in and speak~ Alan… the—the wings are still here, like I said they would be…

ALAN:

Hmn? ~he responds groggily, sitting up and blinking to look around in the darkness~ Daddy?

MASTER:

~sits next to him on the bed, exceedingly troubled by their son’s reaction~

ALAN:

~leans over to rest his head on the Master’s shoulder~ do I have to get up _already…_

DOCTOR:

A-Alan, it’s me, your dad-! ~his voice breaks and he can’t seem to get himself to move, just standing there and desperately watching his family~ I-I came back…

MASTER:

~distressed by the Doctor’s state, turns to pick up Alan and set him down on his feet next to the bed, nudging him towards the Doctor~

ALAN:

~the child yawns and walks up to him, hands extended until he bumps into the Doctor~ _there_ you are! ~he giggles, reaching up as a request to be carried~ is the… TAR-…DIS here too? ~seems to take a moment to recall her name~

DOCTOR:

~picks Alan up, holding him close in relief~ yes, yeah, she is… did you forget?

ALAN:

Woahhh! ~he exclaims in surprise and awe as he peers over the Doctor’s shoulder, reaching down to grab at the Doctor’s wings as he considers the discovery more important than the Doctor’s question~

MASTER:

~stands up, worried~

DOCTOR:

Hey! ~his wings fluff up in surprise but his voice comes softly, saddened by Alan’s reaction~ don’t grab them, please.

ALAN:

~brings his hands back up to rest around the Doctor’s neck, though he’s still staring at them~ sorry, Daddy.

MASTER:

~sighs lightly, coming up to wrap his arms around Alan and the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~just accepts the hug for a second before speaking~ w-why don’t we all head to the TARDIS, eh? So you can say hi to her; I’m sure she missed you.

MASTER:

Sounds good… ~he murmurs~

ALAN:

~chirrups happily~ yeah!

MASTER:

~lets go of the two of them, meeting the Doctor’s gaze in understanding~

DOCTOR:

~turns to carry Alan out, far more careful on his way down the steps this time~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor and Alan down the stairs~

ALAN:

~murmurs quietly as they walk~ shh, shh…

DOCTOR:

~opens the door when they get to it, keeping himself mentally composed for Alan though he realized the child hasn’t reacted to his mental state at all~

ALAN:

~closes his eyes and relaxes against the Doctor, looking ready to just fall back asleep~

MASTER:

~closes the front door gently behind them, but doesn’t go through the trouble of locking it~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the TARDIS, letting her know the problem at hand as he opens her doors, asking her to see if she can figure out what’s wrong with Alan as they walk in~

TARDIS:

~quickly obliges, worried for Alan~

ALAN:

~opens his eyes after a moment, looking around in surprise at the TARDIS interior~ Daddy—what happened to her?

DOCTOR:

Remember when the dragons were on Earth? A hole was blown into the console room, so she fixed it in a similar way to how we… ~hesitates, remembering Alan’s sort of PTSD when it comes to regeneration~ regenerate.

ALAN:

O-oh. ~grips the back of the Doctor’s tailcoat, looking over the Doctor’s shoulder at the Master as he walks behind the Doctor and relaxing after a moment~

TARDIS:

~seems hesitant to give the Doctor what she’s found~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the TARDIS column in concern, knowing her hesitance can’t mean anything good~ …what is it.

TARDIS:

~gives in, telling the Doctor that Alan’s memory loss from after the surgery wasn’t just a one-time side effect, he’s going to have occasional problems forming new long-term memories; something must’ve gone wrong in the zero room healing process, it wasn’t the Doctor’s fault~

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly, setting Alan down so he can think properly without scaring the poor child, pacing the console room whilst informing the Master, mentally reasoning to the TARDIS that this sounds like something that can be helped; there are hundreds of millions of people who have memory based disorders, certainly there are ways to handle it~

MASTER:

~walks over to lean on the console, watching the Doctor pace back and forth; suggests that they could teach Alan to use his mental skills as a Timelord to be able to sense when he’s forgotten something, which might be able to help him recover memories~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little at the idea, suggesting that they have him write things down or at least go over events in his head once they happen to avoid him forgetting in the first place as well~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, believing for the moment that they can really do something to help this time~

ALAN:

Daddy, why’d you go? ~he asks quietly, sitting on the glass floor around the console and poking it to see his fingerprints smudge it~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan with a soft smile, answering~ I went to clear my head and save some people. I only meant to take a few minutes. ~glances at the Master, offering to explain the issue to Alan~

MASTER:

~nods slightly, gesturing to Alan~ go ahead.

ALAN:

~doesn’t look up, patting his hand against the glass~

DOCTOR:

Alan… ~walks over and crouches down to be at eye-level~ do you remember when you woke up in that white operation room on the TARDIS?

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor as if he just realized he was being talked to, looking thoughtful for a moment before nodding slowly~ mhm.

DOCTOR:

Well something happened that wasn’t quite right when your brain healed… you have some long-term memory loss. It means you’ll have trouble remembering things that happen a while after they happened.

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor in confusion, turning to sit facing his dad~ but I remember lots of things. What do you mean…?

DOCTOR:

That’s good, I’m glad! But you seemed to have trouble remembering the TARDIS and I, along with my wings. It’s not everything, and it sounds manageable, but it will take some work for you to form long-term memories now.

ALAN:

Since when’d you get wings? ~he asks in disbelief, not grasping the fact that if he doesn’t remember something it doesn’t necessarily mean it didn’t happen~

MASTER:

~steps away from the console~ just a few days ago, Alan. After we visited Aperture… ~trails off, worry festering in his mind~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands to either side of Alan’s head, keeping himself calm as he telepathically presents the memory to Alan, showing the whole sequence of what happened before he left~

ALAN:

~blinks and looks at the floor, his unguarded mind buzzing with a couple of emotions that just end up merging into a simple fear, and he pushes the Doctor’s hands away from his head~

DOCTOR:

~leaves Alan’s mind completely, bringing his hands to the floor and giving Alan a second to process the situation before speaking softly~ your Father and I are going to try to help you remember things, alright?

ALAN:

~brings his hands up to his head, curling downward and resting his elbows on the floor as his distress shows on his face~ b-but, if I can’t remember… ~he starts to cry~

DOCTOR:

Shh… ~his calm and collected façade falters when Alan curls down to cry, not only because he’s crying but because it reminds him of the Master a little too much~ Alan, I promise you, we can help this, alright? Just… you can remember, it’s just going to be a little difficult.

MASTER:

~comes over and kneels down to bring an arm around Alan, rubbing his back~ it’ll be alright. We’ll work at it until you’re better.

ALAN:

~sniffles for a while, eventually quieting down and mumbling~ okay.

DOCTOR:

~nods, kneeling as crouching has gotten pointlessly strenuous~ alright… I’m going to have to leave again, but only for a few hours. I’ll be at UNIT and your father can contact me if anything happens, or you just want to say hi; alright, Alan?

ALAN:

~sits up, wiping his face as he responds~ alright.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, pulling Alan into a small hug before standing up; looks to the Doctor, asking for clarification on the Doctor’s offer to let him take the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~stands as well, looking over at the Master as he goes to set coordinates for UNIT, suggesting~ we can fly there now and you can fly her back.

MASTER:

~nods~ sounds good. ~looks down at Alan with a hint of worry~

ALAN:

~gets up, going to the Master and hugging him from the side in search of comfort~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the takeoff lever, flying feeling like a stress reliever at the moment as he goes through all the usual motions~

MASTER:

~grimaces slightly as Alan squeezes his side, stepping to catch his balance as the TARDIS takes off and ruffling Alan’s hair in reassurance, his other hand reaching back to steady himself on a railing~

DOCTOR:

~runs around until he lands the TARDIS, walking over to hug Alan and the Master~ I’ll see you when I get back!

MASTER:

~brings his arm away from the railing to return the Doctor’s hug, smiling~ see you. I’ll bring the TARDIS over when you’re done?

ALAN:

~reaches a hand up to hold onto the edge of the Doctor’s tailcoat~ bye, Daddy…

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~steps back, ruffling Alan’s hair as he turns to head out of the TARDIS’ front door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as soon as he exits there are five armed soldiers stationed around the TARDIS, their guns at the ready; in a moment the Master’s voice comes through the TARDIS speakers~

MASTER:

~sounding teasing to the point of sarcasm~ have a good day at work, dear.

SOLDIERS:

~the UNIT soldiers falter~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, rolling his eyes~ and they say _I’m_ dramatic! ~opens the door slightly, calling back with a smirk~ I will! ~closes the door again, turning his focus to the soldiers~ you wanted me for a job?

TARDIS:

~takes off after the Doctor closes the doors, dematerializing~

SOLDIERS:

~remain stationed until Kate walks through, dismissing them~

KATE:

Ah, Doctor. On time for the interview. You’ve got some- ~breaks off, noticing the Doctor’s wings~ _explaining_ to do, it seems.

DOCTOR:

~nods, explaining~ I went off on one of my trips, there was a disturbance in time, it landed me two days late. I apologize, I’ll do my best to—oh; or are you talking about these? ~extends his wings to gesture to them~

SOLDIERS:

~there’s a chorus of bullets being loaded as the soldiers raise their guns~

KATE:

~waves them down, looking at the Doctor’s wings with intrigue~ I was; but please don’t do that, you’ll provoke someone. Come with me. ~turns and glares at the soldiers, setting off at a purposeful stride~

DOCTOR:

~folds his wings, seeming amused as he follows Kate~ what’d they think I was going to do? If wings scare your soldiers into shooting your allies you need to rethink their training, I hardly know how to move the damned things.

KATE:

It’s a rather unexpected thing to find you with an extra set of limbs, in any situation. ~heads to an elevator, letting the Doctor in and bringing them up a few floors to a more office-like area~ I take it they’re not temporary?

DOCTOR:

~gives a helpless shrug~ the story is, the Master and I were in Aperture looking for the White Point Star, and I knocked over some sort of toxic chemical and what seemed like jarred regeneration energy and there was a kind of mutated sparrow nearby. The materials mix, the bird dies, and the tainted regeneration energy gravitates to the nearest Timelord: me. Next thing I knew I was laying on a bed with the Master cursing as he ordered my feathers. I have never had an extra set of limbs before, for clarification.

KATE:

~walks up to a conference room and heads inside, walking around the table and standing behind a woman sitting at the table with a small stack of papers at the ready. Kate gestures to a seat across from them~ please, take a seat.

DOCTOR:

~sits down in the seat~ alright, though I don’t know why you’re interviewing me when you practically stalk me.

WOMAN:

This isn’t exactly a regular interview. ~the woman sitting across from him states, pulling the first file off of the stack and opening it, turning it around then sliding it over to him~ these are the documents on the international decision agreed upon by UNIT and the UN—in summary, in the event of a full-scale invasion, the Doctor will be inducted as the President of the Earth and hereby have authority over every nation state and army in representation of the human race. ~she sits back, folding her hands~

DOCTOR:

~looks into the file, honestly and visibly surprised~ I mean, that’s an honor and a privilege, but there have been several full-scale invasions and at the same time no current one, so… ~leaves the question of the relevance of the statement open~

KATE:

We never had the time to sit you down and tell you. Besides, it’s been a relatively recent decision, and you’re obviously not being inducted right this moment. ~she responds, reaching forward to take the file away from the Doctor and put it next to the stack~ and now, these. ~takes the next file, dropping it in front of the Doctor and a few of the Doctor’s forged documents slide out of it~

DOCTOR:

Obviously. ~looks at the documents, opening the new file~ what about these? Besides the forgery, that’s obvious to you and me.

KATE:

They’re a mess. We’re going to have to get you some official documents. ~she pauses for a moment, reaching forward to push the certificate of marriage out of the pile, raising her eyebrows at the Doctor as if to say “really?”~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, knowing his forgery was a little rushed~ I had to give the landlord something, she didn’t know better, it worked for the time being. Clearly they won’t work forever, I didn’t intend to use them forever.

KATE:

~nods in understanding~ we know. We can get them fixed discreetly enough. ~pushes the documents aside~

WOMAN:

~slides the last group of papers over to the Doctor~ a contract, for the job. You’ll want to read it. ~places a pen in front of the Doctor as well~

DOCTOR:

Alright, I appreciate it. ~speaks as he starts to carefully read the contract, asking~ do I sign this authentically or in English?

KATE:

~gives a tight smile~ however you like.

CONTRACT:

~details the work hours, monthly pay, a confidentiality agreement, terms specifying that if he’s missing for more than two months they won’t keep paying him, if he’s AWOL for a week they can commandeer the property his home is on and those living there. As an employee of UNIT he’ll be entrusted with monitoring the Master and reporting any concerns to the organization, while they reserve the right to interfere only if the Doctor can no longer monitor him reliably~

DOCTOR:

~ponders over the document, running solely the bit about if he’s gone for a week by the Master as that’s the only thing that he was a real problem with~

MASTER:

~seems caught off-guard at being contacted, not used to the link just yet; he seems wary, asking the Doctor if there’s some way he can negotiate around that or extend the time~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the contract~ the TARDIS can arrive rather late with even a small distortion in time; I think a week is a pretty short time limit to put on essentially taking my family into custody. I understand your concerns when it comes to the Master, but he wouldn’t hurt anyone but himself unprovoked.

KATE:

What do you suggest we do instead, then? ~she asks impatiently~

DOCTOR:

I won’t ask that you not keep an eye on them, seeing as how that keeps them safe as well, but—I don’t know, visit. Bug the place, even, if you’re that worried after only a week. But I don’t see how my family, most of which is essentially disabled, is such a security threat to you anyway.

KATE:

~looks thoughtful, glancing at the other woman who seems essentially apathetic, before answering the Doctor decidedly~ we’ll see what we can do.

DOCTOR:

Okay… the statement is still on the paper you’re asking me to sign, though, and—if I understand contracts—signing it would give my acceptance and approval of it.

KATE:

Right then, give it here. ~she responds on the edge of exasperation, taking the pen and the contract to cross out the paragraph about them commandeering the property~ better? ~pushes the pen and paper back to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes the pen and promptly signs “the Doctor” in English cursive~ yes, thank you. ~informing the Master that he managed to get out of that part of the contract~

WOMAN:

~takes the contract and gathers up the files back into a neat stack, standing up to leave the room with them~

KATE:

~rests her palms on the table~ good, that’s over with. How about a bit of orientation?

DOCTOR:

Sounds good to me. ~stands, assuming they’ll be leaving the room for ‘orientation’~

KATE:

~gives a gesture for the Doctor to wait, heading towards the doors~ hold on. I’ll go get someone.

DOCTOR:

~waits compliantly, fiddling with anything he can see but putting everything back where he found it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in only a few minutes, a man dressed in simple work clothes arrives to take the Doctor and show him around, not seeming surprised by the wings~

DOCTOR:

Hello! ~speaks once the man walks in~ I’m the Doctor!

MAN:

Hallo. ~the man smiles politely, his accent Northern~ I’m Tom. I’ll be showing you around? ~he gestures to the door~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at Tom, starting towards the door~ then thank you, Tom! ~leaves the room before adding in a lighthearted tone~ my only request is that you refrain from any bird jokes.

TOM:

~chuckles as he walks back out of the door~ oh, sure. No problem. ~he shows the Doctor around the area, telling him about various meeting rooms where certain groups of officials gather, Kate’s office, and other influential employees of UNIT’s offices in this area of HQ~

DOCTOR:

~listens to Tom’s explanations, following him to each of the offices~ so, what do you do?

TOM:

Oh, I help out with diplomatic organization between UNIT bases, sometimes I monitor the research department. The positions here are sometimes flexible like that. ~leads the Doctor down to the ground floor, where supplies are being driven in by a truck into the storehouse-like room and other items are being towed around, while rows of military and private planes wait outside by the runway~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the area as they walk~ hey, as long as you’re proficient in each of them, it shouldn’t matter. Sounds like an interesting enough set of jobs.

TOM:

Yes- ~is interrupted~

MARTHA:

~calls to the Doctor as she passes him~ Hey, Doctor! Nice wings! ~waves, chuckling and continuing on her way~

DOCTOR:

~happily waves back at Martha, calling~ thanks! ~before turning his attention back to Tom~ sorry, yes?

TOM:

~jumps back into explanation about the area, mentioning the aircraft outside briefly and the helicopter pads above them on the rooftop before moving on to the military-based quadrant of HQ, which starts up a set of stairs~

DOCTOR:

~follows Tom, nodding occasionally at his explanations and taking in the information~

TOM:

~glosses over the military sector of UNIT, mentioning places like the Black Archive and introducing the Doctor to the top military personnel of the area, but he doesn’t go into great detail~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t feel the need to know more about UNIT’s military than he’s told, being respectful for his first day as he knows first impressions are unreasonably important to humans, appreciating the lack of focus on his collar in relations to last time he was at UNIT~

TOM:

~then moves on to the part of HQ where the majority of the people are wearing lab coats, moving through white rooms adorned with various alien specimens of technology and relics that were left behind~ and this is UNIT’s research facility.

DOCTOR:

~nods, seeming more on edge than he was with the military or anywhere else~ clearly. ~looks around briefly before seeming to realize something~ any telepathic devices? Specifically, telepathic storage?

TOM:

I’ll have to check on that. ~states thoughtfully, leading the Doctor through a variety of labs where experiments are being conducted~

DOCTOR:

~speaks as they walk, having to occasionally remind himself that he’s safe and in UNIT~ Alright; I was just wondering. Haven’t had a need for such a thing before, wasn’t too fond of using telepathy for more than communicating with the TARDIS.

TOM:

And you have a need for it now…? ~inquires almost hesitantly, walking out of the lab they’re in~

DOCTOR:

I could use it… enough to ask UNIT for a favor. ~pauses before stating~ speaking strictly off-record, things haven’t been going the best back home.

TOM:

Oh… I’m sorry. ~speaks sympathetically, to be polite, showing the Doctor out of the research facility~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow Tom, speaking dismissively~ I might have something at home anyway.

TOM:

~nods, continuing the tour into areas outside and showing the Doctor the helicopters and the various methods of transportation that UNIT uses~

DOCTOR:

~follows and nods, tuning out out of boredom at a certain point and asking the Master how things are going~

MASTER:

~seems happy to talk to with the Doctor, as he’s been gone for a good three hours by now; reports that Alan’s still a little upset, but he’s got it handled, and they had a little outing for breakfast~

DOCTOR:

~states that that sounds nice, reporting that he’s currently getting gradually bored to death by a head of research named Tom who’s been told to give him a tour~

MASTER:

~seems amused by the Doctor’s description, teasing him and reminding him that he’ll have to go back to this every day; is he sure he’ll survive?~

DOCTOR:

~tries to keep some track of what Tom is saying as he answers with the fact that they haven’t even specified what his job entails, exactly, let alone giving him something to _do~_

TOM:

~nudges the Doctor, restating himself to make sure he was heard~ I’d avoid landing your TARDIS here, Doctor, it could be a safety concern for places going in and out.

DOCTOR:

~nods, responding to Tom~ of course. It’d be inconvenient as a place to land her either way.

TOM:

~smiles slightly, leading them back inside while continuing to talk about daily procedures~

MASTER:

~realizes he forgot to finish what he was going to tell the Doctor when he came back and called UNIT before their adventure; proudly tells him that his own job interview was successful, which he had gotten moved up when he didn’t know when the Doctor would be back~

DOCTOR:

~surprised by the news, congratulates the Master on the successful interview, commenting that UNIT offered—insisted, really—to get them official documents as opposed to his hastily forged papers~

MASTER:

~the link goes thoughtfully quiet, as the Master remembers what was in the stack of documents they made up; after a moment he decides not to ask his question and simply respond with “sounds good to me”~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow Tom around and listen to him (more or less), taking the Master’s response as the end of their conversation~

TOM:

~eventually Tom leads the Doctor back to the conference room they started in, after showing him through a few minor departments such as forensics and technology~ that’s all I’ve been told to show you. I think Kate should be back soon.

DOCTOR:

~nods with a polite smile, leaning on the wall at the implication that he’ll have to wait~ Alright. Thank you, Tom.

TOM:

~turns to leave~

MASTER:

~gets back to the Doctor a little suddenly as he changes his mind and asks if they’re going to validate the certificate of marriage and if that requires an actual ceremony~

DOCTOR:

~his feathers fluff up as the Master manages to mentally startle and fluster him at the same time, responding with the fact that they might just get it approved and such on the down-low though actual marriage requires a ceremony, not honestly knowing if they’ll validate it at all but figuring they’ll tell him. Looks down at his dog tag fondly as he answers~

MASTER:

~he calms down and apologizes for startling the Doctor, seeming nervous about the idea of them possibly having to go through the ceremony aspect, however unlikely that is; asks how the tour has been to change the subject~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at the Master being made nervous by something so trivial as a ceremony, considering he’s been accidentally married to several humans and doesn’t take their particular ritual too seriously. Answers simply with the idea of watching paint dry~

MASTER:

~becomes indignant at the Doctor’s reaction, now unable to let the subject go—explains that he’s not nervous about the ceremony itself, he just doesn’t want to have to make such a big deal of it, he doesn’t want the human attention~

DOCTOR:

~smirks, teasing back with the fact that human attention hasn’t been a problem to him before, bringing up sex with Jack, making out in front of Rose and the same around Martha~

MASTER:

~protests that those were different, then stops trying to explain himself as he realizes his own argument is contradictory, going irritably silent~

KATE:

Doctor, are you alright? ~she asks as she walks into the room, taking note of the fluff lingering in the Doctor’s wings and the expression on his face~

DOCTOR:

Hm? Yeah, sorry. ~stands off of the wall, his wings smoothing out as he smiles more like he normally would~ I suppose now would be a good time to inform you on the fact that I’m telepathically linked to the Master. I can contact him consistently, and vice-versa.

KATE:

Telepathically linked-? Is everything alright? ~no longer referring to the Doctor, but to what’s happening on the other end of the link~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ yeah. We were just having a conversation, nothing particularly interesting or important.

KATE:

Okay. ~looks at the Doctor sidelong, shaking her head in dismissal after a moment~ I trust the tour went well? Feel oriented enough?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~stuffs his hands in his pockets, eager to be given something to actually _do~_

KATE:

Great. We need you down in research, there’s a new specimen in from a few days ago we could use a second word on.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~eagerly starts on his way out of the room, recalling where “research” is fairly easily if Kate isn’t coming with~

KATE:

~watches him go, looking smugly impressed~ the personnel there should be able to brief you.

DOCTOR:

Got it! ~calls back from halfway down the hall, continuing until he gets to an elevator and so on until he gets to ‘research’~

WOMAN:

~once there, a woman in a lab coat comes over to the Doctor with that secretary sort of grin~ Doctor? Sent here for a look at the samples?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a friendly smile~ that’s what I was told! ~stopping his stride now that he assumes he’ll be told exactly where to go from here~

WOMAN:

Follow me, sir. ~she offers with a small wave, turning around to head through the lab they’re in and into another hallway~

DOCTOR:

~follows the woman with slightly forced composure through the labs, asking~ so, what kind of “samples” are these?

WOMAN:

We got a report on an alien substance found a few days ago, and we brought it in, but we’re not entirely sure if it’s dangerous or not. ~she explains, leading the Doctor into a lab room where another woman in a lab coat is carefully examining a bit of goopy substance from a sealed glass container beside her~

DOCTOR:

Hm… ~walks voer towards the other woman, asking as he looks at the substance~ and where’d you get it?

WOMAN2:

~looks up, backing away from her experimenting~ it was found in Wales, a residential neighborhood. Some disturbances were reported from there about a month ago.

DOCTOR:

~thinks aloud, pacing a little~ Wales, Wales… the dragons? That was in Wales, but I didn’t see anything like that… oh! What about hallucinations? Any of those in the area?

WOMAN2:

Hallucinations… ~she trails off thoughtfully~

WOMAN1:

~the Doctor’s escort steps over to the table to answer the Doctor’s question~ not that we know of.

DOCTOR:

Opened doors? Dead animals? Anything out of the ordinary in the area? ~looks between the two woman, needing some information to go off of other than a sealed container of goo~

WOMAN2:

Well, the people in the neighborhood near where the substance was found had left their houses. I think they’ve returned since we confiscated it.

DOCTOR:

~nods, starting to smile as he gets an idea of what this is about~ all doors left open? Perhaps a hole in the ceiling?

WOMAN2:

I think… there was one abandoned house in the area, with a hole in the roof… ~looks at the Doctor quizzically~ is that significant?

DOCTOR:

Would I ask if it wasn’t? ~pauses dramatically before explaining~ a while back—don’t know how long—I followed Torchwood on a case. In a kind of homey neighborhood a pod had landed in which there was preservative goop and a tablet. The pod had fallen through the roof, and everyone in the neighborhood seemed to have left their doors open—then again, I did hallucinate.

WOMAN1:

A _pod?_ ~she exclaims with intrigue, looking to her fellow scientist before suggesting~ perhaps we should head out there again and look for traces of a pod. There was a tablet in there?

DOCTOR:

Torchwood has the tablet and the pod, which were pretty uninteresting, honestly. The tablet was basically an ad book of all the best places to go in this—galaxy. ~refrains from saying “universe”, not wanting to give UNIT inter-dimensional or inter-universal technology~ this is all assuming I’m right.

WOMAN2:

We should still try to get a hold of it. Torchwood has no right to the alien technology. ~she gets up and leaves the room, pulling out a phone to call someone as she does so~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes~ neither do you, as far as I’m concerned. The only one with a _right_ to it is the alien who probably bought it for delivery.

WOMAN1:

Are you _sure_ all that was on the tablet were adverts? ~asks in concern, looking at the door the other woman had walked through~ and the substance isn’t dangerous?

DOCTOR:

Fairly certain, though I wouldn’t eat it. Do you think I’d help Torchwood acquire a weapon? I’m against all of you, not just one, and I do believe that’s fair.

WOMAN:

~reaches into her pocket and pulls out a phone to put up to her ear, the same model as what the other woman had; nods~ alright. ~puts it away again~ Ms. Stewart wants you. Her office.

DOCTOR:

Alright, then. ~starts to walk out and take the route he knows to Kate Stewart’s office~

WOMAN:

~she turns back to put the lab station back into order~

MARTHA:

~on the Doctor’s way back Martha intercepts him with a friendly smile~ hey, Doctor! I saw you earlier, never got a good hello in; what’d they say you were here for… a job?

DOCTOR:

~stops, smiling back with a chuckle~ yeah. Forgot how obnoxious and overall uppity these guys get, but hey, keeps rent paid and I get to help out… god, I sound _human,_ how’ve you been?

MARTHA:

~laughs~ I’ve been alright. ~turns to face the direction the Doctor was going so they can walk a little while they talk~ so… ~glances at the Doctor’s back~ the wings…?

DOCTOR:

Ah, yes; should expect that one by now. Have I told you about Aperture at all? Well, I knocked an experiment over there. It had to do with a toxin, a bird, and regeneration energy all mixed together. I was the nearest Timelord, so the regeneration energy gravitated to me and then I woke up with these. Let me tell you, the Master has been practically _non-stop_ with the bird jokes!

MARTHA:

~looks a little uncomfortable at the mention of the Master, chuckling~ yeah… how’s that going, by the way?

DOCTOR:

~falters, bringing a hand to the back of his neck~ what, life with Him? Better than it could be. Worse than I’d like, certainly… but okay at the moment.

MARTHA:

~lowers her gaze to the floor~ right… and you’re okay? What about your—daughter?

DOCTOR:

I’m fine. My daughter? ~gives a slightly despairing shrug~ Aperture’s Hell, she regenerated… into a boy, he’s my son now. And he, well… Aperture lingers with each of us different amounts.

MARTHA:

~nods sympathetically, looking up at the elevator they’re approaching~ sorry, I’ll get out of your hair. Nice hearing from you. ~waves, turning around to walk back~

DOCTOR:

You too… ~continues briskly on his way to Kate Stewart’s office, shaking off the encounter~

KATE:

~stands up when the Doctor enters her office, nodding to him~ Congratulations, that’ll be it for today, Doctor. But you’re on call. ~walks around the desk to hand him a phone like the two scientists had~ make sure not to miss when this phone rings.

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~takes the phone and looks it over, sonic-ing it before pocketing it and explaining~ now I can receive a call from the other end of the universe.

KATE:

~gives her tight smile~ good.

DOCTOR:

~pockets the phone, giving a little wave before turning to leave and head to the TARDIS, telling the Master he’s coming home~

MASTER:

~acknowledges the Doctor and says he’s on his way, though he seems to be in a sour mood as the TARDIS materializes in the spot it was when they arrived~

DOCTOR:

~asks what’s wrong, having forgotten the TARDIS wasn’t here in the first place. Greets her when he walks up to her doors~

TARDIS:

~nervously returns the greeting~

MASTER:

~is sitting on the bench, alone in the console room, kicking off his long-fall boots irritably~ your bloody human boyfriend called, _again._

DOCTOR:

…Did you answer…? ~mirrors the TARDIS’ nervousness as he walks inside, closing the door~

MASTER:

Yes, how else would I know it was him? ~pulls his legs up to himself, massaging his toes and keeping his gaze off of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

What’d he say…? ~doesn’t walk any further into the console room, remembering how he painted the Master for Zach and holding the bridge of his nose in frustration with himself~

MASTER:

He was asking about you. I just told him to piss off. ~rests his chin on his knees, grimacing at the soreness in his feet~

DOCTOR:

Alright… why do your feet hurt? ~asks out of curiosity, hoping Zach hasn’t had a heart-attack over this or anything~

MASTER:

Oh, just the boots… ~gestures to the long-fall boots scattered carelessly beneath the bench he’s on~

DOCTOR:

~walks more towards the console~ Zach’s not my boyfriend… I’ll tell him to stop calling if you want. The TARDIS can block his number.

MASTER:

Alright. ~puts his feet down again, leaning back in the chair and looking up at the Doctor, still irritable~ how was UNIT?

DOCTOR:

Bland. Martha spoke to me for a second; that was awkward. I almost got shot for opening my wings, signed a contract, learned that I’m to be inducted as president of the Earth at the next full-scale invasion, got a cell phone…

MASTER:

What. ~frowns, the question not having enough lift to it to be considered remotely lighthearted~ you’re the president of what.

DOCTOR:

~leans awkwardly against the console, grabbing his ear and looking to the side~ …Earth. The planet. As decided by UNIT and the UN.

MASTER:

~huffs and turns to the side, leaning forward to prop his chin up on his hand, now properly grumpy~

DOCTOR:

~raises his hands in a sort of surrender~ I had no say in that part! They basically showed me the agreement and told me that at some point I’d be inducted before I signed a thing.

MASTER:

~turns an inch further away from the Doctor, resolute, and unspeakably jealous~

DOCTOR:

Well this is hardly fair, I didn’t do a thing! ~sighs, setting coordinates for home~ how’s Alan?

MASTER:

Fine. He’s forgotten that girl we met at the park. ~he mumbles, continuing to stubbornly hold a grudge~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~sets the TARDIS up for flight unnecessarily, mumbling~ don’t shoot the bloody messenger, I never asked to be put on this pedestal by them. Hell, I hate all the “sirs” I get there… ~pulls the takeoff lever, now irritable himself~ I’d hand over the title in a heartbeat, but I can’t, no human would be agreed upon and no other alien trusted enough.

MASTER:

~turns around and stands as the TARDIS goes into flight, steadying himself on the railing as he climbs the stairs and disappears into the hallway before the TARDIS lands, going off to brood~

DOCTOR:

Bloody sensitive… ~turns to walk out of the TARDIS, caressing the console rim as he walks around it. Closes the TARDIS doors behind him before using her phone to call Zach~

PHONE:

~rings out and the call isn’t answered~

DOCTOR:

~leaves a message~ hey, Zach? It’s the Doctor. I’m fine, but I’m going to have to ask you to stop calling. You were brilliant, though; go find someone who treats you right. Forget about me, if you can… many thanks, bye. ~hangs up, sighing and asking the TARDIS to block Zach’s number from calling him, turning to head into the house~

TARDIS:

~obliges, sad to see the Doctor and the Master in such a mood~

ENVIRONMENT:

~someone walking by on the sidewalk looks up at the Doctor and gives a small gasp, putting a hand over her mouth in a delayed reaction to stifle it~

DOCTOR:

~turns toward the gasp, not expecting the person who gasped to be looking directly at him~ Is something wrong, ma’am?

WOMAN:

~looks at the Doctor for a moment longer in disbelief~ um… pardon me… i-is that a costume? ~points to the Doctor, though she can see that the wings aren’t lifelessly still~

DOCTOR:

Oh… ~glances back at his wings~ what would you do if they weren’t? Hypothetically. I mean, I can’t really have wings, right? Has to be a trick.

WOMAN:

~she relaxes a little~ right… um…. I don’t know; good day… ~she waves awkwardly, turning and hurrying back on her way~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, simply walking to the house to go inside and figuring he can be seen by a few people without hurting anything~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door is unlocked, and inside the lights are on in the kitchen, where there are dishes in the sink and Alan lies on the floor next to the couch in the living room, Karen curled up on his back~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes to the top of the stairs when the front door opens~ {Doctor!}

DOCTOR:

~smiles, closing the door behind him~ {Si’nuitelle! How’ve you been! Did you sleep alright?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she comes down the stairs, hugging the Doctor; she’s wearing jeans and a red sweater~ {Yes! I’ve been sleeping upstairs, it’s much better than the couch.}

DOCTOR:

~brings his wings back to let Si’nuitelle hug him properly, wrapping his arms around her as well~ {great! The TARDIS is still open to you, though, if you want.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay.} ~she smiles~

ALAN:

~hasn’t responded to the Doctor’s return at all~

DOCTOR:

~lets go of Si’nuitelle, turning his attention to Alan in concern~ hey Alan, I’m home…

ALAN:

Hi, Dad. ~he mumbles into the floor, causing Karen’s ears to flick towards the sound of his voice briefly~

ARTEMIS:

~is asleep under the kitchen table, her tail occasionally passively thumping against the ground~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and lays on his side next to his son, his wings spread behind him~ what’s up? Do anything fun while I was gone?

ALAN:

We went out for breakfast. Some weird planet… weird food. ~turns his head to look at the Doctor, seeming sad until he opens his eyes, smiling at his father lying on the ground with him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, responding playfully~ you haven’t eaten that many foods in your whole life; how can any food be “weird”!?

ALAN:

~sticks his tongue out~ bleh. That’s how.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ well weird doesn’t mean bad! ~meets Alan’s gaze with genuine interest in how his son’s day has been going~ anything else interesting?

ALAN:

~looks at the ground~ Father tried to start teaching me how to remember… I don’t like it…

DOCTOR:

~gives a small nod of understanding~ I’m sure he’s only trying to help… what’d he do?

ALAN:

He was showing me to do things like this… ~reaches forward and touches a finger to the Doctor’s forehead, closing his eyes in concentration as he shows the Doctor the little bit of passage of time and turn of the universe he’s learned to be able to sense on a basic level~

DOCTOR:

~is unfazed by the telepathy and imagery itself~ Oh… there should be much simpler ways of doing this—ways we can try, anyway. You shouldn’t have to feel Time like that to remember.

ALAN:

~takes his finger away from the Doctor’s forehead, letting it rest on the floor~ I don’t like you guys going into my—mind, ~he explains, stammering as tears come to his eyes~ I c-can’t stop thinking of—of—

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm over and around Alan to pull him closer~ sh sh shh… thinking of what, sweetie? I promise I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.

ALAN:

Of what they did to my head… ~he sniffles, turning towards the Doctor~

KAREN:

~disembarks from the moving surface~

DOCTOR:

~rubs Alan’s back~ alright… we’ve only ever wanted to help, but if it scares you we’re not helping. I won’t go into your mind any more. Unless I absolutely _have_ to, of course.

ALAN:

But then… how am I going to remember? Father said the best way would be to use my mind. ~he mumbles, defeat in his tone~

DOCTOR:

Using your mind does not have to mean telepathy or any of that. Your Father’s very… Traditional Gallifreyan, and let me tell you a secret: ~grins as he lowers his voice~ he’s not a Doctor. I have plenty of ideas that are far simpler than sensing the turn of the universe.

ALAN:

~smiles and sniffles, bringing his arms around the Doctor’s neck~ okay, Daddy.

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over to the table, pulling out a chair to sit down and smile at the two of them on the floor~

DOCTOR:

~just lays there for a moment before asking~ do you want to try a bit now?

ALAN:

~nods a little after a moment of thought~ yeah… okay.

DOCTOR:

Alright. I’m going to give you a sentence; I want you to go over it in your head a couple of times, actively try to lock it in your memory. Alright, your sentence is… Uh… why is a raven like a writing desk? There, it’s a riddle, too!

ALAN:

Why is a… raven like a writing… desk? ~looks confused~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the front door opens~

MASTER:

~walks in, clicking his tongue to call for Artemis~

ARTEMIS:

~perks up and prances happily up to the Master~

DOCTOR:

~carefully lets go of Alan and sits up, explaining~ a raven’s a black bird and a writing desk is a small table, usually meant for a single person’s use.

MASTER:

~crouches down to ruffle Artemis’ fur, cooing at her~ who’s a good girl? ~scratches behind her ears, leaning down to touch noses with the puppy~

ALAN:

~sits up, then leans back to lie on the floor again~ so I just think about it over and over…? ~lifts his hands up, moving them like he’s crawling on the ceiling~

DOCTOR:

Basically. Like memorization. ~he answers~ if you can memorize a sentence, I don’t see why memorizing events should be much different.

ARTEMIS:

~puts her front paws on the Master’s shoulders, panting as he waves her tail frantically, barking~

MASTER:

~giggles quietly, picking Artemis up and standing to walk over to the couch and sit down, setting her on his lap as he looks over at the Doctor~ how’s it going?

ALAN:

~closes his eyes and looks like he’s in deep concentration~

ARTEMIS:

~attempts to stay with her paws on the Master’s shoulders, licking his face~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, nodding~ good! You?

MASTER:

~lifts his face away from Artemis’ tongue, responding after a moment when he gets a chance~ better. ~puts the puppy into a playful headlock, gently tackling her down to the couch and rubbing her belly~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~smiles, kicking his own shoes off for the comfort of it~

ARTEMIS:

~her foot rapidly kicks the air in enjoyment, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she continues to pant~

ALAN:

~opens his eyes and exclaims~ why’s a desk like a-! Wait… writing desk… ~turns onto his side and sadly traces circles on the floor~ that’s not it… Daddy, what was the other word again?

DOCTOR:

~smiles encouragingly at his son~ Raven. Why is a raven like a writing desk. ~deeply hoping they can help without doing anything that Alan is reasonably afraid of~

ALAN:

Okay… but what about the _other_ other word you said? Mor—memozization… Mel- ~looks frustrated~

MASTER:

~chimes in helpfully~ memorization?

DOCTOR:

~nods in affirmation~ yeah. Memorization. I was explaining why I thought going over it in your head enough might help.

ALAN:

~sits up, frowning in agitation as he hugs his arms and looks down at the floor~ could we do something different?

MASTER:

~backs off from Artemis, sitting normally and giving a small squeak of surprise as Karen hops up in his lap, her claws poking him~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates~ well… my concern is you won’t remember whatever we do instead anyway, of course… we could do near anything, though.

ARTEMIS:

~clumsily gets to her feet~

ALAN:

~curls up again, pressing his head down into the floor and letting out one long wail~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over and gets up, concerned~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around Alan as well as he can when he’s curled up like this~ sh… it’s okay, Alan, it’s going to be okay…

  
ALAN:

Daddy, I don’t remember when it’s BEEN OKAY! ~he screams into the floor, sobbing and gripping the carpet~

SI’NUITELLE:

~takes a few steps over, carefully sitting down next to them and reaching out to place a hand on Alan’s head~

ALAN:

~at this he screams again, pulling away~ STOP IT!

DOCTOR:

~lets go of Alan, blinking back tears~ Alan… ~shakes his head, standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets~ we’re trying…

ALAN:

~gets up, sniveling, and runs off to go upstairs~

MASTER:

~watches him go with a small sigh, looking disturbingly unemotional as he pushes Karen’s tail out of his face~

DOCTOR:

~looks after Alan for a moment before turning to the Master~ where’s that thing Jack gave us for Christmas?

MASTER:

Should be under the tree, in its box. ~gestures indifferently to the tree behind him, looking at the Doctor inquiringly~ need it for something?

DOCTOR:

If it’s what it sounded like I might be able to engineer an efficient telepathic storage device. Which I figure could help a great deal.

MASTER:

Hm. Perhaps with a variety of things. ~pets Karen’s head with one hand, the other reaching out to pet Artemis~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets to her feet, bringing a hand up to her face and looking confused at the wetness on her cheek~

DOCTOR:

~goes to grab the box from under the tree~ my thoughts exactly. ~opens the box to get the device out and look it over properly~

DEVICE:

~seems to be off, with no power in it at the moment~

MASTER:

~looks over his shoulder~ tell me if you find anything useful…

SI’NUITELLE:

~turns away from the living room, going to sit on the bottom of the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~tries to see if he can telepathically interact with the object, pacing towards the front door~ alright…

DEVICE:

~the object doesn’t feel like it has any active telepathic abilities, but he can definitely sense something cognitive inside of it~

DOCTOR:

I’m going to take it to the TARDIS, see what we can make of it. ~walks out of the house, closing the door and heading to the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~pries Karen off of his lap, setting her aside and getting up; follows the Doctor outside, carrying the other Timelord’s red converse with him as he quietly walks behind the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t even notice as he walks on the concrete in his socks, using the sonic to try to figure the device out, using all of his focus on that and not running into people as he goes to the TARDIS, his eyes down on the device when he pushes the door closed behind him~

MASTER:

~opens the door after it’s closed in front of him, stepping inside the TARDIS~

DEVICE:

~seems to just need charge, any sort of energy that can transfer without wires will work~

DOCTOR:

~turns when he hears the door, looking up from the device at the Master~ oh! Hey, did you want to help with this?

MASTER:

~throws the shoes at the Doctor, not really caring if they hit him in the face~ you left your trainers in the house. ~walks further into the console room, picking up his long-fall boots and carrying them under his arm as he turns to head up the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~manages to catch the shoes, his eyes following the Master~ where are you going, then?

MASTER:

Off. Out and about. Wherever; I can’t stay in there. ~pauses at the railing before continuing on his way up~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, calling from where he stands~ tell me if you find anything interesting! ~thinking about the device, mumbles to himself~ could take any energy… clearly not solar-powered, I was outside…

TARDIS:

~asks what the Doctor plans to do with the device, curious~

DOCTOR:

I plan to make a telepathic storage device. Could help all of us, I just need to figure out what this uses for energy… ~decidedly turns to head up the stairs to the hall to take the device to his workshop~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the Doctor heads down the hallway and passes the music room, he can hear the quiet playing of the piano~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and continues on his way, opening the door to his workshop when he gets there and grabbing a simple Tesla coil and holding it to the device as a first attempt after setting the device down~

DEVICE:

~stutters and turns on a moment after the shock of energy, now emanating a small telepathic field, though entry to what’s inside is blocked by a rudimentary form of telepathic password protection~

DOCTOR:

~tries to mentally trick the system, excited by what he has so far, touching the device to interact with it~

DEVICE:

~the system is easily bypassed, and the device opens up into its pinecone shape, files of stored memories now open to the Doctor; essentially, it seems to be a telepathic memento box, its contents being a personal collection of old memories from this particular humanoid alien’s past~

DOCTOR:

~curiously browses the memories, increasingly pleased with the potential of the item~ oh Jack, you might’ve saved us yet…

DEVICE:

~the memories are mostly of childhood; parents, friends, a home planet, a few more recent ones here and there of spending time with a love interest—though everything seems to have a bittersweet tinge to it~

DOCTOR:

~feels like he’s being oddly invasive, taking out his sonic and scanning the object to see how it works so he can improve on it to engineer his own device that may be effective enough to take the place of a Timelord’s long-term memory, or at least hold a good amount and maybe the drums~

MASTER:

~while the Doctor’s working, the Master walks in, having changed back out of his shoes in favor of the long-fall boots~ how’s it going?

DEVICE:

~might need some storage upgrades in order to work for the Doctor’s intentions, and a data wipe of what’s already on it; but concerning the drums, the device is probably physically incapable of containing them as a non-Timelord, inanimate object~

DOCTOR:

Great! ~smiles over at the Master, not deterred by the device’s need of upgrades~ it’s memory storage, exactly what I hoped. Needs a bit of fixing, worse comes to worst I might have to make one separate, but it just might work.

MASTER:

Good. ~leisurely makes his way over to the Doctor, letting himself get distracted by things until he’s standing behind the Doctor, looking over his shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~turns his attention back to the device, getting some things from the cluttered shelves on the walls of the room and taking them to the counter before getting to work with his sonic, not taking long to have what really looks like an absolute mess in front of him that he’s working with~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly when he has the Doctor in front of him, bringing his hand to lightly brush down the Doctor’s right wing, tickling his feathers~

DOCTOR:

~turns away from the Master’s hand quickly on instinct, managing to stifle a noise and trying to just play it off and get back to work~

MASTER:

~looks around the Doctor to make sure he’s not going anything particularly dangerous before putting his hand back where it was, reaching in to grasp one of the covert feathers at the base and twist it, plucking it off of the Doctor’s wing~

DOCTOR:

Ow! ~jumps a little in surprise, turning to the Master in irritation~ what was that for?

MASTER:

~rolls the feather between his forefinger and thumb, giving an innocent shrug~ fun. ~mentally he does seem a bit vengeful, still peeved about the Doctor succeeding in world domination without even trying~

DOCTOR:

~catches the Master’s motive mentally, smirking as he gets back to work, letting himself think a little more outwardly that he deserves the title~

MASTER:

~his irritation flares into agitation, dropping the feather to reach forward and wrap his hands around the Doctor’s neck~ why don’t you just run away from the responsibility, huh? ~he growls, gripping the Doctor’s throat and pulling him backwards~

DOCTOR:

~sets the objects in his hands on the counter, startled but not into panic as he retorts in a raspy, half-choked tone~ sure, right after you run from the fight. ~not trying to get away from the Master~

MASTER:

The fight had barely _started_ when you ran. ~he raises his voice, twisting around to throw the Doctor down to the floor, his anger only made worse~

DOCTOR:

You don’t think I would have stayed if I could do it again? ~speaks from the floor, glad he didn’t land on his back as he tries to get up~ you don’t think I know I could have stopped it? You don’t think it tore me apart to the point where the TARDIS hid weapons from me!? You have no _idea_ how it felt, you can’t possibly imagine.

MASTER:

I don’t care what you went through, you sentimental idiot. ~he retorts, shoving the Doctor back down the floor with a good strong stomp to his back~ it’s always the BLOODY TIME WAR, isn’t it?! ~despite all his anger, he doesn’t try to get at the Doctor telepathically~

DOCTOR:

~he opens his mouth to argue back, then seems to realize what’s going on, softening~ I’m sorry… I’m trying… old habits die hard, I suppose…

MASTER:

~scoffs, digging the toe of his boot into a bone in the Doctor’s wing painfully~ just shut up. ~his voice has lost is momentum, and he gives the Doctor one more shove before turning and striding out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~gets up slowly with a grimace, sighing as he gets back to work on the device~ I can only do my best… if that’s not enough, oh well.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hissing of the Master’s long-fall boots fades as he disappears down the hallway; the TARDIS is shaken, showing her concern for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~assures the TARDIS he’s fine, though honestly still processing what happened himself~

TARDIS:

~doesn’t relax, trying to figure out why the Master suddenly got so violent and keeping an eye on his whereabouts~

DOCTOR:

~dismisses it in favor of focusing on his project; hours pass before he has something functional. It takes another hour for it to simultaneously be reasonably non-hazardous~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the entire time he doesn’t hear a peep from the Master, telepathically or otherwise~

TARDIS:

~reports to him multiple times on the status of activity in the house, as her bot is there, and most recently she’s told him that Alan wore himself out and went to sleep while Si’nuitelle is curled up on the couch with the animals~

DOCTOR:

~thanks the TARDIS, pocketing the device and taking his cell from Martha out to call Jack as he walks out of the room~

JACK:

~the call is answered after a moment, and Jack’s voice comes through~ hello?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, grateful for Jack’s casual, friendly tone~ Hey, it’s the Doctor! Thought I should thank you and let you know that your Christmas present may be about to save my son.

JACK:

What? Really? ~sounds astonished, then happy~ that’s fantastic!

DOCTOR:

Yup! Memory storage is great for long-term memory loss, I’m assuming. ~pauses, not really wanting to hang up~

JACK:

Long-term memory loss? ~he asks, concerned~ something new popped up?

DOCTOR:

Well, in the process of fixing the old thing a new thing happened, yeah… long-term memory loss being the thing, of course.

JACK:

But you’ve got a way to fix it now, right? ~he adds positively, though in a moment he’s concerned again~ is everyone else okay? Si’nuitelle? …the Master?

DOCTOR:

Si’nuitelle has cellulitis, but that’s perfectly curable. The Master still has multiple personalities and an addiction to pain and blew up on me a little bit ago because I stink at staying in one place and one time and I have wings and the drums.

JACK:

Woah. Slow down a bit. You okay? ~sounds overwhelmed~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, collecting his thoughts before responding more calmly~ yeah, sorry, bit stressed…

JACK:

You wanna… I don’t know, drop by? There’s a bit of a lull at the moment. ~takes him a second~ wings?

DOCTOR:

~lowers his voice to answer~ I’d love to, honest, but I think the Master might just about kill me if I leave him at the house again. ~talks normally when he adds~ and yeah. Bird wings. Brown ones. Proportional to me.

JACK:

Huh… you’re becoming more exotic by the minute. ~he responds jokingly, with a just a hint of flirtatiousness~

DOCTOR:

And you more refreshing. ~he responds in a similar tone, this being a common sort of banter between them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor strongly senses the Master’s agitated presence inside the Aperture room as he passes it~

JACK:

~chuckles~ good thing you called me, then.

DOCTOR:

Yeah… good thing. ~sounds distinctly distracted until he’s distanced from the room and walking to the console room~ god, the Master’s in an absolutely terrible mood…

JACK:

~responds jokingly~ maybe I should talk to him too! –no, not really, just joking, don’t put him on… …so… any idea why?

DOCTOR:

He was upset Zach called, then extremely grumpy when I told him UNIT and the UN wanted to make me president of the world… I can’t tell you exactly. ~leans against the console once he gets there~

JACK:

He didn’t hurt you or anything… when he “blew up on you”, did he? ~he asks, worried~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates to answer a little longer than he probably should~ yeah, but I’m fine.

JACK:

~gives a flustered sigh~ Doc, that’s not fine! Hey, I’ll come over, okay? You don’t have to leave the house. See you. ~doesn’t give the Doctor a chance to protest, hanging up~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, pocketing the phone and heading out of the TARDIS to the house, closing the door behind him~

TARDIS:

~asks him again if he’s okay, reassuringly reminding him of her confidence that the new telepathic device will help their situation~

DOCTOR:

~lets his hand linger on the closed door~ I’m fine. Keep an eye on him for me? ~puts his shoes on properly before heading to the house~

TARDIS:

~promises she will~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the house, giving a smile and closing the door behind him~ {I’m back!}

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits up, hugging Artemis to her chest~ {Where/when were you?}

DOCTOR:

{Just in the TARDIS, making this.} ~takes out the device, holding it so Si’nuitelle can see its slightly crude design~ {I think it might let Alan remember. I don’t want to get my hopes up, though.} ~he did clear the memory of the initial device~

ARTEMIS:

~accepts Si’nuitelle’s hugs as affection~

SI’NUITELLE:

{he’s upstairs…} ~she leans down and buries her face into Artemis’ fur, closing her eyes for a moment~ {where’s the Master?}

ENVIRONMENT:

~a moment after she speaks, the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing comes from outside~

DOCTOR:

{Oh _hell_ no.} ~looks for the TARDIS gadget, knowing it’d be difficult to completely stop the Master at this point but wanting to ask where he’s going, hoping it’s something harmless like his job, answering~ {In the TARDIS!}

TARDIS-GADGET:

~comes hovering down the stairs, scuttling towards the Doctor in a panic, but then it curls up and deactivates as the TARDIS leaves the time stream~

SI’NUITELLE:

~opens her eyes wide~ {What? Where’s he going?}

DOCTOR:

{I don’t know.} ~pockets the TARDIS gadget and telepathic device, running outside to try to call her back as he has before~

TARDIS:

~is unresponsive, and the link is inactive, leaving the Doctor with absolutely no information~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Anyone who enjoyed, please don't be shy to come over and tell us why! https://discord.gg/pSKuCSx


End file.
